Bianca for president
by jediknigh5
Summary: The title sums it up. My little way of dealing with my frustration over both major candidates this last election.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I own nothing, except for a few original characters, all characters belong to ABC and/or Prospect Park. Certain historical figures are mentioned, they're fair game. I came up with this idea after becoming so dissapointed in this election with both candidates. But readers will probably figure out which one I considered to be the lesser of two evils. I plan to have Bianca take stances on some controversial issues and you might find yourself dissagreeing with her. You also might disagree with what I do to certain characters. You have been warned.

.

chapter 1

.

July 12 2018

.

Bianca Montgomery walked into the White House with her daughter Miranda. It was amazing, all the important and glamorous people here. Miranda was dazzled beyond belief to be here, in the White House. She was honored that her mother had brought her here as her guest for this reception. President Ortega was having a birthday reception for pakistani education activist Malala Yousafzai, and a number of notable american women were also invited. Bianca Montgomery had done much good work for abused women and children with her organization, the "Marissa Tasker memorial center for women." Bianca had started this organization originally after believing that her baby Miranda had died, named it in Miranda's honor. When Bianca got Miranda back, she continued calling it the Miranda center. Then, in 2011, Bianca's girlfriend Marissa was murdered by her sociopathic ex-husband JR Chandler. Bianca renamed the center after Marissa, given all the pro-bono legal work Marissa had done for the center. Miranda felt honored to be Bianca's daughter, and to be here. Ever since Miranda was eight, when her mother gave her a book on all the presidents as a christmas present, Miranda had been a history buff. She appreciated this more than Gabby or Ishmael would have. Ishmael was Bianca's stepson. Her wife Maggie, a doctor, had adopted him while doing relief work in Africa. Gabby was nine, not nearly as interested in this stuff as Miranda. Bianca's sister Kendall had planned to take her own children to the beach this week, offerred to take Gabby and Ishmael with her. They preferred the ocean to the White House. Maggie was at a medical conference. So while their family was in three different locations at the moment, they all seemed happy. Miranda had been on the free tour of the White House, but tonight, she'd be dancing in the East Room, hopefully with president Ortega himself. Bianca picked out Miranda's dress for the evening. It was a fairly conservative gown, even for a 14 year old girl. But for this night, Miranda would have worn a burqua if neccessary. Bianca met vice-president Piper, Townshend, the first woman ever elected vice-president. Bianca didn't feel the need to mention that she'd voted for Hillary in 2016. Although Ortega and Townshend were republicans, and Bianca was mostly a democrat, she still respected the president and vice-president. Bianca was a bit of a political activist, lobbying congress to pass bills helping poor children, fighting against human trafficking. Bianca wondered if Ortega invited her here partly to appeal to moderate democrats for his eventual re-election. Either way, it helped to cultivate friendships among both parties, and with the president. Miranda hoped to dance with the president, but twice he quietly excused himself and went away. Bianca and Miranda wondered what it was about, but they understood his job was a very demanding one. President Ortega was certain to be here for a very special toast. He said "This young woman fought for education, the idea that everyone deserves a chance to better themselves. The taliban shot her in the head, for daring to suggest girls should learn how to read and write. She was 15 at the time. She struggled to survive, but she did not let those thugs win. Despite more death threats, from people experienced in killing, she has continued fighting for education for all. So, it is a great honor to say the words the taliban never wanted you to hear. Happy 21st birthday Malala." The crowd erupted into applause at this toast. Bianca and Miranda were honored to meet Malala. Malala was aware of Bianca's great work, and was honored to meet her. Towards the end of this reception Miranda got the chance to dance with president Ortega. Miranda told him what a history buff she was, Ortega said it filled his heart with joy to see young people take an interest in the history of this country. Unfortunately, half-way through, the president was again called away. He promised that they'd finish the dance later, but he didn't return to the party. When the party ended, and Bianca and Miranda returned to their hotel room, Miranda was still on cloud 9. She wanted to live in the White House.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Back at their hotel room Bianca and Miranda talked about the evening.

.

Bianca: It was amazing, to be in a room with that many strong women.

Miranda: And my mother the strongest among them.

Bianca: I wouldn't say that.

Miranda: I would.

Bianca: I had a reason for bringing you here. I wanted to show that you can do anything. Whatever you want to do with your life, you're capable of.

Miranda: Thank you. Ever wonder what it's like? Living in the White House.

Bianca: A little. Tonight was a big party but I'm sure there are nights when president Ortega just has sloppy joes with his family. And I have no doubt it requires a lot of work. He didn't even get to finish his dance with you.

Miranda: True, I think you'd make a great president.

Bianca: Thank you, but I doubt I could be elected.

Miranda: Because you're gay?

Bianca: That's part of it. I've also never been elected to anything.

Miranda: Neither had Washington, or Eisenhower before they ran for president.

Bianca: They were war heroes, generals.

Miranda: All the work you've done for women and children, you've basically been at war with human traffickers.

Bianca: You're really serious.

Miranda: Yes. I think you should run for president.

Bianca: So I should run for president just so you can live in the White House?

Miranda: I think you'd do a good job, help a lot of people. The White House is just icing on the cake. Besides, you criticize Ortega enough.

Bianca: I disagree with some of his policies. For that matter I disagree with the democrats too much to get their nomination.

Miranda: I'm not saying it's not an uphill battle, but you can do it.

Bianca: I'll think about it. But for now, we should probably get some sleep.

.

Although Miranda had been the first to bring it up, the truth was Bianca had considered this possibility. Like most american citizens she wondered what it would be like to be president, believed she could do a good job. Bianca was now seriously considering running for president of the United States.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Bianca and Miranda returned home from D.C. the day before Kendall was scheduled to bring Gabby and Ishmael home. Maggie arrived home this night. She and Bianca began talking.

.

Maggie: Miranda seems very excited to have danced with the president.

Bianca: Yeah, she thinks I should run for president.

Maggie: I think she just wants to live in the White House.

Bianca: Maybe. But she made some good points. I think I'd be a good president.

Maggie: I think you'd be a great president. But we are a democracy, I'm not sure a gay woman could get elected.

Bianca: I think it's possible. Not likely. Definitely not easy, but nothing in life worth doing ever is.

Maggie: I know that look.

Bianca: What look?

Maggie: You had this same look in your eyes when you first told me your plan to have Miranda, and make everyone believe she was adopted.

Bianca: I couldn't have done that without you and Kendall, and David.

Maggie: There's a thought. If you were president, you could pardon him.

Bianca: Now there's an idea for a campaign pledge.

Maggie: He does have supporters, people who think his "experiments" were justified by the results of Orpheus. And the other thing, I can't blame him for that.

Bianca: He murdered the man who had just murdered his daughter. I can understand why he killed JR, I can understand the experiments, but when put together. And he had a lot of chances before that, screwed up repeatedly. On the other hand, he helped me during the worst time of my life. I honestly don't know what I'd do about pardoning him.

Maggie: It probably would come up in the campaign. Not to mention people would bring up Miranda, how she was concieved. For that matter Gabby, Ishmael.

Bianca: Miranda knows the truth, she's okay now.

Maggie: I know you haven't forgotten how hard it was last year when Miranda found out about Michael. If they bring it up, it could be worse. And what happens when some reporter tells Gabby that you had her with your sister's husband?

Bianca: In hindsight, I should have asked someone else to be the donor. We should tell her the truth, and Ishmael the truth about his father.

Maggie: Before she died his mother said she never wanted her son to know the truth, but it would be worse if someone else told him. And, like I said, you would be a great president. But I'm worried what this could do to our family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

Bianca was still uncertain whether she should run for president. On the one hand, she believed she could help a lot of people. On the other hand, Maggie was right, it would take a toll on their family. Miranda was excited by the idea, but she was greatly underestimating how much the press would target or hurt her and her siblings. Bianca decided to talk it over with her mother and her sister. This was a few days after Kendall came back from the beach, Bianca suggested the three Kane women have lunch together, in private.

.

Bianca: Thank you both for coming.

Kendall: You made it sound important, and we're both curious what it's all about.

Bianca: Okay, I'll get right to the point. I'm considering running for president of the United States in 2020.

Erica: Are you serious?

Bianca: Yes. Do you think it's a good idea?

Erica: Absolutely. You would be an amazing president.

Kendall: Yeah but the press would dig into your family, do you think your kids are ready for that kind of scrutiny?

Bianca: That's actually Maggie's biggest concern.

Kendall: Maggie has a point.

Erica: Maggie's just worried they'll expose her adultery.

Bianca: Not to get technical, but we weren't married when Maggie cheated on me. We broke up, both moved on, and found each other again six years later. Besides that was almost ten years ago, we've moved past it.

Kendall: It will require a thick skin on your part.

Bianca: I can handle it. These tabloid reporters felt the need to publish my battle with anarexia when I was 12, that I came out when I was 16, and that I was a rape survivor at 19. If all that doesn't produce a thick skin, nothing will.

Erica: If you do run, you can count on us to help.

Bianca: Thanks mom. I'll talk it over with the children. If they don't want to do it, I won't run. If they seem like they're okay with it, I'll do it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

One day, in mid-august, Bianca and Maggie sat their children down for a family discussion. They had decided that if the children were okay with the idea, they would do it, but only if all three children were okay with it. Miranda and Ishmael were starting highschool next month, that would be hard enough without one of their mothers running for president. And Gabby was only nine, was she ready for this scrutiny? They ordered pizza and ice cream. It was rare to have both treats, but this was an important decision for the family.

.

Bianca: Kids, we want to talk to you about something?

Ishmael: Is this bad?

Bianca: Not neccessarily.

Gabby: Are you two getting a divorce?

Bianca: No.

Gabby: My friend said her parents gave her a lot of junk food when they told her they were divorcing.

Maggie: Well we're staying married.

Gabby: Good.

Bianca: Anyway, I'm considering applying for a new job. Basically, I might run for president.

Gabby: So you could tell everyone what to do?

Bianca: The job is more complicated than that, but I think I could help a lot of people if I were president.

Gabby: What does that mean for us?

Miranda: We'd get to live in the White House.

Bianca: That's only if I win. I might not get the democratic nomination. Even if I do, the people might re-elect president Ortega. As for you kids, reporters might show up at your school, but you all know about not talking to strangers right?

.

All three children nodded.

.

Bianca: Good, and there might be some dangerous strangers but we would have security for all of you. You'd be protected from reporters and other dangerous strangers.

Maggie: We'd also do all we could to make sure you all had normal childhoods. As normal as possible.

Bianca: But before I do anything, I want to make sure you're all okay with this. So, we're going to give you all a few days to think it over, and if you're all in, we'll do it.

.

Bianca and Maggie knew how Miranda would vote, Ishmael seemed okay with it, Gabby didn't seem to neccessarily understand the whole thing yet. Miranda had already promised not to influence the immpressionable young Gabby, this little nine year old girl who might decide whether her mother became the next president of the United States.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

The day after Bianca told her family what she was considering, Maggie had a talk her son Ishmael in private. Perhaps she should have told him the truth a long time ago, but she couldn't let him learn this from some stranger. Reporters would figure it out if Bianca ran for president. Maggie wasn't using this as an excuse to prevent her wife from running, but Ishmael had to learn the truth from his adoptive mother. Ishmael was 15, had been adopted by Maggie in 2012, and since transferring to the american public schools he was in the same grade as Miranda, who was a year younger than Ishmael. Ishmael had been a naturalized citizen for two years now, shortly before Bianca and Maggie were married.

.

Maggie: I think you and I should talk, away from the rest of the family.

Ishmael: Is this about Bianca running for president?

Maggie: Sort of.

Ishmael: I get that me and Miranda will have to help more with Gabby, I'm okay with that.

Maggie: Good. But it's about your heritage. If it comes out, I'd rather you hear it from me first. Your mother, Fatima, she loved you very much. But your father, what do you know of him?

Ishmael: Very little. We were looked down upon in Sangala, because she was askari, and my father was bawa. I know what was going on, the bawa organized rape camps, bawa men raping askari women. In that part of the world a person's heritage is determined by who their father is, they wanted to rape the askari into extinction. That's how I was concieved, wasn't it?

Maggie: Yes. But she chose to have you, despite the camp, despite the ostracism, she loved you. Why didn't you come to me when you learned the truth?

Ishmael: I supposse, a part of me hoped it wasn't true. After Miranda learned the truth, I told her my theory. I wanted her to know she wasn't alone, she kept my confidence. There is something I want to know. The bawa government arrested homosexual men, had them participate in these camps, they claimed it was to show them the joys of heterosexual sex. Was my father one of these men?

Maggie: I don't know. Fatima never told me anything about him, only that she survived this camp. If she even knew who he was, she never told me anything. I should warn you, if Bianca runs, this will likely come up.

Ishmael: I can handle myself. Besides, you and Bianca are my mothers here. I will always love my birth mother, for giving me life, for protecting me, and for giving me to you. And as a naturalized citizen of the United States of America, I would be honored to have Bianca Montgomery as my president.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

Erica was certain that Bianca would run for president, and she was thrilled about it. She had connections to political figures, but her child as president, that would be hard to beat. Before Bianca officially told her family, Erica decided to get the ball rolling. After an AA meeting she spoke to a man she'd met here, Conner. Conner had been involved in politics, but his drinking killed his career. Conner helped people get elected, had served as chief of staff for congresmen, one governor, and would be useful in Bianca's campaign. At this meeting Conner annouced that, as of today, he had been sober for exactly 15 years.

.

Erica: Congragulations on your anniversary Conner.

Conner: Thank you Erica. It hasn't been easy.

Erica: Have you ever thought about getting back into politics?

Conner: That's sort of what drove me to drink. I got into politics as a young man, really believed I could make things better. But I soon realized that I believed in the public good more than the congressmen I worked for. Working for such dishonest people, well I'm just fortunate I made it here.

Erica: What if there was someone who was running for office who really wanted to make a difference. Someone more honest than anyone in D.C.

Conner: If there were such a person, I might consider working for them. But I fear it would all be in vain. Honest people can't afford to run for office. Anyone wealthy enough to do it themselves, I doubt they care very much for the common good. No offense.

Erica: None taken. So you would prefer a good person, someone who is both rich and honest, and who agrees with your political beliefs most of the time.

Conner: He'd also need to have nerves of steel, because these races get pretty ugly.

Erica: Does it have to be a "he."

Conner: No, but he or she would need all thee other features.

Erica: I might have someone for you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

After a few days Bianca spoke to Gabby about prospective plans.

.

Gabby: I think it would be cool to live in the White House.

Bianca: Has Miranda talked to you about this?

Gabby: No.

Bianca: Okay. There's something I want to talk with you about. Remember how we talked about, how you came to be with us?

Gabby: Yes. You said my father came from a cup.

Bianca: Yes, in-vitro fertilization. The thing is, even then it requires aman to, give a sample. When I made the decision to have you, I wanted someone I knew, someone I trusted. I decided to ask your uncle Zack.

Gabby: So, uncle Zack is my father?

Bianca: Yes.

Gabby: Does that mean Spike and Ian are my brothers.

Bianca: Ian is your half-brother yes. But don't tell him that until I make sure that aunt Kendall and uncle Zack have told him. The thing is, if I run for president, the press will bring this up. They might not understand why I chose him. It made sense at the time, and I am glad I had you. But, if I run, we'll try and keep you away from bad press, they might say things about you. Do you think you can handle that?

Gabby: Yeah. I'm a Kane woman.

Bianca: Yes you are, and you are strong. Okay then, I'll run for president.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

On labor day most of Bianca and Maggie's family came over for a barbeque. Erica uncle Jack, Reggie, Lily, Kendall, Zack, Spike, Ian, Ryan, Greenlee, Ryan, Emma. Bianca reiterated to Gabby not to mention to her cousin Ian that she was his sister. To Bianca's suprise a man who looked to be in his late 50s or early 60s came with Erica. Bianca really hoped Erica wasn't cheating on Jack, that this time their marriage could last. And even if Erica was committing adultery, it seemed unlikely he would be so open about it. But it raised the questions of "Who is this man?" and "Why is he here?" Then Bianca remembered where she'd seen him before, on C-SPAN. His name was Conner Mcnamara, he used to be a major operative in the democratic party, until he let his drinking get in the way of his job. Conner might be here because Erica was helping him when he needed it, or Erica might be asking Conner to help in Bianca's eventual campaign. Bianca hadn't told the family yet, much less made any official announcement. Either way, at least her marriage to uncle Jack was as stable as it ever was. While Jack was speaking with his children Erica officially introduced Bianca and Conner, then went away to let them talk.

.

Bianca: It's nice to meet you mr Mcnamara.

Conner: Nice to meet you too, and call me Conner.

Bianca: Okay Conner. I take it my mother told you I'm considering running for president.

Conner: She did. A part of me wants to get back in the game. But the game is what drove me to drink in the first place. From what I've read you're an honest person. I haven't seen this honesty in a politician since Jimmy Carter.

Bianca: He was an underrated president.

Conner: I always thought so. He was the first campaign I worked for. At 16 I rang doorbells and handed out flyers for Carter. Sadly, he is not remembered as a great president. Anyway you'll need a very thick skin to run for office, especially this one. They will bring up your battle with anarexia, how many women you've been with, and how a gay woman gave birth to two children.

Bianca: Miranda and Gabby know the truth, they seem okay with it, now.

Conner: There's also how you killed the man who hurt you, adopted a child from a particularly unstable part of Africa, and were yourself the recipient of a presidential pardon. And your family, they will bring up some of your family's indicretions to rattle you.

Bianca: I can take it, and most of my family believes I should run.

Conner: There's also what's known in politics as the "Mommy problem."

Bianca: That's where people vote republican when they want someone to protect them from some threat, they vote democrat when they want people to give them things in the form of social services.

Conner: Correct. In 2004 the democrats nominated a war hero to run against a man who barely did his job in the National Guard, and Bush still won. In this case, retired general Douglas is almost certainly running in the democratic primaries. A number of democrats are already talking about voting for Douglas mainly because he's a war hero. Even if you got the nomination, president Ortega is a veteran of two wars, still has a slight limp from a wound he recieved in Afghanistan, and his dog is a war hero who used to sniff out landmines for U.S. soldiers. Before you make your official announcement, I'd recommend seeking the endorsement of at least one mainstream politician.

Bianca: Two come to mind. Ryan Odonnell and Syed Ali. Both congressmen, both of whom I've worked with on anti-trafficking bills.

Conner: I know of both of them. Both are war veterans. Odonnell served in a M.A.S.H unit in Korea, Ali was a doctor who served in five wars. Conservatives will like them because they're war heroes, liberals like them because they were in mdical units and never killed anyone. Either of their endorsements would very much help you. Ofcourse governor Dunn is the front-runner for the nomination. Officially he hasn't made the formal announcement, but he isn't seeking a second term as governor of California, although his wife is running to take his place. I seriously doubt that's a coincidence.

Bianca: We know it'll be an uphill battle, can I count on your help?

Conner: If I may be honest, I'm not sure we can win. But I'd rather fight for a candidate I believe in than work for a president I don't. So, if you'll have me, I'll help as best I can.

Bianca: Okay, let's do it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

One weekend in September Bianca made a trip to Washington D.C. She hoped she could convince congressman Ali and/or Odonnell to support her run for president. Given that they were both war veterans that would help in the primaries against general Douglas. Governor Dunn was charismatic, a former actor he was considered a liberal version of Ronald Reagan. This was clearly not going to be an easy race for Bianca to win, but it wasn't like the president had an easy job anyway. Bianca met with congressman Ali first at his own home. Syed Ali's wife Nadia, also a doctor, was at work at the moment.

.

Syed: Bianca, it's good to see you again.

Bianca: Good to see you too. I was wondering if you could help me with something.

Syed: Depends what it is.

Bianca: I'm thinking of running for office.

Syed: Good for you. You'd be a welcome addition to the house of representatives.

Bianca: I was thinking a little higher.

Syed: The senate?

Bianca: Actually, I'm considering running for president.

Syed: Wow, that will be an uphill battle. But there are few people I'd rather see as president than you.

Bianca: So, can I count on your endorsement?

Syed: You should have asked sooner. I've already promised my endorement to someone else.

Bianca: Who?

Syed: Congressman Ryan Odonnell.

Bianca: I didn't know he was running for president. Isn't he in his 80s?

Syed: 85. He's been serving this country since before either of us was born.

Bianca: True. I was actually going to ask him for an endorsement next, that evidently won't happen. Do you think he has a shot?

Syed: Probably not. He should have run in 2004, or 2008. Rumor was Kerry considered him for a running mate, until he realized Odonnell is pro-life. That alone probably means he won't get the democratic nomination. Still, I think he'd be a great president, and even if it's a lost cause I'll fight for it. As for you, you're still a young woman. You should run for congress or the senate first, maybe even governor of Pennsylvania. Get experience in politics, develop a good reputation. Then if the timing is right, maybe you can run for president. If I'm still around then, it would be an honor to vote for you.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

Note: You may notice I take a few historical liberties here, like the olympics having baseball in 1984, Fidel Castro living until at least 2017, and others will be more obvious.

.

On her way home from D.C. Bianca looked up some things about president Ortega. He was born in 1967 in Florida, the son of cuban refugees. As a child Gael Ortega did good in school, developed a passion for baseball. In 1984 he even played on the U.S. olympic baseball team at the age of 17. In 1985 Gael began college at Florida State on a military scholarship but also played baseball while in college. In 1989 he graduated and served three years in the marines, including the gulf war. After leaving the military in 1992 Gael began playing minor league baseball before being called to the major in 1995. During this time he married Maria, had four children. Over his seven year career Gael Ortega bounced around teams, helped the marlins win the 1997 world series, and pitched a no-hitter. Gael's batting average was better than most pitchers, even hitting a few home runs. By 2001 it seemed unlikely that he would get picked up again after the season ended. Then the terrorists attacks of September 11th occurred. Gael Ortega re-enlisted in the Marine Corps. He was sent to Afghanistan, where a landmine exploded and sent scrapnel into his leg. This injury left Ortega with a permenant limp, got him a medical discharge, and officially ended any chance he would ever have of playing professional baseball again. Fortunately the Marlins made him a pitching coach for a few years. Then, in 2007 president Bush asked Ortega to head up a program of exporting baseball to the youth of Afghanistan, keep them away from falling in with the extremists. This program was far from a cure all, but it helped. In 2010 th republicans convinced Ortega to run for congress in Florida as part of their effort to regain control of congress. As a congressman Gael Ortega proved himself a moderate conervative, believing in free market ideas more than govenment intervention, but also breaking with his party over global warming. Few expected him to get the republican nomination for president, but it seemed his party was desperate to keep Donald Trump from the nomination. Once Ortega got that, beating Hillary Clinton in the general election was fairly easy. Ortega remained a moderate conservative as president, he suprised many by resuming relations with Cuba. He even shook the hands of Fidel Castro, the man who forced his parents to flee. Some called it Ortega's "Nixon goes to China" moment. Like any president Ortega's approval rating had slowly declined since taking office, but he would still be tough to beat in 2020 for any democrat. Bianca knew her chances of ever becoming president were slowly decreasing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

Bianca returned home feeling somewhat dejected. She didn't let her children see her sad, but Maggie could tell something was wrong. They talked in private.

.

Maggie: How'd it go in D.C.?

Bianca: I hoped to get the endorsements of congressmen Odonnell and Ali. But Odonnell is running for president himself, and Ali is endorsing him.

Maggie: Sorry to hear it.

Bianca: They actually recommended that I run for office, but for congress or the senate.

Maggie: Make sense, starting small, maybe running for president in 20 years.

Bianca: I actually think Odonnell would be a good president,but at his age it worries me. General Douglas has a brilliant military mind, I'm not sure he can handle other issues. But those two are at least honorable men, I'm not crazy about governor Dunn or any of the others who could potentially run for the democratic nomination.

Maggie: But are you sure you want it to be you? I mean, we have talked about maybe adding to our family.

Bianca: Well you were pretty adament about wanting to carry a baby yourself. And I would make time for our family. That also includes making the world a better place for that child.

Maggie: I know, I've seen some of the great work you've done with the Marissa Center. If you really want to run for office, any office, I'll be there by our side.

.

Maggie and Bianca kissed. They didn't say it outloud, but a thought silently occurred to both women. Gael Ortega's wife had left him before he ran for president. Those two had seemed so happy together, but she couldn't take the scrutiny of being first lady.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

The day after Bianca returned home from D.C. she spoke with Conner Mcnamara.

.

Conner: Were you able to get the endorsements of the congressmen?

Bianca: Sadly no. Odonnell plans to run for president himself in two years, Ali has already agreed to endorse him.

Conner: That is a setback. But it's just a setback. You threw a lot of fundraisers for the Marissa Center. Any chance you can get some of your celebrity friends to endorse you, campaign with you?

Bianca: Possibly Allyson Hannigan.

Conner: Not bad, it's a start. You worked to lobby congress to update their rules regarding sexual assault. Any veteran friends you made who'd be willing to support your campaign?

Bianca: A few.

Conner: We should talk to ome of them, maybe get them to start "Veterans for Montgomery." Don't worry if they're not physically close to each other. With the internet they can start a website from several different states, ideally attract new members.

Bianca: There's something else. Congressman Ali suggested I start smaller, maybe run for the house or the senate at first.

Conner: I'm sure he's a friend, but he is supporting one of your potential opponnents.

Bianca: Maggie's already uneasy about the run. We've talked about maybe having another baby, the campaign would take me away from our family for extended periods.

Conner: I'm probably the last peron who should look down on anyone who chooses family over their career. And if you think running for congress first is a better long-term strategy, I understand. But if you want to stop because you think it will be hard, or because we have some setbacks, that is incredibly dissapointing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

Bianca was unsure whether she should run for president. Erica and Miranda wanted her to run, Maggie didn't. Bianca decided to talk to her sister Kendall about her decision. When Bianca arrived Zack gave her a speech he'd been working on for if she decided to run. As Bianca began reading it Zack left the two sisters alone to talk.

.

Kendall: Zack said if the speech isn't good he won't be offended if you change or just don't use it.

Bianca: It says "We may have disagreemnts on abortion, but surely we can all work together to reduce the number of abortions." And this part "We have disagreements on gun control, but don't tell me we can't reduce gun violence while also protecting the second amendment." For one thing, this speech is sounding a lot like Obama's speech from the 2008 convention.

Kendall: Yeah, Zack liked the speech and used it as inspiration. You should probably change it a little.

Bianca: There's another problem. This speech says I'm pro-choice. The truth is, my views have evolved. I believe all have the right to life, including the unborn.

Kendall: We all assumed you were pro-choice. When you were pregnant with Miranda, you consiered it an option.

Bianca: Yes, and I came close to making the biggest mistake of my life. Since then I've talked to a number of women at the Marissa Center who had abortions, most were in desperate situations. Every one, almost without exception, is racked with guilt over it. I look at Miranda, at Ishmael, at you, how exactly are oters concieved like that less human than any of you?

Kendall: I get it. I've struggled over this issue too. Just pointing out that, as private citizens we have the right to not take a stand on this stuff. If you run for president, it will come up.

Bianca: I know, and this will make getting the democratic nomination much harder. I am also not a fan of guns. The second amendment was written at a time when we had citizen militias instead of an army. Those gunstook thirty seconds to reload. Today's weapons, which are frightiningly legal, can fire many more bullets in less than half the time.

Kendall: So you're running for the democratic nomination as a pro-lifer, and running against guns. This will be a challenge. But, if you're in, I'm in. Whatever you need.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

Conner sat in his living room, watching the news. It was late Spetember, people were already talking about the presidential race two years away. President Ortega was an honorable man, but he was wrong on healthcare, minimum wage, much of foreign policy. Conner had hoped Bianca Montgomery would run, she could make a good president. But if she was willing to quit the moment things got hard, she shouldn't run. But this night, Bianca came to see Conner.

.

Bianca: I need your help.

Conner: With what?

Bianca: My family offerred to help in my campaign. I love them, but I think I need more experienced people to help me run.

Conner: I know a few people, two in paricular come to mind. But things will get harder. As hard as the primaries will be, the general election will be worse, actually governing will be brutal. The New Hampshire primary is over a year away, that's plenty of time to get your message across, and plenty of time for things to be revealed. The press will uncover every detail of your personal life, your family, if they run out of real news the press will make stuff up, and if you lose your cool once, we're done. The first time we spoke, it was clear we agreed on all the important issues, that's why I want to fight for you. But I need to know you're in this till the bitter end.

Bianca: I am. I want to be president because I think I can make the world a better place. I know it will be hard, but I'm in till the end.

Conner: Okay then, so am I.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

Over the next week Conner called his old friends Abe Smith and Sarah Johnston. Abe was in his early 40s and had been involved in politics ever since 2000, being involved in Ralph Nader's presidential run. Abe was primarily a practicing attorney, but was somewhat known in congressional campaigns. Sarah was in her late 20s, she could be Bianca's primary speech writer and help her relate better to the average voter. Sarah had bounced around for much of her life, alluded to a "mis-spent youth." She had been involved in many things, from comic books to soap operas. They decided that Bianca would officially announce her candidacy on Febuary 6th 2019. That was Bianca's 35th birthday, officially becoming old enough to run for president. She would spend the four months before then preparing, how to address any issue that might come up. For example the issue of infidelity in Bianca's marriage might come up. Sarah spoke with Bianca about this.

.

Sarah: People will ask if you ever cheated on Maggie?

Bianca: I haven't.

Sarah: Has she ever cheated on you?

Bianca: Once, a long time ago. If they ask, I'll say it's between me and her.

Sarah: So if they ask "Have you ever cheated on Maggie?" the answer will be "No." If they ask "Has Maggie ever cheated on you?" the answer will be "That's between me and her." It will not be hard to figure this out.

Bianca: I see your point. What do you suggest?

Sarah: If either question is asked I suggest you say "If it happenned it would be between me and my wife." If Bill Clinton had done that it would ave caused him a lot less trouble. If you remain consistent with that answer, it could help you later.

Bianca: How so?

Sarah: If something were to happen later, if you were ever unfaithful...

Bianca: I would never commit adultery.

Sarah: I'm not recommending it, and hopefully you never will. I'm just saying, I try and prepare for any eventuality.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

Christmas 2018 was a time Bianca wanted to savor with her family. Next year she would be running for president. Christmas 2020, she might be preparing to officially take the job. If so, the next four or eight christmas' would likely he incredibly hectic. But this year, it was just about family. Bianca and Maggie quietly put the presents under the tree late at night, knowing Gabby would want to wake up early to unwrap all the presents from Santa. Miranda and Ishmael had long realized who these presents were really from, but kept up pretenses for Gabby. It wouldn't be long before Gabby figured out the truth, but she would likely be expected to keep up pretenses for the new baby in a couple of years. Ishmael still practiced his original religion of islam, but also celebrated this with his new family. Bianca and Maggie put the presents under the tree, and quickly ate the cookies and milk before getting a couple hours sleep. Christmas day the whole family came over for dinner. Jack, Erica, Kendall, Zack, Spike, Ian, Greenlee, Ryan, Emma. Everyone sang christmas carols, got a few words wrong. The children played with their toys, everyne seemed to enjoy the mashed potatoes that Bianca made. It was good to have the whole family together, exhausting, but worth it. After everyone left and the kids were in bed Bianca looked at an old picture. This was from christmas 2003 and had Kendall, David, Maggie, and Bianca, who was pregnant with Miranda. These four were conspiring at the time to hide Bianca's pregnancy, make sure her father was never known. Despite that Bianca insisted they all take one picture together, one she saved for years. In some ways that had been the worst christmas of Bianca's life. She was still dealing with the trauma of the rape, Erica and Kendall were practically at war, Kendall was facing trial for Michael's murder, and Bianca was terrified the truth would come out. Yet in other ways, that had been the best christmas of her life. She was excited about becoming a mother, she and Maggie were growing closer, and it was the first time she believed she and Kendall could be real sisters. Bianca had recently become friends with Babe, but that fell apart, and David betrayed Bianca's trust. Despite their animosity, Bianca looked back on them at this time with nostalgia. She had reconciled with both David and Babe after Marissa's death, but she didn't forget. David had saved Babe through Orpheus, but couldn't save Marissa. Marissa barely got any time to know her twin sister before she finally succumbed to her gunshot wounds after weeks of struggle. Bianca wondered, how would she look back at christmas 2018?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

Febuary 6th 2019

.

This day had been staring Bianca in the face for months. At first it seemed far away, then it became Wednesday, now it was today. This was the day Bianca planned to officially announce her candidacy for president of the United States of America. The plan was for her to hold a press conference at the Marissa Center. There she would make the announcement, let reporters ask any questions they wanted. Bianca would answer all questions truthfully, on some matters regarding her family Bianca would say it was a private family matter. But they would likely ask Bianca her opinion on many social and political issues, and Bianca was prepared. She was a little nervous, but felt she could do it. The press was already a bit curious, given the group calling itself "veterans for Montgomery" on the internet. Her ally, congressman Ryan Odonnell, had already announced his own candidacy, but despite his great record on human rights Bianca hadn't actually endorsed him yet. When she made her children breakfast this morning Gabby insisted on wearing her t-shirt that said "Snoopy for president." Bianca wondered if Maggie had a hand in this, was trying to tell her wife something. At any rate, Bianca dropped Gabby off at school, then drove to the Marissa Center. Bianca gave a little speech, written by Sarah. It concluded with her officially announcing her candidacy for president. Then Bianca was asked a number of questions. She answered them all. She had expected them to ask her about abortion, healthcare, minimum wage, gun control, the war in Afghanistan. Some questions were a bit unexpected, Bianca had to think on her feet.

.

Reporter: Will you reveal the truth about the government's UFO conspiracy?

Bianca: I don't know what the truth is exactly. But I believe the people have a right to the truth. So yes, whatever the truth is, I will reveal it as president.

Reporter: What is your opinion about satanism gaining influence in America?

Bianca: I'm not sure that's true. But my understanding of the first amendment is that it guarantees freedom of religion. It doesn't matter if I don't understand or like the religion. I have neither the desire or the power to outlaw an unpopular religion.

Reporter: Do you believe our government will ever endorse a Hunger Games situation?

Bianca: I sincerely hope not. I can't predict what will happen four or five hundred years from now, but it won't happen during my administration.

.

Bianca found herself more at ease as the questions continued. She gained more confidence, felt she could do this. Bianca had no doubt that this part would continue as president, more questions would arise over time. She was committing herself to potentially ten years of this. She felt she would be a good president.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

Bianca spent the next three weeks performing other people's jobs. This was a fairly old political stunt, spend a day doing the job of one of your constituents, let the people know you're one of them at heart. These jobs included supermarket cashier, delivery person, fast-food worker, and heart suregeon. Bianca only observed the last one. Whenever they let her Bianca tried talking to these people about education, healthcare, and other ways the government could help their lot in life. By the end of Febuary 2019 the polls came out for the democratic primaries. The first vote wasn't for almost a year, things could change, but the candidates couldn't ignore these polls right now. Retired general Douglas had the lead at 24%. Former governor Benjamin Dunn was in second with 21%. Given Dunn's charisma he could easily overtake Douglas before New Hampshire. Congressman Odonnell had a decent third with 15%. A former teacher, Odonnell had already put out his education plan out. After that congresmen James Sadler and Mitch Kendrick seemed tied for 4th at somewhere between 10% and 11% each. Sadler was a long-term congressman from New Mexico, specifically Roswell, where the legendary UFO crash allegedly took place. Sadler had made this an issue in his campaigns, promising to uncover the truth in congress and tell the world. He seemed a little crazy for this, but he may have had financial reasons for this. Much of the tourism to his district was a result of the UFO legend, Sadler's biggest donor was the New Mexico small business association. For whatever reasons Sadler was now running for president, and like Bianca he promised to tell the truth as president. Congressman Kendrick was a former district attorney and businessman. He was believed to be corrupt, but nothing had ever been proven just yet. Bianca Montgomery was 6th, 9%. For now Bianca was losing to the UFO nut, a man in his mid-80s, and it seemed they were all losing to a former actor, all but Douglas. Ofcourse Douglas was known to be boring, not terribly charismatic. Bianca might have the advantage there, but Dunn was probably the most charismatic. Even Odonnell, who was a huge comic book fan, could appeal to younger voters in that way. This was not going to be an easy campaign.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

Bianca was a fairly well-known individual. Erica Kane's daughter, a humanitarian in her own right. But few were taking her candidacy for president seriously. In early March she agree to be interviewed by Ellen Degeneres on her talk show Ellen. Whatever gave her the chance to get her message across was probably a good thing.

.

Ellen: So, who proposed, you or Maggie.

Bianca: That's actually an interesting story. We had been dating again for over a year, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, wanted us, and our children, to be a family. And it was right after the supreme court said same-sex marriage was legal in all 50 states, Maggie and I were both thrilled about that. I got the engagement ring, planned a big romantic evening to officially pop the question. But then Maggie got a fever, and I had to take care of her. But as I was making her soup, I knew that I'd rather be doing this, than be with anyone else, sick or healthy. So, I got my engagement ring, kneeled down at the bed, and proposed. Maggie accepted, but as I was putting the ring on her I realized that the inscription was gone.

Ellen: You had an inscription on her ring?

Bianca: Yeah, "To my beloved Maggie" now it was gone. Maggie figured it out. I had gotten the wrong ring, this was the ring she had gotten for me.

Ellen: So, you were both planning to propose, that is so sweet. Anyway, let's get to business. Former vice-president Biden credited the sitcom "Will and Grace" with making more people accepting of gay rights. Do you agree with that?

Bianca: I would actually give more credit to "Buffy the vampire slayer." Those who watched "Will and Grace" knew it had an openly gay man as a main character. In 1998 that probably turned more people off from the show than attracted. "Buffy" on the other hand, the first three seasons Willow had a big crush on Xander, then she dated Oz. So, except for a brief glimpse of her vampire counterpart, we had every reason to think she was heterosexual. Then, in season four, Willow fell in love with Tara. It shocked many fans, but we already knew and loved her, so fans, particularly young fans, came to believe more in gay rights.

Ellen: I take it you were a fan. Did you consider Willow to be a role model?

Bianca: Not when she tried to destroy the world, other than that one time. Actually, at first, I was shocked, and a little bit angry. At the time I was still rooting for Xander and Willow to wind up together. Also, I wasn't ready to admit who I was just yet, si I can't say I liked the idea at first. But, like most fans, I came to like Tara. And as I came to accept myself, I also realized that I had a crush on her.

Ellen: As a congressman Gael Ortega was critical of same-sex marriage. President Ortega however has upheld the law regarding the right to marry. Any comment on that?

Bianca: It's not hard to understand. Ortega himself has said he merely upholds the law, he doesn't write or interpret the law.

Ellen: If elected, what exactly would you do to advance the cause of gay rights?

Bianca: I will fight for laws to prohibit people from being fired for their sexual orientation. Only in six states is that illegal right now. I will fight against bullying in schools. My education plan will teach children as young as kindergarden that it is wrong to bully, including how bad it is to bully some child who might be gay. And ofcourse, I will enforce the laws allowing for same-sex marriage in all 50 states.

Ellen: Sounds good, and I wish you the best.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

By late March Bianca had advanced in the polls, but still hadn't reached double digits. She was having breakfast at a diner in Chicago, talking to a few of the local patrons. One in particular, a construction worker named Steve, seemed to have a lot of questions.

.

Steve: Do you plan to raise minimum wage?

Bianca: Absolutely. The current minimum wage of 7:25 per hour is not nearly enough to pay bills and raise children. I think that has a negative effect on families when both parents have to work 70 or 80 hours a week and can't give children the proper guidance they need.

Steve: I don't mean to be dis-respectful, but given your own lifestyle, do you still feel children do better with both a mother and a father?

Bianca: I actually fell that children do better with both male and female influences. In my own case, I tried to be a strong role model for my children. But I also had them around strong male influences, in particular my uncle Jack. I know he is better at showing my son Ishmael how to be a man than I could ever be, and I am grateful for that.

.

These questions continued for some time. Bianca ate bites of her food while they asked their questions and then answered between bites. If she became president Bianca knew she'd have to get used to doing multiple things at once, this could actually be good practice. As they were talking Bianca recieved a text from Sarah, who was now her press secretary. It said there was a story breaking that might affect their campaign.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

.

After recieving Sarah's tet message Bianca quietly excused herself and went to the ladies room. She then used her smartphone to tune to the news station that Sarah told her to. The reporter was talking about a story from a few days ago. A 14 year old girl, whose name was withheld because of her age, had been sexually assaulted and shot in the head. The poor girl was still in a coma, it was unknown if she would ever wake up. As a mother Bianca's heart went out to this girl and her family. As a politician Bianca was fighting against sexual assault, but feared it could never be defeated completely. The police had not made any arrests as of yet. This news station was now reporting that the phycical evidence indicated that her assailant had been female. The police department would not comment on this, this story might force them to reveal information to the public before they were ready. Bianca had counseled enough women at the Marissa Center to know that same-sex assault happenned. It didn't happen as often as heterosexual assault, but it happenned more often than the average person realized. Sarah knew that Bianca would be asked about this. She had already detailed her programs of education to teach children it was always wrong to hurt a girl, her plan to give rape survivors more rights, including not making them pay for their own rape kits. Sexual assault was far too common for the news to pick up on every one. But a lesbian rapin another girl, that would get people's attention. Sarah was right to believe this could hurt Bianca, regardless of whether she had been in any way involved in this horrible act of violence. For better or worse, a national story like this could an openly gay woman like Bianca.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

.

Bianca returned home for Miranda's 15th birthday. She tried to call her family every night when she was on the road, but it was a little hard not being there with them. It was good for all five of them to have dinner together again. That night Bianca and Maggie got to enjoy a night together. But, they knew it wouldn't last. Soon enough Bianca would have to resume her campaigning. They talked about this tonight.

.

Maggie: I heard about the girl. One idiot on tv basically blaming you. I wouldn't try assigning logic to that.

Bianca: Yeah. I don't really have a problem putting a raist in prison and throwing away the key. Unfortunatly there will be a homophobic backlash. As it is there's an epidemic of suicide among LGBT youth.

Maggie: I know, I've seen the results at the hospital. I really hope you'll do something about that as president.

Bianca: I will.

Maggie: Maria says I'm healthy enough to carry a child to term.

Bianca: That is great. Pregnancy is hard, but I think you can do it.

Maggie: Damn right. I'm nervous, but excited.

Bianca: You clearly don't remember my vomiting, the mood swings.

Maggie: Mostly I remember your breasts getting bigger.

Bianca: I'm excited to have this baby with you. And I will do what I can to make the world a better place for her or him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

.

Just as Bianca feared, there was a homophobic backlash against LGBT youth. It was particularly bad in South Carolina, where the incident had occured. By April Charleston police had arrested four teenage girls, the prosecution alleged that they had gang-raped the girl, then tried to kill her to prevent her from testifying later. Their names were also being withheld because they were all under 18. Whether these four were guilty or not Bianca couldn't say, South Carolina police were withholding information from the public. If they were guilty they deserved to rot in prison. If they were innocent, hopefully they'd get a fair trial and be aquitted. One morning Bianca was having a meeting with Conner, Abe, Sarah. Sarah had been doing research on Bianca's most recent poll numbers.

.

Sarah: Bear in mind, we all knew from day one that this would be an uphill battle, at best.

Bianca: The news is that bad huh?

Sarah: Yes. Your current standing in the democratic party, is 3%. In what used to be a six person race, you're now in 7th.

Bianca: So I'm losing to Douglas, Dunn, Odonnell, Sadler, Kendrick, who else?

Sarah; The comedian Stephen Colbert. Colbert says he "might" run, and some plan to write him in.

Bianca: So, I'm losing in the liberal party to a mock conservative who isn't officially running.

Sarah: Yes, but you're beating a lot of other candidates. More people run for president than people realize. There's one guy who calls himself the "friendly fascist" and wants to require all citizens to carry concealed weapons. Another guy who wants to reduce the salary of all politicians to one dollar a year and "make them get a real job." And let's not forget one woman who wants to make humanity extinct. You're easily beating all of them.

.

The group laughed at this.

.

Abe: Thanks Sarah, we needed that.

Bianca: So, are we losing because of the incident in South Carolina?

Sarah: Partly. A number of working poor refuse to vote for a homosexual. We're not doing as well with the gay community as we hoped. Your right to life beliefs hurt us there, and you saying that gay parent have a moral obligation to seek out role models of the opposite sex, some feel you're lecturing them. Gun owners call you a hypocrite for shooting your own rapist, while denying other women the same right to defend themselves. There is talk that you were associated with radical groups in college, either pro-war or anti-war.

Bianca: I'd like to address that. In the fall of 2002, my first semester, I attended two rallies regarding the upcoming Iraq war. One pro-war rally, one anti-war rally. I wanted to hear both sides. The pro-war rally had good people who felt Suddam Hussein was a butcher who needed to be removed. It also had some lunatics who just wanted to wipe out all arabs. The anti-war rally had good people who felt war and collateral damage was always wrong. It also had ome lunatics who shouted nasty anti-semetic language. There's a reason I never attended more rallies after that.

Conner: That can be explained fairly easily. You were young, wanted to hear both sides of the argument, you didn't know there'd be lunatics there. Unfortunately, some will use it against you. Especially given your adoption of a young muslim boy, they will call you and your family all sorts of horrible names.

Bianca: I know. So, do we have any support?

Sarah: Governor Dunn has a lot of celebrities on his side, but Allyson Hannigan and Natalie Portman support you. They were both at fundraisers for the Marissa Center right?

Bianca: Yeah, I know them both a little. Anyone else?

Abe: I think we have a good chance of getting congressman Odonnell to endorse us after he drop out.

Bianca: You think he will?

Abe: Given his health, yes. Once he does we can likely get congresman Ali in our camp.

Conner: Given your support for a two-state olution to the Israeli-Palestinian conflict JStreet wants you to speak at their annual conference in August, if you're still running at that point.

Bianca: I will be. Anyone else?

Conner: There is one group, but allying with them is risky.

Bianca: What is it, the KKK, the government of North Korea?

Conner: Don't be ridiculous, no serious candidate would get their endorsement. I mean a group called "All lives matter." It's an anti-abortion group.

Bianca: I know them, it's primarily made of people who were concieved out of rape, or women who became mothers through rape. It's a support group of sorts, Miranda and Ishmael go on their website sometimes.

Conner: Correct. They're also an advocacy group, single issue, but many of their member are conservative leaning and/or voting republican.

Bianca: I have to admit, our party bears some blame for that. Our platform is overtly pro-choice, specifically singling out pregnancies from rape, how do we think that makes those people feel. I've seen the shame and self-doubt that people like Kendall, Miranda, Ishmael feel as a result. Let's meet with them. If they won't endorse a lesbian, that's our loss, but let' not assume they're homphobic because they're pro-life.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

.

Miranda was nervous. Today her school was handing out report cards. It was also Friday, students were suppossed to have them signed by a parent and brought back on Monday. Miranda believed she had done okay. Her previous two report cards were all A's and B's. Her mothers were both happy, they joked that they expected only A's and B's from now on. Bianca and Maggie would likely be happy as long as their children tried their best, but Miranda would hate to ruin her perfect streak. At lunch a boy named Kyle sat down next to Miranda. It looked like Kyle was going to ask Miranda on a date. He wasn't the first to ask, particularly since Bianca announced her candidacy. Other boys, and a few girls, had asked Miranda out, but none of them were the boy Miranda really wanted.

.

Kyle: Miranda, would you like to go to the movies tonight?

Miranda: I'm sorry Kyle, but I'm spending tonight with my family, and tomorrow night I have to study.

Kyle: Okay, that didn't work. I'd like to propose a business proposition. We kind of have a pool going on, who will be the first to kiss you. Ten bucks to get in, it's over two hundred now. If you let me say it's you, I'll split it with you.

Miranda: Really? Well, I have a message for anyone involved in the pool, "Go to Hell."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

.

When Miranda returned home she tried to put up a brave face. She had gotten all A's, that was a first. She went upstairs to her room, watched some tv before her mothers got home. Maggie got home from the hospital first, Bianca arrived ten minutes later. Once both women were here they called to Miranda, asked to see her report card.

.

Maggie: All A's. Way to go Miranda.

Miranda: Thank you.

Bianca: Is everything okay?

Miranda: Yeah, I'm fine.

Bianca: Please Miranda, don't lie to me.

Miranda: A boy asked me out.

Maggie: Not the boy you wanted?

Miranda: Definitely not. He told me there's a pool going on as to who will be the first to kiss me. They even have a website.

Bianca: I'm so sorry.

Miranda: I'll be okay. It's just a little hard now.

Bianca: Some boys are jerks.

Miranda: Girls too apparently.

Bianca: But someday you'll find the right boy, or girl.

Miranda: I'm heterosexual, sorry to dissapoint you.

Bianca: You couldn't dissapoint me just by that.

Miranda: I'm just kidding mom.

Bianca: Glad you still have a sense of humor.

.

Although Miranda said she was fine all of her family was here for her tonight. They ate pizza, watched movies. These five often did this on Friday nights, although it had become less common since Bianca's candidacy began. But Bianca needed to let her children know she was there for them, even now. Unfortunately they got an unexpected interruption this night, and the news was not good.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

.

There was a knock on the door at the Montgomery-Stone house. Maggie looked outside. A man in a suit was standing outside, flashing a badge that identified him as Secret Service. Bianca and Maggie sent the children upstairs. If Secret Service was here about death threats, they didn't want the children to know unless absolutely neccessary. Once they were upstairs Bianca and Maggie let in the agent, Richard Walsh.

.

Walsh: Bianca Montgomery, Maggie Stone, my name is Richard Walsh, Secret Service.

Bianca: Does this involve security concerns?

Walsh: Yes. We're aware of numerous death threats against you and your family.

Bianca: Is this serious?

Walsh: Secret Service treats death threats against a presidential candidate seriously. I'd like to put a guard around you. One agent at a time, rotating in eight hour shifts.

Bianca: And my family?

Walsh: I'd prefer your children limit their exposure for awhile. We can put an agent in Miranda and Ishmael's highschool, another in Gabrielle's grammer school, but they'd have to be unarmed. Unfortunately, that is the extant we'd be able to protect you. Your mother, sister, wife, we don't have the resources to protect them at the moment.

Maggie: It's cool, I'd rather have my children defended than myself. And I'm sure Erica and Kendall would feel the same way.

Bianca: Is this threat anything specific?

Walsh: Mostly just angry people writing letters after the incident in South Carolina. Hopefully, they don't actually plan to murder you. That will die down over time. But we can't rule out the possibility of a covert plan to end your life, they likely won't give advance warning. I assure you we will do all we can to protect you and your family. If it helps any, if you die, there's a good chance I'll already be dead.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

.

Bianca spent much of the next week preparing for the first primary debate. She would be one of six candidates, seven if Colbert decided to officially run. This debate was scheduled for Thursday April 25th at American University in Washington D.C. This might be Bianca's last chance to get her message across. It was likely that after this, when some candidates jumped ahead and others fell down, that future debates would start excluding candidates. If Bianca couldn't get into more debates, it would be next to impossible to get the nomination, much less the presidency. In the meantime Erica was appearing on the talk shows, not exactly new territory for her. She talked about her daughter, and Africa. Erica proved herself suprisingly knowledgeable in this area, given all the charity work she had done in that area. Miranda, Ishmael, and Gabby got used to having a security guard in their school. The schools already had metal detectors, so intruders with guns couldn't get inside. Security for one student was new, but they understood the neccessity in this case. The jerks who ran a pool about kissing Miranda were a bit nervous, seeing a big guard following her. Miranda didn't say anything to them, just smiled. They could avoid prosecution for their website since they only used pictures that were decent, and that Miranda had herself posted on social media. But Miranda could make them feel a little bit nervous with her guard. And hopefully, Miranda could get asked by the one boy she liked. Bianca continued preparing. The questions were unknown to the candidates ahead of time, only the moderator knew what would be asked. Still, Bianca could guess what questions the moderator would consider most relevant to the american people, and prepare for anything that might come up. The important thing was to get her ideas across, be as appealing as she possibly could. Bianca also couldn't appear too nervous, even though it was her last chance.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

.

April 25th 2019

.

Bianca Montgomery had apparently achieved a political first. She was in her hotel room in D.C., preparing to leave for the debate. There were protestors outside. It wasn't too unusual, presidential candidates often attracted protestors. It was impossible to get 100% support. George Washington was the only candidate to get all electoral votes, but likely would not have if black people had been allowed to vote in the 18th century. What was unusual about Bianca's protestors was that there were homophobes and pro-choicers, both protesting against her. Uniting these two groups was likely a political first. Bianca just had to brush it off, walk outside with her head held high, and go to the debate. Agent Walsh would have preferred taking a more covert exit out the building, but Bianca knew if she let them rattle her, let them think they beat her, she couldn't gain more support. Hopefully these people didn't represent the majority of americans, they were just louder. Bianca made a final call to her wife and children. Miranda had wanted to be here for the debate, but she had school tomorrow. Kendall and Erica would be here for the post debate shaking of hands and hugging of relatives. Bianca walked outside, the idiots threw horrible insults at her. But Bianca just kept smiling, acting like they weren't even there, and walked to her limo. She got there in plenty of time, stood at the podium with the other five. Fortunately Stephen Colbert had decided not to come tonight. At least the first debate would be somewhat dignified. As the countdown to the debate reached mere seconds, Bianca prepared herself. This would either be as close as she ever came to being president, or would be the moment she turned it around and achieved an important step towards her eventual presidency.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

.

At exactly 8pm eastern standard time the pre-debate began. The moderator introduced himself and the six candidates. Each candidate made a very brief opening statement, then the questions began.

.

Moderator: By virtue of coin tosses the first question goes to congressman Odonnell. Congressman, you were the first canidate to put out your education plan. Shortly after all the other candidates put out their education plans, most were nearly identical to yours. Any comments on that?

Odonnell: I think these other candidates were developing their own education plans, then they saw mine, and realized my ideas were better.

.

There was some brief laughter from that.

.

Odonnell: In all seriousness I think great minds think alike. And I put it out there hoping at least part of it would be used. If any other candidate wants to use it, they're welcome to it.

.

Moderator: Governor Dunn, you dealt with the issue of illegal immigration for four years. What, if anything, will you do differently as president?

Dunn: I will focu more on enforcement of border patrol. But we also have to deal with the situation of over 12 million undocumented immigrants already living in this country. For the most part they're doing the jobs that americans don't want to do. As governor I supportd president Ortega's guest worker program and as president I will fight for it. By focusing our resources on weeding out terrorists and other violent criminals, we will make this a safer country for all.

.

Moderator: General Douglas, America has had military troops in Afghanistan for 17 years and the taliban remains a threat. If you were president, would you consider negotiating with the taliban to end the conflict?

Douglas: No. Afghanistan is still ripe with conflict, but things are improving. This is the first generation in the entire history of Afghanistan where the majority of women are literate, ethnic fighting is as low as it's been in centuries, and thousands of afghan students choose to come here to continue their quest for higher education. There is still much to be done, and maybe it won't be over before the end of my second term, but it will happen.

.

Moderator: Ms Montgomery, you say you believe we should have universal healthcare in this country. That would require a huge tax increase, how exactly can the working poor afford this tax increase?

Bianca: For one thing much of the tax increases will be at the wealthiest five percent. Secondly, by focusing on preventative care, it will cost the working poor less in the long run. If a person suffers a heart-attack the hospitals will give great care to save their life. But if they need a dollar per day to prevent a heart-attack, they're on their own. The same is true for cancer screenings, insurance companies won't pay for screenings, for colonoscopies, which ends up costing everyone more. My healthcare plan would require insurance companies to pay for preventitive care. It would also provide a bonus for doctors who convince five patients to quit smoking in a year. We're still working on how much the bonus should be, but it would be far less than it would be far less than it would take to treat any of these five if they develop lung cancer.

.

Bianca did fairly well, but wasn't called on nearly enough. Congressman Kendrick remarked that Bianca had ideas similar to the other candidates, but had been around politics a much shorter time. He made a comment.

.

Kendrick: Ms Montgomery, what if anything are you against?

Bianca: I am against dis-regarding a good idea merely because it's not my idea. I am against letting millions of people go without healthcare rather than admit that my opponents might be right. I never claimed I was trying to re-invent the wheel. I will fight for the american people and take ideas from whoever can give me good ideas, even republicans.

.

This got applause for Bianca, and Kendrick tried to hide his worry.

.

The debate continued. Bianca gave a good closing statement, but it was congressman Sadler gave the one that the press would best remember.

.

Sadler: People say I'm a one issue candidate. They don't realize how much is involved in my one issue. I believe the people are better served when the government tells the truth, although admittedly I have little to compare it to. I believe out planet should unite to defend against a potential invasion from extra-terrestrials. And I believe that most of these aliens just want to live here in peace. Many are likely refugees, like most of our ancestors. I would be honored to make America open to extra-terrestrial refugees.

.

As the debate ended Bianca realized that congressman Sadler was using the UFO thing to draw attention to issues like defense, immigration, government transparency. Maybe he wasn't insane after all. All the candidates shook hands, hugged and kissed their relatives. The question was, was it enough for Bianca to jump ahead in the polls.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

.

Friday morning Bianca, Conner, Abe, and Sarah were eating the free continental breakfast while agent Walsh stood outside. Bianca hoped the off duty agents had already eaten there, they were staying at the hotel as well. Bianca was on the phone, wishing her children a good morning. The other three were on their phones, trying to find the most recent poll numbers. Sarah suddenly seemed very excited. As all the calls ended Sarah gave the good news.

.

Sarah: We went ahead in the polls. We now have between 10% and 11% percent. We're in 5th, ahead of Kendrick, and Colbert.

Bianca: We're ahead of Colbert? Awesome.

Sarah: People now see Kendrick as a bit of a bully. And since Colbert wasn't in the debate, people think he's not in the race anymore. Sadler has a slight lead, but that's expected to decline unless he gives real details of his plan and stops talking about space aliens.

Bianca: What about Odonnell, Dunn, and Douglas?

Sarah: Dunn took the lead. Douglas is now in second. We always knew Dunn is more charismatic than Douglas. Dunn's people portray him as having the better ideas, but people still view him as boring. Odonnell's record on gay rights is almost identical to yours, the difference is he's been doing it longer. As a city councilman Ryan Odonnell was fighting for A.I.D.S. funing when the Reagan administration was ignoring the problem. But his age, on day one he'd be almost a decade older than Reaga when Reagan left office.

Conner: The people are less likely to vote for someone that old, but what about someone this young?

Sarah: Not so eager. There's another thing we need to consider. It is possible that Douglas and Dunn will be the two front-runners for the rest of the campaign. They don't seem to like each other, if you can reach and stay at a solid third, there's a good chance that the nominee will ask you to be their vice-president.

Bianca: Okay, we'll keep campaigning as hard as we can. We will be respectful of the other cndidates, even Kendrick. We'll put our ideas out there, hope it works. We my not win the nomination. If that's the case, and the job is offerred, we'll deal with it then.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

.

Bianca returned home in time to spend this Friday night with her wife and children. Miranda seemed the most excited to have her mother back.

.

Miranda: Congragulations, made it to 5th, gaining on 4th.

Bianca: Thank you, here's hoping.

Miranda: I was thinking, this summer, after school lets out, maybe I could join you on the campaign trail.

Bianca: Maybe. You've gotten good grades so far. Let' say if you get good grades on your final report card, you can join the campaign at some safe areas.

Miranda: Okay. I'll start studying for my next test right after dinner.

Bianca: Good. I get the feeling there's something else you want to tell me.

Miranda: There is. A boy asked me out, a boy I really like.

Bianca: Okay, who's the lucky boy?

Miranda: Someone you've know for much of my life. He's only slightly younger than me, and he gets good grades.

Bianca: All good things. But it feels like you're avoiding telling me who he is.

Miranda: AJ Chandler.

Bianca: As in Babe and JR Chandler's son, Adam Chandler's grandson.

Miranda: Yes. You know we've been friends for awhile, and we've experienced similar tragedies.

Bianca: Because you both had one parent murder another?

Miranda: Yeah. I know you don't exactly get along with either Babe or Adam.

Bianca: That was a long time ago. I'll speak to both of them. And yes, you have my permission to date AJ.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

.

Bianca had been in conflict with both Babe and Adam in the past. She had forgiven them both, after Marissa's murder those old feuds just didn't seem important. Still, that didn't neccessarily mean she wanted to be around them at family get together. But if Miranda and AJ were in love, the three of them would have to get along. From what Bianca heard Babe and Adam had been raising AJ, ever since that night. Babe still visited David in prison, Bianca could only imagine how Adam felt about that. Bianca agreed to talk to these two one night.

.

Adam: Thank you for coming Bianca.

Bianca: I figured I should. My daughter is in love with your grandson, your son Babe.

Adam: I admit I was a little suprised.

Babe: I wasn't. A part of me always knew our children would fall in love one day. I just hope you won't hold what Adam and I did against AJ.

Bianca: I don't. And I forgave you both a long time ago.

Adam: That could help you as president. You'd have to negotiate with people you'd rather see thrown into prison. Getting along with us is a good start. Actually, I can help with your campaign, if you want.

Bianca: I thought you were a republican.

Adam: I am, but it might be useful to be in good with the president. Especially if Miranda and AJ get married, the president would be my in-law.

Bianca: That's good to know. I admit I haven't been around either of you much lately, but we should all try to get along for the sake of the children.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

.

By mid-May Bianca had jumped to 4th in the poll. As much as people foung congresman Sadler entertaining, they didn't want him to be president. Most likely Bianca would soon overtake her old friend congressman Odonnell. As a precaution she asked Tad, a private investigator, to look into her opponents. She didn't want to win dirty, but it was possible one or more of them could be involved in something bad, something the american people had a right to know about. Tad presented Bianca with his findings.

.

Tad: Sadler is a little nuts, but can't find anything immoral or illegal in his past. General Douglas, he supports gay marriage now, but during his career in the army he enforced its rules regarding homosexual conduct. Douglas was in the army long enough to se its policy evolve from dishonorable discharge, to don't ask don't tell, to gay soldiers getting married in the field.

Bianca: I can't blame him for that, he was just enforcing the rules that others wrote.

Tad: Okay, but there's nothing else I found on him. Congressman Odonnell, seems pretty clean. A teacher for 40 years, no evidence of any extra-marital affair. There is one thing, in October 2001 congressman Odonnell was brought into the FBI office. Whatever it was about, the FBI is keeping it classified.

Bianca: It was right after 9/11, they were probably just concerned about a congressman's safety.

Tad: Maybe, but I don't know why they'd keep it classified. Anyway, these ones are nothing bad. Congressman Kendrick on the other hand. When he was a district attorney, he used his influence to put his own vending machines in the courthouse, essentially creating a de facto monopoly. He also has season tickets to the local highschool girl's basketball team. Kendrick claims to believe in giving money to youth sports to teach them good values, he use the games to make business contacts, and for some reason girl's basketball is more pure tha men's basketball. Some however think he just likes to watch underage girls running around. There's no proof of this, and the vending machine thing might seem small, but when added together, it doesn't look good for him.

Bianca: He's running 6th, and we have no evidence that he's a pervert. Anything bad on governor Dunn?

Tad: Maybe. A woman, Anita Sanchez. 29 years old, never been married but has a two year old child. Works in the California Governor's mansion. At first it doesn't seem like Dunn's conected, except that Dunn write's her a check once a month to her, that can be construed as child support.

Bianca: I'm uneasy about dragging a two year old child into this.

Tad: Don't the people have the right to know that the front-runner had a child out of wedlock?

Bianca: Keep digging, make sure Dunn is the father of this child. If Dunn goes negative on us, we'll re-examine using this. Anything on president Ortega?

Tad: Other than that both his parents were communists.

Bianca: His parents fled Cuba because of Castro's brutal policies. Before they left they were briefly party members, mainly because it was safer than not being party members.

Tad: Most likely. Ortega's father is deceased, his mother currently work as a secretary at the White House.

Bianca: That's a matter of public record. I appreciate all you've done Tad, but it sees there's nothing we can actually use.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

.

Miranda kept her promise and once again got all A's. By this point Bianca had reached third place in the primaries. Unfortunately many of the talking heads said that she had peaked, she could advance no further. Ofcourse few of them thought Bianca would get this far. The news stations were still talking about the four teenage girls arrested for sexual assault and attempted murder. Some felt they were not being given a fair trial, that the new stations were biasing potential jurors. When Bianca was asked she replied, simply, "It would be innapropriate to comment on ongoing legal proceedings." Bianca brought Miranda with her to campaign in Chicago. Miranda mostly stayed in the hotel room and stood behind the scenes. She was excited to be a part of a real presidential campaign. On July 4th Bianca attended a naturalization ceremony, where immigrants officially became citizens. This was in the morning, she spent the afternoon at a barbeque with her friends and family. Things went fairly smoothly, considering these people didn't always get along. Miranda and AJ were here, they seemed to really be in love. Bianca, Kendall, Erica, Jackson, Reggie, Lily, Zack, Spike, Ian, Ryan, Greenlee, Emma, Gabby, Ishmael, Maggie, Jamie, Babe, Krystal, Jenny, Tad, Dixie, Adam, Brooke. It felt good to have everyone here, getting along. Then Erica said something, most likely meant as a joke, but it rattled Bianca. Erica said "We're all pulling for you to be president, and be generous with pardons." Bianca wondered, her friends and family were all flawed people, would they expect her to pardon everything they did? Bianca decided to make an announcement to the group. "Attention everyone. I thought I should mention this right away. I don't really plan on issuing many pardons. So please, stay out of trouble." They all promised to try and be good, or at least not get caught. Bianca feared she would come to regret this announcement.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

.

Bianca spent much of the summer of 2019 campaigning around the country. She had promised to campaign in all 50 states before January. A part of her really believed that all votes should be factored in. That included democrats in traditional red states, and republican votes in traditional blue states. The other part of Bianca knew it was a bit of a stunt, a way to appeal to potential supporters and energize her base. Miranda didn't accompany her mother on all these trips, she also liked being around her new boyfriend AJ. In August Bianca was scheduled to speak at JStreet's annual conference. There was some concern that congressmen Odonnell and Ali and congresswoman Emily Vancamp, were also invited. Emily Vancamp was a former student of Ryan Odonnell, became a teacher at a homeless shelter. After 9/11, and the subsequent U.S. invasion of Afghanistan Vancamp became a teacher at a newly built american school in Afghanistan. She hoped teaching afghan children good values like democracy, human rights, she could keep at least some from falling in with etremist groups. For her efforts the taliban threw acid in her face, the physical scars were permenant. But she recovered and was eventually elected to congress, serving with her old teacher. Given Ali and Vancamp's support for Odonnell's candidacy, that he was essentially being given three spots. Bianca didn't mind, they were all supporting the same things in the end, peace, diplomacy, the right of Israel to exist, and the right of palestinians to govern themselves. At the conference congressman Odonnell was with Ali, Vancamp, and an elderly gentleman that Bianca didn't recognize. Bianca spoke about her ancestors. Her father told her that one of their ancestors had to flee from Scotland for fighting for independance from England. He came here to America, and to his suprise, scots and english got along fairly well in this new world. America was a land of refugees, people made peace here where it would have been impossible elsewhere. Thus it was up to America to lead the way. The day would come when Israel and Palestine would live side by side in peace. Congresswoman Vancamp spoke next. This suprised Bianca a little, she thought Odonnell was next. Still, Vancamp was good. It soon became clear why she was speaking first. Congressman Odonnell hadn't been found yet. An aide came and whispered something to the congressman. Given the look on her face, Bianca feared it was not good. Indeed it was not. Congressman Odonnell had sufferred a heart attack. Bianca feared her old friend would not survive.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

.

Bianca found out what she could. Congressman Odonnell had suffered a heart attack in his hotel room, his wife Amy had called 911. Bianca soon saw the ambulance taking him away. It was sad to see him looking so weak. Even at his age Odonnell had seemed so healthy. Amy was allowed to ride in the ambulance. If these were truley her husband's final moments, he would at least be comforted by his wife in the end. Bianca also saw the other old man she'd seen with the congressman. Whoever he was he looked pretty rattled by this turn of events. Bianca's natural instinct was to comfort this old man, whose name was Patrick.

.

Bianca: Are you okay?

Patrick: He saved my life. He can't die before me.

Bianca: Why don't we go to the hospital, find out if he's okay?

Patrick: Yes, I should go. Do you know where he's being taken?

Bianca: I was thinking I should drive, or my Secret Service agent.

.

Bianca asked agent Walsh to drive them both to the hospital. Before they left Bianca got this man some water. Patrick regained some of his composure during the drive.

.

Patrick: Thank you for helping me ms Montgomery.

Bianca: It was the least I could do, he's my friend too.

Patrick: He saved my life in Korea. Ryan should have run for president 12 years ago, he would have made a great one.

Bianca: I have no doubt.

.

Just as they arrived at the hospital Bianca got a call. She was ready to just let it go to voicemail, until she saw it was from Maggie. Maggie sounded hysterical.

.

Bianca: Yes Maggie?

Maggie: Are you okay? There's stuff on the news, one of the speakers at the JStreet conference, being taken away in an ambulance.

Bianca: Yeah, it was congressman Odonnell.

Maggie: Am I selfish for being glad it's not you.

Bianca: No. I'm at the hospital now, hoping he's okay.

Maggie: I hope so too, he's a good man. Have you eaten?

Bianca: I sort of missed lunch in all this chaos.

Maggie: Promise me you'll eat something. A sandwich, a candy bar. Anything so I know you haven't relapsed.

Bianca: Okay, I promise.

.

Bianca and Patrick found Odonnell's wife Amy, she said her husband was brought into surgery. Patrick comforted Amy while Bianca got them all some food from the cafateria. It was important for all of them to keep up their strength, especially a recovering anarexic like Bianca. Congressman Ali and congresswoman Vancamp soon arrived, hoping that this good man had not yet departed. These five were united in their friendship with him. Bianca knew that tomorrow she'd have to resume campaigning. But right now, she just wanted to be here for her friends.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

.

Note: This chapter takes some historical liberties. It says that the character of Syed Ali was the first muslim-american elected to congress. In reality, that distinction goes to Keith Ellison. Also, this chapter ends on a bit of a cliff-hanger.

.

Bianca stayed with Amy Odonnell and the others. Soon the doctors confirmed that Ryan was alive, and as stable as could be expected. They would likely know more come morning. The group decided to bring Amy back to her hotel, and stay with her tonight. The five of them spent this night remembering the congressman, all their good memories.

.

Patrick: I knew him when we were both children in Brooklyn. The four of us, me, Ryan, AMy, and my late wife Bridgit, we formed a club, the "young patriots club." We collected paper and scrap metal for the war effort.

Bianca: Serving his country at the age of nine, that sounds like him.

Patrick: He was a year older than me. We drifted apart when he went to highschool. Then we were both drafted, ended up in the same M.A.S.H. unit. I was there for the fianl three months of his tour of duty. Two kids from Brooklyn, not old enough to vote, a world away from everyone and everything we knew. One night, we were both on patrol, we ran across six north orean soldiers. I guess they got seperated from their own unit or something. Anyway they got the drop on us, we understood the korean language well enough to know they were getting ready to execute us. So I blurt out, in korean, the first thing I can think of. I tell them we're communist spies. So, they're confused, trying to call their people on their walkies. Either to confirm I'm telling the truth, or just getting permission to execute us. But as they're doing this Ryan reminds me that they're about to find out I'm lying and then they'll shoot us. So, while they're distracted on their walkies, we run like hell. He saved my life that day.

Bianca: Sounds like you saved each other.

Amy: I remember there was this girl we went to highschool with us. I noticed the bruises on her, it was clear her father was beating her, but back then that wasn't even considered abuse. So Ryan and I tried to hide her, in my house, then his house. I know it must seem unusual to say I asked my boyfriend to hide a girl in his house, but we trusted each other.

Bianca: Did it work?

Amy: Unfortuantely no. Our parents found out, I'm not sure how we thought it would work. When they tried to send her back to her back to her father she ran away. I never saw her again. I think that's one reason why Ryan fought so hard for funding for batterred women's shelters, as a city councilman, as congressman, he was a pioneer.

Vancamp: I'll never forget when I was sixteen, pregnant, I was so scared. My own parents threw me out, but my old teacher gave me a job at his comic book shop, helped me find a place to stay. I couldn't have kept that baby if it weren't for him. He helped me complete my education, recommended me for the school at a homeless shelter, it was a program he helped start.

Ali: Growing up, I loved watching M.A.S.H., Hawkeye was my hero. So the first time I met Ryan Odonnell, I was star struck. He convinced me to run for congress. I was on the fence about running for any office, I knew I'd be the first muslim ever elected to congress, I was nervous about the backlash. Then congressman Odonnell came to my door. I knew he had lost his grandson on 9/11, I had no idea what he'd want from me. But he said I should run for office. We couldn't let the fanatics, on either side, deny the public good and noble servants. So, if I was strong enough to deal with criticism, it was my duty to run.

Bianca: That sounds like him. I haven't know him as long as any of you, but I was long familiar with his work for hman rights, particularly fighting against human trafficking. He's a great man.

.

The five of them talked and shared their memories of congressman Odonnell, trying to alieve the fear that they'd all soon be attending his funeral. Then, Bianca got a call from her press secretary Sarah. Bianca reminded Sarah where she was. Sarah seemed a bit nervous, and advised Bianca to leave the room immediately.

.

Note: Why does Sarah want Bianca to leave this hotel room? I hope to post the next chapter tomorrow where I'll answer that and other burning questions. Okay, really just the one. Feel free to speculate till then and send private messages to me.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

.

Sarah was checking on the internet for stories about Bianca and the conference. Anyone who knew Bianca Montgomery wouldn't be suprised that her natural instinct was to comfort someone. Indeed, that's how many people saw her actions today. But, ofcourse, there were others. Reverand Walker was calling it a cheap stunt. Walker was a right wing televangelist. His first marriage fell apart because of his adultery, yet he claimed that gay marriage meant that "the guns of Hell are aimed at the american family." Walker called anti-war protestors traitors, yet he praised Douglas Macurthur, a man who was actually guilty of treason. Walker had denounced the JStreet conference, claimed it was anti-semetic. His counter conference "Christians United for Israel" seemed to just want to keep the conflict going until the rapture, not really caring how many people on both sides died or wound up in Hell. Walker was also making a primary challenge himself against president Ortega, whih made the current president seem much more moderate in comparison. Suffice it to say reverand Walker was not very popular among the Montgomery campaign.

.

As Sarah surfed the internet a news story broke. It was from a news website "Only the truth." It now claimed to have news on many of the presidential candidates. Sarah ofcourse immediately checked for intel they had on Bianca. Mostly stuff the public already knew, Bianca's struggle with anarexia, her pardon from president Obama. Bianca had been in contempt of court for refusing to tell the courts where some safehouses of the Marissa Center were, Obama pardoned her in his final days. There was one part that concerned Sarah. This story said that Sarah Johnston, Bianca Montgomery's press secretary, had been a prostitute in her youth. This was true, Sarah had been molested by her cop father when she was eleven, ran away at 13. Living on the streets, she did what she had to do to survive. Before long Sarah was arrested, sent to juvenile hall. It had been the Marissa Center, at the time called the Miranda Center, that had helped her put her life back together. Sarah hadn't met Bianca before this, but her organization helped save her life. If she had to, Sarah would resign rather than hurt Bianca. She also checked out stuff on the other candidates. This site uncovered the allegations that governor Dunn had a child out of wedlock, claimed that general Douglas was a closeted homosexual, and that congressman Kendrick had an adulterous affair with an underage female basketball player. There was an interesting story about congressman Odonnell. It seemed that in October 2001 a former spy for the Soviet Union turned himself in to the FBI and offerred to help them uncover Alqueda cells, give his expertise on how fugitives avoid detection, when it's possible to turn cell members against each other. Congressman Ryan Odonnell was brought in to consult, he advised that this spy be given full immunity in exchange for his full cooperation. The unusual thing was not just that this spy was actually an american by birth, but that he had been a childhood friend of the congressman. They had even served in the military together, his name was Patrick. Sarah suddenly realized, Bianca said she was spending the night with friends of congressman Odonnell, including an elferly gentleman named Patrick. If this was true, that meant Bianca was now in a room with a known communist spy, this could be a really bad photo-op.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

.

As Bianca and the others reminisced about congressman Odonnell, and hoped for his full recovery, Bianca got a call from Sarah. She feared this was important and took it. Bianca talked in the next room and came back after a few minutes.

.

Bianca: I should give you guys a heads-up. A news website calling itself "Only the truth" is putting out some stories about a number of the candidates, including Ryan Odonnell.

Amy: My husband just sufferred a heart-attack, they can't let him recover.

Bianca: Actually this one is more about Patrick here. They're making up a story about you being a communist spy.

Patrick: More like an asset. I'd be rather curious as to how they know this stuff, it was suppossed to be classified.

.

Bianca laughed a bit at this, but the looks on Patrick and Amy's faces told her he was serious.

.

Bianca: You're saying it's true?

Patrick: It was a different time. Lynchings and segregation, the war in Korea. A lot of people were saying that only the communists supported peace and civil rights so I started thinking, maybe the communists had the right idea. I was sixteen, confided this to my priest, he introduced me to his cell.

Bianca: You're priest was a spy too?

Patrick: I was as shocked as you are, but yes. I agreed to supply the cell, and thus the communists, with whatever intel I could. When I got drafted two years later, I couldn't exactly say "I can't fight the communists, I've made a prior commitment to the communists." Fortunately I was sent to a medical unit. The americans were so much more advanced than the russians, I gave what information I could to my handlers. Ryan never knew, not then. After the war I became dissillusioned with both sides, but I stuck it out. Until 1962, after the cuban missle crises I came to believe that neither side cared about people like me. So, I took my wife and my son, and we went underground.

Bianca: What did you tell them?

Patrick: My son was two years old, and Bridgit knew the truth, she was an asset too. We grew up together in Brooklyn, but we didn't really get to know each other until we were both recruited by the U.S.S.R. We lived underground for almost forty years, having panic attacks if we drove one mile over the speed limit. Then Bridgit was diagnosed with terminal cancer. She died in October 2001. I decided to turn myself in to the FBI. I offerred to give my expertise. Perhaps I was hoping for the death penalty, but Ryan saved my life. He advised them to give me immunity, but he was also very angry with my betrayel. He said he hoped I could be an asset against Alqueda, but he would never forgive me.

Amy: It took him awhile, Ryan can be so stubborn sometimes, but he eventually forgave you.

Patrick: I know, that means so much to me. I'm sorry if my association hurt either of your campaigns.

Bianca: I understand. Sounds like you made some mistakes in your youth and served your country for almost twenty years. I wish you the best, all of you.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

.

As agent Walsh drove Bianca home she was informed that governor Douglas was holding a press conference to address rumors that he had fathered a child with a woman, despite being married to another woman. That was fast, Bianca felt a little sorry for the child, it wasn't his fault that his father was an adulterer. Dunn's wife Janey was standing by his side, whether she truley loved him, or just wanted to be first lady, was anyone's guess.

.

Dunn: I would like to read a brief statement, after which I will open it up to any questions you might have. Recently there have been rumors, claiming I fathered a child with a woman, Anita Sanchez. This is not true. Five years ago, when I was sworn in as the governor of California, Anita wored at the governor's mansion as a cook. I can't say I knew her all that well. I gave my younger brother Matthew a job working in the mansion's garden. During this time Matthew and Anita dated briefly. Unfortunately, Matthew has never been good about living up to his responsibilities, he took off shortly after Anita became pregnant. When I realized what he had done, I felt someone should take responsibility. I have been giving Anita child support, and have attempted to be a positive influence in my nephew's life. Both of which I have done with the knowledge and approval of my wife. I truley wish I could trust my brother enough to give him the money, and have him give it to her, but I can't. Anita does not wish her child to be dragged into the public light, so my contact with little Miguel has been somewhat limited since my campaign for president. I ask that you respect her wishes, and not make this a campaign issue. Now, any questions?


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

.

When Bianca returned to Pine Valley she spoke to Sarah about the revelations.

.

Bianca: Do you think Dunn's telling the truth?

Sarah: I'll say this for Dunn, if he is a liar he's not an incompetant one. He's given a plauible explanation for why he's paying child support, why he's been around her house, and why there might be physical similarities between him and the child.

Bianca: Everything I've read about his brother Matthew suggests he would skip out on paying child support, maybe governor Dunn really is acting honorable.

Sarah: Maybe. Are you aware that the news also talks about my past?

Bianca: Yes. I had no idea, although you did allude to a mysterious past.

Sarah: Yeah. The details are not easy to talk about. The truth is your organization saved my life. I don't want to cause you any trouble so, I've drafted a letter of resignation.

Bianca: I won't accept it. Some have already gone after me for being gay, for having a child of rape, for adopting a black muslim child, without even knowing where I stand on any issues.

Sarah: This will give them more ammunition.

Bianca: Conner hired you because you had talent we need, he was right. He told me I shouldn't run if I couldn't handle crap like this, he was right about that too. And for the record, when I think about what you went through, how far you've come, it makes me proud of the Marissa Center. It reminds me of all the good work we've done. So thank you.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

.

September 8th 2019

.

Bianca was interviewed on a Sunday morning talk show. This was the last Sunday before the tragic anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. Bianca therefore had a good idea what would be discussed in this interview.

.

Interviewer: Everyone from your generation or older can remember exactly where they were on 9/11. Could you share with us your story from that day?

Bianca: Ofcourse. I was in a history class, I believe we were discussing the french revolution. We ofcourse had no idea what was happenning. Then, when class ended, I went to my next class. I actually had the same teacher for both classes so I just went right next door and waited for the teacher to come here. By the time he came, he knew. He said he had to tell us some horrible news. He told us it was like the Kennedy assasination, at first I thought he was going to say that president Bush had been assasinated. Then he told us, terrorists had crashed planes into the World Trade Center, many were already dead. He tried to teach us, but it was hard. By the time class let out everyone was talking, one person thought it was world war III.

Interviewer: What image do you tend to remember from that day?

Bianca: The image I remember actually happenned weeks later. Rescue workers were crawling into the rubble to let the dogs find them. It turns out that when dogs are bred and trained to specifically save lives they get very frustrated with finding only dead bodies. They needed to lift these canine's spirits.

Interviewer: How did it change your outlook?

Bianca: I was scared, angry. I definitely payed more attention to the news than I had before. At first, I supported Bush. What little I knew of the taliban before this I didn't like, so I supported the invasion of Afghanistan. I know there's still much to do there, but I think we're up to the task. During the buildup to the war in Iraq, I tried to listen to both sides. I knew Suddam Hussein was a butcher, but I also feared the war would kill innocent iraqis and american soldiers. And I found the argument that he was involved in 9/11 unconvincing. Ultimately I was against the war, but I didn't march in rallies. I was busy with studying and, family business.

Interviewer: What measures would you take as president to try and prevent future attacks like that from happenning?

Bianca: Well the fact is we had the measures in place on 9/11 to prevent such attacks. If airport security had enforced the no-fly list perhaps it could have been stopped. We first need to enforce the rules already on the books. We should also make it clear to the world that this is now a war against islam, only on the terrorists. America should be leading the way in diplomacy, aggressively fighting for a peaceful solution to the israeli-palestinian conflict, the the indian-pakistani conflict over Kashmir, and pressuring Russia to give independance to Chechnya. We also need to focus on schools in impovershed nations. If the moderate schools shut down the children, the male children anyway, will go to the radical madrassas. I realize that focusing on schools is not a short-term strategy, but this conflict is not a short-term one. Military intervention might be neccessary, but only after all diplomatic and humanitarian efforts have failed.

Interviewer: On Wednesday president Ortega will be speaking at ground zero. Will you be attending?

Bianca: I haven't been invited. I wasn't a first responder, I didn't lose anyone on that day. And it's not a political event, it shouldn't be used to garner votes.

Interviewer: In two years, if you are president, you would be speaking at the 20th anniversary.

Bianca: Yes, it will be one of my sadder duties to perform. But it is an important duty, we should not forget.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

.

Today was a very big day for Maggie and Bianca, and for once it had nothing to do with the latter's campaign. The doctors had done all the tests, and said this was the optimal time for Maggie to get pregnant. Today they would go to their fertility specialist, and Maggie would officially be inseminated. It would be at least a month before they confirmed that it worked, but they had a good feeling about this. They had prepared for this day, Bianca bought a burner cellphone and given Kendall the number. She then gave Kendall her other cellphones and told her to call only in an emergency. Bianca knew her sister well enough to know that she wouldn't call about anything campaign related, only for family emergencies. This day was not about the campaign, it was only about family. Bianca held Maggie's hand the entire time. Both women were nervous, but excited. As a doctor Maggie knew what to expect, which did not make it any less emotional. When it was over Bianca drove Maggie home. They decided to wait until they were sure before they told their children. They had mentioned the possibility of adding to their family, but it might be bad luck to say before they were sure. This couldn't be hidden from the public, but their family would be told before the press. Right now Maggie and Bianca just hoped there would be news to tell.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

.

In early October Bianca's poll numbers had gone up. Congressman Odonnell had survived, but he had officially withdrawn and endorsed Bianca. People had gotten more used to the idea of a candidate who happenned to be gay, despite the outcry over what happenned in South Carolina. The anit-abortion group "All Lives Matter" had endorsed Bianca. It's leader, reverand Campell, was good at arranging adoptions for children concieved from rape. These mothers carried the children to term, but felt unable to raise them, reverand Campell had adopted three of these children personally. He was also good at convincing many of his members to support Bianca. Bianca's strategy of campaigning in all 50 states helped energize people who otherwise felt alienated. Pro-lifers in Vermont, gay people in Alabama. But ofcourse there were always homophobic idiots who protested near Bianca's events. Richard Walsh and the Secret Service did an amazing job providing security. Fortunately most of them were just loud and obnoxious idiots like the Westboro Baptist Church. But there were some who truley wanted Bianca Montgomery dead. One in particular, who was determined to use any means neccessary to end Bianca's life. While Bianca and Maggie anxiously awaited news of whether they would have another baby, someone was plotting to destroy their family forever.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

.

Kendall heard about the breaking news first. She heard the words "president" and "pregnant" used in the same sentance. This seemed unusual, it would still be at least another week before they knew for sure if Maggie was pregnant. So either the talking heads were speculating, or somehow they knew and were reporting before Bianca and Maggie could even tell their family. Kendall Began calling Bianca to confirm, but then she saw the rest of the news story. It was the vice-president, Piper Townshend, who was holding a press conference and announcing her own pregnancy to the world.

.

Abe and Sarah saw the news and began discussing the matter.

.

Abe: How exactly did this happen?

Sarah: Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much...

Abe: I know all of that.

Sarah: You asked, so I thought it beared repeating.

Abe: Funny. What I meant is that our vice-president, who already has four children, has been widowed for almost ten years.

Sarah: That doesn't mean she can't have sex.

Abe: No, but she is a preacher who has consistently spoke out against sex outside marriage. Now, she has apparently had pre-marital sex and refuses to say who the father is.

Sarah: She set a moral standard but hasn't lived up to it. We could call her out on hypocrisy.

Abe: Exactly. But I don't know how Bianca would feel about attacking a woman for having a baby.

Sarah: Yes, she can be annoyingly moral. Actually it might be better for us if we stay mostly silent on the issue. Let the tabloids dig up all her little secrets, her own base will call her out on hypocrisy. Bianca can take the moral highground and seem more presidential.

Abe: Pretty good strategy. Still, can't help but wonder who the father is.

Sarah: Me too, but I think we'll just have to live with out curiousity.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

.

Maggie had the pregnancy test in her hand. She waited for Bianca to return home, one way or another Maggie wanted her wife by her side for this. If she was pregnant, they wanted to share the news together. If Maggie wasn't pregnant, she wanted her wife to comfort her at her dissapointment. Bianca arrived home on the evening of Monday October 28th, just in time for dinner with the family. This was a good opportunity to have the whole family together. But Bianca and Maggie were also anxious to be done, so Maggie could take the test in privacy. No need to get the kid's hopes up only to have them dashed. Finally, after the kid's were put to bed, Maggie took the test. Bianca and Maggie waited anxiously for a few minutes. These tests had improved regarding the waiting time, but it was still nerve-racking. The women joked that it was innacurate to have a smiling married woman on the box. The test was also taken by 15 yar old girls terrified that they might be pregnant, and middle-aged women depressed because they can't get pregnant. Finally, it was time to look. It was positive. Bianca and Maggie silently hugged, they were having a baby together. They still planned to get a doctor to confirm it, but it seemed that Maggie was pregnant.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

.

The next morning Bianca took Maggie to the doctor to verify the results. This doctor confirmed that Maggie was indeed pregnant. She gave Maggie the standard lecture, no smoking, no alcohol, limited caffeine, nothing too strenous. Maggie never smoked, had already given up alcohol, and planned to five up caffeine for the duration of her pregnancy. But Maggie planned to keep working as a doctor, her own doctor said it was okay up until the 8th month. Bianca promised to be there for the actual birth, to hell with the campaign. That night Bianca and Maggie told their children the good news, and privately told Miranda and Ishmael something else.

.

Bianca: You two are growing up into two fine young people. And now, we need you to be responsible.

Ishmael: You mean watching Gabby?

Bianca: Partly. And as Maggie's pregnancy progresses, she won't be able to do everything she does now, so you'll both have to help around the house.

Miranda: You got it. So when's the baby coming?

Maggie: Most likely around late June. We also need all of you to be quiet until we let the public know. We'll be telling family much sooner.

Miranda: Do you know yet, boy or girl?

Bianca: We want to wait and be suprised if it's a boy or girl.

Maggie: But we have decided on a name. If it's a boy, Franklin. If it's a girl, Francis. Either way, we're naming it after my late sister.

Ishmael: That's touching.

.

This was indeed a touching family moment, one of many that this child would experience in it's life.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

.

In mid-November Bianca was giving a speech regarding the "welfare to work program." Although a good idea, this needed to be reformed. Provisions had to be made for child care. And if the government was to give tax credits to businesses who hired these workers, these employers had to pay a decent wage and give standard breaks during shifts. Shortly after the speech her chief of staff Conner Mcnamara spoke to her about a recent development.

.

Conner: We have an individual, willing to donate to your campaign, the maximum of $2700. But she has a condition, she wants to meet with you personally.

Bianca: Who is it?

Conner: Lena Kundara. I believe she is your ex-girlfriend.

Bianca: Yes, we dated, a long time ago.

Conner: Is this going to be an issue?

Bianca: Maggie trusts me, and I'll let her know ahead of time. Contact Lena, and try to arrange a meeting. Why exactly does she want to meet?

Conner: Perhaps she just wants to see you again. Maybe she wants to make sure you two agree on an issue that matters to her. Or, perhaps she's trying to get back together with you.

Bianca: If it's the last one, I won't take her money. I'm a happily married woman with children, I won't betray my family like that.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

.

Conner was able to arrange a very brief meeting between Bianca and Lena. Agent Walsh was here as well, giving Lena the standard check before letting her near the presidential candidate. Bianca and Lena hadn't seen each other in more than 15 years.

.

Lena: It's good to see you again.

Bianca: It's good to see you too. How've you been?

Lena: I've done okay for myself. It was hard when my mother died, but I overcame it.

Bianca: I'm sorry to hear about your mother, but I'm glad you're doing okay.

Lena: So, you and Maggie, I always had a feeling about her.

Bianca: We should get started. I was told you wanted to donate to my campaign.

Lena: Yes. I really can't think of anyon more honest or trustworthy to lead your country.

Bianca: Thank you. I'll do my best to live up to that.

Lena: I was thinking, hoping really, I could be a part of your life again.

Bianca: Between the campaign and my family, I really wouldn't have time for anything else.

Lena: I never stopped loving you, and I don't believe you ever stopped loving me.

Bianca: I'm sorry Lena, but I love Maggie, and the family we made together.

Lena: I could have been a part of that family, once. But then my mother got sick. You told me to go back to Poland to take care of her.

Bianca: I'm sorry we couldn't make it work, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. I can't take your money, please don't contact me or my family again.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

.

Bianca told Maggie about Lena's unwanted advances, both women hoped that would be the end of it. Just as Sarah had predicted the tabloids kept speculating about who exactly was the father of vice-president Townshed's unborn child. Liberals called her a hypocrite, conservatives judged her more harshly. And some speculated that president Ortega was the father. Bianca's campaign stayed silent, called it a private matter between Piper Townshed and her family. One night Abe and Sarah were working on her campaign schedule. Sarah liked Abe, a part of her wished he wasn't married, but that was just her bad luck. President Ortega was holding a press conference, Sarah and Abe decided to watch. It was only a few days before thanksgiving, which was probably the topic of the conversation.

.

Ortega: My fellow americans. Last month vice-president Townshed announced she was with child. She chose to not reveal the identity of the father. Unfortunately certain speculation has interfered with our ability to govern. Therefore it becomes neccessary to address certain rumors. The rumor that I am in fact the father of her unborn child, this idea...

.

To Sarah and Abe's suprise president Ortega seemed to hesitate. Could there be some truth to these rumors?

.

Ortega: These rumors are absolutely true. Vice-president Piper Townshed and myself had a very brief relationship, the result being she is pregnant. I have always intended to be a part of my child's life. We did not want our child to be the subject of tabloid fodder, but it seems that has happenned regardless. I'll open it up to some questions now.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

.

The day before thanksgiving Bianca had a final meeting with Conner, Abe, and Sarah. By this point all the news was talking about was president Ortega having a baby with his own vice-president. Bianca and her staff discussed how to deal with it.

.

Bianca: There's nothing illegal about this. He's divorced, she's a widow, so it's not even adultery.

Abe: Yeah, but he didn't acknowledge his responsibility right away. It seemed like he was about to deny being the father, but had a sudden attack of conscience.

Bianca: Possibly, but he did take responsibility, and he never actually lied to the people.

Sarah: Walker and others of the far-right aren't making that distinction. Frankly, they're doing our work for us. We stay out of it, and we look better.

Bianca: I do feel bad for the kid, being dragged into this political mess before it's even born. Maybe we should say something about that.

Sarah: That could be seen as a cheap political stunt.

Bianca: Good point. But if Walker and his crowd get too nasty, I will say something. I guess that about covers it. Have a good thanksgiving, I'll see you all on Monday.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

.

As Bianca celebrated thanksgiving with her family someone was plotting to murder her. Bianca was scheduled to stay at the "Plaza Hotel" on December 15th while she was campaigning in New York city. It wasn't too hard for this assasin to get a job in the hotel kitchen. Secret Service didn't have the resources to examine every low level employee of these hotels. Besides, this person didn't yet have any criminal record that would alert the authorities. After this, noone would remember their name for anything other than the assasination of Bianca Montgomery. The assasin held their gun at the mirror, imagined what it would be like to fire the bullets into Bianca. The plan was to shoot Bianca, then turn the gun on themself before the police could make any arrest. Most likely Secret Service would bring Bianca out covertly through the kitchen for security, there was where the assasin would make their move. The assasin wished it didn't have to be like this, but Bianca had left litte choice. After all that had happenned, Bianca couldn't be allowed to live.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

.

December 15th 2019

.

Bianca was in her suite at the "Plaza Hotel." Her main staff was preparing her for questions she would likely be asked today. The New York city council was debating whether to have year-round school lunches. Opponnents were criticizing it as giving free lunches to children of undocumented immigrants. Bianca supported this idea on the federal level, particularly given the frighteningly high number of underpriveledged children who were purposefully failing so they could go to summer school and have that meal. While Sarah helped Bianca come up with tactful answers Bianca was also on the phone with Gabby. Her youngest daughter wasn't doing well in school, Bianca was trying to give Gabby a pep talk and encourage her. As a working single mother Bianca was used to dealing with several things at once. This wasn't even as hectic as the time Zack and Kendall got the flu and Bianca had to take care of Spike and Ian as well as Miranda and Gabby. They were running a bit late today, but agent Walsh was okay with Bianca not being exposed as long. Finally they left. Agent Walsh brought Bianca through the hotel kitchen to a car waiting in the alley. As they were walking Bianca saw two teenage workers kissing passionately. Bianca wanted to tell the guy "She deserves a nice meal first." Before Bianca could say anything she saw something else. She saw her ex-girlfriend, Lena Kundara. Lena was taking a gun from her pocket, and preparing to murder Bianca.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

.

In the coming weeks police would examine exactly what happenned. The incident seemed to last less than one minute, but the effects would be felt for many years. Particularly those who were there, they would always have nightmares. Bianca saw Lena's face, she didn't see the gun. But agent Richard Walsh noticed the gun. He immediately stepped in front of Bianca and shouted "Gun." The other agents immediately rushed to get Bianca to safety. Lena shot at Bianca, hitting agent Walsh in the heart. Before Lena could get off a second shot Walsh shot her, despite being gravely wounded himself. At this point Lena must have known she wouldn't get to murder Bianca, but could ensure she wasn't taken alive. Before they could stop her Lena shot herself in the head. Before ambulances even arrived this story was all over the news. An attempt had been made on a presidential candidate's life. She was alive, but two people had been shot, it was possible one or both of them would not survive. Bianca would soon have to let everyone know she was alive. She couldn't escape the fact though, someone might die because she was running for president.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

.

Bianca sat in the hospital. Although she wasn't injured the doctors wanted to make certain she was okay. After the exam Bianca called her family, let them know she was safe. Maggie and the children were relieved. Bianca wanted to talk with them some more, but felt she should also let Erica and Kendall know as well. Bianca called Kendall, not suprisingly Kendall was with Erica,probably comforting each other while awaiting news. Bianca also saw a woman, Vikki, who was asking about Richard Walsh. Vikki was Richard's wife, Bianca feared that, because of her, this woman was about to become a widow. Maybe it wasn't good politics, but Bianca wanted to apologize.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry about what happenned.

Vicki: I don't blame you. I blame that crazy bitch, and my husband. I always told him he should find a less dangerous job. But Richard is so stubborn, said it was his duty to his country.

Bianca: He's a good man.

Vicki: Yes he is.

Bianca: Is there anything I can do for you?

Vicki: I hope not. What I mean is, Richard always said that, if anything ever happenned. He wanted to be buried in Arlington national cemetary. It's for veterans, but I don't know the procedures for a Secret Service agent. If anything does happen, would you try and make that happen?

Bianca: Yes. But hopefully it won't come to that. I'll pray for him.

Vicki: Thank you.

.

Bianca went to the hospital chapel and indeed said a little prayer for Richard Walsh. When she came back the doctor were delivering news to Vikki Walsh. Bianca couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but she could tell from his wife's reaction. Richard Walsh was dead.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

.

Bianca spoke with president Ortega, he agreed to let agent Walsh be buried at Arlington. The truth was he had indeed given his life for his country. President Ortega would likely be attending the ceremony, scheduled for December 23rd. Bianca felt she should attend as well. Right now president Ortega was addressing the nation to denounce the attack. He said it was an attack on democracy, depriving the people of the chance to choose their own leader. Bianca asked a favor of the hospital staff, she wanted to see Lena. Lena had been brought to this hospital,but it was in vain. She had not regained conscioussness, and she would soon be dead. ianca hoped if she could see Lena, even like this, maybe she would understand why this happenned. But no great revelation came, perhaps there was no satisfactory answer for why Lena would throw away her life like this, would murder the woman she once loved, why agent Walsh was dead. Finally Bianca just left, she needed to be with her family tonight. And Lena's ultimate fate was now in the hands of a much higher power.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

.

When Bianca returned home this night her family was here. Maggie, Miranda, Ishmael, Gabby, Erica, Jackson, and Kendall. It wasn't suprising they were all here, after what happenned they wanted to see she was okay for themselves.

.

Bianca: I appreciate you all coming here, but as you can see I'm fine.

Maggie: We need to talk, all of us. Someone tried to murder you, I don't see that changing as the race progresses.

Bianca: You think I should drop out?

Kendall: Honestly Binks, it's worth considering. The truth is it affects the whole family, maybe we should all discuss it together.

Bianca: Okay. This could take all night so, I'll order some pizza and we can all sit down and talk. I want to hear what each of you has to say.

.

Maggie had never been particularly enthusiastic about Bianca running for president, now that she was pregnant she would prefer Bianca spend more time at home. The whole incident frightened Gabby. She seemed happy that Bianca and Maggir said she could stay at home until after the christmas break, but dissapointed when they told her she'd have to do her schoolwork at home. Miranda was a bit shaken, but still believed her mother would make a great president. Ishmael felt the same. Jackson had no doubt his niece was a strong woman, but feared there would e more crazies. Erica advised Bianca to stay in, not to let the lunatics win. Kendall felt Bianca should withdraw. Bianca might make a good president, but Kendall was more worried about her little sister. Bianca made a decision. She would attend agent Walsh's funeral. he would stay in the race until the New Hampshire primary, January 7th. If she didn't do well in that she would drop ou of the race. If she came in first or second, he would most likely stay in the race.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

.

Agent Richard Walsh was laid to rest at Arlington national cemetary on December 23rd. Bianca attended, as did president Gael Ortega. It was important for both to show their respect for this fallen agent. Bianca knew that Ortega was right when he called the assasination attempt an attack on their democracy, this was a show that the attack had failed. Bianca then celebrated christmas with her family. She still hadn't made a decision about whether she should stay in the race or not. If she lost bad in New Hampshire than clearly the voters made the decision to reject her. But if they voted for Bianca, maybe she should stay in the race. Christmas was a joyous occassion for the entire family. It was a good respite from the hectic campaign. And because they had all come so close to losing Bianca, it was good to be able to laugh and love with her again. By this point they all knew that Maggie was expecting, and they offerred their congragulations. One way or another the campaign would be over by next christmas. They would either be celebrating as a normal family, or preparing to become the first family. At which point they would either look bak at this as the last time when the dream of the White House seemed within their grasp, or as the last semi-normal moments of their family.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

.

Before new year's celebrations Bianca had a meeting with her main campaign staff, Conner, Abe, and Sarah.

.

Bianca: I hope everyoe had a good christmas.

Abe: Yeah, my family had a good time.

Bianca: I wish it could have been longer. After what happenned, some of my family are advising me to drop out.

Conner: As an american I advise you to stay in, at least until the New Hampshire primary. At least the voters in one state can have a say in accepting or rejecting you.

Sarah: All the talking heads agree, it shows strength in staying after the assasination attempt. But, in all honesty, voters are a bit uneasy about a candidate who could be killed.

Conner: President Ortega had the same problem, as did Obama.

Sarah: I'm not saying we can't win, I'm saying it's an obstacle.

Abe: There's also the issue of donors. For the same reason, we've had trouble raising money lately. If we don't come in second in New Hampshire, I doubt we can raise enough to stay in.

Sarah: People are uneasy about giving money to someone who has enough. They have suspicions about your financial ties.

Bianca: I divested from Fusion, Enchantment, even given Kendall control of the Marissa Center. And I released all my tax returns.

Sarah: Some still think you're hiding something, especially given that your brother in law owns casinos. They're comparing you too...

Bianca: Please don't say his name.

Conner: He was a presidential candidate.

Bianca: One who's rotting in prison for sexual assault of minors. Eventually he'll rot in Hell where he belongs. Even if I lose, however badly, I can at least hold my head up high compared to that pathetic excuse for a human being.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

.

The first few days of 2020 Bianca made a mad dash around New Hampshire, stopping numerous times in the very small town of "Chester's Mill." This was barely a town, but qualified as such due to borders. The town had only 21 people, 14 registered voters. The election rules said that a district couldn't report their results until the polls closed, or until every single registered voted had already voted. It was tradition in Chester's Mill for all registered voters to vote at midnight. Thus the results would be declared by 1am, and for 19 hours the news stations would only have one district they could report the results of. Of the 14 registered voters seven were democrats, seven were republicans. So candidates of both parties were competing for a grand total of seven votes each. Aside from that Bianca was traveling all over the state, speaking at construction sites, diners, schools. These elementary school students wouldn't get to vote, even in Bianca's re-election, but it was a good opportunity to highlight her education platform. Bianca spoke to veterans groups, promised to reform the office of veterans affairs and fix the mess at Walter Reed hospital. Bianca planned to campaign even on the day of the primary, getting as many votes as possible. January 7th would he high noon for her campaign.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

.

It was just after midnight, now officially January 7th. C-SPAN was showing live coverage of voting at Chester's Mill. Bianca was watching this from her hotel suite, she had no doubt the other candidates were watching this as well. Bianca's main staff were with her, Erica and Kendall had come out to help support her in this. It seemed that the fate of the election might come down to fourteen people all voting together. It was actually a bit inspiring to see these people take their civic responsibility so seriously. There was a senior citizen wearing a veteran's cap, a teenage girl voting for the first time, a single mother who brought her young children to see this. By 12:15am the voting was over. The officials counted them and declared the results. Despite Walker doing better in the polls president Ortega got all seven republican votes in Chester's Mill. The democratic side was much closer. Governor Dunn got two votes. General Douglas also got two votes. The democrat winner of Chester's Mill, with a grand total of three votes, Bianca Montgomery. Bianca's people cheered, they had won. They still had a way to go, they hadn't won the New Hampshire primary yet, there were many more primaries to get the democratic nomination. And after that there was still the general election. But, for the first time, it seemed that Bianca had a real chance to become the next president of the United States.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

.

After the results from Chester's Mill Bianca got a few hours sleep, then immediately began campaiging again. She spoke at a diner while eating breakfast, tried to convince individual voters, and did an interview on radio during rush hour. By 7pm she returned to her hotel to call her children, and wait for the results. It was a long night, and a close race. But, in the end, Bianca Montgomery won the New Hampshire primary. The people in her suite were celebrating. Bianca was preparing her victory speech, but she needed to talk with Kendall first.

.

Bianca: I promised Maggie I'd drop out if I lost.

Kendall: And you won.

Bianca: She's not going to like it.

Kendall: Is everything okay with your marriage?

Bianca: The campaign has put a strain on our marriage, but we're dealing with it.

Kendall: Well I think you should keep fighting. You'd be a good president. If I'm being honest, most of us didn't think the country would elect a gay president. But now, you can do it.

Bianca: Yeah. I'm staying in until the end.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

.

Congressman Sadler dropped out of the race after New Hampshire, and endorsed governor Dunn. Although he came in last, congressman Kendrick stayed in. Bianca then went to South Carolina. She wasn't neccessarily popular there, given the previous year's homophobic backlast. Although general Douglas was once leading in that state, he fell behind over accussations that he was secretly gay. Ironically Bianca did better because she was open about her sexuality. Governor Dunn took South Carolina, Bianca came in second. Shortly after this an incident happenned that would easily destroy the political career of most politicians. Bianca learned about the incident from her main lawyer, Abe, in a hotel toom.

.

Abe: Do you know congressman Kendrick's wife Sharon?

Bianca: I saw her a few times at the primary debates.

Abe: According to my sources, she walked in on him with a young woman, who probably qualifies as "barely legal."

Bianca: Okay, but it's kind of public record that he's an adulterer.

Abe: There's more to it. It seems that, Sharon may have grabbed a gun. She and her husband fought for the gun, it went off.

Bianca: Someone got hurt?

Abe: Sharon, she's dead. Police are investigating whether it really was an accidental death. We'll have to issue a statement at some point. It would be innapropriate to talk about an ongoing investigation.

Bianca: Whatever happenned, a woman is dead. We can call that a tragedy. It's exactly why I support gun control. A woman like that, most likely wouldn't have done this if she'd had time to think about it. But because there was a gun around, when she's at her angriest.

Abe: It could be seen as opportunistic to talk about a political issue in the face of tragedy.

Bianca: We have thousands of gun deaths every year just like this. If not now,when exactly.

Abe: Fair enough, just be prepared for backlash.

Bianca: Always am.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

.

Just as Abe predicted Bianca face backlash for talking about gun control, but she hoped it opened a few minds. Kendrick suprised everyone by not dropping out. Admittedly he hadn't been charged with anything yet, but his name had become a dirty joke. Admittedly the press was giving him more coverage, but little of it was good. Sadler had been using his longshot presidential bid to talk about certain issues, but Kendrick seemed to be delusional enough to think he could actually win the presidency. A few days before president Ortega's state of the union address Bianca was trailing behind Dunn. She still had time to pull ahead, but not much. It was during this time that Ortega made a suprise announcement regarding the designated survivor. It was a security precaution to have one member of the cabinet in a secure undisclosed location. If terrorists were able to blow up the building, someone from the line of succession had to be ready to take over. This year Ortega chose to have vice-president Townshend be the designated survivor. Bianca discussed this with her campaign staff.

.

Bianca: Makes sense to me, securing the person who's suppossed to be next in line.

Conner: It's possible he's playing politics. Give the people just enough fear of potential terrorist attack to get them to vote for a marine war hero over an actor, or you.

Sarah: Problem is we can't say that, or we'll seem bitter.

Abe: Who were Ortega's designated survivors before this?

Conner: The secretary of agriculture, transportation, and I can't remember the other one.

Abe: But you'd remember if it was his secretary of State or Defense?

Sarah: I think I see where this is going. Bianca, if you're asked, and you will be, here's what you should say. "It makes sense to hope for the best while preparing for the worst. This isn't something to play politics with. I'm just wondering why it took president Ortega three years to realize this."

Bianca: That's a good answer, I'll use it.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

.

When asked about Ortega's choice to keep the vice-president away from the state of the union Bianca replied "It's a good idea, hope for the best but prepare for the worst. I'm just wondering why it took the president three years to realize this." The answer seemed to work. Bianca never directly accussed Ortega of playing politics, but the news media did. As Bianca gained on governor Dunn the attacks against her got worse. One group in particular, called itself the "Ramsey Clarke memorial fund." Named after Lyndon Johnson's attorney general their platform was that all criminal defendants deserve a fair trial and adequate representation. Towards that end they defended alleged murderers, rapists, child-molesters. They were attacking Bianca for killing Michael Cambias, a man who was never convicted of his alleged crimes. Their logic was that Bianca was a vigilantie and unworthy to be president. Bianca knew from the beginning that this would come up, and she would just have to have a thick skin. She was more worried about Miranda, but Miranda seemed to be a strong young woman, kept urging her mother to fight on. She still had the love and support of her family, even in her darkest moments. Miranda spent valentine's day with her boyfriend AJ, Bianca spent hers with Maggie. Bianca and Maggie rarely got romantic nights together, but they had this night together. And right now, with the campaign getting nastier and a baby on the way, they both needed this night.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

.

By May Bianca Montgomery and Benjamin Dunn were neck and neck in the primaries. There were only a few more states left to vote. If either of them won them all, they would secure the democratic nomination. Maggie was almost eight months pregnant, she would likely be giving birth to little Frankie around the same time as vice-president Townshend. Some of the talking heads were making comparisons, that both the current president and his successor would have a child at the same time. One day governor Dunn contacted Bianca said they should have a meeting. Bianca assumed he wanted another primary debate, but he was insistent the meeting be between the two of them directly. So, Bianca agreed to meet Dunn in his hotel room.

.

Dunn: Thank you for agreeing to meet me.

Bianca: If you want to have another debate I'm up for it.

Dunn: Actually, I was thinking of something else. I must admit, you're a very good campaigner. I underestimated you, and I've realized people do that at their own peril. It's possible that neither of us will secure the nomination before-hand, leading to a brokered convention. That would show the party as not being united. Four years ago Ortega did a better job reaching out to democrats than people thought he would.

Bianca: I realize he won't be easy to beat, but I think our party can do it.

Dunn: Yes, but we'd need to show a united front.

Bianca: If you win the nomination I'll support you, and I hope you'd do the same for me.

Dunn: I have every intention of supporting you for president, in eight years. But first, I have a proposal. Drop out of the race, endorse me, and I'll make you my running mate. If we win, you'll be vice-president for four or eight years, and in eight years you're the presumptive nominee for president.

Bianca: Interesting offer. What exactly would my function as vice-president be?

Dunn: Other than being a heart-beat away from the presidency, helping with domestic and international agreements. How else could you get on the job training for being president?

Bianca: Can I have a few days to think it over?

Dunn: Sure, three days.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

.

Bianca contemplated governor Dunn's offer to be his running mate, and discussed it with her main staff.

.

Bianca: What do you guys think, should I accept Dunn's offer?

Conner: Yes. The vice-presidency is an important position. In eight years you'll still just be 44, easily young enough to run again, and you'll have proven yourself as good at diplomacy.

Abe: There is a downside. If Dunn loses re-election you'll have been a one term vice-president to someone who was apparently an unpopular president. If he wins re-election, that will mean we've had eight years of a democrat presidency, the republicans will blame Dunn for whatever is going wrong. Either way, not the best platform for you to run again.

Sarah: True, but if Bianca stays in the race, whether we win the nomination or not, the party will be seen as dis-unified. Ortega will likely be re-elected, and you'll get blamed.

Bianca: So you think I should accept Dunn's offer.

Conner: If you think he'll actually listen to your advice. Chances are you'll argue with him in private, you'll win some and you'll lose some. But if and when you two still disagree, he'll expect you to go out and sell whatever he decides.

Bianca: That's fair. Okay, I'll take Dunn up on his offer.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

.

Bianca discussed the matter of becoming Dunn's running mate with her family. Maggie was thrilled, to the best of her knowledge noone ever plotted to kill just the vice-president. Miranda was a bit dissapointed, but she understood. Ishmael figured it was a good idea, Bianca could still be a good public servant, without the glory or as much danger. Gabby didn't neccessarily understand the difference between the two jobs. Bianca had another meeting scheduled with governor Dunn. He was running a bit late, no doubt he had a very busy schedule. While Bianca waited she read the newspaper. The four girls in South Carolina had all been convicted, despite the fact that physical evidence proved them innocent, and someone else had confessed to the rape and murder. France was enforcing it's policy of prohibiting muslim women from wearing a "burquini" at the beach. A few women had been told they had to lose this modest dress or face prison. How could anyone see that and not consider that not to be sexual assault? And congress was debating whether to require police officers to wear body cameras. Those who oppossed them claimed to be supporting cops, another thing Bianca didn't understand. These cameras could protect good cops from false accussations of brutality, as well as reduce actual instances of police brutality. Bianca decided to ask Dunn about all of these things before officially accepting his offer. As she waited Bianca recieved a call from her investigator Tad. What he had uncovered might change Bianca's decision even more than his opinion of what was in the newspaper.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

.

Just as Bianca was having second thoughts about being Dunn's running mate Sarah and Abe were having a final drink together before their campaign was over.

.

Sarah: Are we going to be asked to stay as part of Dunn's campaign?

Abe: Probably. Ideally, maybe even be a part of vice-president Montgomery's staff.

Sarah: Not me. You know me, I'm restless. I spent over a year here, that might be a record for me.

Abe: At least I'll have more time to spend with my family.

Sarah: I had one or two campaign flings during this time, I'll probably find someone new.

Abe: One or two? How does that work?

Sarah: One guy and one girl. But they were a couple so, I'm not sure.

Abe: Are you serious?

Sarah: Wouldn't you like to know.

Abe: You got any job offers?

Sarah: A few. You?

Abe: Mostly corporations, not exactly for me. I used to be a lawyer for an auto company. One day they asked me to evaluate a defect in a new model. They knew it would cause accidents, they knew people would die. I was asked to help calculate how many people would die, how much it would cost them in settlements, fines, lawyers fees. They said if that would cost them less than they would make, they would still put out the defective car.

Sarah: What did you do?

Abe: I made the number as high as I possibly could. I calculated the maximum, I knew I couldn't exxagerate too much, I had to show specifics because I knew they'd check it carefully. But it worked, they did the recall. And I resigned. I knew I would have to do more things like this, I knew I wouldn't always be able to stop them, so I resigned. I vowed to only do jobs that I believe in.

Sarah: I am really going to mis this, and you. You're wife is a lucky woman.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

.

When governor Dunn arrived Bianca began asking him some questions.

.

Dunn: Have you decided to become my running mate?

Bianca: I have some questions. Have you heard about France? Police trying to force muslim women to remove their burquinies?

Dunn: Yes. As president, I will speak to the president of France about possibly repealing that terrible law. But making too strong a stance against it now could damage our future credibility on this. Quiet diplomacy might not always work, but I think it's our best strategy here. Also, France is a valuable ally in the war on terror, they've given us intel that's helped defeat alqueda cells. This intel is dependant upon their informants, particularly among the algerian community. I believe I can convince them that their laws prohibiting burquinies is an impedement towards this.

Bianca: You make some good points. What about the four girls in South Carolina who've been wrongly convicted of rape and murder despite DNA evidence and another person confessing?

Dunn: Don't let this get out, but I will consider commuting their sentance. If Ortega is soon getting ready to leave office, he may be persuaded to do it himself.

Bianca: Where do you stand on body cameras for police officers?

Dunn: I'm for it. It will reduce instances of police brutality, and help protect good police officers from false accussations.

Bianca: Just between you and me, did you have a child out of wedlock?

Dunn: My wife was already three months pregnant when we married. But as I already said I did not father a child with a woman at my mansion. I wish she would consent to a DA test, it wouId prove I am related to the child as his uncle, not his father.

Bianca: You have an answer for everything. Have you heard of the "Ramsey Clark" group endorsing congressman Kendrick?

Dunn: Yes. Ramsey Clark was a great man, he would be ashamed of what's being done in his name. Some of the group resigned in protest. The remaining ones are the real fanatics, they're just oppossed to a woman or a gay president.

Bianca: They claim I'm unfit to be president, but Kendrick is just barely beating the rap for murdering his first wife.

Dunn: And he married that teenage mistress of his. I can't say I like the man.

Bianca; Then why are you funding him?

Dunn: I'm sorry?

Bianca: A friend of mine found a money trail linking you to this group.

Dunn: That's not true. I'd be rather curious to see this alleged evidence.

Bianca: I think you needed this group to attack me, make people question whether I'm fit, while you remain the dignified candidate.

Dunn: I'd like to think I played fair. I don't know where your friend got his intel, but I have nothing to do with Kendrick or the "Ramsey Clark" group.

.

Bianca didn't believe Dunn's claims of innocence. He played dirty, like Bill and Hillary Clinton. But like the Clintons, maybe Dunn could be a pragmatic president. As they talked governor Dunn got a call from his chief-of-staff. A story was breaking, and he would have to comment on it. Bianca watched Dunn's reaction to this, to see if he really was fit to be president.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

.

Bianca saw the news report along with governor Dunn. A six year old girl had brought a gun to her school, and it killed a five year old girl. The names of both children were being withheld for now. As a mother Bianca lived in fear that one of her children could be killed like this. She knew firsthand the pain, when she thought that Miranda had died all those years ago. It was also one reason she didn't believe in guns. Experience had taught her that there was really no hiding place her children couldn't find eventually. Bianca checked what certain groups were saying online. The gun lobby was attacking the child, who couldn't yet comprehend her actions and would have to live with this for the rest of her life. They wanted her tried as an adult, a six year old, even executed. All so they wouldn't have to blame their precious guns. Bianca asked governor Dunn what he intended to do.

.

Dunn: I'll issue a statement, calling it a horrible tragedy.

Bianca: What about the gun lobby, they're calling for a six year old's blood.

Dunn: I'll urge calm, now is not the time for politics.

Bianca: If not now when. If we don't speak now, the NRA will. Do you even plan to fight for gun control, ever?

Dunn: If elected, I'll fight for background checks, against assault weapons, even mandatory safety classes and lectures for those who want to buy firearms. None of that will happen if I lose because people think I'm taking away their guns.

Bianca: Fine, I'll speak out against them. I'm used to lunatics calling me names.

Dunn: You understand why I can't assure people I support the second amendment, and have my running mate say she doesn't.

Bianca: Then I'll stay in the race, on my own.

Dunn: Fair enough. May the best man win.

Bianca: I intend to.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

.

Bianca called this recent school shooting a tragedy for all involved, and talked about the need for tighter gun control. Bianca was especially hard on the gun lobby. Somehow they'd gotten the story that the shooter was african-american, the deceased was white. With that, they called for the death of the five year old shooter. When it turned out to be false, the shooter was white the deceased was african-american, they were no longer calling for blood. Bianca said this was just another example of the inherent racism of the gun culture. Kendrick attacked her for this, and Bianca said nothing about his collaboration with Dunn. She wondered if Kendrick expected to be president Dunn's attorney general, or even vice-president. Maybe his new teenage wife actually expected to become first lady. One way or another, they would be incredibly dissapointed very soon. Bianca knew she might be throwing away her political future, but gun violence needed to be addressed. She got a suprising endorsement when general Douglas dropped out of the race, and told his delegates to vote for Bianca at the convention. With this, Bianca easily won the final three primaries and clinched the nomination. Dunn was suprisingly gracious in his concession speech, he likely hoped Bianca would make him her running mate. Bianca didn't like the idea of this man becoming a heartbeat away from the presidency, but she did have to pick a potential vice-president. She considered her options from her primary opponnents. Dunn was a crook, but he was charismatic, could bring in some votes. Douglas was an honorable man, but he might be more suited to be secretary of defense. Congresman Odonnell was a good man who believed in much of Bianca's platform, but his age and heart condition were serious detriments. Sadler was a little crazy and obsessed with UFOs, but he was still a better choice than Kendrick. There was one choice, someone who hadn't even run in the primaries, that Bianca most wanted to be her vice-president. There was just one problem, he might not be able to be elected. Then again, a lot of people didn't think an openly gay woman could be elected president. Bianca decided to ask this person, just pick the person who'd make a good president if something ever happenned to her.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

.

When the Bianca Montgomery campaign contacted congressman Syed Ali he assumed he knew what it was about. Bianca had said she would take a couple of weeks off when Maggie was ready to give birth in late June. She would need her surrogates out there campaigning hard. Governor Dunn and general Douglas were both campaigning for her, and likely competing for the position of her running mate. Syed agreed to meet Bianca in her hotel room in Michigan. When he arrived Bianca wasn't there, but Miranda was. Miranda sometimes accompanied her mother on campaign events. She offered him a drink while he waited. Syed drank ginger ale and watched old episodes of M.A.S.H. On demand while they waited for Bianca to come back. Syed didn't say it, but he had more in common with Miranda then she probably realized. It was over an hour before Bianca finally came. When she did Miranda let them talk alone.

.

Bianca: Sorry I'm late, thank you for coming.

Syed: My pleasure. I'm a little suprised you wanted to meet personally. I assume you want me to campaign for you while your wife is giving birth.

Bianca: Correct. Incidentally, a lot of people are giving me advice on who my running mate should be. What is your opinion?

Syed: Well ideally I'd prefer congressman Odonnell. But in all honesty his heart condition should not be ignored. My second choice would be general Douglas. He's an honarable man with a brilliant military mind, he's just not very charismatic. For better or worse, Dunn is charismatic, he might bring in more votes.

Bianca: Dunn is my fouth choice. Kendrick is dead last, I'll take the UFO nut over him. I've thought about Douglas and Odonnell. Odonnell is third choice, Douglas second. Ideally I'd prefer them both, Douglas as secretary of defense, Odonnell, if his health allows, secretary of education.

Syed: That would be a dream team. Si if Douglas is your second choice, who's your first?

Bianca: That would be you.

Syed: Are you serious, or do you just want to say you had me on the short list?

Bianca: I'm serious. Do you see something wrong with this?

Syed: You will lose more votes than you'd gain by having a muslim running mate.

Bianca: They said a lesbian couldn't get the nomination. What it boils down to is this, I could get killed in office. If that happens, I need someone qualified to assume the office.

Syed: There are some things from my past, things that would hurt your campaign.

Bianca: I've read your memoirs.

Syed: Than you know my mother was a palestinian refugee who was raped by an israeli soldier just before she fled to America. Growing up in Brooklyn, I was tormented by muslim children who called me a half-jew, and my jewish children who felt I was muslim. I was angry as a teenager, said some things I shouldn't have. I never went looking for trouble, but I never backed down from a fight either. My only role model as an arab-american was Klinger, the guy who wore dresses to get out of the army. ALthough after I served and saw war myself, I couldn't really blame him. It was only after I began attending mosque services, really read the Koran, that I found peace. I became a doctor, served in five wars.

Bianca: I know all about your struggles, your personal jihad. Someone who goes through all that, and still wants to help people, that's exactly who I want to succeed me.

Syed: But we don't agree on everything.

Bianca: On what do we disagree?

Syed: You say you would never negotiate with the taliban.

Bianca: I will not let them plan future attacks on America, and I will not abandon afghan women, to their brutality.

Syed: I'm aware of their brutality towards women, towards any non-pushtu ethnic group. But I've served in five wars, two of them in Afghanistan. To stop that kind of suffering, I would negotiate even with them. God forbid anything happenned to you, I'd put feelers out to them before your body was cold.

Bianca: Hopefully it won't come to that. What else?

Syed: Your support for ethanol subsidies.

Bianca: Climate change is the biggest threat to our planet today.

Syed: Yes but it takes more oil to make and transport ethanol than we save by using it.

Bianca: We can't abandon a good idea because of a few setbacks.

Syed: True, but at a certain point we need to admit an idea doesn't work.

Bianca: We're not there yet. Anything else we disagree on?

Syed: Your complete opposition to school vouchers.

Bianca: We need to put more money towards public education, not shipping off the best and brightest to private schools.

Syed: I support school vouchers only when the child has special needs and the local public system is unable to give them quality education.

Bianca: That is one of many reasons why we need to have more of the federal budget directed towards public education.

Syed: But in the meantime we cannot abandon these children with special needs, waiting for congress to change the budget.

Bianca: I expect we may have many of these debates. I would be willing to give you all the time I can to present your case. But, if we still disagree, I would expect you to sell whatever I decide.

Syed: Ofcourse, we can't look like a dysfunctional administration. Can I have a few days to decide?

Bianca: I can give you a week. If you decline I'll ask general Douglas.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

.

Syed Ali returned home, wanted to talk with his wife Nadia about Bianca's offer. Nadia was a decade younger than Syed. Time was he was dedicated only to his job as doctor. Then, in 1998, when U.S. troops went to Kosovo to stop Milosivich's genocidal campaigns, Syed re-enlisted in the army as a doctor. There, he met this doctor, an iraqi refugee. Despite all they saw over there, they fell in love. Syed married Nadia, brought her to the U.S., helped her become a citizen. This would likely come up if he accepted Bianca's offer.

.

Syed: She asked me to be her vice-president.

Nadia: She knows talent when she sees it.

Syed: She won't win, not with me on the ticket.

Nadia: Why, because you're muslim?

Syed: Yes. So many, even democrats, who won't vote for a homosexual. Even those she gained, they won't vote for a muslim vice-president.

Nadia: I think you're selling the american people short.

Syed: Do you remember my first campaign? People in all 50 states donated to my opponent, to prevent any muslim from being in congress. All they brought up, my saving the lives of mujahadeen fighters in Afghanistan, how you were forced to swear allegianc to Suddam Hussein. I tried explaining that I tried to save whatever patients were before me, that the republican guard didn't exactly give you a choice, but many refused to listen. That will only get worse if I accept her offer.

Nadia: There will always be ignorant minds, they will let us know their opinions. But we won that election, you've actually won every election you're ever ran.

Syed: Seven congressional elections. Presidential elections tend to be harder. She's better off with general Douglas.

Nadia: He'd be a good choice for vice-president, you'd be a better one. I know you disagree with her, particularly on Afghanistan, but if you're her vice-president maybe you can convince her. It will be a hard fight, but I think it's a fight worth fighting.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

.

Syed Ali caled Bianca, said he accepted her offer. The two of them made the announcement together in mid-june. It was scheduled to be Bianca's final announcement for two weeks. Maggie was scheduled to give birth in one week, these next two weeks were family time. Besides, it would be good practice for him to take over, should an emergency arise during her administration. The reporters were suprised at Bianca's choice for vice-president. She touted his experience as a doctor, serving his country in five wars, working at a private hospital for very little money, even being a first responder on 9/11. Bianca and Syed answered every question the reporters had, including known differences between the two candidates. Congressman Ali said he'd help any diplomtic or military action that president Montgmery chose. He would also advise her as best he could. Being straightforward and answering all questions had worked for Bianca in the past. This time however, Bianca's poll numbers took an immediate drop as a result of her running mate. She had spent well over a year convincing people that a gay woman could be a good president, she would just have to convince them that a muslim would make a good vice-president. But she had less than five months to do it.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

.

The next week Bianca spent taking care of Maggie and the children. Miranda and Ishmael were old enough that they didn't need much taking care of, but they still enjoyed spending this time with their mothers. Gabby was glad to have Bianca here for so long. Kendall, Erica, and the rest of their extended family visited during this time, they had missed Bianca much this last year. Syed Ali could handle the campaign for a little while, Dunn and Douglas were doing their part for the party as well. Finally, Maggie went into labor. Bianca held her wife's hand the entire time. The family waited nervously. Even Anna was here. She and David had reconciled with him in prison, even remarried. David was still in prison, Anna agreed to tell him when Maggie, his cousin, gave birth. Maggie gave birth to a healthy baby boy, and named him Franklin. Thus Maggie named her son after her late sister, even if it was the male version of the name. Ishmael was happy to have a little brother, her sometimes felt outnumbered in a house full of girls. As they saw little Frankie for the first time, they all knew he'd been born into a family full of love.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

.

Sarah and Abe got a text from Bianca, Maggie gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They were helping Syed Ali campaign for Bianca. He already had campaign staff, but they were more used to congressional campaigns, for this campaign he needed Abe and Sarah's help. Sarah and Abe were both happy for Bianca and her family. Things had been awkward between Abe and Sarah lately, she had a suggestion today.

.

Sarah: Maybe I should help congressman Ali for the rest of the campaign.

Abe: He seems to be getting better at this.

Sarah: Yeah, but you've been uncomfortable around me ever since...

Abe: Since when? Since you flirted with me?

Sarah: I wasn't flirting or seducing you. I just made an observation about your wife, all meant in the best way.

Abe: My wife didn't see it that way.

Sarah: Why did you tell her?

Abe: I don't have secrets from her. My father lied, cheated, left me and my mother with nothing. I will not be like that loser.

Sarah: And I don't sleep with married men. I just, I never thought I'd see you again. I clearly shouldn't have said anything.

Abe: Maybe you were right. Syed Ali is a good man, but he's not charismatic or used to presidential campaigns. If he's to have any chance of winning, after all these attacks, he'll need someone with your skills.

Sarah: I'll tell Bianca after she finishes her very short maternity leave. Take care.

Abe: You too.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

.

Bianca was only able to spend another week at home after Maggie gave birth to their son Frankie. It was a good time, only family and close friends. Maggie regretted having to sleep and rest up during this time, but as a doctor she knew that giving birth required resting afterwards. Bianca had to return to the campaign after a week, by which time Sarah informed her she should stay with congressman Ali. It was understandable, Syed Ali was an honorable man who understood the issues and, for the most part, had some good solutions. But he still needed help appealing to the media. Sarah helped congresman Ali prepare for an interview on July 1st. Much of the media attention at the moment was focused on vice-president Townshend giving birh to a healthy baby girl, Phoebe. Still, Bianca's choice for running mate made many people curious, this was his first real interview. The interview was on Fox News, a network not exactly known for being lenient on liberals. Sarah figured it was best to face all the tough questions right away.

.

Reporter: Congressman Ali, thank you for coming.

Syed: Thank you for having me.

Reporter: There are stories from your youth, you fighting with jewish children, making anti-semetic statements. Any truth to these?

Syed: I have always been open about my mistakes as a teenager. Growing up in Brooklyn, there were tensions between jewish and muslim children. I was picked on by followers of the fanatical rabbi Meir Kahana. I never went looking for trouble with them, but I never backed down from a fight either. Unfortunately, I did say things that were wrong, that caused harm to those who did not deserve it. For that I am sorry, and I have tried to make amends to the jewish-american community.

Reporter: Exactly how have you made amends?

Syed: Speaking out against anti-semitism, giving to jewish charities, supporting a two-state solution to end the israeli-palestinian conflict.

Reporter: Some have called the two-state solution anti-semetic, that it endangers Israel's security.

Syed: That is not an accurate way to look at it. The palestinians will not give up until they have their own state, nor will Israel ever stop fighting to save the jewish people. Peace will only happen when both peoples can have their own state. There are those, like reverand Walker, who want to keep the fighting going because they believe they will be raptured up to Heaven, leaving the rest of us to suffer through the apocalypse. That is incredibly anti-semetic.

Reporter: I understand you are half-jewish yourself.

Syed: My mother, a 14 year old palestinian girl, was raped by an israeli soldier. That is how I was concieved. She was terrified she'd be stoned to death for carrying a half-jewish child, so she fled to America. When I was a teenager, she told me about this. I had to deal with self-hatred, this was partly why I said things that I later regretted. While I have attempted to combat anti-semetism, I have no particular desire to embrace my jewish heritage.

Reporter: Given Bianca Montgomery'schoice of you as running mate, and her adoption of a muslim child, some say America is embracing "chrislam." Reverand Walker claims that in four or five centuries chrislam will be the dominant religion in America.

Syed: I can't predict what religion will be popular in 400 or 500 years. I can say that I attend mosque services, Bianca Montgomery attends church services, but her son attends mosque services.

Reporter: Walker also says that muslims running for office should take an oath swearing allegiance to american ideals over muslim ones.

Syed: Like every member of congress I say the pledge of allegiance every day, I took an oath of office every two years. And if we win this election I will take an oath swearing to preserve, protect, and defend the constitution of America. If muslims are required to take this extra oath than christians, jews, buddhists, and so forth would have to take an oath of loyalty to America over their religious beliefs.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

.

The Democratic National Convention was scheduled to begin on July 27th. They would formally vote to make Bianca Montgomery their nominee for president, she would accept it on the night of July 30th, the final night of the convention. A lot of people would speak to endorse their party's platform. Governor Dunn and general Douglas were scheduled to speak, as was congressman Ali. Congressman Odonnell was not speaking, whether it was because of health, or the revelation he was good friends with a former soviet spy was unclear. Congressman Sadler was invited to speak, he promised to talk about Bianca's honesty and promise to have a more open government, and not directly mention UFOs. Kendrick wasn't invited, he was now running as an independant. Reverand Campell of the group "All Lives Matter" was invited. It was a bit unusual for the democrats to have a speaker who was so openly pro-life, but things were changing. Their nominees for both president and vice-president were pro-life. Eric Hodges, the father of the little girl killed at her school, was invited to speak in favor of gun control. Other speakers included veterans, the president of JStreet, a few union leaders, environmental activists. This was the new face of the democratic party, the coalition Bianca needed to hold together to become the next president of the United States.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

.

July 30th 2020

.

Tonight was the night Bianca Montgomery formally became the democratic nominee for president. Maggie was watching from home, with little Frankie in her arms. Ishmael was watching, Gabby preferred to be playing video games in her room, she could always watch this on Youtube later. Erica and Jackson were at Kendall's house, watching with Kendall and Zack's family. Miranda was thrilled when her mother gave permission for her to come and see it in person. As Bianca's motorcade arrived she saw the protesters, mostly homophobic and/or islamophobic. Some of the protestors didn't seem to like each other much. Some were secular fundamentalists who didn't want a muslim, or neccesarily anyone who believed in God, to be president. Others were religious fundamentalists who claimed that Suddam Hussein had the right idea on dealing with homosexuals. Bianca wasn't too familiar with Iraq's old policy on gay rights, but with Suddam it probably wasn't pretty. The police seemed to be keeping the protestors seperated from each other as much as protecting Bianca. Secret Service escorted Bianca inside, where this crowd was more enthusiastic about seeing her. Bianca gave her acceptance speech.

.

Bianca: It is with great humility that I accept your nomination for president of the United States of America. Recently we celebrated the 244th anniversary of this country. "We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal. That they are endowed by their creator with certain inalienable rights. Among them life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness." This was the first time in human history when a nation was founded upon this basic idea. None of our founding fathers took this lightly. It was an ideal that they as individuals and we as a nation have struggled to live up to. We have grown stronger since that day, getting closer to truley bringing these ideas into reality. We have become the greatest nation on Earth, but we cannot rest on our laurels. As Eisenhower said "What America wishes to see happen in the world must first come to pass in America." We can work together to improve public education, fight climate change, protect our people from terrorism, curb violent crime and preserve the dignity of human life at all stages. Some say we cannot have it both ways. That conserving our natural resources means losing jobs. That preserving constitutional and human rights means we cannot stop violent crime, or terrorism. But rest assured my friends that I will fight every day to fight for all americans. Native born and naturalized citizens. Born and unborn. To protect people from violent crime while also protecting the constitutional rights of all criminal defendants. To help create jobs and still keep our planet inhabitable. This promise I make to all of you.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

.

The last night of the convention, after Bianca gave her acceptance speech, she went with Miranda back to their hotel room.

.

Miranda: I thought it was a great speech mom.

Bianca: Thank you. Unfortunately some are tearing it apart on the internet.

Miranda: What do they know. You'll convince enough open minded people to win in November. I can help you know.

Bianca: Unfortunately you aren't old enough to vote yet.

Miranda: True, but I can do commercials for "Rock the Vote." Get a lot of first time voters to the polls.

Bianca: I don't know. The press hasn't really attacked you yet because you're not running for anything. You start campaigning, they'll go after you.

Miranda: As it is, I've had a website where people bet on who'd be the first to kiss me, and some of the more radical pro-choice groups saying I shouldn't exist at all.

Bianca: Trust me, all that will get worse if you campaign for me.

Miranda: True, but when we win we can know we beat them. That all their ignorance and bigotry couldn't stop us from doing the right thing. I've been picked on since I was seven, just for having a gay mom. I can handle myself, and I want to make the world a better place, and I think you can do that if you're president.

Bianca: You know what's a shame?

Miranda: That I'm too young to vote.

Bianca: That you're too young to be my running mate. I'm willing to let you speak at ads, but you need to excercise judgment on what to say. Nothing you'll regret later.

Miranda: I'll be careful. Thank you mom.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

.

After the convention Bianca had a meeting with Abe and Conner. Sarah was noticably absent, she was helping Syed Ali be more charismatic.

.

Bianca: So, how are our poll numbers right now?

Conner: We're at 41%, Ortega at 53%, the other 6% are either undecided, or voting for third party candidates.

Bianca: So, even if we get all the undecides on our side, we'd still need to take away 4% from Ortega?

Abe: Yes. Honestly, your choice of running mate cost us votes. Some in the gay community refuse to vote for a muslim for vice-president. We didn't get as many votes from the muslim-american community as we'd hoped because some refuse to vote for a gay president. Some pro-choicers hoped you'd nominate a pro-choice running mate. Now it looks like they'll just stay home on election day.

Bianca: We knew there'd be some close-minded people. What can we do to change minds?

Conner: I'm not sure. Other than constantly campaigning, getting your image out there. I can't promise it will work.

Bianca: What about campaigning in all 50 states?

Abe: I'm not sure certain states are even possible to win.

Bianca: I'm not sure they're unwinnable. Alabama is traditionally a republican state.

Abe: I think there are maybe 15 democrats in that whole state, and the state knows who they are.

Bianca: I think there are a lot of closeted gays in that state, those who might be willing to vote for me in the privacy of the voting booth. Not to mention the number of working class people who realize that the democratic platform would help them, but hesitate to vote for a pro-choice candidate. It's the same in Texas, South Carolina.

Abe: It's a good theory, unclear whether it would work in real life.

Bianca: Let's try it. What have we got to lose?

Conner: Fair point. Okay, let's do it. Let's campaign in every state.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

.

For the rest of the summer Miranda got to travel with her mother and speak at "Rock the Vote" events. Bianca's plan of campaigning in all 50 states might rely on getting the youth vote out. Although states like Alabama and South Carolina were known for being homophobic, the hope was that the younger generation didn't share their parent' prejudices. A lot of the teens coming to the "Rock the Votes" just wanted to listen to music and eat pizza, but maybe they could be convinced that Bianca Montgomery's platform would be better for them in terms of jobs, healthcare. When Miranda returned to Pine Valley she had her boyfriend AJ. Miranda still saw AJs mother Babe and grandfather Adam. She was well aware of the complicated history between these two and her mother, but Bianca seemed to get along with Adam and Babe at this point. Maybe this was good practice for Bianca. As president, she would have to negotiate with a lot of people she didn't like, and she apparently started in her own home town.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

.

At the end of August Bianca's chief-of-staff Conner met with president Ortega's campaign manager Kevin. The point of the meeting was to agree to how many debates the candidates would have, as well as where and when the debates would be.

.

Conner: Bianca Montgomery would prefer five debates total, plus a seperate debate for the vice-presidential candidates.

Kevin: Six debates total. President Ortega doesn't believe we need nearly that many.

Conner: How many would the president prefer?

Kevin: One debate between the two candidates, no vice-presidential debate.

Conner: One debate isn't nearly enough to highlight all the differences between them. We were thinking one debate on domestic policy, one on foreign policy, one on education and healthcare, one on the role of the military in foreig conflicts, and a town hall debate where average citizens can ask questions.

Kevin: The people can easily look up either candidate's positions on any issue. In the meantime the president is a very bust individual, he won't have time to appear at five debates.

Conner: So your strategy is to avoid debate and just run on his record?

Kevin: I wouldn't say that. But it is a hell of a record. President Ortega has made some unpopular decisions at times, but your candidate has no real political record to stand on.

Conner: She has dedicated many years of service to women's rights all over the world.

Kevin: And Gael Ortega has served this country as a marine in two wars, and that doesn't even count Bush's idea of exporting baseball to Afghanistan with Ortega's help. Put their records side by side I'm confident who the american people will choose.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

.

After his meeting with the Ortega campaign Conner talked with Bianca about their situation.

.

Conner: I'll be honest, this is bad. Ortega doesn't need these debates, we do. A lot of undecides use these debates to determine their vote.

Bianca: Remind me why that is.

Conner: I'd like to think it's because they know their president has to go toe to toe with tyrants, enemies. They want to see how each one can handle themself under pressure. But it's also likely that most people don't pay attention to the news and use the debates to see who's more charismatic.

Bianca: Either way, we need debates, including a vice-presidential debate.

Conner: Agreed. You had over a year to get your image and your mesage across, Ali hasn't.

Bianca: What can we do?

Conner: I'm not sure. I'll speak to Sarah, if anyone can convince Ortega he needs more debates it's her.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

.

Note: You might notice me taking certain historical liberties in this chapter. As I said, this story is my way of dealing with my dissapointment over the last election.

.

Sarah agreed to take the next meeting with Ortega's campaign manager. She believed she had a plan to convince Ortega's people that they needed the debates. During the meeting she just sat reading magazines and ate a candy bar. Kevin was suprised, and annoyed that she didn't seem to care about the meeting.

.

Kevin: We have newer magazines out there if you want.

Sarah: I'm good with my tv guide.

Kevin: You do realize we're here to discuss presidential debates?

Sarah: Hey I'm with you. People can look up the candidate's positions on anything. If you can convince Bianca Montgomery to agree to no debates I'll owe you one.

Kevin: And why would you want that when you're candidate is so far behind?

Sarah: These polls are by telephone. People hesitate to tell people they're voting for a gay candidate, particularly in states like Alabama or Idaho. But in the privacy of the voting booth a lot of closeted gay people, particularly teenagers voting for the first time, will vote for Bianca.

Kevin: I think you're overestimating how many votes that brings in. Or how many gay people will vote for a pro-life candidate.

Sarah: You're overestimating how strong the alliance between the gay community and the pro-choicers really is. A lot of my gay friends have told me that when they came out their own mothers said they wished they'd had an abortion. If the gay gene is identified, and women have abortions because their unborn child might be gay, the alliance will be gone.

Kevin: Now you're in science fiction territory.

Sarah: Maybe, but real or not it is a fear within the gay community. Not to mention pro-life democrats who, until now, have had to choose between a pro-life republican, and a pro-choice democrat.

Kevin: There are also pro-choice republicans. If both candidates are pro-life they'll vote on other issues, which means more votes for Ortega.

Sarah: Pro-choicers don't vote on abortion, pro-lifers do. Given that Ortega said he believes in exceptions for rape and incest, and Montgomery doesn't, the pro-lifers will choose her. And let's not forget the pro-choicers who just assume that the democrat agrees with them. If they don't bother to look it up for themselves I don't mind getting their vote. By the way, I hear the Lifetime network is airing a movie loosely based on Bianca Montgomery's first pregnancy. In it she shoots her rapist. People see that, including horny teenagers voting for the first time, and they'll see Bianca as a hot lesbian with a gun. I don't mind the horny teenager vote. Plus they might assume she's pro-gun, but the gun control people will know she agrees with them.

Kevin: That could just as easily go the other way. The gun control voters might assume she's pro-gun, and the gun rights people will look up that she wants to take away their guns.

Sarah: Let's face it. Gael Ortega won the republican nomination the first time because republicans didn't want to nominate the psychotic bully Donald Trump. He won the election because Hillay Clinton was a crook. But his approval rating has gone way down since then.

Kevin: Every president's approval rating goes down. Bush had a 90% approval rating in September 2001, by October 2008 it was 25%. Truman had an approval rating of 87% in June 1945. By Febuary 1952 it was 22%. Ortega has a record in politics, yours doesn't. And if we have to compare non-political records I'm confident bringing up Gael's service in the Marine Corps.

Sarah: And I'm comfortable bringing up Bianca Montgomery's philanthropy. Like I said, I'd prefer zero debates. So, unless you want to order pizza, maybe order some movies On demand, I think I'll head out to lunch.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

.

Sarah hoped that her talk scared Kevin enough to convince Ortega to want more debates. Much of what she said was at best a guess and at worst she was completely bluffing. But then Bianca got a call from president Ortega himself.

.

Bianca: Mr president, what can I do for you?

Ortega: I think there's been some confusion between our campaigns. My chief of staff wants as few debates as possible, it seems your friend Sarah wants zero. What do you think?

Bianca: I think we owe it to the american people to have some real debates.

Ortega: I agree. I can't commit to five debates with my busy schedule. How about three? One on domestic policy, one on foreign policy, and one town hall debate.

Bianca: Plus one between our vice-presidential debate.

Ortega: Agreed.

.

Bianca and president Ortega agreed on principle and decided to let Conner and Kevin work out the dates and the rules. Bianca didn't believe Ortega's claim that it was just confusion, Sarah frightened him into wanting more debates. Either way, it was a victory.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

.

Bianca spoke to Sarah, thanked her for her help in the debate negotiations.

.

Bianca: Thanks for your help. Without you, we wouldn't have nearly enough debates.

Sarah: Happy to help. What did Conner and Kevin agree to?

Bianca: Three debates. One at Penn State focusing on domestic issues. One at Florida State focusing on foreign policy. And a town hall debate in California.

Sarah: All swing states. Ortega won California last time but it still mostly leans democrat. It'll be a close one there.

Bianca: Indeed. Unfortunately the first two debates amount to little more than joint press conferences.

Sarah: You'll have the chance to highlight the differences between the two of you. The moderators don't tell candidates ahead of time what the questions will be but you can take educated guesses and prepare for what they're most likely to ask.

Bianca: I could use your help on that. Whatever issues you have with Abe I really need your help preparing for the debates.

Sarah: Congressman Ali needs my help preparing for the vice-presidential debate. The town hall debate is the last one, and it's after the vice-presidential debate right?

Bianca: Yes.

Sarah: After the vice-presidential debate I'll help you prepare for town hall.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

.

With the debates set Bianca was able to return home on September 6th. The 7th was labor day, the 8th was the first day of school for Bianca's three oldest children. Bianca wanted to be there for both events. Unfortunately Secret Service had to lock down the entire street. Their neighbors didn't seem to like the constant car engines running. Maggie and Bianca had long planned a family barbeque, and now Maggie had to give Secret Service the names and social security numbers of every family member and friend who was scheduled to attend. They informed Maggie of the several criminal convictions between Erica, Kendall, Adam, Babe, Krystal, Zach, Ryan, Greenlee, and Jackson's legal dis-barment. Maggie knew about most of this already, some of which she'd forgotten. She also thought about her cousin David, still in prison. His sentances were all concurrent, the most serious charge was the murder of JR Chandler. Given that JR had just murdered David's daughter Marissa he would probably be out after nine years except for his other crimes. After all David had done the real question wasn't why he was in prison, the question was why he was the only one still there. Maggie had hoped to actually have some time with her wife and their children. But the reporters were always outside, there were protestors yelling against Bianca giving amnesty to undocumented immigrants. And at one point, when Maggie wanted to get the mail, Secret Service informed her they'd have to shut down the street, Maggie decided to just let someone else get it. Maggie was beginning to wonder if she was ready to be first lady.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

.

Maggie was beginning to wonder if she and her family could handle going to the White House. She always had reservations, but Bianca seemed to have adjusted okay. Bianca might complain about long meetings with Abe and Conner, but they all seemed to enjoy each other's company. One night, after Bianca had a briefing from intelligence services, she seemed a bit shaken.

.

Maggie: You okay?

Bianca: These intelligence briefings can be a bit unsettling.

Maggie: North Korea?

Bianca: Kim Jung Un seems determined to build nuclear weapons, their government isn't even listening to China at this point.

Maggie: Any good news?

Bianca: There are secret negotiations between israeli and palestinian leadership. No guarantees, but there's always hope. And, for now at least, president Deby of Sangala is abiding by the terms of the truce.

Maggie: I saw his handy-work, you'll pardon me if I don't trust him.

Bianca: I can't say I blame you. Unfortunately, Sangala is still an ally in the war on terror. I will work to convince his government to end their human rights abuses against the askari.

Maggie: Bush said the same thing when he made Deby an ally, but he was more concerned with an alliance against alqueda. Never mind that allying with dictators like Deby just helps alqueda recruit more young desperate people. Bush, Obama, Ortega, they all claimed that Sangala improved. Meanwhile the askari can't vote, political dissidents are shot in their sleep, and I think Deby will at some point start the rape camps again.

Bianca: I know. I can't promise things will improve. I can only promise I'll end our alliance with this dictator.

Maggie: Then you damn sure better win. I know I haven't been too supportive of your running, but this isn't about me. I think you can help a lot of people as president, so win.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

.

The first presidential debate was September 22nd, at Penn State University. President Ortega and Bianca Montgomery walked on stage, shook hands, and walked to their podiums. They agreed that the first question would be given to the president. Conner and Kevin decided this in a game of "rock, paper, scissors" which in turn forced Abe to explain why paper somehow beat rock.

.

Moderator: Mr president, how do you plan to create more jobs in your second term?

Ortega: I plan to get out of the way of the private sector. My opponent calls my plan "tax cuts for the rich" but they are business tax cuts. That allows businesses to expand, which requires them to hire more workers. Between that, and my tax cuts for the working poor, more americans are working and have more money to spend.

Bianca: Most of these new jobs are minimum wage jobs and a lot of the working poor have to work two or three of these jobs just to feed their families. And your tax cuts have required cuts to social services, like education, like healthcare. All of this costs the working poor a lot more in the long run.

.

Moderator: Ms Montgomery, you strongly opposse school vouchers, yet in poor neighborhoods parents seem to be fighting to get their children into private schools.

Bianca: We need to improve our public schools. School vouchers just send the best and brightest. It also insures that the parents who care most about their children's education are no longer a part of the public education system.

Ortega: School choice focuses on helping children with special needs get the education they deserve. If the public sector can't do that, I don't mind giving these parents, who clearly care about their children's future, the choice of which school can prepare these children for the real world.

.

Moderator: With coal-mining jobs drying up, and the industry releasing dangerous toxins into the air, what do you plan to do to create green-collar jobs?

Ortega: The governor of West Virginia has been providing job training for coal miners to work other jobs, I believe we can expand on that. As for the environment my administration has seen the building of more nuclear power plants for the first time in decades. This is a much cleaner source of energy than coal or oil.

Bianca: Nuclear power plants also have the greatest potential for danger, mass death, birth defects, skyrocketing levels of cancer.

Ortega: Tens of thousands of people have died from the substances released from coal mines over the decades, hundreds have died in the oil fields. Not to mention that nuclear power plants don't create the eye sores that an oil pump at a Mcdonalds does. I'm not sure how my side became more pro-environment than the democrat but apparently we have.

.

Moderator: Both of you have declared yourself pro-life. But mr president, you say you believe in exceptions for rape or incest. Can you please explain how exactly children concieved in rape or incest is less human than one concieved by normal means?

.

This last question caught the president off guard. Both candidates knew the questions were suppossed to be unknown, but they thought they could prepare for the most likely questions. When Ortega stumbled for an answer, Bianca hoped this would help her candidacy.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

.

As soon as the debate was over people were giving their opinion of who exactly won. Congressional and senate republicans said Ortega won, the democrats claimed Bianca won. Liberal leaning talking heads said Bianca won, conservatives claimed Ortega won. The real question was, what did the voters want? On Friday September 25th Conner gave Bianca the poll numbers.

.

Conner: It's a good news/bad news situation. The bad news is Ortega went ahead two points. The good news is we went ahead four points.

Bianca: How exactly did we both gain votes?

Conner: The polls included un-decideds. Few people changed their vote, but you both did a good job convincing un-decideds.

Bianca: Where exactly does the electoral math go?

Conner: Ohio, Florida, Pennsylvania, California, all too close to call. Considering Ortega won Florida and California with a substansial margin last time, I'd say we're gaining on him.

Bianca: 39 days until election day, we better get going.

Conner: It may come down to simply getting our people to the polls on November 3rd, we'll be ready.

Bianca: What about Ortega fumbling his answer?

Conner: I'm sure Saturday Night Live is preparing a skit for tomorrow. Unfortunately, while he didn't do a good job presenting his argument, many self-identified pro-lifers do believe in exceptions for rape, pro-choicers view Ortega as the lesser of two evils. We need to make sure the pro-lifers vote for you, even with their homophobic tendancies.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

.

Sarah continued helping congressman Ali prepare for his debate. In one session she prepared him for questions he was likely to be asked at the debate.

.

Sarah: "Some americans have expressed concern that, if you were to win, the vice-president would be a former member of the mujahadeen, and the second lady would be a woman who once swore allegiance to Suddam Hussein.

Ali: I was never a member of the mujahadeen. I went to Afghanistan in 1980 as a pre-med graduate, with a humanitarian group. We saved lives, some of them were mujahadeen, some were soviet soldiers, many were afghan civilians. Iraq had mandatory military service, my wife was a doctor for the Rpublican Guard. She had no delusions about who Suddam was. She was tortured under trumped up charges, which is why she cannot have children. During the invasion of Iraq we both went there to save lives. Once again, we saved whatever lives were brought before us.

Sarah: "Congressman Ali, you are oppossed to ethanol, Bianca Montgomery is very oppossed to school vouchers. Is your alliance with her a compatible one?"

Ali: School vouchers and ethanol subsidies are stratey, not the end game. Bianca Montgomery and I have the same end goals, to keep this planet inhabitable for humans, and to make sure every american child has access to quality education. We disagree on strategy, but she is willing to listen to advice from me. If one strategy doesn't work, we'll try another.

Sarah: "What about your willingness to negotiate with the taliban?"

Ali: Once again, different strategies. We are both committed to a stable Afghanistan that protects the rights of women, ethnic and religious minorities, and is an inhospitable environment towards those who would launch attacks against America. Given the taliban's opposition to all of these, it seems unlikely that such negotiations would be successful. They would have to drastically reform, which also seems incredibly unlikely.

Sarah: "You call your differences strategy. But Bianca Montgomery believes euthanasia should be legalized under certain circumstances, based on your statements you do not believe it should be legal.

Ali: She believes suicide should be legal?

Sarah: You really shouldn't say in a debate that you're suprised about her position.

Ali: I'm actually asking Sarah.

Sarah: I'm sorry, I thought she told you.

Ali: No. I assumed she was against it based on her pro-life views. When she asked me to join the ticket I told her we disagreed on school vouchers, ethanol. I thought my willingness to negotiate with the taliban would be a non-starter.

Sarah: Okay, if asked, just say that your only role in this issue would be to break a tie if one arises in the Senate.

Ali: If euthanasia is ever voted on in congress I find it hard to believe any republican would vote for it. Maybe Rand Paul with his semi-libertarian views. Even with a democratic majority, most democrats would be too afraid of political backlash to vote for it.

Sarah: That's a great answer. I don't know if they'll ask it in the debate, but we should be prepared. You come across as a man with real answers, you also come across as boring.

Ali: Be honest, does Bianca regret bringing me onboard?

Sarah: She wants someone qualified and honest to take over, if the worst happens. If she just wanted funny and charismatic she'd have asked Jon Stewart.

Ali: I doubt he'd say yes. I'm a congressman, so Jon Stewart has more dignity left to lose than congress.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

.

Syed Ali did well in the debate. Once again liberals said he won, conservatives said vice-president Townshend won. Few minds were changed, both sides picked up some un-decideds. After the debate Ortega maintained a slight lead with both the popular vote and the electoral vote. Sarah was asked to come back to Bianca's main campaign. She did well in the second debate, but it amounted to another joint press conference. The primary issue of this foreign policy was North Korea. Ortega's response was "I hate was as only a soldier can. I won't send troops into harm's way unless it's abolutely neccessary. Unfortunately, it might be absolutely neccessary. I will exhaust every diplomatic channel first, but I can't rule out military action. We cannot let this dictatorship obtain nuclear weapons. My predeccessor, president Obama, got Iran to end its nuclear program without firing a shot. So I am hopeful that we can do it again. But, if Kim Jung Un proves unreasonable, we will do what we have to do to protect our country." Bianca had prepared a similar argument, the difference being she didn't have the military experience that Gael Ortega did. He gained a slight lead after this debate. Most Americans were terrified of North Korea having weapons of mass destruction, and they seemed to favor a republican and a war hero to protect them. Bianca needed Sarah's help to prepare for the final town hall debate. It was likely her last chance to beat him.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

.

With Sarah's help Bianca prepared for the final debate. They tried to be ready for every possible question that the average person might ask. Pizza Hut had a promotion, is someone used their once in a lifetime opportunity to ask the candidates whether they preferred sausage or pepperoni they would get free pizza for life. If asked Bianca would say "I prefer plain. Hope that answer was worth it." Bianca did okay in this final debate, but was it enough? Most polls were dead even, Bianca and Maggie told their children not to speak to the press. Bianca and Ortega were both very careful about what they said in public, more so than usual. The Philadelphia Phillies and the Tampa Bay Devil Rays were playing in the world series. When asked who they were rooting for each candidate just said "Two great teams, looking forward to watching." Bianca was from Pennsylvania, Ortega from Florida. It seemed likely Bianca would root for the Phillies, Ortega would root for the Devil Rays, Ortega had even played for them for about half a season in his day. But as Pennsylvania and Florida were both swing states with a lot of electoral votes, they couldn't afford to alienate fans of either team. When the Phillies swept Tampa Bay in four straight games, two of which were shut outs, Bianca privately took it as a sign. The last few days were sprints for both sides, media blitzes. Bianca didn't have time to take her children trick or treating, but it was a good photo-op. Miranda took Gabby trick or treating, then they waited outside one house for Bianca to come and trick or treat at this one house. It was exhausting for all but, one way or another, it would be over soon.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

.

November 3rd 2020

.

It was election day in America. Bianca Montgomery, Syed Ali, Piper Townshend, and president Gael Ortega were all in line when the polls opened. Everyone knew it would be a close race, and many were motivated to go to the polls. Bianca did some last minute campaigning, mostly interviews including radio shows during rush hour traffic. When Bianca returned home at 6pm the whole famiy was here, not to mention Conner, Abe, and Sarah. Maggie knew that little Frankie was indifferent as to whether his mommy would win or not, but was worried that with all the commotion it would be hard for him to get sleep tonight. Gabby was slightly less indifferent, and happy that there was all this pizza around. Miranda seemed excited, and nervous, almost as nervous as the campaign staff.

.

Bianca: Miranda, are you okay?

Miranda: Yeah. Just nervous and excited.

Bianca: There's a lot of that going around.

Miranda: I saw this website, it's already calling you America's first openly gay president. I'm worried it could make some people angry enough to vote against you.

Bianca: These website have very few readers. Those who do read them already voted before 7am.

Miranda: It's also raining bad in heavily democratic districts in California. I'd hate to lose because of the weather.

Bianca: Walker would definitely say something about that. Anyway we have get out the vote efforts, even umbrellas for exactly that reason.

Miranda: I should have kept more in touch with graduating seniors. I knew they'd be able to vote for the first time.

Bianca: Miranda, calm down. You did everything you could, you even convinced Adam Chandler to vote democrat, probably for the first time ever.

Miranda: I can't take all the credit for that. He supported sanctions against Iran to end their nuclear program, when it worked his own party for some reason demanded more sanctions. Adam became dis-illusioned with the republicans after that.

Bianca: If I win you can take pride in it. If I lose, it certainly won't be for your lack of trying.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

.

Conner knew it was going to be a long night. The polls closed at 8pm in Pennsylvania and Florida, both states were too close to call. They were the candidate's home states, an they were too close to call. Conner was old enough to remember the 1960 election, specifically his father and some friends talking about it. His father believed Richard Nixon would win in a landslide because the country wouldn't elect a catholic as president. His friend however believed John Kennedy would win because the country wouldn't elect someone as un-photogenic as Nixon. So it seemed the 1960 election might have been less about issues and more about whether religious bigotry would trump vanity. With this election Walker and his crowd were the only ones making an issue of Bianca's sexual orientation, her running mate's religion, or the fact that the president was hispanic. Most americans weren't stupid enough to vote for an agent of intolerance like Walker, but he seemed to have a lock on racists and homophobes. Conner knew that Bianca preferred to think most of her supporters didn't care about that stuff, the president probably liked to think something similar. Still, when both candidate's home states were too close to call, it was really anyone's guess who was going to win tonight.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

.

At 8pm pacific time the polls officially closed in California. It was 11pm eastern standard time, and both Florida and Pennsylvania still were too close to call. Gabby and little Frankie were long asleep. Ishmael had gone to be at 10pm. Miranda had to go to sleep. Bianca allowed her eldest daughter to stay up until 11pm just in case California decided the election, and declared a winner immediately. It looked like that was going to be awhile before California declared a winner. Sarah decided to break the tension and make a joke to Abe.

.

Sarah: The polls are officially closed. I supposse now we can reveal our real plan.

Abe: What real plan?

Sarah: You know. Sharia law, making us into the United States of Soviet America. And ofcourse mandatory gay marriage for all.

Abe: Thank you for waiting until after the polls closed before making that joke.

Sarah: Worth the wait, made you almost smile.

Abe: I'll smile all the way after the winner is declared, maybe.

Sarah: Win or lose I've already got politicians wanting me to help them get re-elected. My motto should be "Screw ideals, it's about the money stupid."

Abe: Won't that frighten some away.

Sarah: Just the ones with ideals. I'll have six-term senators banging down the door. You want a job, we'd make a lot of money.

Abe: If Bianca Montgomery wins?

Sarah: Our price goes up.

Abe: I'd rather stay, work in the White House. We both know that this election will be easy compared to actually governing.

Sarah: That's why I'm leaving.

Abe: If we win I'm going to the White House. If we lose, I'd rather find another job I can be proud of.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

.

By 3am it was official. Bianca Montgomery had won in Pennsylvania, president Ortega won in Florida. Some states didn't vote as expected. Massachussets usually voted for the democrat, this time they voted for president Ortega. Georgia usually voted republican, this time they voted for Bianca Montgomery. It seemed Sarah had been right, there were more closeted gays voting privately for Bianca than expected. There were also more working class democrats who wouldn't vote for a gay candidate than they would have preferred. Other states voted as expected. Idaho voted for a moderate republican who happenned to be hispanic, rather than vote for a gay woman. Voters in Vermont had reservations about a pro-life candidate, but they still voted for her. It would all come down to California. It usually voted democrat, but they voted for Ortega last time. He connected to California's large latino population, and liberals didn't hate him the way they hated most republican presidents. But as president he took actions that were unpopular with some. Whether they would be motivated enough to vote against him, would soon be revealed. Just before 6am, eastern standard time, the winner was declared. Bianca Montgomery had won the state of California, with this she easily surpassed the neccessary 270 electoral votes. Bianca Montgomery would be the 46th president of the United States.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

.

It was just after 6am, Miranda, Ishmael, and Gabby were getting reay for school. But for the most part the house was too excited about the win. Bianca had jut been elected president of the United States. Come January they would all be moving into the White House. President Ortega called Bianca to congragulate her. Around 7am he addressed the nation and officially conceded the election. He talked about unity, said we all owed our new president respect. It was clear he wasn't happy about the results, but he did it with dignity. After he finished Bianca went outside. These reporters had camped out all night for a statement. Bianca did this partly to create a distraction, so Maggie could take their three eldest children to school. Bianca repeated her campaign promise to serve the people, and to uphold the dignity of the oval office. It was one thing to win an election, quit another to lad the country. But Bianca felt up to the task, to take on whatever chalenges came.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

.

Note: I just want to congragulate all the brave protestors who came out into the cold to stand against our new fuhrer's attempt to ban muslims from entering our country. This won't be the last time we need to stand against this racism, we'll continue to fight.

.

Note 2: Now that the real world horrors are addressed I promise we'll get into soap opera silliness soon enough. And now, on with the show.

.

The first transition meeting between president Gael Ortega and president-elect Bianca Montgomery was scheduled for Saturday November 7th. Bianca had a meeting scheduled with her main staff, and vice-president-elect Ali, scheduled for Friday November 6th. Before this meeting Anna Hayward, her wife's cousin, asked to see her. Bianca spoke to Anna before her big meeting on Friday.

.

Anna: Congragulations, "madam president."

Bianca: Thank you, but I'm not president yet.

Anna: I know you're very busy so I'll get right to the point. Presidential pardons, tis the season right?

Bianca: You want me to pardon David.

Anna: Or president Ortega could. Most presidents pardon a lot of people just before they leave office. David killed the man who had just murdered his daughter. It wasn't pre-meditated, he'd probably be out by now except...

Bianca: Except that sentance was concurrent with his other crimes, including his work as a mad scientist.

Anna: My husband is not perfect. But hospitals all over the world save countless lives because of his Orpheus experiments.

Bianca: I know, but not all of his action can be attributed to "mis-placed altruism" or "spur of the moment revenge killing."

Anna: The rest is my fault. I knew he was up to something, and I couldn't be a part of bringing down the man I love. I didn't realize at the time, but he was doing it for you.

Bianca: I know, he was helping me cover up my pregnancy, so noone would know how Miranda was concieved. But he also kept the truth about Miranda from me, letting me believe my baby was dead. The truth is I've seen the best and the worst of David Hayward. Over the next two and a half months I imagine I'll be talking to president Ortega about quite a few issues, including pardons.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

.

President-elect Bianca Montgomery had a meeting with Conner, Abe, Sarah, and ofcourse vice-president-elect Syed Ali. She gave them a list, her first choices for her cabinet.

.

Bianca: These are my first choices for my cabinet, sort of my dream team as it were.

Conner: I have a dream team myself. It involves Babe Ruth, Willie Mays, and Sandy Koufax all playing for the Cubs. Ruth is dead, Mays and Koufax are getting older so they may all be playing together in Heaven soon.

Abe: Probably a better possibility than this cabinet.

Bianca: I think these people are all qualified.

Sarah: You want to keep Ortega's secretary of State, Vinnick?

Bianca: He's been helping the secret negotiations between israeli and palestinian leadership. He also convinced China to support sanctions against North Korea.

Abe: That also ensured the sanctions were much weaker than we wanted.

Bianca: Meaning that China seemed like the good guys, and North Korea might actually listen to them.

Conner: You also want to add another republican, congressman Chris Smith.

Bianca: He's always been good on labor issues, and most human rights issues. If he doesn't mind working for a lesbian I don't mind his help.

Sarah: This all might seem like bi-partisanship, except you want Ralph Nader as head of the EPA.

Bianca: It's his area of expertise, so yes.

Conner: General Douglas is a good choice for secretary of Defense. Ryan Odonnell is risky for secretary of Eduacation.

Bianca: I'll understand if his health doesn't allow it.

Conner: I meant because his oldest friend is a communist spy.

Bianca: Former spy. Patrick thought he was helping to end segragation, unjust wars.

Conner: Neither side was innocent in the cold war, but we won and it's a risky choice.

Bianca: If I were worried about backlash, I wouldn't have run. At any rate, I' also like the three of you to remain on my staff. We have a lot of battles to fight, I'll need all hands on deck.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

.

Before he joined Bianca in Washington Conner paid Sarah a visit, fearing it would be their last meeting for awhile.

.

Conner: I came to ask you one more time to stay onboard.

Sarah: I told you I'd consider it.

Conner: Were you serious, or are you pretending to consider it out of courtesy?

Sarah: I'm not cut out for the day to day routine of running a country.

Conner: I've known you for awhile Sarah. You pose as a cynic, but you want to believe in people. And we do need you. I've seen the exit polls, they're not encouraging. A number of people voted for her because they, for some reason, thought she was pro-choice, or pro-gun. That will change the moment she enacts any kind of gun control or anti-abortion legislation. This country just elected its first gay president, and its first muslim vice-president. In four years the novelty of these things will have worn off and some of her supporters will dislike her actions. If Gael Ortega has proven one thing its that the american people have little tolerance for any leader they don't agree with.

Sarah: How' she taking this news?

Conner: Strangely enough, she's excited. Bianca is a woman of high ideals, she'd rather change things for the better than get a econd term. That's noble, but impracticle. If we're to have any chance of a second term, we need your help.


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

.

November 7th 2020

.

Bianca Montgomery arrived at the White House in the early morning for her first transition meeting. A part of her wondered why president Ortega wanted the first meeting on a Saturday. Perhaps he wanted to emphasize that she would often have to cancel weekends with this job. They shook hands in front of the cameras, Ortega was dignified, Montgomery remained a gracious winner. They went into the Oval Office with numerous Secret Service agents.

.

Ortega: When you're president, everyone in this office calls you "Madam president." For now, even you should call me mr president. It's not an ego thing. It's that in this office you'll have to make some very important decisions. Which economic plan helps the most people. Which incurable disease gets the most research money. Whether to send troops into harm's way. That last one is the hardest. It helps to think of yourself as the office.

Bianca: I understand mr president.

Ortega: Good. There's something else we should discuss right away. During your campaign, you promised to reveal the truth about UFOs, Area 51.

Bianca: I guess it was more of a joke than anything else.

Ortega: Joke or not, it would be a bad idea. My, superiors, would never allow this to come out. Do you understand what I'm saying?

.

Bianca seemed a little stunned by what the president was saying. What exactly was he about to reveal to her? Then he laughed, the agents smiled.

.

Ortega: Sorry, it's a little joke the outgoing president doe with his successor. Every president since Truman has done it, except Kennedy never got the chance to do it with Johnson.

Bianca: Funny. So, what is the truth?

Ortega: Area 51 was a military base during world war II. We used it to test high tech weapons. So much of it was classified it gave the whole area a reputation for secrecy. What little was known by the local town of Roswell seemed like science fiction to people in the 1940s. In 1947 they were testing a new type of aircraft, which crashed and failed. People forget how much science and technology is really just trial and error. There was a cover-up, parts of it may have been illegal. But did space aliens land, no. You can reveal it, but most of the UFO nuts won't believe it anyway.

Bianca: Thank you. Now, we should get down to business,

Ortega: Okay. My cabinet has all offerred their resignations for you to accept or refuse.

Bianca: I'd like to keep Vinnick around.

Ortega: Good choice. We're working on a deal to try and get North Korea to end their nuclear weapons program. These negotiations will almost certainly extend into your administration.

.

The president and president-elect talked for hours. Eventually the topic turned to presidential pardons.

.

Ortega: I've decided on some pardons. Frank Basile will recieve a post-humous pardon. He was a former convict who Elliot Ness reformed, made an unofficial member of the untouchables. Also William Bonney, Billy the kid. He was, to a certain extant, a victim of circumstance. Maybe I'm just a cowboy at heart.

Bianca: I have some suggestions for pardons and commutations. The four girls wrongly convicted of rape and murder in South Carolina.

Ortega; I've looked over their case. I believe they were railroaded by a vengeful and homophobic crowd. I will commute their sentances, but a pardon would signify guilt.

Bianca: Thank you. Also, David Hayward.

Ortega: A little suprising you lobbying for him.

Bianca: I've seen the best and the worst of him. He seems to have changed, a model prisoner, on the honor block.

Ortega: He has his good points, saved countless lives with his Orpheus experiments. But he's also done some very bad, very selfish things.

Bianca: I can't hold grudges, if I'm to be president I need to put aside hatred and do what's best for everyone.

Ortega: If that's really what you want, I'll commute Hayward's sentance. I don't relly trust him with a full pardon. But if you feel he's earned one, that will be your decision as president.

Bianca: Thank you mr president.


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

.

Note: This chapter discusses Mount Weather. While this is a real military base, very little is known to the general public. I've had to make some educated guesses and use some poetic liscence.

.

President Ortega and president-elect Montgomery's transition meeting went into the evening. Ortega decided to emphasize certain security issues. He called for "the helicopter. He brought Bianca outside and within five minutes of the call there was a helicopter on the White House lawn. They quickly escorted these two passengers into the chopper, they were going to Mount Weather. Ortega explained to Bianca that this was where the president would be evacuated to in the event of an imminent nuclear strike. It was built within the mountains of West Virginia, hopefully far enough away from D.C. that radiation wouldn't spread. Colonel Blanchard was in charge of this facility, he gave them both the grand tour. As soon as they walked through the entrance lanchard pointed them to a chute. If evacuated here they would have to take off their clothes, put the into the chute, where they'd be burned in the incinerator. They'd then go through a shower and given a bar of soap to wash away any potential radiation. The facilities had a small suite for the president. Blanchard advised Bianca to have pictures of her family put here, particularly her children. If the worst happenned, she'd need such pictures to keep her going. There was an office where the president could address the nation. Cots for whatever refugees made it inside before the bombs came. Enough military ready to eat meals to last the population for a considerable time. Ortega assurred Bianca, from his own experience as a marine, that such meals tasted like crap, but were enough to survive. There were bunks for congressmen and senators in cramped dormitories. Each bunk contained a drawer, the only privacy for its inhabitent. Legislative rooms for then to make laws in this crises. Suprisingly Mount Weather had a chapel and a basketball court. Major Blanchard said this was more for the men here now than anything else. These soldiers couldn't exactly skip out on their lunch hour to attend church services, so they had the chapel here, and the basketball court for fun. Ofcourse if this base was used the basketball court would provide them their only joy in the midst of horror. And if such a crises happenned there was no doubt this small chapel would be filled beyond capacity. Bianca hoped this base would never be neccessary. But given the current tension with North Korea, the possibility this base would be used couldn't be ignored.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

.

After the transition meeting Bianca went to her temporary home, Blair House. Blair House is a mansion across the street from the White House. Visiting dignitaries are sometimes invited to stay there, and the president-elect often stays here while awaiting innaguration. Maggie and the children had already arrived. They would be returning to Pine Valley tomorrow so that Miranda, Ishmael and Gabby could finish the semester at their schools. Bianca and Maggie planned to spend Sunday looking at local schools for their children. Maggie seemed a bit nervous about the plaque outside Blair House. This plaue was dedicated to Leslie Coffelt, a Secret Service agent who died protecting Harry Truman. This emphasized that Bianca's new job was a very dangerous one, as if Richard Walsh's death wasn't enough to make them realize it. Secret Service had reservations about Maggie working as a normal doctor at a hospita in D.C. She knew she could do good speaking at fundraisers for St Jude or similar charities, but she wanted to be a regular doctor. After looking at three schools Bianca and Maggie decided on Sidwell Friend's School. It was a private school known for educating the children of politicians, including Chelsea Clinton and Sasha and Malia Obama. It was a private school, which would make it easier to keep the press out and give the kids some kind of normal childhoods. It offerred pre-kindergarden through highschool so all three of them could attend, even little Frankie if Bianca got a second term. Also the children's current semesters ended on January 15th and the Sidwell semester began on January 25th. Gabby seemed dissapointed that she had to finish her current semester, and complete a full semester at her new school. Maggie knew it was becoming real. This was becoming the new normal.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

.

Over the weekend, while Bianca and Maggie looked over schools, Abe met with Keeler. John Keeler was a former senator, currently chairman of the DNC. Abe figured Keeler wanted to talk about coordinating campaigns and legislation for the new administration.

.

Keeler: Thank you for coming Abe.

Abe: Happy to. I know you can help get support for some of the new president's agenda.

Keeler: I think that the president's top concern should be climate change, combating global warming.

Abe: I agree. Bianca Montgomery knows that global warming is a threat to all of humanity. But rest assured that we will tackle other issues as well.

Keeler: Good. I think her plans for reforming welfare to work programs are good. I've been speaking with governor Lafleur of Louisianna, he has some suggestions on that.

Abe: I'm aware or his policies. I have to admit, he's done good work reducing poverty in his state. I appreciate your help with thee things.

Keeler: There's something else I should mention. Part of my job is to try and keep our party in control of congress, we both know that won't be easy. In the last 100 years we've had 50 mid-term elections. In 47 of these elections the president's party lost seats. If president Montgomery enacts anti-choice or anti-gun legislation, we won't keep control of congress.

Abe: Then we should do all we can in our first two years. If you help us, we'd apreciate it. If not, we'll have to do it alone.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

.

Jackson was preparing himself mentally. Bianca was trying to fill her cabinet with people she trusted, that included naming him attorney general. The anti-nepotism laws prohibited a president from naming an immediate relative to a significant post, but it seemed that uncle was distant enough. One night, while Erica was at an AA meeting, someone payed Jackson a visit. A man named Jason, an old friend of sorts. Jason was clearly drunk.

.

Jackson: You're drunk.

Jason: I usually am. Unfortunately, not drunk enough to forget.

Jackson: What do you want?

Jason: I thought I should let you know, I voted for Ortega.

Jackson: A lot of people did.

Jason: Yeah, but I doubt any of them had my motivation. I thought you'd have influence over our new president, but a cabinet post, kind of caught me off guard.

Jackson: I still need to be confirmed by congress.

Jason: You are unfit to be attorney general, not after what you did.

Jackson: What we did, and others.

Jason: None of us are up for a cabinet post. So I may be more liable than you, but it seems you have more to lose.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

.

About a week before thanksgiving Jackson visited his niece, the president- elect, at the Blair House in D.C. Not suprisingly she was in a meeting, they seemed to be discussing how to keep the support of congressional democrats on anti-abortion or gun control legislation. But Bianca was relieved that Sarah had chosen to stay onboard as press secretary. After the meeting Jackson talked to Bianca.

.

Bianca: How's mom takig the news of you accepting the job of attorney general?

Jackson: She's thrilled. But I do worry that the opposition will accuse you of nepotism.

Bianca: I've given them more to complain about than you. Congressional democrats aren't thrilled about having two republicans on the cabinet, and republicans pretty much think Nader is the reincarnation of Karl Marx. But everyone on the list was chosen because they're extremely qualified.

Jackson: I don't want to be a burden on your administration.

Bianca: Uncle Jack, is something wrong?

Jackson: There is something I need to tell you, about my past.

.

Before Jackso could tell Bianca about his darkest action she got a call. It was from president Ortega, so she took it immediately. From what Jackson could hear it was bad.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry uncle Jack, but I have to go.

Jackson: What's wrong?

Bianca: I'm not entirely sure, but the president wants me at the White House. Hopefully it's just a little on the job training, hopefully nothing to worry about.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

.

When president Ortega called her Bianca feared it was a crises. She arrived at the White House to find Ortega with secretary Vinick and general Bowen in the oval office.

.

Bianca: What's going on?

Ortega: There's a situation with Russia. An american grad student was arrested in Moscow. Allegedly he was carrying illegal drugs. The bigger problem is that the "drugs" might be a pretext. It's possible they know he's a spy.

Bianca: What would the penalty be for him?

Ortega: For drug possession, life in prison. For espionage, death.

Bianca: Can we arrange a prisoner exchange?

Ortega: President Gradenko seems willing, but we don't actually have any FSB agent in custody for an exchange. The good news is claiming he's in custody for drugs keeps our man alive. If we can capture any FSB agents in the future we, or specifically you, can arrange a prisoner exchange. Welcome to the big leagues.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

.

Five days before thanksgiving Greenlee had a meeting. She wasn't really sure what it was about, but this man, "Jason" said it was about her father. They met at a public restaurant, but they spoke quietly.

.

Jason: Thank you for agreeing to meet me mrs Lavary.

Greenlee: You said it was about my father.

Jason: Yes. Have you ever heard of Roger Pierce?

Greenlee: No.

Jason: Have you ever heard of the Newark Butcher?

Greenlee: He was a homicidal maniac 20 years ago. Murdered at least six children. Then, suddenly, they stopped.

Jason: There's a reson they stopped. Two cops were searching for a missing child, she was six. They found out that a man named Roger Pierce was seen lurking in the area just before the girl went missing. Pierce had no criminal record, but to the suprise of the cops, Pierce confessed, left out no detail, no matter how gruesome. But he left out one very important detail, where he was keeping this most recent child. He offerred to take them to her, in time to save her life. But, he wanted full immunity, signed by a judge and approved by a district attorney. These four had quite the cunundrum. If they agreed to this, not only would he escape justice for six murders, but he would almost certainly murder more children. They could refuse, send Pierce to prison, but the little girl would die. There was ofcourse a third option. To agree to the deal, rescue the child, and then murder Pierce. They decided to vote on it. Each of them was given two marbles, one red, one black. One by one they were to drop one marble into a jar, which was covered. A red marble meant the third option was off the table. A black marble meant they voted to murder Pierce. Any one of them could veto it. When the jar was opened, four black marbles. So they did it. The little girl was saved. Then the cops took Pierce out to the woods, and they murdered him. I was one of the cops, and Jackson Montgomery was the assistant district attorney.

Greenlee: You're saying my father murdered a man?

Jason: Yes. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. And when he confirms it, I want a million dollars. I'll either go to prison with a clear conscience, or live with my guilt as a rich man.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

.

After her meeting with Jason Greenlee spoke to her father. She hoped it wasn't true, but she feared it was.

.

Greenlee: Is it true, did you help kill a serial killer?

Jackson: Yes. I didn't do it personally, but I could have stopped it. Maybe, but I didn't even try.

Greenlee: I get the logic, kill a murderer to save one child, and prevent him from killing others.

Jackson: It was wrong, I am unfit to be attorney general.

Greenlee: You don't want the job, it's fine. Actually a part of me might even enjoy seeing Erica's reaction. But don't turn it down on account of this. Jason asked for a bribe, I can give him one.

Jackson: You shouldn't do it, not for covering up a murder, my murder.

Greenlee: I will not let you go to prison for saving a child.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

.

On Sunday Greenlee met with Jason for the second consecutive day.

.

Jason: Did you speak with your father?

Greenlee: My father is a good man. But I don't want these accussations to hurt him. So, how exactly do you want to do this?

Jason: I'd prefer a check. I'll cash it tomorrow. For an amount that large they'll have to call you, they may even ask you to come down personally so don't make any plans for tomorrow. I need there to be a record of this for the IRS. I was a cop for decades, I'm not going to all this trouble just to be arrested for tax evasion. We should figure out what to say about our little arrangement.

Greenlee: I'm glad you asked. I'm hiring a new head of security for Fusion. It comes with a very generous signing bonus of one million dollars, plu a standard salary of one hundred thousand a year. Ofcourse for that salary, I do expect you to actually work, training security guards, and anything off the books I might need.

Jason: Fair enough. The IRS might be a little suspicious but unless they can prove anything they can be as suspicious as they like. I look forward to working for you.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

.

While Greenlee was paying Jason's blackmail Bianca was trying to figure out a way to get an american spy released from a russian prison. She researched him, 24 years old, recruited to be an asset. Grandson of a jewish couple who fled the Soviet Union and came to America. Because he still had relatives in Russia he could visit them, and report any minor developments he learned. Bianca also researched Dimitri Gradenko, joined the Soviet Army in the early 1980s at the age of 16 and fought in Afghanistan. Gradenko was involved in a few bad incidents in Afghanistan, all under orders of his superiors. He rose in the army, becoming a general, resigned to run for president. Gradenko had a reputation as a moderate reformer, but nothing to suggest he'd release this spy without getting something. After some intelligence briefings, Bianca found something and went to the White House to meet with president Ortega.

.

Bianca: I think I found something to get our guy out of Russia.

Ortega: What?

Bianca: Gradenko would be willing to agree to a prisoner swap, we just don't have any FSB agents to trade. But Saudi Arabia does.

Ortega: If I remember correctly, Saudi Arabia sentanced him to death.

Bianca: The excution is scheduled for two weeks from today. If we can get him safely returned to Russia, would Gradenko give us our guy back?

Ortega: I think so, but why would Saudi Arabia be so generous?

Bianca: Because last month four saudi citizens were arrested for sabotaging an oil refinery in Texas. Saudi Arabia claims they're innocent, or if they're guilty they were acting for private interests, not the government.

Ortega: Either way they've been petitioning us for their release. You're suggesting a three-way trade?

Bianca: Would it work?

Ortega: Maybe. We could do it in phases, release two of them as a sign of good faith, so Riyadh would still have motive to send the russian back to Moscow. Gradenko would release our man if we get his back alive, then we release the last two. Let's do it now, I'll ask the russian and saudi ambassadors to come here today.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

.

President Ortega presented the offer to the saudi and russian ambassadors. They presented them to their heads of state, president Gradenko and king Hussein. General Bowen had advised against releasing all four prisoners, thus taking away future leverage if a CIA agent was captured in Riyadh. Bowen recommended releasing two prisoners in the deal, one now and one after America got its asset back. Ortega decided however, that this might be best to try and build some good will with the Saudi government. By Sunday afternoon there was a conference call between Ortega, Gradenko, and Hussein. President-elect was in the Oval Office during the call, in a couple of months she'd be doing this for herself. The translators were here as well, telling Ortega what Gradenko and Hussein were saying. The pauses only added to the tension. Despite his previous objections general Bowen was here as well, willing to help in any way he could. The biggest obstacle was that Hussein refused to have his people released in stages. It seemed he didn't trust Gradenko to keep his end of the bargain. After a long negotiation the three paties agreed to the exchanges. In exactly six hours all six prisoners were to be on three respective planes, and they would all fly away at the deadline, barring any technical problems. It was a risk, but if it payed off than six people were about to return to their families.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

.

During her "orientation" Bianca asked president Ortega if these situations ever got easier. His resonse was "No, but you don't want it to." Bianca was in the White House Situation Room when the deadline approached. It seemed there was a problem developing.

.

Ortega: What's the situation general?

Bowen: Russia has informed us they're doing safety and maintanence checks on the plane, they may not be able to take off at the deadline.

Ortega: Do you believe them?

Bowen: More likely they are stalling, waiting for the plane leaving Saudi Arabia to officially take off.

Bianca: Why do you believe this general?

Bowen: Because we're telling the same story to the saudis, waiting for the plane to leave Russia.

.

Bianca quietly advised president Ortega

.

Bianca: Mr president, someone has to blink first. We should give clearence for our plane to fly to Riyadh.

Ortega: And if Hussein breaks his word?

Bianca: We'll have shown we played ball, it's possible we can than convince Gradenko to release our man. If nothing else we'll know where we stand with Hussein. And if Hussein complies and Gradenko doesn't we'll know where we stand with him.

Ortega: General Bowen, give clearence for our plane to take off.

.

General Bowen complied immediately. Ortega then had his people put him on a call with king Hussein. Bianca listened in and heard Ortega's end of the conversation.

.

Ortega: King Hussein, I have just given clearence for our plane to fly to Riyadh. I expect you to honor your end of the bargain. If you don't, we won't get back our citizen. If that happens, there will be consequences for you, from both my country, and Russia.

.

After this conversation Ortega spoke with Gradenko.

.

Ortega: Mr president, our plane is heading towards Riyadh. I expect king Hussein will give his clearence any minute now. I expect you to uphold your end.

.

During thi conversation general Bowen handed Ortega a note. It said that Hussein gave clearence for his plane to return to Moscow. Everyone in this situation room waited anxiously for word to come. Shortly after the plane was heading for Moscow they got word that Gradenko gave clearence. Ortega told them not to celebrate until the plane officially took off. The wait was excruciating, but it payed off. The plane left Moscow heading towards America. Then the room celebrated.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

.

It was now November 25th, one day until Thanksgiving. And it was now official, an american had been released from a russian prison and would be celebrating this holiday with his family. President Ortega would be celebrating his final Thanksgiving in the White House with his family. He had also invited president-elect Montgomery and her family to celebrate with him. On the day before they had another transition meeting. After the meeting general Bowen spoke with the president-elect.

.

Bowen: I want to congragulate you and thank you for your help with Russia and Saudi Arabia.

Bianca: It was an honor to help get him back to his family. I know you had doubts, and I expect you to speak your mind in my administration. We'll probably have diagreements but, I can't surround myself with yes men. We've just seen how rough it can get, I'll need your help, and your counsel.

Bowen: It would be an honor, madam president-elect.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

.

Thanksgiving at the White House was a pleasant affair. Bianca and Gael were able to set aside their differences and enjoy this day with their families. Miranda was once again mesmerized by the glamour of the White House, soon this would be her home. She mentioned the first time she and Ortega met.

.

Miranda: Do you remember that night mr president?

Ortega: I vaguely remember that night, we were honoring Malala Yousafzai. You and your mother were honored guests.

Miranda: We had a brief dance, but you had to cut it short.

Ortega: I'm afraid that is often the duty of the president to cut short personal plans, even one as short as a dance.

Miranda: Maybe we could finish it tonight.

Ortega: I'd like that. So, I hear Maggie is planning to work as a doctor while living here.

Maggie: Secret Service is trying to make arrangements. Hopefully, I'll be able to help people.

Erica: That is noble. If you're too busy at the hospital, I could act as hostess, be first lady.

Maggie: I can do both.

Erica: I just mean that you're a good doctor, and mother. But, it might be difficult to do that and be a good hostess.

Bianca: Mom, can we please drop the subject?

Erica: Very well, for now.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

.

Despite Erica's "offer" to act as first lady, thanksgiving dinner was a nice evening. Afterwards however, Bianca had a few words for her mother.

.

Bianca: Mom, I know you might be swept up in the glamour of this place, Miranda certainly is, but could you please not make my wife feel uncomfortable like that.

Erica: I didn't mean any dis-respect.

Bianca: You offerred to take her job.

Erica: Ortega's mother has acted as hostess.

Bianca: That's because he's not married, anymore.

Erica: I was only offering to help, if it got too much for Maggie. Three jobs can be a lot. I admit she's a good doctor, and a great mother to her children.

Bianca: Our children. I adopted Ishmael and little Frankie, she adopted Miranda and Gabby.

Erica: I'm sorry, I didn't mean...

Bianca: Yes you did. I have some very real problems to tackle in two months. China is considering withdrawing our support for the sanctions because North Korea is threatening its ethnic chinese population. Global warming continues to threaten all life on Earth, yet congresional democrats are hesitant to support any of my legislation because of my anti-abortion stance. And we have to try and convince the government of Sangala to end its apartheid-like oppression, while also keeping them as an ally in the war on terror. I've got some very real problems to deal with mom, I don't have time to deal with your old grudge against Maggie. So please, ease up.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

.

After Thanksgiving Sarah traveled to Louisianna. Governor Lafleur was Bianca Montgomery's first choice for secretary of housing and urban development. Lafleur had done good work, but so far he was hesitant. Sarah hoped that going in person would convince him to accept her offer. Lafleur was a fairly young man, but already had a couple gray hairs. That might be the combination stres from the job, and love of fast food. He seemed to genuinly care for the common man, but had a few personal failings.

.

Sarah: Thank you for meeting me governor.

Lafleur: I was flatterred by the president-elect's offer. But I have three more years as governor. Wouldn't be right to just abandon them when there's still much work to do.

Sarah: I'm sorry to hear that.

Lafleur: I don't want you to go away empty-handed. I have a copy of my plans, specifically how to improve HUD. It's worked here in Louisianna, you might have to make some minor changes in Washington.

Sarah: Thank you governor.

Lafleur: Hopefully this will help a lot of people. Just because I won't get the glory, doesn't mean I don't want it used.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

.

After her meeting with governor Lafleur Sarah flew back to Washington. She went to Blair House to tell Bianca the bad news. When she came in Bianca, Abe, and Conner were watching a press conference that Lafleur was holding. He started off talking about education, but as soon as he opened it up to questions they asked him about the rumors that he'd been offerred a cabinet post.

.

Lafleur: It seems that president-elect Montgomery is trying to put together the best and brightest. So naturally I was flatterred that she considered me. But I still have a duty to the people of Lousianna, who elected me as governor.

Reporter: Is it true that her administration is using your plan for HUD?

Lafleur: I gave her press secretary some ideas. Hopefully they can use some of them to help the working poor. Fortunately our new president knows a good idea when she sees it.

.

Sarah figured out what governor Lafleur was up to, and informed her friends.

.

Sarah: That bastard, he used us.

Bianca: What do you mean?

Sarah: Lafleur's playing the long game. Whether you win re-election or not, you can't run for a third term. In 2028 Lafleur will be just in his early 40s, very young for a presidential candidate.

Bianca: You think he wants to run?

Sarah: I'm certain of it. He's just told everyone he gave us some suggestions, so if we do well in that area he can claim credit. If we don't, he claims we changed his ideas. I'm sorry, I should have figured it out.

Bianca: It's fine. I think we should get used to people trying to associate themselves with us for popularity, as well as those who criticize just to criticize. It doesn't neccessarily mean Lafleur doesn't have good ideas, let me see his plans.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

.

In mid-december president Ortega was having a meeting with the chinese ambassador. China was the only foreign country that North Korea actually listened to. If the sanctions were to have any hope of succeeding China needed to support them, but they were now hesitant. President-elect Montgomery was in this meeting.

.

Ortega: I know your government doesn't want the nuclear club to grow any more than mine does.

Ambassador: We don't. Korea is a very closed, very racially homogenous society. During the war children of mixed heritage were treated very cruelly, little boys imasculated, little girls killed outright. The only exception is the small ethnic chinese community. Japan made efforts to get ethnic japanese safely out, we should have done the same. Now, there are 10,000 chinese, among 25 million koreans. If Kim Jung-Un tries to exterminate them, our brothers and sisters will be wiped out.

Ortega: My country is committed to preventing genocide, anywhere.

Ambassador: Your new administration's secretary of labor, Chris Smith, has been very critical of my government.

Bianca: He's also been critical of my right to marry a woman. But he is also committed to human rights, as am I.

Ambassador: You would really challenge North Korea, to protect our people?

Bianca: Yes. And your president has said that those people are his, as much as if they were in Bejing. He can't want a man who's threatened to exterminate them to have nuclear weapons.

Ambassador: Indeed not. I will speak to my president, relay your willingnes to help.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

.

Bianca was going over details of the plan. China was helping develop a package to offer North Korea in exchange for them abandoning their nuclear weapons program and protecting their ethnic chinese population. President Chen might not be perfect, but he was concerned with protecting his people, and he felt the world was unsafe with North Korea having nuclear weapons. It was evening, Bianca checked the clock, 6:45. She remembered, she was suppossed to call Maggie and the kids at 6pm. Bianca quickly called, Maggie answered.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry, I got caught up with something.

Maggie: Everything okay?

Bianca: We're trying to get Kim Jung-Un to end his nuclear weapons program, and protect his own ethnic chinese population.

Maggie: Always trying to save everyone, it's why I married you.

Bianca: Everything okay in Pine Valley?

Maggie: Frankie's a little fussy, and Gabby's a little moody.

Bianca: Can I talk to them?

Maggie: Gabby says she's busy. She's just turning into a typical teenager.

Bianca: I remember what that's like. Hopefully she'll outgrow it.

Maggie: Hopefully. Miranda and Ishmael want to speak with you.

Bianca: Thank you.

.

Bianca feared that Gabby was having a harder time adjusting to the press attention than her siblings. Maggie was doing her best to shield their daughter, but there was only so much they could do.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

.

Bianca and her family got to celebrate christmas 2020 at the White House. Gabby seemed to be doing better. Like most teenagers she was sullen one day, happy the next. It was a pleasant christmas, but Bianca's mind kept coming back to the problems with North Korea. President Ortega gave Bianca a pep talk. Among other things he told her that if her mind was always on the problems that needed fixing, she probably was fit to be president. In early January secretary Vinnick gave the president, and president-elect, some much needed good news.

.

Vinnick: Kim Jung-Un is willing to discuss a deal.

Ortega: Thank God. Let's get him on the line.

Vinnick: He actually has two conditions, just for negotiations. One is that president-elect Montgomery be in the meetings.

Ortega: Makes sense. Any deal I make with him now, she'd be the one implementing. What's the other condition?

Vinnick: He wants you both to come to Pyongyang, specifically the Kamsusan Palace of the Sun, to meet with him personally.

Bianca: Why doesn't he want to come here?

Vinnick: Likely, he wants home-court advantage. He could use that to intimidate you both.

Bianca: Any other possibilities?

Vinnick: Kim Jung-Un is desperate, and not entirely rational. It's possible he could try something, even kidnapping you both.

Ortega: It's a risk we'll have to take. We back out now, we won't get them back to the table. Then there are several possibilities, none of them good.

Bianca: A madman with nuclear weapons, war against the 4th largest army in the world, genocide against their chinese citizens.

Ortega: If he's really insane enough to kidnap an american president, war might be inevitable. But at least we'll have tried, that could buy us credibility with the world, maybe even get China's help. But I have less than three weeks left in office. If you don't want to go, I'll understand.

Bianca: We need to show a united front right now. Hardly a day goes by when you're not burned in effigy, I don't see that changing in four or eight years. I'll go with you.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

.

A deal was struck for president Ortega and president-elect Montgomery to travel to North Korea. They would fly there on January 8th, and return on the 13th. Ortega hoped this would be his last great achievement as president. But it was also possible he would be the president who's death started a major war. If that happenned, then Piper Townshend would be acting president for less than two weeks, and Syed Ali would be sworn in as president on January 20th. Bianca had chosen him as her running mate for exactly this reason, in case something happenned to her. He seemed prepared, should the very worst happen. Bianca's family seemed nervous. As if Lena's actions hadn't emphasized this enough, Bianca might actually die because of her job. But she knew this would not be the last time she had to go on a potentially dangerous diplomatic mission for the good of the country. It was dangerous, maybe even more so than Nixon going to China during the Cultural Revolution. But, for the good of her country, for the world, Bianca was willing to take the risk.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

.

Before her trip to North Korea Bianca was looking over certain reports. There was some hope, secret negotiations between israeli an palestinian leadership, an undercover operation to bring down a secret organization of child-molesters. Some were calling Bianca naive to believe she could help everyone, but at heart she was a mother, it was her natural instinct to try. Walker and his idiots were planning a protest for the innaguration, the homo-phobes and islam-ophobes still couldn't accept that this country had elected a gay president and muslim vice-president. Walker was even comparing the election to Adolf Hitler's election to chancellor. It was ironic he was comparing Bianca to a nazi, when Walker wanted to ban all muslims from entering America and deny gay people basic civil rights. Kendrick had committed suicide when he lost so badly, but at least he wasn't making ridiculous claims anymore. There would always be those who hated Bianca, no matter what she did. She tried to shut it all out and focus on the task at hand. Too much was at stake to be discouraged by these fools.


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

.

As Bianca and president Ortega were on their way to North Korea Conner went to speak with her mother Erica.

.

Erica: Thank you for coming Conner. This whole thing has me nervous. If I don't talk to someone who knows what it's like, I couldn't stay sober.

Conner: I know what that's like. Even after all these years, I still want a drink.

Erica: Something like this, you think "What the hell" just have a drink.

Conner: As if a crises gives you liscence to abandon all you've worked for. Then you realize, "What am I thinking?"

Erica: You do understand. You are still going to meetings right?

Conner: Yes, but that will be more difficult. It's probably the worst kept secret in Washington that I'm an alcoholic. I go to meetings, it could endanger the anonimity of the others.

Erica: You know that I'm moving to Washington, and I've also publicly admitted I'm an alcoholic. Maybe, we can help each other out.

Conner: AA meetings don't technically need more than 2 people, especially when one is as high profile as either of us. Thank you Erica, this means more to me than I can say.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

.

During the flight president Ortega noticed that Bianca seemed a bit nervous.

.

Ortega: Nervous?

Bianca: A little. Does this get easier?

Ortega: Your first diplomatic visit is to the most totalitarian and isolationist country on earth. The potential good that can come with this is higher, but so are the potential consequences if we fail. Other such visits will be less dangerous, but each with its own potential consequences.

Bianca: Does is help to think of yourself as the office?

Ortega: A little, particularly in terms of what decisions to make. It's hell on the nerves, but it's what we signed up for.

Bianca: We just have to put aside our own fears.

Ortega: You're learning quick.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

.

Air Force One eventually landed at the airport of Pyongyang. As president Ortega and president-elect Montgomery got off the plane a local band played "Hail to the chief." They were suprisingly good, given they likely heard little american music. While the marines stayed to guard the plane a limo took the two dignitaries, and four Secret Service agents, to the Kamsusan Palace of the Sun. During the drive Bianca saw a smiling child, holding a balloon and waving to them. Bianca waved awkwardly back to him. She couldn't help but wonder if this was a show being put on by Kim Jung-Un. Either way, she knew that war would put many children, like this one, in mortal peril. When they arrived Kim Jung-Un was there to greet them personally. Here he was, arguably the most brutal tyrant in the world today. Yet he was suprisingly friendly and human. Bianca wondered, was this how Franklin Roosevelt felt when he met Joseph Stalin? Or how Richard Nixon felt meeting chairman Mao? At any rate he showed them some of the palace. There were flags of the korean worker's party all over the palace. The mausoleum with Kim Il-Sung, the founder and eternal president of North Korea. That seemed a very weird concept, eternal president. The group was given a recorded narration of the people's grief at his death. They were shown mementos of the leaders, one honoring Korea's victory over Japan in the second world war, photographs of the leaders' meeting with various world figures from Stalin to Jimmy Carter. Perhaps pictures of Kim Jung-Um meeting with Ortega and Montgomery would be adorning this wall. The evening's events were suppossed to include dinner, and a piano concert by the finest in North Korea. Before this however Kim Jung-Un challenged Ortega to one-on-one basketball. Bianca highly doubted they'd start the concert before their supreme dictator arrived. Ortega's knee was bothering him more than usual, Kim Jung-Un easily beat him. After this he challenged Bianca and Ortega to the firing range. It soon became clear he was trying to quietly intimidate them. They decided to take him up on his offer. They went to the palace's firing range and took turn shooting at paper targets. Bianca did fairly well, considering she hadn't held a gun in many years. Kim did much better, but Ortega did the best of the three. Kim seemed a bit angry at this, he suggested they should go to the concert immediately, and have dinner brought to them there. The three leaders sat in their booth silently and watched the concert, eating their dinner as quietly as possible. Ortega hoped his actions had made this leader realize that war would be bad for all involved, hopefully.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

.

Ortega and Bianca met with Kim Jung-Un the day after the concert. Also in the room were a Secret Service agent, and a member of Kim's presidential guard. Most likely the presidential guard didn't want trouble any more than the secret service agent. Ortega got down to business.

.

Ortega: We have a package for you. The United Nations will greatly increase food and medicine aid to your country. All sanctions will be lifted. And my country will share tecnology to help your nation become energy independant. In exchange, you will comply with U.N. inspections and end your nuclear program, phased out over five years, but the building of nuclear weapons will stop immediately. China is willing to help you as well, provided you protect the chinese community within North Korea, and allow them to safely remove any chinese people who wish to immigrate to China.

Kim: I see. And president Montgomery will follow through on this plan?

Bianca: Yes, every step of it.

Kim: I've heard your offer, now hear mine. You will end all sanctions, the U.N. will give my nation these things. If China wants these people safe they will pay handsomely. In exchange, I will not sell my nuclear weapons to your enemies.

Ortega: Some prices are negotiable, but we cannot allow your country to have nuclear weapons.

Bianca: Towards that end, we are willing to discuss reducing our own nuclear stockpile.

Kim: I am not giving up my nuclear arms.

Ortega: Then we have nothing to discuss. If you change your mind, we can discuss it further.

.

Ortega began to walk out of the room, and Bianca followed. Both hoped he would call them back, instead Kim pushed a button and gave an order in korean. Neither Bianca nor Ortega understood at first, but it soon became clear. The presidential guard shot and killed the secret service agent. Within seconds gunshots were heard from outside the room, almost certainly the presidential guard and secret service agent were shooting at each other. From the look on Kim's face, it became clear he was behind this. The president of the United States, and the president-elect, were now prisoners of North Korea.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

.

Agent Molly OBrien stood at Air Force One. Her president was at the palace, trying to negotiate a deal to avoid war. Molly and the other agents hoped there would be no trouble. But that hope was in vain. They recieved the alert, "Lockdown." This was the alert given when the president was in immediate danger. Her superiors sometimes did drills, but never in a foreign country. This was real. They began securing the plane for a quick escape, but it was already too late. She saw it coming, tried warning her friends. She couldn't say anything before the rocket destroyed the president's plane, and she passed out.

.

Miranda and her boyfriend AJ were playing video games. Babe and Adam were downstairs, probably listening to make sure these two were just playing. Miranda was looking forward to moving into the White House, but she would miss spending so much time with AJ. Then they heard a commotion. They paused their game and Miranda's Secret Service agent explained what was happenning. The alert had been sent to all agents, secure the first family. Adam turned on the news, if it was serious CNN would let them know. They all hoped it might just be a drill. The agent thought about this. Best case scenario it was just a drill. He would secure Miranda, do his job flawlessly, and his superiors would remember this when he was considered for a raise. But it didn't escape his attention exactly where the president and president-elect were. Worst case scenario his country, a nuclear power, was now at war with another nuclear power.

.

Maggie was trying to get little Frankie to sleep. Gabby was watching her cartoons, Ishmael was studying. Classes didn't start for another week, but Ishmael wanted to be a doctor like his mother, and was trying to get a jump start by studying medical books now. Just as Frankie was getting to sleep Secret Service put Blair House on lockdown. Maggie prayed this was just a drill, final preperations to show the new administration how good they were at protecting people. But Maggie feared her family was in danger.

.

It wasn't hard for vice-president Piper Townshend to assemble the cabinet. Secret Service took this as a potential threat to the entire cabine, and brought them to the relative safety of the White House. She was actually meeting with vice-president-elect Ali when the alert went out. Syed Ali was brought to this emergency cabinet meeting.

.

Piper: I've just spoken with the director of Secret Service, this is not a drill. Secret Service agents have been killed, it seems they knew they were about to die when they sent out this alert. We don't yet know if president Gael Ortega, or president-elect Bianca Montgomery, are alive. If they are alive they are trapped in North Korea, and we are now at war. Under the 25th amendment, if the vice-president, and the majority of the cabinet, feel the president is unable to fulfill his duties, he is temporarily removed from office, and the vice-president becomes acting president. I think you all know this is not how I wanted to become president, but it is now neccessary. I don't need a unanimous cabinet vote, but I want one. We need to show that we have a functioning government, that this is not a palace coup. In eleven days Bianca Montgomery is suppossed to be sworn in as president. If we cannot safely get her back in time, Syed Ali will be sworn in as president. Let us begin.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

.

The cabinet voted unanimously to make vice-president Piper Townshend acting president. All the security codes had been changed when Ortega went dark, particularly nuclear launch codes. But as president Gael Ortega still had knowledge of where american troops were stationed, the names of covert operatives in foreign countries. Townshend was sworn in as president in the Oval Office. Reporters were broadcasting this live, the world would know this was an orderly transition on America's part. Syed Ali was standing by her side. He didn't want to become president by the death of Bianca Montgomery, but that was a very real possibility. Townshend's first official act was to close the banks for one week. ATM's would remain active, but she feared keeping the banks open in a crises would cause everyone to withdraw their money at once, potentailly leading to another depression. It also seemed evident that America was at war with North Korea. Townshend spoke with her generals. Bowen gave a number of scenarios for retaliation. Their troops were on high alert throught the world. A massive strike against the capitol of Pyongyang could be launched within three hours. The problem was that they didn't know for certain that Ortega and Montgomery were alive or dead. If they were still alive, this strike would kill them. And ofcourse North Korea would retaliate again. This was not going to be over quickly.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

.

Miranda kept her eyes focused on the news. Babe made her a sandwich, said she should keep up her strength. Miranda ate the sandwich without looking at it. Afterwhich she wouldn't have been able to say if she'd just eaten turkey or a hamburger. Her secter service agent said they were trying to arrange transportation back to D.C., Maggie wanted to keep the entire family together. For now Miranda kept her eyes completely on the television, there could be new developments coming in at any second. AJ tried to be there for her, but feared he wasn't much good.

.

Miranda: It's all my fault.

AJ: No, it's the fault of that lunatic in North Korea.

Miranda: A lunatic my mother went to meet with. She wouldn't have been there if I hadn't pushed her into running. What was I thinking? I got so caught up in the glamour of the White House, I never stopped to think what could happen. Even after mom's psycho ex-girlfriend tried to shoot her, I still wanted her to win. And now, because of me, my mom might be dead.

.

When Miranda said the word "dead" it really hit her. She started crying, AJ just held her.

.

AJ: First of all none of this is your fault. Your mom is a strong woman, she made the choice to run because she believed she could help a lot of people. And she will, I have faith that your mom will come back to you.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

.

Despite what had happenned Erica had refused Secret Service protection. She told the agent to protect her daughter Kendall, yet Erica went out on her own. Conner had called, trying to make sure she wasn't drinking, but Erica let the call go to voicemail. Erica went to see David, who was alone.

.

David: Erica, why are you here? I thought you'd be with your family right now.

Erica: Why aren't you with yours?

David: Miranda was with AJ and Babe when the lockdown happenned. I was able to get Cara, little Griff, Anna and Krystal over there. But to Secret Service doesn't really want me around. I am still a convicted felon.

Erica: A war criminal even. In fact, the night you were arrested, you had a lot of money on you.

David: Adam's way of thanking me for saving Stuart, he didn't ask what it was for.

Erica: While out on bail you put out feelers to certain countries. You offerred the Orpheus formula in exchange for assylum. One of these countries was North Korea.

David: I figured even an isolationist nation like them would accept a man with something to offer.

Erica: Is there anything you can tell us that would help?

David: Not really. I tried to make a deal with Kim Jung-Il, but he's dead now. I never even heard back from them.

Erica: You wouldn't by any chance be involved in this?

David: Ofcourse not. Why would I do this, Bianca's the reason I'm out of prison.

Erica: Some sort of power trip I supposse. Normal and boring doesn't exactly suit you.

David: I served nine years in prison, I've been out barely two months. Normal and boring suits me just fine. Even if you don't believe me ask yourself one question. Why would North Korea ask for my help in this, what could I bring to the table?

Erica: Orpheus.

David: Which has nothing to do with Kim Jung-Un's insane desire to start world war III.

Erica: If I find out you're in any way involved in whatever happenned to my daughter, you shouldn't fear the FBI, or North Korea. You should fear me.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

.

General Bowen looked at the White House lawn. People were praying, leaving flowers alongside pictures of Gael Ortega and Bianca Montgomery. This reminded the general of right after 9/11. It was touching, but it took a horrible tragedy to bring the country together. It was now Sunday morning, about an hour before sunrise. No doubt in a few hours churches would be praying for their safety. Piper Townshend had been president for less than 12 hours, it seemed she had inherited a war. Admittedly there had been no word from North Korea, to confirm or deny what had happenned, but it seemed certain that Kim Jung-Un had killed or kidnapped the president and president-elect. Acting president Townshend was reviewing plans for retaliation. Any such plans would involve mass civilian deaths, not even including further attacks from potential sleeper cells. This was regretable, but neccessary given the circumstances. In her "innagural address" Townshend had urged calm. She promised that lawful authorities were handling the matter, and warned against vigilantie attacks against korean americans. Then general Bowen recieved a text. It was a good news/bad news situation. The good news was that Ortega and Montgomery were alive. The bad news was that they were forcibly being held in Pyongyang. Kim Jung-Un was making demands. If they were not met soon, president Ortega and president-elect Montgomery would be executed.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

.

President Ortega and president-elect Montgomery were tortured for hours. They refused to give any intel, or make propoganda statements. Eventually they videotaped the two hostages. Although neither Ortega or ianca spoke Korean,it was fairly clear what was going on. Kim Jung-Un was threatening to execute them. He was demanding several billion dollars and the immediate end to all sanctions. Ortega knew that vice-president Townshend would not give in to these terrorist demands, nor would Syed Ali if he had to take the office on January. It seemed unlikely that these two could ever leave North Korea alive.

.

Agent OBrien woke up disoriented. She barely remembered the rocket coming, then blackness. North Korean soldiers were searching the air strip, shooting the bodies of any americans who might still be alive. She tried to just lay completely still among the corpses. But one young soldier came over, he very likely had seen her with her eyes open. She usually knew better, but the explosion had dis-oriented agent Molly OBrien. OBrien couldn't help her rapid breathing, but she was too weak to put up a fight. Even if she could get her gun in time, she stood no chance of taking them all out. The soldier took his gun, and shot at the ground. Two bullets, they both missed agent OBrien. Maybe he was a really lousy shot, but there was no way he could mistake her for being dead right now. He told his superiors she was dead, and quietly dropped a note by Molly's side. She waited until they all left to read it. He had saved her life, this note told her where to go for medical attention, and other forms of assistance. It seemed possible it was a trick, maybe to get her to reveal something, but it might be agent OBrien's only chance to save her president.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

.

Agent Molly OBrien layed as stil as possible until all the soldiers had left. Then she escaped into the woods. Perhaps it had been a mistake to have Air Force One land in an isolated air strip, but Ortega thought it was a sign of trust. Maybe that was for the best right now. If Molly had to travel in the cities, with many people, there was no way a young white face like hers wouldn't stand out, and be reported. And now, here she was in the woods. According to the one soldier, a doctor lived here with his family, and might be willing to save her. Although still wounded Molly had to make her way alone, or she would soon be dead. She wasn't sure how long it took, maybe 15 minutes, based on how little the sun had changed, but it felt much longer. At any rate Molly made it. She spoke some korean, it was one reason she'd been chosen for the mission. Molly couldn't speak well enough to be mistaken for a native, but she and the doctor understood each other well enough. This doctor, who she heard called Jang, saved her life with what he had. Jang wasn't a political dissident, but he knew a war between their two countries would bring devestation to all involved. He hoped they could avoid war. Jang also had friends in the chinese-korean community, he'd lost faith in president Kim when it became clear he'd allow them to be massacred. Molly wanted to help this family, but war was unavoidable. She feared this family would be killed for helping her.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

.

Acting president Townshend reviewed her options with general Bowen, one option in particular. Vice-president-elect Ali was in the meetings, but for now he had no real authority.

.

Piper: General, if we don't give in to their demands, will North Korea really murder our president and president-elect?

Bowen: Yes. And I'm not convinced he'll release them even if we give in.

Piper: Is there any concievable way to rescue them?

Bowen: We've had no contact with any of our agents, and are assuming they're dead. We have very few assets in that country, none who can get there in time, much less launch a rescue. If we were to launch one with our outside forces, Ortega and Montgomery would likely be executed immediately.

Ali: Are you suggesting we just abandon our president?

Bowen: No, but I can't concieve of any way to ave them.

Piper: We need to concentrate on retaliation. What about a surgical nuclear strike on the palace?

Bowen: It would kill president Kim and most of his government. Even if there is an underground bunker, given the limits of north korean technology, a direct hit would destroy it.

Ali: And civilian deaths?

Bowen: Pyongyang is highly populated. Even a small surgical nuclear strike would immediately kill anywhere from one million to two million. Factor in at least another hundred thousand who would die from radiation within days. There would also be higher instances of cancer, birth defects, and other radiation related diseases over time. This strike would essentially destroy the north korean government. What new government might emerge, impossible to say. But it would criple their ability to launch major attacks. But we can't rule out the possibility of sleeper cells who would commit terrorist attacks in this country.

Piper: Put our forces on alert for this possibility. We will try to contact Kim, threaten him into surrendering. If he doesn't, this might be our only option.


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

.

On Sunday morning the Secret Service brought Miranda to her aunt Kendall's home. It was probably a good thing for her to be surrounded by family right now, especially since they couldn't get her to Maggie and her siblings just yet. Kendall, Zack, Spike, and Ian all tried to comfort Miranda.

.

Kendall: We're all here for you Miranda. You know that right?

Miranda: Yeah, and I appreciate that.

Kendall: AJ said you were blaming yourself.

Miranda: A little. I'm glad she's alive, but did you see what they did to her?

Kendall: Yes. But your mother is the strongest woman I've ever known. She will survive this.

Miranda: Can I turn on the tv?

Kendall: I'm not sure you should be watching the news right now.

Miranda: Actually, I was planning to watch some religious programs. The one Sunday I actually want to go to church my bodyguard says it's too out in the open.

Kendall: I see your point. I don't really know where the religious stations are, but we can find them together.

.

Miranda and Kendall found a number of ministers praying for Bianca and Ortega's safe return. One of them was Nicholas Calendar. Kendall actually remembered when he was a teen heartthrob from some 80s sitcom. Then he found God, became a televangelist. Calendar was pretty critical of same-sex relationships, and most of what Bianca stood for politically. Today however was the exception, today Nicholas Calendar was praying for Bianca's safe return. But when Miranda turned on reverand Walker's sermon, he didn't seem upset. He was even praying for Piper Townshend to remain president. That seemed impossible to Miranda. Syed Ali had been elected vice-president. If they couldn't get Bianca back in the next ten days, Syed Ali would be sworn-in as president. But Walker seemed un-concerned with constitutional law. When he said "God has spared us from having a homosexual president. We cannot throw away his gift and accept a muslim president." That was too much, Miranda wanted to throw something at him, but aunt Kendall beat her to it. Kendall took a lamp and threw it at the tv. The screen became cracked, but not yet broken. Kendall then offered Miranda the lamp to finish the job and vent her justifiable rage.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

.

Agent Molly OBrien learned what she could from Jang, and developed a plan. The plan was desperate, and probably futile. If she didn't do it, she would be killed within days. Jang and his family would be executed for treason shortly thereafter. Those executions would assume anyone here would still be alive. Piper Townshend was definitely acting president, OBrien couldn't rule out the possibility that she'd retaliate with nuclear weapons, given the circumstances. Jang had friends in the presidential guard, people who wanted to avoid war as much as she did. Allegedly they were in contact with someone, someone who's name they refused to say outloud. Suppossedly this unknown individual was a powerful figure within the north korean government. He or she wanted change, peace, could theoretically take control of the government if Kim Jung-un were suddenly removed. The plan was for Molly OBrien, and the few guards on their side, to sneak into the palace, rescue Gael Ortega and Bianca Montgomery, and to kill or capture Kim Jung-un. There was no guarantee that, even if they succeeded, that they'd ever get out alive. That this wasn't some power struggle, maybe the unknown individual had no more interest in peace or reform than the current nutbag in charge. But doing nothing would ensure their deaths, and two nuclear superpowers would be at war. The plan was desperate, probably futile, but for the sake of millions, it was all they could do.


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

.

Acting president Townshend had arranged to speak with Kim Jung-un. Syed Ali and general Bowen were in the situation room. All were wearing headsets so that the translators could perform their functions. It was late Sunday afternoon. Congress was holding an emergency session to officially declare war on the People's Democratic Republic of North Korea. Piper Townshend spoke with Kim Jung-un through the translator.

.

Piper: My congress is declaring war on your country as we speak. If you wish to stop this, you will have to immediately return our president and president-elect.

Kim: If you declare war on my people, we will retaliate. We will make 9/11 seem like a happy day by comparison. If you want them back you will immediately end all sanctions, and allow us to develop our nuclear program.

Piper: That will never happen. You have proven yourself unstable and spiteful. We cannot allow you to possess nuclear weapons.

Kim: Then you have sentanced your own president to death.

Piper: If that is the case I will do what I must to end this war swiftly. I will launch a nuclear attack against your country. If you care at all for the lives of your people, you will surrender. You have twelve hours.


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

.

It was unusual for Congress to have a session late Sunday evening, but this was an unusual situation. Just before 9pm, eastern standard time, the official declaration of war was brought to the White House. An assistant was brought to find the president, Syed Ali went to. If America was now at war, he'd likely be the one fighting it as president. They found Piper Townshend in an unusual place for the president to be. It was the break room, a place for the lower level employees to prepare for shifts, rest after shifts. The acting president was here so that noone would see her smoking. As she looked over the declaration of war she spoke with her successor.

.

Piper: Don't tell anyone what you saw. I quit years ago, but today's been a very stressful day.

Syed: Indeed, I can keep quiet. I'm actually more concerned with this declaration. Are you really going to use a nuclear weapon?

Piper: Unless Kim Jung-un surrenders, yes. You know we tried every diplomatic approach, offerred a very generous deal. And he responded by kidnapping our president.

Syed: He might deserve this, but how many innocent civilians will die. Men, women, children.

Piper: I don't like it either. But a long term war could result in more casualties, for both sides. This could end the war quicker, and will make sure they can't launch nuclear weapons against our civilians.

Syed: And kill our president, and his democratically elected successor.

Piper: Any rescue attempt would result in their deaths. Gael Ortega is my presient, and the father of my child. And despite our political differences Bianca Montgomery is kind of an inspiration, the first woma elected president of my country. As much as it kills me, we have to act under the assumption that they're already dead.

Syed: Both of our faiths strictly forbid the killing of innocents, even in times of war.

Piper: Right now I'm not a minister, I'm the president. I will do what I must for our people, and may God forgive us all.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

.

Gael Ortega and Bianca Montgomery were being held in solitary confinement. It had been nearly 24 hours since either of them had eaten. Before they came to Pyongyang they'd agreed not to discuss state matters here, for fear the palace was bugged. But at the moment, their hunger clouded their judgement.

.

Bianca: Do you think they're trying to rescue us?

Ortega: I would hope so. But I can't think of any way they could launch a successful mission, not in the time available.

Bianca: I am scared of death, but I'm more scared for our country, my children. Ishmael is almost 18, if this is war he could be drafted. Hell, Miranda might enlist, try to symbolically avenge my death, and end up dying herself.

Ortega: My son Miguel is 19, he joined the army. I didn't want him to go, but he truley wanted to serve his country. Do me a favor, if we make it out of here alive, use your power as commander-in-chief to make sure he gets an honorable discharge.

Bianca: I'll see what I can do. All those people who will die, innocents on both sides.

Ortega: On the plus side, it's become increasingl less likely either of us will ever have to make the hard choices ever again.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145

.

A number of soldiers entered the room holding Bianca and Ortega. One man, who spoke english, seemed to be in charge. The others brought certain things. Some had food, donuts, french fries, pizza, ice cream, soda. These foods never smelled so good to Bianca, but she feared they came with a price.

.

Interrogator: Your vice-president has taken power in your absence.

Ortega: No doubt my cabinet has invoked the 25th amendment. In short, she is now the legitimate president of my country, and I'm currently un-employed.

Interrogator: She has threatened actions against my country. You will order her to back down.

Ortega: You expect an un-employed man, to tell his president what to do? Sorry, but I can't help laughing at that.

Interrogator: Do you want the food I am offering?

Ortega: Very much so, but I won't make any propoganda tape against my country.

Interrogator: Then I must use other methods.

.

The interrogator nodded to his men. They grabbed Bianca and strapped her to a device. They then put glass balls into her mouth. There were blocks on either side of her head. If both were pressed against Bianca's mouth, the balls would break.

.

Ortega: You leave her alone!

Interrogator: I will, if you order your vice-president to back down. This device was invented by our friends in the Khmer Rouge. The idea was to torture political prisoners, yet be able to photograph them later looking perfectly fine. It is your choice.

.

Bianca couldn't speak, it became likely she never would again. She summonned all her courage, and gestured Ortega not to give in. Ortega refused to give in to Kim Jung-un's demands, even though he'd probaby be the next one in this device.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146

.

There were six north korean soldiers, plus the interrogator, in the room. The interrogator nodded to his men to turn the device, and thus crack the glass balls in Bianca's mouth. Instead two of these soldiers drew their guns and murdered the interrogator. Two of the others killed the final two. Bianca and Ortega were suprised, and relieved. As the two prisoners were untied one of them spoke english. They couldn't have known this was the same soldier who saved agent OBrien's life.

.

Soldier: Eat the food, you'll need your strength. But eat quickly, we'll need to leave soon.

Bianca: Thank you. Not to sound ungrateful, but why?

Soldier: I'm not stupid. Executing you two would lead to nuclear war, all of our deaths. We'd like to make a deal with you.

Ortega: I'm listening.

Soldier: Together, with help from you, we can eliminate president Kim. Maybe that stops war, maybe not. But, we do this, we need for you to take us, and our families, back to America with you. If you refuse, we kill you both and say you killed the others trying to escape.

Ortega: I'm not sure I've ever heard a more clear choice. You have my word, you help us, we'll ensure all your families' safety.

Soldier: And your successor?

Bianca: Yes absolutely.

Soldier: Thank you.


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

.

President Townshend was discussing the nuclear option with major Blanchard. Blanchard would be piloting the drone that would hit the palace. Kim Jung-un was still inside, he was apparently insane enough to believe he could win this war. Blanchard had trained for this, including the possibility of nuclear strikes. But like anyone with a conscience, he hoped never to have to do it. The deadline was less than three hours away, he would be patched in to Townshend the entire time, she could call it off up to thirty seconds before impact.

.

Agent OBrien snuck into the palace with two soldiers on their side. They were able to meet up with Ortega and Montgomery's group. Bianca and Gael had eaten, gotten their strength back. The group knew that the only way to save countless lives was to find Kim Jung-un, and either arrest or kill him. Maybe then, once they established contact with Townshend, she might be able to arrange their safe transport out of this country. Bianca wa given a gun, although she was the least experienced among the group. These nine had only one chance to save the world, they had to make it count.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

.

The plan to take the palace did not go without loss. Of the six soldiers who were helping the americans four were killed in the fight. One of them was the young soldier who had first saved Molly OBrien's life at the airport. But they encountered suprisingly little resistance from the other soldiers. Many knew that Kim Jung-un was leading them to certain death, and they didn't want to kill their brothers in arms. Ortega and the others actually got to Kim's control room, and they opened the door with the security codes. Kim was ordering nuclear weapons launched against America, and was angry that his orders weren't being followed. Kim saw the doors being opened, and knew his end had come. He grabbed his assault weapon, and fired on the intruders. Ortega was shot, Bianca and the soldiers fired back. When the dust settled Kim Jung-un was dead. Ortega was greatly wounded, hopefully his life could be saved. They weren't sure who exactly was the head of state of North Korea at the moment. Bianca immediately tried to communicate with acting president Townshend, hoping to convince her to call off any retaliation that would make war inevitable.


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149

.

Major Blanchard looked at his watch again. Six minutes had passed since the deadline, still no word from acting president Townshend. Hopefully this meant Kim Jung-un had surrendered, that president Ortega and president-elect Montgomery were being returned safely. But it might just mean that Townshend was making a final attempt to contact North Korea, making absolutely sure there was no other option other than the nuclear one. Blanchard used the opportunity to examine missle defenses for the people's army. You'd think that with their massive military budget they could develop better defenses for incoming nuclear bombs. There was little doubt that this drone would hit the palace. Within ten minutes of the order Kim Jung-un would be dead. Hopefully it would end the war, but there was no question that over one million innocent civilians would die. Blanchard wanted to hit the palace directly, make absolutely sure that their government was wiped out. Finaly the call came, one way or another here the order was. Townshend was direct, all negotiations had failed, she ordered him to pilot the drone.


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150

.

President Townshend ordered major Blanchard to pilot the drone and use the nuclear bomb against North Korea. As soon as she did this general Bowen informed her that someone was calling the Situation Room, someone who knew the encrypted number for this very room. Townshend quickly told Blanchard to hold off on the attack, an order he was happy to obey.

.

Piper: Who is this?

Ortega: This is Gael Ortega, the "former" president.

Piper: Mr president, you sound hurt.

Ortega: I was shot, hopefully not fatally. The good news is Kim Jung-un is dead. The People's Army isn't following any orders to attack America.

Piper: And president-elect Montgomery?

Ortega: She's alive, very helpful in our escape. Also alive are Secret Service agent Molly OBrien and numerous north korean defectors. We promised them and their immediate families assylum in America, so I need you to arrange our safe transport out of here.

Piper: First I need you to confirm that you are president Gael Ortega.

Ortega: When I asked you to be my running mate, we had a very long conversation and discussed many topics, you asked if I believed in Purgatory. Do you remember what I said?

Piper: I remember.

Ortega: I said "I like to think so, or I'm probably looking to have a long and very unpleasant afterlife."

Piper: Thank you. Let North Korea that we need to see evidence of them standing down over the next six hours. Assure them that for now, there will be no nuclear retaliation. And I will arrange safe transportation for all of you.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151

.

Acting president Townshend spoke with president Chen of China. China agreed to send a plane to pick up president Ortega and the others. The defecting soldiers, doctor Jang, were able to gather their spouses and children in time. Chen was grateful for all Ortega and Montgomery for all they had done to stop the nuclear club from growing, and for protecting the chinese community within North Korea. Despite the danger he was willing to send his military pilots. As it turned out there was a former american military pilot delivering a safety lecture in Bejing. It was captain Sullenberger, better known as "Sully", best known for saving the lives of 155 people with the miracle on the Hudson. China gave its aircraft, and doctors. Although Jang was doing all he could, he had limited medicine to keep president Ortega alive. Sully had been retired for a few years now, but he still had more than enough experience to fly this plane. He landed at the coordinates, an airstrip that had just recently had the debris from Air Force One cleared away. There were quite a few passengers, a wounded president Ortega, president-elect Montgomery, agent Molly OBrien, and numerous North Korean defectors and their families. The doctors began immediately treating Ortega. It was a dangerous situation, no way of knowing they wouldn't be shot down in retaliation. But Sully knew he just had to put that out of his head and try to fly his valueable cargo out of here.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152

.

The flight from Pyongyang to Bejing was only 75 minutes, and suprisingly smooth. Still, it felt much longer. Bianca and Ortega were also informed it was now January 12th back in the states, just over a week left until Bianca was sworn in as president. It seemed she would be back in plenty of time to kiss her children and ensure everyone she was okay. The doctors said that Ortega was going to be okay, but he would need to stay in this hospital for at least another three days. Bianca wished him a speedy recovery, but he knew why she had to return immediately. She wanted to bring these refugees to America as promised, and the situation with North Korea wasn't over yet. She needed to be in the loop and prepare herself for whatever came next.


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153

.

It was the early morning of Thursday January 14th. The sun had barely risen, yet the crowds were here at Reagan National Airport awaiting Bianca Montgomery's return flight. Secret Service kept the enthusiastic crowds safely away, but they had no problem with the crowds cheering and holding signs congragulating their incoming president. Few were allowed to be close enough to touch Bianca when the plane arrived. Acting president Piper Townshend, vice-president-elect Syed Ali, Erica, Kendall, Maggie and their four children. Even other relatives like her uncle Jack, cousin Greenlee, and her choices for cabinet had to wait with the rest of the crowd. She emerged from the plane and everyone cheered. This woman had not only survived a horrible ordeal, she had personally defeated the world's most oppressive dictator and won a war. It was still unclear who was now in charge of North Korea, but their army had stood down. For the moment the two countries weren't actually fighting. Bianca kissed her children, and her wife. Then she shook president Townshend's hand, and they went to the White House to discuss urgent matters of state. Although she was about to enter office with likely the highest approval rating of any incoming president, it seemed there was no rest for the weary.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154

.

That night Bianca ate dinner with her family. It was a fairly large gathering at the Blair House, they all wanted to make sure that she was really here, alive and well. Erica, Kendall, Maggie, everyone seeme shaken by this, but just happy to have her back. Miranda seemed a bit different, grateful to have her mother back, but also afraid to talk. After everyone left, when it was just Maggie and the kids here, Bianca went to Miranda's room to talk with her in private.

.

Bianca: Is everything okay Miranda?

Miranda: Yeah, I'm just really glad to have you back. And, I'm sorry?

Bianca: For what?

Miranda: For pushing you to be president, for putting you into that situation.

Bianca: You didn't force me to do anything. I'd actually been thinking about the possibility for awhile, even before that night. I want to help people, help everyone if I can, the president seemed like the best job to do that in. You shouldn't blam yourself for what a lunatic dictator or some nut with a gun does. And I won't let them frighten me into backing down from helping people.

Miranda: Thank you mom, for everything.

.

Bianca hugged her daughter. Her new job was going to be more and more difficult, but she and Miranda would always have each other.


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155

.

Sleeping in a warm bed with her beloved Maggie was something Bianca had grown accustomed to. She didn't neccessarily take it for granted, but after the last week this had never looked as good as it did right now. In less than one week they'd be in the White House, they might have even less time to spend together.

.

Bianca: You are certainly a sight for sore eyes.

Maggie: So are you. There's something I wanted to mention. I told the White House kitchen staff they are to always make sure you have a sandwich prepared for your lunch. If you want something else that's fine, so long as you don't skip any meals.

Bianca: You're becoming a real Lady Bird Johnson.

Maggie: I'll take this as a compliment. I told them this while you were in North Korea, I had to believe you were coming back to us.

Bianca: It was scary, but the hope that I might see you, and our children, gave me the strength to keep going.

Maggie: I'm sorry if I haven't been as supportive as I should have been. I married you for better or worse, I should have been more understanding.

Bianca: I understand, it's been difficult for all of you. I appreciate you standing by me.

Maggie: Just remember what you promised.

Bianca: To stop binge watching Buffy episodes. Seriously though, I get it. I will pressure Sangala to improve their human rights. I will do what I can, you have my word.


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156

.

On the morning of Friday January 15th Bianca had a meeting with Conner, Abe, and Sarah.

.

Conner: First of all, madam president-elect, we are all grateful you are alive and okay.

Bianca: Thank you, its good to be back.

Conner: That said, I believe we should schedule a doctor's appointment for you today. I'm sure the doctors in China did a good job but it would help reassure the american people that you're still physically fit enough to lead.

Bianca: Fair point, I'll do it.

Abe: There'a also a ceremony scheduled for next Monday. It's to honor Molly OBrien, and those who died in Korea. If Ortega is okay to return he'll be giving out the medals, if not Townshend will do it. Either way it would be important for you to be there, as both president-elect and someone who was actually there.

Bianca: I understand. I also need to meet at the White House every day before innaguration. So far we basiclly have a cease-fire with North Korea, I need to be kept in the loop constantly.

Sarah: It seems you're more popular now than you were during the election. The people see you as an action star who won a war and is becoming president. But it won't last forever. George W. Bush had an approval rating of 90% in September 2001, by October 2008 his approval rating was 19%. Harry Truman had an approval rating of 87% in June 1945 when he hadn't done much except win the war in Europe but the war in te pacific was still going on. By 1952 Truman's approval rating was 22%. We should use that to accomplish our domestic agenda, while we can.


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157

.

On the night of January 17th Bianca gave an interview. It was her first public interview since returning to America, she wanted to convince everyone she was physically fit to lead after what happenned.

.

Reporter: Madam president-elect, the prayers of every american were answered when you and president Ortega safely returned from North Korea. But the question remains, are you still physically fit to lead this country?

Bianca: I was examined by doctors in China, and by three doctors since my return to America. All say I am healing nicely, although I will still have regular check-ups after being sworn-in.

Reporter: Your approval rating is currently at 93%, the highest of any incoming president. Yet when asked if they were likely to vote for your re-election, only 65% said yes.

Bianca: I know it won't stay that high. Some will disagree with my decisions. It is comforting to know that even many who disagree with my politics approve of something of mine.

Reporter: Has your experience in North Korea changed your policy in any way?

Bianca: It seems that America will be at war as I take office. I didn't neccessarily expect to inherit this crises, but I knew that problems would arise that I couldn't see coming. I hope that we can negotiate a truce with whoever become head of state in North Korea. But any such truce would have to include an end to their nuclear weapons program, and the safety of the chinese community within North Korea.

Reporter: Do you expect China will continue to assist us in this conflict?

Bianca: President Chen has already begun the evacuation of those who wish to immigrate to China, and he knows that more countries possessing nuclear weapons benefits noone. As I said, it would be ideal to end the conflict quickly, but we should also prepare for the possibility of a longer conflict.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158

.

President Gael Ortega returned to Washington on the night of January 17th. The last two days of his administration were intense. There was a power struggle within the North Korean government. None of the candidates had previously seemed like reformers. It was possible, if unlikely, that one would become a reformer now that Kim Jung-un was dead. Ortega hoped that the conflict would officially be over soon, but there was no way it would end before he left office. At this point he could only advise Bianca Montgomery, she'd be the one inheriting the conflict. Ortega put his official signature on some last minute pardons, helped Bianca prepare for the office. The secret negotiations between israeli and palestinian leadership. the operation to bring down a secret group of child-molestors, all things Bianca would oversee as president. She told him that he'd always be welcome in the White House. He looked forward to enjoying this place, without all the pressures that come with actually governing. On the night of January 19th Ortega gave his final adress to the nation. He thanked the american people for giving him the chance to serve this country, and hoped he'd made it a little better. And now, he could enjoy his retirement.


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159

.

After his final address to the nation president Ortega spoke to vice-president Townshend.

.

Ortega: 1461 days in office. Now, I have less than 1461 minutes.

Townshend: You did a lot of good in that time.

Ortega: I'm still working on the letter to our new president. It's a vital part of our democracy to have a smooth transition of power. That said, I hope president Montgomery will write a similar letter to her successor in four years. I'd vote for you, if you ran. You did an amazing job in my absence.

Townshend: I wouldn't say that, I nearly killed one million people, including you.

Ortega: As I understand it, you did everything you could to avoid that, but Kim Jung-un left you little choice.

Townshend: If I had launched the drone ten minutes earlier, I would have started world war III unneccessarily. I can't put myself in that position again, I'd rather just concentrate on raising our son right now.


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160

.

Bianca looked at the alarm clock again. It was now 5:16am. Maggie was still asleep, as were their four children probably. Bianca had set the alarm for 6am, but she'd been in and out of sleep all night. Today was a big day, seven hours from now she'd officially be the president of the United States. Beginning at 6am she had a lot to do, final breakfast meeting with senior staff, mass at the national cathedral, then to the White House so she and president Ortega could go to the capitol together for the swearing-in ceremony. The ceremony would feature a blessing by a military chaplain, Jewel Kilcher would sing "God bless America." Vice-president Ali was being sworn in on Thomas Jefferson's copy of the Koran. Bianca would give a speech, then the ceremonial walk to Pennsylvania avenue. By 3pm she'd actually be in the Oval Office, her family would be all moved into the White House. The White House staff was very good at moving everything in for the new administration in less than two hours. Secret Service was preparing security. Reverand Walker and his idiot followers were planning a protest. They still couldn't accept the fact that they would soon have a gay president and a muslim vice-president. At this point Bianca and Maggie were considering having their children take self-defense classes, learn martial arts. Even with Secret Service they wanted them to be able to protect themselves. Bianca looked at the clock again, 5:19am. She knew it was pointless to try and go back to sleep, but she tried to rest a little before she officially had to get up.


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161

.

Bianca arrived at the White House at 10am. President Ortega was in the Oval Office for the final time, working in his final moments as president. After the call he briefed Bianca on the current situation with North Korea. It was still unclear who was now in charge, but all of their evidence suggested that their army was standing down.

.

Ortega: Hopefully you won't have to send too many troops to North Korea, but even if they agree to peace you'll have to send some to make sure they're honoring their end.

Bianca: I hope so. But I fear there will be other instances where I will have to.

Ortega: Quite possibly. There is no greater burden for a president then sending american lives into harm's way. And no honor greater than honoring those who have served.

Bianca: If the situation had been reversed, if Townshend were in North Korea and you were acting president, would you have launched nukes?

Ortega: Before I ran for president, I tried to put myself in Harry Truman's shoes. Would I have ordered the destruction of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, or ordered an invasion. To be honest, I don't know, what I would have done in either situation. Regretably, you may have to find out for yourself one day.


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162

.

President Ortega and president-elect Montgomery traveled to the Capitol for the swearing-in ceremony. It was exciting, if a bit scary. Bianca had a 93% precent approval rating, but there wasn't much to approve or dissaprove of. About 65% said they were likely to vote for her re-election, the other 28% evidently just liked how she personally killed the dictator of North Korea. Walker and his idiot followers were staging their small, but very loud protest. A few libertarians were handing out pamplets criticizing Bianca's anti-abortion and anti-gun views, but they respected her integrity. At the ceremony the chaplain asked God to give his servant wisdom to judge and rule the people wisely. Jewel sang "God bless America." Syed Ali was sworn in as vice-president, using Thomas Jefferson's copy of the Koran. Then, at exactly 12pm, the chief justice of the Supreme Court asked Bianca to place her left hand on the Bible and raise her right hand to say the oath.

.

Bianca: I, Bianca Christine Montgomery, do solemly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of president. And will, to the best of my abilities, preserve, protect, and defend the constitution of these United States. So help me God.

.

With that oath, it was official. Bianca Montgomery was now president of the United States of America.


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163

.

President Bianca Montgomery sat at her new desk in the Oval Office. During the transition meetings she would never have been allowed to sit here, not while someone else occupied the office. But she was here now. Ortega said he had left a note for her, Bianca found it in a drawer and read what he had left. "Dear madam president. By the time you read this, that will officially be your title. We fought each other hard this last election. But now, your success will be our country's success. So, as an american citizen, I wish you much success. I have little doubt that you have already been humbled by the experience of moving into the White House, don't forget that feeling. And never forget that you're here to serve the people. Remember these things, and you will do well. Sincerely, former president, now private citizen, Gael Ortega." The letter was short and to the point. He was right about the experience thus far being humbling. Bianca just had to remind herself she was here to do a job, a temp job at that. It was her new reality for the next four or eight years.


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164

.

January 20th, innaguaration day, was a half day for president Ortega, and president Montgomery, but there was still much to be done. Shortly after reading Ortega's letter Bianca was on the phone with Arnold Vinnick, secretary of State. Vinnick was in China, monitoring the power struggle in North Korea. President Chen was focused on protecting the ethnic chinese population in China, Vinnick feared he would make a seperate peace with North Korea to protect them. And while Vinnick couldn't say it over the phone, he seemed a bit worried that Chen was secretly backing one of the candidates in the power struggle. That posed both problems and potential solutions. President Montgomery certainly understood why China would do this. They wanted to protect those who could be concievably wiped out in the name of ethnic purity, and to end North Korea's threat of nuclear war. Chen didn't seem like someone who would let these things be left to the will of the people. But, if it was discovered that a foreign power manipulated the election, it could ruin this candidate's chances and end the potential progress. Bianca's new secretary came in to inform her she needed to change clothes for the innagural ball, she forgot how late it was. Bianca asked her to tell Maggie she'd be right up in 15 minutes, after her conversation with Vinnick.


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165

.

During the transition period Maggie had been warned that Bianca would very often be late. Even on day one she said she'd be up to the residency in 15 minutes, it was over 30. When she finally did arrive Bianca changed her clothes quickly and almost rushed to the innagural ball. It was an amazing reception. Miranda seemed on cloud 9, as did Erica. Ishmael wasn't much for parties, but he put on a nice suit and tried to enjoy himself. Gabby was enjoying her fancy new room, little Frankie seemed to not notice. As long as it was warm, and both of his mommies were around, he was happy. It was good to have loved ones around right now, Kendall, Zack, Ryan, Greenlee, Reggie, Lily, Jackson, and AJ were all here for the big night. Ofcourse Bianca also had to greet dignitaries, congressional leadership, heads of state, and a few celebrity friends fortunate enough to score tickets to this special night. And ofcourse Bianca had to put on a brave face while also worrying about North Korea. She had a suspicion that tonight would not be the last White House reception where her mind was focused on some crises or other.


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166

.

January 21st was the first full day of work for Bianca in her new job. She still needed to get her cabinet confirmed, but for now they were helping her with a new plan for North Korea. The leaders of the different factions were having a conference in Pyongyang to essentially pick a new leader. Bianca was putting together a package to offer the new government. It was essentially the same deal Ortega had offerred, the United Nations, including America and China, would help North Korea develop a clean energy program, and increase food and medicine programs to this country. In exchange North Korea would end its nuclear program and ensure the safety of its ethnic chinese population. Hopefully the new government would be more willing to accept this deal than it's predeccessor. Vinnick was instructed to inform the conference of this offer immediately. Bianca was also updated on the covert negotiations between israeli and palestinian leadership, as well as the operation by the justice department to bring down the secret society of child-molestors. Both of these things were going as well as could be expected. On this first day Bianca also met with congressional leadership regarding her proposed reforms to education and healthcare. Although the democrats controlled both houses of congress many feared that aligning themselves too closely with these reforms would make them easy targets for their next elections. Bianca did one fairly drastic thing on her first full day. She had campaigned against the death penalty, as president she had the power to end it. There were currently 2754 inmates on death row in America. Bianca commuted each sentance to life, with no chance of parole. Many were scum of the earth and deserved to rot in prison for decades. Others were possibly innocent, and would now live long enough to be exonerated. Pretty busy first day, even for a new president.


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167

.

Although Bianca had been a single mother, having to deal with many things at once, this was new. On Friday January 22nd president Montgomery was informed that the conference had chosen a new leader. Technically it was temporary, until they held elections. But North Korea's "elections" only had one name on the ballot. Voting for a different candidate required going to a special booth, with no privacy from state police or informers. This new leader, Kim Chul-Eun. He was believed to be a distant cousin of the late Kim Jung-Un, his name meant both "Iron" and "Charitable." Kim Chul-Eun was in his early 50, a member of the Democratic Frint for the Reunification of the Fatherland and the Worker's Party of Korea. He seemed a relatively normal beuracrat by his country's standards. Kim Chul-Eun's file didn't suggest he was a fanatic or a reformer, perhaps a compromise candidate. At any rate, he seemed willing to compromise with America. On January 23rd he contacted president Montgomery, said he wanted to personally come and negotiate a final deal with her. Perhaps he was showing the hardliners his bravery by personally coming to face the capitalists who murdered his predeccessor. Bianca wasn't going to return to North Korea for awhile, and she couldn't count out the possibility that this new leader would try something in Washington. She agreed to let him come to the White House on Monday January 25th. Her administration nervously prepared for the conference over the weekend, all while Bianca prepared her three oldest children to start their new school on Monday. And their was also her first state of the union address to prepare for in early Febuary, and Congress was still weighing whether to confirm her choices for the cabinet. Quite a busy job.


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168

.

On Sunday January 24th congressman James Ford came to the White House and asked to speak with president Montgomery. Ford was a republican, minority leader in Congress, and as a prosecutor had sought the death penalty fairly often. Some of those he'd sent to death row just had their sentances commuted by president Montgomery, it seemed likely he was here now to register his objections. At any rate ianca took the meeting.

.

Ford: Madam president, I realize we have our political differences. However, we are still at war with North Korea, and I'd like to do my part.

Bianca: What did you have in mind congressman?

Ford: During your meeting tomorrow, let the new dictator realize we are prepared to fight if we have to. I can introduce a bill tomorrow, threatening sanctions against his country.

Bianca: What kind of sanctions?

Ford: Pressuring the United Nations to end all aid for one.

Bianca: If we prevent his people from recieving food and medicine we lose the moral highground and risk alienating our allies.

Ford: Hopefully, we won't have to use it, it's just a threat to convince him to accept our deal.

Bianca: And if he doesn't we'd have to enforce it.

Ford: I thought you might be hesitant, given your reluctance to execute murderers. As a prosecutor in Tennesse I ony sought the death penalty for scum of the earth.

Bianca: I have no intention of setting them free, they'll just rot in prison where they belong. The american people elected me to do the right thing, that's what I'm doing.


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169

.

Monday January 25th 2021.

.

This was a big day for Bianca Montgomery in two ways. Soon she would be meeting with president Kim Chul-Eun of North Korea, and hopefully they could negotiate a peace that was in the best interests of both countries. Secret Service was taking every precaution, but after what happenned in Pyongyang Bianca was still nervous. Today was also the day when Miranda, Ishmael, and Gabby were starting at their new school, Sidwell Friend's Academy. This morning she and Maggie were getting them ready, Miranda seemed nervous.

.

Bianca: Everything will be fine Miranda. You'll make new friends, and worse case scenario you'll have your brother and sister at the school.

Miranda: I'm actually more worried for you, all things considered.

Bianca: Don't be. This time we have the home field advantage, Secret Service won't even let his bodyguards into the meeting. You just worry about math and history classes, I'll handle North Korea.

Miranda: I don't supposse you want to trade jobs with me right now.

Bianca: Not really. I know yours seems hard but I know you'll do fine.


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170

.

There were a number of people outside the White House gates. Some were praying for peace, others were demanding that president Montgomery retaliate with force against North Korea. D.C. polic were keeping the two groups seperated, they were very good at handling protestors. By the time Kim Chul-Eun arrived Congress was debating sanctions against his country. When he arrived for the meeting Secret Service said his two guards would have to wait outside. Kim agreed, they waited outside. Noone was sure if he was giving up, or proving his courage to the hardliners back home. Three Secret Service agents were in the meeting, as were general Bowen, vice-president Ali, a translator, and ofcourse president Bianca Montgomery. The meeting was tense. Bianca informed Kim of Ford's plan to pass sanctions. She could veto them, but if he didn't accept the deal Congress would likely be able to override the veto. She offerred the deal, the United Nations would increase food and medical aid by 10%, they and China would help them develop clean non-nuclear energy. In exchange North Korea would end all hostilities against America, end its nuclear program, and ensure the safety of its ethnic chinese population, including the safe exit of any who wished to immigrate to China. Kim agreed, but had one more provision. The U.N. would increase food and medical aid by 20%, not ten. Bianca then had a private meeting with Bowen and Ali.

.

Bianca: What do you two think of him demanding a 20% increase?

Bowen: One of two possiilities. The first is he needs some win to appease the hardliners. The second is he wants war as much as his predeccessor, is just looking for an excuse to back out of the peace.

Ali: If it's the first, I believe the U.N. will agree to it to prevent nuclear war. If it's the second, he'll find another excuse, but we'll at least have a better understanding where we are with him.

Bianca: I'll call Vinnick, make sure he can get the U.N. to agree. If he does, we'll tell Kim it's a deal.


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171

.

Miranda and Gabby were both nervous about starting their new school. Ishmael seemed relatively okay. He was excited about Sidwell having a good science club, it would be good training for becoming a doctor. The good part of this school, one of them, was that as a private school they good keep the press away. Miranda and Gabby could be as normal as possible, given their mother's job. Some here were a bit anxious about the meeting between presidents Montgomery and Kim Chun-Eul, but maybe this school could be a haven from that news. There was an orientation to remind old and new students of the values at this school. The school would attempt to instill in its students compassion, each student was expected to perform a certain amount of community service. There was a wide range of possibilities offerred for that, or they could choose a different one and get the school's approval on another option. After the orientation Miranda went to the library to get the books for her new classes. While standing in the fairly long line she met Nicole, a young woman who was her age, but had been here since she was five. Nicole recognized Miranda from the news, and offerred to help her adjust to the new school. Miranda reaized that, in some ways, Nicole might be able to help her better than the teachers. And it seemed she had made her first new friend at Sidwell.


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172

.

Secretary Vinnick confirmed that the United Nations was willing to increase food and medical aid to North Korea in order to prevent nuclear war. During the second meeting with Kim Chul-Eun president Montgomery was confirming this, when an aid came in to inform her of a development. Congress had passed the sanctions. The house passed it 315-120, the senate passed 72-28. If Bianca vetoed it, they could easily override the veto. She told Kim, through the translator, that she could convince Congress not to try and override the veto, if he accepted the deal. Kim agreed. He would contact his own congress, the Supreme People's Assembly, who would then vote on it. Bianca would be very suprised if they were in any way independant of his "administration." At any rate she had ten days to sign or veto these sanctions, she planned to veto them as soon as North Korea formally accepted the deal. It seemed a bit unusual for the american Congress to pass sanctions against a country, and make peace with them, all in one week. But, right now, it seemed like a victory.


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173

.

Over the next few days Bianca heard the news, North Korea offically ratified the peace treaty. Bianca then officially vetoed the sanctions, and put the treaty before Congress. Congressman Ford made no attempt to override the veto, and he supported the peace treaty. It had been one thing to use sanctions to get Kim Chul-Eon to surrender. But if he was clearly willing to accept the peace treaty and Ford proposed more sanctions, that would have been the definition of psychotic. The north korean delegation came to Washington for the treaty signing on January 29th. Former president Ortega came for this ceremony as well. It was important for America to show a united front on this. It became a joke that Ortega started a war in his final ten day, Montgomery ended a war in her first ten days. Bianca instructed Sarah to praise Ortega, and to say he did everything he could to prevent this, admittedly short, war. At any rate, this went smoothly. There was certainly still much to do, but Bianca couldn't help but feel energized by this. The state of the union address was scheduled for Febuary 9th, hopefully her cabinet would all be confirmed by then. On January 30th they got poll results, the polls gave her a 94% or 95% approval rating. It seemed unlikely her numbers could possibly get higher, nowhere to go but down. Now was the time to get things done.


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174

.

The first week of Febuary 2021 the Montgomery administration spent getting its cabinet confirmed. By Friday Febuary 5th it was official, her cabinet was all confirmed by Congress. The state of the union was scheduled for Tuesday Febuary 9th, this was a pretty good victory for that, she wasn't sure she should rub it in her opponnent's faces. Bianca did want to talk about bi-partianship, and her cabinet certainly had many different perspectives. The first state dinner was scheduled for Febuary 26th, it was for president Deby of Sangala. Bianca knew she had to sit down and discuss sensitive matters with this man, despite her personal feelings. It seemed likely that Ishmael wouldn't want to attend, Maggie was conflicted between her personal feelings and her duties as first lady. The children seemed to be happy and adjusting to Sidwell. Ishmael was doing community service working at the hospital as an orderly, Miranda had settled on being a tutor to children at D.C. public schools, Gabby han't yet chosen her community service project. Bianca missed her sister Kendall, who was back in Pine Valley, it helped that Erica had moved to Washington, now that her husband was attorney general. She was adjusting more and more to her job.


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175

.

After her first state of the union president Montgomery was able to leverage her popularity to convince Congress to pass education and healthcare reforms. Bianca also reviewed the undercover operation about taking down the secret society of child-molestors. The FBI had six undercover agents spread out throught the country. That, combined with statements from convicts who were allegedly in the group, it seemed they had enough evidence to bring them down. Some would escape justice, but hopefully the twisted organization would be in ashes. Bianca officially gave the greenlight on Febuary 16th, and the arrests began. Over six hundred people, including all known leaders, were arrested. This was one of the things that made Bianca happy to be on the job. She hoped to have the undercover agents to the White House as honored guests, to give them medals for their heroic service. Soon, she had to have president Deby of Sangala here, a man who once organized rape camps in Sangala. Bianca was not so eager to have him over, but that was her job. And she had promised her wife she would do what she could for human rights in Sangala, even negotiating with someone she hated.


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176

.

Maggie found Ishmael helping Gabby with her homework. She knew Gabby needed a little extra help, particularly science, and it was heart-warming to see her son help his little sister on this, but Maggie asked to speak with Ishmael in private.

.

Ishmael: Is everything okay?

Maggie: Yeah, everything's fine. I just wondered if you wanted to come to the big state dinner on Friday night?

Ishmael: I think I'm working at the hospital that night, and I have a lot of studying to do anyway.

Maggie: I've seen your grades, so I already know you study a lot. But if being around president Deby is too much, you can just say so.

Ishmael: It is. I trust my president to do all she can to advance human rights over there, maybe that means she has to negotiate with Deby, but I don't want to be around him. He may not bear sole responsibility for hurting my other mother, but the buck stops with the head of state.

Maggie: I know. I have to shake his hand, smile at him, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. If he asks, I'll say your busy, studying to be a doctor. Unfortunately, I will have to say you're sorry you couldn't meet him.


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177

.

On the night of Febuary 24th Erica came to the White House to see her daughter. The president was grateful to see her mother, but feared Erica had something up her sleeve.

.

Erica: I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay. It must be a little nervous with your first state dinner in two days.

Bianca: We're doing okay. The staff here is experienced with these things, they've been an amazing help on this one.

Erica: And how's Maggie doing. This can't be easy for her.

Bianca: She's handling it. Ishmael doesn't want to attend.

Erica: I can't blame him. I just wanted you to know, if Maggie feels unable to bring herself to be in the same room as Deby, I could act as hostess.

Bianca: That won't be neccessary. Maggie wants to help the askari people of Sangala, even if that means smiling and dancing with Deby. And please, once again, don't interfere in my marriage.


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178

.

Erica left the White House feeling a bit dejected. She hadn't meant to insult Maggie, but this whole thing was harder than she thought it would be. Bianca's approval rating was slowly going down, people were beginning to find reasons to complain about her. Jackson's appointment was considered nepotism, but at least he had a vital. job to perform. Erica however, she thought being the mother of the president and wife of the attorney general would be more glamorous. But Jackson was rarely home anymore, his job must involve a lot of paperwork. As for the glamorous parties, Erica got to attend more of those when she ran Enchantment. Erica had sold most of her company when she came to D.C., hoped it would project a better image of herself. She had built her own career, own cosmetics empire, now, she might be remembered as just a footnote in history. Erica figured she could start over from scratch after Bianca left office, couldn't she. It was suppossed to be natural for a parent to want their children to do better than themself, and she was proud of Bianca. But Erica was a grandmother, it wouldn't be too long before she was a great-grandmother. Hard as it was to admit, Erica knew she was getting old.


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179

.

President Deby arrived at the White House for the state dinner on Febuary 26th. There was the traditional shaking hands in front of the cameras. It was also tradition for the two first ladies to shake hands, but Deby's wife avoided shaking Maggie's hand. Maggie suspected that they refused because it was a same-sex marriage, and homosexuals were still thrown in jail in Sangala. This was one of the less pleasant nights Maggie had to deal with as first lady. At any rate, they all sat together for the dinner, Maggie even accepted when president Deby asked her for a dance. During the night Bianca was able to speak with president Deby in private, with their bodyguards.

.

Bianca: I want to talk with you about possibly increasing aid to your country.

Deby: And what would I have to do for this?

Bianca: For one thing, hold real elections.

Deby: Our constitution requires elections at least every five years, I was re-elected less than two years ago.

Bianca: In an election where people had to prove they were bawa to vote, and anyone running for office had to prove they weren't muslim.

Deby: My people are on constant verge of extinction.

Bianca: Maybe if you didn't have political dissidents shot in their sleep, hadn't organized mass rapes of askari women.

Deby: First of all, I have always complied with U.N. resolutions. Secondly, I did that, a long time ago, to ensure that my people would continue to exist. I have always done what was neccessary for my people. And, I have always been a good ally against alqueda.

Bianca: Actually, your methods give alqueda great propoganda for recruitment. And not just against your government, they use our alliance with you to stir up hatred against America. If you don't ease up your apartheid system, my country will have to reconsider whether this alliance is more trouble than it's worth.


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180

.

On the morning of Monday March 1st president Montgomery had a meeting with her main staff, Abe, Conner, Sarah, before her cabinet meeting.

.

Sarah: The bad news is your poll numbers have gone down. The good news is it's still at 81%. After your meeting with Deby, some disaprove of you scolding an ally against alqueda, others dissaprove of you meeting with this dictator in the first place.

Bianca: It's called constructive criticism.

Sarah: I agree, but we should prepare for criticism for it.

Abe: The good news is between that, and the recent problems with North Korea, our nation has credibility. We can use that in negotiations.

Bianca: That's my hope. Earlier today secretary Vinnick informed me that israeli and palestinian leadership are trying to arrange a conference, and have asked us to mediate it.

Conner: That's amazing. Who knows, peace between Israel and Palestine, America known as a peacemaker. That would be something.

Bianca: In terms of domestic agenda, we need to keep pressing Congress to pass reforms to social security and immigration. Right now we have the political clout to get this done.

Sarah: These reforms have their share of critics. Some of the talking heads are saying you want to give amnesty to terrorists and rapists, and that you want honest seniors working into their 90s.

Bianca: They will be working into their 90s if we don't raise the retirement age a few years and social security goes bankrupt. And my immigration policy focuses on deporting terrorists and criminals, not the ones who pick avacados 14 hours a day for less than minimum wage. This is exactly why we need to pass these things now, while we still can.


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter 181

.

In mid-March president Montgomery met with congresswoman Brooke Hunter, speaker of the house of representatives. Congress seemed to be dragging its feet on reforming social security and immigration, Bianca hoped to persuade Hunter to be more helpful.

.

Bianca: You and I agree on these issues, we know how important they are to this country. So, I'm just wondering why you aren't being more helpful.

Hunter: These bills are not very popular with the american people. A year and a half from now, the republicans will target our people over your alleged amnesty for undocumented immigrants.

Bianca: It's not amnesty. It requires them to pay a fine, move to the back of the line for citizenship. It will prevent families from being sperated, allow law enforcement more resources to deport violent criminals and terrorists.

Hunter: I know that, the GOP knows that, doesn't mean they won't use it to regain control of Congress.

Bianca: Which is why we need to do it now.

Hunter: We have a duty to our loyal congressmen and women.

Bianca: And they have a duty to the american people. This plan to fix social security is unpopular now. How popular will it be when social security goes bankrupt and noone has a safety net for when they're too old to support themselves?

Hunter: And when the republicans take control, how many reforms will we be able to institute? You're here for a limited time, these vulnerable representatives could potentially be there for decades.

Bianca: I'm starting to think we should have term limits for congress. Maybe then they'll do what's right, not what's popular.


	182. Chapter 182

Chapter 182

.

While Congress debated the immigration and social security bills president Montgomery had other issues to deal with. Secretary Vinnick briefed her on the progress between the israeli and palestinian diplomats. During the meeting a butler brought Bianca her lunch of a hamburger and french fries. As per Maggie's instructions he stayed to ensure the president ate the whole thing.

.

Vinnick: The first round of peace talks went, better than I feared. Both sides have agreed to a two state solution. Jarrah knows he has to cooperate with Israel to crack down on the radicals who won't accept the peace, Hoffman knows he has to trust Jarrah on this. President Jarrah is willing to cede partial control of Jerusalem to Israel, but prime minister Hoffman is unwilling to cede any control to Palestine. I think we can persuade him but there is another problem. At the talks Hoffman and Jarrah were in two seperate rooms, I had to go back and forth between them repeatedly.

Bianca: They do know they'll have to eventually meet face to face right?

Vinnick: Therein lies our problem. Both men know this is best for their peoples, but they hate each other very much.

.

As Bianca and Vinnick discussed options they were interrupted. General Bowen came in to inform the president that there was a situation that required her immediate attention.


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter 183

.

Bianca was brought to the Situation room where general Bowen updated her on the situation.

.

Bowen: We've recieved word that alqueda is planning an attack or series of attacks in Sangala.

Bianca: What's the source?

Bowen: An informant, confirmed by surveilanc drones. A terrorist who goes by the name "Hanif" is briefing his team and arming them with explosive vests as we speak.

.

Bianca saw the surveilance broadcast on the screen. They saw inside this safe house. Hanif was carefully putting the explosive vest on one of his followers. Two others already had explosive vests on, there was more explosive material in the room.

.

Bowen: We don't know the exact target, but this neighborhood has a shopping mall, numerous restaurants, hell there's a market place right outside. The number of homicide bombers suggests multiple targets, possibly targeting first responders after the first explosives.

Bianca: Has president Deby been informed?

Bowen: Yes. His secretary of state has given us permission to use a drone strike to hit the terrorists.

Bianca: He's not worried about his civilian's being put in danger?

Bowen: Deby knows more civilians, not to mention police and doctors, would be killed if the attacks occur.

Bianca: You said this safehouse is right next to the market place. How populate is it.

.

General Bowen pulled up the image from the second surveilance drone. It wasn't very busy, but there was a stand just outside the terrorist's safehouse, it was selling bread. The seller was a little girl, couldn't be more than twelve. It wasn't too unusual in Sangala for children to have to work to help support their families. It was unclear if this little girl was related to Hanif or his followers. What was clear was that a drone strike would very likely kill this innocent child. It was equally clear that if they did nothing, many more innocent children would die.


	184. Chapter 184

Chapter 184

.

This was quite the cunundrum. To put this one child in danger, or let the terrorists kill many more civilians. There was however another option, there was just no way of knowing whether it would work, not until they tried it.

.

Bianca: General Bowen, is our informant still in the area?

Bowen: A few blocks away.

Bianca: How much cash does he have on him?

Bowen: Enough to flee if Hanif's men become suspicious.

Bianca: If he were to buy all of the little girl's bread, she would go home, probably to bake more.

Bowen: We'll contact him immediately.

.

The few minutes waiting seemed like an eternity for president Bianca Montgomery. She went over many things in her head. The girl was the same age as Gabby, but as president Bianca had to focus on the big picture. If the girl died, alqueda woud use it for recruitment drives. If Hanif's men carried out their attacks, many people would die. The U.S. still idn' know their exact targets, the shopping mall, the local police station. It didn't escape her attention that Hanif wasn't putting on an explosive vest himself. He was arranging transportation away from here, the homicide bombers were clearly low on the food chain. If Hanif survived, he would carry out more attacks. The good news there was this delay gave Bianca a little more time. The terrorists were leaving explosives behind, anticipating a raid they planned to kill cops and/or soldier who came looking. That was likely why president Deby approved of a U.S. drone strike, rather that risk his men's lives. It might also have something to do with the fact that this was an askari neighborhood, maybe he wasn't as concerned with their civilian lives as he should have been. Finally, after what seemed like hours, a little boy came in and bought all of the girl's bread. Bowen said he wasn't the informant, but it may have been too dangerous for him. The girl took the money and cleared her stand. When she was safely away Bianca gave the order to launch the drone into the safehouse. Within 30 seconds the U.S. missle brought death to the terrorists inside. Bianca watched both images. She didn't feel too bad for the terrorists, they had chosen death, this ensured they wouldn't kill innocent people on their way out. She saw the local villagers, a bit shaken up, but otherwise unhurt. Most quickly cleared the area, the little girl seemed shaken. A man Bianca assumed was her father ran up and gathered her, comforted her as he ran away with her in his arms. Bianca knew she had done a very good thing today.


	185. Chapter 185

Chapter 185

.

This night Bianca looked in on her children. Miranda was helping Gabby with her homework. Sidwell was going to be sending their report cards soon, Gabby was strugling a bit. Either way, Bianca was glad to have them in her life. She also knew that, because of her actions, a lot more parents would get to hug their children today. That included the father of the little girl selling bread. Bianca also saw her son Ishmael. When Maggie adopted Ishmael, he had been living in a refugee camp in Sangala. There had been terrorist elements in that camp, Deby likely would have approved if president Obama had wanted to launch a drone against them, and Ishmael wouldn't be here today. Wouldn't be studying to be a doctor to help save lives. And ofcourse, Bianca saw her wife holding little Frankie. He'd be talking before long. By removing a terrorist like Hanif Bianca knew she'd made the world a little bit safer for her youngest son. Hanif would ofcourse be replaced, but because the girl survived it would be harder for alqueda to recruit new followers. The war on terror was far from over, but it would be won, for all these children.


	186. Chapter 186

Chapter 186

.

In early April, while Congress was debating the immigration and social security bills, Bianca and her wife got their children's report cards. They each had six classes, in addition to mandatory community service. It was their first semester, hard to adjust to a new school. Ishmael got all A's. Sidwell didn't rank students, as that violated quaker beliefs in equality. It was understandable, but Maggie and Bianca preferred to think Ishmael would have ranked near the top. As proud as they were, they did worry that he had trouble making friends. Miranda seemed to be more balanced. Her grades were four B's, two A's. Pretty good, and Miranda had some close friends. Gabby seemed to have the hardest time adjusting. She had a few friends, but her grades were five C's and one B. Gabby was completing her community service, unloading food at a local food bank, but she seemed to do the bare minimum and wasn't motivated. Maybe it was unfair to expect a twelve year old girl in 6th grade to adapt to a new life and a new school, but they were worried Gabby wouldn't evolve enough for the real world.


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter 187

.

Shortly after getting his report cards Ishmael was eating lunch in the cafateria and reading a science book, when a girl apporached him. This girl, Tasha, was Ishmael's lab partner, he helped her pass.

.

Tasha: Hey Ishmael.

Ishmael: Hey Tasha.

Tasha: I was wondering, have you completed your community service yet?

Ishmael: I'm not sure. Even if I do, the hospital is good experience.

Tasha: I was thinking, the elections for class president next year are in a couple of months. Ever thought of running?

Ishmael: Not really.

Tasha: I think you'd be a good president. You're definitely smart enough.

Ishmael: Between studies and community service, I'm not sure I'd have the time.

Tasha: Well, some of us think you'd be a good one. Promise me you'll at least consider it.


	188. Chapter 188

Chapter 182

.

Ishmael considered tasha asking him to run for student body president. He spoke with his sister Miranda about this.

.

Miranda: Tasha asked me if you were considering running for student body president. I said that if you did, you can count on my vote.

Ishmael: I barely know what this president does.

Miranda: You help convey ideas from students, raise funds for events like prom. I think the idea is to give students a better understanding of democracy.

Ishmael: I don't know why she thinks I'd be a good president.

Miranda: Three reasons I can think of. One, you're very intelligent.

Ishmael: With science, medicine. I doubt that translates into politics.

Miranda: The second reason is, name recognition.

Ishmael: People vould vote for me because of who our mother is. Both of those things apply just as much to you.

Miranda: Yeah, but that brings me to the third reason why Tasha specifically likes you for president. I prefer guys, you like girls, she thinks she can use you as her boyfriend to boost her own social status.

Ishmael: We don't know that for certain.

Miranda: If you don't want to run, that's fine. If you do run, I'll help in any way I can. Either way, be careful.


	189. Chapter 189

Chapter 189

.

April 2021 was a nerve-racking month for Bianca. Ishmael decided to run for student body president. Miranda might be right about Tasha using him, but it seemed unfair to judge someone without knowing for certain. Bianca both told Miranda not to get too involved, and warned Ishmael to be careful. She also tried to help Gabby study for her tests, wanting her to do better. And there were the social security and immigration bills before Congress. While they were lobbying these representatives it became clear that they wanted to help the people, but they were afraid of becoming too unpopular to be re-elected. Eventually the house passed the social security bill 228-207. The immigration bill was even closer. But it passed, 219-216. In the Senate, both bills were tied, 50-50. These bills then required a tie-breaking vote, by the vice-president. Not suprisingly Syed Ali voted yes on both bills. Thus president Montgomery signed both bills. During this month israeli and palestinian leadership officially came to Camp David for a summit. This time president Montgomery had to physically move between the two leaders because Hoffman and Jarrah couldn't stand each other. Bianca convinced them they had to set aside their hatred and do what was right for their peoples. Eventually, they agreed. Both sides agreed to a two state solution. Jerusalem would be in Israel, but the palestinian areas would be considered a part of the new state of Palestine. Both sides agreed to crack down on extremists, most prisoners on both sides would be released. Israel would abandon it's settlements. The treaty was quickly approved by both governments. President Montgomery let them officially sign it on the White House lawn. April 28th 2021, this was a day to look forward to.


	190. Chapter 190

Chapter 190

.

April 28th 2021

.

Bianca Montgomery woke up feeling excited about the day. Prime minister Hoffman of Israel, and president Jarrah of Palestine, were officially signing the peace treaty today at the White House. Miranda was taking the morning off from her usual classes to witness this. Heads of state, former presidents Ortega, Obama, Gearoge W. Bush, Clinton, religious leaders including rabbis, imams, the pope, were all coming for this. But of the entire delegation, noone was more important than the group of israeli and palestinian children. For their sake this brave new peace must last. To emphasize this, Miranda sat with these children. Admittedly there was a small group of protestors outside, led by reverand Walker, who somehow thought peace was unholy. Jarrah and Hoffman brought others, palestinians who had lost loved ones to israeli shelling, and israelies who had lost loved ones to palestinian homicide bombings. The point was that, despite past actions, grievances must be set aside. But one israeli woman, whose husband and two children were killed by a bomb set off in a pizza parlor, backed out at the last minute. She issued a statement of support for Hoffman's peace efforts, but she didn't want to be around Jarrah, who had a hand in that bombing. ianca understood, if any of her children died in a pizza parlor, or anywhere, she couldn't stomach being around their killer either. As president, Bianca often had to put aside her own personal feelings and do wat was best for the people, as Jarrah and Hoffman were doing now. If there was to be a brave new peace, it would be their generation who would have the hardest time of it. These two would have to set an example. Jarrah wore his military fatigues to the signing ceremony, but Bianca drew the line at allowing him to bring his gun. He brought an empty holster. Hoffman looked like he had just swallowed bad tasting medicine when he was around Jarrah. But both men signed the peace treaty, the Jerusalem accords. And, in the end, they shook hands. Despite Jarrah's military fatigues, and Hoffman's sour expression, Bianca was smiling in the pictures and she was smiling because she knew it was as good as it gets for that region.


	191. Chapter 191

Chapter 191

.

This afternoon Bianca, Conner, Abe, and Sarah were celebrating with cake in the White House. During which Sarah recieved a call on her cellphone, which took away her smile.

.

Bianca: What's wrong?

Sarah: Nothing, it can wait.

Bianca: If it's a personal matter you can leave to take care of it.

Sarah: It's not. I didn't want to spoil the mood, but we got some poll numbers.

Bianca: We all knew that my approval rating had nowhere to go but down. How bad?

Sarah: Your current approval rating is 60%. Those likely to vote for your re-election, 57%.

Bianca: That doesn't sound so bad.

Abe: I take it her immigration and social security bills aren't popular.

Sarah: They're not. And they're likely to take out their frustration on president Montgomery in three and a half years. Most americans support this peace initiative, those who don't are very loud. Also likely to vote against you, those who support peace usually vote on other issues.

Bianca: We've done some good work, but it might cost us the White House. I can live with that.

Conner: I respect that, but your shrinking approval numbers will make it harder to lobby Congress in the fight against abortion and gun violence.

Bianca: Then we should get to work on those while we still can. Any good new?

Sarah: If you count innaguration day as day one, today is day 99 of your administration. Not even a full 100 days and you negotiated peace with North Korea, saved social security, helped fix the problems with immigration, and negotiated an end to the israeli-palestinian conflict. Hopefully people will remember them as successes three years from now. When Truman ran for re-election people advised him not to de-segragate the military, or recognize Israel, for fear he'd lose bad. But the people elected him anyway.


	192. Chapter 192

Chapter 192

.

On Friday May 7th Sidwell school had an introduction for candidate for student body president. Each candidate would give a brief statement about what they would do for the school during their term next year. The election was scheduled for June 4th, barely a month away. The only candidates were Ishmael, and a girl named Meghan, both juniors. One of the few differences they seemed to have was whether the vending machines at Sidwell should have the options of candy and soda. Meghan said yes, these children were old enough to decide what they wanted to eat. Ishmael disagreed. Particularly as the children here were as young as five years old. Children at that age could not be properly managed by their parents, it was therefore up to the school to give them healthy meals. Parents could give those children the occassional treat, and teenagers could easily get junk food off campus. Ishmael seemed to have the better idea, but not the support of the crowd. And he was not very charismatic. Tasha had offerred to help him with that. Miranda had also offerred her help, but as much as Ishmael loved his sister, he also wanted to spend time with Tasha.


	193. Chapter 193

Chapter 193

.

With Tasha's help Ishmael was becoming more charismatic. Bianca and Maggie were happy he was making friends, but they worried it was only to win. Ishmael decided right away he wouldn't change his position on the vending machines. He felt that five year olds shouldn't have unlimited access to junk food. They could all see that Ishmael had a crush on Tasha. Despite her past reservations Miranda tried to get along with her for her brother's sake. Miranda also helped campaign for him with her friend Nicole, she knew he needed the help. Ishmael spoke more with other students, tried explaining why his ideas were better than Meghan's. He continued all his studies and shifts at the hospital. Tasha tried to make Ishmael seem like someone who didn't just do the bare minimum, one who put all his efforts into things that truley mattered. And, she had an idea, one to truley capitalize on Ishmael's name recognition. If he, and his mothers, agreed they could bring a few students, in particular the undecideds, to a sleepover at the White House. That would dazle them enough to vote for student body president.


	194. Chapter 194

Chapter 194

.

Miranda and Ishmael came to their mothers with a fairly simple request. That they be allowed a sleepover for the coming weekend. Specifically Miranda could have a slumber party for the 28th, and Ishmael could have a sleepover with a few friends on the 29th. Bianca and Maggie felt it was reasonable, but had their suspicions.

.

Bianca: Who do you plan to have at your slumber party Miranda?

Miranda: Nicole, Tasha, maybe two or three others.

Bianca: So you and Tasha are friends?

Miranda: I haven't been fair to her, I owe her a chance.

Maggie: And Ishmael, who do you plan to have over?

Ishmael: Four or five friends. Actually, this is a good chance to make friends.

Maggie: Fair enough. I just hope you're doing this for the right reasons. You both have our permission for the sleepovers.


	195. Chapter 195

Chapter 195

.

Miranda and Ishmael had their respective sleepovers. Tasha seemed to be making the guest lists. She invited five boys to Ishmael's sleepover, and three additional ones to Miranda's. Miranda had promised her friend Nicole she could come, whatever Tasha said. When her mother first decided to run for president she had told Miranda there would be some downsides, this was just something she would have to do for her brother. Putting up with Tasha for the night didn't seem as important as what her mother was doing. Planning a visit to Paris, where she would try and persuade the president to use her veto if the legislature renewed the ban on burquinies. Not to mention vice-president Ali lobbying Congress to pass a real gun-control bill, daily intelligence briefings to make sure North Korea was honoring the terms of the truce. Compared to all that a slumber party didn't seem as bad. But, on Monday the White House was hosting a memorial day barbeque, Tasha was Ishmael's date. It was likely Ishmael's first real date. If Tasha hurt her brother, Miranda would make her pay.


	196. Chapter 196

Chapter 196

.

The White House was busy preparing for the memorial day celebrations. In addition to the usual barbeque this year the White House was hosting a naturalization ceremony, where immigrants would officially become citizens. It was an inspiring day, and a good one to see family members again. Jackson was bringing Erica, Greenlee, Ryan, Emma, Reggie, Lily, Kendall, Zack, Spike and Ian were all coming down to D.C. for the day. They couldn't stay for long, Spike, Ian, and Emma had to be at school tomorrow. Fortunately Ryan and Zack agreed to take their children home around 7, leaving Greenlee and Kendall to hang out with Bianca for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, before any of this could happen, Bianca had to have her usual morning briefings. During one Secret Service agent Ira Levinson informed his president of a somewhat disturbing development. It had gotten out that Ishmael was running for student body president. There was a website covering the highschool election, people in Las Vegas were even betting on who would win. The website was reporting certain things, the only way they could know these specifics was if someone from the student body and/or the faculty was contributing to the website. This was bad, giving too much public attention on what was suppossed to be private children's education. If it was a student, they were children, hopefully they could be taught better. If a member of the faculty was betraying the student's privacy like this, Bianca would make them pay, not as the president, but as a mother bear.


	197. Chapter 197

Chapter 197

.

The memorial day celebrations at the White House were enjoyable. Bianca gave a speech, honoring America's fallen service members. At the naturalization ceremony Bianca congragulated these new citizens, and said she expected them to bring new ideas to help serve their country. At the big barbeque president Montgomery again met Tasha, who seemed to be Ishmael's girlfriend now. Bianca hoped she was wrong, but she feared her son was heading for heartbreak. She also made a mental note about speaking to Sidwell officials tomorrow about this invasion of their students' privacy. Bianca was also happy to have her family here. After Kendall and Greenlee's children left Bianca, Maggie, Erica, Greenlee and Kendall celebrated the rest of the night together. It felt good to just be around family, people who knew her long before she ever ran for office. These moments were over too quickly. Even now, Secret Service stood at the ready in case something bad happenned. Days like today involved people gathering together in large numbers, a good chance for terrorists to strike. That fear was always on Bianca's mind. She could try to enjoy moments with her family, but behind her smile and laughter, she always had the fear.


	198. Chapter 198

Chapter 198

.

June 4th was election day at Sidwell. It was the day when freshman, sophmores, and juniors would vote on who would serve as student body president next year. On June 3rd Ishmael and Meghan had a final debate. Before the debate the principle reminded them about how important privacy was. They should not just spread rumors over the internet, if they knew of students and/or teachers doing this they should inform other school officials. Even Ishmael and Miranda didn't realize that their mother had spoken with school officials about this. In truth, Meghan's privacy was as important to Sidwell as Ishmael's privacy. They had the debate, both candidates gave ideas for fund-raising for dances and other things. They also both spoke of their experiences with community service, Ishmael as an orderly at the hospital, Meghan working at a soup kitchen. The only thing they seemed to disagree on was whether school vending machines should offer candy and soda. Ishmael remained steadfast against very young children having unlimited access to junkfood, Meghan felt students should be able to choose for themselves. On June 4th, the students voted. While faculty counted the votes a few students stayed after school to officially learn. Meghan and her friends sat in the cafateria. Ishmael, Tasha, Miranda, and a few others who campaigned for them sat in the cafateria a few tables away. They were getting along okay for now. But once the results were announced one group would be elated, the other dissapointed. Finally, the principle made the announcement, and said which of the two candidates would be the next student body president.


	199. Chapter 199

Chapter 199

.

The principle made the announcement while both campaigns waited nervously in the cafateria. With over 800 students voting the winner, 408-397, was Meghan. She would be the new student body president of Sidwell. Her group erupted in cheers. Ishmael's camp was much more somber. Miranda put her hand on her brother's back, tried to give him some comfort. He was taking it as well as could be expected. Ishmael walked over to Meghan and congragulated her on the win. He then walked back to his side and thanked them all for their help. As everyone broke up and left Ishmael and Tasha went away together. She seemed more upset about this loss than he did.

.

Ishmael: Look on the bright side.

Tasha: What bright side?

Ishmael: We'll have more time to spend together.

Tasha: So?

Ishmael: We could have some fun, go on dates.

Tasha: I'd rather have been the girlfriend of the president.

Ishmael: Is that all this was to you? Social status.

Tasha: Frankly yes.

Ishmael: Have you learned nothing from Sidwell?

Tasha: I learned you have to do some good to get ahead. But what good is it if you don't get ahead?

Ishmael: Helping people, serving Allah. I learned that from attending both quaker and mosque services. If you can't realize that, maybe we shouldn't be together.


	200. Chapter 200

Chapter 200

.

Note: Before we retreat into fantasy for a brief time I want to mention something from the real world. The progressive group "New Israel Fund" has been collecting donations to clean up a recently desecrated jewish cemetary, and to help rebuild a mosque that was destroyed by arson. I made a donation of $20, $10 for each one, and encourage my readers to make similar donations, whatever you can spare. And now, on with the show.

.

When Ishmael returned home he went straight to his room. He didn't have to work at the hospital again until Sunday, he would have preferred just staying in bed until then. But his mother Maggie came to see him, make sure he was okay. It was clear to her that Ishmael was upset, but he tried to hide it from her.

.

Maggie: I'm sorry you lost the election.

Ishmael: It's fine, I wouldn't have had time to do that job anyway.

Maggie: Is anything else bothering you?

Ishmael: Tasha dumped me, practically the minute I lost. I thought she liked me, but she just wanted to be the school's first lady, or something like that.

Maggie: What a bitch. It's her loss. She gave up a great guy for nothing. And if she thinks she can get ahead with just flirtation, she'll be in for a rude suprise in a few years.

Ishmael: Maybe. But for now, I'm the one in pain.

Maggie: I know. I wish I could take away your pain, but I can't. I can only promise that, while it might seem like it now, things will get better.


	201. Chapter 201

Chapter 201

.

Maggie and Bianca knew Ishmael's heart would heal from the break-up, but it was hard for them to see their son so depressed. Over the summer he got better. It helped when he threw himself into his studies, didn't want to let his mind forget what he'd learned before September. Ishmael also helped Gabby prepare over the summer. Although her grades had slightly improved in the second semester, the first family was a bit worried for next year. AJ visited Miranda quite a bit this summer. Bianca and Maggie worried that their eldest daughter was sexually active, and weren't exactly thrilled by it. But, as long as they wer eusing protection, it could certainly be worse. The summer of 2021 was fairly eventful for the Montgomery White House. With a little lobbying Congress passed a bill banning assault weapons, and creating a national database of gun owners accessible only by law enforcement. They also passed a bill that outlawed partial-birth abortions, and gave more funds to places that took in pregnant teens. Few in Congress voted for both bills, the Montgomery administration had to be careful not to burn too many bridges on either bill. It helped that vice-president Ali focused on support for the gun control bill, president Montgomery focused on the anti-abortion bill. During Bianca's visit to France she tried to convince president Picart that it would be counter-productive to renew it's ban on burquinies. She wasn't sure whether Picart would veto this or not. Fortunately, when the National Assembly voted, they voted against the ban by a slim margin. In July secretary Vinnick reported some good news. President Gradenko of Russia was willing to talk with leaders of the chechnyan seperatist movement, possibly to give them their indepenance. Bianca was happy, both to see that conflict end, and that America was being seen as an instrument of peace on the world stage. These negotiations took place at Camp David in August. They were far from smooth. The main leader of the independance movement, Vladimer Bierko, and Gradenko hated each other. Once again, Bianca found herself having to physically go between two leaders who were in seperate rooms. Gradenko and Bierko seemed willing to compromise. One of the last point of contention were the oil fields in Chechnya. Bierko was willing to let the russian federation retain control of no more than three of the fields. Gradenko was willing to accept this, if Bierko was willing to protect them, and ensure the safe transportation of the oil, and the russian workers, back to Russia. This last point would require some trust, mainly that Bierko was both willing and able to secure these fields. In the end, there seemed little choice but to trust each other. Just as Israel was completing it's withdrawel of settlements from the independant nation of Palestine, Bierko and Gradenko were signing the official agreement on the White House lawn. There was even some progress in Sangala. President Deby had pardoned a number of askari prisoners, his police were easing up on political dissidents. Things were looking up. But, it would soon mark exactly 20 years since the terrorist attacks of 9/11. There was the distinct possibility that groups in America and/or Afghanistan, would mark the anniversary with more attacks. America was making progress, but the fight was far from over.


	202. Chapter 202

Chapter 202

.

In late August the White House was preparing for a potential hurricane to hit Florida. The governor was taking all neccessary steps, but they might still be hit hard. As they were preparing Conner spoke privately to Abe.

.

Abe: You think it will be as bad as everyone says?

Conner: I hope not, but we won't know for certain until it's over. Speaking of total destruction, I have a gift for you.

Abe: You really need to work on your segways.

Conner: It's a new keycard. In the event of nuclear war, this will get you into Mount Weather and Knightwatch.

Abe: Wow.

Conner: Sorry it took so long, but Secret Service had to do a thorough background check.

Abe: Makes sense. So, does this work for my wife and kids or do they get their own cards.

Conner: I'm sorry, but there is very limited space, and the continuity of government plans don't factor in family.

Abe: You're telling me that, if I ever have to use this card, my family will be dead.

Conner: That's exactly what I'm telling you.


	203. Chapter 203

Chapter 203

.

Sarah noticed that Abe seemed a bit in a haze. He gave 100% to his job, but something was off. Maybe he was worried about the people in Florida, she decided to ask him about it in private.

.

Sarah: Everything okay with you?

Abe: More or less. One question, did you feel weird when they gave you the keycard?

Sarah: What keycard?

Abe: For Mount Weather. The one that will save your life in the event of a nuclear war.

.

The look on Sarah's face suggested that this was the first time she heard about this.

.

Abe: Oh God, I'm sorry.

Sarah: It's cool. I'm guessing that, if the worst happens, they won't need a press secretary. Congragulations by the way.

Abe: Apparently I'm needed, my family isn't. Are you at all worried about nuclear war?

Sarah: No more than usual. But maybe I wouldn't want to survive when so many others don't.

Abe: I'm not sure I do either.

Sarah: Yeah but you'll be essential, luckily I'm just another pretty face.


	204. Chapter 204

Chapter 204

.

The hurricane hit Florida on September 1st and 2nd. President Montgomery monitored the situation from the White House. When it was over, the initial estimates were at least 600 dead. Hospitals were pushed to the breaking point with resources and manpower. The local government was doing what it could. Churches, mosques, and synaggogues were opening their basements to those whose homes had been destroyed. The Salvation Army had declared war on the hurricane, and was helping as best they could. Bianca decided to personally survey the sites of the damage, personally bring food, bottled water, blankets, medicine, even toys and teddy bears for the children. It also might help inspire people to see their president personally helping these refugees. The entire Florida delegation was invited to fly down with the president. Bianca wasn't sure if they were doing it for votes next year, or if they genuinly cared about their fellow floridians. Either way they all seemed to want to help. Erica also asked to come down with Bianca. She seemed to care, as a private citizen she could spend more time than her daughter the president. Erica had a harder time adjusting to this than she expected, but throwing herself into a humanitarian endeavor might be what she needed. People were ofcourse already making donations for these people, but for many it was too late.


	205. Chapter 205

Chapter 205

.

Abe accompanied president Montgomery on her visit to Florida. They were only suppossed to be there for five hours, it lasted longer. After surveying the damage with the governor Bianca visited a church that had become a refugee center. They handed out food, bottled water, toys to the children. Nicholas Calendar, the former teen idol turned evangelical preacher, was here, trying to provide what comfort he could. For all their political differences both he and president Montgomery were united in wanting to help these poor people. It seemed to be a coincidence that both chose this church, and ended up shaking hands. Reverand Calendar personally came to help them, reverand Walker was claiming that this was God's punishment for pressuring Israel to make peace with Palestine. That just about summed up those two preachers. Erica was pitching in, as were the congressmen and senators. Both were acting like the cameras were always rolling, and act as humble as they could. Bianca had requested no cameras here, this transcended politics. But some still had working cellphones, and the images of president Montgomery lending a hand, personally comforting children, handing out bottled water, were soon on the internet. Abe remembered why he supported her for president. But there was a downside to this. She still had a lot of important work to do, and she needed to return to Washington.


	206. Chapter 206

Chapter 206

.

Sleeping arrangements for president Montgomery were somewhat complicated. Bianca was torn between staying out of the way, and wanting to be here with the refugees. The minister of the church offerred her a cot in his office, so that Secret Service could stand outside and guard her. Abe woke her up at 6am, as per her request, bringing coffee and donuts. He stayed while she ate.

.

Bianca: Maggie's really that worried I'll relapse?

Abe: Probably. I was also wondering, when exactly do you plan to leave here?

Bianca: The church is having a special service at 9am. We'll leave right after.

Abe: With all due respect, we were only suppossed to be here for a few hours.

Bianca: I know, but these people need me right now.

Abe: I'm not sure about that. Maybe yesterday they needed it but today they need your cot. They still need volunteers, not Secret Service getting in the way. Right now these people need you in Washington, trying to create jobs so they can rebuild their shatterred communities. And since police and medical resources are being stretched so thin, they need you to implement policies to provide their departments with the neccessary resources to continue functioning. I know you want to help, but right now these people need you to leave and get back to work.


	207. Chapter 207

Chapter 207

.

Bianca decided that Abe was right, she was needed back in Washington. On the flight back Abe was a bit nervous. He had given his president the best counsel he could, had been respectful the entire time, but he was nervous. Bianca could see he was troubled and tried to reassure him.

.

Bianca: I'm not mad. You were right, I needed to return. The volunteer workers will do a good job not tripping over us. Besides, I never wanted an administration full of yes men.

Abe: Thank you, but there's something else. You and Conner gave me the keycard to get into Knightwatch and Mount Weather.

Bianca: Because you'd be a neccessary player, if the worst happens.

Abe: I'm flatterred, and I even understand the logic of not admitting Sarah, my family, resources would be limited. It's just, I'm not sure I could be much help in that situation. I doubt I'd be able to adjust to the survivor guilt, I'd likely develop PTSD. Truth is, I couldn't function well enough to be useful. So, with all due respect, I'd like to return this keycard. You should give it to someone who could be more useful in a worst case scenario.


	208. Chapter 208

Chapter 208

.

As soon as president Montgomery returned to the White House she was briefed on a new development. In one week she was sceduled to speak in New York, to commemorate the tragic anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. One group, calling itself the "American Freedom Defense Initiative" was using the occasion to sell comic books. Bianca was familiar with the group, they had been classified as an anti-muslim hate group by the Southern Poverty Law Center and were under investigation by the FBI for inciting violence. Bianca also remembered them as making the most noise regarding her adopted son Ishmael, so it wasn't much suprise the kind of comic book they were selling. The cover of this book featured Captain America punching the prophet Muhammed. This was no doubt an attempt to provoke controversy and publicity. Secretary Odonnell suggested that Marvel comics was almost cetainly suing the group for copyright infringement. Unfortunately, in the meantime, it could also easily provoke violence. Bianca remembered, years ago, when these idiots tried protesting the Park 51 community center, better known as the "ground zero mosque, in New York City. She decided that, on September 10th, she would visit Park 51, and participate in the prayer services, and on September 11th, she would give her prepared speech at ground zero. Secret Service had their qualms about the president doing something that could provoke anger, even lead to an assasination attempt. But Bianca refused to let the bigots think they had won.


	209. Chapter 209

Chapter 209

.

The week leading up to September 11th 2021 was tense. The AFDI continued printing their comic, despite Marvel suing them to stop. Bianca feared this would only provoke violence. Director Mathison of the FBI was gving president Montgomery daily briefings about what they could expect in regards to security. Despite all this there was some good news this week. Sidwell was organizing a charity drive for victims of the hurricane even before the school year began. Gabby did her part, but Ishmael and Miranda seemed more motivated. Bianca and Maggie were proud of their children doing their part. By this point Ishmael seemed to have gotten over his break-up, Tasha seemed irrelevant compared to a hurricane. Erica even filmed a PSA with reverand Calendar, asking people to give what they could. Bianca had to admit, it was inspiring to see liberals and conservatives coming together in a crises. The cost was high, somewhere between 700 and 800 people were dead. And there was a very touching moment this week. On September 9th, as Bianca and Maggie were putting little Frankie to bed, and he said "Mommy." They would never be sure who he said it to, or if he meant just one. But Maggie and Bianca smiled, their son had just said his first word.


	210. Chapter 210

Chapter 210

.

As she had promised president Montgomery visited Park 51 on Friday September 10th, including a muslim prayer service. She also payed her respects at Park 51s memorial to the 9/11 victims. There were the usual idiots from the AFDI protesting outside, as well as the Westboro baptist church. Bianca wasn't tryingto appease them anymore than she was trying to appease ISIL, she was trying to do the right thing. On Saturday September 11th she spoke at the site of ground zero. Former presidents George W. Bush, Bill Clinton, Barack Obama, and Gael Ortega were here as well. Whatever their political differences they were united in their grief over this. Today, it was Bianca's duty to mark this tragic anniversary. She praised the firemen, police officers, and other first responders from that day. Some of them were here, others had passed on and their next of kin were here in their place. Bianca also praised the passengers from flight 93, who heroically tried to take the plane back from the hijackers, and died in the quest. She compared them to the spartan 300 at the ancient battle of Thermopylae. Both sides gave their lives to defend their country, neither sacrifice was in vain. Persia never conquered Greece, and flight 93 never reached it's target. During the speech Bianca said it was the duty of America to stand against the sort of intolerance and evil that alqueda stood for. This was a thinly veiled criticism of the AFDI and their unauthorized Captain America comics. Shortly after she finished her speech agent Levinson of Secret Service said they had to leave. There had been an attack, her life could be in danger. Either way, as president she had to deal with this.


	211. Chapter 211

Chapter 211

.

President Montgomery was escorted to the limo by Secret Service. Once she was secure agent Levinson informed her of the situation.

.

Levinson: About 15 minutes ago a homicide bomber walked into the local office of the AFDI and blew himself up.

Bianca: Was this about the comic book?

Levinson: Most likely. The bomber deliberately went into it's publishing department. We don't yet know if this was part of a coordinated attack but we don't take chances with your security.

Bianca: I understand. How many deaths?

Levinson: Including the bomber, initial estimate is six. Three were AFDI members but, it seems they were renting a room in an office building. We don't know if the bomber chose today because of the anniversary of 9/11, or because a Saturday is less crowded. At any rate, a janitor was cleaning, got caught in the explosion.

Bianca: By my count you've given five dead. Who's the sixth?

Levinson: The janitor was a single mother, couldn't afford a babysitter. Her child was nine months old. First responders say the child died.


	212. Chapter 212

Chapter 212

.

President Montgomery read the reports of the incident. Tonight, she would have to address the nation. The police were on high alert, fortunately there were no more attacks this day. It seemed to have been the action of one pathetic individual, not connected to any major group. Someone who was able to buy an explosive vest with relative ease. As much as Bianca didn't like the AFDI she didn't want them dead. These three were teenagers, not much older than children. They made some foolish choices, they didn't deserve to die for it. And the janitor, her child, they were completely innocent. The AFDI had already released a statement. As usual they blamed all of islam. Bianca believed they knew this would happen. Their leaders provoked this violence on purpose so they could use the deaths of their own for propoganda. Not that this excused the actions of the homicide bomber. Bianca blamed the lunatic preachers who condoned these bombings. She had no doubt that, within a week, ISIL would release a statement praising this "martyr." There were already reports of at least three mosques being vandalized in retaliation. Bianca would denounce both of these in her address. This was an attack on free speech, just as hurting flag-burners or bombing the Westboro baptist church would be an attack on free speech. And as the head of the executive branch, Bianca could not let that stand.


	213. Chapter 213

Chapter 213

.

Bianca addressed the nation that night. The speech got all of her points across, particularly calling for calm and peace. Although it would be criticized by some, there were no more attacks or acts of private retribution in the days after. In late September the White House was planning a reception for the FBI agents who'd brought down the secret society of child-molestors. Six agents in particular. Ironically one of these agents was named Michael. Perhaps that was only ironic to Bianca, that a man named Michael was masquerading as a horrible rapist. But ofcourse Michael was a common name, she couldn't blame everyone who had it. Agent Michael was bringing his mother as a guest to the reception. Bianca saw a picture of the two, and noticed that his mother, Catherine, didn't look much older than her only son. As she read his file she learned that Catherine had been molested by her own father at 13, became pregnant with Michael. That partly explained why this agent was so good at infiltrating pedophiles. The reception was scheduled for late October. As the White House prepared for this the Montgomery administration faced another problem. A japanese woman visiting New York City was murdered. The police arrested a suspect, who confessed that he had been hired by the woman's husband. The NYPD had the husband in custody, the problem was where exactly he would be tried. He was a japanese citizen accussed or murdering another japanese citizen, so Japan claimed jurisdiction. But Japan didn't actually recognize conspiracy to commit murder as a crime, few countries did. And president Montgomery certainly didn't want America to become known for murder tourism. As Bianca negotiated with the prime minister of Japan she had a personal problem to deal with. A video was surfacing over the internet of her child Gabby at a party. There was more soda and candy then Bianca wanted her child to eat, but at least no drugs, alcohol, or tobacco. Then, Bianca saw something else, what all the fuss was about. Gabby was kissing a 13 year old girl. This girl was only a few months older than Gabby, the kissing seemed perfectly natural. It should not be on the internet for whatever perverts liked to see two children kissing. Whoever made her child the subject of child-pornography, Bianca would make them pay.


	214. Chapter 214

Chapter 214

.

The FBI soon traced who had taken the picture of Gabby and the other girl on their cellphone and arrested him. He was 17 years old, suppossed to be one of the "grown-ups" supervising the party. Instead he took pictures and posted them for his fellow perverts. A part of Bianca was tempted to leave the FBI out of it and just tell Erica and Kendall what had happenned. Chances are this lowlife wouldn't live to face trial. Bianca and Maggie spoke with Gabby, wanted to prepare her for the media storm that might follow.

.

Maggie: Gabby, sweetheart, we'd like to talk with you.

Gabby: About what?

Bianca: Last week, when you went to that party, did something happen?

Gabby: We all ate candy and drank soda.

Bianca: Anything else? You know you can tell us anything.

Gabby: Okay, I kissed a girl. She's about four months older than me. Did your spies tell you?

Maggie: No. Someone took pictures.

Gabby: What?

Bianca: Do you remember a boy named Keith at the party?

Gabby: Yeah, he's the older brother of the birthday girl. He was watching us.

Maggie: Unfortunately, he took pictures on his cellphone, and put them on the internet.

Gabby: You're serious. Oh my God.

Bianca: I want to make it very clear that you did nothing wrong. The pictures have been removed, Keith is in jail.

Gabby: He could get out, and nothing can be removed from the internet permenantly.

Maggie: I'm sorry that your first kiss had to be posted like that. But we'll get through it together, as a family. So, why don't you tell us about the girl.


	215. Chapter 215

Chapter 215

.

Saturday October 23rd 2021

.

This was a big day for president Bianca Montgomery. Tonight was the reception for the agents who brought down so many child-molestors. There were many things to prepare for. Among the guests was the ambassador of Japan. Their governments were still arguing over jurisdiction regarding the man who had his wife murdered in New York City. Hopefully this reception could ease potential tensions between their two countries. Miranda and Ishmael also asked to come to this. Bianca wondered if they might want to see agent Michael in particular. She knew that they each sometimes struggled with issues regarding their respective fathers, both of whom were rapists. Agent Michael was also convieved in rape, his mother was also his half-sister. Yet he had turned it into a strength, had brought down rapists, he might be their hero. Bianca was also dealing with Gabby's first kiss being broadcast all over the internet. Jackson was worried that a case against Keith would be difficult to prove. Gabby and the other girl weren't shown to be doing anything too explicit, and the first family was often considered fair game for "innocent" pictures. So many things to deal with all at once, this was the job Bianca had fought so hard to get.


	216. Chapter 216

Chapter 216

.

During the transition meetings Gael Ortega had told his successor that there was no part of the job harder than sending american troops into harm's way. And no greater honor than rewarding those who had risked their lives for this country. Now, at this reception, praising the five men and one woman who had gone undercover to bring down child-molestors, Bianca Montgomery knew that Ortega was right about this. This was still considered a work night ofcourse, and the japanese ambassador asked to speak with president Montgomery in private.

.

Ambassador: I've spoken with my prime minister. He understands you not wanting your country known for murder tourism, but he has qualms about allowing one of our citizens to be tried in a country that still has the death penalty.

Bianca: When I became president I personally commuted the sentance of everyone on death row. Since then over 150 people were sentanced to death, I commuted their sentances as well.

Ambassador: We are aware. We also know of the district attorney's who seek the death penalty anyway for local political support. At any rate, Tokyo will allow your country to try this man, if you can assure them that he will not be executed.

Bianca: I give you my word that even if he is sentanced to death, I will commute the sentance to life without possibility of parole. Your prime minister can expect me to call him tomorrow.

Ambassador: Thank you. I respect your strong commitment to justice, and I hope you will be as committed if the day comes when the situation is ever reversed.


	217. Chapter 217

Chapter 217

.

President Montgomery returned to the party with the japanese ambassador. Given the extradition battle going on it wasn't hard for people to figure out why these two had snuck away. Bianca thought back to the night she was an honored guest three years ago, when Ortega had to leave the party three times. It seemed that tonight, she would be called away for a second time. Agent Michael asked to see the president in private. Bianca nodded to her Secret Service agents and they again accompanied her for a covert meeting. She assumed they were used to this with other presidents as well. Agent Michael seemed a bit nervous, but she was used to people being a little nervous around her.

.

Bianca: Thank you for your service.

Michael: It was an honor. I'm sure you're aware that soon, Congress is holding hearings regarding the operation. I'm one of the main witnesses.

Bianca: Yes, we're all trying to find ways to reduce the frightningly high number of sexual assaults in this country.

Michael: And I hope to provide some insight into that. I'm going to tell them the truth, even if they don't want to hear it.

Bianca: I'd be curious as to what that is.

Michael: That we need to focus on prevention more than simply prison for offenders. That if we can give those with pedophilic tendancies the therapy they need early on, incidents of child-molestation will greatly decrease. It's not a short-term solution, and definitely not a cure-all, but it will work. When I was undercover, with those who had to hide their feelings, until they became too much to bear. Had they felt confident at a young age to get the help they needed, I think a lot of them would have made better choices. I like to think that, maybe I wouldn't have been molested by my baby-sitter, if she had tried to get help earlier.

Bianca: You have better insight into this than I do. I'd like to hear more of your specific ideas on this.


	218. Chapter 218

Chapter 218

.

Bianca discussed plans with agent Michael for over an hour, losing track of time. After this night Bianca still had to deal with the pictures of Gabby over the internet. Jackson advised her on this. It would be very difficult to prove that Keith knew the pictures would be viewed by perverts, but his attorney had offerred a plea bargain. Essentially Keith would go to mandatory counseling, and not serve any jail time. Bianca contemplated this. The fact that his lawyer was so eager for his client to go to counseling suggested he knew something about his client. But that was unprovable, it was also possible his lawyer just wanted to make sure his client didn't go to prison. Bianca also thought about what agent Michael had told her, what his recent experiences had taught him. There was no evidence that Keith had physically hurt anyone, at least not yet. Counseling might actually prevent future incidents. But their only leverage to make Keith go to counseling was this. If they went to court and he was released he might feel invulnerable, might hurt a child later. Bianca talked to the prosecutor and advised him to accept the plea bargain.


	219. Chapter 219

Chapter 219

.

November 2021 seemed a relatively uneventful month for the Montgomery administration. Agent Michael testified before Congress. Some of the politicians and talking heads who'd called him a hero turned on him the moment he said things that they didn't like. President Montgomery instructed Sarah to defend the man, but hold off on commenting about his recomendations. Those they would work on in private. On Thursday November 18th Sarah and Abe were preparing for the president's annual Thanksgiving day speech.

.

Abe: By the way, my wife wants to invite you over for Thanksgiving.

Sarah: Thanks, but I have plans. Besides I'm not sure Amy likes me all that much.

Abe: She likes you.

Sarah: But I'm a terrible cook. So it would basically be your wife cooking while you and me are watching football.

Abe: I see your point, but you're welcome if you want.

.

Shortly after Sarah left for the night a delivery was made to the White House. It was a couple of turkeies. Abe saw this and knew what it was about. It was tradition for the president to pardon one turkey on Thanksgiving. It was also tradition for the press secretary to choose which of these two was the more photogenic. Abe took delivery and the delivery man helped bring them into Sarah's office. And Abe told him to let them run free within the office, as turkies were meant to.


	220. Chapter 220

Chapter 220

.

Abe got to work bright and early on Friday morning. He wanted to make certain he was there before Sarah, wanted to see her reaction upon seeing the suprise in her office. Sure enough Sarah arrived, couldn't help but notice Abe was hiding his giggles. He was either high, or had just had a really good night with his wife. Then Sarah opened her office door, and two little turkies quickly got out. Sarah tried to get them back in, but they were fast. Not as fast as Abe was at the moment. When they were safely returned to their cages Sarah walked to Abe's office. He was now laughing, could no longe hold it in.

.

Sarah: Is there something you want to tell me.

Abe: Well, two turkies applied for a pardon last night, Secret Service said they could wait around while the president made her decision.

Sarah: Thank you so much for providing them with food and water. Did you know that turkies tend to expell food and water, pretty much the same way humans do?

Abe: I didn't think about that.

Sarah: No, you didn't. I don't really think it's fair to ask the custodians to clean up, your mess. They gave me some cleaning supplies, it's in my office, get to work.


	221. Chapter 221

Chapter 221

.

While Abe cleaned up the turkey mess in Sarah's office, Sarah prepared the president's speech. This Thanksgiving was a bit different. Bianca would be eating dinner with her family, some of whom were traveling to Washington specifically for this. One special guest was also coming, a man named Shilah. Shilah was a native american of the Navajo tribe. During world war 2 the Navajo nation declared war an nazi Germany on its own. Their main contribution was as code talkers, relaying intel between allies in a language that the enemy couldn't understand. Shilah served in this capacity at the age of 16. Today he was 96, most likely the last surviving "Wind-talker" he was being honored at the White House. I also seemed possible this honor was to smooth things over with the Navajo reservations and the local state governments. The current dispute was over whether casinos on the reservations had to pay ciggarette taxes. Thus far the Montgomery administration hadn't publicly commented on this. At any rate, Shilah had earned this honor. As Sarah prepared for what exactly to say to the press over this they learned of a new story. Authorities in California had detained a cargo ship on suspicion of carrying undocumented immigrants. These immigrants were from China, and they were seeking refugee status. 108 christians, muslims, and falun gong. The question was whether the immigration judge would grant their request. Sarah and Abe both knew they would have to deal with political fallout either way.


	222. Chapter 222

Chapter 222

.

While INS reviewed the chinese refugees' claim of assylum president Montgomery and her main staff discussed the situation.

.

Abe: They're in a detention center until an INS judge reaches a decision. We're providing food, medicine. It's not exactly a prison, there's even a playground, it's temporary.

Conner: It'll be a little while before a judge reaches a decision, probably Wednesday at the earliest.

Sarah: Many americans seem to think it's your decision madam president, they don't understand an independant judiciary. Reverand Walker is calling on his followers to urge you to grant assylum to the 81 refugees.

Bianca: There are 108 refugees.

Sarah: According to the reports 81 are seeking assylum as persecuted christians, the other 27 are seeking assylum as persecuted muslims and Falun Gong. Walker doesn't seem as concerned with them.

Conner: What a shock. Anyway the chinese ambassador says they broke the law by leaving the country and says they should be returned.

Sarah: Why would they want them back when they spent so much time and effort escaping.

Abe: Because they now have an excuse to send almost 100 working age people to forced labor camps. Not to mention the organ harvesting.

Bianca: The chinese government claims that people in these camps donate kidneys and other organs to get time off. Most human-rights groups say it's not particularly voluntary. That's what we'll be sending these people back to.

Conner: More specifically the INS judge, if he or she rules against assylum. I would caution you not to get involved either way. It sets a dangerous precedant, if the president can order assylum given a future president could use that power to deny assylum all together.

Bianca: I see your point.

Sarah: Reverand Walker, Calendar, and some others from the christian right want to meet with you to plead the case of these refugees.

Bianca: Nicholas Calendar can come, Walker no. Have Secret Service review the files of the others, then I'll decide if they can come.


	223. Chapter 223

Chapter 223

.

On Monday November 22nd president Montgomery met with reverand Calendar to hear his plea on behalf of the 108 chinese refugees. There was a reason why she met with him rather than Walker or the others. Calendar was consistent, speaking for all the refugees, not just the christian ones. He spoke out when Holland tried to ban the building of mosques or immigration from muslim countries. And Calendar was on the ground in Florida, helping those hit hard by the recent hurricane, Walker just claimed it was God's punishment for something or other.

.

Calendar: Thank you for seeing me madam president.

Bianca: Thank you for coming.

Calendar: I've spoken to a number of chinese refugees over the years. If these people are sent back they will be sent to re-education camps, if they're lucky. Most likely those physically able to work will be sent to forced labor camps. The children will be torn from their families, sent to schools where they'll be told their parents are traitors. And we can't rule out the possibility that the adults wll have their organs stolen from them.

Bianca: I'm hoping the INS judge grants their assylum request. If he doesn't, what should I do. The chinese goverment has it's faults, quite a lot of them. But president Chen has also helped keep North Korea honoring their agreement to not develop more nuclear weapons, not to mention protecting North Korea's ethnic chinese population.

Calendar: I do wonder how dedicated he would be if those refugees from North Korea acknowledged a belief in God. And it seems that you're saying that these 108 refugees are expendable to prevent nuclear war.

Bianca: That's not what I'm saying. I will honor the judge's decision. I hope he grants assylum, but I can't interfere.

Calendar: There is an alternative. I cna post bail for all of these people. That would allow them to be free pending the hearing, which could take awhile. Bail has been set for $500 per individual. That's way more than any of them could afford, but I have some money set aside. I trust them to keep all of their court dates, but I admit that if the judge orders them deported, they may stay anyway without documentation. If that happens, I'd be out a fair amount of money, over $50,000. Certainly I would never advise them to break the law, but if it happens, feel free to blame me to president Chen.

Bianca: That's an interesting idea. As the head of the executive branch I can't advise you or them to break the law. As a private citizen you're certainly free to post their bail. Thank you.


	224. Chapter 224

Chapter 224

.

On Wednesday Novemer 24th Bianca was waiting for news, whether the INS judge would officially grant the refugees assylum. They were already out on bail, thanks to Nicholas Calendar. If the judge denied assylum they could drag it out in appeals for quite awhile. She couldn't blame them for fleeing, but as president she couldn't officially condone it. As she waited Sarah came into the Oval Office.

.

Bianca: Any news from INS?

Sarah: Not that I know of. I picked which turkey for you to pardon. But, they tell me what's happenning to the other one. Basically the one I chose gets the pardon and a nice life in a zoo. The loser gets their head chopped off and eaten.

Bianca: If the Oscars were like that, I'd watch.

Sarah: I got attatched. And your daughter Gabby started playing with both of them the other night. Is there any way you can pardon both turkeys?

Bianca: You do know I don't actually have the power to pardon a turkey?

Sarah: Yes, but the delivery boy is 17, I'm thinking he doesn't realize that.

Bianca: That's a great argument for re-vamping our national education policy. I don't want Gabby to cry over this so I'll talk to him, but I can't promise anything.


	225. Chapter 225

Chapter 225

.

Sarah wasn't kidding when she said that Gabby was playing with both turkeys, had even named both of them. She could handle one of them going to the zoo, but not being eaten. Bianca spoke with the delivery boy, she agreed to pay for both of the turkeys, and to give the delivery boy a modest "tip" for his troubles. It was after dark that they officially heard from the INS judge in California. Assylum was granted for all 108 refugees. Bianca decided not to comment on the record, but she was quite pleased with this decision. She was going over the prepared speech for Thanksgiving. One part in particular caught her attention at the moment. "400 years ago a small band of persecuted pilgrims came to a new land seeking to worship God according to their own beliefs and their conscience. Facing hardships and risking almost certain death they refused to give up. And from their dedication came the seeds of a new nation." It seemed that this spirit was alive and well after 400 years.


	226. Chapter 226

Chapter 226

.

Thanksgiving was a pleasant affair at the White House. It seemed Gabby avoided eating turkey having played with two particular ones. She seemed to want to become a vegetarian, but that might just be a phase she'd outgrow. The dinner was also an honor to have Shilah, a man who served both America and the navajo nation as a code-talker, as a guest here. Bianca had so few opportunities to have her whole family together, given it was a pretty big family and she had a busy schedule. Indeed, she was monitoring things over the weekend. She was glad the refugees were granted assylum. Reverand Calendar was gracious, if a bit proud of having risked a lot of his personal fortune. Walker and others were praising him for getting the 81 christians assylum, and blaming president Montgomery for the 27 muslims and falun gong coming. By early December there were some new developments. Chechnya held it's first real elections. Not suprisingly Vladimer Bierko was elected the first president of this new nation. The people of Chechnya viewed Bierko as a combination of George Washington and Thomas Jefferson. It wasn't a good thing for the military man to be making the laws. But, on the plus side, Bierko promised to protect the ethnic russian population of Chechnya. The democratic leadership was putting pressure on president Montgomery to appoint more pro-choice judges to the federal courts. They also feared losing their majority in one or both houses of Congress. It seemed they would soon get their chance to fight the president on a higher level. A justice from the Supreme Court was officially stepping down. Bianca Montgomery would get to appoint her first judge to the nation's highest court.


	227. Chapter 227

Chapter 227

.

With Ruth Bader Ginsburg stepping down it now fell to president Montgomery to officially nominate a new justice. The two had the customary meeting. Ginsburg made it clear she did not agree with the president's anti-abortion views. But she was almost 90, didn't want to take the chance of being replaced by a far-right judge. Bianca then went over possible replacements. Her first choice was judge Turner, a justice in juvenile court who seemed to have a real compassion for people. Turner had written legal opinions about Roe v. Wade. She argued that the Supreme Court had made the correct decision, given the limited knowledge they had at the time. Specifically how that court admitted they didn't know when life began. But medical science had advaced since then that proved unborn children were actual persons. Bianca believed Turner would make a good justice, the question was whether she could get confirmed by the Senate. A few republican senators had said they would reject any nominee of president Montgomery. And there were democratic senators who wouldn't confirm a justice who seemed willing to overturn Roe v. Wade. There were other, more moderate judges who could be more easily confirmed. That was the question before Bianca at the moment.


	228. Chapter 228

Chapter 228

.

President Montgomery reviewed possible candidate for the opening slot on the Supreme Court. Groups were outside the White House, loudly voicing their opinions of what priorities their president should emphasize in choosing. Justice Spencer seemed like the safe choice. He seemed moderate to conservative. Believed mainly in letting previous decisions stand, and a strict interpretation of the constitution. During their interview he told the president that, should challenges come regarding Roe v. Wade or Bowers v. Hardwick, he may have disagreed with the orignal verdict, but would not vote to overturn the court's previous rulings. In a legal opinion Spencer once wrote that, after 1870, the problem was never that there weren't enough laws on the books. The problem was that the laws weren't being enforced. Spencer looked like he could get confirmed, but she wasn't sure he would be the best judge for civil rights. Bianca interviewed judge Turner.

.

Bianca: Could you describe your legal philosophy?

Turner: The law was created to protect people. Because our bueracratic mess is still better than Marbury's head v. Madison's rock. A judge must, within the confines of existing law, decide, to the best of their ability, which one helps the most people.

Bianca: What is your opinion of Guantanamo bay?

Turner: It is unconstitutional. Legal protections, the right to a fair and speedy trial, cannot be denied to non-citizens, or those accussed of even the most heinous crimes. If such a case were brought before me, I would rule it to be closed down.

Bianca: Your opinion of Bower's v. Hardwick?

Turner: Correctly decided. There was never a sound moral argument for banning gay marriage.

Bianca: Roe v. Wade?

Turner: For the time it was correctly decided. Just as Plessy v. Ferguson and the Dred Scott case were correctly decided for their time. In 1973 people weren't sure when life began, the justices even said it it was ever proven that life began at conception it would be up to the legislature to grant legal protections to unborn children.

Bianca: The cases confirming slavery and segregation were correctly decided?

Turner: The judges in 1857 were limited to the constitution, which at the time legalized slavery and defined african-americans as 3/5 of a human being. In Plessy v. Ferguson the judges said seperate was legal, if it was equal. The fact that it was unequal was why the court corrected it's past error.

Bianca: So you believe Roe v. Wade should be over-turned?

Turner: Yes, but it won't do much good. The Supreme Court must operate within the constitution. What you really need is a constitutional amendment defining life as beginning at conception, and giving legal protections.

Bianca: That seems like a longer fight.

Turner: Yes it is. The reason being that conservative pro-lifers believe the constitution should be set in stone, like the Bible or the Koran. But as a legalist pro-lifer I think an amendment would simplify the matter. So that our nation's highest legal document's first and only mention of abortion would be it's absolute prohibition.

Bianca: Simple doesn't mean easy.

Turner: I never said it was.

Bianca: I believe you would be an excellant judge on the Supreme Court. It will not be an easy fight, not by any stretch of the imagination. Are you in?

Turner: I'm in.


	229. Chapter 229

Chapter 229

.

On Friday December 17th president Montgomery held a press conference. They all knew what it would be about, her nomination for the Supreme Court. The only question would be who. The most likely choices seemed to be Spencer and Mendozza, both centrists who could appeal to both parties. Bianca began the press conference by talking about the protestors outside.

.

Bianca: As american citizens they certainly have the right to advise the president about what kind of judge should be on the Supreme Court. I know I cannot please everyone, some will disagree, and dissent. We believe very strongly in this country in free speech, the right to, dissent. If I've done one thing very well since becoming president, it's to insure that there are plenty of dissenters.

.

After a few quick laughs from the reporters Bianca continued.

.

Bianca: After careful consideration, I have decided to nominate Amy Turner. I believe her passion for the law, and compassion for people, will be a valuable asset to our justice system for generations to come. Now, let's open this up to some questions.


	230. Chapter 230

Chapter 230

.

It wasn't a suprise that, over the weekend, the republicans began criticizing president Montgomery's choice for the Supreme Court. The hearings would begin after Christmas, until then the two sides could battle it out on talk shows. On Decemer 22nd Sarah was getting ready to go to work for the day, when she got a call from the D.C. police. She wasn't sure what it was about, she hadn't committed crimes in the D.C. area, at least none that hadn't expired under the statute of limitations. Sarah called Abe, said she would be late to work, and hoped he could represent her if it came to that. She went to the crime scene, a young homeless woman had frozen to death last night. There was a blanket over the corpse, Sarah spoke to the officer in charge.

.

Officer: Thank you for coming down. Do you know this girl? Her name was Brenna Anderson if that helps.

Sarah: No, I've never seen her before.

Officer: Any idea why she had your business card?

Sarah: I give out a lot of those cards. I recognize her coat, I donated it to goodwill a couple months ago. I guess I could have left the card in the pocket.

Officer: The card was in her pocket, thanks for clearing that up.

Sarah: Who was she?

Officer: A 15 year old runaway, record for solicitation. They're trying to locate the mother.

.

Sarah couldn't help but feel empathy for this girl. They were much alike, both underage prostitutes, criminal record, bad home life. The difference was Sarah had been able to turn her life around, became the White House press secretary. Brenna would never have that chance. Sarah knew the police didn't care about this dead girl, but she did, particularly when she heard them say that Brenna was pregnant when she died.


	231. Chapter 231

Chapter 231

.

Sarah returned to work after her ecounter with the police. The officer promised to inform her if they couldn't locate Brenna's mother. Sarah agreed to pay for a funeral if noone else would. It would be a relatively cheap funeral, $5,000, but Sarah felt a certain empathy for this girl, more than the police seemed to. To them Brenna was just a dead whore. If it was foul play, like murder, they would have investigated. But she was homeless, and froze to death. Despite all the good done by government programs, and private organizations like th Salvation Army and the Marissa Center, they couldn't save everyone. The funeral was scheduled for Friday night, Christmas eve. On Thursday afternoon the police informed Sarah that they'd located Brenna's mother. The mother, Pam, was living in D.C. Sarah decided to pay Pam a visit after work that night. When she got to Pam's apartment, it wasn't in the best neighborhood. There was a liquor store on every block, drugs being sold on the street. Sarah knocked on the apartment door and a woman who Sarah assumed was Pam answered. She looked like she'd been drinking recently, by itself that might just be from the grief. But the apartment was a mess. Sarah was never the most tidy person, but this kind of shocked her. There was garbage on the floor, this kind of mess takes awhile to accumulate.

.

Sarah: Are you Pam Anderson?

Pam: Yeah, who are you?

Sarah: My name's Sarah Johnston. Can I come in?

Pam: Sure. Did you bring any beer?

Sarah: No. I need to talk to you about you daughter Brenna.

Pam: I haven't seen that lying brat in two years. What kind of trouble is she in now.

Sarah: I'm sorry to tell you this but, she died, two nights ago.

Pam: Now I remember, the police came by this morning.

Sarah: The funeral's tomorrow evening.

Pam: I can't pay for it.

Sarah: It's fine, I believe the church is paying for it. St Gregory's.

Pam: I can't get off of work.

Sarah: I think the church can rearrange it to whatever suits you best.

Pam: That brat was nothing but trouble since the day she was born. You want to bury her fine, but I'm not taking time out of my life for her anymore.

Sarah: Well, if you change your mind, here's the address.


	232. Chapter 232

Chapter 232

.

Christmas eve was considered a half-day at the White House. Most who worked here had fewer hours so they could celebrate with their families, but it was still a work day. Senior staff had to come in, just in case there was some emergency. Once again the first family was bringing family in from out of town, including some of Maggie's family. Sarah was glad she was missing that. Erica and Krystal, Babe and Bianca, whose children were dating, David with pretty much anyone else. That affair could be awkward. Sarah planned to spend this evening at church, specifically a funeral for a young homeless prostitutes. Abe could see she was in pain, wanted to make sure his best friend was okay.

.

Abe: So the police never wanted to arrest you?

Sarah: Nope.

Abe: Then I owe Conner twenty bucks.

Sarah: Try going double or nothing, I'm sure I'll be in jail before long.

Abe: Seriously though, are you okay?

Sarah: Yeah, more or less.

Abe: The girl got to you, didn't she?

Sarah: And her mother, who reminded me way too much of my own. It seems Brenna and I had way too much in common, it's a miracle I didn't die like her. She was pregnant. Less than a month so, she might not have even known. If she did know, who knows what she would have even done. Another thing we had in common. If there is one decision I wish I could go back and change, that would be it.

Abe: You were young, scared, not ready to be a mother.

Sarah: I could have chosen adoption, but I put myself first, like I always do.

Abe: Says the woman spending five grand of her own money to bury a girl she never knew.

Sarah: Is it wierd that I feel bad for her and her baby?

Abe: I think it means you have the christmas spirit, caring about someone at the very bottom of the social ladder.


	233. Chapter 233

Chapter 233

.

Sarah attended the funeral for Brenna and her unborn child. As it turned out, she was the only one. Abe had volunteered to come with her, but Sarah told him to celebrate with his family. Sarah asked the priest to delay the service for a little over an hour, hoping Brenna's mother was just late, and would show up. But she didn't. The priest delivered the eulogy. He spoke of God's forgiveness, how Brenna and her baby, whose name would be known only to God, were in a better place. Sarah could tell that he had delivered this sermon many times before, likely for other homeless people he'd never actually met. She wasn't criticizing the cleric, he was clearly doing the best he could. But there was only so much he could do. It was more than what most were willing to do. Few cared about a 15 year old prostitute of her unborn child. President Montgomery cared, and Sarah believed things were getting better, however slowly. December 25th would be a day for Sarah to rest, compose herself. But this reminded Sarah that, on December 26th, she had to get back to work.


	234. Chapter 234

Chapter 234

.

Christmas at the White House was a suprisingly pleasant affair. A part of Bianca was a bit afraid. Usually when these people all got along, it meant they were plotting something, something that the head of the executive branch shouldn't know. But for now, she decided to just enjoy it. She was well aware how Sarah had spent Christmas eve, and knew she still had a lot of work to do. In the time between Christmas and new year she met with ambassador Marbury of England. The treaty between America and England regarding the sharing of drone technology was set to expire in the new year, and Bianca wanted to discuss certain aspects of the proposed new treaty.

.

Bianca: I have some reservations about the new treaty.

Marbury: What specifically?

Bianca: Drone strikes in civilian areas.

Marbury: My government takes great care to avoid collateral damage.

Bianca: But when you do them in civilian areas, innocents get killed.

Marbury: That is regretable. But when terrorists hide amongst civilians they leave us little choice.

Bianca: Every time a civilian dies from american or english bombs ISIS has propoganda for recruitment. The better option is working with local authorities to arrest or kill these terrorists.

Marbury: If local authorities are willing, certainly. But many of the local leaders are unwilling to risk their own people for this. Or worse they sympathize with the terrorists.

Bianca: Which only gets worse when we send bombs crashing down into their schools, hospitals, and mosques.

Marbury: Let me be blunt madam president. Do you plan not to renew the treaty?

Bianca: Yes. I can't stop your government from doing drone strikes, but I won't give you the technology to do them.


	235. Chapter 235

Chapter 235

.

President Montgomery had pledged not to renew the drone treaty with England. The problem was that Congress supported the treaty and could theoretically pass it without the president's approval. If they did this Bianca could veto it, but if they had enough votes to over-ride the veto, that could send the signal to the world that the american government was dysfunctional. More so than usual. As president Bianca had ordered drone strikes only against terrorist camps that were isolated. Her one strike in a civilian area, in Sangala, had been when they were absolutely certain that the civilians were far enough away. This was one of many issues Bianca had to deal with as the new year began. Congress continued to debate agent Michael's ideas regarding potential child-molestors. Congressman Ford and other republican leaders were using this to paint the democrats as coddling up to pedophiles, and thus allowing the republicans to re-take control of Congress. The democrats feared the real possibility they would lose control of the house in November, Bianca knew that much of her agenda would be difficult to pass in a republican congress. Things seemed to be doing better in foreign relations. North Korea was abiding by the treaty, things were becoming stable in Chechnya. But Palestine was soon scheduled to hold elections, and Hamas might gain power in that. Although Fatah had helped bring about peace and their new homeland, they were also corrupt. Hamas vowed to "Clean up Gaza" literally. Fatah was not doing a good job handling the sanitation problems, and that might cost them. At the end of the day Bianca wanted to go to the residence and spend time with her family. Little Frankie was talking, Gabby was doing okay in school. Ishmael still got straight A's, but he didn't date. Maggie feared that Tasha had broken his heart more than he wanted to let on. Many nights Bianca didn't get to bed until 11pm, and had to get up at 5am, which is why the president and first lady often slept in seperate beds. But even if it disturbed her sleep, Maggie still wanted to share the same bed as her wife. During one night, in the middle of January, Bianca was done for the day, but feeling a bit tired. So she decided to go to sleep at 9:30. Maggie hoped that was a cue and went to bed shortly after. But when Maggie got there Bianca was already asleep. The job could wear down even a young woman like her. As it turned out she needed the sleep. Because around 11:30 Secret Service woke the president up. There was a situation, and she was needed immediately.


	236. Chapter 236

Chapter 236

.

Bianca was brought to the Situation Room. General Bowen was already here as was secretary Douglas, vice-preisdent Ali was being brought here, secretary Vinnick, currently in China, was on a conference call. As she was brought in the White House chef, Thang, was putting down a small meal for the president to eat. Maggie's orders likely, to make sure she ate, even in a crises. It seemed this could be a long night.

.

Douglas: India is marching soldiers towards the disputed territory of Kashmir.

Bianca: What's their stated reason?

Douglas: They say it's over increased fighting between hindus and muslims. There has been an increase in street level violence, but nothing that warrants sending in the military. Pakistan is telling them to let local authorities handle it. If they don't, Pakistan won't let India send troops into what they view as Pakistani territory.

Bianca: Remind me again why they both view Kashmir as their territory.

Douglas: When India got its independance from England in 1947 it was feared that without british soldiers there would be increased fighting between hindus and muslims. The country was partitioned into hindu-majority India and muslim-majority Pakistan. This led to hindus on the pakistani side going to India, and muslims on the indian side going to Pakistan. When the dust settled Kashmir ended up on the indian side, but most of its people are muslim. Both sides therefore claim Kashmir as their own.

Bianca: Secretary Vinnick, what are your recommendations?

Vinnick: We've been trying to persuade both sides to hold an election, let the people of Kashmir vote, decide for themselves which country they want to go with. India says they're hesitant to hold elections because they fear sharia law would be imposed and oppress the hindu minority, as well as muslim women.

Bianca: I understand that president Shariff has been cracking down on that.

Bowen: He has, but it's not exactly popular in his country. He might not be able to enforce it in Kashmir.

Bianca: We need to think of something. India and Pakistan both have nuclear weapons and a tendancy to get cranky. If they start armed conflict, I see no good coming from that.


	237. Chapter 237

Chapter 237

.

Secretary Vinnick was flying back to Washington to help with the latest India-Pakistan conflict. During the flight he was talking to president Montgomery by phone.

.

Vinnick: Prime minister Suresh will say that he won't take the chance that elections could lead to sharia law. There is some legitimate fear of that. Mainly he fears having pakistani forces right within India. He won't allow it unless Shariff promises he won't have any pakistani military in Kashmir.

Bianca: Shariff won't pledge not to send pakistani troops into pakistani territory.

Vinnick: That's a problem. The other is that the muslim majority feels oppressed by the hindu minority. An election might be more of a victory for America than India or Pakistan. It could show that democracy and islam can go side by side. Whatever the outcome that would be a blow to Alqueda and ISIS.

Bianca: That would be ideal, but for now maybe we should just focus on preventing war.


	238. Chapter 238

Chapter 238

.

With help from her cabinet president Montgomery tried to negotiate a deal to get both sides to stand down. Vinnick was right, Suresh tried to put it in human rights terms. Suresh did agree to stand down, for two weeks. This would give president Shariff time to mobilize Pakistan's army in case war came. Shariff and Suresh agreed to come to the White House before then. In the meantime Bianca again contacted ambassador Marbury. He had previously been England's ambassador to India, his family had been part of the local government ack when it was under british control, and he might be able to help. Ofcourse they had recently had disagrements over the sharing of drone technology, so Bianca had to behave diplomatically.

.

Bianca: Thank you for coming.

Marbury: It's no problem. As the representative of my government I must inform you that we still wish to work with you on drone technology. And some in Parliament fear you're trying to pass the buck to England and leave it to us to make the hard choices in stopping ISIS. That said. we have no more to gain from any nuclear war than you do. Therefore, we offer our full assistance in helping to diffuse this Kashmir mess.

Bianca: Thank you. Any ideas?

Marbury: Some. You might want to order some pizza, this could take awhile.


	239. Chapter 239

Chapter 239

.

It had been just over a year since Bianca was sworn-in as the 46th president, and she had aged more than a year. As both a doctor, and someone who shared her bed with the woman, Maggie could tell Bianca was having a hard time. Right now it was trying to stop India and Pakistan from pointing nuclear weapons at each other. Miranda and Ishmael were waiting to hear back from the colleges they'd applied to. Miranda wanted to stay in D.C., attend American University. Ishmael had applied to Harvard, a great school for becoming a doctor. By the time they heard back from them, Bianca might very well be facing a new crises altogether.

.

Maggie: How are you holding up?

Bianca: Okay, all things considered.

Maggie: Speaking as a doctor, the human body can't really handle this much stress for long.

Bianca: Thank God this is just a temp job.

Maggie: Three more years, or seven.

Bianca: Now there's something to look forward to.

Maggie: I'm worried about you. You should consider lightening your workload.

Bianca: I have the state of the union address next week, India and Pakistan are pointing nuclear weapons at each other, I'm expected to get judge Turner confirmed while maintaining a democratic majority, and to get a bill passed to reduce incidents of child-molestation. What exactly should I put on hold?

Maggie: A couple hundred congressmen and senators want your help campaigning, let them take care of themselves.

Bianca: Then I'll get blamed for losing a democratic congress and it will be three times as hard getting any legislation passed in the next term. Seven years from now I'll be retired, and still young enough to enjoy it with my hot wife. Till then, I'll get all the work done that I can.


	240. Chapter 240

Chapter 240

.

Prime minister Suresh and president Shariff were in the Oval Office with president Montgomery. If they couldn't reach a compromise here, their armies were liekly to be at war in barely a week. Ambassador Marury and secretary Vinnick had worked out a compromise, and hoped it would be acceptale to both sides.

.

Bianca: This proposal would allow for an election in three months. The people of Kashmir would choose to go with India or Pakistan. Whatever they decide, people will not be persecuted for their religious beliefs. Do you both agree to that?

Shariff: Yes.

Suresh: Ofcourse.

Bianca: Despite your public assurances, some may choose to immigrate to the other side. I assume neither side will interfere with those who wish to leave.

Suresh: Agreed. But, if they vote with Pakista, will Shariff put military troops in Kashmir?

Bianca: I propose a compromise. A small number of security and police forces. It should be sufficient to protect human rights within Kashmir. Not enough to hurt or invade India should your two nations ever be at war.

Shariff: That is acceptable. Our secretaries of state can work out the specific number of security personnel.

Suresh: My National Congress must vote to ratify the agreement officially. That will take a few days, even with my support.

Bianca: And your army will stand down while they debate and vote.

Suresh: Yes. I must return to my embassy to contact them.

Shariff: I must also return to my embassy. When we see proof your army has stood down, we shall do the same.

Bianca: Thank you gentlemen, you have done services to both of your peoples today.


	241. Chapter 241

Chapter 241

.

As Sarah prepared for Bianca's state of the union address she met with DNC chairman John Keeler. Everyone had their opinions about what points the president should emphasize, he was no different.

.

Keeler: How's the situation over Kashmir going?

Sarah: We've presented oth sides with a solution that involves an election. Now they're both talking it over with their respective cabinets.

Keeler: Here's hoping. As for the state of the union, I have some recomendations. i think the president should talk about her success in healthcare, education, raising minimum wage, and ofcourse emphasize how climate change remains a danger.

Sarah: All of that is in the speech. Ideally I'd like her to be able to say that India and Pakistan have finally resolved the Kashmir issue. That would be a victory for her, and democracy.

Keeler: Are you prepared, in case this compromise isn't accepted?

Sarah: We have two versions prepared on that.

Keeler: Good. I also advise against reminding people of her anti-gun or anti-choice positions. As it is, those issues could cost us seats come November.

Sarah: When she ran she made it very clear she was oppossed to guns and abortion. Her first year we got some common sense legislation on both issues passed.

Keeler: Be that as it may, it makes it harder for us to get anything else done. For that matter, Ford and the republicans are accussing her administratin of coddling child-molestors.

Sarah: She hasn't taken a stand, oficially, for those recommendations, yet they accusse her. Maybe by focusing on prevention, by helping those with tendancies before they hurt kids, we can make sure fewer incidents happen.

Keeler: I know that, but it's very easy for the opposition to paint you guys as in league with kiddie-rapists.

Sarah: We're going to be accussed either way, maybe we should use the opportunity to do some good.


	242. Chapter 242

Episode 242

.

Two days before the state of the union president Montgomery met with her main staff.

.

Conner: India's army has remained stationary. They haven't crossed into Kashmir, but they haven't returned home. Pakistan's army is doing the same. If the national assembly approves the deal they'll officially stand down.

Bianca: Hopefully they will, and we can avoid an armed conflict between two nuclear powers.

Sarah: I spoke with chairman Keeler. He thinks if we come out in favor of agent Michael's recommendations, or remain neutral, we'll lose control of congress. If we come out against it, we might have a shot.

Bianca: If it doesn't pass, we'll have basically let more incidents of child-molestation happen purely for political gain.

Sarah: I wouldn't phrase it like that.

Abe: It will hurt our chances of getting judge Turner confirmed.

Sarah: Not if we move quickly. If this deal works, your approval ratings will go up at least for a little while. Maybe you could put it into the state of the union.

Abe: It's risky. A number of congressmen in both parties will distance themselves from you, even denounce you, to apeal to their own base.

Bianca: It is less campaigning I'd have to do this year. Okay, let's do it.


	243. Chapter 243

Chapter 243

.

On the day of the state of the union address president Montgomery was nervously awaiting news regarding Kashmir. The National Assembly officially ratified the compromise. By 3pm D.C. time the indian army was officially withdrawing and returning home. Less than one hour before the speech the president was officially informed that the pakistani army was withdrawing from the border. Things were looking up, a nuclear conflict had been averted with a democratic election, this was definitely something that should be mentioned in the speech. Bianca also wanted to talk about agent Michael's recommendations. All six of the undercover agents had testified before Congress that focusing on prevention could long-term reduce incidents of child-molestation. Still, it was politically risky. Bianca decided to risk it, to put what was best for the country ahead of what was good for her political career. At 8pm president Montgomery began her speech, touched on each point she needed to e talked about. Then she left and prepared for the firestorm.


	244. Chapter 244

Chapter 244

.

The state of the union went fairly well. It wasn't suprising that by the end of the night people were disecting the speech on tv and the internet. One item in particular, president Montgomery's initiative to focus efforts on preventing child-molestation, including helping those with pedophilic tendancies. Within days the GOP was using this to turn the public against the president, and her allies in Congress. A number of democrats in the house and the senate quickly denounced this idea, and distanced themselves from president Montgomery. Chairman Keeler expressed concern in interviews.

.

Keeler: I think it's baffling, both politically and policy-wise. I understand the president believes she can reduce incidents of abuse, but it's too naive to think we can help these perverts. And politically, it won't pass. The president scored some major victories in her first year, most recently by helping to resolve the conflict over Kashmir. And she throws her political capitol away for a bill that will never pass.

.

Chairman Keeler was critical, but seemed to be somewhat respectful. Others were not so respectful. One in particular Anita Carlton, who'd been a homophobic activist for over 30 years, hadn't been particularly happy that America had elected it's first gay president. She had some choice words regarding Bianca's new proposal, said words were based on nothing but Anita's own homophobic prejudices.

.

Anita: My party has tried to give Bianca Montgomery the benefit of the doubt. We thought she was a mother at heart. She might not have the moral toughness required to protect this country, but at least her heart was in the right place. But the truth is, that was naive. The question that naturally came to mind recently was, "Why would the mother of two daughters be so worried about the rights of perverts. Then we realized, maybe there was a reason why this lesbian preferred to have female children around.


	245. Chapter 245

Chapter 245

.

Anita Carlton's homophobic rant made Bianca very angry. But she knew she couldn't express this anger in public. She had to focus on the job, which was becoming harder to do. Despite a temporary boost from the Kashmir resolution her approval rating soon dropped to 45%. It was the first time her administration's approval rating dipped below 50%. The majority of americans now dissaproved of her job performance. Although judge Turned seemed to qualified to not be confirmed, a number of senators seemed hesitant. And there was still the upcoming elections in Kashmir to consider. Alqueda had issued statements, threatening to murder anyone who voted. President Montgomery was trying to broker another deal, which would essentially involve indian and pakistani agents working together to prevent violence and ensure a fair election. These issues were important, but Bianca was also worried about her family. Some agreed with Anita Carlton's words, and were making some very nasty accusations about their family. There were angry protestors outside the White House. They were angrier, and had greater numbers than usual. Bianca and Maggie were terrified that one of these angry individuals would hurt their children. Miranda, Ishmael, and Gabby had all recieved some karate training, and they each had at least one armed guard with them wherever they went. But, their mothers wondered if it was enough. Miranda and Ishmael were worried enough about starting college soon, they shouldn't have to worry about some random lunatic. Although Bianca had run on a platform that included gun control, she began to consider having Ishmael and Miranda begin firearms training.


	246. Chapter 246

Chapter 246

.

Bianca decided to broach the subject to Maggie. Maggie might not like it, but it might be best for their children.

.

Maggie: You think our children should learn how to use guns?

Bianca: For now just Miranda and Ishmael. Possibly Gabby when she gets older. You didn't object when they learned martial arts training.

Maggie: That is for self-defense. But let's not kid ourselves, guns kill. I saw it, when I worked in a hospital, the aftermath of gunviolence. And I saw it first-hand in Sangala.

Bianca: I know, and the thought of what they could do to our children, it terrifies me. Sadly, we haven't yet destroyed all fire-arms. If, God forbid, someone attacks the children...

Maggie: They have armed guards protecting them.

Bianca: I might just feel better if they knew how to protect themselves.

.

Maggie and Bianca continued their discussion for some time. Then they were interrupted by Conner. An employee at the american consulate in Toronto was under arrest for vehicular manslaughter. While driving drunk he killed two canadian teenagers, Canada was requesting that he be tried by their courts. This was a situation that required the president's attention.


	247. Chapter 247

Chapter 247

.

Note: Just wanted to thank Wikipedia for giving me some intel regarding criminal sentancing in Canada. How did we ever write stories before Wikipedia?

.

President Montgomery was briefed on the situation with Canada. An american, working at the consulate in Toronto, made the foolish choice to drink and drive. The consulate offerred designated drivers for employees who were intoxicated, but he still made a stupid decision. Two canadian teenagers, young lovers, paid for his stupidity with their lives. Canada wanted to try him in their courts, Bianca was somewhat hesitant about that. She spoke with her attorney general, and then asked for the canadian ambassador to come to the White House.

.

Bianca: Thank you for coming madam ambassador.

Ambassador: It is an honor, regretable that we couldn't meet under better circumstances.

Bianca: Indeed. If this defendant were convicted, what kind of sentance would he face?

Ambassador: Drunk driving deaths do not qualify as first degree murder. A defendant convicted would get life in prison, but would be eligible for parole after ten years. I would remind you madam president that this could have been avoided, all by simply calling for a designated driver.

Bianca: I know. But my country is hesitant to allow its citizens to be tried by other countries.

Ambassador: Five months ago you persuaded Japan to allow your courts to try one of its citizens, for the murder of another of its citizens. How is this different?

Bianca: You've made some excellant points. Please tell your prime minister I'll be calling her shortly with my answer.


	248. Chapter 248

Chapter 248

.

President Montgomery considered her options with Canada. It might be hypocritical to prosecute a citizen of Japan, and not allow Canada to prosecute an american. But it might also be a bad precedant to have americans prosecuted overseas, especially an employee of a consulate and someone who's suppossed to have diplomatic immunity. On the other hand, it set a precedant of justice, that America was committed to justice, in every part of the world. And that it said that american citizens were held to the same high standard. Bianca didn't want to bring this drunk driver home, and to have him worm out of justice simply because of this technicality. But it didn't escape her attention that the opposition would use this for political hay, and Bianca was losing more political influence as it was. But Bianca had sworn she would ever put political gain ahead of doing the right thing. She called the prime minister of Canada, let her know officially she was waving diplomatic immunity. Canada could try this drunk driver in their own courts.


	249. Chapter 249

Chapter 249

.

Predictaly the republicans used Bianca's waving of diplomatic immunity to rally support against her administration. One group in particular, calling itself the "Sons of Liberty" was fast becoming an umbrella organization for all those who oppossed the president. Ironically that now included pro-choice republicans, a number of whom were running for congressional seats currently held by democrats. While president Montgomery was still popular in some of these districts, she agreed to help campaign for some of them, fewer wanted the president's help campaigning for re-election. Maggie was pretty happy about that part. Over the next few months the president tried to push this aside and focus on what really matterred, getting judge Turner confirmed to the Supreme Court, ensuring that the election over Kashmir went smoothly. Miranda officially got accepted to American University. She seemed pretty happy about this, Bianca and Maggie were happy that their daughter was going to college right here at home. Although Ishmael had also gotten accepted at this college, he was waiting to hear back from Harvard. The Senate was expected to vote on Turner's confirmation on April 29th, the same day as the Kashmir elections. That day was staring the president right in the face, two major events, both with the potential for great success or great failure.


	250. Chapter 250

Chapter 250

.

On Tuesday April 26th Bianca Montgomery and her wife Maggie Stone hosted some friends for dinner. It was secretary Ryan Odonnell, his wife Amy, and Ryan's old friend Patrick. Patrick was once a spy for the U.S.S.R., but he'd redeemed himself. He helped train other operatives, including agent Michael and a U.S. operative currently imbedded within an alqueda cell. He was among those who Gael Ortega pardoned in his final days as president. Gabby seemed fascinated by Patrick's old stories.

.

Gabby: So you were a communist spy, within the U.S. army?

Patrick: Yes. I'd been a spy for almost two years when I was drafted. I couldn't very well say "I can't fight the red menace, I've already made a prior commitment to the red menace." Fortunately I was sent to a M.A.S.H. unit, I wouldnt have to kill anyone. I sucked up to some of the doctors to learn medical techniques, which were developed faster in a war zone, and sent this to my handlers back in Brooklyn.

Gabby: So at the height of the cold war you risked your life to save people on both sides?

Patrick: That's one way of looking at it.

Gabby: Why did you become a spy?

Patrick: It was a different time. A lot of people were saying that only the commies believed in things like racial equality or an end to unjust wars. I started to wonder if the commies had the right idea on other things.

Gabby: Are you still a communist?

Patrick: I still believe in these things, it took me awhile to realize that I believed in these things more than the leaders I once idolized.

Gabby: You are so cool.

.

Bianca wondered if her daughter was just a little too fascinated by Patrick's stories. When the White House cook Thang brought the next course she asked him to join them. Bianca asked Thang to share his experiences regarding communism.

.

Thang: I was a fisherman and a cook in Vietnam. My family tried to stay out of politics, neither side was innocent. When I was sixteen, the communists threw me into the ack of a truck, with several others, and said "You drafted." I almost didn't survive basic training. They thought I was stalling with rifle training, in truth I was just incompetant with guns. Fortunately they saw I was a good cook, and that became my job. Eventually I was transferred to a P.O.W. camp, specifically I was the personal chef for the comandant. Every day I saw american and south vietnamise soldiers die from disease and starvation. After awhile my conscience got the better of me, I snuck them what food and medicine I could. In many cases it was already too late. After the war, I joined the communist party, it was safer than not being a party member. I was terrified they would learn what I had done in the camp, and I would be killed. I bided my time, saved enough money, and escaped. I became a naturalized american citizen, even came to work at the White House. I don't blame people like Patrick, for awhile I liked Ho Chi Minh as much as anyone. But I've seen communism first-hand, and I don't idolize it.


	251. Chapter 251

Chapter 251

.

It was officially April 29th, 12:21am. Bianca knew she should be sleeping, but she was restless, couldn't sleep. Voting had already begun in Kashmir. Vice-president Ali was over there, to ensure the world that America had every faith that this would be a safe and orderly election. This made Secret Service very nervous, and Bianca shared their fears. And rhe american senate was voting to confirm or reject judge Turner. She would be a great justice, but if she were rejected it would be a big blow to the Montgomery administration. And, with a few weeks left before he graduated from Sidwell, Ishmael was riving himself crazy waiting to hear back from Harvard. These things were causing Bianca to lose sleep, so she decided to take a walk around the residence, maybe it would help. Then Bianca saw something that would likely cause her to lose even more sleep. As she was walking by Miranda's room she saw her eldest daughter looking around. Miranda didn't see her mother behind the corner. When they thought it was clear AJ came out. AJ was in town during spring break, although Adam had promised to put him up in a nice hotel. But this was apparently where AJ was spending his time here in D.C. He kissed Miranda, than snuck away. As Bianca saw this, she knew it was unlikely she'd get any sleep.


	252. Chapter 252

Chapter 252

.

Bianca actually managed to get a few hours sleep. The next morning, after breakfast, she had a talk with Miranda in private.

.

Miranda: Is this important mom, I should get to school.

Bianca: You might be a few minutes late. I'm going to be blunt, are you and AJ sexually active?

Miranda: Yes. We always use protection, if that helps.

Bianca: It does, though not as much as you might hope. How long?

Miranda: Since last summer. I kind of assumed that Secret Service already told you.

Bianca: We have an understanding, they keep you safe, which requires a certain amount of trust. So they don't tell me if you do certain things, like cutting school.

Miranda: I don't cut class, Ishmael wouldn't skip class if his head was on fire.

Bianca: Possibly.

Miranda: Are you mad?

Bianca: No. I was only a little younget than you when, I knew this day would come, much as I wish it wouldn't. Just be careful, please.

Miranda: I promise. I have no desire to have a baby for, maybe ten years.

Bianca: Good. I should get to work.

Miranda: Good luck with judge Turner, and Kashmir.

Bianca: Thanks. I just had the most uncomfortable conversation of the day.


	253. Chapter 253

Chapter 253

.

The Montgomery administration nervously monitored the Kashmir election, and the senate's vote on judge Turner. The White House was locked down when they learned of a terrorist bombing. They didn't yet know if the vice-president had been hurt, and agent Levinson wasn't taking chances with his president's safety. Within an hour it was learned that the attack had not been on vice-president Ali, but at a voting booth in Kashmir. A homicide bomer killed four civilians along with himself. Indian and pakistani security forces were working together to prevent further attacks. Secret Service had the vice-president secured, there was still the possibility of more attacks to come. Agent Levinson kept the White House on lockown for awhile. It was during the lockdown that Bianca and her staff watched the senate vote. It seemed to be going good, a number of senators who were on the fence voted yes. Still, they couldn't celebrate until they reached 51 yes votes. Finally it happenned, the 51st senator to vote yes. The Oval Office erupted in applause. They barely noticed that the final vote tally was 54-46. President Montgomery had officially put judge Turner on the Supreme Court. She planned to address the nation tonight. She would also talk about Kashmir, including the recent bombing. Hopefully there would be no others, and attempts by ISIS to stop democracy would clearly fail.


	254. Chapter 254

Chapter 254

.

Bianca addressed the nation at 8pm eastern standard time. By this time the voting had concluded in Kashmir. There had been a total of five seperate terrorist attacks against voting places. 24 civilians killed by five homicide bombers. Four of the bombers were believed to be associated with Alqueda or ISIS. One was connected to Saffron, a radical hindu group. He seemed to believe he was protecting the hindu population of Kashmir. Ironically he voted, presumably for Kashmir to go with India, then went and blew himself up at a predominately muslim area. The fear-mongering and hatred convinced these five to throw away their own lives, and kill innocents. But it didn't stop the voting. By the time of Bianca's address the votes hadn't yet been fully counted, although it seemed likely that Kashmir would be considered a part of Pakistan. She praised the people of Kashmir for standing up to terrorism with the simple act of voting. And both indian and pakistani security forces for putting aside petty differences and working together to protect innocent civilians. Whatever the result of the election democracy had won a victory, terrorism had lost this fight. After the speech Bianca went to the residence. The family seemed excited, particularly Ishmael, he had officially gotten into Harvard. The family celebrated with pizza and cake. When they finally went to sleep it was after midnight. It had been a long day, even by the standards of the White House. In theory Saturday was suppossed to be a day off for the president. She would still be briefed on the vote count in Kashmir, and any potential terrorist attacks. But for now, she knew she needed some sleep.


	255. Chapter 255

Chapter 255

.

Note: I want to wish everyone a happy st Patrick's day. I give an irish-american toast, "May Erin's harp and the starry flag united ever be." My great-grandfather fought in the easter rebellion of 1916, after it was defeated he was deported to America. As a descendant of refugees I was thrilled to se muslim ban 2.0 struck down by a court of law. And seeing Geert Wilders fail in his attempt to become prime minister of Holland, awesome. Hopefully the world, including America, is coming to its senses. And now, on with the show.

.

When Bianca woke up on Saturday April 30th she noticed the sun was higher than it should be. When she looked at the clock, it was 7:32. She had asked to be woken up at 7am, she needed to be briefed on the situation in Kashmir. Bianca had no doubt it was Maggie who asked them to give her an extra hour or so. Still, they would have woken her up anyway if there was another attack, sometimes no news was good news. Secretary Vinnick also likely would have woken her if a winner was officially declared. Bianca decided to enjoy this morning, just lay in bed with her beautiful wife. If neccessary she could get a briefing during breakfast, it wouldn't be the first time. No doubt some would dislike the outcome of the election, whatever it was. Bianca would have to deal with it then. ut for now, she could use a little more rest.


	256. Chapter 256

Chapter 256

.

In May 2022 the votes were all counted and Kashmir officially chose to go with Pakistan. Bianca monitred the situation, so far Shariff was keeping his word, sending a limited numer of security forces to enforce his reforms in Kashmir. Congressman Ford and others tried to use this for political hay. The far rights was accussing the Montgomery adinistration of abandoning an ally, India, to an enemy, Pakistan. They didn't quite grasp the fact that Pakistan was also an ally in the war on terror. Bianca knew if it weren't this her opponents woul find something else to criticie her over. Between this, and allowing the drone treaty with England to expire, president Montgomery was seen as weak on foreign policy. It became a common quote at republican congressional rallies that the president didn't care about the rights of americans, unless they were a child-molestor. Shortly before memorial day the ABC network announced that they were premiering a new reality show over the summer. It would focus on reverand Calendar and his home life. Calendar said he wanted to show mainstream america that a conserative christian family was quite normal, as oppossed to how liberal Hollywood portrayed them. Sarah joked that this was a way for him to criticize the president in front of the cameras once a week. But if he was trying to make the president less popular, he didn't have to bother. On May 29th a new poll came out, the president's approval rating was 39%, the lowest of her administration thus far. It was becoming less and less likely that she'd be re-elected next year.


	257. Chapter 257

Chapter 257

.

Monday May 29th was memorial day. The White House hosted a barbeque for members of Congress, the Supreme Court, including recently sworn-in judge Turner. This administration also featured a naturalization ceremony where immigrants officially became american citizens. It was a pleasant affair, differences were temporarily put aside as the guests ate free food and drank beer. Congressman Ford even tried to make nice with Miranda.

.

Ford: I'll say this much for the president, she can throw a good party.

Miranda: Yes she can.

Ford: Did you know that the House of Representatives has it's own chaplain? I asked him once if he felt weird counseling politicians. He said "Well, I'm a christian. I remind myself that Christ's target audience was whores and thieves. It' not that much different from counseling politicians."

.

Miranda actually laughed at that one. Ford was at least capable of poking fun at himself a little.

.

Ford: I hear you're a vegetarian now?

Miranda: No, my sister Gabby is thinking of becoming a vegetarian, when she turns 18. I don't think I could give up meat.

Ford: Me neither. Me and my friends go hunting every few months. We bring water but other than that, we only eat what we kill.

Miranda: Ever go hungry on these hunting trips?

Ford: Yup, you take your chances and hope for the best.

Miranda: I've never even fire a gun, unless water pistols or laser tag count.

Ford: Well, that's for your mothers to decide. I realize she and I have our differences. It's nothing personal, we just see things a bit different.

Miranda: Believe me, the president can handle criticism.


	258. Chapter 258

Chapter 258

.

June 9th was the last day of classes at Sidwell, June 10th was graduation day. It seemed hard for Bianca and Maggie to believe that two of their children were graduating highschool. Were they really old enough to be the mothers of two highschool graduates? Much of the family came to D.C. for the ceremony, and for a small celebration at the White House that night. Kendall, Zack, Ryan, Greenlee, AJ. Jackson and Erica were in town already. It seemed Erica was a bit melencholy about this, perhaps she was suddenly realizing that she was old enough to have grandchildren graduating from highschool. There were a lot of proud parents here today. No doubt a lot of them had encouraged their children when their studies got hard. Now it all seemed worth it, for student and parent alike. Ishmael was asked to give a speech, his grades and the fact that he'd already been accepted at Harvard helped. Meghan, the girl who'd beaten Ishmael for student body president, was also giving a speech. These two seemed to be friends. Ishmael seemed to still be avoiding Tasha. A part of Bianca wondered if she could have Secret Service rough the bitch up a little. But she knew she couldn't, that was beneath the dignit of her office. Besides, she'd be suffering enough if she continue trying to get ahead purely with flirtations. A number of the parents used today to shake hands with their president, and give some unsolicited advice on the budget, defense, and so forth. Bianca never wanted this day to be about her, it was about the children, but some things were just part of the job. When Ishmael, and then Miranda, had their names read, went up and got their diplomas, Bianca and Maggie both cried tears of joy.


	259. Chapter 259

Chapter 259

.

That night the Montgomery-Stone residence had a celebration for the two Sidwell graduates. Cake, ice cream, family laughing together. It had been a little sad to see her children growing up like this, it would be even harder to see Ishmael go off to Harvard in a couple of months. At least Miranda was staying in D.C. to attend American University. Maggie wanted to spend as much time as possible with Ishmael before he left. Bianca didn't have the luxury of time. She had to negotiate a new trade deal with Saudi Arabia, get daily briefings on undercover operations involving the FBI, and campaign for whatever congressional representatives still wanted her help in campaigning. Conner knew they would need their support in two years, best to have some allies left. There were also reports that president Deby in Sangala was not really living up to his duties about enforcing human rights. If things got too bad, president Montgomery would have to re-consider ending the alliance between their countries. Deby's apartheid government limited Sangala's usefulness in getting intel, but they had for the most part been cooperating. This was a tough decision. The summer of 2022 was fairly eventful for the family. Bianca and Maggie decided to get a pet for Gabby. It was a horse named Spirit. Spirit was a decommissioned cavalry horse, helped serve american operations in Afghanistan. A horse helped sell an undercover agent's cover as an afghan farmer. Now, Spirit was too old for cavalry work, he was for Gabby to learn about responsibility. Miranda and Ishmael officially learned how to handle fire-arms. And in late August it seemed that Bianca's job and her family life might collide. Kim Chul-Eun, the president of North Korea, was asking for her help. He said it would be a show of good faith on America's part to send a medical ambassador to help their country's medical structure. Bianca certainly wanted North Korea as stable as possible. Kim Chul-Eun wasn't perfect, but he could certainly be replaced by worse. He asked for a specific doctor to come over, someone who was certainly qualified, but who might not be trustworthy. It was David Hayward.


	260. Chapter 260

Chapter 260

.

David Hayward was capable of great good and great evil. Bianca had seen the best and the worst of him. The same man who helped her during her pregnancy with Miranda also made Bianca believe Miranda was dead for months. It was possible that North Korea wanted hom only because he was an amazing doctor, but it hadn't escaped the president's attention that he once considered defecting to North Korea. Bianca asked him to come to the White House and he accepted. Secret Service stayed in the room the whole time.

.

Bianca: Thank you for coming David.

David: Thank you for inviting me, madam president.

Bianca: Is it true you once tried to defect to North Korea?

David: Yes. I was scared, facing multiple charges. I figured they could use some qualified doctors, not very likely they'd ever have an extradition treaty with America.

Bianca: And recently?

David: They haven't contacted me since I went to prison, or since Ortega commuted my sentance. I sent nine years in prison, now I can help my son with his homework, lay in bed with Anna. Believe me, I have no desire to go back to prison.

Bianca: North Korea is asking me to send you over there as a medical ambassador. Is there anything I should know?

David: Like I said, they need qualified doctors.

Bianca: It's suppossed to be for six months, I can't guarantee they won't force you to stay.

David: Not exactly the most stable country in the world, but I can probably help a lot of people. I'll go.

Bianca: Thank you. And for the love of God, behave.


	261. Chapter 261

Chapter 261

.

Harvard classes were suppossed to begin August 17th. Ishmael was expected to be there a week early for orientation, have a chance to make new friends. Thus he had to leave the White House on August 9th. It was hard for the family to say goodbye. Little Frankie was barely two years old, he couldn't grasp why his big brother was leaving, and he started crying. Miranda was crying too, but not all for her brother. AJ had chosen not to go to college, but rather join the marines. Soon he would be in South Carolina training, and the two men she loved the most would be far away. A part of Miranda hoped her mother, as commander-in-chief, would make sure AJ never saw combat. Bianca was torn on this, especially as AJ said he didn't want special treatment. Ishmael felt a little bad leaving his family like this, but it was something he had to do. He would make it up, by becoming a great doctor. Many lives would be saved, he might even return to his native Sangala to help the poor and impovershed. Ishmael vowed he would not let them down. However hard it was, he would become a doctor.


	262. Chapter 262

Chapter 262

.

Note: This and a few subsequent chapters are based on the idea of the president attending the funeral of a former president. I'm simply making an educated guess as to when that might happen.

.

Bianca was having breakfast with Maggie, Miranda, Gabby, and little Franklin. It was a Monday morning, early October. Barely a month until the mid-term elections. Congress wasn't taking any action until then, except to save their own jobs. Few were willing to do anything controversial so close to election day. Any chance of passing a bill to reduce incidents of child-molestation, which it's opponent claimed was just protecting child-molestors, would have to wait. On this day the president got some un-expected news. It seemed that George Bush, the 41st president of the United States, had died in his sleep. The funeral was was being scheduled for Sunday at Arlington National Cemetary. Bianca knew she was expected to go, as were former presidents Carter, Clinton, Ortega, Obama, an ofcourse his son Bush 43. During her daily press briefing Sarah ofcourse expressed the president's sympathies to Bush's family, and praised the former president. Bianca, Conner, Abe, and Sarah spent a good part of this Monday morning figuring out what they should say specifically at the funeral. They wanted to praise this man, without sounding partisan or political. This wasn't easy, given that George Bush had fought so hard to get a political job. Another thought occurred to them. At some point, hopefully in 70 or 80 years, a future president would be speaking at Bianca Montgomery's funeral. That president could be a democrat, republican, libertarian, socialist. Whatever that president's affiliation Bianca would prefer him or her to say good things about her, so she wanted to get this right.


	263. Chapter 263

Chapter 263

.

The Montgomery White House was discussing what to say at the upcoming funeral of George Bush.

.

Bianca: He was the first president from my lifetime that I remember. They showed us videos in school, with him saying "Winners don't use drugs."

Sarah: It might be good to put something personal like that.

Conner: Not to mention talking about his service before becoming president. He was a war hero, special envoy to China, head of the CIA.

Bianca: Should we mention Noriega?

Conner: I'm not sure that's advisable. People hear a Bush ordering an invasion, they think of his son invading Iraq.

Bianca: I think Bush was right. To show the world that we were committed to human rights, even willing to remove a so-called ally.

Abe: People will say you're making a thinly veiled threat against Deby.

Bianca: Not the worst idea.

Sarah: It might not be the best idea to use a former president's funeral for this.

Bianca: Fair point. So what should we say about his presidency at Arlington on Sunday?

Conner: He was calm. When the Berlin Wall came down he was being interviewed, talked about what this could mean for eastern Europe and Russia, but he didn't show emotion. I think Bush realized he still needed Gorbachev's cooperation, and he couldn't do that if he took a victory lap.

Bianca: And he did, negotiated a nuclear arms reduction treaty, was able to say the cold war war over.

Abe: Even before he was president, with the CIA, as special envoy to China. I guess when you add it all up, George Bush did a lot to win the cold war.

Bianca: A lot for me to praise on Sunday. Hopefully a future president will have things about me to praise one day.


	264. Chapter 264

Chapter 264

.

During the week Bianca talked with Miranda about the upcoming funeral. Miranda could see this struck a nerve with her mother, and wanted to make sure she was okay.

.

Miranda: This death hit you hard?

Bianca: I shouldn't be suprised that a man who was nearly 100 years old died.

Miranda: Wasn't he the oldest living president?

Bianca: Yes, but if Carter is still alive in six months, he'll break the record. The first election I remember was 1992. My school tried to get us interested by giving us a few facts on Bush, Clinton, Ross Perot.

Miranda: The good old days huh?

Bianca: My generation instinctively thinks of anything before 9/11 as the "Good old days." I asked my father what Bush did before he was president, he just said "He was pretty much involved in everything." To an 8 year old that meant I assumed he worked in fast food, bug extermination, olympic runner. I'm not sure why I thought those jobs, like I said I was 8.

Miranda: Are you going to be okay?

Bianca: I'll be fine sweetheart. It just occurs to me, somewhere in this country, a child was educated during the 2020 election, who will grow up to become president.


	265. Chapter 265

Chapter 265

.

Air Force One was flying to Virginia, so that president Montgomery and five former presidents could attend the funeral of former president George Bush. Bianca spoke to Clinton during this.

.

Clinton: Not a fun part of the job, is it?

Bianca: Nope. How did you do Nixon's funeral?

Clinton: Wasn't easy. I was in charge of Mcgovern's campaign in Texas, back in 72. I had some bad things to say about Richard Nixon at the time. But, after time, I realized he did some good as well.

Bianca: I know. I was critical of Bush 43 when he was president. Particularly his opposition to same-sex marriage. Reese and I were engaged when he was still president, we had to bring the entire family to Conneticut for the ceremony. Now, I don't know if it's just time, or the fact that I now have his job, but I try to look at his better features. He was the first president to officially say that the palestinians should have their own state, greatly increased funding for A.I.D.S. research.

Clinton: Nixon founded the EPA, visited China during the Cultural Revolution.

Bianca: I read this theory that, 60 years from now, the democrat and republican parties will be irrelevant and the two dominant parties will be libertarian and socialist. I'm hoping that, even if that happens, that president will be praising me like this.


	266. Chapter 266

Chapter 266

.

During the flight Bianca spoke to George W. Bush.

.

Bianca: Your father was a good man.

Bush: Thank you madam president. He liked you, said you'd have enough critics, we didn't have to be among them.

Bianca: I appreciate that.

Bush: Maybe I made some mistakes. I was reading to a group of children when I first heard about the attacks. Everything I did was about protecting those kids, and others like them.

Bianca: Maybe you and I aren't so different. Everything I do, is for my children, making the world a better, safer place for them, and the other children like them. I can't say history won't look down on us in 300 years. But, let's hope we helped make the world a little better for these future generations.

Bush: God willing.


	267. Chapter 267

Chapter 267

.

President Montgomery praised president George Bush in her eulogy. Said he was a great civil servant who served in a war, helped negotiate diplomatic relations with China during the Cultural Revolution. As president George Bush stood for human rights, kept his emotions in check and helped make the world a better place through quiet diplomacy. After leaving office he worked with former rival Bill Clinton to raise money for victims of the 2004 tsunami, or hurricane Katrina. Bianca also mentioned how Bush was the first president she could remember, for some reason thought he worked as a bug-exterminator. The ceremony was a solemn and dignified one. The other former presidents praised him, particularly his son. One particular aspect of Bush's presidency kept coming to Bianca's mind, his taking down one-time ally Noriega. In a few weeks Congress was set to officially renew America's alliance with Sangala. But the intelligence reports told Bianca that Deby was preparing to re-start the rape camps. This was in response to the recent fighting, some of the more fanatical elements of the askari rebels were advocating genocide against the bawa. The question before president Montgomery was, what should she do about it.


	268. Chapter 268

Chapter 268

.

After the funeral Bianca returned to the White House. She called president Deby. He denied reports that they were preparing to start the rape-camps again. He did however say his people were on the verge of genocide, a charge not entirely untrue. After this Bianca returned to the residence. It was possible she could get a little rest on this Sunday, but not likely. Maggie was holding little Frankie, even he could tell his other mommy seemed tense.

.

Maggie: Everything okay?

Bianca: No. I spoke to president Deby. He denies it, but our best intelligence says he's getting ready to start again. Things I'd rather not say in front of the baby.

Maggie: What are you going to do?

Bianca: I don't know. I just spent several hours with men who spent the last thirty years playing God in other parts of the world. And it's the regimes they created that haunt us today. Believe me I'd love to take down Deby and install a liberal democracy in Sangala. But there's no guarantee that democracy would emerge. Even if it did, it might oppress the bawa people. If we go in, we could prevent genocide, but what guarantee is there that this would hold once we leave. Ofcourse going into a country where a good part of the population views us as infidels would likely lead to an insurgency and ofcourse it would give ISIS great propoganda for recruitment. So I don't know what to do.

Maggie: Actually, I just meant about renewing the alliance.

Bianca: Oh. I'll try and talk Congress into not renewing it. If they do, I'll veto it. I may not be able to stop human rights abuses, but I don't have to help them.


	269. Chapter 269

Chapter 269

.

Monday October 10th was Columbus day, a federal holiday. President Montgomery invited minority leader Ford to the White House on this day.

.

Ford: So, to what do I owe this invitation?

Bianca: Congress is getting ready to re-certify Sangala as an ally in the war on terror. I've spoken with president Deby, I plan to threaten to end this alliance unless his government ends its human rights abuses. Can I count on your support?

Ford: Frankly, no. His people are in danger of being wiped out, I can't judge what he does to protect them.

Bianca: His apartheid government is the reason his people are on the verge of genocide.

Ford: He's also been a solid ally against alqueda and ISIS.

Bianca: Actually our alliance with Sangala gives ISIS propoganda for recruitment.

Ford: ISIS would want us all dead regardless of our alliance with Sangala, Israel, and so forth.

Bianca: Yes, but they'd have less support.

Ford: I support the alliance. It has enough support, even with a democrat controlled congress. If you try and veto it, we'll over-ride the veto. If we fail in that, then maybe a republican controlled congress will have better luck next year.


	270. Chapter 270

Chapter 270

.

Harvard had a reputation as the best, and likely the hardest school in America. Ishmael didn't have any other college to compare this to, but it was more difficult than he expected. Nevertheless he persevered, was getting good grades. He was determined to make his parents, all of them, proud of him. One day he got a call from his mother Maggie.

.

Ishmael: Hey mom, it's good to hear your voice again.

Maggie: I don't want to sound like a nag, but you don't call enough.

Ishmael: Sorry, studies require more of my time than I realized.

Maggie: I understand. I just wanted you to know that the president is making an announcement today. You've heard that Congress is re-certifying president Deby as an ally in the war on terror.

Ishmael: Yeah. I have to admit, after two years of failed attempts at reforming that government, I've become a cynic.

Maggie: The president shares your skepticism. That's why she's vetoing the new treaty.

Ishmael: She'l face political backlash, Congress might even be able to over-ride the veto. Just let her know she has my support on this.


	271. Chapter 271

Chapter 271

.

President Montgomery held a press conference in which she announced her plans not to re-certify Sangala as an ally. Congress tried to approve the treaty anyway. It wasn't suprising that they broke 218, a majority, without breaking a sweat. The House of Representatives passed the bill 282-153. Fortunately they did not reach the 290 votes they would need to over-turn a presidential veto, so they didn't bother to try. Naturally the GOP used this to portray the president, and her allies in Congress, as weak on terror. There was also a story that the national news was following with a fair amount of intensity. One of the death-row inmates whose sentance Bianca commuted had requested DNA a hearing. He got it, but it proved he was guilty all along. Why he requsted DNA was anyone's guess. Perhaps he figured it was an un-reliable test, might as well take his chances. Many right-wing groups claimed this was an example of the flawed mercy the president showed. They didn't seem to reaize that this murderer would still rot in prison, or the over 100 of these inmates who Bianca spared who were later found innocent thanks to DNA. The vetoing of the Sangala treaty, the president's controversial efforts to fight child-molestation, this one inmate proven guilty came together like a perfect storm. It all seemed to be building towards republicans taking over Congress come January.


	272. Chapter 272

Chapter 272

.

Bianca spent the next two weeks campaigning for what remained of her allies in Congress. Her refusal to re-certify Sangala as an ally wasn't popular overall, but their were individual districts where it was incredibly popular. It was nice to know some still thought she was doing a good job. The libertarian party wasn't Bianca's biggest supporter, but they expressed cautious support for her recent veto. Hopefully it was a sign of a less interventionist foreign policy emerging. Ofcourse there was the fear that America might take military action against Sangala, bringing the country into a quagmire in which american troops would be stuck in for decades with no realistic end in sight. The campaign got more and more brutal. The GOP used every bogus accusation against Bianca that had come up over the last four years, hoping it would trickle down and convince people to vote for republican congressional candidates. As hard as it had been to get things done the last two years, it would be ten times harder with an opposition congress. On November 8th Bianca returned to her home in Pine Valley to vote. Her congressman was a democrat, but even he might lose. It was a little embarassing that she might lose her home district. Then Bianca returned to the White House to watch the results.


	273. Chapter 273

Chapter 273

.

On the night of November 8th the news networks were showing coverage of the mid-term elections. Congressman Ford and chairman Keeler gave numerous interviews putting the best face for their respective parties. Both parties gained and lost individual districts. President Montgomery feared that some of her allies would lose their jobs because they did the right thing, which often meant helping her administration. It was regretable, but that seemed to be an inevitable part of politics. Just before 11pm the networks officially called the elections, the republicans would have at least 218 seats in the House of Representatives. A majority, and they might gain a few more seats. Bianca decided to go to sleep, she had a busy day tomorrow, and the news was depressing. When she woke up at 5am the Senate looked evenly divided, 49-49. There were two Senate seats still to be decided. If the democrats won one of these seats then vice-president Ali would be the deciding vote. Sadly that wouldn't happen. The GOP won both senate seats, giving them a one vote majority in the Senate, a slightly bigger lead in the house. When the dust settled the republican-controlled congress would be 234-201. It wasn't enough for a veto-proof majority, but a numer of conservative or moderate democrats might be scared enough to side with the republicans on certain issues. This was going to be a hard two years.


	274. Chapter 274

Chapter 274

.

On Friday November 11th president Montgomery had a meeting with her main staff.

.

Conner: I'm not going to lie, this is a setback. It's going to be harder to get things done over the next two years.

Sarah: Pity, because it was so easy so far.

Conner: It will be even harder now.

Abe: Not neccessarily. A lot of the districts where the republicans won were already conservative districts with democrats who were loose allies at best.

Conner: Still, would have been nice to have them around.

Bianca: I want to take one more chance at getting agent Michael's bill passed.

Sarah: So we should pass the law that cost the party control of Congress.

Bianca: Ford is the new presumptive speaker of the House of Representatives. He's made it clear that under "His congress" that will will pass over his dead body. We need to do it now.

Conner: It's possible. Senator Collier is a pretty conservative republican. He's willing to sponser the bill because he's also a grandfather, willing to do whatever he can to protect those grandchildren.

Abe: Not to mention the lame-duck democrats who want to stick it to those who stole their jobs, the lame-duck republicans who want to spite the party for abandoning them and cutting their re-election funds.

Bianca: At least some good is coming from this election.


	275. Chapter 275

Chapter 275

.

Jackson came home on this cold November night. It was late, since the election his niece had become determined to get certain legislation passed before it was too late. The days had therefore gotten even longer, so to speak, it was dark long before the workday ended. When Jackson got home he found an unusual suprise. Stevens, the secretary of Housing and Urban Development. Stevens was here, talking to Erica. They weren't kissing or breathing heavily, that was a good sign. But it did raise the question of why he was here.

.

Jackson: So, what brings you here?

Stevens: It's complicated.

Jackson: I have time to listen.

Erica: We can't say.

Jackson: You're not helping your case.

Stevens: I supposse I should come out and say it. I'm an alcoholic. I called Erica tonight because, I needed to talk to someone who understood.

.

Jackson thought about this. He had seen Stevens at receptions, wasn't sure if he saw Stevens drinking champagne or not. It seemed Erica was helping him stay sober, he promised to keep his secret.


	276. Chapter 276

Chapter 276

.

Thanksgiving at the Montgomery White House was a pleasant affair. A number of extended family came. Ishmael came home for a few days. AJ was unable to get leave from South Carolina, so they invited Adam, Brooke, Anna, Krystal, and Babe. Miranda wanted to help comfort them, and to seek comfort from those who were also worried for AJ and David. David was still in North Korea, his loved ones were a bit worried for his safety, and worried he'd cause trouble. Despite past animosities they all seemed to get along. Erica and Kendall noticed that Bianca seemed more tired than they remembered her. Kendall gently asked her sister if she was okay when they were alone.

.

Kendall: Are you okay Binks, you seem tired?

Bianca: The job is exhausting, but I'll be fine.

Kendall: You know you can't keep this up forever.

Bianca: I don't intend to. Six more years tops.

Kendall: You ever think of resigning?

Bianca: Not with Ford becoming the new speaker of the house. Syed Ali would be a great president. But until he chooses a new vice-president Ford would be one 64 year old man's heartbeat away from the nuclear football.

Kendall: I hate when they say nasty things about you.

Bianca: I'm an old tabloid veteran, I've developed a pretty thick skin.

Kendall: I know, I just worry the job might be too much for you.

Bianca: I appreciate your concern Kendall, but I'll be fine.

Kendall: I hope so.


	277. Chapter 277

Chapter 277

.

One day in December president Montgomery had a meeting with senator Collier. Despite their differences he had proved suprisingly helpful with the child protection act, he was coming now to advise the president on this bill.

.

Collier: I've convinced enough of my republican colleagues to support the CPA. They have a provision however. It allows for the death penalty on a federal level for convicted child-molestors.

Bianca: When I became president I commuted the sentances of all 2734 people on death row. Since then over 300 people were sentanced to death, and I commuted their sentances.

Collier: I am aware. Six of those district attorneys were just elected to Congress because of that. As president you can commute the sentance of anyone sentanced to death under this law. My party will likely gain even more seats.

Bianca: Is that why your side put it in?

Collier: This is my last term in the senate. I have four more years, it's anyone's guess whether you or I are in Washington longer. I can promise you I won't criticize you for this.

Bianca: Fair enough, but even if I commute all the sentances I can, I won't always be president.

Collier: The CPA can help those with pedophilic tendancies control them, thus preventing more executions down the line. I'm afraid the bill won't pass without some victory for the GOP. It seems you're going to have to make a difficult decision madam president.


	278. Chapter 278

Chapter 278

.

Congress passed the CPA, Child protection Act, in mid December. Given it's provision allowing for the death penalty president Montgomery had her doubts. She spoke with her wife that night.

.

Maggie: I don't say this often, but I agree with senator Collier. It's one thing to help people control evil urges. But if they still do that, to children, I don't mind seeing them executed.

Bianca: And how long before an innocent person gets executed?

Maggie: You signed legislation requiring the government to do DNA tests for any death row inmate that requests.

Bianca: That doesn't mean mistakes aren't still made. That's one reason why I opposse capitol punishment so much.

Maggie: I doubt this congress will pass anything like the CPA without some victory for the conservatives, Collier is right about that. And the next congress won't pass it at all.

Bianca: That's true. I supposse this will do the most good, I'll sign the CPA into law.


	279. Chapter 279

Chapter 279

.

After much consideration president Bianca Montgomery decided to sign the Child Protection Act into law. Given its provisions for the death penalty some believed that the liberal president was becoming more conservative, or perhaps it was trying to bridge gaps with the incoming republican congress. That hadn't really been Bianca's plan, but the fact was she would have to compromise more with Congress than before. For Christmas Bianca and Maggie once again had a lot of family over. They seemed to get along for her sake. Erica made a joke about wanting a pardon from her daughter, at least Bianca really hoped that her mother was joking. She tried to enjoy this family get together. Ishmael had a few weeks off from Harvard and was able to return. Gabby was doing better at Sidwell, she also took good care of her horse Spirit. David was still in North Korea, he had neither caused trouble nor was he evidently being held against his will. Erica was more content than she had been when she and Jackson first came to Washington, maybe she had finally settled into a life where she had to be the center of attention. Bianca chose to enjoy this time with her family. Soon she would be fighting with Congress most likely, and trying to convince the american people that she deserved a second term. That would not be easy, and victory was far from a sure thing. But she could enjoy this Christmas day.


	280. Chapter 280

Chapter 280

.

In early January 2023 Congress and the White House were preparing for the bi-partisan breakfast. It was an event at the beginning of each congress where they all ate with the president with no cameras around. Abe and Sarah were deciding who would sit near who. It was difficult remembering who hated who, especially with a crowd this large. The two of them were working late, on a particularly cold January night. And president Montgomery kept the heat down as a moral example for the rest of the country. That sounded like a good idea, but for senior staff working late it was as cold as the icy pits of Hell. Abe and Sarah decided to put some wood in the fire place and get a fire going. Between the cold, and their fatigue, they didn't realize that this was no longer a functioning fire place, more of an antique. By the time they realized this it was too late. The president and first lady were asleep, one floor and several rooms away, but if there was any chance of a fire in the building Secret Service would have to get them out until the fire was put out and there was no longer any danger of the building being destroyed. Sarah and Abe tried to put out the blaze before that happenned. But the smoke alarms went off. As they finished putting out the fire they knew that the president was being escorted onto the balcony, after midnight, on a particularly cold January night. Abe and Sarah wondered if they should flee the country before sunrise.


	281. Chapter 281

Chapter 281

.

Abe and Sarah came to work this morning. Sure enough at the staff meeting their boss, the president of the United States, seemed a bit angry.

.

Bianca: So, last night, it was so cold inside the White House that two normally intelligent people decided to burn the building down. Secret Service kept me on the balcony for five minutes, which felt much longer. When I'm finally allowed inside again I realize that my wife is at a medical conference so I can't get warm the way I'd like to. I can't get back to sleep, so I re-read the republican health plan. This may sound libe a dumd question, why do people buy health insurance?

Abe: So that they're not stuck with astronomical medical fees if and when they get sick.

Bianca: And why do they not have to pay such high costs?

Sarah: People buy insurance when they're healthy and the insurance company pays part of it when they're sick.

Bianca: Correct. Which raises the question of why Ford's bill gives people a $2,000 tax credit for healthcare, but removes regulations about what conditions the insurance companies have to pay for. The answer is not incompetance, the authors of this bill have all had their campaigns funded by insurance companies. In short, if you get sick, the insurance companies take $2,000 of american taxpayer money, and do nothing in return.

Conner: I'd be careful about saying that in public. Say the bill has flaws, but don't accuse Congress of that kind of corruption.

Bianca: Okay, but I'm vetoing the bill, I'll risk the over-ride. And by the way, part of my anger is directed at being awoken and sent into the cold at 1am.


	282. Chapter 282

Chapter 282

.

This was the first battle between the president and the new congress. In a few weeks the president would have to give the State of the Union address, and give lip service to bi-partisan cooperation. But for now, she had to make sure the republicans, and their future employers the insurance companies, didn't screw millions of americans out of healthcare. They had done a good job convincing the people that this was good for them, that they believed in free market solutions more than the president. In truth president Montgomery didn't mind free market solutions, provided they actually did something for the people. But this plan just handed the insurance companies taxpayer money and asked nothing in return. The bill would easily be passed with 218 votes. They would need 290 votes for an over-ride. The republicans only had 234 people in the House of Representatives, but there were quite a few conservative democrats who had just barely survived re-election and might be worried about allying too closely with a somewhat unpopular president. It was going to be close.


	283. Chapter 283

Chapter 283

.

Congress passed the republican healthcare bill early this morning. Although president Montgomery had ten days to sign or veto it, everyone knew she would veto it. They wanted to attempt their over-ride as quickly as possible, no sense delaying it. Sure enough the president vetoed the bill, and it was returned to Congress. The president and her senior staff waited anxiously for news. Chris Smith, secretary of labor and a repulican, tried reasoning with his former colleagues, convince them that this bill was bad for the american people. But he had little success, more democrats were voting for the over-ride than republicans voting against it With the president so unpopular, and the claim that this bill was basically a tax cut, it was going to be close. The final vote in the House was 285-150. Just five votes short of the required 290. It seemed the president had won a victory. Sarah cautioned Bianca that the veto would still look bad, that she was defying the will of the people. Ofcourse it could have been worse. If Congress had over-ridden the veto, she would have been seen as an ineffectual leader, and millions of americans would have been screwed out of health insurance. Bianca knew she might not be re-elected, but maybe she could say she lost because she did the right thing.


	284. Chapter 284

Chapter 284

.

With a few days until the State of the Union president Montgomery was given her most recent poll numbers.

.

Sarah: It's sort of a good news bad news situation. The good news is that Ford's failed attempt to over-ride the veto makes people question the GOP's confidence.

Bianca: How bad is the bad news?

Sarah: Your poll numbers put your approval ratings at around 31% or 32%. That's lower than the lowest approval ratings of 5 presidents.

Bianca: I'm with Churchill on this, having enemies means you stood for something.

Sarah: Unfortunately a number of potential republican presidential candidates are already saying that they have the better ideas, but you're blocking them. That could mean they win the White House next year. Not to mention, there are rumors that governor La Fleur is considering running.

Bianca: I thought he's a democrat.

Sarah: It would be a primary challenge. He disagrees with you on abortion and gun control. And he's been governor long enough that people can see the good results of his programs. I'm not entirely sure he can't win. At which point, you could run as an independant. A three way race between you, La Fleur, and one of these republicans. I'm honestly not sure who'd win the popular vote. But if no candidate gets 270 electoral votes, the republican congress would determine the next president. I think we all know who they'd choose.


	285. Chapter 285

Chapter 285

.

On the night of Febuary 6th 2023 president Montgomery delivered her State of the Union address in front of a congress controlled by the opposition party. Bianca talked about unity, coming together to do what was best for the american people. She tried talking about the reforms her administration had done regarding healthcare, education. Some democrats cheered this, but many gave only lukewarm applause, afraid of cheering the president too loudly. A few republicans cheered when she spoke against abortion, and in favor of personal responsibility. But a number of republicans had decided to skip the speech. Suppossedly it was because Bianca had piched multiple designated survivors, vice-president Ali, secretary Vinnick, secretary Douglas, and secretary Odonnell. These republicans were claiming they wanted their party represented, if the very worst happenned. Clearly bringing everyone together was easier said than done. Given the recent battle between the president and Congress, more were likely to occur soon. Bianca admitted that democracy wasn't always easy, but in the end it worked. Over the last two years an election ended the conflict over Kashmir. In the first elections of the independant state of Palestine they voted Hamas out and voted in those who would protect women's rights. The new independant state of Chechnya voted in a president who vowed to protect all ethnic groups. Democracy, for all it's faults, was still the worst system, except for all the other ones.


	286. Chapter 286

Chapter 286

.

After the State of the Union address there was a reception at the White House. News personalities had WHite House senior staff briefly debate the opposition on issues touched on by the president. Sarah debated NARAL on abortion and the NRA over gun control. Abe debated a retired general over foreign policy and with a CEO of a medica insurance company over the republican healthcare plan. Connr debated a spokeswoman from the ACLU over the president's suggestion that mandatory school uniforms could help students learn better. Overall it was a good reception, Bianca enjoyed meeting some of the honored guests. In particular a police officer who'd stopped a school shooting two weeks ago. It was always an honor to congragulate those who put their lives on the line to protect the people. But, as was often the case, the job forced president Montgomery to leave the party early. About an hour into the party Bianca was informed that five DEA agents had been kidnapped in Columbia. The perpetrators were the Columbian Resistance Front. The CRF started out as a radical marxist group decades ago. Then they got involved in drug-trafficking to finance their operations and devolved from there. Today they have become just another drug cartel though they occasionally espouse marxist rhetoric. At the moment they were demanding the release of their leader, Ramon Salaaar, or they would execute these five DEA agents.


	287. Chapter 287

Chapter 287

.

Upon her entering the Situation Room president Montgomery was immediately briefed on the situation by general Bowen.

.

Bowen: The CRF has captured five DEA agents and demanded the release of Ramon Salazaar within 24 hours, or they will kill the agents.

Bianca: Do we know who specifically is leading this on their side?

Bowen: Most likely Ramon's brother Hector. Hector became leader of this cartel when Ramon was arrested three months ago. Hector claims that Ramon is a political prisoner, but in reality the CRF is involved in drugs, guns, prostitution, even bootleg CDs.

Bianca: What are our options general?

Bowen: The agents were taken into the jungle, from there it becomes very difficult to know where they're being held. Trees make our satellites useless, and even legitimate agents i Colombia have a difficult time telling a farm house from a CRF safe house. We're attempting to listen in on radio transmissions, bribing local citizens for intel, so far no luck. With your permission madam president I'd like to begin prepping a seal team for a recovery mission.

Bianca: You have my authorization general. I hope and pray it will not be in vain.


	288. Chapter 288

Chapter 288

.

While they waited Bianca reviewed intel on Colombia. They were an ally in the war on drugs, but it hadn't produced much good results. Cocaine production was up significantly from when the alliance began, none of America's extradition requests had been honored. The only progress recently was that their attorney general reported that their agents embezzled three million dollars of the anti-drug money that America gave them. It was considered progress in that they usually didn't report it. During this time of tense waiting Bianca spoke with the president of Colombia. He was corrupt, but no more than most politicians. He also seemed to realize he needed America's support to stay in power. President Montgomery knew if he were removed from power, he could be replaced by someone who was an outright puppet of the cartels, or a hardliner who could impose fascist-like terror upon his country. For better or worse, it seemed they needed each other. And the president of Colombia seemed willing to cooperate. He offerred to release Ramon Salazaar, if president Montgomery so requested. Bianca was considering this, rather than tell five families that their loved one was never coming home. But, with six hours left in the deadline, general Bowen informed the president that they had a lead, an abandoned farm in the jungle where they believed the agents were being held. This was confirmed by both intercepted radio transmissions between the CRF, and local citizens who had been bribed. A seal team of nine was prepped and ready to go in, they just needed the president's authorization. This was the hardest part of the job, sending american soldiers into harm's way. But if Salazaar was released, she would be giving in to terrorism. If she did nothing than Hector Salazaar would kill five others. This seemed the best option, president Montgomery gave the green light for the rescue.


	289. Chapter 289

Chapter 289

.

More than two years of doing this job, and this part never got easier. In order to save five people, Bianca put an additional nine in danger. They were waiting in the Oval Office for word from Bogata. It was possible they were about to get word that all fourteen people were safe, it seemed equally possible they were about to get word that all fourteen were dead. Then there was any possible combination of rescues and deaths, such thing tend to happen in the chaos of battle. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they got word. The translator was holding the phone, prepared to give his president news as soon as their embassy gave it to him. The news came, they officially had eyes on them returning safely. Agents and seals, officially on american soil again. The oval Office erupted into cheers, it seemed the mission had been a complete success. But the cheers were premature, the translator interrupted the applause to give the whole story. The CRF had planted false intel to lure the seals into a trap. The nine navy seals had been captured. Once the CRF had all 14 hostages they divided them into three groups. The first group was one of the DEA agents and three of the seals. These four were released with a videotape. This tape showed the second group, two agents and three seals, being put in front of a firing squad, and murdered. The videotape then narrated, showed that they still had two agents and three seals. These last five would be executed if Salazaar was not released, if so they would be released. Bianca had tried to save everyone, now five people were dead.


	290. Chapter 290

Chapter 290

.

Bianca looked over their files, thought about what she had done. One agent was definitely coming home, he would have died if she had done nothing. Three seals who had gone into harm's way, they were coming home, but without Bianca's orders they wouldn't have survivor guilt. Two agents were dead, if she had asked for Salazaar to be released they would be alive. Three seals who died because president Montgomery asked them to go into harm's way. And now, two agents who had thus far survived were still in danger. Three seals that Bianca sent into harm's way were now in danger. She contemplated her options. There seemed little way to find the remaining five hostages before the deadline. Five were already dead, saying no would be condemning five more to death. The president of Colombia seemed willing to do this. He still needed America's support and the only progress under his time in office was that his agents stole three million dollars of U.S. taxpayer money and used it to visit Disneyworld, and reported it. Bianca didn't want to give in to terrorists who had just murdered five american soldiers, but she also didn't want to condemn five more americans to death. She contemplated sending a drone strike against the CRF compound, hopefully Hector Salazaar would be there personally. The problem was they weren't sure where it was, and they were likely to kill colomian civilians. Bianca made her decision. She called the president of Colombia, he could release Ramon Salazaar.


	291. Chapter 291

Chapter 291

.

The president of Colombia officially commuted Ramon Salazaar's sentance, many knew why he was released. But the CRF kept it's word and released the remaining five hostages. Bianca called the families of the five deceased. Their faces would haunt her dreams for years to come, and as it was she wasn't getting as much sleep as she probably did. Sometimes Bianca wondered if she should not seek a second term, then she wouldn't have to do these unpleasant tasks anymore. Two more years, then she could be retired. But Bianca looked at the other potential candidates, many of them seemed dis-honest, didn't care about the people they'd be serving. Reverand Calendar announced his candidacy in late Febuary. He cared about serving God and the american people, but he seemed unlikely to support same-sex marriage. Then there was governor La Fleur, who had some good ideas, but he was pro-gun and seemed to have little problem with abortion being so rampant. Syed Ali cared about the people, but with his age he was hesitant to run. Ultimately, despite this recent loss, Bianca still believed she was the best person for the job. It would be a difficult two years, and maybe she was arrogant for doing it, but Bianca vowed to keep doing her job for as long as the american people let her do it.


	292. Chapter 292

Chapter 292

.

By early March the snow was almost completely gone, and most hoped they were done with snow until at least November. Yet Congress was passing a bill setting asde funds for snow plowing next year. But it had a provision providing government funding for school vouchers, which president Montgomery strongly oppossed. Mayor Evans was invited to the White House to discuss the matter.

.

Bianca: I'm going to have to veto this, I'd like your support when I do.

Evans: But we need these funds.

Bianca: And you'll get them. We just need to do at least one round of the republicans passing it and me vetoing until they send a clean bill, with no school vouchers.

Evans: Actually, I support the school choice provision.

Bianca: If they're really worried about education they should agree to more funds for public education, not shipping the best and brightest off to private schools.

Evans: This is for special needs children, 500 of them, whom the public schools are unable to provide a proper education. I'm the only mayor in the country whose budget is controlled by Congress and the president. And you people never miss a chance to play politics with the city I'm trying to run.

Bianca: That's not what this is about.

Evans: Yes it is. And, with all due respect madam president, I went to a public school, you didn't.

Bianca: And you are a great example of what kind of children they can produce.

Evans: As is your vice-president, who also supports school vouchers for special needs children.

.

This discussion went on for some time. Evans had greatly improved public education in D.C., but there was still much to be done. Bianca wasn't giving up on public education, but maybe they couldn't yet handle certain special needs children just yet. Evans promised to help put out some of the fires when she faced criticism from within the party. Bianca knew she'd take a hit for this, but she agreed to sign this bill even with the school voucher provision.


	293. Chapter 293

Chapter 293

.

Bianca signed the bill into law, despite the school voucher provision. Predictably the democrats, particularly the teachers' union, strongly oppossed this. There were a few moderate conservatives who gave her credit, believed it might be a chance to bridge the gap between the two parties. Overall her approval rating was just under 30%, her lowest ever. As Sarah pointed out, this was lower than the lowest approval rating of nine presidents. Naturally governor La Fleur, with one year left in office, took this time to hold a press conference.

.

La Fleur: I liked Bianca Montgomery when she was a candidate. She said we would ever give up on public education, the idea that every american child deserves a decent education. So naturally I wonder why she now wants to ship off the best and brightest to private schools. I agreed with candidate Montgomery when she said that climate change is the number one problem facing the planet. So why has she given up on ethanol, just as it's showing results. I have always supported a woman's right to choose, but our president doesn't trust women to make choices regarding their own bodies. I believe in the right to protect your own families. But our president doesn't trust law abiding citizens with guns. Now, I won't say she hasn't done anything right. She did good work on the israeli-palestinian conflict, with Chechnya, Kaskmir. But ultimately I remember what my dear mother used to say, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." And so, I am officially announcing my candidacy for president of the UniteD States of America.


	294. Chapter 294

Chapter 294

.

In early April Abe had a meeting with DNC chairman Keeler. This likely had something to do with La Fleur's primary challenge.

.

Keeler: Thanks for agreeing to meet with me.

Abe: No problem.

Keeler: As you know La Fleur's primary challenge hurts the party. As it is the republicans, pretty much all of them, are running against this president. Some of her decisions have been pretty controversial. We need to have a united front.

Abe: Maybe you should have this conversation with the governor.

Keeler: I intend to. I'm going to try and broker a deal, how would the president feel about offering La Fleur a cabinet posting. Frankly, I don't think Stevens has done a good job over at HUD. If the president gets a second term, she should consider accepting Stevens' resignation.

Abe: Cabinet positions aren't for sale to prevent in-party fighting.

Keeler: La Fleur was Montgomery's first choice for HUD secretary, and he's done a good job alleviating poverty in Louisianna.

Abe: A lot of people are giving us advice about how to win re-election, I'll relay your suggestion to the president.


	295. Chapter 295

Chapter 295

.

Over the month of April 2023 president Montgomery recieved daily briefings on the current crises in Sangala. As clean drinking water became more scarce the fighting between the bawa government and the askari rebels resumed, and got even worse. Askari women were being rounded up, allegedly for supporting terrorism. Maggie said this was how it started last time, the rape camps were likely being set up again. These women were going to be raped by multiple assailants, and forced to carry the children of their enemies. President Deby was likely doing this out of sheer desperation, he feared the askari rebels were preparing to commit genocide against his people. This seemed to be a real possibility, some elements of the rebel army were considering allying with ISIS. If that happenned, the United States might have to again ally with the bawa government and Sangala would be the setting for a proxy war between America and ISIS. It would be the innocent civilians of Sangala who sufferred the most, either living under the apartheid-like government, or under a fundamentalist version of sharia law. And that assumed they'd be allowed to live, not everyone would be so fortunate. Bianca tried diplomacy, helping provide Sangala with clean water, medicine, food. But with both sides unable to appease the hardliners, peace seemed elusive. If America was to intervene further, the question became what should be done.


	296. Chapter 296

Chapter 296

.

President Montgomery had a meeting with secretary Douglas, secretary Vinnick, general Bowen, and vice-president Ali. They were discussing possible solutions to the ongoing conflict in Sangala.

.

Vinnick: It's mainly fighting over scarce resources, particularly water. In tough times people find it easier to fight along ethnic and religious lines.

Bianca: We've offerred to supply clean water, food, medicine. What is the problem on that?

Vinnick: The problem is that the hardliners control both the bawa government and the askari rebel army. We can try diplomacy, but to be honest I'm not optimistic about our chances on that front.

Bianca: What would happen if we sent soldiers to Sangala?

Douglas: wards what end?

Bianca: Preventing genocide, shutting down the rape camps. Ideally a liberal stable democracy in Sangala.

Vinnick: I understand everyone back to their corners. ut a liberal stable democracy in sub-saharan Africa. That would take at least two or three generations.

Bowen: In the meantime we'd be putting tens of thousands of american troops into a shooting gallery, in a part of the world that views us as infidels.

Douglas: ISIS would use this for propoganda, send their own fighters to escalate the conflict.

Bianca: I know there are serious dangers to intervening, are their plans for intervening in Sangala?

Bowen: We try to have plans for every concievable operation, including Sangala. Which plan to use would largely depend on if we can get support from our allies.

Bianca: I'd like to review the plans, and what risks they pose.


	297. Chapter 297

Chapter 297

.

Bianca looked over her options, none of which were without consequences. Doing nothing would mean oppression, possibly even genocide. Sending american troops would get many of them killed. If even one american soldiers deliberately killed one civilian, ISIS would have potential recruits lined up around the block. If the people of Sangala held real elections, after centuries of oppression, they might not choose a government that neccessarily upheld human rights. This was not an easy decision, Bianca talked it over with her wife.

.

Bianca: I don't know what to do. I stopped giving Deby's government weapons, but I couldn't change the past. We do nothing, they'll be commiting genocide with american weapons.

Maggie: And if you intervene, and massacres happen anyway, America gets blamed.

Bianca: Either way, innocent people die. Any intervention gives ISIS propoganda for recruitment. That could lead to terrorist attacks, maybe put our children in danger. Some believe we shouldn't intervene at all, that it's not our fight.

Maggie: Fair point. What do you think, is it our fight?

Bianca: We preach and proclaim human rights, how can we do that and turn a blind eye to this?

Maggie: I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared for myself, for our children. But I'm with you, no matter what. And I know you well enough to know you'll always do the right thing.


	298. Chapter 298

Chapter 298

.

It was now late April, almost May. President Montgomery was still pursuing diplomatic solutions to the conflict in Sangala. She was also trying to persuade certain allies in the United Nations to join this coalition, but few considered this to be their fight. Sangala was a mess, but it had never threatened to attack the United States. Bianca had a meeting with her senior staff, regarding the possibility of running for re-election.

.

Sarah: I'm not going to lie to you, it's not going to be easy. Your approval rating has risen a little, now around 34% or 35%. But a fair amount of the democratic party believes you should step aside and endorse La Fleur. And a good number of republicans still hate you for being gay and the vice-president for being muslim.

Abe: We all know you're not considering re-election when weighing options on Sangala. But, we should be prepared for backlash against you for it.

Bianca: The republicans would be the anti-war party. Ron Paul will be so thrilled.

Abe: After this country elected a pro-life democrat, a lot of pro-choicers went over to the republicans. A lot of their recent additions to Congress are pro-choice.

Bianca: Not any of the ones who could be their nominee next year.

Conner: Maybe, a number of pro-choicers automatically voted democrat last time, they won't do that next year. If they stay home and do laundry we could lose. And, if you choose to intervene in Sangala, there will be an anti-war movement. I can't say how large it will be, at first. But over time, as more american soldiers die, I believe that sentiment will grow.

Sarah: And public opinion is already divided over intervention.

Conner: We'll stand by you either way, but we'd be derilict in our duties if we didn't prepare you for what to expect.

Bianca: I appreciate that. Truth is, war, or whatever you want to call it, would take a lot of the president's time. Maybe if I don't run for re-election, I could focus on that, do what's right, not what's popular.


	299. Chapter 299

Chapter 299

.

On April 30th the fighting in Sangala reached genocidal levels. Mobs broke out, all over the country. The radio stations were calling on the askari to wipe out the bawa once and for all. President Montgomery made a decision. This night she addressed the nation, and the world. Her ambassador and secretary Vinnick had already told this message to both bawa and askari leadership. She was giving both sides just 48 hours to end the fighting, or America would be sending thousands of soldiers to stop them. Tomorow the president would be asking Congress for a formal decleration of war. She could have troops in a foreign country for up to 90 days without congressional approval. After that, short of approval from the legislative branch. The United Nations was assisting America in this endeavor, although few of it's members planned to send their own soldiers. Bianca said the plans would end genocide, and set up a stable democracy in Sangala. Officially America was going to be in Sangala for no more than five years, but Bianca didn't believe this anymore than the generals who devised the plans. Despite the ultimatum, it was clear that Sangala was at the point of no return. In 48 hours America would be at war with Sangala.


	300. Chapter 300

Chapter 300

.

Bianca knew she would face opposition for her ultimatum. She believed that if president Ortega had asked for approval to send troops to Sangala these republicans would have done so easily. Either way, it had to be done, and she didn't have the authority to do this long-term without congressional approval, so she couldn't voice her suspicions in private. Tomorrow she would need to try and convince enough house republicans, or up to one million lives could be lost. Tonight, in the residence, Bianca had to deal with Miranda's fears about this conflict.

.

Miranda: AJ's scheduled to comlete basic training in August. Will he be sent to Sangala?

Bianca: I don't know. If he's determined to be physically and mentally fit for deployment, then he likely will be sent there.

Miranda: He's only 19. You're the commander-in-chief. Can't you order him not to be deployed?

Bianca: AJ doesn't want special treatment. Besides, it wouldn't be right to to play favorites. I'm sorry Miranda, I know what he means to you. But these are the decisions I have to make.


	301. Chapter 301

Chapter 301

.

On Monday May 1st speaker Ford met with president Montgomery. He had no doubt she wanted his support in creating an official decleration of war. Outside the White House anti-war protestors, including sme groups Ford didn't get along with, were already making their opinions known. He wasn't sure how he was going to vote, but he felt it was his duty to ask questions of his president, if nothing else make her present good arguments for going to war.

.

Ford: Let me be blunt madam president. What exactly are we going to war over?

Bianca: To prevent genocide, prevent ISIS from forming a stronghold in Africa.

Ford: That much I understand, but it seems like you want to declare war on both sides in the conflict, one of which was our ally eight months ago.

Bianca: Deby is having askari women kidnapped, raped, in order to breed the askari out. That is also genocide. We let it happen, the more radical elements of the rebels will gain strength. It is still possible that Deby and Juma will end the rape camps and stop the genocide before the deadline.

Ford: We both know that they're not going to just surrender without a fight. We occupy a muslim-majority land ISIS will use that for recruitment.

Bianca: We let genocide happen, we lose credibility in the international community.

Ford: How many american soldiers will die?

Bianca: I wish I knew. I was hoping Congress would support my efforts at reforming veteran's affairs, particularly dealing with PTSD. If we let ISIS get a stronghold in Sangala, how many americans will die from terrorist attacks?

Ford: How many attacks will there be if we occupy Sangala? Can you give a convincing reason for going to war, one that's not just a lefty answer?

Bianca: Neighbors are swapping family members for the night.

Ford: I don't understand.

Bianca: They know that when the mob comes, they'll make people rape their own family members, wth promises to spare their lives for the night. That is what I'm trying to stop.


	302. Chapter 302

Chapter 302

.

Abe, Conner, and Sarah came to work early Tuesday morning. With the deadline approaching and no sign of the violence in Sangala stopping, it seemed likely that America would be at war in a matter of hours. Tonight president Montgomery would once again be addressing the nation, the world, to inform them that american troops were officially in Sangala. Abe, Sarah, and Conner were working on her speech for tonight, after which she would take questions from reporters, she needed to be prepared for these questions. These three were going over what points the president should touch upon in her speech.

.

Sarah: Sangala poses no real threat to America, they'll be comparing this to Iraq.

Conner: We're not making the same mistakes Bush made.

Sarah: No, but we might be making entirely new ones.

Conner: The soldiers who surrender will be given a pension. That won't go over well with the budget hawks but it will prevent men with military training from falling into the hands of ISIS.

Abe: What about the soldiers who come home with PTSD?

Conner: We've made some reforms to the department of veteran's affairs, but we need help from Congress to do more.

Sarah: If Congress stalls on that, I can portray them as the bad guys, if I have to.

Abe: When exactly can we expect real elections in Sangala?

Conner: Ideally within six months. Until then we can set up a provisional government.

Sarah: And if the people choose a government that doesn't support human rights?

Conner: We'll deal with it then.

Abe: If we make the announcement now, given the effort it will take from the president, won't a smart reporter ask "Madam president, do you plan to run for re-election?"

Sarah: At this point Ted Baxter would ask "Madam president, do you plan to run for re-election?"

Abe: So shouldn't we have a definite answer.


	303. Chapter 303

Chapter 303

.

Bianca waited nervously. The planes were nearing their destinations in Sangala. Their targets were all military, command and control centers, terrorist training camps, all soldiers had orders not to hurt civilians, to lay off hospitals and schools. American soldiers would be on the ground stopping genocide and shutting down the rape camps. Bianca still had some small hope of a peaceful resolution, but noone in her administration was particularly optimistic about that. And if Congress didn't authorize the subsequent occupation, they would be leaving an awful mess behind in Sangala. The deadine had officially passed a few minutes ago, but she was waiting for final confirmation that neither side was backing down. Then the call came, rather than backing down both Deby and Juma had ordered their soldiers to keep fighting. It was too late to stop now, all the president could do now was wait for news that the planes had hit their targets, that the invasion had begun. For better or worse, America was essentially at war with Sangala.


	304. Chapter 304

Chapter 304

.

It was now 7:08pm. At 8pm president Bianca Montgomery was going to address the nation to officially announce that America was now at war with Sangala. She was being given constant updates on the initial invasion. So far it was going as well as could be expected, the terrorist training camps and the command and control centers had been neutralized, no civilian deaths so far. Conner came into the Oval Office with two copies of her speech.

.

Conner: The two speeches are essentially the same, with one exception. One is for if you decide to run for re-election, one if you don't. Have you made a decision?

Bianca: I don't know. Vice-president Ali doesn't want to run, and I'm not thrilled with La Fleur. Then ofcourse there are the republicans. Am I arrogant to think I'm the best choice to run the country.

Conner: I think you need a certain amount of arrogance to run for president. But if you think you're the only one qualified, that would be going too far.

Bianca: This is what thay'll remember me for. If it goes bad, I'll be leaving a big mess for the next guy. If it goes well, they'll say I started the war, my successor ended it.

Conner: I like to think you'll be remembered as a diplomat who solved the israeli-palestinian conflict, Chechnya, Kashmir. Saved social security, expanded healthcare.

Bianca: I guess we'll find out. I know I don't have much time to decide, but I still haven't made a decision on re-election. I guess you've heard advice from a lot of sources.

Conner: I have. I just tell them "The president is making a televised address tonight. I'd watch."


	305. Chapter 305

Chapter 305

.

It was almost 8pm, president Montgomery made her way to the briefing room. The reporters were all here, ready to take notes regarding their president's speech. Before she went out Sarah gave her one last piece of advice.

.

Sarah: Susan Williams is in the room.

Bianca: She wrote that book on Sangala right?

Sarah: Yes. She was her newspaper's correspondant in Sangala for five years. When you open it up to questions call on her first.

Bianca: Why?

Sarah: Her question will be about the conflict, she will ask about any point you might have missed in your address. If you call on any other reporter the question will be about your possible re-election campaign.

Bianca: I have to answer that question at some point.

Sarah: Yes, but this could give you a few extra minutes, if you need it.

.

Bianca began her speech. The conflict had begun, it was going as well as could be expected. It was morally important for America to defend human rights around the globe, even when abuses were being committed y former allies. When it ended she opened it up to questions. Although she saw Susan Williams in the crowd, Bianca allowed a different reporter to ask the first question. Sure enough the question was "Madam president, do you plan to run for re-election." This question had to be asked eventually, no point in putting it off any longer. Bianca answered with one word "Yes."


	306. Chapter 306

Chapter 306

.

After saying that she intended to run for re-election president Montgomery called on Susan Williams, she did indeed ask aout Sangala, a few points the president had missed in her initial address. This press conference lasted almost two hours, then the president got another update from the joint chiefs. Deby's soldiers weren't putting up much of a fight, but they also weren't surrendering. They were just taking off their uniforms and going home. Ideally they wanted to avoid the conflict altogether. But it was also possible they knew they couldn't defeat the american army in conventional war and were planning a guerilla insurgency. Only time would tell. Bianca didn't return to the residency until after midnight. Suprisingly Maggie wasn't in their bed. Bianca was informed that the first lady was sleeping in the queen's bedroom tonight. Apparently it wasn't too uncommon for the president and first lady to sleep in seperate bedrooms. The president's job often required them to get up at 5am and not go to sleep until 11pm, which could be difficult on anyone who slept in the same bed. Maggie might be sleeping in a different room simply because she wanted to get some sleep tonight, or she was angry at her wife for announcing her re-election plans without discussing it with her. Bianca knew she'd have a big day tomorrow, between the invasion and possible problems in her marriage. But for now, she definitely needed some sleep.


	307. Chapter 307

Chapter 307

.

By the evening of May 3rd most of the country was talking about the invasion. Ishmael was in a unique position, not only because he was a naturalized citizen from Sangala, but because his mother had ordered the invasion. Many at Harvard felt the need to tell Ishmael their opinion, not caring whether he wanted it or not. On this evening he was driving back from the library, when a police car signaled for him to pull over. He hadn't been drinking, and was fairly certain he wasn't above the speed limit. It was possible he was being pulled over for driving while black, but there was little he could do but pull over as officer Hanson came to the car. Ishmael was beginning to regret not letting his Secret Service agent drive. Still, he didn't like special treatment, so he asked the agent not to say anything while he sorted this out.

.

Ishmael: Is there a problem officer?

Hanson: You were doing 41 miles per hour in a 40 mile an hour area.

Ishmael: I apologize, I didn't realize.

Hanson: Liscence and registration please.

Ishmael: Yes sir.

.

Ishmael gave the officer his liscence and registration, and submitted to a breathalyzer, which he passed.

.

Hanson: Since you haven't been drinking, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Please drive more carefully.

Ishmael: Thank you sir, I will.

Hanson: One last thing. Just let your mother know we have no business being in Sangala, it's just more trouble than it's worth.


	308. Chapter 308

Chapter 308

.

When Bianca got to the residence on May 3rd her wife seemed upset. This was the first time they spoke since Bianca told the country she was running for a second term, but that wasn't why Maggie was angry.

.

Maggie: Ishmael called, he got pulled over by the Boston PD.

Bianca: Why?

Maggie: For driving 41 in a 40 zone, at least that was the official story. This officer let him off with a warning, but he felt the need to tell Ishmael that we shouldn't be in Sangala.

Bianca: Stupid cop.

Maggie: I'll say. You don't listen to your own wife on these things, he thinks he would listen after he threatens our son.

Bianca: I listen to you Maggie. When I was running you said you would stand by me, as long as I tried to end the suffering in Sangala.

Maggie: Maybe I didn't think the police would be threatening Ishmael over this.

Bianca: I'll speak to Ishmael tonight, ask him myself it was a threat, or just someone giving his opinion.

Maggie: I also hoped that, now that we're in Sangala, you could just focus on this for the next 20 months, and not run for re-election. Let Syed Ali or William La Fleur, or even God help me a republican, take over after that.

Bianca: I can't just make a mess and expect the next president to clean it up.

Maggie: It doesn't have to be you.

Bianca: Yes, it does.


	309. Chapter 309

Chapter 309

.

Over the next week president Montgomery was faced with a number of difficulties. While it seemed like the capitol would fall by the end of May, ISIS was calling on its "Holy warriors" to go to Sangala to fight the americans. U.S. forces had shut down most of the rape camps. In one case they had to make a deal with the officers in charge of the camp. They knew that they'd almost certainly be killed by the askari for what they had done to their women. They threatened to slaughter the women inside, unless they were granted immunity and assylum in America. President Montgomery agreed to this, as well as assylum for their families, and the prisoners of the camp. Bianca was aware that these women, and their unborn children, were also in danger of being exterminated in the name of racial purity. Although Maggie had expressed reservations about a second term, she was dedicated to helping these people. She agreed to work with her sister-in-law Kendall and the Marissa center to help these people and other refugees resettle. Ironically prisoners of the rape camps, and their former guards, might run into each other in their new lives in America. That would be incredibly awkward, but perhaps the best bad scenario possible. This was one of many issues that Congress had a problem with regarding the invasion. Another was the president's promise to give pensions to those enemy soldiers who surrendered. The only other solution would be to give trained killers no job and no legitimate way to earn a living. Without this pension they would likely either form criminal syndicates like the former KGB and red army formed the russian Bratva. Or they woul join the radical insurgents like iraqi soldiers did after Bush disbanded the iraqi army. This was difficult to explain to american taxpayers, and Congress still hadn't given the president an official decleration of war. 90 days might be enough time to defeat the two armies and arrest Deby and Juma for their respective crimes against humanity. But it wasn't enough time to set up a liberal democracy, at least not a stable one.


	310. Chapter 310

Chapter 310

.

May 29th was memorial day in America. The day when this country honored those who'd made the ultimate sacrifice. In this case, it had been less than a month since America invaded Sangala. The capitol had fallen, Deby was in hiding somewhere, as was general Juma. As it was, 45 american soldiers had already died in this conflict. President Montgomery tried to honor their sacrifice, and the sacrifice of others like them, in her speech. As usual, the White House had a naturalization ceremony, where immigrants officially became citizens. Ishmael had come home, having finished the term and had a few months off. He seemed okay with the incident with officer Hanson, admitted he might have slightly gone over the speed limit without realizing it. Gabby would be completing grammer school in a few weeks, around which time Bianca was scheduled to officially announce her re-election campaign. Today was a fairly pleasant day at the Montgomery White House. Sarah spoke with Abe's wife Amy. Sarah feared Amy didn't like her, or maybe she was just being paranoid. During their talk Amy confronted Sarah about this in private.

.

Amy: I'll be blunt, are you in love with my husband?

Sarah: I don't sleep with married men, and I'm pretty sure he's never cheated on you. It is clear that he loves you and your children.

Amy: You didn't answer my question.

Sarah: It's the only answer you get.


	311. Chapter 311

Chapter 311

.

In June Maggie began working with sangalan refugees. Working with these refugees really put things in perspective for Maggie. When she and Ishmael came to America, she couldn't afford a place to stay, she took a job at the hospital and slept in the on-call room. When Bianca found out, and Maggie was ordered to leave this place, Bianca ofcourse offered her an Ishmael her spare room, and things developed from there. Even then, as poor as Maggie considered herself, she hadn't known poverty like these sangalan refugees. Maggie had ofcourse spent over two years working in the refugee camps, but being in America, the land of plenty, somehow Maggie had begun to once again take things for granted. Going a few days of not having ones favorite food seemed irrelevant when speaking to children who had eaten garage off the streets, on days when they ate anything. Maggie's sister-in-law Kendall was very good at managing the Marissa Center, a lot of people were being helped by this organization. Maggie also remembered, when she and Bianca were getting back together. Kendall had encouraged it, believing Maggie was the best person to help Bianca recover after Marissa's murder. Kendall had made it clear to Maggie that she was willing to forgive Maggie for cheating on Bianca all those years ago, but not forget. Maggie had vowed to herself never to make that mistake again. Working with refugees again, Maggie knew her anger at Bianca was really irrelevant. And, in truth, maybe Bianca Montgomery was the best person to help people like this. Maggie decided to stop being selfish and support her wife in this endeavor.


	312. Chapter 312

Chapter 312

.

In early June president Montgomery recieved her daily briefing on the situation in Sangala. During this particular briefing general Bowen informed her of a suprising development.

.

Bowen: Our sources tell us that general Juma has put out feelers to ISIS. A few of their leaders are going to Sangala next week to try and negotiate an official alliance. Their meeting is scheduled for next week, and we know the exact location.

Bianca: We can use this to capture or kill the terrorist leaders?

Bowen: Yes madam president. With your permission I'd like to begin training a seal team for this mission.

Bianca: You have my permission general. Where exactly is their meeting?

Bowen: In the home of one of Juma's footsoldiers. We believe Juma plans to use local children as human shields, but a seal team should be able to move in and neutralize the targets without collateral damage.

Bianca: Where is the seal team to be trained?

Bowen: South Carolina.

Bianca: I'd like to meet them before they leave.

Bowen: Very well. There is something else madam president. This information comes from one of general Bashir's bodyguards.

Bianca: Bashir is one of Juma's liuetenants?

Bowen: Yes. According to him Bashir wants Juma removed. He claims that, if Bashir were in charge of the askari rebels, he'd be more willing to resolve the conflict peacefully.

Bianca: Are we certain the offer comes from Bashir?

Bowen: No, we don't know if the bodyguard speaks for the general.

Bianca: We also don't know if this isn't just a power struggle within the rebel army, even if the offer's legitimate we don't know if Bashir can control the hardliner elements.

Bowen: No we don't. We do know that Juma believes in exterminating all bawa, christians, homosexuals. Unfortunately, if Juma is taken alive, his followers would likely take hostages to try and force his release. And if we cannot set up a stable government, the new regime might grant him clemency. Despite Juma's hatred of democracy, he could concievably be elected in a new Sangala. Madam president, I think you should give real thought to not taking Juma alive.


	313. Chapter 313

Chapter 313

.

Bianca Montgomery went to South Carolina and observed the seals training. 27 men would be sent to Sangala to kill or capture Juma and his ISIS allies. Officially it was a kill or capture mission because America didn't kill enemies trying to surrender. But it seemed unlikely that ISIS leaders would allow themselves to be taken alive. Juma might, assuming ISIS let him live in the heat of them moment. As Bianca observed the training it seemed a bit similar to lasar tag, or capture the flag. While such things seemed childish, the truth was they helped these seals maintain the skills and alertness they would need to stay alive when the action started. Bianca was a bit nervous, these were the ones who would be risking their lives in a few days. She spoke with Ron Samuels, the squad leader who'd be leading these men into battle.

.

Bianca: You believe these men can all handle themselves?

Samuels: Yes madam president. They've all recieved good physical and mental training, some of it from myself. In truth, it's the first mission for some. You never know for certain how they'll react until the battle actually starts. I take the safety of my team seriously, I wouldn't allow them to come if I didn't believe they could handle it. We believe Juma is using children as human shields, but we can clear the rooms. Some of my team speak hausu as well as natives. But to be honest, I don't believe any of the ISIS leaders will allow themselves to be taken alive.

Bianca: And Juma?

Samuels: Hard to tell.

Bianca: Do what you have to do to protect your men. Obviously children are not to be harmed but if it's a choice between these soldiers or a genocidal lunatic, do what you have to do.


	314. Chapter 314

Chapter 314

.

Waiting was the hardest part. In a few hours Samuels and his team of navy seals would be in Sangala. 27 men, for the moment there were no female seals, were putting their lives on the line to stop a genocidal lunatic. For now there was nothing she could do but wait and pace nervously. Bianca read the intelligence reports multiple times, and Gabby's final elementary report card. Hard to believe her youngest daughter was starting highschool soon. Having a horse to take care of seemed to help her get better grades and fulfill her community service requirements. In a few days the family was coming to D.C. to celebrate. Even Maggie was no longer mad at her for running again. Things in her family were going better, hopefully it was also a sign that the mission would be successful. Then, after the hours of nervous pacing, the news came. The look on general Bowen's face said it wasn't all good. The mission had been successful. General Juma was dead, as were three ISIS leaders. No civilians had been killed or seriously injured. But there had been a casualty on the american side. Ron Samuels, leader of the squad on this mission, had been killed on the line of duty. The body was being returned for burial at Arlington.


	315. Chapter 315

Chapter 315

.

She had only met Ron Samuels once, but Bianca insisted on going to the airport when his body was brought back. A young man named Henderson was accompanying the body, they spoke briefly.

.

Bianca: He was a good man.

Henderson: Yes he was madam president. He trained me, it was far from easy. But I probably wouldn't be alive if he was too easy.

Bianca: I'm sorry I had to send you all over there.

Henderson: I understand why, Juma was a genocidal lunatic. It's what we all signed up for, we all knew it might one day go down like this.

Bianca: Are you going to be okay?

Henderson: Yeah. I'm going to Sameuls' funeral, want to make sure his husband is okay. After that, I've been given leave to be with my wife and new baby.

Bianca: Congragulations, you should take some time off for your family.

Henderson: Thank you madam president. Good luck with everything.

Bianca: Thank you for your service.


	316. Chapter 316

Chapter 316

.

Note: I've noticed I seem to have some new readers. One person read over 150 chapters yesterday. I'm either flatterred, or Homeland Security is collecting a list of all the seditious statements I've made online. So, if I stop posting and seem to abandon this story entirely, let me all save you some time wondering. It means Trump's goons put me in a shallow grave.

.

Although president Montgomery had said she running for a second term it was still tradition for any candidate to make an official announcement. She chose a farming community in her home state of Pennsylvania. It seemed a good idea to make this announcement from a rural community, seem like she was reaching out to conservatives. Pennsylvania was a swing state with a fair amount of electoral votes. Bianca getting the democratic nomination wasn't a sure thing, and even if she did the republican candidate, whoever that turned out to be, might beat her in the general election. But Bianca felt confident that she could do it, and she believed she was the best qualified to really help the people. And so, on June 17th Bianca Montgomery officially announced her candidacy for a second term for the presidency of the United States of America.


	317. Chapter 317

Cha[ter 317

.

The day after Bianca announced her candidcay for re-election her chief of staff Conner met with DNC chairman Keeler.

.

Conner: What are you hearing?

Keeler: People have mixed emotions on our president. The right hates her common sense gun-control, the left hates her anti-choice stance.

Conner: The center likes her for these things.

Keeler: For now. The anti-war movement is growing wihin the party, and La Fleur is taking advantage. If Congress doesn't approve of the occupation soon, that will be a major blow to her administration. It was clever to make the announcement just after killing Juma and the ISIS leaders, she had some favorable press for a little while.

Conner: You think the president had people killed for political gain?

Keeler: No. I think she had them killed because they were a threat to America, re-election probably wasn't even on her mind. That's why she needs people like us. We're like Roy Disney.

Conner: Walt Disney's brother?

Keeler: Yes. Walt had the great big ideas, but the practical neccessity of making money was never his strength. Without Roy, Walt would have gone broke many times over. I will support our nominee in next year's election. If you want that to be Bianca Montgomery, you need to convince her to play it somewhat safe.


	318. Chapter 318

Chapter 318

.

In late June president Montgomery met with speaker Ford about the american military presence in Sangala. There was still a little over a month left in the deadline, but time was quickly running out.

.

Ford: My constituents have a problem with you giving pensions to trained killers.

Bianca: It's an incentive to get them to surrender. Would you prefer trained killers with no income, no purpose, and no legal way to earn a living?

Ford: I would prefer not having so many of our soldiers in danger over there.

Bianca: As would I. Every diplomatic option was exhausted before we sent in troops.

Ford: We shut down the rape camps, stopped genocide. Juma and a few of his ISIS buddies have met Allah's judgement, and Deby has been overthrown. I say we leave while we still can. We can set up elections within a month.

Bianca: Sangala is still a mess. We leave now, we leave it open to genocide and ISIS.

Ford: Not for nothing, but ISIS had no foothold in Sangala till we invaded.

Bianca: But genocide and rape camps were there.

Ford: Realistically, madam president, how long do you expect us to be in Sangala?

Bianca: Five years. Ideally four if we can train new sangalan security forces.

Ford: How often do things go ideally. I'll be blunt, the lives of american soldiers means more to me than sangalan civilians, and I still have grave doubts about keeping us there. There will be a vote on authorizing force, but I won't support it.


	319. Chapter 319

Chater 319

.

The month of July 2023 was eventful for the Montgomery administration. The president lobbied Congress to approve the occupation of Sangala. The State department was attempting to negotiate an alliance with general Bashir, to keep the hardliners under control and prevent genocide. President Deby was still in hiding, although he occasionally made tapes for state television claiming he was still the legitimate president of Sangala. La Fleur was proving to be a serious contender for the democratic nomination, Bianca agreed to a primary debate, scheduled for late August. It was unusual for a sitting president to have to agree to a primary debate, but a part of Bianca believed the people deserved this debate, find out where the candidates stood. In late July Congress voted on the authorization. Both anti-war and pro-war people demonstrated outside Congress. By a slim vote they voted to approve the occupation, but only for one year. A number of those who voted yes made it clear that if the war didn't turn out well over the next year, they would not vote to continue it next year. Bianca knew that they were waiting to see how popular the occupation was, and which vote would get them re-elected. But, at least for now, Bianca could keep Sangala stable and prevent genocide.


	320. Chapter 320

Chapter 320

.

It was August 19th, 2023. Ishmael had returned to Harvard, Gabby would be starting highschool at Sidwell in a few weeks. Today president Montgomery was preparing for her first, and possibly only, primary debate against governor La Fleur. As she and her staff prepared for the debate in three days Secret Service agent Ira Levinson informed her of a situation.

.

Levinson: A group calling itself "Students Against Sexual Coersion" is planning a protest outside the university the night of the debate. They're the radical fringe part of the pro-choice movement.

Bianca; I take it they disagree with my right to life beliefs?

Levinson: Yes. They also seem to have issues with people concieved through rape. Your recent assylum to refugees from the sangalan rape camps, seems to have energized them. We can't rule out the possibility that they'll try to assasinate you at the event. I'd like to suggest we enter through an alternate route.

Bianca: Probably a good idea. You say these guys have issues with people concieved in rape, what specifically?

Levinson: I can show you their online manifesto, but you're not going to like it.

Bianca: You've just told me they might try to kill me, I assume I won't like what they have to say. But yeah, if they have issues with my daughter, my sister, our vice-president, I shouldn't be suprised. I need to know what they're saying.


	321. Chapter 321

Chapter 321

.

Agent Levinson was right when he said that the president wouldn't like what the SASC said in their online manifesto. Still, Bianca knew she needed to read it, whatever it said.

.

"So much misery could have been avoided if only abortion had been legal a few years earlier. After 14 year old Erica Kane was sexually assaulted she could have ended her pregnancy. Instead she was forced to give birth to a child, and despite her best efforts to send it away, Erica's rape baby found her, caused much trouble. The result was that when Erica's other daughter Bianca also became the victim of sexual assault, her half-sister manipulated her into keeping it. Bianca had wanted to end this pregnancy, but Kendall talked her into having it. And from this, Bianca Montgomery began her spiral towards opposing any reproductive rights. She married a woman who had herself adopted a product of mass rape. It would have been one thing for them to live out their lives like this in private, but Bianca Montgomery vowed to protect all of these bastard spawn. Her adminstration includes a vice-president who was concieved from a jewish man raping an ara woman. The current head of the FBI's task force on sex crimes is a man concieved through incest, his own mother is also his half-sister. And let's not forger the first daughter, speaking at her mother's campaign events, bragging about eing a child of rape. Do we really think that such mongrels will support reproductive rights? And, most recently, our president welcomed the pregnant survivors of sangalan rape camps, discouraged them from terminating their pregnancies, and also welcomed their rapists. This will undoubtedly continue the legacy of rape for generations to come. We must protect ourselves, and our country, by any means neccessary.


	322. Chapter 322

Chapter 322

.

This online manifesto made Bianca very angry. They were using disgusting language against her daughter, her son, her sister. And they seemed to be calling for all such individuals to be murdered. Admittedly they hadn't crossed the line to calling for murder, so the Justice department couldn't prosecute them for this, unfortunately, but it seemed they were trying to inspire murder. Miranda and Ishmael already had a Secret Service agent each, Bianca assigned one more to each of them. She also offerred one for Kendall, but her sister was stubborn and refused protection. Some of these idiots were protesting at the university the night of the debate. Along with the usual homophobic and islamophobic idiots, Secret Service wouldn't let her enter the normal route. President Montgomery and governor La Fleur had agreed what issues they would debate. They would debate gun ownership, school vouchers, ethanol subsidies, and abortion. All issues, where they seemed to disagree. La Fleur would almost certainly denounce the lunatics calling for the murder of people concieved in rape, just as Bianca denounced those who blew up clinics and shot abortion doctors. Most people, on either side of the issue, were much more moderate, didn't support either lunatic fringe. The two candidats shook hands, and prepared to debate the issues.


	323. Chapter 323

Chapter 323

.

President Bianca Montgomery and governor Bill La Fleur debated the issues on this night.

.

La Fleur: Climate change is the number one problem facing this planet today. Our president said the same thing four years ago. So it naturally begs the question as to why, as president, she ended subsidies for ethanol.

Bianca: The answer is simple, it wasn't working. Despite decades of research and experiments it always took more oil to manufacture and transport ethanol than we saved by using it. My administration has been focusing more on solar, wind, and other alternate sources. I admit, I was wrong when I said that ethanol was a viable strategy, so we move on to other ideas.

.

La Fleur: I believe in public education, not just shipping off the best and brightest to private schools. As governor I worked with the state assembly to direct more of Lousianna's state budget towards public education, and I believe we need to do the same for our federal budget.

Bianca: I agree, and I have worked with Congress to increase our federal budget for public education. However, we cannot ignore that some public schools are ill-equipped to deal with special needs children. I believe in helping all of our children, even when that means accepting that the opposition party has a good idea.

.

La Fleur: I support the right of law abiding citizens to own fire-arms, our president disagrees with me on this.

Bianca: Because guns are more likely to be used by the perpetrators of rape and murder, not those protecting themselves from the criminals. And law abiding citizens are more likely to accidentally shoot a family member than an intruder. That is why I opposse private ownership of guns.

.

La Fleur: Reproductive choice is a human right. Let me be clear, I do not support the murder of people who share different political beliefs, or were concieved in rape. The decision to carry a child to term, or not, is solely the right of the pregnant woman. I believe all have the right to decide what to do with their own bodies.

Bianca: Really governor, do you believe heroin should be legal?

La Fleur: I support treatment over lengthy prison terms.

Bianca: As do I, but I don't support it's legalization. Do you?

La Fleur: No.

Bianca: Nor do I. I also support mandatory vaccinations for children, Do you believe in mandatory vaccinations?

La Fleur: For those in public schools, yes.

Bianca: So you don't believe an individual has an absolute right to their own body. We just disagree on where to draw the line.

La Fleur: That is a fair assesment madam president.


	324. Chapter 324

Chapter 324

.

After the president and the governor finished the debate they had the ceremonial handshake as their relatives came out on stage and hugged them. Bianca and her main staff checked the immediate results. Most of the talking heads believed that the president had won, but it seemed that La Fleur presented opinions that the majority of americans agreed with. Bianca gained a slight bump as a result of the debate, but La Fleur had a slight lead in the democratic polls. She still had a few months to convince the party she should get the nomination again, but she still had a way to go in convincing the american people she deserved a second term. Those who disliked her administration were very vocal in their oinions. For most of her life, hardly a day went by when the president wasn't burned in effigy. Bianca campaigned for this job, knowing how bad the criticism got, and her own experiences with the tabloids had made Bianca stronger, she knew she could handle criticism. But something would soon happen that would test even Bianca Montgomery's strength, people were planning an assasination.


	325. Chapter 325

Chater 325

.

Vice-president Syed Ali was planning to speak at a town hall meeting on September 2nd. Miranda wanted to attend this, her mothers were uncertain about allowing her there.

.

Miranda: I think it would be fun to hear the vice-president spak at a town hall.

Maggie: We're just a bit nervous, given what some of the lunatic fringe has said about you.

Miranda: Should we really let these lunatics decide what we can and cannot do.

Bianca: We shouldn't but it is an unavoidable part of my job.

Miranda: I have Secret Service protection, so does the vice-president. Between that, and the metal detectors at the town hall, I should be fine. I never bragged about being a child of rape, but I also don't think I should be ashamed of something I didn't do. These idiots are saying I'm responsible for generations of abuse.

Maggie: You know that's not true. If abuse continues over generations it's because children see the abuse and grow up thinking it's normal

Bianca: That's true. I saw enough of that at the Marissa Center to know it has everything to do with nurture, nothing to do with nature.

Miranda: I know. And I don't want these bullies to think they can frighten us into backing down.

Bianca: I can't tell if you're brave, or just young. You can go, provided you take a few extra agents to protect you.

Miranda: That sounds fair.


	326. Chapter 326

Chapter 326

.

On the night of Saturday September 2nd vice-president Ali spoke at a town hall in West Virginia. It was a good opportunity to speak with average americans, and for them to press for answers from the man who was a heartbeat away from becoming president. Miranda was also here, with her boyfriend AJ. AJ had completed his training and was officially a marine. Soon he's be shipping out to Sangala. This was an odd choice for one of their final dates, but they weren't neccessarily an average couple. During the meeting a young man named Marcus pressed the vice-president for answers on Sangala.

.

Marcus: Noone is denying that Sangala is a mess. But some of us feel it's not our fight. And that the president is putting american lives in danger.

Ali: If we had not intervened, than it's entirely possible that the fanatical elements of the rebel army, would have completely wiped out the bawa people, the christians in Sangala, and any askari moderates and mixed race individuals.

Marcus: That doesn't negate my point that it's not our problem.

Ali: You say that our intervention has put american lives in danger. Aside from committing genocide, ISIS would have been able to establish a base of operations in Sangala, similar to what the taliban and alqueda did in Afghanistan in the 1990s.

Marcus: But ISIS has been using our intervention for propoganda and recruitment. And that in turn may lead to terrorist attacks against America, similar to 9/11 in the future.

Ali: Yes. Our fight against alqueda, ISIS, and future terrorist groups is long-term, and multi-sided. Peace efforts such as the two-state solution regarding Israel and Palestine, the election that resolved the conflict over Kashmir, and convincing Russia that Chechnya should be a sovereign nation. These have convinced many arund the world that America is not an enemy of islam and made it more difficult for ISIS and other groups to recruit new members. This is not a short-term strategy, and sometimes it takes awhile before results can be clearly identified. But, even with these things, some will choose the most insane, hardcore, anti-american terrorist group possible. That is why we need to prevent them from getting a strong-hold in Sangala. In addition to preventing genocide we have been very careful to avoid killing civilians ourselves. By working with general Bashir we hope to be able to rein in the hardliners and set up a stable liberal democracy that protects the human rights of all in Sangala.


	327. Chapter 327

Chapter 327

.

The town hall meeting continued for several hours. Vice-president Ali wanted to answer all of the people's questions. It was clear he wasn't convincing many minds, most of them either already agreed or disagreed with his views. Either way, they deserved to have honest answers from their elected leaders. Although some of them were teenagers, most of them would be old enough to vote next November. One way or another, they would let the Montgomery administration know exactly what they thought of their work. This was democracy in action. It could be frustrating at times, but it was still the best system human beings had yet developed. As the meeting ended the vice-president walked away with Miranda and AJ. Miranda seemed to think of the vice-president as an uncle. Secret Service scanned the crowd. They would have preferred moving them to the limo quickly, but he wanted to shake hands. Miranda also enjoyed meeting people like this, she seemed to have a knack for politics. Most of these people were friendly, a bit nervous meeting the vice-president and first daughter. But there was one person in this crowd. He was being watched by his partners in crime. They couldn't see their target, he had to signal when to fire. As soon as he gave the signal, these two, stationed in a building across the street, fired their guns into the crowd.


	328. Chapter 328

Chapter 328

.

Bianca Montgomery was in the residence of the White House. She was reading, waiting for Miranda to come home. Miranda was with her Secret Service detail, as safe as she possibly could be, but Bianca would ofcourse be a little worried until she could actually see her daughter come home. Then it happenned. Secret Service got the signal to secure the first family. Bianca prayed this ws just a drill. They brought Maggie, Gabby, and little Frankie to the bunker below the White House. Ishmael was being secured in Boston. President Montgomery was ofcourse brought to the situation room. General Bowen and the others would be here soon. Bianca was ofcourse brought up to speed. Someone had just tried to murder the vice-president. Both shooters were dead, but there may have been others involved, who were still at large. Noone knew if this was the action of a small terrorist group, or a foreign power. It was quite possible that the war in Sangala had now expanded to include another nation. As important as all that was, Bianca needed to know that Miranda was okay. She was, and being taken home. Miranda was vomiting in the limo, likely from all the stress, but she would be fine. However, vice-president Syed Ali had been shot. Secret Service couldn't say, one way or another, whether he would survive the night.


	329. Chapter 329

Chapter 329

.

The doctors had prepared for this. Given their proximity to the White House they had drills in case something happenned to the president and/or the vice-president. At first they thought it was just another drill. That usually meant Secret Service was evaluating them, they wanted those records to look good. But it soon became clear this was no drill. The vice-president really had been shot, and his life was now in their hands.

.

President Montgomery was briefed on possible retaliation. If this was a coordinated attack, someone was likely planning to murder her, family members, high ranking government officials. The only other attack thus far was a homicide-bombing in Israel. It was likely the work of Hamas. There was the fear that Hamas would launch more attacks, and that Israel would launch rockets into Palestine in retaliation. Bianca asked to speak with president Jarrah. Hopefully he could be convinced to hand the perpetrators over to Israel, avoid further bloodshed. It was still unclear whether any major terrorist group was behind the shooting. It felt somewhat awkward to be focusing on this, while a friend was fighting for his life, but that was her job.

.

AJ held Miranda's hand while they waited for news about the vice-president. Secret Service had them secured in this waiting room. The television was showing news coverage of the shooting, coming up with all sorts of conspiracy theories. They still didn't know who was behind this, what their motives might be. President Montgomery had her share of enemies. Neo-nazies, islamic extremists, radical pro-choicers, eco-terrorists, the Revolutionary Communist Party, and the usual homophobes and islamaphobes. AJ barely noticed the sheer number of messages on his cellphone. When he finally looked at was mostly family and friends, making sure he was okay. One was from his grandfather David. With all the conspiracy theories floating around AJ couldn't help but wonder. David had been a model citizen since his release from prison, the president even sent him on a humanitarian mission to North Korea. But now, AJ wondered what his grandfather was really up to.

.

A young man sat in a diner in West Virginia. People were glued to the television, news coverage of the shooting. This was normally a pretty conservative state, people weren't exactly fans of the current regime. But now, they were praying for the vice-president's safety. The young man was silently angry over this. His friends had given their lives to kill that mongrel half-jew, now they were called terrorists. He walked out of the diner in anger, before he could reach his car the police told him to freeze. He tried to run, within seconds they tackled him to the ground. As they dragged him to the car they read him his rights. He knew he'd never be a free man again.


	330. Chapter 330

Chapter 330

.

President Montgomery was in the Oval Office, watching Sarah briefing the press on what she could. Sarah had to continually make it clear that while the police had a suspect in custody, she couldn't comment on the suspect's name, age, race, or suspected motives. The reporters were commenting on rumors that other patrons of the diner claim to have heard him making certain comments, but Sarah was still prohibited from commenting on an ongoing investigation. As Bianca watched the speaker Ford was brought into the Oval Office. It was 12:30am, unusual for these two to be conducting business at this hour, but not unexpected given the situation.

.

Bianca: Thank you for coming mr speaker.

Ford: Given what happenned, I'll help in any way I can.

Bianca: As you know the vice-president has been shot. It's still unclear if he'll survive the night. If Syed Ali dies, I will have to choose a new vice-president. Until he or she is confirmed by Congress, you would be next in the line of succession.

Ford: I hoe it doesn't come to that. I prefer being loyal opposition.

Bianca: I know that, despite our differences, you are still a patriot. Can I have your word that you won't use this for political gain?

Ford: You have my word madam president.

Bianca: Good. I'd like to have you by my side tomorrow morning while I hold a press conference, make it clear that we are all praying for the vice-president's safety.

Ford: I'll be there, full support on this.

Bianca: Thank you.


	331. Chapter 331

Chapter 331

.

The doctors ofcourse examined Miranda. Her injuries obviously weren't as severe as the vice-president's, but they weren't taking chances with the first daughter. She seemed okay, no bruises or internal injuries. Her vomiting was just an understandable reaction to the fear and excitement. When they cleared her Miranda went to see Nadia, the second lady, who was clearly upset.

.

Miranda: How is he?

Nadia: The good news is it looks like he'll survive.

Miranda: Thank God.

Nadia: I have. I just, I said he should run, when your mother asked him to be her vice-president. If I hadn't...

Miranda: You can't think like that. After my mom was nearly killed in North Korea, I blamed myself.

Nadia: I know there will always be lunatics, and that frightens me.

Miranda: It frightens me too, and not just because I was standing near your husband. Sorry, was that too soon.

Nadia: No, I needed a little laugh right now.

.

As they talked president Montgomery came in, Miranda and her mother hugged. Then they went so that Secret Service could explain what they had learned and Bianca could explain it to Miranda.

.

Bianca: They apprehended the suspect. It seems he was working with the two shooters, both of whom are dead.

Miranda: So it's over, for now at least. Why'd they do it?

Bianca: They were all from the lunatic group Students Against Sexual Coercion. The SASC claims they were acting alone, the suspect confirms this.

Miranda: You're saying these guys tried to murder the vice-president because he was concieved in rape?

Bianca: Miranda, he wasn't their only target.


	332. Chapter 332

Chapter 332

.

Finding out she was the target of an assasination attempt was hard on Miranda. Her family was there for her, but it seemed to cause some discontent in Bianca and Maggie's marriage. Maggie wanted to use her position as first lady to help people, but she was very afraid that some other lunatic would make another attempt against any of her children. They tried to keep their arguments away from their children, but Miranda heard them, and a part of her feared it was because of her. Vice-president Ali spent much of September recovering, by the end of the month he was able to return to work. During this time Bianca overtook governor La Fleur in the democratic polls. Reverand Calendar, and former West Virginia governor Hellar were the main two in the republican primaries. Hellar was a strong economic conservative but relatively moderate on social issues. Calendar was a religious conservative, but suprisingly progressive on economic issues including healthcare and minimum wage. Some were calling these two the republican odd couple, some felt they would be on the same ticket in one year, the question was who would be president and vice-president. Gabby started hIghschool at Sidwell. It was an adjustment, she seemed to be getting moodier. Maggie feared her family was falling apart, a part of her hoped that her wife lost the election. In early October U.S. forces found former president Deby in Sangala. He was hiding in the basement of a loyalist. Now he would be facing justice in the Hague for his crimes against humanity. Bianca needed some good news like that right now.


	333. Chapter 333

Chapter 333

.

In October 2023 reverand Calendar was giving a speech and asking questions of his audience.

.

Calendar: Let me ask you all a question. "Is there religious freedom in North Korea?"

.

Much of the audience then shouted out "No."

.

Calendar: Really? But the constitution for the People's Democratic Republic of Korea guarantees freedom of religion, not to mention free elections. Our president says there has been progress these last three years. Yet North Korea is still the most isolationist and repressive nation on the face of the earth. What caused this? It was the fanatical athiests who took over their government, and has been in power since the division of Korea decades ago. So despite guarantees of religious freedom under the law, people who pray in the privacy of their own home risk being sent to forced labor camps and/or executed. Think it can't happen here? Our first amendment guarantees freedom of religion, freedom of speech, but they are slowly eroding. I'm not saying that things in America are nearly as bad as in North Korea. Believers, even those with unpopular views, are not sent to forced labor camps in America. But injustice anywhere is a threat to justice everywhere. Because we enjoy religious freedom in this country, we have a moral obligation to fight for religious freedom wherever it is threatened. If we don't, I'm reminded of an old poem. "They came for the jews and I did nothing. They came for the socialists and I did nothing. They came for the handi-capped and I did nothing. Then they came for me, noone was left to help me." If we don't fight for religious freedom, if we let North Korea get away with this, who will defend us when the time comes.


	334. Chapter 334

Chapter 334

.

Highschool was an adjustment for Gabby. She had gotten somewhat used to being the president's daughter, if she could hide out in the White House. But now, Sidwell required more hours of community service. And there was always someone with a smartphone to record whatever good deed she did. Gabby always completed the required hours, but others felt the need to rate how much she did compared to how much Miranda and Ishmael had done when they attended Sidwell. She had been looking forward to being at the White House halloween party, but reverand Calendar tried making that party. He seemed to feel it was a waste of tax-payer money, and an endorsement of satanic rituals. Gabby felt this was none of his business, but because she was the first daughter a lot of people felt these things were their business. A part of Gabby agreed with Maggie, she hoped her mother wasn't re-elected. Ofcourse, if that happenned, and they left Washington D.C., Gabby would have to say goodbye to Carrie. Carrie was in 10th grade, Gabby in 9th. Any doubts Gabby might have previously had about her sexual orientation went away when she met Carrie. They hung out, sometimes at the White House, Gabby introduced her to her beloved Spirit. But Gabby was too nervous to ask Carrie out on a date. Still, hanging out with Carrie was, at the moment, the highlight of Gabby's life.


	335. Chapter 335

Chapter 335

.

October 28th was the annual White House halloween party. This year, some of reverand Calendar's supporters were staging a protest outside. They claimed this was a waste of tax-payer money. It seemed they were also upset about one of president Montgomery's budget cuts. It was to a unit in the police force dedicated to solving occult crimes. Created in 1984, during the "Satanic panic." It was more for politics than anything else, not exactly a coincidence that Reagan created this during an election year. Ofcourse there were still those who believed that satanic serial killers were a real threat, they apparently didn't approve of halloween. Despite the protest the party itself was fun. Gabby invited her friend Carrie, they were both dressed as horses. One of the protestors handed Carrie some pamplets, alleging that halloween started as a ritual of human sacrifice. Carrie took them so they wouldn't bother her anymore. Bianca could tell that Gabby had a crush on Carrie, and it seemed to be mutual. It was comforting to see Miranda and Gabby having a good time, after all they'd been through lately. Despite people like reverand Calendar making this party into political hay, Bianca knew her daughters needed this night.


	336. Chapter 336

Chapter 336

.

For the White House halloween party, it was actually three seperate parties. One for the adults, one for teens, and one for children with supervision. Gabby was relieved, old enough for a bit more mature fun, and no supervision. She considered herself still young enough to enjoy decorations of vampires and werewolves, old enough to do seances. And there was the usual halloween food of candy, chips, soda. Miranda and Gabby had looked up old games online. In one they cut apples and put the pieces in water. The legend was the peel would show you the first letter in your future spouse's name. Gabby did this, and believed it was a C. In another game they used a mirror to try and contact the dead, with predictably little success. For one of the final games Carrie put on a blindfold while others formed a circle around her. Carrie reached blindly while the circle rotated. In truth, Carrie could see through the blindfold. She timed it just right, and grabbed Gabby. She probably would have known it was Gabby anyway, given her mutual horse costume. Then, as per the rules of this game, Carrie gave Gabby a kiss. This was their first kiss, maybe a little more public than Gabby would have preferred, but she had just kissed the woman she loved.


	337. Chapter 337

Chapter 337

.

Ishmael returned to the White House the night of Wednesday November 21st. He had classes previously in the day, and had to return to Harvard on Sunday afternoon. As short as this vacation was, it was good to be home with family. Sadly Bianca was busy, something to do with a situation involving Pakistan. Still, it was mostly Miranda he needed to speak with right now.

.

Miranda: How's college?

Ishmael: Challenging, but I enjoy it. And you?

Miranda: Probably not as difficult as Harvard, but I'm doing pretty good. Everything okay?

Ishmael: Humanitarian groups are trying to help along reconciliation efforts in Sangala. Including efforts at forgiveness of perpetrators and their victims. In particular, people who participated in Deby's rape camps, giving their blood. The blood is tested against the children concieved in the camps, like me.

Miranda: So, if you do this, there's a chance you'll meet your birth father.

Ishmael: Yes. My first mother, she never talked about him. It's entirely possible it was multiple assailants, she didn't even know who he was. It's also possible my father was a homosexual, forced into the camps at gunpoint. It's also possible he was a fanatic who enjoyed hurting an innocent woman. I don't know if I want to meet him, I don't know I don't.

Miranda: I can't tell you what to do. If I had the chance, I'm not sure what I would do. I don't blame mom for what she did, but a part of me wishes I had this chance. Whatever you decide, I'll stand by you.


	338. Chapter 338

Chapter 338

.

Much of the family was coming to D.C. for thanksgiving, Ishmael even had a few days off from Harvard. But right now Bianca Montgomery had to monitor a situation. A woman had been brutally murdered in Pakistan. The assailant confessed, and told his motive. The victim had been his sister-in-law, but she had committed adultery against his brother. Her husband was in America at the time of the murder. Pakistani police arrested this man, and it seemed he was going to be executed. However, Pakistan had a law, seldom used, which allowed a widower to pardon his wife's murderer. In this case, the husband pardoned his brother. This led to obvious speculation that the two had conspired together to murder the woman. Right now he was being held by the police, a judge was deciding if there was enough evidence to charge him with conspiracy to commit murder. It seemed there was no real evidence, both men claimed that the brother acted alone. The husband claimed that, while he would never really forgive his brother, he also couldn't see him executed. President Montgomery was pressing Pakistan to extradict the murderer, but they were hesitant to turn over someone who had technically been pardoned by their laws. As for the widower, Bianca looked over her options. There was no real evidence against him, but the photos of her body, that might enrage even a logical judge. If he were charged, and she did nothing, that would damage relatons with Pakistan, but might help her politically. If he were charged, and she commuted his sentance, that would hurt her chances of re-election. If he were released, and she ordered him held anyway, it might be popular in America, but hurt relations with Pakistan, an ally, and damage the rule of law. If he were released, and she did nothing, her political opponents would make it into political hay, but keep relations stable. Bianca had faith in the american justice system. She decided not to intervene, let the chips fall where they may.


	339. Chapter 339

Chapter 339

.

Thanksgiving 2023 was a pleasant time. But, like any holiday since taking on this job, it was over too quickly. Gabby was more interested in her new girlfriend Carrie than any of the relatives who came to town. Bianca also had to monitor the situation with Pakistan. Despite the horrific nature of the murder, there was no evidence that the husband had conspired to have her killed. The judge released him, and he returned to Pakistan. He said he didn't feel safe in America at the moment, innocent or guilty he was probably right about that. Much of the public assumed he was guilty, president Montgomery continued to press Pakistan to extradict the murderer. In the meantime, governor La Fleur stayed silent, happy to let political fallout fall on the president. This inspired HUD secretary Stevens to have a talk with WHite House chief-of-staff Conner.

.

Stevens: A lot of americans are upset, they don't neccessarily understand that the president couldn't do much if she wanted too.

Conner: Believe me we know, we're bracing for impact.

Stevens: We need the party united right now, and I think La Fleur might be willing to compromise.

Conner: What do you suggest?

Stevens: A cabinet post, just offer him mine, in president Montgomery's second term.

Conner: Leaving you free to run for governor of New Jersey in two years.

Stevens: When the president-elect offerred me this job, I had to put my own political ambitions on hold. This way, La Fleur has more motive to support her re-election.

Conner: I have to admit, it could be a win for everyone, except the republicans. I'll present this to the president.


	340. Chapter 340

Chapter 340

.

Bianca considered Stevens' offer. Maybe it was best to offer his job to La Fleur. La Fleur had done a good job fighting poverty in Louisianna, he would make a good secretary of housing and urban development. This was one of many things she had to deal with as president. Many americans were upset at what seemed to be a pakistani man getting away with murdering n american woman. Reverand Calendar, governor Hellar, pretty much every republican candidate, said this wouldn't happen under their administration, but they didn't really give details about how they'd stop it. They also played to the nationalist crowd when, in December, four american soldiers were arrested in Sangala. The charges were that they'd raped a teenage civilian, then murdered her, her parents, and her six year old brother. The World Court was pressing the United States to turn these individuals over to them to face the charges. Bianca was hesitant to turn american soldiers over to a foreign court. But she also feared a military court would be too lenient, despite the overwhelming evidence against them. The nationalists seemed oppossed to any charges against them, and much of the GOP candidates seemed okay with panering to that crowd. But, Bianca wondered how that crowd would react to a certain story. Reverand Calendar had announced recently that his wife Mary was with child. He also said that because of the stress of the campaign, Mary, and their 13 year old daughter Esther, would be taking a break from the campaign, staying mostly at home until the baby came. There were rumors that it was actually Esther who was pregnant. Bianca told her senior staff not to comment on such rumors, at least not until any proof emerged.


	341. Chapter 341

Chapter 341

.

In mid-December president Montgomery had a meeting with her senior staff regarding her re-election campaign.

.

Sarah: Your approval rating has rebouned to 40%. Up against La Fleur, Calendar, and Hellar, you would have a plurality of popular votes.

Bianca: And electoral votes?

Abe: That's where things get complicated. You would get a plurality, even in normally red states. But it's incredibly unlikely that both Hellar and Calendar will both be on the ballot for president next November. If they do team up, it's not really clear how many votes they'll have. Calendar is doing a good job with those who are socially conservative, economically progressve. Hellar is the exact opposite, mostly libertarian, except for defense and a tough on crime platform.

Conner: On the flip side of that, we might not be able to garner many votes from La Fleur. He's pro-choice, pro-gun, anti-war. I don't know if many of his supporters will vote for you, even with his endorsement.

Sarah: Still, we could use all the votes we can get, and he would make a good secretary of HUD.

Bianca: Okay, I'll ask him. If he turns us down, we'll deal with it then.


	342. Chapter 342

Chapter 342

.

Note: I know the recent tensions with North Korea have made some people nervous. We after all have two lunatic leaders playing "High Noon" with nuclear weapons. I just wanted to assure all of my readers of one thing. If we all die in a nuclear war, I will continue posting this story up in Heaven. So don't worry, in this life or the next, you will be able to read how it all turns out.

.

In mid-December, shortly before christmas, president Montgomery met with governor La Fleur. Some of the talking heads in the news believed she was essentially trying to bribe him to end his presidential campaign, and they were right.

.

Bianca: Secretary Jenkins plans to resign if I win a second term and run for governor of New Jersey.

La Fleur: I don't mind ambitious people, I mind if they don't do their job.

Bianca: I will need a new secretary of housing and urban development, and you have done a good job in Louisianna. Ofcourse that would depend on whether I get a second term. Is this a job you'd be interested in?

La Fleur: Perhaps. I know our party should be united right now. I'm willing to compromise, but I had my sights set a bot higher than HUD.

Bianca: There aren't many jobs higher than a cabinet post.

La Fleur: Hear me out. You ran opposing school vouchers and supporting ethanol subsidies, at the time congressman Syed Ali supported the opposite. And he was the public face on gun-control legislation.

Bianca: You're suggesting I throw my vice-president under the bus?

La Fleur: I'm suggesting that a man who has served this country for decades should enjoy a well-earned retirement. I don't mean resignation, merely he doesn't need to be your running mate in this election. We can be very dignified about it, unite the party, and then you and I can continue doing great work together.


	343. Chapter 343

Chapter 343

.

Vice-president Ali heard the rumors of La Fleur's ultimatum. The president had not asked him to resign, and he wondered what she said to the governor when he did this. On their last meeting before christma eve Syed Ali asked president Montgomery about this.

.

Ali: Is it true that La Fleur wants my job?

Bianca: Yeah. Somehow a cabinet post with actual work is either too little, or too much for him. I'm not sure which.

Ali: Would you like me to accept his offer and not seek a second term?

Bianca: No. I asked you to be my VP for a reason. I didn't anticipate an ex-girlfriend trying to shoot me, but I did anticipate that I could die in office. There is noone I want to take my place more than you. An intelligent and dedicated public servant who shares most of my political beliefs.

Ali: I appreciate your confidence in me. But we can't eliminate the possibility that he will win the primaries. If it seems like La Fleur is too close, we should consider his offer.


	344. Chapter 344

Chapter 344

.

Thang enjoyed being a cook at the White House. Making sure the president always ate lunch, in a small way he felt he was serving his country. And the president treated him with respect, but a part of him had always wanted to start his own restaurant/culinary school. The plan was to train juvenile delinquents, give them training for honest work, maybe even jobs when they completed culinary school. Ofcourse that required money. In the week between christmas and new years Thang met with Darcy, a loan officer at his bank.

.

Darcy: You certainly have an impressive resume, even a letter of recommendation from the White House.

Thang: Thank you. I believe the loan can be payed back within five years.

Darcy: I'm not sure it can be. What I am sure of is that you will work very hard to pay it back, even if we have to add on a little interest due to late payments.

Thang: In all honesty, I can't rule out that possibility. But you're right, no matter how long it takes, I will pay back the loan.

Darcy: So what's it like working at the White House?

Thang: I'm afraid I can't talk much about that.

Darcy: You can't tell me anything about the first family?

Thang: No, that was made very clear when I was first hired.

Darcy: At least you're loyal, unlike some. I'll see what I can do about this loan.


	345. Chapter 345

Chapter 345

.

In early January Bianca traveled to New Hampshire to campaign. New Hampshire still held the first primary in the nation. Bianca's hope was that if she beat La Fleur badly enough he would drop out of the race, accept her offer to be the new HUD secretary. Although there were still some cheering crowds, many people here were unhappy with the president's performance. Although she had made strides in education, healthcare, ending poverty, the results weren't neccessarily noticeable, at least not right away. What people did notice was Bianca Montgomery's anti-abortion and anti-gun policies. Most democrats didn't like her anti-choice views, a number didn't like her anti-gun views. And as more americans died in Sangala, the less popular this was was. La Fleur promised to withdraw all american forces from Sangala by the end of his first term. Bianca wondered if he could keep this campaign promise, or whether he intended to. At the moment La Fleur had more time to focus on his campaign, having just recently ended his term as governor. Bianca had a few hours, at most, to spend campaigning. Her surrogates did a good job portraying her as commited to the amrican people, but there was only so much they could do. When Bianca went to sleep that night the vote was too close to call. She woke up, went to work, they were still counting the votes. It was around noon when the governor could officially declare the winners. Reverand Calendar had won theNew Hampshire republican primary. As for the democratic primary, by a very slim majority, former governor La Fleur won this state.


	346. Chapter 346

Chapter 346

.

After their defeat in New Hampshire president Montgomery had a meeting with her senior staff.

.

Bianca: So, how do we rebound from this?

Conner: It won't be easy, La Fleur will get more in donations now, we'll get less.

Sarah: Not neccessarily. A lot of La Fleur's supporters just did it as a protest against the war, against your pro-life views.

Conner: Whatever his strategy it worked.

Sarah: And most of them are terrified of reverand Calendar becoming president. Especially when you factor in the rumors that reverand Walker will be his running mate. A lot of us just laughed at the idea of Nicholas Calendar as a serious candidate. But given his victory in New Hampshire, we can frighten more people into voting for us in South Carolina, in Illinois. The same if he actually gets the GOP nomination.

Bianca: Not a bad idea. And also I'll need my surrogates to be out there, portraying me as always working hard for the people, that I don't always have time to campaign for votes like private citizens do.


	347. Chapter 347

Chapter 347

.

In January 2024 president Montgomery prepared for what might very well be her final state of the union address. Campaigning was harder. Although she convinced Pakistan to extradict their citizen for the murder of an american woman, she also allowed the World Court to try the american soldiers for the slaughter of a sangalan family. This decision did not sit well with the american people, but the president felt it was justice. One early Sunday morning Bianca got a phone call that woke her up. This made her uneasy, if they were waking the president up early on a Sunday, it probably wasn't good. Secretary Odonnell was on the other end. Lately he had been working on an education plan for Sangala, a long-term plan to steer future generations away from radicalism.

.

Bianca: What is it?

Odonnell: I need to let you know my computer password.

Bianca: You're what?

Odonnell: My computer password. It's "Jackie42." All my files on the sangalan education plan are in there.

Bianca: "Jackie42" I got it.

Odonnell: Thank you madam president. Remember that password. "Jackie42."

Bianca: Why are you telling me this now?

.

Before secretary Odonnell could answer, Bianca woke up. It was still dark outside, Maggie was asleep by her side. That was an odd dream. Then, another call came. This time for real. It was sad news, Ryan Odonnell, the secretary of education, had just died in his sleep.


	348. Chapter 348

Chapter 348

.

The country had lost a giant, and Bianca had lost a friend. Ryan Odonnell was dead. They had a hard time figuring out his computer password, until the president told them exactly what it was, "Jackie42." It shouldn't have been too much of a suprise that he used this password as a homage to his hero, Jackie Robinson. Bianca believed he had visited her dream as a ghost, making sure his work would outlive him. The funeral was scheduled for Arlington National Cemetary. President Montgomery attended, as did his wife, vice-president Syed Ali, congresswoman and former student Emily Vancamp, and former soviet spy and his friend Patrick. Bianca spoke of his great service to this country. At the age of 8 Ryan began collecting paper and scrap metal for the war effort. At 18 he was drafted, serving in a M.A.S.H. unit helping sae lives. After graduating from college he spent 40 years teaching elementary school, and the last 11 years of it he also served on the New York city council. Ryan Odonnell then served in the house of representatives for over 20 years, including a long shot bid to become president. His final job was in the cabinet, advancing education for generations to come. Very few could claim they served their country for over 80 years, but this man did. Bianca was grateful he had given her his education plans for Sangala, even from beyond the grave. He also gave his recommendation for his successor, Emily Vancamp. She was one his former students, had acid thrown in her face for trying to teach the children of Afghanistan human rights and equality for women. Bianca had to agree, she would make a worthy secretary of education.


	349. Chapter 349

Chapter 349

.

Congresswoman Vancamp accepted president Montgomery's offer to become the new secretary of education. Speaker Ford said there would be hearings, but it seemed unlikely that the GOP would put up much of a fight on this one. For one thing, they wanted their resources concentrated on defeating the president's re-election efforts, which in turn would mean Vancamp wouldn't be secretary for very long. Also, she was extremely qualified, and there seemed little difference between her policy and Odonnell's. In late January Abe and Sarah were working with Bianca's surrogates in Ilinois, and trying to write her state of the union address. It was exhausting, but it helped that they both believed in the cause. They were working late, away from home. The fact that the president was in Washington working, and not campaigning in person, was both a positive and a negative. Abe was away from his family, Sarah had no real family to be away from. Things ended up getting friendlier than they should have. This was the first night that Abe and Sarah made love.


	350. Chapter 350

Chapter 350

.

Abe sat in the chair in the hotel room, while Sarah slept. If she felt guilty over what happenned she could still sleep. And why should she feel guilt? She wasn't the one who betrayed her spouse, her children, that was all on Abe. Sarah woke up and saw he was feeling bad.

.

Sarah: You okay?

Abe: No. I'm trying to decide whether to tell Amy about what happenned.

Sarah: I see no good coming from that. We're both human, we made a mistake. It happens.

Abe: Not to me. I betrayed my wife, my kids.

Sarah: You tell them that, it will only hurt them. Do you plan to do it again?

Abe: No, but then I didn't plan on this time.

Sarah: Just because we work together doesn't mean you can come into my bed anytime you want. And I have no intention of breaking up your marriage. So if we never do that again, why tell Amy something that will only hurt her?

Abe: That is logical, but it makes me feel horrible.

Sarah: Yeah, that's just the price we have to pay for what we did.


	351. Chapter 351

Chapter 351

.

On Tuesday Febuary 6th president Bianca Montgomery delivered what might be her final state of the union. There were anti-war protestors outside, even with the cold, they figured it was a good way to get their message across. Despite this Bianca tried to savor the experience, knowin she might soon have to leave it all behind. She had surpassed La Fleur in the primaries, but it was still likely that she'd lose to the republicans. Calendar and Hellar were running neck and neck, who got the nomination was anyone's guess. Ofcourse there were problems she had to deal with. For one thing Gabby's girlfriend Carrie gave her a poster of John Brown, a radical abolitionist who tried to overthrow the government in 1859. Maggie was a bit worried that their daughter seemed a bit attracted to radicals, but Bianca beleived she'd outgrow it. Meanwhile there was a potential problem brewing with Mexico. She was briefed on this the day before the state of the union by FBI director Claire Benteen.

.

Benteen: I assume you remember Ramon Salazaar?

Bianca: A drug-cartel leader. Murdered five americans and held another five hostage to force us to release him from prison. I remember.

Benteen: He was murdered in Mexico last night.

Bianca: Live by the sword, die by the sword.

Benteen: It seems he was attempting to do business with alqueda, and they murdered him when they couldn't agree on a price. The problem is that, one of the alqueda cell members who committed the murder, is an undercover FBI agent.

Bianca: You're saying that a private citizen of a foreign country was murdered by an american operative.

Benteen: Our agent says his cell leader asked him to come down to Mexico with him, he stood guard at the door, had no idea what they were going to do.

Bianca: Do you believe him?

Benteen: I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. He might be able to bring down alqueda netwrks in America, and Ramon Salazaar flooded our streets with drugs, sold women and girls as sex-slaves. I know Mexico would be understandably upset at the murder of one of its citizens, but I don't see why we have to tell Mexico about this.

.

Bianca mulled over her options. Despite all this, she wanted to be re-elected. Because she beleived she could do a better job than the other guys.


	352. Chapter 352

Chapter 352

.

President Montgomery got an expected boost in her poll numbers following her state of the union address. Former governor La Fleur knew he had to step up his game if he were to have any chance of winning the nomination, much less the presidency. He decided to be more personal, right now he was speaking to a crowd, and telling them a story from his youth.

.

La Fleur: I graduated from a Lousianna public highschool in 2005. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life just yet. So for a few months I just took whatever odd jobs were available. For an 18 year old kid still living with his parents, that didn't seem like a bad idea. Then hurricane Katrina hit. And as I saw so many families struggling just to feed their families, I realized there were more important priorities than just me. I remember a man in our neighborhood, we all called him uncle Joe. Coached my little league team when I was a kid. Anyway uncle Joe was in the army reserve, his unit had already been called up when Katrina hit. Joe didn't have time to fix up his home proper, had to be on a plane to Iraq, so Joe hired what he thought was a legitimate contractor. But this contractor did shoddy work, inferior materials, and way over budget and past the expected time. Joe's wife than did what most people would do in their situation, she refused to pay. Unfortunately they didn't have the resources to fight this in a court, and the contractor did. So eventually this contractor actually buys the mortgage from the bank for a song. He kicks Joe and his family out of their own home, a home they were suppossed to fix for him. When Joe realized who had bought his house he had an understandable reaction, he punched the contractor out. Unfortunately the sheriff was there, and he had to do his duty to arrest Joe for assault. This made me determined. I wanted to stop crooks like the contractor and help people like Joe, the problem was I didn't know how. So, I went to college, became a community organizer, eventually governor. By the time I was governor the contractor was already in jail in RICO charges, Joe had completed his probation, but I still decided to give uncle Joe a full pardon. If I am your president, I will work tirelessly to help ordinary americans, and my justice department will enforce the law to protect the people from crooks who would steal everything that they've worked so hard to achieve for their families.


	353. Chapter 353

Chapter 353

.

President Montgomery monitored the potential situation with Mexico. It was ironically the mexican embassy that turned over certain intel to U.S. authorities. After Ramon Salazaar's murder the local federales were able to obtain pictures of some who were in the general area at the time. They turned over the pictures of over 100 individuals, one of whom was the undercover agent. Mexico was ofcourse an ally in the war on terror, they had no more to gain from terrorism than America. They weren't sure who was actually alqueda, much less that one of them was realy FBI. Bianca knew that revealing this to anyone could put this agent in danger, so for now she kept quiet. She had to admit, some positive things seemed to come from this. Ramon's brother Hector took over the CRF, and he was now doing business with alqueda. Most of the cartel's business continued as normal. Drugs, guns, bootlegs, and prostitution. The difference there was that Hector stopped using children. All of his prostitutes under the age of 16 were turned over to mexican social services. There were three theories as to why Hector was so benevolent. One was that alqueda murdered his brother and threatened him. Hector started praying, promised God anything he wanted if he got him through this alive. Hector apparently kept his promise enough to stop child-prostitution, but not enough to get out of the drug business. The second theory was that alqueda ordered him to do this, but that seemed unlikely given that alqueda funded its operatins partly through sex-trafficking, including children. The final theory was that the mole had somehow convinced his cell leader to murder Ramon, and force Hector to stop with child prostitutes. This could potentially lead to conspiracy theories of america avenging the murder of it's citizens the previous year and arranging this to end child-prostitution ring. Still, Bianca had to privately admit, it wouldn't have been a bad idea, or something she wouldn't consider doing herself.


	354. Chapter 354

Chapter 354

.

In late Febuary president Montgomery and governor La Fleur were running neck and neck. In the republican primaries Calendar had a slight lead over governor Hellar. That might change however when a story broke. Reverand Calendar had previously said that his wife Mary and their 13 year old daughter Esther were in seclusion because Mary was pregnant, and the stress of the campaign put the pregnancy at risk. A story in the New York Times reported that it was in fact Esther who was with child, and photos proved it. On Febuary 29th Nicholas Calendar held a press conference to address this story.

.

Calendar: I'd like to address the rumors surrounding the pregnancy within my family. Six months ago my daughter Esther was sexually assaulted by a man who is currently in jail facing charges for this assault. My lawyers have advised me not to say anything more specific on this case, for fear og giving this individual grounds for appeal. Esther became with child as a result. It is true that I lied. I perpetrated fraud on my supporters, and the american people. While I have not broken any laws, some may consider my deception an act of betrayel. Despite the circumstances my daughter Esther will be a good mother. She already loves this child, me and my wife love our grandchild. I did not want people to look down on this unborn child because of how he or she was concieved. I apologize for my deception, but I ask that you not put any of this blame on my daughter, my wife, or my grandchild. I still believe I would be a good president, but that's for the peope to decide. If you feel this act makes me unworthy of that office, I will respect your choice.


	355. Chapter 355

Chapter 355

.

Abe and Sarah were monitoring the story about reverand Calendar and his family. By Friday March 1st the blogs were already giving their opinions in full force. Some condemned Calendar for his lies. Ofcourse some of them, the way they were talking about him and his grandchild. It seemed they disaproved of him saying he loved his grandchild, given that it was concieved in rape. It was becoming likely that they probably didn't support Nicholas Calendar to begin with. Most of his supporters said they understood why he lied, even governor Hellar asked the talking heads to lay off the man, who was just doing what he could for his family. Sarah and Abe advised the president to issue a statement of support to her opponent. No doubt people would make the comparison between this, and the fact that two of the president's children had also been concived in rape. If she didn't denounce the extreme fringes now, she would be seen as a hypocrite. Within a couple of weeks it seemed he had ridden out any negative press an might actually have jumped ahead in the polls. Bianca meanwhile was still running neck and neck with La Fleur in the democratic primaries. If she won, she'd be facing Nicholas Calendar in the November election.


	356. Chapter 356

Chapter 356

.

One day in early March Abe came home and found an un-expected person in his house. His name was Abraham Mathison. He looked cleaner than Abe remembered him, although Amy and their children seemed a bit uncomfortable with him in the house. That's because Abraham Mathison was Abe Smith's father, who had abandoned the family years ago and hadn't been around since. Abe asked his wife and children to leave while he spoke with this virtual stranger.

.

Abe: What the hell are you doing here?

Mathison: I came to apologize, and to ask for your forgiveness.

Abe: Do you plan to ask mom's forgiveness?

Mathison: Yes. I am so sorry for what I did to both of you. But I have accepted Jesus Christ as my personal savior, and I hope that you have too.

Abe: Seriously? After all you've done to me you think you can lecture me on God?

Mathison: It's not about lecturing. I don't deserve God's forgiveness, but he gave his life for me anyway. If he can forgive me, he can forgive your sins.

Abe: I don't need his forgiveness, you probably do. Do you even know my name?

Mathison: Abraham Lincoln Smith.

Abe: That's right. You tried giving me your name, but I had it legally changed when I was 18. Taking mom's last name over yours, giving myself the middle name of Lincoln. I named myself after our greatest president, not after you.

Mathison: I understand. And if you can never forgive me, I'll just have to live with that. But please, consider accepting Christ. None of us knows how long we have. Don't make the same mistakes I made, admit that you need his help.


	357. Chapter 357

Chapter 357

.

After his encounter with his father Abe decided to talk to his mother. He flew to Philadelphia on Saturday and went to see her, her name was Martha.

.

Abe: So, did he call you?

Martha: He came to see me. I got angry, used words I thought I was too much of a lady to use.

Abe: Probably nothing he didn't deserve. This isn't the first time he's come back, "begging for forgiveness." Last time he said he was sorry, and ended up swindling me out of $5,000.

Martha: He gave me $3,000 this time. It's yours if you want it.

Abe: No you keep it, consider it part of his back-pay on child support. But if the IRS asks any uestions, tell them the truth. If he stole it, let them figure it out.

Martha: As much as I hate to admit it, maybe he is serious this time.

Abe: Why, because he claims he found Jesus? He know's you're a big believer, he's just got a new angle.

Martha: That might be true. There's really no test I can think of that a grifter couldn't fake. And lord knows he was very good at conning me once. Still, something good came out of it, you. And, con or not, he made one good point. Have you accepted Jesus as your personal savior?

Abe: Mom, please, I didn't come here to fight. I know for a fact that the churches, along with the mosques and synagogues, help keep some young people away from the drugs and the gangs, I just didn't need it. I already had you to keep me away from that junk.

Martha: And I had Jesus. I loved you, but being a single mother, working three jobs at a time, it was hard. I wouldn't have made it without my faith. Just promise me you'll consider it.

Abe: I promise I'll give it some thought.


	358. Chapter 358

Chapter 358

.

Abe stayed the night with his mother, and went with her to church on Sunday morning. Then he had to get back to work. With the president's re-election the days got even longer, who knew that was possible. Abe helped arrange campaign events in New York and Pennsylvania. That night he returned to Washington, but did not go home right away. He went to see Sarah, talk about his issues with his father.

.

Abe: I love my mother, she can just be a bit annoying. Still, the church probably kept me from drugs and gangs.

Sarah: And she stayed with you, did a much better job than my mother.

Abe: Yeah. My father lied so many times, that what he's doing again. I would never abandon my family like that.

Sarah: Yeah, you're a good man.

Abe: Not so much.

Sarah: There's a difference between one mistake and abandoning your children.

Abe: The problem is, I am still in love with you.

Sarah: You, love me?

Abe: Yeah. I tried telling myself it was just one mistake but the truth is, I've been in love with you for a very long time.

Sarah: I love you too, but I don't want to be a home-wrecker.

Abe: I've been very clear that I don't want to abandon my family. But, if we're on the road together, maybe we can make that mistake again.

Sarah: We can be discreet, if you're in.

Abe: I'm in.


	359. Chapter 359

Chapter 359

.

April 9th 2024 was known as "Super Tuesday." It was the day when 10 states held their primary, including California. President Montgomery, governor La Fleur, governor Hellar, and reverand Calendar were all running intense campaigns. By the end, after the votes were all counted, it was clear that Nicholas Calendar had enough delegates to clinch the republican nomination. Montgomery and La Fleur were still fighting it out for the democratic nomination. After his acceptance speech, where he thanked his supporters for all their help, Calendar spoke with Marcus, his campaign manager and chief-of-staff, about what came next.

.

Marcus: We should continue campaigning aggressively. Make it clear that you're just putting your own message, your own ideas out there. You're not attacking the democrats, because they can't even decide on a message.

Calendar: I like it. The question is, who will be my running mate?

Marcus: I recommend governor Hellar, unite the party.

Calendar: He vetoed a minimum wage bill, deprived hundreds of thousands of people of health insurance.

Marcus: We need the support of the economic conservatives. And Hellar did support efforts to wean West Virginia off dependance on coal.

Calendar: Hellar also claims to be pro-life, but believes in exceptions for rape and incest.

Marcus: A significant number of pro-lifers do believe in that exception.

Calendar: Not that they can give a reason why those concieved in rape, like my grandchild, are somehow less human than those concieved in normal means.

Marcus: Hellar has his faults, I don't expect you'll agree on everything, but maybe it's not a good idea to surround yourself with yes men.

Calendar: Fair point.

Marcus: Promise me you won't ask Walker. People see him as a lunatic they see you as a good man. If he's your running mate, we'll lose.

Calendar: He is my brother in Christ, but he's not calm or rational enough to be president.


	360. Chapter 360

Chapter 360

.

By mid-April president Montgomery had a lead in delegates over La Fleur, but not enough to clinch the democratic nomination. The final primary was June 4th, after which they'd know for certain. Bianca didn't want to give La Fleur the vice-presidency, but she feared that might be neccessary. It was one thing to make him secretary of HUD, and let Stevens run for governor in New Jersey, it was another thing to ask an honorable man like Syed Ali to give up his job. While Bianca contemplated her options another situation arose. A 13 year old girl in Georgia shot and murdered her 8th grade teacher. The prosecutor in this case was pro-death penalty, perhaps fanatically so. Despite the girl's age he was seeking the death penalty for her. Critics alleged he was doing this because the girl was white, he needed to show he wasn't racist when he sought capitol punishment for some underage black or latino gang member. The girls parents panicked and sent her to distant cousins in Ireland. Ireland had an extradition treaty with America, but they were hesitant to send a child back to a country where she could be executed. Although Bianca had commuted the sentances of literally everyone sentanced to death, it was entirely possible she wouldn't be president when a verdict was reached. On the other hand, president Montgomery couldn't let any individual commit murder in America, and be free in another country. This was going to be a thorny issue.


	361. Chapter 361

Chapter 361

.

In late April the White House held a birthday celebration for the first lady. Maggie tried to savor it, knowing it might be her last White House birthday party. As with most celebrations at the White House this had certain guests. In this case, Liam O'Shea. Liam was Ireland's ambassador to America. He had been in Sinn Fein since the days of Margaret Thatcher and used to be Ireland's ambassador to England. Clearly Liam O'Shea was calm, diplomatic, wanted to negotiate a resolution to the current situation between Ireland and America. Liam and Bianca talked, but he was merely the mouthpiece for his government. Ireland was unwilling to extradict the girl back to America until after the election. And if Bianca lost, they might not extradict her at all. After this conversation Liam decided to have a drink or two, secretary Stevens joined him. This caught the eye of attorney general Jackson Montgomery. He wouldn't expect the irish ambassador to know that Stevens was an alcoholic, but Jackson decided to ask Conner about this in private.

.

Jackson: Is Stevens allright?

Conner: As far as I know. Why?

Jackson: I saw him drinking with ambassador O'Shea. I realize you can't talk about it but, if he's fallen off the wagon, I thought you should know.


	362. Chapter 362

Chapter 362

.

The day after the celebration at the White House Conner spoke privately with secretary Stevens.

.

Conner: Last night, you had drinks with the irish ambassador.

Stevens: Seemed like a good idea to sooth things over. I take it you know about the protests in Ireland over our occupation of Sangala.

Conner: Ofcourse. I'm an irish-american, I'm well aware of their dis-trust of empires and occupations. What struck me as odd was how worried Jackson was about you. He didn't say it outright, probably thought he couldn't. But he seemed to believe you and I were in the same AA meetings. This is news to me as I've never seen you at my meetings. If you need help, I'll do what I can, but don't you dare lie to me.

Stevens: Okay, I'll be honest. Erica and I had a very brief affair last year. Jackson saw me in his apartment, I made an excuse in the heat of the moment.

Conner: I see. Is this affair still going on?

Stevens: No. That night, was when it ended. We didn't want to take the chance of ruining either of our families.

Conner: Well, it seems you have to keep up pretenses, at least around Jackson. Incidentally, AA is for people who need help. It is not a convenient excuse for those caught committing adultery. If you ever do that again, I will make you regret it.


	363. Chapter 363

Chapter 363

.

In early May reverand Calendar was still deciding who to choose as his running mate. Reverand Walker had been lobbying for a meeting, Calendar decided to grant this request. Although he considered Walker to be his brother in Christ, Calendar questioned his sanity. Still, he figured Walker at least deserved a chance to present his case.

.

Walker: Thank you for agreeing to see me.

Calendar: Thank you for coming. The decision of the vice-presidency, who will become president if I should die, is not something I take lightly. To be honest, I'm still deciding.

Walker: This was a christian nation once, it can be again. If the very worst should happen, don't you want someone who will continue your work.

Calendar; Yes I do. That means someone who will help protect the state of Israel.

Walker: And I have always done that.

Calendar: Have you. You called the Jerusalem accords unholy.

Walker: God doesn't want the holy land divided.

Calendar: I think he wants the jewish people safe from persecution. Even if that means less land for them. I believe in a strong national defense, that doesn't mean we can't use diplomacy at times.

Walker: You really think we can negotiate with these islamofascists?

Calendar: No, but we can make it harder for them to recruit.

Walker: Are you really thinking of choosing that pro-abortion Hellar over your brother in Christ?

Calendar: As I said, I'm still deciding.


	364. Chapter 364

Chapter 364

.

The day after his meeting with reverand Walker Nicholas Calendar met with governor Hellar.

.

Calendar: I'd like to hear your thoughts on defense.

Hellar; I believe in a strong military. Certainly we can use diplomacy in some cases, as to end the israeli-palestinian conflict, but we shouldn't be afraid to use force when neccessary.

Calendar: Why did you veto a bill raising the minimum wage?

Hellar: I don't believe in government interference in personal matters. I didn't preach tax cuts because it was poular, I honestly believe that the american people know how to speend their own money better than the federal government. Ofcourse, there are times when the government needs to take a more active role, particularly in fighting climate change.

Calendar: And your views on abortion?

Hellar: I'm pro-life, but I do believe in exceptions, such as rape, incest, or if the life of the woman is in danger.

Calendar: Your side had never really explained to mine why exactly a child concieved in rape or incest is somehow less human than one concieved by normal means.

Hellar: I admit, maybe I'm limited. I can only picture the woman who's gone through that horrible ordeal, hard to imagine her child as a person.

Calendar: You're not the only one so "limited" in that thinking. Leaders are required to have more vision. I still haven't decided who my vice-president should be, I'll let you know in a few days.


	365. Chapter 365

Chapter 365

.

Everyone was waiting to see who Nicholas Calendar chose as his running mate. In Las Vegas people were betting on it. Reverand Walker and governor Hellar were the top favorites. Some were betting on an underdog, Robia La Morte. She was an actress, possibly best known for being on the first two seasons of "Buffy the vampire slayer." Now she had gotten into evangelical christianity, even did a few movies with Nicholas Calendar. Robia La Morte was one of the first celebrities to endorse Calendar for president, she was his sister in Christ, but not insane like Walker. The White House was certainly waiting for him to choose a running mate, but the first family was more excited about Ishmael coming home from his second year at Harvard. Ishmael wanted to see his sister Miranda before he spoke to either of his mothers.

.

Miranda: What's the big news. Do you finally have a girlfriend?

Ishmael: My studies still leave no time for that.

Miranda: Maybe during the summer.

Ishmael: Actually, I have different plans for the summer. They found him.

Miranda: Who?

Ishmael: My birth father. They matched our DNA, he's still in Sangala.

Miranda: Wow, are you going to go see him?

Ishmael: I don't know. It would take a lot for Secret Service to take me to Sangala. And I'd definitely have to tell our mothers.

Miranda: I think they'll understand.

Ishmael: Will you come with me, when I tell them?

Miranda: Ofcourse.


	366. Chapter 366

Chapter 366

.

Ishmael wondered if now was the right time to tell his mothers. The president was still trying to convince Ireland to extradict the girl, and was nervously waiting for Calendar to name his running mate, and she still had one more primary to try and clinch the democratic nomination. Still, with this occupation, there might never be a perfect time to broach this subject. Ishmael went to speak with his mothers, Miranda was there for moral support.

.

Ishmael: There's this humanitarian group, helping with reconciliation in Sangala. Particularly re-uniting families. I gave them some of my DNA, and it seems they found my biological father.

Bianca: You want to meet him?

Ishmael: Yes.

Maggie: Are you sure it's not some scam? And, even if he is your father, he might not be a good person.

Ishmael: Believe me, I've considered the possibility that he's a horrible person. But, one way or another, I want to know. I want to ask him why he did that to my mother.

Bianca: Is he still in Sangala?

Ishmael: Yes.

Bianca: Okay. If it's that important to you, I'll arrange for you to go see him. With Secret Service agents at all times.


	367. Chapter 367

Chapter 367

.

Nicholas Calendar was preparing to officially nominate a vice-president. He had to do it quickly, but still hadn't made a final decision. He spoke with his chief-of staff Marcus about this again.

.

Calendar: I'm not choosing Walker. You're right, he's too irrational to be president.

Marcus: Thank God. So, Hellar.

Calendar: I still have my doubts about him. Think he'd be open to becoming secretary of defense?

Marcus: Yes, but who then do you want as vice-president?

Calendar: I was thinking Robia La Morte. She's my sister in Christ, I trust her. She's socially conservative, economically progressive.

Marcus: She's kind of a female version of you. Former actress, found evangelical christianity. To be honest sir, she couldn't bring in many votes. What votes she can give us, she could bring in as your surrogate.

Calendar: I don't think it's such a bad thing to have your successor share your vision.

Marcus: No, but there is a danger in packing your administration with yes men. You and Hellar don't agree on everything, but he would be a valuable part of your administration. So, for both political gain, and for the sake of the country, I believe that James Hellar should be your vice-president.


	368. Chapter 368

Chapter 368

.

In early June the democrats were getting ready for the New Jersey primary. Bianca needed to win this to clinch the nomination. She may have gotten a slight boost when Ireland agreed to extradict the girl. Bianca had promised to commute her sentance if she was sentanced to death. Ireland was taking a chance, given that she might not be in office when a verdict was reached. Reverand Nicholas Calendar chose this time to officially announce his vice-presidential nominee. There were supporters in this crowd, some holding signs that said "Calendar/Hellar 2024." They were hoping he would get the message.

.

Calendar: My friends, first of all I'd like to thank all those who sent wishes of congragulations at the recent birth of my first grandchild, Adam Calendar. Secondly, you'll be relieved to know I've finally chosen a running mate. I realize it's taken me awhile, this is not a decision that should be taken lightly. Just as the american people should take care and choose carefully who to vote for, so a candidate should take the same care in choosing a running mate. Who should become president if the very worst happens. Someone who shares much of their vision for the future yes, but also someone willing to tell truth to power. I was recently reminded that it would be dangerous for a president to surround themself with a bunch of yes men who only tell them what they want to hear, not what they need to hear. 30 minutes ago I spoke with this man by telephone. I asked him to be my running mate, and he agreed. Therefore I would like you all to join me in welcoming America's next vice-president, former governor of West Virginia, James Hellar.


	369. Chapter 369

Chapter 369

.

Calendar's choosing of James Hellar as his running mate took some of the press away from Bianca's battle with governor La Fleur. The New Jersey primary still went as planned on June 4th. President Montgomery and governor La Fleur both did some last minute campaigning. Shaking hands, trying to energize their supporters in counties where they were popular. La Fleur knew that, even if he won, neither candidate would have enough delegates for the nomination. And the convention was less than two months away. If the president won New Jersey primary, she would clinch the nomination. It was a close race, Bianca had to return to Washington before a winner was declared. Sangala was as stable as could be expected, but there was still much to be done. Bianca was reconsidering letting Ishmael go there, and now Miranda wanted to go. It was partly to give moral support to her brother, a part of her wanted to see AJ again. On June 5th, after her daily briefing on Sangala, Bianca was officially informed. La Fleur was declared the winner of the New Jersey primary. Despite being a sitting president, it seemed that Bianca had failed to get the nomination.


	370. Chapter 370

Chapter 370

.

Two days after winning the New Jersey primary governor La Fleur was invited to the White House again. The meeting with president Montgomery also included vice-president Ali and chairman Keeler.

.

Keeler: Let's get down to business. The republicans just nominated a religious fundamentalist for president, and he in turn chose a neo-con hawk as his running mate. Tell me if this sounds familiar to any of you.

Ali: There are some similarities between Nicholas Calendar and George W. Bush.

Keeler: Calendar might be a good man, so was Bush. But Bush was probably the most incompetant president of my lifetime. And his vice-president was, frankly, more evil than Darth Vader.

Bianca: I wouldn't say that, in public. But, for several reasons, I don't want a return to those days.

Keeler: Nor do I. So, I would suggest you two reach some kind of agreement, so we can show a united front at the convention.

Bianca: Stevens plans to run for governor next year, I would like you to be my new HUD secretary in my second term.

La Fleur: That seems a bit small, compared to how well my campaign is doing.

Bianca: We already have an excellant vice-president.

La Fleur: Correct me if I'm wrong on this sir, but you've said repeatedly that you have no desire to run for president yourself.

Ali: It's true. But I ran for this office, knowing that the worst could happen. I am prepared to lead the country, if I must.

Bianca: And I have faith you would do an excellant job.

Keeler: Perhaps both of you should take a few days, carefully review your options. Hopefully, for the sake of the ideals we all believe in, we can reach an agreement to satisfy everyone.


	371. Chapter 371

Chapter 371

.

Sarah lay in this bed, Abe sleeping by her side. It was a hotel, they were here on business for the president's re-election. As far as anyone knew they were just discusing strategy. Some might talk, but they couldn't prove anything. Abe and Sarah were being very discreet, but there was always the chance of being caught. La Fleur was being as stubborn as ever. In his own mind he probably thought he was doing what was best for the country, so did Nicholas Calendar for that matter. It was fairly easy to believe what was best for oneself was best for everyone. Sarah thought back to when she worked for a PR firm. After a plane crash, due to unforseen bad weather, the airline hired Sarah's firm for damage control. Sarah advised them to offer fairly large cash settlements to the families of the deceased. The logic was they were going to lose money for the forseable future. But if they dragged crying widows and orphans through years of court proceedings, the airline would likely not survive. They took Sarah's advice, even offerred golden tickets, let these families fly anywhere they wanted for free. This showed the world that, despite the accident, these people trusted the airlines enough to fly them. The airline rebounded eventually, and the families didn't have to struggle after the death of their loved ones. A part of Sarah had always wondered if her motives had been to help these people, or merely protect the people who were paying her for it. Now, as she was laying in bed with a married man, she knew she was in it for herself.


	372. Chapter 372

Chapter 372

.

While Ishmael and Miranda were preparing their trip to Sangala Sarah and Abe were in Alabama. They were trying to persuade the head of the president's re-election campaign in Alabama to suspend it due to lack of resources. It wasn't a suprise to them that this man, Andy, was running the campaign out of his own home. And was in his early 80s, but still seemed like a true believer.

.

Andy: I appreciate you two coming all the way out here. I don't suppose I can convince the DNC to send some funds down here.

Abe: We need to be realistic. We're going into the convention without a clear candidate, we don't have the resources for a 50 state strategy. Our candidate lost this state in the primaries, she lost it in the general election last time, and she lost the 2020 primary in Alabama.

Andy: I remember: Chances are we'll lose this state in November.

Sarah: We need to focus our remaining resources on the states we can win. And I'm sorry, but Alabama will never vote for a gay president, or a muslim vice-president.

Andy: I know. There are maybe 27 democrats in the state of Alabama, and they know who we are. Regardless, the people of Alabama deserve to know where their candidates stand. I remember a time when people called me a communist because I marched for integration. They beat me, arrested me, threatened to kill me. But, we won. If I had given up when things got bad, well I wasn't important enough to the civil rights movement. Our side would have won whether or not I was in the fight, but I wouldn't have been able to look at myself in the mirror. And that would have been bad, because I've yet to figure out how to shave with my eyes closed. So, if you all can't send me funds, allright. But I'm keeping up the fight because I believe in what the president stands for.


	373. Chapter 373

Chapter 373

.

Miranda and Ishmael were flying to Sangala in the middle of the night. This wasn't announced to the public for security reasons. The humanitarian group was good at being discreet. Even Ishmael's father, who knew he was about to meet his son, had no idea who'd adopted this child. Ishmael was nervous, Miranda tried to console him.

.

Miranda: It will be okay.

Ishmael: I know. Even if he's as bad as I fear, I have you and the rest of the family.

Miranda: Yeah, you'll always have us. You think he will be bad?

Ishmael: I know my mother was raped, possibly by multiple assailants. This one could have been a fanatic who enjoyed hurting an innocent woman because she was of a different ethnicity. It's also possible he was caught in a relationship with another man, and feared for his life. Or he could have been anywhere in the middle. I may regret finding out, but I think I need to know.

Miranda: Yeah. When mom was pregnant with me, she thought she could keep the truth hidden. From what I could tell she had this elaborate plot to make everyone think I was adopted. I know she thought she was doing what was best for me, and finding out the truth was hard, maybe the hardest part of my life. But, I needed to know, and I'm better off knowing the truth. You can't outsmart the truth, you need to let it have it's day.


	374. Chapter 374

Chapter 374

.

American soldiers brought Miranda and Ishmael to the meeting spot. It was an american military base, members of the humanitarian group had brought Ishmael's father here. Miranda offerred to stay with her brother, but he felt he needed to do this alone. Still, Miranda stayed close by, in case he needed her. Ishmael was suprised at how old his father looked. He was in his early 60,s but looked even older, the result perhaps of a mis-led life. His name was Peter.

.

Ishmael: You are my father?

Peter: Yes, at least according to those tests. I assume you have questions.

Ishmael: First of all, why? Why did you hurt those women?

Peter: I never wanted to hurt anyone. I joined the army when I was 18, got my three years of mandatory service over with. I wanted to just live a quiet life as a fisherman. But then, the police caught me. I was having a relationship with another man. They executed him, and forced me into the camps. I was afraid for my own life.

Ishmael: So you only did this because you were afraid for your own life?

Peter: Not exactly. The bawa, my people, we were all raised in a constant state of terror. Some of the askari leaders were calling for us to all be exterminated. After 9/11, Deby said we were all involved in a holy war, and the survival of our race was at stake. I believed that as much as anyone.

Ishmael: So you thought the best way to save your race was mass rapes?

Peter: I was afraid, both for myself and for my race.

Ishmael: You were a coward.

Peter: You might be right. The man I loved, he was given the same choice. He chose death rather than participate in the rape camps. So, what now?

Ishmael: I don't know. You were included in the general amnesty so you won't be prosecuted. But I don't know if I want to continue any kind of relationship with you. There's nothing for me in this country.


	375. Chapter 375

Chapter 375

.

After his talk with his father Ishmael needed to talk with his sister Miranda. He didn't want to talk about this, just general things. It helped Ishmael just to be around the family that mattered. His first mother would always have a place in his heart. If Peter fathered other children in those camps, maybe Ishmael would find them one day. But it seemed that, for now at last, he had no living blodd relatives who mattered to him. After a few hours of talking someone found them, AJ. He had heard they had arrived, but had been on guard duty until now. Miranda ran up and hugged her boyfriend, then kissed him.

.

Miranda: It's so good to see you again.

AJ: You are ceetainly a sight for sore eyes. It's good to see you too Ishmael.

Ishmael: Same here.

AJ: Taking in the sights?

Ishmael: One in particular.

AJ: Everything okay with that?

Ishmael: As well as can be expected.

AJ: If you two need more time...

Ishmael: I'll be fine. You two should reconnect. But please remember that she is my sister.

AJ: Fair enough.


	376. Chapter 376

Chapter 376

.

Miranda and AJ talked about what they'd both been through the past year. Some of which they already knew. AJ had ofcourse heard things about what the first daughter had been up to. And Miranda heard one thing about AJ. She trusted her boyfriend, but it was anoying when someone felt the need to post a picture of him taken out of context. A few months ago, when AJ was eating at a local restaurant, a young girl, maybe 15 at most, came on to him. The girl was a prostitute, asked AJ to but her a burger. AJ assumed that whatever economic hardships had driven her to prostitution had made her desire a sandwich more than an alcoholic beverage. AJ gave her money for a hamburger, and said he expected nothing in return. Miranda believed him, and didn't feel the need to bring it up again. They talked. He had four more months on his tour of duty, after that he had one more year before he could leave the marines and become a civilian again. AJ was looking forward to this, to being around his family again. He was making plans, perhaps even asking Miranda to marry him. But that should probably wait, until he was certain he'd be going home. For now he and his girlfriend could talk, eat, and make love for the first time in months.


	377. Chapter 377

Chapter 377

.

While two of her children were in Sangala, and Abe and Sarah were using Alabama as a convenient pretext for their illicit affair, president Montgomery was going over an FBI operation with directot Mathison.

.

Mathison: Our informant has given us all the intel we need. We can move in now, arrest many alqueda operatives before they do any damage. But we'd lose the chance to identify others.

Bianca: How close are the known operatives to launching a major attack?

Mathison: We know there's a meeting in Las Vegas of cell leaders next week. We can see who attends, identify their cells.

Bianca: The meeting's most likely about coordinating their efforts.

Mathison: Correct. We move now, the other cells will either go underground, leave the country, either way we'll never get them. Or worse, they'll panic, and go ahead with the plan.

Bianca: Then we wait, try and bug their meeting.

Mathison: Any word on the situation with Mexico?

Bianca: No. We can't appear too curious, or Mexico will get suspicious. Eventually we'll have to deal with it.

Mathison: When Jamal's cover is blown, alqueda will try to kill him. They would kill him if they knew he was a homosexual. I suggest we put him in witness protection, probably for the rest of his life. If and when Mexico requests extradition, we stall, saying he would be killed.


	378. Chapter 378

Chapter 378

.

After making love to AJ Miranda went back to her quarters. She was suppossed to call for her Secret Service detail to come pick her up, but it was a short walk and she figured she was safe enough on a base full of soldiers. Miranda knew a lot of people were against the occupation, between the constant protestors outside the White House and Michael Moore's latest movie, the anti-war people were making themselves known. She realized some soldiers were against the war, but assumed that they were patriotic enough to not want to hurt the president's daughter. But one soldier, had been drinking heavily that night. The fear, anger over the loss of his friends. All that combined into his hatred for the president and her family. He saw Miranda walking alone. Despite what her mother was doing she was attractive. He both lusted after her and hated her. Seeing her walking, noone else around, he attacked Miranda. She tried fighting him off, but he was physically stronger, and better trained. Miranda tried screaming for help, bet he put his hand around her throat. Before anyone could stop him, this man raped Miranda.


	379. Chapter 379

Chapter 379

.

After the assault, Miranda tried to clean herself up before heading to her assigned quarters. She didn't want anyone to know what had happenned, including herself. It couldn't have happenned, not to her. She was suppossed to be safe among american soldiers. How could one have done this to her? Especially in what was suppossed to be a busy army base? Miranda went to her quarters, and here was Ishmael reading the Koran. After what he'd been through today he could always fall back on his faith. Ishmael saw his sister, particularly how her clothes were torn.

.

Ishmael: Miranda, are you okay?

Miranda: I'm fine.

Ishmael: Why are yur clothes torn?

Miranda: Not important.

Ishmael: I think it it. Please, I'm your brother. I want to help.

Miranda: Okay. A soldier attacked me.

Ishmael: My god. Who was it?

Miranda: I didn't get his name.

Ishmael: Would you recognize him if you saw him again?

Miranda: I can't report this. You don't know what he can do.

Ishmael: I know what he did to my sister. Tell me who he is, I'll kill him myself.

Miranda: No. I won't have you go to prison for his murder.

Ishmael: One way or another we need to stop him. Or he might do it again.

Miranda: You're right. I can't have that on my conscience, or you rotting in prison.

Ishmael: Somehow I think the president might pardon me for that.

Miranda: Either way, I'll report it.


	380. Chapter 380

Chapter 380

.

Bianca and Maggie had accepted that there were certain things Secret Service didn't report to them about. Their children needed to feel secure with their details. That meant not blabbing if they were cutting class, drinking too much soda, or even being sexually active. But ofcourse they were expected to inform the president and first lady if one of their children was in real danger. This night sadly was one of those times. By the time agent Levinson reported to them Miranda and Ishmael were already secure, and a search was underway for the perpetrator. But knowing this didn't make the news any easier to hear. The fact that their daughter Miranda had been raped, was never easy for a parent to hear. Bianca and Maggie cried in each other's arms. They wanted to kill the bastard responsible, but it was a little late for that. The investigators had Miranda look at pictures of some suspects, she correctly identified her assailant. But before he could be arrested this man hung himself. Apparently, after he sobered up, he realized that he'd go to prison, and forever be remembered as the guy who raped the president's daughter. Rather than go through all of that he took the coward's way out. Despite the base's efforts to keep this quiet, the american pubic knew about this before Miranda and Ishmael even landed home. There was nothing Bianca and Maggie could do now except be there for her.


	381. Chapter 381

Chapter 381

.

Governor La Fleur had always attacked president Montgomery's policies, but never attacked her family. After what happenned with the first daughter, he temporarily suspended his campaign. The democratic campaign was scheduled to begin on July 22nd, a little more than a month away. La Fleur knew he still had time, but the recent outpouring of support for Miranda was not the time to criticize her mother. On July 1st the governor met with Freddy Douglas, secretary of defense, to propose an alliance.

.

La Fleur: Thank you for agreeing to see me mr secretary.

Douglas: I'm curious as to what this is about.

La Fleur: I've looked over your record, decades of honorable service to your country, and the promotions that come with them.

Douglas: I just did my job to the best of my ability.

La Fleur: And your superiors recognized talent when they saw it. Including our president. You've done a good job as secretary of defense, I think another promotion is due.

Douglas: I'm the second highest ranking member of the cabinet, there are only four people between me and the president.

La Fleur: How'd you like that number to be zero?

Douglas: You mean, the vice-presidency?

La Fleur: Yeah. You and I could do great things together. With your brilliant military mind, my experience as governor, not to mention my charisma, we'd be an unstoppable team.

Douglas: Are you offering me this because you think I'd be a good vice-president, or because I'd help your chances of winning?

La Fleur: Both. A ticket with you and me would win. But I wouldn't be offering you this if I wasn't sure you would be a great president, should the worst happen. What do you say?

Douglas: I think I need a few days to decide.


	382. Chapter 382

Chapter 382

.

Much of Miranda's family came to Washington to help her in this time of need. Grandmother Erica was already a known presence at the White House, now she basically lived here. Kendall, Zack, Ryan, Greenlee, so many cousins all came here for her. Other extended family as well. David, Anna, Krystal, Babe, Adam, Brooke, they all came. Those people certainly all had issues with each other, but they all cared about Miranda. And with AJ still serving in Sangala, they could put aside their own grievances for a little while. Gabby also tried to help her big sister. She could be a brat sometimes, but not right now. The family tried to keep little Frankie away from this kind of news. A four year old didn't need to know the horrible details of rape, but he could tell his big sister was hurt. July 4th was approaching, Miranda asked her mother to have the normal festivities this day. She wanted to get back to her normal life again. There was another reason Miranda wanted to put on a brave face for this. After what happenned there had been a tremendous show of support from the american people. Even governor La Fleur and reverand Calendar expressed their sympathies. But then there were the trolls, those who seemed to think she had it coming. They said that, because Miranda was concieved in rape, she deserved to be raped herself. Miranda wanted those people to know they couldn't make her back down.


	383. Chapter 383

Chapter 383

.

July 4th had finally arrived. For many this meant hamburgers, a cool fireworks display. For some workers, it meant either a day off, or getting paid extra. Miranda appreciated this day, its significance. Although only two of the founding fathers actually signed the Declaration of Independance on this day, it was the day America chose to celebrate its independance day. The founding fathers were scurrying in and out of Philadelphia the whole summer of 1776, and none of them took this document lightly. Far from this fact taking away from the celebration, for Miranda it added to its significance. It was the first time in history that a nation was founded on the idea that all men were created equal. Endowed with their creator with certain inalienable rights, life, liberty, the pursuit of happiness. Miranda was still fascinated with this basic concept. But this year, she was struggling. Memories of the rape still brought nightmares and made her physically ill. Like others, this day meant family to Miranda. All her assorted relatives were here to support her. Miranda needed her aunt Kendall to hold her hand while she walked outside. As long as she had her family by her side, Miranda knew she'd be fine.


	384. Chapter 384

Chapter 384

.

Bianca believed Miranda was doing okay, or as okay as could be expected. She seemed to be smiling, enjoying the 4th of July celebrations. Miranda was eating hamburgers, given her mother's history of anarexia Bianca was glad she hadn't stopped eating. That night, Maggie seemed to avoid going to bed. By the time Bianca fell asleep, Maggie still hadn't come to bed. When Bianca woke up, Maggie wasn't by her side. Bianca asked Maggie about this in private during breakfast.

.

Maggie: I just thought it better to be in the Queen's Bedroom, closer to Miranda and little Frankie. Just in case either of them needed me.

Bianca: That was nice, but I could have stayed with you, we could have done it together.

Maggie: No, you obviously had a busy schedule today.

Bianca: Are you okay, you seem a bit on edge?

Maggie: It's just the situation. Sorry if I seem rude, it's just difficult holding it all together. But I'll be fine.


	385. Chapter 385

Chapter 385

.

The democratic national convention was scheduled to begin on July 22nd. Because no candidate had won the neccessary 2383 of the 4500 delegates in the primaries, the nomination was still up in the air. The delegates were bound to vote for the candidate their state had voted for on the first ballot. On the second ballot they could vote for the candidate of their choice. Governor La Fleur was staying until the bitter end, although secretary Douglas still hadn't committed either way about being his running mate. The two campaigns had negotiated a brief truce. President Montgomery and governor La Fleur would each address the delegates on the first night, then they would vote. In the unlikely event that neither candidate had the nomination after that, they would deal with it then. Calendar and Hellar were presenting themselves as a stable alternative. They treaded lightly, being very careful to only criticize her policies, nothing personal right now. Calendar and Hellar had their differences, but those differences seemed trivial when the democrats still hadn't nominated their candidate. Then, on July 21st, a story broke in the New York Times that would very likely impact the democratic convention.


	386. Chapter 386

Chapter 386

.

On the morning of Sunday July 21st the New York Times printed a story about the White House. This story told certain things, not known to the general public. The fact that 15 year old Gabby put posters in her room of John Brown, Karl Marx, and Malcolm X, three fascinating but controverial figures. It also revealed that the White House cook was under strict orders to bring a sandwich to president Montgomery for lunch every day and make sure she ate it. Because evidently the president couldn't be trusted to not give in to her anarexia. Some things between Abe and Sarah were exposed, the turkey prank from Thanksgiving three years ago, their attempt to start a fire in an antique fire place one January. But their adulterous affair was not mentioned. Whatever source was leaking this private information about the White House apparently didn't know about that. Still, the news was bad, the staff were all expected to remain discreet, that was even more important than their ability to perform their job. But their was one saving grace from this. They didn't mention that the children had been trained in karate, even with firearms. The New York Times felt that such private information could put lives in danger, a line they were unwilling to cross. But someone, in the White House had crossed these lines, that would have to be dealt with.


	387. Chapter 387

Chapter 387

.

President Montgomery had planned a meeting for today to prepare for tomorrow's convention. The revelations from the New York Times neccessitated that they address it in some way.

.

Conner: I can't blame the Times for reporting on this, but we need to address the fact that someone in the White House is leaking private matters.

Abe: I recommend we investigate, question the staff.

Bianca: Okay, but we have to make sure not to let it turn into a witch hunt.

Abe: Agreed. We can't fire someone for not informing on their co-workers. But we should absolutely fire those who leaked information.

Bianca: Are we certain this stuff is newsworthy?

Conner: In theory your struggle with anarexia could hamper your ability to function as president. And your daughter's apparent fascination with radicals, they could argue that the people have a right to know these things.

Bianca: I supposse, but I'm canceling my subscription.

Sarah: Good idea. The White House buys several hundred copies of the New York Times a day. This could send a serious message to them.

Abe: We should play this carefully, or we could be seen as financially punishing a newspaper for being critical.

Bianca: I actually just meant mine and Maggie's copy. If I have to I'll just borrow from someone else. Now, we should discuss the convention tomorrow.


	388. Chapter 388

Chapter 388

.

Governor La Fleur was waiting in his hotel room. It was now July 22nd, the Democratic National Convention was only a few hours away, and he still hadn't heard back from general Douglas. Finally Douglas arrived at the governor's hotel suite, it was clear they needed to talk.

.

La Fleur: I get to address the convention first. If I get to announce that you're going to be my running mate, we can easily win the nomination.

Douglas: I'm still uncertain about that.

La Fleur; Do you have a problem running against the president?

Douglas: No, it's just I've been getting a lot of calls, you wouldn't believe the advice I've been getting the last two days. Why don't we wait, see where we stand in the morning.

.

It occurred to governor La Fleur what general Douglas was planning. On the first ballot the delagates were reqired to vote for the candidate that their state had chosen. They wouldn't have a nominee the first ballot. On the second ballot they could vote for the candidate of their choice, including candidates who hadn't run in the primaries. General Freddie Douglas was trying to get nominated from the floor.


	389. Chapter 389

Chapter 389

.

Secretary Douglas arrived shortly before the convention began. Many tried to shake his hand, get a selfe taken with him. Even when governor La Fleur came and began his speech, some were still trying to get close to Douglas. As president Montgomery was preparing for her speech Conner was arguing with Marsters, the representative of ABC network. They were prepared to go back to normal programing at 8pm, which would be during the president's speech.

.

Conner: You have a responsibility to the american people to show their future leaders.

Marsters: They can get this on Youtube tomorrow. But it's ratings death for us.

Conner: The person who gets nominated tonght might very well be our president six months from now. You don't think this is more important than summer re-runs?

Marsters: I think the people have a rght to decide what to watch. They want to switch to a rival network fine. They want to watch re-runs, my shareholders wlll let them. We'll come back to the convention for the 10pm news, you guys will probably just be getting going.

.

As they argued Sarah came to inform Conner of a new development.

.

Sarah: People are handing out Freddie Douglas signs.

Conner: I think the people have a right to see governor La Fleur announce secretary Douglas as his running mate.

Sarah: Actually, they're "Draft Douglas" signs. I think he's tryng to get nominated from the floor.

Conner: You realy want to be the network that switched to "Alias" re-runs during this historic convention?

Marsters: I'll talk to my superiors.


	390. Chapter 390

Chapter 390

.

Sure enough many of the delagates voted for general Douglas on the second ballot. He tried to remain stoic, saying "While I am flatterred, this is also unexpected. I'm not trying to be the savior of the democratic party. This isn't about one party, but about country. And, it seems, a large part of that country believes I'm best suited to lead them." Among those watching were Nicholas Calendar and his wife Mary. It had been fun running without an official democrat opponent, but at some point he had to run against someone. His wife Mary came into the room after helping their daughter Esther put her own child Adam to bed.

.

Mary: What are the democrats doing?

Calendar: Eating their young.

Mary: Who's winning?

Calendar: Secretary Douglas.

Mary: I didn't know he was running.

Calendar: It's everyone for themself. I think some of the delagates are voting for themselves.

Mary: I think you're going to be president soon.

Calendar: God willing, but let's not count our chickens before they hatch.


	391. Chapter 391

Chapter 391

.

After four votes this first night the Democratic National Convention a nominee hadn't chosen a nominee. President Montgomery, governor La Fleur, secretary Douglas, and chairman Keeler all had a late night meeting following this last vote.

.

Keeler: We need to present some kind of united front. I was hoping that we could choose a nominee tonight, and use the next three to present our message to the people. But, we still have three more nights. Is there any chance for a deal madam president?

Bianca: I've offerred La Fleur HUD, that's still on the table. Douglas is the second highest rankng member of the cabinet, hard to go much higher.

La Fleur: I'll campaign for whoever gets the nomination, but I think it's up to the delegates to decide who that will be.

Douglas: I have to agree wth the governor. I believe in democracy, not backroom deals.

Keeler: Very well. We'll have more votes tomorrow.

Douglas: Will we have the chance to address the delegates? Some of us haven't done that yet.

Keeler: Yes. It's the right of each of you to stay in this until the bitter end. But I suggest you all get used to hearing the term "President Nicholas Calendar."


	392. Chapter 392

Chapter 392

.

Bianca tried to get some sleep, re-charge her batteries as it were. She got maybe three hours sleep before a situation developed. The president was awoken about a situation with Mexico. As the convention was in Chicago, her presence was requested at the mexican consulate in Chicago. Bianca feared what this was about and went to meet with the consulate personally.

.

Consulate: Madam president, thank you for coming. I wish it were under better circumstances.

Bianca: Mr consulate, what can I do for you?

Consulate: As you know, a few months ago, the gangster Ramon Salazaar was murdered by alqueda.

Bianca: Yes. My understanding is that they agreed to supply Salazaar with afghan drugs, but the two groups disagreed on a price, and alqueda responded the only way they know how.

Consulate: Quite possibly. Out police force tried to determine who exactly was in the area at the time. We turned over this intel to you and warned that these assasins might have fled to your country.

Bianca: And we appreciate you help against this common enemy.

Consulate: Among the people in the vicinity at the time of the murder was an american named Jamal Robinson. Our sources say Jamal was on parole at the time, and leaving the country was a clear violation, yet he hasn't been arrested.

Bianca: My law enforcement doesn't have the manpower to arrest every minor offender. If we had evidence he was with alqueda, and/or involved in Salazaar's murder we would absolutely arrest him.

Consulate: My sources tell me he is alqueda. I can think of only two reasons why Jamal hasn't been arrested. One is he's being monitored and the FBI is trying to uncover other alqueda operatives. Or Jamal is an undercover agent. Either way my president would like him to be turned over to Mexico to stand trial for the murder of Ramon Salazaar.


	393. Chapter 393

Chapter 393

.

President Montgomery knew this situation with Mexico could be bad. Jamal was still undercover, the fact that he was FBI workng against alqueda had to be kept on a need to know basis. Even after, if he were extradicted to Mexico for the murder of Ramon Salazaar, alqueda would try to kill him for his betrayel. Then again, Mexico was an ally and a trading partner. The FBI wasn't really suppossed to operate in foreign countries. Jamal's cell leader told him to come down to Mexico to negotiate with Salazaar, Jamal couldn't refuse without raising suspicions. Another thought occurred to Bianca during this. The mexican government knew Jamal was with alqueda, they didn't know for certain that he was undercover. Perhaps they had some informants, and made an educated guess where his real loyalties lay.

.

President Montgomery spent much of this Tuesday discussing options with Jackson, her attorney general, and FBI director Mathison. Her absence from the convention was noticed. Secretary Douglas and governor La Fleur were able to address the delegates, the president was not. But strangely, this did not hurt the president. The delegates started talking among themselves, whatever crises had evidently dragged the president from the convention, it was clear she was putting her country ahead of her own ambitions. More delegates began to vote for her. It wasn't until the second ballot of the night, the sixth overall, that Bianca Montgomery officially recieved the democratic nomination for president.


	394. Chapter 394

Chapter 394

.

While Bianca Montgomery formally accepted the democratic nomination for president her sister Kendall and daughter Miranda were watching from the White House. Unfortunately Miranda had to leave the room for a few minutes. She wasn't feeling well, and had to throw up. Kendall feared what this was about, and decided to ask her niece about it when she came into the room.

.

Kendall: Are you okay?

Miranda: Yeah. I feel better now.

Kendall: I can't help but notice you've been doing that a lot, ever since that night.

Miranda: I'm not pregnant aunt Kendall. I take my birth control pills every day. AJ and I still use condoms. Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?

Kendall: Yes, but it's also important. You took it every day, including before you went to Sangala?

Miranda: Yes.

Kendall: And, the rape?

Miranda: He used a condom, the one good thing he did for me.

Kendall: And you've had your period since?

Miranda: I'm not sure. But I should be due any day now.

Kendall: If that happens, okay. You used two forms of birth control so it's unlikely that you're pregnant. Maybe this is just a physical reaction to a traumatic experience.

Miranda: Maybe I should talk to a doctor, just to be safe.

Kendall: I would definitely recommend that. Whatever the doctor finds, just know I'll be there for you.


	395. Chapter 395

Chapter 395

.

As Bianca returned to the White House they were investigating who might have leaked personal things to the New York Times. Most of them admitted that they had been asked about what it was like working at the White House, but claimed they always kept silent. The cook, Thang, had been turned down for a business loan in January. Thang said he had been asked about his work experience, and he might have gotten the loan if he had been more talkative. Bianca however was more concerned with the fact that Gabby had posters of certain radicals in her room. She hadn't had a chance to do this yet, but now felt they should talk.

.

Bianca: Why do you have these posters in your room?

Gabby: They're interesting guys. John Brown gave his life to end slavery.

Bianca: He also killed innocent people.

Gabby: Guys who owned slaves, they were innocent?

Bianca: He slaughtered five men in Kansas who didn't own slaves, but they were pro-slavery.

Gabby: A measured response to the massacre of an abolitionist town a few days earlier. Besides, there are portraits downstairs of former presidents, ten of whom were slave owners.

Bianca: I won't pretend this country has no sins, but it's a little embarrassing to have posters of Karl Marx and Malcolm X.

Gabby: Why? Marx had good reason to write against the inhuman conditions of the time, he and Malcolm were, at worst, extreme reactions to real problems of their days.

Bianca: And my predecessors, whom you disparage, most of them helped the causes of progress. Like Lyndon Johnson with the civil rights movement.

Gabby: The only reason LBJ was willing to do that was because Malcolm scared the hell out of him.

Bianca: That might be partly true, but I am the president...

Gabby: I'm not, this is who I am. I'm discreet, but it's who I am.


	396. Chapter 396

Chapter 396

.

Miranda hadn't yet told either of her mothers that she might be pregnant. She had expected her period soon, but that hadn't happenned. Maybe she was just late, maybe something else. White House doctors were very good at being discreet. Aunt Kendall was here to hold Miranda's hand during this examination. They waited nervously with mixed emotions. Miranda wanted children, but not this young. If she were pregnant, she wasn't sure if the father was AJ, or the man who raped her. Although she had made love to AJ numerous times, it had only happenned once during that specific time. From a medical standpoint Miranda had sexual intercourse with two men within a couple of hours. If she were pregnant, despite two forms of birth control, either of them could be the biological father. It was hard enough for Miranda to know she was concieved in rape, the thought that she might now be carrying her rapist's child. Ofcourse this might also be AJ's child, and she hoped it was. Aunt Kendall had already said she would be there for Miranda, no matter what she needed. Miranda truley believed every human being had the right to life, including the unborn. But that didn't exactly make it easy to carry such a child to term. Doing the right thing, and doing the easy thing, were often not the same thing. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came back with the test results. Miranda was pregnant.


	397. Chapter 397

Chapter 397

.

The doctor told Miranda that she was pregnant. He could tell that she needed a few minutes alone with her aunt, so he left the room to let them discuss this as a family.

.

Kendall: You still have time.

Miranda: Less than eight months.

Kendall: What I mean is, some time to decide what to do. Do you want to discuss your options?

.

At the sound of the word "options" Miranda put her hand on her stomach. It seemed to be instinct, as if she was protecting her baby from what aunt Kendall was suggesting.

.

Miranda: I can't not have this child. And it's not a political thing, it's just who I am. My mother did, how could I not?

Kendall: My sister, your mother, is the strongest person I've ever know. But sometimes, I think she underestimates her own strength. It's okay to not be strong sometimes, and admit you can't do something.

Miranda: There's somethng else to consider. This could very well be AJ's baby. Maybe I don't want to know, either way.

Kendall: That's fair. Have you told him?

Miranda: I wanted to know first. I'll tell him, hopefully he'll want to be a part of this child's life.

Kendall: How much longer will he be a marine?

Miranda: He's got two more months left in his tour of duty, another year after that in the Corps. But he's very adament that "Once a marine, always a marine." I should probably tell my moms. Will you be there for me, when I tell them?

Kendall: Ofcourse.


	398. Chapter 398

Chapter 398

.

Miranda paced nervously. Aunt Kendall and Maggie were in the room with her. She wanted to wait until Bianca arrived so she could tell both of her mothers together, but Maggie had her suspicions about what this news was. Bianca was late coming home, likely something to do with Mexico. Finally Bianca arrived home. A part of Miranda wanted to get this over with, the other part wished she had more time.

.

Bianca: Is everything okay?

Miranda: Sort of.

Bianca: It looks like you all have something to tell me.

Miranda: I'm pregnant.

Bianca: Are you okay with this?

Miranda: Yeah. I don't know if the baby is AJ's or... but either way I'm having it. Hopefully AJ will want to be a part of this child's life.

Maggie: We should talk about school.

Miranda: I was thinking about that. If the doctor says it's okay I can go to college this coming semester. I should take the next semester off because it will be when I give birth, and to bond with my child in the first few months. Then maybe I can return next fall.

Bianca: Sounds like you've given ths a lot of thought. But you should be prepared for when the press finds out.

Miranda: I can handle myself, I had a great teacher.

.

These three women then gave Miranda what she needed most rght now, a hug.


	399. Chapter 399

Chapter 399

.

On August 2nd president Montgomery was trying to arrange a trip for Miranda to talk with AJ. After what happenned the last time, she had her reservations about sending her child back to Sangala. She might be able to arrange for AJ to have a leave and meet Miranda in Paris or elsewhere, but she was hesitant to grant these favors for family connections. That night, Bianca was campaigning in Virginia. She was speaking to a group lobbying for universal health care. Many of the guests here tried to shake the president's hand, and the president usually tried to oblige. This, by itself, was nothing new. Bianca barely noticed when one young woman tried to slip her a note. Bianca had been faithful to Maggie their entire marriage, which did not stop other women from tryng to seduce the president. Others gave the president death threats, had the brilliant idea to give these to the president directly. Usually the White House staff sorted out these letters from the people and gave her ten to read at the end of the day. It was suppossed to remind the president about the people she was suppossed to serve. It wasn't until the limo ride back home that Bianca actually looked at the note. This was no love note, nor was it a death threat.

.

"Madam president, my name is Elisha. I work with the independant prosecutor. Secretary Stevens will soon be arrested for corruption. Among his criminal partners are Erica Kane, Adam Chandler, Zack Slater, Ryan Lavery, Greenlee Smythe, and Kendall Hart. If you want me as an ally, or a spy, you will have to make it worth my while."


	400. Chapter 400

Chapter 400

.

Note: 400 chapters. Thanks to all my readers. You've made it worth all my effort.

.

On Saturday August 3rd Abe was called in to work early. It was a Saturday, he was suppossed to have the day off, but this sometimes happenned with his job, particularly with the re-election campaign. Abe's youngest child Justin was 17, would be going to college next year, he had hoped to spend more time with him. That father/son bonding helped alleviate his gult over his adulterous affair.

.

Bianca: Sorry to have you come in today.

Abe: Is it a crises?

Bianca: Sort of. At the fundraiser last night a young woman, who apparently is named "Elisha", gave me this note.

.

Abe read the note, and became a bit worried himself.

.

Bianca: What should I do?

Abe: First of all, we don't know this is real. This woman might just be trying to extort money, or a job at the White House.

Bianca: She's not getting it.

Abe: As your lawyer I reccommend handing this note over to the office of the special prosecutor. Show that you're willng to cooperate.

Bianca: And my family? If this is true than my own mother and sister, not to mention a member of my cabinet, is involved in something illegal. I just don't know what.

Abe: When I hand it over, I can try and get a feel for whether there really is an investgation. In the meantime you could ask your mother, your sister, really anyone, not to break the law. And, at some point, it's in your power to pardon anyone you like.

Bianca: When I was running, I told them that I wouldn't be generous with the pardons. I asked them not to break the law. Apparently they were just careful, but not careful enough. So, I don't know what to do.


	401. Chapter 401

Chapter 401

.

This trip to Sangala was under the strictest secrecy. Admittedly the last trip was also suppossed to be covert, but this time Secret Service was taking no chances. They weren't lettng Miranda out of their sight for a minute, not even during her talk with AJ. Not to mention Kendall, Maggie, and Ishmael all coming along. Between all of them, Miranda felt safe. Not to menton colonel Blanchard was putting extra pressure on his men and women to keep quiet about this. AJ felt a bit awkward about all this security so he and his girlfriend could have a private talk, but he understood why the security was neccessary.

.

Miranda: Sorry for all the theatrics, but my moms felt it was neccessary.

AJ: I get it. So, what exactly is this about?

Miranda: I'm pregnant.

AJ: Wow. Are you okay with this?

Miranda: Yeah.

AJ: I don't want to seem rude, but given the circumstances. Is it mine?

Miranda: I don't know. And I'm not sure want to know.

AJ: Understandable.

Miranda: I want my child to have a dad, even if it's not biological. I hope you want to be a part of this child's life. But if you don't, I guess I understand.

AJ: I do. You're right, this child should have a father. To Hell with biology. Both of our fathers were monsters, we turned out okay. This isn't how I wanted to ask, but I did want to do this even before. I'm sorry I don't have enough for a ring right now but, Miranda, will you marry me?

Miranda: Wow. I need a little time to think about that.

AJ: I understand.

Miranda: That's enough time. Yes AJ, I will marry you.


	402. Chapter 402

Chapter 402

.

On Monday August 5th Abe went to see Henderson, the head of the special prosecutor's office. The purpose of this independant office was to have someone be able to investigate public officials who did not answer directly to any one branch specifically. Thus Henderson was suprised when someone from the White House asked to meet with him. It was possible Abe wanted to give them information that they didn't yet have.

.

Henderson: Not to be rude mr Smith, but why are you here?

Abe: The president wants you to know that you have a leak. A young woman slipped her a note on Friday night. It claimed that your office was investgating members of the president's family and secretary Stevens. Whether that's true or not, we thought you should know about the leak. Here's the note. The author claims to be named Elisha, we don't know if that's her real name or not. We paid "Elisha" no money, and if she expects a job at the White House she will be dissapointed.

Henderson: Thank you. We appreciate the president's honesty and integrity.

.

Abe knew Henderson couldn't say either way, but he observed his facial expression. Henderson was clearly angry that someone would betray his office. And, if Abe was a good judge of this, it seemed he really was investigating a cabinet member and members of the president's family.


	403. Chapter 403

Chapter 403

.

When Miranda returned from Sangala she told everyone that she and AJ were officially engaged. Their respective families got together to decide when exactly the wedding should be. Miranda wanted the wedding as soon as possible, specifically before the public learned she was with child. AJ wanted to delay it until after his tour of duty ended, which would likely put their wedding in October. Bianca agreed with Miranda that the wedding should happen soon, but for other reasons. Abe said that the office of the independant prosecutor was most likely investigating certain embers of the president's family. Erica, Adam, Ryan, Zack, Greenlee, Kendall. All of these people would be at the wedding, unless ofcourse they were in prison. Kendall and Erica had been there for Miranda after her rape, it wouldn't seem right to have them miss the wedding. Bianca asked the White House staff how long it would take to properly plan a wedding in this building. They said they could do it in a month, and be as discreet as was neccessary. Thus the wedding was set for September 8th, exactly one month from this current day. Adam, Dixie, Krystal, David, Anna, Jamie and Babe all asked Bianca to have AJ transferred away from the violence, particularly as he would now be the president's son-in-law. AJ's tour of duty wasn't suppossed to end until October, and he wanted to finish it on normal rotation. But the president decided to use her influence for personal gain for once. She couldn't let her son-in-law, the father of her first grandchild, be n harm's way. As commander-in-chief she had the authority to order a specific soldier transferred to a safer place, but she hadn't used it yet. On this however, she would do that.


	404. Chapter 404

Chapter 404

.

Things were a bit awkward in cabinet meetings the month of August 2024. People thought it was because general Douglas had tried to get the nomination for president. In truth president Montgomery wasn't upset about that. He tried to become president, she beat hi twice, then continued to serve his country. Democracy at it's finest. What was awkward was how the president knew that her HUD secretary was involved in something illegal, and would soon be facing charges for it. Bianca had no real evidence against Stevens, and until he was formally charged she had no real cause to fire him. All she could do was ask for his resignation, he assumed it ws so she could put La Fleur in his office early and sure up his faction of the party. Stevens said he just needed one month more. More awkward was Bianca's relationship with her attorney general, uncle Jackson. If these charges were true, Jackson's wife and daughter were about to be arrested, and she couldn't tell him this yet. He was going to feel betrayed very soon. Most likely he'd resign, represent Greenlee and/or Erica as a private criminal defense attorney. Bianca considered the issue of pardons. If she pardoned any of them immediately, before they served any of their potential sentances, they mght assume they could keep doing illegal things, especially if she won a second term. The pardon was more often done for those who had served time in prison and whom the president believed had been rehabilitated. Bill Clinton pardoned his brother Roger, after Roger served more than a year in federal prison on a cocaine charge. Bianca thought about this. If Calendar won, Bianca could pardon her family members and they would know they couldn't get away with this under his admnistration. If she won, maybe she could pardon them in four years. In the meantime, she could pardon others, subtly let them know they might not be in prison forever. It almost slipped Bianca's mind that she still didn't know what Stevens and the others had allegedly did. Maybe it was something very bad, maybe they were actually innocent. Maybe they were guilty but the office of the special prosecutor would decided there wasn't eough evidence to convict. She would just have to wait and see what, if anything, these people were charged with.


	405. Chapter 405

Chapter 405

.

In late August reverand Calendar was giving an interview on national television. President Montgomery was watching it, as were her senior staff. The president had a slight lead, but the electoral map was still up for anyone.

.

Reporter: Reverand, you've criticized the president's intervention with Sangala. Yet, during the Iraq war, you all but called anti-war protestors traitors.

Calendar: First of all when you say "The president's intervention" it should be noted that we're not talking about the president risking her own life. We're talking about her sending other young men and women to die in a country that views us as infidels. I will admit that I was wrong, two decades ago. Stopping a lunatic like Suddam Hussein sounded lke a great idea after 9/11. There's a lot of blame to go around on both wars, but the buck stops at the Oval Office.

Reporter: Fair enough. Early in your campaign you praised certain social services like minimum wage and even talked about the possibility of universal healthcare. But since you named James Hellar as your running mate you've more often talked about tax cuts.

Calendar: Well I've never gone to either extreme of complete Laizzes-affaire capitalsm, as the followers of Ayn Rand support, or to complete government socialism. Neither system would work, there has to be a balance. It's true that former governor Hellar has made some valid points to me regarding tax cuts. I am of the opinion that, for the most part, the american people know how to spend their money better than the federal government. I plan to enforce the tax code so that dishonest businesses would pay their fair share. But a tax cut would also allow honest businesses to expand, which would require them to hire more people.

Reporter: Would your administration continue to keep America in the current version of the Kyoto treaty?

Calendar: Yes. However we would likely not make any more regulations on environmental protection. We would only enforce the ones currently on the books. It makes no sense to pass new laws if the ones we already have aren't enforced.

Reporter: Do you believe the average citizen has the right to own a gun?

Calendar: I don't like guns. I look forward to the day when our swords are turned into ploughshares. Until then however, gun control would only take guns away from law-abiding citizens. I don't trust the criminals to just turn over their guns. So to answer your question, yes, I do beleive in the right of private citizens to own guns.

Reporter: There's been a lot of discussion about the first daughter's upcoming wedding, namely that it's being put together rather quickly. Do you believe it's a shotgun wedding?

Calendar: I'm not Miranda Montgomery's doctor. I honestly don't know. But even if she is with child she and the father are doing the responsible thing by marrying and raising their child together.

Reporter: But the fact that the president ended her future son-in-law's tour of duty early?

Calendar: I criticize the president quite a bit, but on that I'd be doing the same thing in her place.

Reporter: Some have speculated that Adam Chandler III is not the biological father.

Calendar: That's irrelevant. He's taking responsibility, the rest is between them and God.


	406. Chapter 406

Chapter 406

.

The electoral map seemed odd to those who'd been studying it for decades. Normally working class people with strong religious convictons were torn between the christian right on the republican side, and economic preogressives on the democratic side. In this case however Nicholas Calendar appealed to both their religious side and seemed to want to help the working poor. He also didn't do so badly among black and hispanic voters. Many republicans in the past had used the "Tough on crime" platform as thinly veiled racism. Calendar and Hellar however had been very careful on that front. They talked about building better communities for all, not to mention enforcing the existing laws to rein in Wall Street. Things looked bad for the democrats, which is not to say there weren't some bright spots. In 2020 Bianca won normally red states in part because she gave hope to closeted gays in these states. They hadn't forgotted Calendar calling homosexuality "Un-natural" and saying that gay marriage was, for some reason, against the laws of God. And many noticed that things had gotten better since Bianca Montgomery became president. Jobs had significantly increased, crime significantly decreased. Public opnion was turning more against the war, but Calendar didn't seem to have much of an exit strategy for that. Conner had made the strategic choice to pull resources out of Illinois. It was Calendar's home state, he was very popular there, better to focus resources where it could do more good. But, on August 31st, a new poll revealed they were only 3 points down in Illinois. It had more than 30 electoral votes, could very well decide the election. They could put resources back there, but they were pinching pennies as it was. It was hard to figure out from where to take resources for Illinois. Conner knew that his president might lose, and it would be his fault.


	407. Chapter 407

Chapter 407

.

On Sunday September 1st chairman Keeler met with Conner, Abe, and Sarah. By this point Keeler also knew about Conner's Illinois mistake, and what it might cost them.

.

Keeler: I'm not saying we can't still win, we just can't afford anymore Illinois-size mistakes.

Conner: I'm sorry aout that.

Keeler: Not to mention all the congressmen who need the president's help in being re-elected.

Conner: We've been campaigning in areas that are relatively safe for us, in order to increase voter turnout, maybe get a few more democrats elected.

Keeler: We appreciate her campaigning in California, ofcourse that's actually in play somehow. I've been doing this for decades, I've never seen an electoral map this confusing.

Abe: We all thought it was a joke, Nicholas Calendar running for president. But someone in the GOP knew what they were doing.

Keeler: A lot of our base is playing "Monday morning quarterback" over this Illinois mess. They're questioning whether Coner should stay.

Sarah: Then they're morons. Seven years ago the idea of a gay president or a muslim vice-president would have seemed impossible. But Conner took both, and got them elected. How many others could have done that?

Keeler: I can count them all on one hand with two fingers to spare, and they're all in this room. My point is that, maybe Abe and Sarah could take a more active, a more public role in this campaign.


	408. Chapter 408

Chapter 408

.

After the meeting Keeler spoke privately with Sarah. After which Conner wanted to speak with her in private.

.

Conner: He wants you in charge of the campaign, doesn't he?

Sarah: He was mostly asking for advice on congressional races. He thinks it's our last chance to have a democratic majority under president Montgomery, defeatist.

Conner: Maybe, he's right. I'm old, barely understand social media.

Sarah: I can help with that stuff, doesn't mean we don't still need you.

Conner: Just for my own personal curiosity, where would you have gotten the money for Illinois?

Sarah: I wouldn't have put resources there the first time. The polls were as bad as when we ran against Eisenhower. We're going to make mistakes, so will Calendar's team. Three months from now one party is going to be looking for someone to blame, some are just getting ready early. Anyone tries to blame you, they'll answer to me and Abe.


	409. Chapter 409

Chapter 409

.

It was now Friday September 6th. Henderson was preparing the final paperwork for the arrest warrants. This had been a long investigation, and he had to delay prosecuting that traitor Elisha for leaking classified intel. Henderson had fired her, soon she'd be in jail as well. He also suspected that she'd been the one to leak some of what they'd learned to the New York Times. But for now, Henderson just concentrated on the paperwork. He knew if it wasn't completed today he couldn't get the warrants until the courts opened on Monday. But he didn't think that was such a bad thing. Henderson knew exactly where a number of these targets were right now, thanks to social media. They didn't know they were about to be arrested, so they weren't exactly hiding. Adam Chandler, Ryan Lavery, and Zack Slater were taking Adam's grandson AJ to a bachelor party. This party was actually at an arcade in Atlantic City, where the groom would be stuffing himself with ice cream and playing video games. Henderson had been in the military, specificaaly the Judge Advocate General's office. He could understand why AJ, a veteran, would prefer these comforts, not to mention just sleeping in on a nice real bed. And if the rumors were true about Miranda Montgomery beng pregnant were true, he should enjoy sleepng in while he could. With them were AJ's other grandfather David Hayward. But as far as Henderson's investigation could tell, Hayward wasn't involved in this scandal. Three other conspirators, Erica Kane, Kendall Hart, Greenlee Lavery, right now they were helping Miranda prepare for her wedding on Sunday. Henderson believed in justice, impartial, absolute. He might very well be making an enemy out of the president of the United States, and she might just pardon them all. Even so, Henderson felt he was doing his duty. But he felt the first family deserved the weekend to see Miranda married.


	410. Chapter 410

Chapter 410

.

Maggie could usually tell when something was wrong with her wife. Many years ago, she had been the first to realize that Bianca was still pregnant with Miranda. Now, stress came with the job. Between the re-election campaign, some situation with Mexico that Bianca couldn't fully go into, and their daughter getting married, ofcourse she felt more stress. But Maggie sensed there was something else, something Bianca couldn't talk about. Whatever it was, it kept Bianca from fully enjoying this day. Here they were, a White House wedding. Thang was outdoing himself for this, not to mention the british royal family had loaned them their top pastry chef for this, and the top chef for the king of Morocco. Colm Wilkinson, a brilliant singer known for playing Jean Valjean, was performing for the couple at the reception. The top fashion designers in Paris collaborated to make Miranda's wedding dress, heads of state were coming from across the globe to be here. And yet, Bianca's job kept her from fully enjoying all the trappings of this place. Maggie would have preferred a simple ceremony at their home back in Pine Valley, but "Simple" wasn't really an option for the first family. Bianca couldn't even be certain that she could even be there for her daughter's wedding. And sure enough, Bianca's job forced her to leave the rehearsal dinner.


	411. Chapter 411

Chapter 411

.

So many people were here at the White House for the rehearsal dinner. Tomorrow Miranda and AJ would be getting married right here. Bianca Montgomery knew this might be the last chance she had to be with certain loved ones. Ironically, the very thing that allowed her to use the White House for her daughter's wedding, now required her to leave. She promised Maggie she'd be back in 15 minutes, but they both knew that might not be true. Once Bianca got to the Oval Office secretary Vinnick, general Bowen, and secretary Douglas were all here.

.

Bianca: I promised my wife I'd be back in 15 minutes so, let's get down to it.

Vinnick: There was a terrorist bombing in Chechnya. Seven or eight civilians killed, at least three others still in critical condition.

Bianca: Anyone claimed responsibility?

Douglas: Not yet, but chechnyan police have arrested several ethnic russians who were part of a pro-Russia group. So far noone's confessed.

Vinnick: President Gradenko says it's a pretext by Bierko to round up political opponents. He's willing to use military force to protect the ethnic russian population.

Bianca: Has Gradenko made these threats publicly yet?

Vinnick: Not yet. But Chechnya doesn't exactly trust him.

Douglas: There's something else. The russian army is preparing to amass troops near the chechnyan border. If that happens, I'm not sure we can stop a conflct.

Bianca: This will clearly take awhile. I need to speak with president Gradenko, president Bierko, and my wife. Not neccessarily in that order.


	412. Chapter 412

Chapter 412

.

Bianca spoke with presidents Gradenko and Bierko respectively. She tried convincing Bierko to keep his prisoners alive, to ensure they got fair trials. She also had to convince Gradenko not to put any troops near the chechnyan border, for fear that Bierko would respond in kind. For now at least both sides were agreeing not to start trouble. It took longer than 15 minutes. When it was finally done Bianca went to speak with Miranda, who was still with Erica and Kendall. The three of them made a beautiful sight, Bianca prayed it would last.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry I had to leave.

Miranda: It's fine. Everything okay with, whatever that was?

Bianca: As well as can e expected.

Miranda: I supposse I should have realized this when I asked you to run. But you helped a lot of people, made the world a better place for my baby.

Bianca: You're going to make a great mother.

Miranda: Maybe, I did have some good teachers.

.

Bianca knew she'd have to apologize to Maggie later, but she wanted to spend this night with her mother and sister. It was quite possibly the last night they had together.


	413. Chapter 413

Chapter 413

.

On the morning of September 8th Jackson Montgomery brought his president/niece the fnal list. He wasn't sure why she wanted to pardon people today, although three of them made a certain degree of sense.

.

Jackson: 36 names ready to pardon, they just need your signature. May I ask, why a posthumus pardon for Jack Kevorkian?

Bianca: Believe it or not, it was the vice-president's idea. It's an acknowledgement by the executive branch that he committed crimes. Ofcourse he was such a fanatic that if he were alive, he'd probably refuse a pardon.

Jackson: Interesting point. As a lifelong Phillies fan I am glad you're pardoning Pete Rose.

Bianca: I'll need Sarah to make it clear that I have no say in whether the commissionar chooses to let him go to Cooperstown.

Jackson: He might say you're just doing this because Pennsylvania and Ohio are both swing states. I'm not judging, I just hope it works. Are you sure about the last three names?

Bianca: Yes. Despite what they did to me they've all suffered, and it seems they've all rehabilitated themselves. I hope it will be an example to others.

Jackson: I'm not sure I understand.

Bianca: I need to set an example regarding forgiveness, for everyone.


	414. Chapter 414

Chapter 414

.

As first daughter Miranda ended up recieving a lot of wedding gifts. Some were from average citizens, and had to be screened by Secret Service, other gifts were from heads of state, royalty. President Montgomery had some gifts to give as well. She asked to see Babe, Krystal, and David in private. It was ironic, these three had once kidnapped Miranda as an infant, pretended to be her family. Today, they were about to become Miranda's in-laws. Bianca gave them each an envelope, asked them to open them. They did and quickly realized what this was. The president was giving each of them a full pardon for past sins.

.

Babe: Thank you Bianca. I can't tell you how much this means to me.

Bianca: I know we've had our tensions. But it seems you've all done well this last decade.

David: I know people are still suspicious of me, but I have been struggling not to be the man I once was. I brought all that on myelf, but I won't let you down.

Bianca: Good. I think I've seen the best and worst of each of you. But we're about to become family, we should try and get along.


	415. Chapter 415

Chapter 415

.

Unfortunately the situation between Chechnya and Russia escalated. Gradenko moblized his army. Although he didn't yet put them near the chechnyan border, Chechnya still felt threatened. The agreement for Chechnya's independance three years ago had guaranteed that Russia would still have control of three of Chechnya's oil fields. The locals near those oil fields vowed to destroy those fields if Russia invaded, thus preventing Russia from further taking their resources. This did not sit well with China, whom Bierko had negotiated an agreement. Essentially the agreement involved trading chechnyan oil for chinese grain. If Russia invaded, that deal could be threatened. A war between Chechnya and Russia would almost certainly involve severe defeat for Chechnya, and Bierko might be desperate enough to ask China for help. If that happenned, there could be two nuclear powers going to war over oil. Although none of the president's cabinet liked this, it seemed they had to pull the president away from her own daughter's wedding.


	416. Chapter 416

Chapter 416

.

Miranda and Maggie waited for Bianca to return. Miranda ofcourse wanted both of her mothers to walk her down the aisle today. But at the moment the president was busy trying to prevent two nuclear powers from going to war over oil. Everyone was waiting for this. AJ stood at the alter with his mother, and both of his grandfathers. Somehow David and Adam were putting aside their differences for today. In some ways David considered this to be the best day of his life. He'd been given a full pardon, was with his beloved Anna, and his grandson had never been happier. David thought he might just apply to get his liscence to practice medicne back. It might be difficult, and he knew he was getting old. He would soon be a great-grandfather, but he truley wanted to be able to help people again. Erica was takng that part less well. She hadn't fallen off the wagon, yet. But she was getting older than she wanted to admit. Still, the fact that Bianca had actually pardoned Babe, Krystal, even David, seemed like a good sign to Erica. If she were ever caught, surely her daughter wouldn't let her go to prison. And ofcourse there was secretary Stevens. As much as Erica loved Jackson, that life wasn't enough for her. Stevens apparently thought she was attractive enough to have an affair with. During this waiting Abe and Sarah waited, in case their president needed them. Being at a wedding, they couldn't help but wonder. Abe had sworn he would never desert his children the way his father deserted him. But his youngest child, Justin, would be going away to college next year. The children would still be angry at their father for leaving their mother, but they would forgive him eventually. And maybe, Abe and Sarah could have a life together. For now, all any of these people could do was wait for the president to finally come, and the ceremony could officially begin.


	417. Chapter 417

Chapter 417

.

President Montgomery was on the phone with president Gradenko of Russia. There was an interpreter in the Oval Office, translating what Gradenko was saying. Presumably there was another interpreter with Gradenko in Russia.

.

Bianca: Mr president, your troops are moving dangerously close to the chechnyan border, you need to call them back.

Interpreter: There are riots and mass arrests of the ethnic russian population. I cannot abandon them to mob violence.

Bianca: You don't have to. Bierko's police force is restoring order and protecting civilians.

Interpreter: And the mass arrests?

Bianca: They are questioning suspects, many of whom have already been released.

Interpreter: Most are being released with fresh bruises and fewer teeth than when they were arrested.

Bianca: President Gradenko, Chechnya is not perfect, but they are becoming more stable. However, if your army goes into Chechnya, the local police will be ether unable or unwilling to protect the russian population

Interpreter: And I am suppossed to just sit back and watch the riots?

Bianca: Regardless of your motives, if you invade than China will go in to protect Bierko's government.

Interpreter: President Chen is not foolish enough to start a nuclear conflict over a trade deal.

Bianca: I imagine that he's hoping the same about you.

.

Bianca looked at the clock. It was now 5:31pm, the wedding was suppossed to begin at 5pm. She decided to appeal to Gradenko's humanity.

.

Bianca: Mr president, is your daughter married?

Interpreter: I'm sorry?

Bianca: Your daughter, the one I met last year at the summit in Moscow, is she married?

Interpreter: Yes, she was married two years ago.

Bianca: Today is my daughter's wedding day. It was suppossed to begin 31 minutes ago. Only I can't put down this phone until you assure me that you're not going to start world war III today. So, I'm asking you, please just give me one hour to walk my little girl down the aisle.

Interpreter: We can continue this discussion in one hour.

Bianca: And your soldiers will stand down until then?

Interpreter: Yes, you have my word.

Bianca: Thank you.

.

Bianca turned to her military advisors and said simply, "you have one hour to figure something out." Then the president went to walk her daughter down the aisle.


	418. Chapter 418

Chapter 418

.

Bianca finally arrived, it was almost 6pm. She and Maggie walked Miranda down to the wedding. The crowd had been waiting for over an hour, but it seemed like it was finally happening. Bianca and Maggie walked Miranda down to aisle, where AJ was waiting. AJ seemed relieved, and his bride was so beautiful. The priest began the ceremony. Miranda and AJ promised to love, honor and cherish each other. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as they both lived. They exchanged rings, and the priest officially declared them husband and wife.

.

The reception was beautiful. Unlike the wedding, the president wasn't required to be there. Bianca had time for only one dance with the bride before heading back to work. During their dance Bianca talked to her eldest daughter.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry I can't stay for long.

Miranda: Remember the first time we came to the White House, as honored guests?

Bianca: I remember.

Miranda: I was so determined to dance with president Ortega. When I finally did, he had to interrupt to go do, something. On the plus side, he promised to finish that dance with me tonight.

Bianca: I wish I could dance with Ishmael, I know he has to go back to Harvard in an hour. But before I go and try to save the world I just wanted you to know, I love you. I am so happy to be at your wedding today. I am so happy you found true love with AJ, and you will be an amazing mother.


	419. Chapter 419

Chapter 419

.

By the time Bianca returned to the Oval Office chechnyan police had released most of the people questioned in the bombing. Those who remained in custody had either confessed, or had been implicated by others. There were only six total, president Bierko was already tellng the international press that these six would be given fair trials. If convicted, they would be sentanced accordingly. With this intel Bianca was able to convince Gradenko to pull his soldiers back from the chechnyan border. All reports suggested that Bierko was protecting the russian population of Chechnya, but he needed some room to operate so the hardliners couldn't sieze control of the government. Although the chinese army remained on alert, president Chen assured president Montgomery that China wouldn't enter Chechnya if it remained stable. Bianca knew it would be a few days before they could be certain the crises was over. She and her staff might very well have prevented the apocalypse. Ofcourse all those people they saved always had the next one to look forward to. But hey, it was always a sight to see. Unfortunatly, by this point, Ishmael had already goone back to Harvard. Bianca's family had left, gone back to the hotel. Which was a shame, she really wanted to spend time with her family while she could. She still had no idea what the independant prosecutor was allegedly investigating them for, hopefully they were either innocent or careful.


	420. Chapter 420

Chapter 420

.

On Monday September 9th David and his wife Anna were packing to return home. He was excited, with a pardon he might actually get his medical liscence back. It was possible David would have to go back to medical school to do it, but it would be worth it. He had done better since his release from prison. Some were still suspicious of him, maybe he never would earn their trust back, but Bianca had forgiven him, despite what he had done years ago. As they got to the lobby to officially check out they saw some police officers coming their way. Anna asked David, only half-jokingly, "Is there something you want to tell me?" David was pretty sure he hadn't broken any serious laws since his release four years ago. Certainly nothing since he was pardoned, yesterday. To their relief the police officers walked right past them. And to their suprise they placed Adam Chandler under arrest. David had no idea why Adam was being arrested. But yesterday David, Krystal, and Babe had been given full pardons. They got to see AJ marry the woman he loved. David had been on suprisingly good behavior yesterday, for his grandson's sake. He now checked his watch, it was now just barely under 24 hours since he went to the White House. Counting all of this as one day, ending in Adam Chandler's arrest, this was probably the best day of David Hayward's entire life.


	421. Chapter 421

Chapter 421

.

Note: For those wondering about the scandal I've previously alluded to, here's the chapter where I reveal it.

.

The president had a cabinet meeting scheduled for Monday September 9th. Two cabinet members were noticeably absent. Stephens, the secretary for Housing and Urban Development, and Jackson Montgomery, the attorney general, were not there. The deputies for both men were present, but even they seemed uncertain what was now going on. There was no shortage or rumors, including saying that Stephens as Jackson had been arrested, as had the president's own sister and mother. Finally, the president came in, and immediately addressed what had happenned.

.

Bianca: The Office for the independant prosecutor has issued an arrest warrant for secretary Stephens. He allegedly directed reconstruction efforts in areas struck by hurricanes and floods to outsource certain parts to private companies. These were private companies that he owned significant stock in. They were managed by certain people, includng members of my own family. It seems they knowingly circumveted federal anti-corruption laws for personal gain. Jackson Montgomery is not here because he is trying to provide legal assistance to his daughter Greenlee, who is one of the people being charged in this. He might very well decide to resign his position to defend her, without a conflict of interest. As much as I'd like to concentrate on this family mess, we need to focus on preventing China and Russia from going to war. We're still not out of danger on that front.


	422. Chapter 422

Chapter 422

.

Maggie tried to gently explain to little Frankie what had happenned. Maybe four was too young to understand, but Maggie feared her child finding out elsewhere. She was informed that Secret Service had told Ishmael. Although older, Miranda, AJ, and Gabby had a hard time with this news. Only yesterday these people had been at their wedidng. Now, they were incarcerated. Jackson arrived at the White House that evening, lookng forlorn.

.

Jackson: It seems they're out on bail. I'm not sure how much I can really go into. I'm thinking back to this last month, did you know about this?

Bianca: I would never try and find out what an independant prosecutor was investigating.

Jackson: That's not a denial.

Bianca: Someone tried to buy their way into a job here by informing on what that office was dong. I refused, so I never learned exactly what they were dong.

Jackson: That all makes perfect sense. What are you going to do?

Bianca: I told them all, very clearly, not to do anything illegal. That I had no intention of being that generous with my pardons. So to answer your question, I don't know.

Jackson: Fair enough. I need to resign as attorney general. Greenlee is now my client, and doing both functions would be a clear conflict of interests.

Bianca: I'll miss you, but I accept your resignation.


	423. Chapter 423

Chapter 423

.

By the early evening Nicholas Calendar had already been asked many questions about the scandal surrounding the president's family members and a member of hs cabinet. His chief-of-staff Marcus advised him to simply say "It would be irresponsible to comment on any ongoing criminal investigation." This he did, repeatedly. Ofcourse with less than two months until election day, Calendar was okay with the talking heads bringing this up a lot. And if president Montgomery suddenly pardoned all of them, they he would call them all corrupt. Ofcourse the president wasn't stupid enough to pardon any of them before election day. Many on the internet were speculating that come November 6th, win or lose, the president would be issuing those full pardons. This was turning the people against her, and might just sway the election towards the republicans. On September 6th the polls showed Montgomery at 48%, Calendar 45%. On September 10th it was Calendar 51%, Montgomery 42%. n each poll the other 7% were ether undecided or voting for third party candidates. If Calendar could just hold steady, or even increase his lead, than in five months he would be president of the United States of America.


	424. Chapter 424

Chapter 424

.

On the 23rd anniversary of the 9/11 attacks president Montgomery spoke at the memorial at Ground Zero. It was not a day for politics, she made no reference to her campaign. That didn't stop a few hecklers from taunting the president over her family scandal, or shouting that they wanted Calendar as president. Bianca ignored this as best she could. On Saturday September 14th she was campaigning, taking questions from the audience. As much as Sarah had tried to prepare her for anything, there was always the likelihood of something unexpected. In this case, a man from the audience asked some questions that the president did not expect.

.

Man: Madam presdent, do you believe in sexual freedom?

Bianca: I do not believe the government should pass laws prohibiting sexual acts that are between consenting adults. That does not mean I approve of promiscuity or adultery.

Man: But if it's between consenting adults, the government has no place stopping it?

Bianca: Correct.

Man: Does that include incest?

Bianca: As I have always said, I opposse sexual coersion of any kind.

Man: I realize that, but if both are consenting adults, and they happen to be brother and sister?

Bianca: Most of the situations you describe involve one partner having abused the other in childhood. One or both would need counseling to help them manage whatever tendancies they might have developed.

Man: And if they are both rational adults who make this decision?

Bianca: I do not thnk it should be legal. Ofcourse for those who do it I would prefer therapy over jail time.

Man: You're job is to enforce the laws. Can you give a legal reason why it should be a crime?

Bianca: Not off the top of my head.


	425. Chapter 425

Chapter 425

.

The media was having a bit of a field day with the president's response on Saturday. She had clearly come out against incest, which was a bit like a politician coming out against nazies. It was so obvious that people just assumed the person was against it. Some however were claiming she didn't do it strongly enough, or that she was too incompetant to enforce such laws. On Sunday September 15th Conner met with Andrew Lawton, the man who ran a grass-roots campaign for the president in Alabama.

.

Conner: Thanks for agreeing to meet with me.

Andy: I support the president, and she's having some trouble getting re-elected.

Conner: The remarks from yesterday.

Andy: Among other things. But she was just echoing the sentiments of most americans. Next time it comes up, and it will, she should remind the press that in no state in the union is it illegal for siblngs to have relations, much less for parent and child. Beyond that, with cousins, it becomes more complicated. But criminal penalties for them is tantamount to punishing rape vctims for being violated.

Conner: I'll let the president know your opinion. Any thoughts on her family scandal?

Andy: A member of her cabinet was involved in corruption, she should take some responsibility for that. But if she pardons any of them before election day, she will lose. If she does it after winning the election I guarantee republicans will make poltical hay out of that her entire second term. If she loses and then pardons them, president Calendar will have bigger problems to deal with.

Conner: How'd you like a job on the national campaign?

Andy: Is this just because Keeler is blaming you for Illinois?

Conner: Partly, but also because you have some good ideas and could help us win. Worst case scenario, you came onto a sinkng ship and it sank, who could blame you for that. Best case, you came onto a sinking ship and saved the day.

Andy: Okay, I'm in.


	426. Chapter 426

Chapter 426

.

While Conner was offering Andy a place in the president's re-election campaign Abe was dealing with a bit of a family crises. When he returned home this day his wife Amy confronted him.

.

Amy: Justin's at the movie with his friends, won't be back for hours. Which is good because I don't think he needs to hear this.

Abe: I'm not sure what you're talking about.

Amy: Are you having an affair with Sarah?

Abe: Ofcourse not.

Amy: I heard you and her shared a hotel room, several times actually.

Abe: We're both on the road with the president. We discuss strategy at times, but I'm certainly not sleeping with her.

Amy: I wish I could believe that.

.

At this point Amy pulled up an image on her cellphone. It showed Abe and Sarah kissing passionately in a hotel hallway. They had been so careful, but they slipped, and someone recorded this, even sent the image to his wife.

.

Abe: I'm sorry.

Amy: I gave you the chance to come clean.

Abe: I never wanted to hurt you.

Amy: You didn't want to get caught. How many affairs have you had since we married?

Abe: Just one.

Amy: And I'm suppossed to take your word on that, because you haven't proven yourself very honest today. Do you love her?

Abe: I love you, and our children.

Amy: Apparently not enough. I want you to leave. I'll tell Justin that you're workng late tonight, that seems believable. But I want you out of my house now.


	427. Chapter 427

Chapter 427

.

After Abe's wife kicked him out he went to ask another man for help. He couldn't move in with Sarah. Maybe it was only a distinction in his own mind but Abe felt that, if he did that, he would officially abandoning his wife and children for his mistress. And he couldn't ask Conner for help, he didn't want anyone at work to know about his marital problems. A motel could be expensive, depending on how long this lasted. So Abe went to the one person he never wanted to ask for help again, his father, Abraham Mathison. They had barely spoken since he returned to D.C., although Justin and he exchanged e-mails.

.

Abe: Hey, can I come in.

Mathison: Ofcourse Abe. Did you and Amy have a fight?

Abe: More like her yelling at me, not that I ddn't deserve it. I cheated dad.

Mathison: I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not judging, I'm just sorry to hear that.

Abe: You want to call me a hypocrite? I yelled at you for cheating, when I had already commited adultery. I told myself I was better because I wouldn't abandon my children.

Mathison: Do you think there's a difference between that, and having your wife kick you out for cheating?

Abe: Apparently not.

Mathison: I want to help you. I'm no role model, but maybe you can learn from my mistakes.

Abe: Can you teach me to live with the guilt?

Mathison: We just have to live with that. Hopefully, you will accept Christ into your heart. It helps, trust me.


	428. Chapter 428

Chapter 428

.

Abe told noone at work about his wife kicking him out. He didn't even tell Sarah, he would have to wait until they were really alone to tell her it was over. Although even the low-level White House staffers were gossiping about the president's family being arrested, they probably would find Abe and Sarah much less interesting. This week Andy wasted no time in defending the president's agenda. On Tuesday September 17th Andy was giving an interview.

.

Andy: The local state governments have already done a good job outlawing incest. The president fears that more laws could lead to incest survivors being incarcerated, instead of getting the help they need.

Interviewer: A member of the president's own cabinet is being charged with corrpution, with members of the president's family. Doesn't she need to take responsibility for that?

Andy: The presdent knows it would be irresponsible to discuss an ongoing investigation. If the accussations are true, she bears some responsibility for not being aware. Between preventing genocide in Sangala, healthcare for more americans, meaningful gun control, helping resolve the israeli-palestinian conflict, she's been a little busy.

Interviewer: You don't think that Housing and Urban Development is worth monitoring?

Andy: Ofcourse it is. But, if Stevens and the others are guilty, they fooled us by doing a good job. HUD has helped many get off of poverty, working regular jobs and not relying on welfare checks. The president is willing to cooperate with the independant prosecutor, we just want to make sure HUD isn't gutted by certain politicians who want to use this as a pretext to attack poor people.


	429. Chapter 429

Chapter 429

.

Thursday September 26th was the first of three presidential debates between president Bianca Montgomery and reverand Nicholas Calendar. This debate would focus on domestic issues, including the economy.

.

Moderator: How exactly would you reform welfare?

Calendar: While we do need a safety net for the working poor, we also need to ensure that they don't become dependant on government handouts. We need to include jobs training with welfare checks, even take an active role in helpng them look for a job. If after all that they still won't take the job, we stop giving them money.

Bianca: That's the system we have today. My adminstration has greatly reformed the system to prevent fraud. Preventing both deadbeat parents from stealing their partner's checks, and making sure that those who hire workers recently on welfare pay them a decent wage in exchange for tax credits. There is still more to do, to help wean the people on welfare back to work.

.

Moderator: What new laws would you recommend to combat climate change?

Calendar: None, I would simply enforce the existing laws.

Bianca: My administration has rigorously enforced existing laws, including making sure that nuclear power plants are actually inspected on schedule.

.

Moderator: Madam president, you originally ran supporting universal healthcare, but in almost four years that hasn't happenned.

Bianca: Three years ago, I was able to ensure that more americans had access to quality healthcare, but we didn't have the votes for universal healthcare. Since then the republicans have gained control of Congress and blocked every effort at expansion.

Calendar: This is what my ooponent does, when she wins she takes credit. When she loses she blames the GOP.

Bianca: And what is your stance on healthcare reverand? You used to believe in universal healthcare, but lately you say you believe in the free marker solutions.

Calendar: I will support any idea that gives more americans access to health insurance.

Bianca: How do you plan to do this? Take your time, I can wait.

.

The whole nation saw Nicholas Calendar stumble for an answer. It soon became clear he didn't have many original ideas, just trying to appeal to both sides without success.


	430. Chapter 430

Chapter 430

.

After the debate both candidates shook hands, hugged their family members on camera. Then they both went backstage to seperately check the instant polls. Obviously a number of americans had already made up their mind, one way or another. The real question was whether they could convince un-decideds. It seemed that president Montgomery had done a better job on that. Calendar had claimed he would reform the system, but much of what he advocated was already being enforced by the Montgomery administration. And when the two candidates were seen as advocating approximately the same ideas, Bianca was the one with more experience. Ofcourse the recent corruption scandal still hurt her, but her nomination of governor La Fleur as the new secretary of HUD had helped shore up his supporters. At the end of the night the instant polls put the candidates at Calendar 48% Montgomery 45%. Bianca still had work to do, and only 40 days to do it, but things were looking better, at least in terms of the election.


	431. Chapter 431

Chapter 431

.

On October 4th Abe got a disturbing e-mail. It was from his wife's doctor. He apparently did not know that they were seperated, so he assumed that he should send him neccessary medical intel. That night, with the re-election campaign on the road, Sarah came to Abe's hotel room. She brought her notes for the campaign. If she wanted anything other than work she was discreet about it.

.

Sarah: Everything okay?

Abe: Not remotely. Amy kicked me out.

Sarah: I'm sorry. Why?

Abe: Why do you think?

Sarah: But we were discreet.

Abe: Not enough. And here's the real kicker. Her doctor sent me an e-mail about treatment options. Amy has cancer, she just found out. She didn't tell me, why would she? It turns out that while the cancer was invading Amy's body, her husband was off cheating on her. There's a special spot in Hell reserved for people like me.

Sarah: We didn't know.

Abe: I promised to love only her, for better or worse, in sicknes and in health. And I didn't.

Sarah: I'm sorry.

Abe: I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at me.

Sarah: Only partly.

Abe: Whatever happens with my wife, I can't keep seeing you Sarah. You deserve someone better than a dirty old man.


	432. Chapter 432

Chapter 432

.

On Saturday October 5th Abe returned home to see his estranged wife Amy.

.

Amy: I thought I was very clear that I didn't want you in my house.

Abe: Dr Saulstein sent me an e-mail, about your treatment options.

Amy: I should have told him be were seperated.

Abe: I am so sorry for what I did to you. But I want to help you now.

Amy: So what, you help with my cancer, then you go back to your mistress?

Abe: It's over between me and Sarah, if that helps.

Amy: I'm curious how you could be mad at your father for cheating, and then do it yourself?

Abe: It's suprisingly easy, if you're both selfish and stupid. I'll do whatever you need me to do.

Amy: I see. Despite what you and, that woman, did, I do believe in the president's work. So, I want you to go back and help her get re-elected. I realize you'll have to be around her so do you promise it's over?

Abe: Yes, absolutely.

Amy: Okay. When the campaign ends, I need you to resign, and take care of me.

Abe: I will, absolutely.

Amy: I don't completely forgive what you did, but I can't do this alone, and it's not fair to Justin to ask him to do this alone either.

Abe: I understand. Thank you.


	433. Chapter 433

Chapter 433

.

It had been exactly one month since Miranda's wedding, and less than one month until election day. Bianca hadn't spoken with certain members of her family since that night. They were all out on bail, apparently trying to work out plea bargains. Greenlee seemed to have already gotten one. It turned out Greenlee was a cooperating witness before the arrests. Apparently one of her private investigators, a man named Jason, had discovered that her husband Ryan was having an extra-marital affair with Bianca's sister Kendall, and this made Greenlee angry enough to inform the authorities about all of their illegal activities. Bianca really wished she was suprised about that. At any rate it seemed that they were all going to be going to prison. Greenlee would get less time, but she would still spend at least five years in prison. The others would get more time, unless ofcourse Bianca pardoned or commuted their sentances. But she was hesitant to do so. They had betrayed her trust, used her position to profit for themselves. There was a reason why this was illegal. But she didn't want to send her loved ones to prison. Ofcourse their own actions had gotten them into this, and her job was only to enforce the laws. It was hard for Bianca to not see them. It must have been even harder for Erica, given that Jackson chose to represent Greenlee and not his wife. Bianca decided that she needed to see her mother, at least once more. She instructed Secret Service to arrange a clandestine meeting for Friday October 11th.


	434. Chapter 434

Chapter 434

.

On Friday October 11th president Montgomery was preparing for the end of an operation. The undercover FBI agents had given them all the intel they could. Over the weekend the FBI would take down several alqueda cells in America, and the CIA would take down cells overseas. It had to be a coordinated effort, couldn't give the terrorists time to retreat, or re-group. Tonight, she had another problem to deal with. She was seeing her mother. Secret Service did a quick sweep of the building, then escorted the president inside. Erica hugged her daughter.

.

Erica: It is so good to see you again.

Bianca: How are you holding up?

Erica: I'm still sober. Jackson left me, he couldn't forgive my affair with Stephens, and he decided to defend Greenlee over me.

Bianca: And Kendall?

Erica: Zack left her over her affair with Ryan, and she's worried about going to prison. Doesn't want to leave Ian while he's still in highschool. I try to tell her that you can help with that part.

Bianca: Spike, Emma, and Ian are welcome at the White House.

Erica: I was actually thinking of something else, like pardons for me and Kendall.

Bianca: I was very clear that I wouldn't pardon any of your mistakes. You all took advantage of my position.

Erica: Sweetheart, it's not like we were sneakng in drugs, or selling ombs to ISIS. We helped build homes, and we made a few dollars for it.

Bianca: More like a few million. Other companies could have built those homes, maybe even better. We'll never know, because you and the others chose to circumvent the system. And it hurt me.

Erica: You know I never meant to hurt you.

Bianca: But you did.

Erica: I'm sorry, but please, don't let your family, your own mother and sister, go to prison.

Bianca: You've asked for pardons for yourself, and Kendall, but noone else. Not your lover, not in-laws.

Erica: My priority is myself, and my child. We're your family.

Bianca: Yes, you are. If I lose next month, I will consider commuting your sentances.

Erica: But, without a pardon, we'd still be convicted felons. The state could still sieze many of our assets.

Bianca: I'm aware, my lawyers were very clear on that.

Erica: And if you win?

Bianca: Then, in four years, I will consider commutations. Unfortunately, I can't trust you people not to try something like this again, especially if you think I'll pardon you. When I'm leaving office, maybe. But I'm not promisng anything. It's the best I can do mom.


	435. Chapter 435

Chapter 435

.

Erica was pouring herself a glass of wine. She had been sober for over a decade, but it didn't matter anymore. Erica had always assumed Bianca would pardon her, but her daughter had refused. She wasn't wrong, Erica had been selfish, wanted everything. Now it seemed she had nothing. Jackson left her, not just for her affair with Stevens, but for getting Greenlee involved. Erica knew she was gettng old, in a few months she'd be a great-grandmother. She couldn't handle people knowing she was old enough to have a great-grandchild. Bianca could handle being a grandmother, albeit a hot young grandmother. But Erica was too vain to be this old. All she'd accomplished, fashion model, movie star, bulding her business from nothing. She'd now feared that all she would be remembered for was being the mother of a president, a footnote in history. Well, she'd certainly made another name for herself now, causing a scandal that might bring down a president. Kendall had stood by Erica now, although their lawyers recommended they have little contact. Perhaps Kendall just knew she shouldn't judge, she was as guilty as Erica. Erica couldn't go back to prison. If it was just four years she could handle it, but the state would sieze her assets. The best case involved four years in prison, then getting released with nothing, living off of her daughter's charity for the rest of her life. Erica decided she would go out with at least some dignity. She poured herself a final glass of wine, and put on her best dress. Then Erica Kane swallowed an entire bottle of sleeping pills and lay down to die.


	436. Chapter 436

Chapter 436

.

It seemed that president Ortega had been right when he said there was nothing more nerve-racking for a president than waiting to find out if an operation had been successful. The FBI and CIA were moving in on the terrorist cells. This began early Saturday morning, eastern standard time. The hope was to do it while many of the alqueda were still asleep, the FBI would encounter less resistance that way. The downside was that a simutaneous assault meant it was happenning in broad daylight in other countries. The CIA worked wth local authorities when possible. By early Saturday afternoon it seemed that the operation had been successful. A few of the alqueda fighters had gotten away, but most had been killed or captured. All of the known high value targets had been removed from the fight, one way or another. None of the american operatves had been killed, although two had been wounded and were in serious condition. Bianca was waiting to hear news from the hospitals on that front. Early Saturday evening Conner came to see the president, he clearly had some bad news.

.

Bianca: It's bad, isn't it?

Conner: I'm afraid so. She's gone.

Bianca: Wait, thought the wounded operatives were both male?

Conner: I'm sorry, should explain. Your mother's attorney went to see her today. He found her unconsciouss, called 911.

Bianca: My god. What happenned exactly?

Conner: It seems she swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills, rather than go to prison.

Bianca: You said, she didn't...

Conner: The doctors did everything they could, but it was too late. I'm sorry, but your mother is dead.


	437. Chapter 437

Chapter 437

.

It was now Sunday morning, October 13th. 23 days until election day. Nicholas Calendar was being briefed by Marcus before going off to church.

.

Marcus: The news isn't good reverand. President Montgomery got a boost from the takedown of the terrorist cells.

Calendar: That's not unexpected. By election day the people will remember that me and Hellar have the better ideas in the long run.

Marcus: Maybe, but her mother's suicide might have given her an unexpected boost.

Calendar: How is that possible?

Marcus: When this story broke, so close to election day, most people, on either side, assumed she'd pardon her family right after the election. But now, some are thinking that Erica Kane realized her daughter wouldn't pardon her. That she killed herself because she knew she really was going to prison. It turns out the american people appreciate a president who proves themself so honest.

Calendar: So what are the numbers?

Marcus: At the moment, Montgomery 51%, Calendar 45%.


	438. Chapter 438

Chapter 438

.

Ishmael called his mothers when Secret Service informed him of the news. He and Maggie spoke for hours, not really concerned about the phone bill at the moment. Maggie also tried to comfort Miranda, Gabby, and to gently explain what had happenned to little Frankie. AJ was also there for his wife. Gabby's girlfriend Carrie came over and tried to help her. Bianca would have loved nothing more than to comfort her children right now, and to take comfort in her wife's arms. But the takedown of a major terrorist network, placing certain agents in protective custody, that still required her attention. When she finally got to the residence Gabby wasn't all that glad to see her.

.

Gabby: You couldn't even be here for us today?

Bianca: I'm sorry. But I have important work to do.

Gabby: More important than your own family I guess.

Maggie: Gabby don't say that.

Bianca: It's fine. If she needs to let off a little steam right now, I can take it.

Gabby: Do you even know this is your fault?

Bianca: What do you mean?

Gabby: She was your mother, you couldn't have forgiven her for this?

Bianca: I told her I might commute her sentance before I left office. She killed herself she would rather die than accept responsibility for her actions.

Gabby: If you had just pardoned her, she'd still be alive.

Bianca: I'm sorry Gabby, but I have a responsibility to uphold the law.

Gabby: Spare me your self-rightousness. I'm just going to hang wth Carrie and Spirit. At least I'll be around people I know love me.


	439. Chapter 439

Chapter 439

.

Erica's funeral was scheduled for October 20th. Her fans planned to line up outside the church to pay tribute to the cosmetics queen. Many of them seemed to agree with Gabby, that the president should have pardoned her. This didn't seem based on any logic, they just felt that their idol shouldn't go to jail for breaking the law. Secret Service was prepared should any of them try to hurt the president. Although they tried to always be ready for any threat, from any kind of terrorist, the idea that the president might be assasinated from a fanatical fan of fashion, that was a new one. Bianca had every intention of attending her mother's funeral. No doubt Kendall would be there, as would Jackson. Things might be a little awkward between the three of them. Jackson was likely angry at Kendall for having an affair with his daughter's husband. And it was possible he expected, or at the very least hoped, that Bianca would pardon Greenlee. Kendall might have similar ideas about getting a pardon, and she might agree with Gabby about blaming Bianca for Erica's death. Funerals in Pine Valley never seemed to be simple, Erica had always known that hers wouldn't be simple. But even by Pine Valley standards, this would be interesting.


	440. Chapter 440

Chapter 440

.

The week leading up to her mother's funeral president Montgomery still had a lot of work to do. With the terrorist network defeated, most of them killed or captured, Mexco was once again asking for Jamal to be extradicted for the murder of Ramon Salazaar. Jamal was in witness protection, and director Benteen had persuaded Bianca that extradicting him to Mexico would likely lead to his murder by alqueda. La Fleur's confrmation hearings ended this week. By a slim margin he was confirmed as the new secretary for housing and urban development. A few moderate republicans feared that holding the hearing up would make them look like they were attacking poor people, and they were also less than three weeks away from election day. Although ianca didn't campaign during this week she was updated daily by senior staff, which now included Andy. And, naturally, another situation developed during this week. Among the numerous third party candidates running for president was a self-proclaimed anarchist candidate. Noone was sure what his name was, he advertised on Youtube, wearing a mask. This candidate, allegedly from the anarchist party, promised that, if elected, he would dismantle the federal government on his first day, and then resign. Bianca wasn't all that worried about his chances of winning, although Secret Service kept an eye on a few of his followers, who might try to murder the president. Another issue was a group of highschool students who had tried to start an anarchy club and campaign for him. Their school was threatening to expell them, and the courts would likely intervene soon. The question was whether the president should comment on this, and if so for what side?


	441. Chapter 441

Chapter 441

.

On Saturday October 19th Bianca was coordinating her mother's funeral with her sister Kendall. And president Montgomery was discussing the re-election campaign with Andy. While she understood it was not good politics to be seen with a soon to be convicted felon, she had to say goodbye to her mother, and Kendall, whatever her faults, deserved the chance to say goodbye. Years ago, back when Erica and Kendall were feuding, Erica's mother Mona had passed away. Kendall tried going to her grandmother's funeral, and Erica tried to throw her out. Their feud had ruined the funeral of someone they both loved. Bianca and Kendall promised they wouldn't let that happen here. A funeral was no place for politics, which did not mean that politics left her mind completely. This very day Bianca discussed the anarchy situation. In theory anarchist's had as much right to free speech as anyone else. But public schools were somewhat strict on what students could say on school grounds. And they always erred on the side of caution when it came to the possibility of students commiting a school shooting, however remote the possibility. Andy recommended that the president stay out of it. Give the usual line that she shouldn't comment on an ongoing court proceeding. It was both true and convenient. If asked about free speech se should say that the first amendment protects the rights of anarchists, just as it protected the rights of neo-nazies, flag burners, and the Westboro Baptist Church. This would ensure those worried about the first amendment that the president was on their side, and didn't suggest that she thought too highly of their speech.


	442. Chapter 442

Chapter 442

.

Erica Kane's funeral was on October 20th, a Sunday. Police and Secret Service kept the crowds at bay. Some shouted angry things at their president for not automatically giving her a pardon. Still, the grieving were able to get inside. There were a few people that the police were unsure about letting in. One was David Hayward. He and Erica had an incredibly complicated history, but he seemed to just want to say goodbye. Another person they were unsure about was a young woman named Megalyn. It seemed Ishmael had brought her here from Boston. Megalyn had been trying to comfort Ishmael over the death of his grandmother. The plan was for her to wait outside, but with a somewhat angry crowd out here he worried about her safety and tried to bring her inside. Bianca agreed to let her come inside. This probably wasn't how Ishmael wanted to introduce Megalyn to his mothers, but Bianca and Maggie were somewhat happy that it seemed their little boy had finally found a girlfriend. Jackson came for his estranged wife, but Greenlee understandably stayed away. Miranda came with AJ, they were both sad that Erica would never get to hold her great-granddaughter. They didn't say anything, but they did question how much Erica would have been involved in this child's life. She had never once, as far as Miranda could remember, ever let them call her any version of "grandmom." Gabby came, but she insisted on sitting with her aunt Kendall and uncle Zack. She pointedly called them her father and step-mother, Gabby was clearly still angry at her mother. Gabby knew there were tabloid journalists outside the church, just waiting for some big scene at Erica Kane's funeral that they could instantly blog about. She wouldn't give them that satisfaction. In many ways she had always been closer to Erica than her own mother, for her Gabby held her temper in check. For that reason, or maybe they were just calmer and more decent. Whatever their motives, the funeral for Erica Kane went without any incidents.


	443. Chapter 443

Chapter 443

.

Ishmael hadn't planned to introduce Megalyn to his family until he was certain it was for real. He had his heart broken years ago, and his studies at Harvard ate up much of his time. But she'd offered to be there for him after Erica's suicide, and he needed her. After the service Bianca and Maggie approached Ishmael and Megalyn.

.

Megalyn: Hello madam president, madam first lady, it's nice to meet you. I'm Megalyn.

Maggie: It's nice to meet you Megalyn. How long have you two known each other?

Megalyn: A little over a year now. We met at a club for students of sangalan descent.

Bianca: Really, this is the first I've heard of Ishmael joining any club.

Ishmael: I'm not sure this is the proper place for this.

Bianca: I like to think that gossip and pressing one's children for answers, is honoring Erca Kane's memory.

Megalyn: I came to help Ishmael through this. I wasn't going to come in, but Ishmael didn't think I was safe out there.

Maggie: He is very chivalrous. Are you two an item?

Ishmael: It's complicated.

Maggie: Well we're all going to Kendall's for the wake, and you're welcome to join us Megalyn.


	444. Chapter 444

Chapter 444

.

Gabby did not seem well at the wake. Everyone assumed it was just over Erica's death, but that wasn't the only reason she was upset. She had asked her mothers if she could bring her girlfriend Carrie, but they said no. And yet, Ishmael had brought his girlfriend. From what Gabby could overhear Megalyn had been born in Sangala. Her parents were both askari, but had converted to christianity before she was born. Facing persecution from all sides they had immigrated to America when she was four, and her father had served in the american army for three years. All three of them were now naturalized citizens. Megalyn had earned a scholarship to Harward where she met Ishmael, although both were hesitant to call it a relationship. Gabby was mad that her moms seemed to be treating this like a social occasion, learning all they could about their son's possible girlfriend. Not to mention Bianca and Kendall, bonding as if nothing had happenned. As if Bianca hadn't essentially killed their mother, as if Kendall wasn't going to be in prison before christmas. Gabby knew their family history well enough to know that both Bianca and Kendall had some issues in the past with Erica, but Bianca had crossed the line by allowing their own mother to die. Tomorrow would be Gabby's 16th birthday. According to her smartphone it was only 732 days until her 18th birthday. Then she could get access to the trust fund Erica had set up for her. And more importantly she could leave this lousy family forever.


	445. Chapter 445

Chapter 445

.

The last few weeks of the campaign were brutal. Bianca stayed out of the court case involving the anarchy club. The court eventually ruled that the school had no right to expell them for being in a club while not on school grounds. The school board declined to appeal. Calendar and Walker denounced this, saying the country needed to "get tough" when dealing with radicals. They were however short on ideas how to punish self-proclamed anarchists without violating the first amendment. Calendar also said he would end the annual White House halloween party, claimng it was wasting taxpayer money. He did however wish to revive the police program targeting occult crimes. But with the possible exception of Richard Ramirez, there had never been a single satanic murder in american history. On October 28th, 8 days before the election, Bianca Montgomery and Nicholas Calendar had their fnal debate. It was a town hall meeting, average americans who got to ask their current president, and her possible successor, questions that they felt were important. One asked them what toppings they preferred on their pizza. Apparently Pizza Hut had offerred free pizza for lfe if they asked the candidates this question at the debate. Bianca said she liked hers plain, and she hoped it was worth using his once in a lifetime opportunity to ask. Most questions were more serious. One was a friend of filmmaker and political activist Michael Moore. He said, in front of the cameras, that they had created four fake organizations, and sent the two candidates checks for one thousand dollars each from these groups. "Devil-worshipers for Montgomery." "Devil-worshipers for Calendar." "Pedophiles for Calendar." "Pedophiles for Montgomery." All checks were cashed by the campaigns. This seemed to surpise reverand Calendar, and he stumbled for a response. Bianca gave a reasoned answer.

.

Bianca: We both recieve thousands of donations per day, and our staffs deposit them. It's likely that someone in my campaign, and someone in his, does not yet know what the word "pedophile" means. As for the other checks, I believe in freedom of religion, even for devil-worshipers. Calendar is the one who seems to have a problem with different points of view, perhaps he should explain why his people cashed that check.


	446. Chapter 446

Chapter 446

.

November 5th 2024

.

People were flocking to the voting booths to elect the candidate of their choice. President Montgomery flew to Pine Valley to personally cast her vote, Nicholas Calendar flew to Chicago to cast his vote. The White House was nervously waiting for the votes to be counted and the winner to be declared. Bianca had no doubt that reverand Calendar and his senior staff were also nervously pacing. Miranda had been eating kale and drinking a weird celery shake lately, supposedly it made her and the baby stronger. Bianca decided to try this, maybe it would calm her today. She had this for breakfast, and pizza for dinner. A part of her hoped she would lose. If she lost, she could pardon her family members, properly mourn her mother. But she also knew this wasn't just about her. Her ideas were better than Calendar's and she doubted that he had the judgement to make these important decisions that would come up over the next four years. Bianca had chosen to run for this office because she believed she could do a better job than the others. The american people, enough of them, seemed to agree. She only got 45% of the vote this time. The majority of voters voted for someone else. Calendar got slightly less votes, a number of people voted for third party and independant candidates. But Bianca Montgomery got 273 electoral votes. She had been re-elected president of the United States of America.


	447. Chapter 447

Chapter 447

.

It was now Wednesday morning, November 6th. The senior staff hadn't even gone home, the election had been too close to call. Maggie was likely still asleep after such a long night. Bianca had delivered her victory speech, now she was toasting her victory with Abe, Andy, Conner and Sarah. After their celeration with orange juice and donuts, Abe asked to speak with the president in private.

.

Abe: Congragulations madam president.

Bianca: I owe a lot of this victory to you and the others.

Abe: The people chose you. But, there's something I didn't tell you. My wife Amy is sick, cancer.

Bianca: I'm sorry.

Abe: Amy's a fighter, she'll pull through this. But she'll need me to take care of her. So, I'd like to give you my letter of resignation.

Bianca: We'll miss you, but I understand. Go take care of your wife.


	448. Chapter 448

Chapter 448

.

By Friday November 8th the thrill of victory had worn off, they had to get back to governing. Sarah had a meeting with Keeler to discuss the recent congressional elections.

.

Keeler: I think we did a good job, gained seats in both houses. Unfortunately the GOP still controls both houses.

Sarah: No need to be a pessimist. The count for the house of representatives will be 219 republicans, 216 democrats. We really only need two of them to get our legislation passed. As for the senate, 51 republicans, 49 democrats. We get one republican senator, and the vice-president casts the deciding vote. I believe vice-president Ali will be attending a number of senate sessions the next four years. Besides, we have one more mid-term election in president Montgomery's administration to get a full majority.

Keeler: In the last 100 years there have been 50 mid-term elections. The president's party lost seats in 47 of them.

Sarah: Which means the president's party gained seats in 3.

Keeler: Yes. One was after 9/11, another during the great depression.

Sarah: And one during the Lewinskigate crap. A lot of working class republicans were sick of their party focusing on this instead of doing their jobs. Right now the scandal of the president's family is fresh in the public's mind. But, if the GOP keeps talking about this instead of their real jobs, we can get a number of them voted out.

Keeler: I think the president might object to you using her family like that. I on the other hand, want to offer you a job. Help me figure out which districts we can take back, which fights we can win. What do you say?


	449. Chapter 449

Chapter 449

.

On Sunday November 10th reverand Calendar was invited to the White House. He went straight to the White House from church, arrived just before 11am, but didn't get to see president Montgomery until after 12 noon. It was ironic, he had fought so hard to get this job, to be the person others had to wait to see, now he had to wait to see her. Perhaps if he had won the election, she would be more accomodating for the transition meetings. At any rate they met in the Oval Office.

.

Bianca: Thank you for coming.

Calendar: Well it is important that we show the world a somewhat united front.

Bianca: I agree. Despite our differences, I think you've done good work for charity. I'd lke you to be a goodwill ambassador to Africa. You'd help the Peace Corps build houses, raise money for mosquito nets and A.I.D.S. research. What do you say?

Calendar: I should warn you, I've been pretty critical of our foreign policy, particularly our intervention in Sangala.

Bianca: I haven't forgotten.

Calendar: I don't intend to stay silent when I see something wrong.

Bianca: I didn't think you would. But you can be very useful in doing good work.

Calendar: I'm in.


	450. Chapter 450

Chapter 450

.

It was now one day until Thanksgiving. Bianca felt she was losing a lot of people. Abe had already left his post to take care of his wife, and Sarah would soon be leaving to help the DNC win more seats in 2018. Andy had agreed to stay on as deputy chief-of-staff, but they'd yet to find a new press secretary, they likely wouldn't find a better one than Sarah. And next week, Kendall and the others would begin serving their sentances. Jackson knew Bianca was going to let them go to prison for their crimes, which was why he was skippng the White House Thanksgiving, spending these last few days with his daughter. As much as it killed Bianca to let them go to prison, she also feared pardoning them right now would give them the impression that they could continue to commit crimes in the future. During today's meeting with the vice-president Bianca asked him for a favor.

.

Bianca: Can I count on you to keep a secret?

Ali: Ofcourse madam president.

Bianca: Greenlee was a cooperating witness, but she's still going to prison for at least five years. Kendall and the others are getting 10-20. I have no intention of letting my sister, or my cousin, go to prison for that long. But, as the president, I feel they should be somewhat punished. Maybe this will be the wake up call they need.

Ali: So, you plan to wait a few years, then pardon them?

Bianca: Or commute their sentances, I'm still deciding that. I want to ask you a personal favor. If anything happens to me, and you become president, will you make sure their sentances are commuted, or even pardon them?

Ali: Assuming they don't screw up to badly while in prison, then yes.

Bianca: I really wish that was just hypothetical, but with my family. Thank you.


	451. Chapter 451

Chapter 451

.

December 2024 was a somewhat depressing month at the Montgomery White House. Kendall, Greenlee, Adam, Ryan, and Zack had begun serving their sentances. Jackson had agreed to look after Spike, Ian, and Emma while their parents were in prison. Gabby was still angry, preferred hanging out with her girlfriend Carrie over being around her family. Bianca's ex-wife Reese moved to Virginia, tried to be there for estranged daughter until she stopped being mad at Bianca. And Reese did want to bond more with Miranda, now that Miranda was going to be a mother, and to a certain extant Reese was about to become a grandmother. A number of people were blogging about how Gabby was often seen with a t-shirt that read "Don't blame me, I voted for Kodos." When asked about this Bianca simply responded "It just makes me feel old, given I can actually remember when that Simpsons episode aired." But others knew there was tension in that household. Andy was doing well in his new job, the new press secretary was not doing as well, and he was being ridiculed by the comedians. Bianca gave him a pep talk, and believed he would do a good job when he got the hang of it. There was no way Sarah was great when she first got into communications. The first family invited David, Babe, Krystal, and Reese to join them for christmas. Jackson said he was bringing Reggie and Lily to visit Greenlee on christmas. He seemed his usual polite self, but he might be snubbing the president on purpose. Ishmael agreed to bring Megalyn down to D.C. for a few days during the winter break. Bianca wanted to surround herself with as much family as she could this holiday season. For four more years she had a job to do. She spent much of this holiday season trying to avert an airline strike. So Bianca knew it was important to enjoy what family moments she could


	452. Chapter 452

Chapter 452

.

Miranda was looking forward to Christmas with her family. She was hesitant to allow Reese back into her life, she still remembered Reese abandoning them, choosing a job over her children. But Gabby seemed happy to have her back, and maybe Reese deserved a chance to know her new grandchild. Bianca proved a good role model on this. She had forgiven Babe and the others, welcomed them as in-laws. If she could forgive all of that, Miranda believed she could forgive Reese. Still, she couldn't escape that some family wasn't here. Erica was dead, Kendall and the others were in prison, uncle Jack seemed to be avoiding them. Miranda didn't blame Bianca for not pardoning them all at once. They had made mistakes, betrayed Bianca's trust. Miranda hoped they would be released one day, she didn't believe Bianca would let them stay in prison forever. And she hoped they would get to know this baby. AJ was excited, almost as nervous as Miranda, he would be a good father. Miranda asked other women what chld birth was like. Most compared it to going to the dentist, things like that were never as bad as one imagined. Bianca warned Miranda that child-birth was the one thing more painful than one imagined. But she also said it was all worth it in the end.


	453. Chapter 453

Chapter 453

.

It was Friday December 20th, just five days before christmas. Congressman Anderson was holding a press conference, making clear he disagreed with the findings of the Office of the Independant Prosecutor. This investigation found evidence of corruption among the president's cabinet, and her fmaily, but no evidence that the president knew about this before hand, much less was involved. Congressman Anderson seemed to believe that president Montgomery was involved, and most likely promised eventual pardons to those who helped make her money illegally. Not that Anderson had any real evidence to back up this claim. It seemed he was trying to make political hay out of this, become known as the person who took on the Montgomery administration. Whatever his motives Anderson was calling for the House of Representatives to do a more thorough investigation into corruption within the White House. Bianca knew that unless Anderson planted evidence, a legitimate investigation would find no evidence of wrong-doing on her part. Which did not mean that some people wouldn't assume she was guilty. Bianca had won the election with under 50% of the vote. Without a clear mandate the majority of the voters voted for someone else. And it seemed she was about to become even less popular. This would have to be addressed after the holidays. But for now, she vowed not to let this get her down. She would try to just enjoy this christmas with her family.


	454. Chapter 454

Chapter 454

.

Christmas 2024 was as pleasant as one could expect at the White House. Miranda and AJ were here, their last christmas before they became parents. Their in-laws David, Anna, Krystal, and Babe came. Reese was here, she and Maggie trying to get along for Gabby's sake. Gabby was in many ways a typical teenager now, angry, sullen. Ishmael came back for christmas, but it would be far too short. He and Megalyn had agreed that they would each spend christmas with their families, then she would come to Washington for a few days, then Ishmael would go and meet her parents. Although short, it was good to have all of these people together. Recent events had shown Bianca that it was important to surround herself with loved ones. These events were taking their toll on Bianca. Babe tried to comfort her, and they had a private talk.

.

Babe: You doing okay?

Bianca: Yeah, I'm fine.

Babe: I was just worried, after all you've been through.

Bianca: It's been hard. I never thought this would be an easy job, but I didn't think my daughter would be blaming me for my mother's death.

Babe: You know that wasn't your fault. We all made our own choices. I admit it was a suprise when you pardoned me, and not them.

Bianca: You all sufferred for your mistakes, rehabilitated yourselves. Maybe if Kendall and the others do that, God I hope they do.

Babe: For your sake, I hope they do.


	455. Chapter 455

Chapter 455

.

Like most events at the White House, christmas 2024 was fun, but over too quickly. On January 5th the new Congress was sworn in. President Montgomery attended the traditional bi-partisan breakfast. This was a good way for politicians to be reminded that the opposition were still human beings. They talked about the Washington Nationals, and their chances of winning the pennant this year, despite not having hit the 500 mark last season. They also talked about their children, like many parents these politicians couldn't help but thinking that their children were destined to achieve greatness. Bianca tried to shake hands with as many people as possible, even congressman Anderson. It was obvious that Anderson would soon be leading an "investigation" into alleged abuses of power by the Montgomery administration. This day was about as good as it got between the republicans and democrats in Congress. Everyone knew they'd be bickering over nonsense by the end of the week. But it was important to at least try to get along, set an example for the people. America prided itself on people with different political and religious beliefs getting along. For that sake, the president felt it was important to set an example.


	456. Chapter 456

Chapter 456

.

It was now Friday January 17th. On Monday Bianca would once again be sworn in as president of the United States of America. There was much preperation for the innaguration ceremony. In preperation for this the days had gotten even longer, and that hadn't even seemed possible. Congress was already conducting an investgation into allegations of corruption. Bianca considered them little more than political grand-standing, although she stayed completely silent about this in public. On this Friday night, when Bianca finally got home, Maggie looked like she had been drinking, perhaps she'd had a reason to drink.

.

Bianca: Is everything okay?

Maggie: Yeah, it was just a little scary.

Bianca: What happenned?

Maggie: Don't panic, the doctor said everything's fine. Miranda went for her check-up. She recommended bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Miranda had toxemia, it's a form of high-blodd pressure during pregnancy.

Bianca: I know about toxemia, my mother had it, I almost wasn't born as a result. You're saying Miranda came close to losing the baby?

Maggie: Yes. But if she stays in bed than most likely Miranda and the baby will be fine.

Bianca: Why didn't anyone tell me?

Maggie: We didn't want to disturb you while you were doing something important. At least not until we knew, one way or another.

Bianca: Miranda's in bed now?

Maggie: Yes.

Bianca: I'm going to see my daughter.


	457. Chapter 457

Chapter 457

.

Bianca found Miranda laying in her bed, AJ was sitting by her bed holdng her head.

.

Miranda: Hey mom. Everything's fine, we all just got a little scared.

Bianca: Maggie told me everything's fine, but I had to see for myself.

AJ: We didn't want to worry you.

Bianca: I tend to get more worried if I think you guys are keeping stuff from me.

Miranda: Am I going to be this nervous as a mother?

Bianca: Definitely. You should enjoy the bed rest and lose yourself in reality tv for awhile.

Miranda: I hate reality tv, but I'd rather not go on social media for awhile.

Bianca: I'd recommend old reality shows, back when they were actually good. Like "Murder in small town X."

Miranda: Isn't that the one where the winner died on 9/11?

Bianca: Yeah, Angel Jurabe, a fireman from the bronx. In the summer of 2001 I was obsessed with that show. Ten amateur detectives trying to figure out which of the 15 suspects was the killer. I admit, I did not guess correctly, they fooled me fair and square.

Miranda: If you're not too busy tonight, what say we all make a night of this. Have french fries with mashed potatoes, and all watch the first episode together on Youtube.

Bianca: Is that your main pregnancy craving, french fries with mashed potatoes?

Miranda: I like to dip the fries in gravy.

Bianca: Well I think Gabby's on a date with Carrie, but I'm sure Maggie would love to join the three of us. And I promise not to spoil the ending for you.


	458. Chapter 458

Chapter 458

.

Miranda had a good time this night with her husband and her moms. Dipping french fries into gravy, watching "Murder in small town X." This proved suprisingly good. As much as she wanted to know who the killer was, there were only eight episodes, and Bianca said the last two worked better as a 2 hour finale. Miranda decided to space it out, watch episodes multiple times, try to work out theories. It was a good night, but the next day Bianca had to get back to work. There was a lot to prepare for the innaguration ceremony, and the innagural ball. Taylor Swift was performing, and Maggie still had to pick out which dress to wear to the balls. This seemed trivial compared to the fact that that secrtary Douglas was asking to be relieved of his position. Bianca had considered asking general Bowen to take the job, but he was also resigning. They both said they were just old men who felt it was time to retire. Bianca did wonder if they'd be so eager to retire if Douglas had become president, or Nicholas Calendar. Bianca decided to ask Calendar's running mate, Hellar, to become the new secretary of defense. Choosing a republican was not exactly popular within the democratic party, but maybe it would help get some of her other choices confirmed. For at least the next two years the GOP controlled Congress, president Montgomery had to work with them a little.


	459. Chapter 459

Chapter 459

.

January 20th 2025 seemed like a half-day at the White House. The president was officially sworn-in as president once again. Had a new president been sworn in, the staff would have to replace all personal effects in less than two hours, while the transfer was official. But as president Montgomery was beginning her second term, it was less eventful. There was still much to do. The horses on parade required workers to clean up their droppings. D.C. police were good at keeping the crowds behind the lines. President Montgomery shook hands with a few of them, a few even tried to hand her leaflets about their respective idealogies. As she reached the podium she saw the honored guests, incoming secretary Hellar, hero pilot Sully, human rights activist Malala. Miranda watched this all on tv from her bedroom. She would have liked to be there personally, but this was one of many times she would have to put her child ahead of herself. The whole world watched as Bianca was officially sworn in for her second term.


	460. Chapter 460

Chapter 460

.

Congress resumed it's hearings the day after the innaguration. Anderson claimed there was a cover-up. He had tried to supeana Abe, the president's former deputy chief-of-staff. Abe however, said that president Montgomery was his client, as a lawyer he couldn't reveal anything she said to him in confidence. Anderson was no legal scholar but he did know that attorney-client priviledge was void if the attorney was a co-conspirator. Thus Abe's refusal to testify was seen by some as "evidence" of a cover-up. As much as Bianca wanted to just get back to work, she feared this would get in the way of real business. So, in late January, she paid Abe and his family a visit. Amy was still sick, but she asked the president to come up to her bed and see her. They talked for a few minutes, Bianca then spoke with Abe's son Justin, and his father for a bit. It was actually comforting to see that Abe's father was actually trying to help his daughter-in-law. Then Bianca spoke with Abe briefly.

.

Bianca: I'm sorry I can't stay longer.

Abe: I understand. No offense, I'm just suprised you were able to come at all.

Bianca: To be honest, it is business. I know Congress is trying to supeana you.

Abe: More like that jackass Anderson. He doesn't seem to understand attorney-client priviledge.

Bianca: He does, but more to the point he knows how to exploit it to make us look like crooks. So, as your client, I authorize you to tell Congress about our conversations. Do I need to sign a piece of paper or something?

Abe: Just a brief note in your handwriting and signed by you should do it.

Bianca: Hopefully you can give your testimony quckly and get back to here for your important work.


	461. Chapter 461

Chapter 461

.

On Friday Febuary 1st Sarah went to a local bar in Kentucky. She saw a number of men and women drinking, and having a debate over who were bigger crooks, Congress, or the White House. She quietly drank her beer until they asked her to give her opinion. Sarah could tell a few of them found her attractive and joined the conversation. She answered simply "Congress." She mostly stayed quiet while they all gave their reasons for agreeing or disagreeing with her opinion. One of them in particular Sarah had her eye on, Kyle. Kyle was a veteran of the Sangala conflict, lost both legs. When it became clear these two were eying each other the rest of the group let them have the table and talk.

.

Kyle: I don't want to be too forward, but would you be able to give me a ride home tonight.

Sarah: Sure, least I can do for a man who served his country. I'l just drink soda from now on.

Kyle: They usually cut you off after a certain point, but it's not like I'll be driving again ever. Not to mention, I can drink as much as I want, and never have to go to the bathroom. It all goes into a little bag that my healthcare worker cleans at the end of the day.

Sarah: But at least you haven't given up.

Kyle: The president is fooling herself if she thinks we're doing a damn bit of good being over there. But I'll say this, at least she's trying. Anderson and the other idiots ain't even doing their jobs. Big suprise, the president and her family are crooks. I have some buddies from the service who have to live in government housing. If these places were shoddy, fell apart, that would be a scandal. But the crooks got caught, they went to jail, that should be the end. But Anderson and the others, they're trying to use this as an excuse to get rd of HUD. Throw all those poor people, including too many veterans, on the streets. How are people not angrier about that.

Sarah: How'd you like to really stick it to those crooks?

Kyle: You mean vote against my congressman. I've never voted democrat in my life, maybe I should.

Sarah: I was thinking you should run for Congress yourself. Correct me if I'm wrong, but your congressman voted for going into the Sangala conflct, and for cuts to veterans benefits and HUD. He put your friends out on the street, how'd you like to throw him out there?


	462. Chapter 462

Chapter 462

.

On Monday Febuary 4th Abe testified before the congressional comittee. He hoped that he could get this over with in one day, and then return to taking care of his sick wife.

.

Anderson: Please state your name for the record.

Abe: Abraham Lincoln Smith.

Anderson: Mr Smith, you were president Montgomery's deputy chief-of-staff for how long?

Abe: Almost six years. I was brought onboard just before she officially anounced her candidacy in Febuary 2019. I served for the entire campaign, and most of her first term.

Anderson: During this time did the issue of presidential pardons ever come up?

Abe; Yes. I helped review applications for pardons, commutations, and recommended which ones I felt should recieve them.

Anderson: And did the issue of pardons for family members come up during the campaign?

Abe: Yes. Some of Bianca Montgomery's family have criminal records. They joked that they could all get pardons once she became president. Bianca Montgomery made it clear she had no intention of being too generous with pardons and commutations.

Anderson: Nevertheless, shortly after her first election, some asked.

Abe: Shortly after Bianca Montgomery's election, Anna Devane Hayward asked for a pardon for her husband David. David is the cousin of Bianca's wife Maggie.

Anderson: What was Hayward in prison for?

Abe: Illegal medical experments for his Orpheus project. Hayward was able to revive those incredibly close to death, longer than any doctor had been able to previously.

Anderson: Were these experiments the only reason he was in prison?

Abe: No. He had also committed the murder of Adam Chandler JR, immediately after JR fatally shot Hayward's daughter Marissa in cold blood. Hayward had been in prison for nine years by the election, and his wife pleaded for the president-elect to pardon him?

Anderson: Did she?

Abe: Not at the time. In his final months in office Gael Ortega commuted Hayward's sentance. Years later, after Hayward had done a diplomatic mission to North Korea, and other humanitarian work, the president officially pardoned David Hayward.

Anderson: That was the day Hayward's grandson marred the president's daughter?

Abe: Yes.

Anderson: On this day she also pardoned two others, just before they became her in-laws?

Abe: I believe that was the same day.

Anderson: Could this have given the president's other family the impression that they would eventually be pardoned?

Abe: You'd have to ask them.

Anderson: When exactly did the president know that her family was being investigated?

Abe: In August 2024, a young woman named Elisha, told her she was with the Office of the Independant Prosecutor, and that certan members of her family were being investigated. Elisha did not say why they were being investigated. She offerred to share more information, in exchange for either a job at the White House, or a large sum of cash.

Anderson: And did the president agree to this?

Abe: No. She instructed me to inform the office that they had a leak. Until the arrests, we had no idea why they were under investigation.

Anderson: Did she warn any of these suspects that they were under investigation?

Abe: No, but she told them that they shouldn't break the law.

Anderson: You don't think that was a warning, that they couldn't read between the lines.

Abe: I think the woman whose job is to enforce the laws of this country, tried to uphold the law.

Anderson: Even after the arrests, the president went to see her mother, did she promise Erica Kane an eventual pardon?

Abe: I was not there.

Anderson: And it seems she met with her sister more recently.

Abe: I believe the last time Kendall Hart spoke with the president, was their mother's funeral.

Anderson: Perhaps she agreed to pardon them eventually, it just wasn't soon enough for Erica. Was there any such promise made?

Abe: Not to my knowledge.


	463. Chapter 463

Chapter 463

.

While Congress held hearings on the alleged corruption of the president a situation was developing. Conner informed president Montgomery as soon as he learned of it.

.

Conner: A number of doctors were arrested in Switzerland about an hour ago. For better or worse Switzerland has become known for "Suicide tourism."

Bianca: Because their laws allow for euthanasia of the sick and terminal, ours don't.

Conner: Correct. However swiss laws strictly prohibit helping someone commit suicide for selfish reasons, such as monetary gain. But those who go are sick and desperate, usually not all that familiar with the laws of Switzerland. This group of doctors has been charging suicide tourists five thousand apiece.

Bianca: And now they're going to be prosecuted for this?

Conner: Yes. A number of those they killed were american citiznes. Speaker Ford is planning to say publicly that they should be extradicted here to face murder charges.

Bianca: I can't imagine Switzerland is all that eager to turn over their citizens to what might very well be a blood-thirsty court. Still, I should speak with the swiss ambasador.


	464. Chapter 464

Chapter 464

.

Switzerland's ambassador came to the White House when informed that the president needed to see him. Like most ambasadors he only got to see the head of state when there was a potential crises.

.

Bianca: Thank you for coming mr ambassador.

Ambassador: Thank you for having me. Is this about those doctors?

Bianca: Yes. They took advantage of the sick and dying, some of whom were americans.

Ambassador: And they are being prosecuted for that. However our council is hesitant to set a precedant. Euthanasia is legal in my country. Aside from these particular doctors, those who perform this haven't broken any swiss laws. Yet a number of representatives in your congress have called for their extradition. We don't want to send our citizens over to bloodthirsty courts. Why not just let these individuals face justice for their crimes.

Bianca: Is your government at all worried about becoming known for death tourism?

Ambassador: It's not ideal. But if the sick and dying cannot legally end their own lives, to decide for themselves when it's time to die, what can we do?

Bianca: Please answer one question. More and more of my country is becoming anti-abortion. If we were to pass legislation defining life as beginning at conception, what would you do if an american woman came to your country seeking an abortion?

Ambassador: My country has safe and legal abortions. What we would do in that case, I'd have to consult with my government before giving you an answer.


	465. Chapter 465

Chapter 465

.

Miranda was barely a month away from giving birth to her child. David, Anna, Krystal, and Babe came to see the birth of the newest member of their family. AJ came to see them.

.

Babe: AJ, how's Miranda and the baby?

AJ: Good. The doctor says as long as she stays in bed she'll be giving birth to a healthy baby soon.

Krystal: Do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl?

AJ: Not yet, but Miranda's convinced it's a girl.

Babe: What do you plan to name her?

AJ: We've talked about that. If it is indeed a girl, we want to name her Marissa.

Krystal: That's a beautiful thought.

Anna: I'm sure she's looking down on you, and she's proud.

David: I hate to be the one to bring this up, I would very much like to see your child named Marissa, but there is a chance it's a boy.

AJ: We've thought about that. Certain names are off the table. Michael's out, for obvious reasons. And while I do love grandfather Adam, I think it's time we retire that name.

David: I'd recommend Albert, after Albert Schweitzer, or Jonas, after Jonas Salk.

AJ: For now I'd rather just humor my wife and call the baby Marissa. I'm also humoring her in saying she's right on who the killer is on "Murder in small town X." She thinks it's teenage girl with the "Single white female" vibe, I'm just as sure it's the crazy reverand.


	466. Chapter 466

Chapter 466

.

One Saturday night in late Febuary the White House had a special guest over for dinner. It was captain Chelsey Sullenberger, better known as simply "Sully" and his wife Lorrie. Bianca had something of an ulterior motive for inviting Sully over. Since his retirement he had been in high demand as a guest lecturer on airline safety. Corporations were able to pay him a good sum, the government couldn't match those offers. Still, relations with North Korea still weren't great, Bianca hoped that sending Sully over there as a guest lecturer might help. Miranda was still in bed, AJ was sitting by her side. Bianca was at the dinner with Maggie, Reese, and Gabby. Little Frankie was already asleep. Gabby seemed her usual moody self.

.

Sully: I hope your daughter is okay madam president.

Bianca: Thank you. The doctor says she and the baby will be fine, they just need their rest.

Sully: I'm glad to hear that.

Gabby: Captain, have a question about your, heroic flight.

Sully: Okay.

Gabby: How come you didn't just avoid the geese?

Sully: They seemed to come out of nowhere, I didn't have time. Once it happenned, I just did what I could to save all our lives.

Bianca: And you did that very well captain. 155 people saved because of your quick thinking.

Sully: Anyone with the neccessary training could have done the same.

Bianca: This country is very grateful you had that training.

Gabby: You all seem to be forgetting the aftermath. Thousands of innocent geese were gassed to eath as a result.

Bianca: That was unfortunately neccessary to prevent future tragedies.

Gabby: Wouldn't have happenned at all if he had just avoided the geese in the first place.

Reese: That's enough Gabby.

Sully: I can handle an angry teenager.

Bianca: Thank you captain but Reese is right. Gabby can't talk to any of her mothers like that.

Gabby: How about I just go out with Carrie?

Bianca: You can go to your room. Now.


	467. Chapter 467

Chapter 467

.

After the dinner with Sully and Lorrie Bianca decided to call her uncle Jack. They'd been somewhat estranged ever since his daughter Greenlee went to prison. Still, she hoped he might come back to D.C. before Miranda had her baby. Bianca felt she was losing everyone who'd once been close to her. Erica was dead, Kendall in prison, not to mention Adam, Ryan, Zack, and Greenlee. With Gabby getting to be more and more of a typical angry teenager, she seemed to be losing much of her family. Jack answered almost immediately.

.

Jack: Yes madam president?

Bianca: I was just wondering if you were planning to come here when Miranda has her baby?

Jack: As soon as I can get away. But I have clients who need me.

Bianca: I was under the impression you only have on client, and she won't be eligible for parole for a few years.

Jack: No, I have other clients.

Bianca: Well whenever you ca get away. We all miss you.

Jack: I should be up there before Miranda goes into labor.


	468. Chapter 468

Chapter 468

.

Bianca soon learned who Jackson's other clients were. It seemed that, since resigning his position as attorney general, he had become a criminal defense attorney. Jackson firmly believed that every criminal defendant deserved a fair trial and adequate representation. Towards that end he defended some less than reputable individuals. One of them was one of the swiss euthanasia doctors charged with fraud. Although he'd already pled guilty, and was serving his sentance in a swiss prison, Jackson represented him and vowed to fight any attempt to extradict him to America. There was no conflict of interest, his arrest had happenned after Jackson resigned and he really couldn't tell his client anythang that a qualified public defender wouldn't tell him. Still, Bianca wondered if Jackson was doing this out of spite. In early March another incident occurred involving possible extradition. A man was arrested for murdering his business partner. While out on bail he fled to Israel, claiming he couldn't get a fair trial in America. Israel and America had an extradition treaty, but Israel was hesitant to send a man back to face a possibly anti-semetic jury. Bianca believed this man was a murderer who happenned to be jewish, and was now usng this as an excuse to avoid justice. At any rate Jackson agreed to represent this man. This could be a very unpleasant affair for Bianca.


	469. Chapter 469

Chapter 469

.

President Montgomery spoke with the prime minister of Israel about the potential extradition. Israel wanted to verify that he would recieve a fair trial first. Bianca assured them that, if he were convicted and sentanced to death, she would commute his sentance to life wthout parole, just as she'd done with every other death row inmate since becoming president. An official from the justice department came up with an idea and presented it to Andy. Andy relayed it to his president, but seemed hesitant to actually endorse it.

.

Andy: It seems this murder might not have been done for money. The prosecutor believes the defendant was havig an affair with his partner's wife, he may have killed this man out of jealousy.

Bianca: Whether the motive was sex or money seems like a matter for the eventual jury, I'm not sure it has much to do with extradition.

Andy: Except that jewish law strictly forbids adultery. That, combined with other things, and he might not qualify for Israel's law of return.

Bianca: Such as?

Andy: He was adopted, his birth mother was catholic. Judaism allows conversions, which require a hebrew name, circumcision, and a ritual bath. There's no evidence of his taking the bath. Technically, he might not be jewish.

Bianca: I don't think it's the place of the government to say who is or is not of a particular ethnicity.

Andy: We wouldn't. A lawyer from the justice department would go to a rabinical court in America, and they woul issue a ruling, one way or another. If this court rules he's not jewish, Israel might honor it and extradict him.

Bianca: No. We will continue pressing Israel to extradict him and he will face justice for his crimes. But we will not go to court to argue what his race or religion is.


	470. Chapter 470

Chapter 470

.

In mid-March president Montgomery met with speaker Ford.

.

Bianca: Congressman Ford, I'd like to work with you my second-term on anti-abortion legislation.

Ford: I'm certainly willing, but my party has a very thin majority. And too many of the new batch are pro-choice.

Bianca: And much of the new democrats are pro-life. I think we can do it.

Ford: Let's give it a shot.

Bianca: One other problem. You know we've been pressing Israel to extradict a murder suspect.

Ford: Yes, but they're hesitant to turn him over if they think he won't get a fair trial.

Bianca: You might be able to help with that. Given how excited you make the crowds at your anti-euthanasia speeches, it seems like a very blood-thirsty crowd. I realize they're too seperate issues of extradition, but they don't help.

Ford: I see your point. I'll tone down the rhetoric, speak out against vigilantism and lynch mobs.

Bianca: Thank you mr speaker.


	471. Chapter 471

Chapter 471

.

The Montgomery admnistration continued to press Israel for the extradition of the alleged murderer. The justice department turned over all relevant documents, they did not see fit to mention that the defendant was adopted. But after careful consideration it became clear he was not fleeing persecution, he was a thief and an adulterer who killed his business partner to cover up his other crimes. He was extradicted, and Jackson Montgomery agreed to defend him when the trial came. Jackson still planned to go to D.C. for a few days as Miranda had her baby. That would be very soon. Miranda was still on bed rest. She'd finished watching "Murder in small town X" both she and AJ were suprised at who the murderer was. Bianca admitted she didn't figure out the killer's identity back in the summer of 2001. Now Miranda had moved on to watching "Mars attacks." The ending, where Natalie Portman, the president's daughter, apparently became president, appealed to Miranda. Bianca had seen this movie many times as a child and a teenager, along with "Phantom menace." Erica had thought that her daughter was really into science-fiction, in hindsight Bianca just had a crush on Natalie Portman. In late March Miranda went into labor. Secret Service had prepared for this, they knew the quickest route to the hospital. Things went as smoothly as could be expected, although there was still much pain involved for Miranda. But AJ and Bianca were holding her hand the entire time. Maggie, Reese, Gabby, David, Anna, Krystal, Babe, Jamie, and even Jackson were all outside waiting. Ishmael was coming by train, little Franke was back at the White House, too young to appreciate the birth of his niece or nephew. The baby ended up being completely healthy. Despite Miranda being so certain it was a girl, she turned out to be a he. The family came in to see the newest member of their family.


	472. Chapter 472

Chapter 472

.

Miranda had been certain that she was having a girl, she had barely considered boy names. She and AJ had quickly agreed that the names "Michael" or "Adam" were off the table. Although AJ wanted both of his grandfathers to be involved in this child's life, it was time to retire the name Adam. David had suggested Albert of Jonas, after great doctors. Conner had suggested Miranda gve the baby the first name "Bobby" and the middle name "Sands" after an IRA prisoner who fasted himself to death trying to improve prisoner's conditions. Although Miranda considered the names of family members, David, Jamie, Jackson, and it occurred to her that "Kendall" could be a boy's name. But she felt it was more appropriate to name a aby after a loved one who was no longer with them. That was why Bianca had re-named the Miranda Center after her beloved Marissa, after Marissa was murdered. Gabby gave Miranda a good idea. She had suggested naming the baby Gabriel, which was the male version of Gabrielle. Miranda decided to give him the male version of a recently deceased family member. Thus Miranda named her new son Eric.


	473. Chapter 473

Chapter 473

.

Although he'd resigned from the White House months ago, Abe came back to see Miranda and baby Eric. His wife Amy was too ill to come herself, but Abe gave Miranda the card his whole family had signed. It was good to see his old friend Conner again. Abe missed this job, but he had more important business back at home. Sarah showed up at the hospital as well. She and Abe hadn't planned to se each other here, or really ever again. Abe quickly left, said he had to return home and take care of Amy. This was true. Sarah stayed for a few minutes. She missed working for the president, being around the first family, but this visit was more uncomfortable than she'd anticipated. Seeing Abe reminded her of their adulterous affair, while his wife was fighting off cancer. And seeing Miranda holding her baby reminded Sarah of what she could have had, if she'd only carried that baby to term. Sarah feared she wasn't a good person, and this day only reminded her of her sins. She left and focused on her work, hopefully it would settle her emotions.


	474. Chapter 474

Chapter 474

.

In early April chairman Keeler was reviewing Sarah's recommendations for potential candidates for Congress. One in particular she was pressing for, Kyle SInger, a veteran of Sangala who'd lost his legs in the war. Not suprisingly all of them supported same-sex marriage, most of them were pro-life. Keeler had never expected Sarah to forget her previous employer, the president of the United States. Most of their interests still coincided, to put a democratic majority in the house and the senate for her final two years would allow progressive legislation to get passed. Things didn't seem to get done in Congress at the moment. Anderson and the others were more interested in bringing up alleged corruption at the White House, although they still hadn't found evidence of corruption on the part of the president. Activist/filmmaker Michael Moore, who disagreed with president Montgomery on abortion and the war in Sangala, said that Congress should just censure the president, then get back to work. He wasn't alone, a lot of the general public was getting tired of hearing about this. If Sarah was right, the public would soon be angrier with Congress than the president, and take their anger out on the GOP congress next November. Ofcourse there was an anti-establishment bent in general at the moment. Among those running throught the country were Hailey Pieszecki, a doctor suspected of euthanasia killings who was running mainly on a platform of legalizing euthanasia. Ariel Anthony, a former pornographic actress who was advocating libertarian principles. And Patricia Sullivan, a former actress once known for Disney films but who then had some highly public troubles with drugs . Then she found God, converted to islam, and was now running for Congress. If she won, she'd be the first muslim woman ever elected there. Keeler was certain of one thing, this was going to be a very interesting mid-term election.


	475. Chapter 475

Chapter 475

.

The month of April 2025 was fairly normal at the White House. The president was working with speaker Ford on anti-abortion legislation that would be upheld by the Supreme Court. She was also trying to work with certain powers towards nuclear dis-armament. Total dis-armament seemed unlikely, but hopefully they could reduce their arsenals, thus reducing the risk of an accident. Even with that logic India seemed unwilling unless Pakistan reduced their arsenal. Pakistan was unwilling unless Israel reduced their arsenal. Israel was unwilling if there was a chance Iran could still resume their nuclear weapons program. So far Iran had complied with the agreement not to create nuclear weapons. American intelligence saud Israel was conducting their own investigation, make sure Iran was still serious about honoring this deal. If Mossad confirmed that they were, their government seemed willing to talk about reducing it's own supply. Meanwhile Bianca saw Miranda and AJ adjust to being new parents. They loved little Eric, but it was exhausting. Eric couldn't yet talk, yet his word of the day was often "Scream." Miranda at one pont jokingly called him a lactaid vampire who drained his mommy dry. For reasons Miranda didn't understand Bianca found that hilarious. Congress was getting ready to vote on censuring the president in early May. Some democrats were going to vote yes. Bianca hoped that would be the end of it, that the country could get back to business as normal, but Anderson seemed determined to keep it up. The fact that Abe was trying to delay testifying again rased suspicion among a few people. In truth Abe had cooperated fully, but with Amy getting worse he was needed at home. He was willing to testify again when the cancer was over, one way or another. But he was not gong to abandon his dying wife, not again.


	476. Chapter 476

Chapter 476

.

On May 12th both houses of Congress voted to censure president Montgomery for the corruption of former secretary Stephens. Literally every republican, and almost half the democrats, voted in favor of censure. The president accepted the censure, and then tried to get back to work. She privately joked to her senior staff that censure was a holdover from the days when Congress still had dignity. It amounted to saying "SHame on you. You did a bad thing." That was how most members of Congress should be greeted when they got to work in the morning. Anderson wasn't satisfied, he was still calling for more hearings, trying to uncover corruption that didn't exist. Bianca feared it could get in the way of important work, such as trying to get the other seven nuclear powers to reduce their arsenal. In late May the president was informed of a troubling development. Like Israel and other powers, America was investigating Iran's commitment to the agreement that ended it's nuclear weapons program. In the course of the investigation the FBI monitored a persian restaurant in New York City that was believed to be a safehouse for the SAVAMA, the Iranian secret police. It was a functioning restaurant, most of it's customers were probably unaware what the basement was occassionally used for. But one thing could be bad for the president. One regular customer was Jackson Montgomery. Bianca knew her uncle Jack was still angry over her decision not to pardon Greenlee. But how far would he go for revenge?


	477. Chapter 477

Chapter 477

.

Bianca knew there was no evidence, at least not yet, that her uncle Jack was involved in anything illegal. As a lawyer he represented some bad people. But a system which guaranteed every defendant a fair trial required someone to represent the worst of the worst. And maybe Jack had no idea that this restaurant was used as a safehouse by an adversarial government. Still, it worried Bianca. On this day she saw Reese at the White House, likely visiting Gabby and/or Miranda. Bianca tried to hide her pain, always had to remain level-headed. But Reese could see that something was wrong with her ex-wife.

.

Reese: Everything okay?

Bianca: Yeah, it's just the stress of the job.

Reese: Anything else? I know it's been hard with what happenned with Kendall and the others. Not to mention your uncle Jack?

Bianca: What do you mean about Jack?

Reese: People feel the need to tell me things. I know some of the people he represents these days are bad people. In particular with the goth girl.

Bianca: I don't think I've heard that one.

Reese: Four teenage boys are being accussed of gang-raping a goth girl. Allegedly the boys are part of a fundamentalist christian group, which would qualify this as a hate crime.

Bianca: Are you sayng my uncle Jack is defending these boys?

Reese: Just one of them. He's 14, the youngest, and to a certain extant might have been bullied into it by the others.

Bianca: I like to think he's doing this because he believes in the rule of law, but at this point I'm not sure.


	478. Chapter 478

Chapter 478

.

Maggie would have preferred to use memorial day as a family event. Ishmael was back for the summer, his girlfriend Megalyn was coming later. They were trying to arrange an official meeting between the two families, as it looked like things were getting serious between these two. Ofcourse, as the first lady, Maggie knew she had to do hosting duties at this. There was a barbeque at the White House today, and a swearing in ceremony for naturalized citizens. A few local people were invited today, a way for the president to keep in touch with the people. Although Miranda and AJ were here, little Eric was not. Miranda was willing to do her part, but she felt her son was too young to be used for photo-ops. Some of the guests tried to use this opportunity to share their opinions with the president and members of the first family. One woman asked Maggie to speak out against the congressional candidate Ariel Anthony. Magge stayed silent, but a part of her agreed with this woman. She knew that her wife had to uphold the law, the constitutional rights even of pornographers. But, as a mother, Maggie did worry about the pervasiveness of pornography. Having seen so many women with bruises they got from their boyfriends or husbands, Maggie couldn't really understand how anyone could find violence against women to be sexy. She had two fears. One was that her daughters could think it was acceptable for men to treat them horribly. The other was that her sons could think it was okay to treat women this badly. Miranda had a good husband who would never hurt her, but Gabby was more impressionable. And while Ishmael knew how to treat a woman like a lady, lttle Frankie was still learning. And there was the next generation to think of. Little Eric had good parents, but he could still fall under the wrong influences. Maggie started to wonder if she should say something.


	479. Chapter 479

Chapter 479

.

Abe and Amy's son Justin graduated from highschool on June 19th. It was a bit of an effort to be able to get Amy inside, between her wheelchair and oxygen tanks, but there was no way she was going to miss her youngest child's graduation. The president even sent her fondest wishes, but couldn't come herself. That would have likely delayed the event for security reasons, and she didn't want to take attention away from the graduates. Amy understood, that was probably for the best. It was comforting for Amy to see her famly coming together like this. She had forgiven her husband's infidelity, now all she saw was the man standing by her when she needed him the most. Abe in turn had forgiven his own father, now he and Abe's mother were helpng to take care of their sick daughter in-law. Unfortunately Amy knew she was dying. The cancer was still growing, her family couldn't even hug her without causing her pain. Amy's faith helped her through all of this, but she was still frightened of death. But at least she had lived to see all of her childen graduate from highschool. In August Justin would be going off to college. Amy knew she had done a good job as a mother. She thanked God for allowing her to live to see this day.


	480. Chapter 480

Chapter 480

.

In June 2025 Maggie gave an interview. Not suprisingly she was asked about the candidacy of Ariel Anthony, a former porn actress running for Congress.

.

Maggie: The president has no intention of infrnging on the free speech rights of others. Which is not to say that she, or I, approve of pornography.

Interviewer: Have you and your wife ever watched pornography?

Maggie: I never have, and I trust my wife when she says she never did. Working at the Marissa Center, we can't understand how anyone could find that stuff sexy. As a mother, and a grandmother, I worry that women could grow up thinking it's normal to be treated like that. I remember one woman, who hesitated to leave her abusive husband, she thought her children never saw the abuse. Then she discovered that her six year old son was bullying a girl at school. That was the wake-up call she needed. She realized that, even if they never saw the abuse, they certainly heard it. At the age of six, he thought it was normal to treat girls like that. He eventually got counseling, and turned out okay. You can understand why I fear glamorizing sexual violence.

Interviewer: Ms Anthony says she made her choice of her own free will. She also says she was harrassed, had garbage thrown at her in college, when her secret was revealed.

Maggie: I do not condone anyone being harrased like that. I can't believe I have to say this in 2025, but it is always wrong to throw garbage at people.

Interviewer: Do you feel there is a double standard, girls like her are harrassed for being in pornographic films, boys who watch porn face no reprecussions?

Maggie: Absolutely. Pornography is a service industry. I've taught my son Ishmael that it is wrong, I will teach little Frankie. Ultimately I think it is primarily the responsibility of parents to teach their children right from wrong, including treating women with respect.


	481. Chapter 481

Chapter 481

.

Bianca watched Maggie's interview on Friday night. For someone who hated the political scene, Maggie did pretty well. She made it clear that the state had no desire to restrict freedom of speech, while also playing her role as a moral leader. After this Bianca watched a new comedian. In the last year a lot of comedians joked about her family. Some did good work lampooning the president. Jon Stewart and Steven Colbert were funny, luckily this president knew how to laugh at herself. This new comic, he defended the president in his act.

.

"Over the last year we've all heard a million bad jokes at the president's expense. So what's a few more? We're worried she's corrupt? Every time I hear a politician call another politician a crook, and I am including Richard Nixon in that, I think about that scene in "Casablanca." The scene in which Louie shut down Rick's club and he says "I'm shcoked, shocked to find there is gambling going on in this establishment." Then they hand Louie his roulette winnings. How many times did we see Wall Street assholes steal the pensions of millions of hard-working americans? What happened to them, they laughed about it on their private jets. They drank champagne, and toast how they were going to ask their political cronies bail them out when things got bad. But if you or I had stolen a big mac and soda, we'd be on death row. Then, we elected someone who actually prosecuted these sociopaths. The presdent enforced the law, sent the bad guys to jail. Fine, a few members of her family, were crooks, so was her HUD secretary. But they were all little crooks, they were nothing compaed to the big crooks who are funding the very politicians that are trying to impeach the president. And hey, she keeps an eye on her crooks, Ortega and Obama never looked too closely at their crooks when they stole food off of your family's plate. So while the presdent made sure poor people, particularly children, didn't have to freeze to death on the streets, her opponents are angry that her families made a few bucks at it. I wish all of our politicians were only as corrupt as president Bianca Montgomery.


	482. Chapter 482

Chapter 482

.

Ishmael's girlfriend Megalyn was coming to D.C. for the 4th of July. Her parents were coming to meet Ishmael's mothers. On the evening of July 3rd her father Chidi and mother Oreva came to the White House. Oreva and Chidi seemed a bit nervous, they were after all meeting the president and first lady. And, as youth in Sangala, they had been taught that homosexuals weren't even human, and they'd believed this as much as anyone else at the time. While Chidi and Oreva had learned that this was an error, they feared the president would judge their former prejudices. Luckily neither side brought this up. Bianca and Maggie liked Megalyn, Chidi and Oreva liked Ishmael. It was clear these two were in love.

.

Chidi: I have to admit, I was a bit nervous when Megalyn said she was dating the president's son. I feared he would be a rich entitled punk. I was wrong, and I apologize for that. It seems clear Ishmael is dedicated to being a doctor, to helping people. You did an amazing job raising him.

Maggie: Thank you, I tried to instill good values in him.

Chidi: We tried to do that with Megalyn. I always kept track of how much we had, never spent more than we made. At times this meant going without luxury items, but we also never racked up huge credit card debts.

Bianca: That's probably for the best.

Oreva: I have to say, I was very impressed with how Maggie spoke out against pornography. Too many politicians are too afraid, thinking we can't differentiate between calling it the trash it is, and saying it should be banned by the state. On the intervention in Sangala, I can see both sides. If Ishmael and Megalyn were to get married, how would you prefer their children be raised?

Maggie: I think it's a bit early to talk about their engagement, unless you know something we don't.

Chidi: Not yet. But given that Ishmael is a muslim and Megalyn a christian, it might cause problems with how to raise their children.

Bianca: Idealy I think the children should be exposed to both christianity and islam, and encouraged to decided for themselves what to believe in.

Oreva: That sounds fair.


	483. Chapter 483

Chapter 483

.

July 4th was a good day at the White House. Patriotic music playing, good food, and ordinary people getting the chance to speak with their president. Bianca and Maggie liked Chidi and Oreva, which was good as their children clearly loved each other. After this good day, they had to get back to work. Over the month of July a number of congressional candidate were asking the president to help them campaign. Ofcourse some, even democrats, were critical of the president. Many people were getting tired of Anderson and the others bringing up a stupid scandal, it seemed that the democrats might actually take back Congress next year. They needed to win just two seats in the house, and one senate seat. Even speaker Ford realized this could be bad, he was trying to make the republicans more popular by introducing a bill to raise the minimum wage. Bianca was willing to accept his help to accomplish this. She was also trying to organize a conference among the nuclear powers. The other seven, Russia, England, France, China, India, Pakista, and Israel all agreed to attend. Getting Israel and Pakistan in the same room, that was an accomplishment in itself. An official conference was scheduled for August, in Switzerland. Switzerland's policy of armed neutrality allowed them to help broker this deal, which hopefully could make the whole world a little safer.


	484. Chapter 484

Chapter 484

.

On August 1st president Montgomery was scheduled to have a meeting with Roberto Mendoza, the president of Mexico. It was clear that Mendoza was going to ask the United States for a monetary loan for his country. This wasn't the first time America had loaned money to Mexico, and Mexico had always payed America back, with interest. On this day, Bianca wanted to ask Mendoza for a favor. Jamal, the FBI agent who'd helped bring down Alqueda cells in both America and Mexico. The mexican government was still pressing for his extradition for complicity in the murder of cartel leader Ramon Salazaar. Jamal was in hiding with the Witness Protection Program. If he were extradicted, and faced a public trial, Jamal would be murdered by the terrorists. Bianca asked president Mendoza to pardon Jamal. During the meeting Mendoza layed out exactly how the loan money would be used, in great detail. Bianca seemed hesitant, she never specifically said that this loan was dependant upon the pardon. But it was clear that Congress would be more willing to approve the loan if Jamal were pardoned. Bianca said she would try to persuade Congress to approve the loan. It was in the interests of both countries that poverty was allieviated. Those who railed against illegal immigration and crime from Mexico didn't seem to realize that the main cause of both was poverty in Mexico. Hopefully Ford was rational enough to help. At the end of the meeting president Mendoza thanked president Montgomery for her help. He also promised to pardon Jamal for complicty in Salazaar's murder.


	485. Chapter 485

Chapter 485

.

In a few days Bianca had to leave for Switzerland for the conference. Gabby had requested to come along so she could do some skiing before school started again. Right now Bianca was holding her grandson, while Miranda told her mother about her plans.

.

Miranda: As you know, I go back to school next month. I'm going to miss little Eric though.

Bianca: I know he'll miss you too, but you should have a education as well. Do you know what courses you want to take?

Miranda: My advisor is helping me pick specific classes. I do know what I want to do with my life. I want to be a teacher, to help young minds develop. Having Eric made me realize that I love children, and I want to educate them. Although I am a little hesitant to go through child-birth again.

Bianca: That's completely understandable. And to be honest, I think you'll be a great teacher. You're intelligent, have a genuine desire to help people, and having a child of your on hasn't dampened your love of children. So yeah, that would be a great job for you.


	486. Chapter 486

Chapter 486

.

The flight to Switzerland was interesting. Bianca brought her daughter Gabby and Gabby's girlfriend Carrie. Both teenage girls were more interested in skiing in Switzerland than anything political. Bianca's ex-wife Reese was coming as well, she'd essentially been drafted to be the girls' chaperone. While they had fun on Air Force One president Montgomery was in a meeting with secretary Vinnick and secretary Hellar. Vice-president Ali was joining them via closed-circuit television. They all knew that total dis-armament was unlikely, at least for the next few decades. But maybe they could all agree to reduce their stockpiles. This would reduce the risks of an accident, and make it harder for terrorist groups to obtain these deadly weapons. Israel and Pakistan had both agreed to attend, unnoficially. Officially they didn't want to be in the same room, so the swiss and americans would have to relat messages between the two delegations. They might hate each other, but maybe that could be a little advantageous. Convince both sides that this agreement could reduce their enemy's nuclear stockpiles. Not a perfect situation, but it could be worse.


	487. Chapter 487

Chapter 487

.

Gabby enjoyed skiing with her two favorite people, Reese and Carrie. Although Gabby did love Bianca and her other family, she preferred Carrie and Reese. Reese was hesitant to leave these young lovebirds alone. It was one thing when they were just skiing, or hanging out in the lodge. But Reese wasn't exactly eager for her child to e sexually active. Nevertheless Gabby was able to sneak into Carrie's room. The two girls began kissing. They had been dating for close to two years, but they'd never made love. Gabby was starting to wonder if the time was right. Then she saw Carrie's cellphone on the drawer, and it was recording. This pretty much ended the kissing. Gabby asked her girlfriend to turn it off, she assumed she'd just forgotten. Carrie said she was going to turn it off, and she didn't. She just pushed a few buttons, said it was off, but Gabby knew enough about cellphones to realize it was still recording. That's when she knew that Carrie had betrayed her. Gabby remembered, many years ago, some jerks betting on who could be the first to kiss her sister Miranda. Not to mention the person who recorded her first kiss, and posted it on the internet. Gabby realized, how much people would pay for a tape of the first daughter's first sexual experience. Carrie had betrayed her in a deeply hurtful way.


	488. Chapter 488

Chapter 488

.

This conference was exhausting for Bianca. The israeli and pakistani delegations refused to be in the same room, so president Montgomery and the american delegation had to physically go back and forth between rooms. During this Bianca got some bad news on a more personal level. It seemed that Gabby discovered that her girlfriend Carrie had attempted to record the two of them having sex. Gabby was justifiably angry, she assaulted Carrie and destroyed her cellphone. Reese was trying to comfort her right now. Bianca knew the conference was important, but she also knew her child was in pain, she wanted to be there for her now. Bianca came up with a plan. She would leave the conference early today, try and comfort Gabby. Vinnick and Hellar could hadle things for the rest of the day. She also recommended to them to imply that the president was leaving in frustration over Israel and Pakistan's lack of progress. Bianca knew this was a common tactic in negotiations in ther part of the world, threatening to walk away. Sometimes it was the only way things ever got done.


	489. Chapter 489

Chapter 489

.

Although Gabby didn't always get along with her mother Bianca, she needed all the support she could get right now. She loved Carrie, but Carrie had betrayed her, tried to record their first sexual experience, sell it God only knew how many tabloids. Reese didn't know the right words, but she just held her daughter and let her cry in the arms. Bianca came, left her big conference to comfort her daughter when she needed it most. Miranda called from D.C., let her little sister know she cared about her. Gabby appreciated all of this, but she decided that what she really needed right now was to get some sleep. While she slept Bianca and Reese talked. Reese regretted that their marriage fell apart, that she had put herself ahead of their children for so long. They couldn't get back that time, but she could try and be their for the kids now. Bianca admitted that she had missed Reese, but she loved Maggie. Bianca hadn't forgotten how Maggie had cheated on her, all those years ago, but they had moved past that. It had never really occurred to Bianca to ever betray her wife. But tonight, as Bianca and Reese came together for Gabby, they started remembering the good times they'd had. Neither woman had planned on this, but on this nght, Bianca and Reese began to kiss. Before they could stop themselves, these two ex-wives made love.


	490. Chapter 490

Chapter 490

.

Bianca had never intended to commit adultery. There was a long history of infidelity in her family, and it usually didn't end well. But it had happenned, Bianca and Reese had bonded while trying to help their daughter, things just got friendlier than they should have. After this night Bianca and Reese talked. Reese was still in love with Bianca, so it was up to her how to proceed. Bianca needed some time to consider this. She loved Maggie, but she still loved Reese. She felt guilty about this, which did not neccessarily mean she didn't want to do it again. For now, she had to concentrate on her job. The conference went as well as could be expected. The ploy worked, Israel and Pakistan agreed to reduce their own stockpiles, both could claim victory with their own people. Pakistan still wouldn't officially recognize Israel's right to exist, but they were willing to sign the same treaty. All eight countries agreed to reduce their stockpiles by 20% over the next five years. Bianca tried pushing for 25%, but she was unsuccessful. As the conference ended, and Bianca returned home to persuade the republican congress it was a good deal, other news was breaking. Rob Manfred, the commissionar of baseball, had passed away. Manfred had been very clear on one issue, that Pete Rose wouldn't be going into the Hall of Fame while he was still alive. Although she had pardoned Pete Rose, Banca made it very clear that she had no say in what a private organization, like the Cooperstown Hall of Fame, did. Depending on who succeeded Manfred, that lifetime ban might end. Bianca would likely be asked about this, and in theory it could get in the way of important business.


	491. Chapter 491

Chapter 491

.

Over the month of August president Montgomery persuaded Congress that the nuclear reduction treaty was a good thing. Speaker Ford proved suprisingly helpful. Perhaps seeing Israel and Pakistan agreeing on something inspired him. Sure enough Bianca was asked about the new commissionar, and whether Pete Rose might finally make it into Cooperstown. She stayed out of it, only calling it a private matter. The entire first family let Gabby know they were there for her after Carrie's betrayel. Looking back, it seemed like Carrie might have been the leak, the person who told the New York Times about private White House matters. Gabby had told her some things in confdence, and Carrie betrayed that confidence. In September Abe's son Justin officially left home for college. Bianca knew his wife had passed away over the summer. As much as she wanted to be there for her friend, she had important work to do. Abe was one of the few people who really understood that. Bianca went to him, asked him to come back to work at the White House. Abe promised to consider it, but he already knew the answer. With Amy gone, and his children all moved out, he had too much free time, and too few loved ones to share it with. Abe officially returned to work in late September.


	492. Chapter 492

Chapter 492

.

David had just come back from taking his son, little Griff, to a Phillies game. It was their last home game of the season. While fun, it had bee exhausting. He was taking a nap when he heard a knock on the door. Anna ofcourse had her own key, as did others in their family, but maybe they'd lost it. Then David saw who it was, Jackson. Jackson didn't look good, David wasn't even sure why he'd come here, but he let him inside.

.

David: Are you okay?

Jackson: I'm not sure. Greenlee made the Honor Block in prison. I'm not sure how I'm suppossed to feel about that.

David: It means less restrictions, more priviledges.

Jackson: Not exactly what I expected to be able to tell people about my child. I understand you helped her.

David: Not with this. I made certain "Friends" while in prison. Even gang leaders respect a doctor who can save their lives. They owed me favors. I reached out to their female counterparts, asked them to keep Greenlee and Kendall safe.

Jackson: You did the same for Adam, Zack, Ryan?

David: Yes. I wanted them safe. I also wanted Adam to know I was responsible for him being alive.

Jackson: I heard you sent a letter to Adam, about AJ.

David: Specifically, to Adam's lawyer. just let him know I would be there for AJ. There was only a tiny amount of spite in the letter.

Jackson: Greenlee still wants to stay married to Ryan. He got her involved in ths crap, and was planning to desert her for Kendall. I was wondering, if you planned to revoke your protection of him?

David: I asked the gang leaders to protect him out of friendship to me. If I called it off now, that could prove problematic for me, from a legal perspective. I'm going to assume you're just angry at your son-in-law, that you don't really know what you're saying. Don't do anything you know you'll regret.


	493. Chapter 493

Chapter 493

.

David told Anna about his conversaton with Jackson. He thought Jackson might have been wearing a wire, trying to get him to incriminate himself. Maybe it was a weird plan to get Greenlee out of prison, give the police someone else to prosecute. Or maybe it was simply because Jackson still hated David. Whatever his motive, even if David had any interest in having someone killed, he wasn't foolish enough to incriminate himself. He and Anna had a bit of a laugh over this. The truth never occurred to them. They didn't realize that Jackson was seriously considering having Ryan killed. That was one reason why he'd resigned as attorney general. Although Jackson was dissapointed that Bianca didn't yet pardon Greenlee, he understood why she didn't. But Jackson was getting angrier, felt that the attorney general needed to be more level-headed. He tried to focus his energy on helping people, but he didn't want to be around his family while he had this much anger. And the person Jackson was angriest at was Ryan. He got Greenlee involved in this crime, and then he cheated on her. Greenlee was in prison because of him. Jackson tried to console himself that he would be in prison longer than Greenlee. But this anger wasn't going away, and Jackson was seriously considering having Ryan killed.


	494. Chapter 494

Chapter 494

.

In early October the White House held a small reception for the new U.S. poet Laureate, Jewel Kilcher. She was a musician, better known to most as simply "Jewel." Although a bit unusual to nominate someone cosidered to be a pop singer for this position, Jewel had proven herself qualified. Although this was a pleasant affair, Bianca began to feel she was losing everyone. Her mother had been dead for almost a year, her sister and other family were stll in prison. Little Frankie, her youngest child, had already started school. Miranda had resumed attending classes, in addition to being a mother herself. It likely wouldn't be too long before Ishmael and Megalyn were engaged. These were ofcourse all part of the natural course of events, but Bianca knew it meant she was getting old. While she was easily the youngest president in american history, old age was slowly creeping up on her. This past week the White House cook, Thang, had resigned. He finally got the loan to open up his own cooking school/restaurant. It seemed to Bianca that everyone was leaving her. Ofcourse she always had Maggie, and Reese. It had been almost two months since their adulterous one night stand. Bianca didn't want to lose either of them, not completely. Maggie had cheated on her, many years ago, who was she to judge Bianca for doing the same? Reese had made it clear, it was up to Bianca whether she wanted to continue the affair. They would have to be discreet, but Bianca decided to have both Maggie and Reese.


	495. Chapter 495

Chapter 495

.

In late October president Montgomery was watching Marty Lang interview Patricia Sullivan. Lang was a comedian with his own talk show. He advocated drug-legalization and was critical of organized religion, particularly islam. Lang claimed to be libertarian, at least in a smuch as he could have all the consequence-free drugs and sex he wanted. Sullivan was a former Disney actress who had some public problems with drugs, until she converted to islam. Given Sullivan's candidacy for Congress, this looked to be an interesting interview.

.

Patricia: I admit I made mstakes before. Drunk driving, assaulting my friends. I got pregnant, had a miscarriage. That should have been the wake-up call I needed, instead I got high that very night. I bought a gun and put it in my mouth, but I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. Then a friend loaned me a copy of the Koran. I started reading it, and I knew how selfish I had been. Since submitting to Allah, I have found peace. I've tried to make amends, to earn his forgiveness. Working in soup kitchens, homeless shelters. And I've found new love, an amazing husband, and two wonderful children.

Marty: Islam may have helped you, but it's also hurt people. Not the least of which was on September 11th 2001.

Patricia: The Koran specifically says that the killing of even one innocent life is the same as killing all of humanity. I don't consider islam responsible if terrorists specifically disobey these laws.

Marty: And what of it's suppression of sexuality?

Patricia: I don't think the state should regulate sexual behavior between consenting adults. But I do believe in modesty, and think that sex outside of marriage is not a good idea.

Marty: And what of the president's marriage?

Patricia: I believe same-sex marriage is a good thing. I believe in monogamy.

Marty: You say you don't believe the state should regulate sexuality, yet you don't believe abortion should be legal?

Patricia: Correct. Abortion is the killing of an innocent life. And I believe I've made clear my opinion on that.

Marty: Doesn't an indivudual have the right to do what they want with their own body?

Patricia: To a certain extant. But we don't have the right to sell our bodies on the street, or to sell our kidneys. And the state certainly has the right to require vaccnation for children in public schools.

Marty: That's not a good idea. It doesn't bother you for the state to have control over individual's bodies.

Patrcia: I believe we all have responsibilities to the common good. One thing that appealed to me about islam is the belief in universal justice. The idea that even when the good suffer, or the wicked get away with their crimes, Allah will eventually judge all of us, and distribute justice accordingly.


	496. Chapter 496

Chapter 496

.

It was Gabby's 17th birthday, but she wasn't really in the mood for celebration. She was still a little down over Carrie's betrayel. Last year Gabby had been depressed over her grandmother's suicide, back then she could hardly wait until she turned 18, when her trust fund would kick in and she could leave this family. Now, she wasn't so sure she wanted to leave when that happenned. Her family had helped her through it, her moms even let her go see her father Zack in prison. Reese took Gabby there on weekends, Bianca seemed very grateful for this. Gabby enjoyed getting to know her father, despite his faults he was still her father. Sometimes Miranda and AJ asked her to watch little Eric while they went out for an evening. Gabby liked watching her little nephew, maybe she would be ready to have children of her own one day. But she feared she would ever find a woman she wanted to marry. As young as they were she really thought Carrie was the one. There was one female at Sidwell that Gabby was attracted to. Unfortunately it was her teacher ms Arlington. Obviously that could never happen. One day, Gabby was listening to ms Arlington's lecture on the civil war, and she suddenly found herself fantasizing about the two of them together. Gabby quickly snapped herself out of it, and once again paid attention to the history lesson. Even if ms Arlington were gay, and liked Gabby that way, and neither were likely to be true, such a relationship would be bad on so many levels. Still, she could dream.


	497. Chapter 497

Chapter 497

.

There were times recently, where Jackson wasn't sure if he was a good guy or a bad guy. Everyone deserved adequate representation, someone had to defend the worst of the worst. Some of his clients were completely innocent, others were guilty as sin. He'd defended a 15 year old boy who'd been pressured by clssmates into a sexual assault, Jackson got him a few years in juvenile hall, in exchange for testifying against his co-conspirators. Right now Jackson was representing a naturalized citizen from Iran. This man had been threatened by the SAVAK, iranian secret police, into sometimes using the basement of his restaurant as a safe house. No charges had been filed against the restaurant owner, but he had retained Jackson in case that happenned. In early November Jackson was ordered by a judge to defend a man accussed of murdering his wife. The judge seemed to hate the defendant, all but told Jackson he was just making sure the bastard had no chance of appeal based on inadequate counsel. But Jackson was able to call the officer's Identification into doubt. All the prosecution had was the officer seeing him running away from the scene of the murder. With that in doubt, the jury found him not guilty. That very night the police informed Jackson of another development. A man, who fit the defendant's description, was involved in a shootout with the police. When the police tested the gun it was found to be the murder weapon. When presented with this evidence the suspect confessed to murdering that woman. It seemed that the man everyone thought was guilty was innocent, because of Jackson he was a free man. For te first time in awhile, Jackson felt proud of himself.


	498. Chapter 498

Chapter 498

.

The first family came to celebrate thanksgiving at the White House. Ishmael came, said Megalyn was celebrating with her own family. Reese came, the official reason being for Gabby's sake. Bianca kept up her poker face, she was getting suprisingly good at decieving her wife. But on this night there was another, much more serious problem. Secret Service locked down the White House, securing the president and her family. It wasn't until they were secure that they informed the president what was going on. Charles Logan, a justice on the Supreme Court, had been murdered. He was walking home this night, when some woman walked right up and shot him. The woman, whose name was unknown, then turned the gun on herself so she couldn't be questioned. Noone knew what her motive might have been. If it was an attack on the government, Secret Service weren't taking any chances right now.


	499. Chapter 499

Chapter 499

.

Within an hour the lockdown was lifted, although Secret Service would be extra-cautious for awhile. It seemed the assasin was one delusional woman, there was no evidence of a conspiracy. This woman, Lacey, had been a kindergarden teacher once. She sufferred a nervous breakdown after a miscarriage three years ago. After that Lacey began communicating with the more radical elements of the right to life movement online. Although there was no evidence of a conspiracy the FBI was continuing to investigate. At any rate Lacey seemed to believe that killing the pro-choice judge Logan would get a pro-lifer unto this court. This ofcourse presented president Montgomery with a serious moral dilemma. On the one hand, she would prefer Roe V. Wade be over-turned. On the other hand, she couldn't let a terrorist win. If she appointed a pro-life judge to take Logan's place, it would essentially be telling the whole world that terrorism works. Not to menton there would be very little to stop the radical abortion rights groups from assasinating the pro-life judges. It would be the end of the rule of law.


	500. Chapter 500

Chapter 500

.

Note: 500 chapters, wow. I just want to thank all my readers who made it worth it.

.

Bianca addressed the nation on Wednesday night. She denounced this act of terrorism, and assured the american people of two things. One was that she would never let terrorism win, the other was that she would have a nominee for this ope slot very soon. On Thursday morning judge Hayden was asked to come to the White House. It was a bit unusual to ask a supreme court jstice to come here on Thanksgiving, but given the circumstances it wasn't completely unexpected. Hayden had his own Secret Service bodyguard today.

.

Bianca: Thank you for coming your honor.

Hayden: Ofcourse. I assume you want my opinion on who should replace judge Logan.

Bianca: Yes, and I might have an idea on that. Despite my pro-life beliefs I cannot nominate a pro-lifer, not after this.

Hayden: I agree, it would be the end of the rule of law.

Bianca: Have you gotten any death threats after this?

Hayden: My clerk tells me I've gotten death threats in text messages, fortunately I can barely use a cellphone.

Bianca: Have you considered stepping down?

Hayden: And let these pro-abortion fanatics frighten me off? Not a chance.

Bianca: Hear me out. You're a conservative, Logan was a liberal. If you step down now, I nominate a conservative and a liberal. This will keep thngs functioning as they always have, let the world know that terrorism doesn't work.

Hayden: The pro-lifers would know that killing a pro-choicer just means another pro-choicer on the bench. Pro-choicers would know that killing a pro-lifer just puts a different pro-lifer on the bench. I like it. I may be pro-life, but I'm even more pro-law. It's ironic that my long legal career, the highlight is stepping down.

Bianca: It would be a dignified end to a fine career in public service.

Hayden: Very well, I'll do it.


	501. Chapter 501

Chapter 501

.

As promised president Montgomery soon chose her nominees for the Supreme Court. One of the two new justices was Helen Tally, a former prosecutor who was known to fight vey hard for convictions, she did plea bargains much less than other prosecutors, but with more wins in court. The other nominee was Steven Rollins, a former criminal defense attorney who'd done pro bono work for Amnesty International and the American Civl Liberties Union. Nether had been a judge for more than three years, but Bianca felt they had the neccessary understanding of the law and dedication to it to serve the court well. Bianca had planned for a pro-lifer and a pro-choicer, to make clear to the world that assasinating a judge would not work. Although Tally was a conservative, she seemed to support abortion rights. Rollns was a liberal who fought for huan rights, including for the unborn. Bianca announced these nominations in Decemer, and faced the expected backlash. Pro-lifers objected to the president squandering this "Opportunity" although they denied supporting or condoning judge Logan's murder. They seemed to now believe that ianca Montgoery was a pro-lifer in name only. Pro-choicers objected to nominating a pro-life judge, said the president was essentially condoning Logan's murder and rewarding terrorism. Their vocal objections were likely to increase during the confirmation hearings. Bianca was glad she couldn't run for office again.


	502. Chapter 502

Chapter 502

.

Maggie and Bianca hoped Ishmael would return home for Christmas break. He might bring Megalyn, or not. There was ofcourse the possibility that he and Megalyn would be spending the break with her family. What was unexpected was Megalyn coming to D.C., without Ishmael. Still, she came, and asked to see Maggie.

.

Maggie: It's good to see you. Is Ishmael here with you?

Megalyn: Not yet, but there is something I wanted to speak to you about.

Maggie: Is everything okay?

Megalyn: Yes. And I'm not pregnant if that's what you were thinking. I believe that, right now, Ishmael is asking my father's permission to marry me. So I thought it only fair, that I ask your permission to marry your son.

Maggie: Wow. And yes, you have my permission. Welcome to the family.


	503. Chapter 503

Chapter 503

.

Ishmael got permission from Megalyn's father to marry her. They all came to Washington to celebrate the young couple's engagement, and work out certain details. Ishmael and Megalyn decided to get married in early June, after they both graduated from college. They didn't plan on a big honeymoon, they planned to volunteer with the Peace Corps this summer, get some practical experience before beginnng medical school. It would be a small ceremony at her parents' house. Because they were of different faiths they decided to "Split the difference." What this meant was they planned to have a rabbi officiate the ceremony. Christianity and islam were both splinter groups from judaism anyway. Whatever specifics the wedding had, it was really about the day after the wedding, and the day after that, and so on. These two clearly intended to spend the rest of their lives together, and both families were happy for them.


	504. Chapter 504

Chapter 504

.

Although christmas at the White House was a pleasant time, Anna notced that something seemed off with Maggie. Perhaps it was knowing that she now had two children old enough to be married. Anna asked Maggie about this in private.

.

Anna: For what it's worth, you're a young and attractive grandmother.

Maggie: I know. I'm happy for Ishmael and Megalyn.

Anna: What is it?

Maggie: Can you keep this a secret?

Anna: If that's what you want.

Maggie: I think Bianca is cheating on me.

Anna: Are you sure?

Maggie: I remember the signs, the way she and Reese look at each other. And a couple of weeks ago I went to the swimming pool here, and this attendant tells me it's closed, that they're doing a repair or something. Only hear Bianca and Reese inside, laughing. The attendant had an embarassed look on his face. He didn't like lying to me, especially when he was so easily caught, but he also couldn't betray his president.

Anna: I'm sorry. What are you going to do?

Maggie: I don't know. On the one hand, I do worry what will happen on gay rights if it's revealed that the first gay president committed adultery. On the other hand, I'd like to challenge Reese to a pistol duel, and shoot her in the head.

Anna: Well I definitely can't recommend that option, tempting as it might be.

Maggie: Maybe it's hypocritical to be so angry, given what I once did.

Anna: You have every right to feel angry, your wife cheated on you, betrayed you. And as I recall Bianca left you over that. It was more than six years before you two got back together. Have you considered leaving?

Maggie: Yes. But we have children, grandchildren together. Like I said I don't want to set back the cause of gay rights.

Anna: Is that a good reason to stay in a marriage?

Maggie: I still love her. Maybe we can't work things out, but I want to try.


	505. Chapter 505

Chapter 505

.

It was now the week between christmas and new year. Although Congress was in recess Bianca still had to prepare for the upcoming confirmation hearings for her two nominees, and be given daily intelligence reports. Still, she managed to be with Reese, briefly. Reese needed to talk with her lover.

.

Reese: I've been offerred a job in Japan, helping to design a new stadium.

Bianca: Wow, that's impressive.

Reese: It would take me there for a year, maybe more. Would you be waiting for me when I got back?

Bianca: You're always welcome here, with our children.

Reese: I know you can't leave Maggie, not while you're still the president. But you'll be leaving office in a few years. Maybe then we can decide our future, together.

Bianca: I don't want to lose Maggie, or you. I love you both.

Reese: I love you too, but I can't wait forever. I don't mind being your mistress for awhile, but at a certain point I need to move on.

Bianca: Fair enough. Good luck in Japan, it should be good for your career.


	506. Chapter 506

Chapter 506

.

Maggie had mixed emotions when Reese left for Japan in early January. She was glad that the little home-wrecker was safely away from her wife and children. On the other hand, Maggie couldn't help but noticenthat Bianca clearly missed Reese. It was one thing for Miranda and Gabby to miss one of their mother, Miranda was old enough to remember when Reese had sworn before God an witnesses to love Bianca forever. Whenever Maggie thought of Reese, she did some research on dueling. To this day anyone holding political office in the state of Kentucky had to swear, under oath, that they had never fought in, or otherwise participated in a duel. Maggie decided to vent her anger at the White House bowling alley. There was a running joke that Richard Nixon had this bowling alley put into place so he could throw heavy balls as hard as possible. For all his faults, it seemed that Nixon got this right. While she was bowling Bianca found her wife, and could tell something was wrong.

.

Bianca: Everything okay?

Maggie: I'm fine.

Bianca: I came here to vent my frustrations over the upcoming confirmation hearings. What's your excuse?

Maggie: My wife is depressed because her mistress left town.

Bianca: I'm sorry, I didn't think you knew.

Maggie: Well I did. Did you know, or care, how much pain this would cause.

Bianca: I know how it feels, I remember.

Maggie: So this was what, payback? Because I thought we moved past that.

Bianca: We did.

Maggie: Then why?

Bianca: I was losing so many people that I care about. I wanted to hold on to both of you.

Maggie: I always stood by you. When Erica died, when Kendall and the others went to prison. What the hell, I never wanted to run for office in Kentucky anyway.

Bianca: I don't understand.

Maggie: Not important. I want to take a job at a local hospital.

Bianca: That could be difficult for Secret Service to do.

Maggie: That's you problem, make it happen.


	507. Chapter 507

Chapter 507

.

It was an adjustment for Secret Service, Maggie working regular shifts at a hospital. But Maggie felt it was something she had to do, to get back into medicine. Also, if she had to stay at the White House all the time, any chance of saving her marriage would be gone. She agreed to work graveyard shifts, midnight to 4am, two nights a week. With less people protecting her would be easier. The press seemed to like this. Some called it an attempt to gain favor with the people, but most admired it. The first lady was doing some real good and helping normal people, not just playing politics and going to parties. In the meantime the confirmation hearings began. People were outside the Senate, protesting against one nominee of the other. It may have seemed odd, nominating both a conservative and a liberal, but many felt the president was taking a strong stand against terrorism. This put the senators in an unusual position. Given the assasination of justice Logan, voting against judge Rollins could be seen as supporting terrorism. But, given the attempted assasination of the vice-president by radical pro-choicers, voting against judge Tally could also be seen as supporting terrorism. The senators would ask both Tally and Rollins legitimate questions during the hearings. How they ultimately voted would be anyone's guess.


	508. Chapter 508

Chapter 508

.

In late January Gabby was reading a magazine. Classes had already resumed, and she was doing well, but this was a nice diversion. There was an article here about congressional candidate Ariel Anthony. Although Gabby had little interest in pornography, it was interesting that a former adult actress might soon be in Congress. In this article it said that Ariel was in a committed relationship with a man, and also involved in another relationship with a woman. Gabby could understand someone who might like both men and women, but not at the same time. She had been taught to believe in monogamy, that polyamory was just a fancy way of cheating. This article also speculated on where exactly president Montgomery fell on the Kinsey scale. Alfred Kinsey had been a pioneer in sexual studies, he created the scale to help determine someone's sexuality. Zero meant the person was exclusively heterosexual, six meant they were exclusively homosexual. Although Bianca had always identified herself as gay, this article mentioned her past relationship with Zoe/Zarf, a pre-op transgender person. Given that Zoe had certan male parts, the magazine theorized that president Montgomery might be a 5. As she was reading this a thought occurred to Gabby. Like most children she tried to avoid thinking about her parents' sex life. But seeing this speculation, combined with the recent, obvious, tension between her two mothers. Gabby started to think that one of them might have been unfaithful. They tried to hide it from the kids, but Maggie was clearly angry at Bianca, ad it started to become clear as to why.


	509. Chapter 509

Chapter 509

.

The confirmation hearings seemed to be going as well as could be expected. The senators were asking letitimate questions of judges Rollins and Tally. Behind the scenes ofcourse there were political considerations. Democrats believed this was their last chance to get a liberal justice on the nation's highest court. If that meant also putting on a conservative to replace Hayden, it was something they'd have to do. On the other side, republicans had fear of losing the Senate, and this was their last chance to keep a conservative on the bench. There was ofcourse a problem. The Senate had 51 republicans, 49 democrats. If everyone voted along party lines, then judge Rollins would lose by a single vote. President Montgomery needed to get just one republican senator to vote for Rollins. Vice-president Ali agreed to attend all sessions of the senate for the forseeable future. In the event of a tie he could vote in favor of confirming Rollins. But to do that, they still needed to get one republican to cross party lines, a task easier said than done.


	510. Chapter 510

Chapter 510

.

In early Febuary retired general Bowen had lunch with his old friend Kevin. Kevin was president Ortega's former chief-of-staff, but they hadn't talked much since Ortega left office.

.

Kevin: It's good to see you again general.

Bowen: It's good to see you too.

Kevin: How's your book coming?

Bowen: Finished it a couple of months ago, it should be on the shelfs by April.

Kevin: I'm impressed that you were able to get it done so quickly.

Bowen: I'm not. I always figured that retirement was like permenant R and R, but pretty soon, you've got nothing to rest up from, or for. I started this book mainl because I needed something to do.

Kevin: I might have some ideas on that subject. Have you ever thought of running for president?

Bowen: I'd be lying if I said I hadn't. But I doubt I'm charismatic enough to win the election.

Kevin: I could help you with that, but what the people really want is someone with your level of experience. You personaly advised four different presidents, then followed whatever orders they gave. What do you think of the president's nominees for the Supreme Court?

Bowen: They're both qualified, intelligent.

Kevin: What about how one's a liberal and the other conservative?

Bowen: The president did what she had to do to preserve the rule of law. And it's not all bad, nominating two with different ieaologies. They can make rational arguments, even persuade each other at times.

Kevin: Good answer. And when you factor in recent corruption, and the fact that you were never implicated.

Bowen: I won't criticize the president just to be a critic. But I will criticize some of her policies. Still, if Anderson and his cronies keep up ther witch-hunts, we won't get anywhere.

Kevin: I agree, you should criticize him just a little. I do however believe the president will pardon her sister, probably her cousin, after the mid-term elections. If you play it right, you can get enough people to be angry enough to vote for you.

Bowen: You make some very good points, but I need a little time to think about it.


	511. Chapter 511

Chapter 511

.

President Montgomery was being briefed by director Benteen of the FBI. Everytime there was an opening on the Supreme Court certain groups became more vocal, more energized. There was ofcourse the possibility that some of them would become violent, which the FBI was preparing for. Chatter over the internet suggested that radical pro-lifers and radical pro-choicers were each preparing for a confrontation. Informants in both groups said the same thing, but nobody seemed to know what was about to happen. It was no big conspiracy, just ordinary people getting angrier, getting closer to venting it. Already there had been many incidents of vandalism. On college campuses women's centers and christian fellowship groups were targeted, nasty things spray-painted on their meeting places. So far there hadn't been any incidents of violence, but that could easily change as the confirmation hearings progressed. All over the country police units were being trained in anticipation of riots. Bianca really hoped and prayed that this was just a precaution, but she feared this would escalate into horrible violence.


	512. Chapter 512

Chapter 512

.

Bianca had never expected this job to last forever, at some poit someone would succeed her. She had chosen Syed Ali as her vice-president because she honestly believed he would do a good job if anything happenned to her. Ideally Ali would be elected as her final term ended. Unfortunately the vice-president seemed hesitant to run himself. Secretary La Fleur wanted to run, but only if the democrats won control of Congress. La Fleur wasn't stupid. If republicans kept control, and he suddenly resigned, it was unlikely that he would be replaced with someone who could continue his good work. HUD would be in danger, and La Fleur would be blamed. But, if La Fleur could choose a successor that would do a good job, he could resign and devote the next two years to running for president. Bianca believed he did a good job as secretary of housing and urban development, helped lift many people out of poverty. She wasn't so sure he'd be a good president. He'd likely undo much of the anti-abortion legislation. And if Sangala wasn't more stable in two years, he might withdraw U.S. forces anyway. Chaos in that country could potentially lead to genocide and other attrocties. Nevertheless, La Fleur would be a better than a republican. Much of the GOP had little interest in fighting global warming or poverty. Unless Bianca could convince Syed Ali to run for president himself, La Fleur might be as good as it got.


	513. Chapter 513

Chapter 513

.

Miranda and AJ celebrated Valentine's day with a romantic dinner. It was their first since becoming parents, and their second as a married couple. Although they enjoyed it, they had their baby monitor on the whole time, just in case little Eric started crying. Bianca remembered that well, when she and Maggie first started dating, they rarely left without Miranda. Now, Bianca and Maggie slept in seperate bedrooms. It wasn't too unusual for the president and first lady to sleep in seperate rooms, between that and Maggie's job at the hospital the two of them had unusual sleepng schedules. But Bianca wanted to be sleeping next to her wife. She decided to use this Valentine's day to broach the subject with Maggie.

.

Bianca: You know you can sleep in the main bedroom anytime you want.

Maggie: I can, I choose not to. Besides, I know how important your job is. Between the confirmation hearings, a verdict expected soon in Deby's trial, you've got a lot on your mind. You should get a good night's sleep, I would just get in the way.

Bianca: You're not in the way.

Maggie: I'm sorry, but it's too soon.

Bianca: I'm sorry about what I did. Not for nothing but I forgave you.

Maggie: Yes you did, and we didn't see each other for six years. I don't intend to hold a grudge nearly that long, but right now it's just too soon.


	514. Chapter 514

Chapter 514

.

In early March 2026 president Montgomery was informed that her poll numbers were at a record low, 33%. A number of the democrats running for Congress were a bit critical of the president, but also of Anderson and his cronies. The democrats knew they couldn't win back Congress by allying too closely with Bianca. Fortunately the republican Congress had an even lower approval rating. The confirmation hearings were almost done. There were maybe two or three republicans willing to cross party lines and confirm Rollins, possibly. As the debate over abortion intensified it seemed likely that one of both side was about to get very angry. Police were preparing for the worst all over the country. And Sangala was also in danger of being thrown into chaos. A verdict, and subsequent sentance, was likely to be reached in Deby's trial for war crimes any day now. If he were sentanced to death, his fanatical loyalists might take hostages to force his release. If he were shown mercy, or aquitted outright, ISIS would use this to incite riots and killings. Reverand Calendar was returning to Sangala to try and ease tensions. Then, on Saturday March 7th, something else happenned that could incite further violence. Hoffman, the prime minister of Israel, was assasinated. The alleged gunman belonged to the radical zionist group "Kahane chai" which had violently opposed Hoffman's efforts at peac with Palestine, and the nuclear reduction treaty. Hoffman was assasinated while attending temple services near his home. As bad as this was, Bianca feared that this could be the spark that led to even worse conflict.


	515. Chapter 515

Chapter 515

.

Prime minister Hoffman's assasination was definitely a blow to world peace. Rosenberg had already been sworn in as Israel's new prime minister. In his innagural address he made clear that, despite past mis-givings, he would honor the nuclear reduction treaty, and the Jerusalem Accords. It seemed that Daniel Hoffman would join Yitzak Rabin, Anwar Sadat, and Michael Collins in history. All former hardliners who ultimately gave their lives for peace. By itself this even, while tragic, could have been contained. But then a verdict was reached in Deby's war crimes trial. He was convicted of crimes against humanity, sentanced to numerous life sentances in prison. The radical elements of the bawa and christian communities in Sangala were upset that he was going to be spending the rest of his life in prison. The radical askari and muslims were upset that he was being spared the death penalty. In some ways this middle ground was the worst possible decision. Had Deby been executed, or aquitted, at least only one side would vent anger. Within six hours fanatical loyalists stormed into a local mosque, killing three and taking more than thirty hostages. They demanded that their president be freed, or they'd kill everyone. ISIS fighters retaliated by attacking a church, beheading three children over the internet before they were killed by local police. American soldiers and sangalan security forces were doing what they could, but president Montgomery feared things would get worse before they got better.


	516. Chapter 516

Chapter 516

.

AJ was watching the news coverage of the chaos in Sangala. Children being beheaded in church, others being held hostage in a mosque. That conflict ended when marines stormed the mosque. One marine killed, another gravely wounded. Miranda could see her husband was rattled by this news and tried to be there for him.

.

Miranda: It's going to be okay.

AJ: I'm not so sure about that. My brothers are dying, I should be there with them.

Miranda: We need you here. Our son needs his father.

AJ: The marine who just died, did he have children? I honestly don't know. I guarnatee that some of those who've died left children behind.

Miranda: What could you have done if you were still there?

AJ: I don't know. But I made a commitment to the Corps. As long as the president feels we need to be there I've got no right to be here just because she's my mother-in-law.

Miranda: And if you die over there, what then? Our son grows up without his father.

AJ: At least Eric would know his father was a hero, not a coward.


	517. Chapter 517

Chapter 517

.

Within a few days things were relatively calm in Sangala. Unfortunately idiots like Walker seemed to be stirring up trouble. He seemed to enjoy it when there was violence that he could attribute to president Montgomery. And now, with the confirmation vote hapenning within a week, his followers seemed ready to vent their frustrations. Bianca had to deal with all of this, in addition to family issues. AJ wanted to go to Sangala with his brothers, Gabby was her usual moody self, and Maggie still wasn't ready to sleep in the same bed just yet. And if either of her nominees was rejected, it would be a major blow to her legacy. There seemed to be only one piece of good news in the papers, Pete Rose had officially been elected to the baseball hall of fame. Bianca wasn't a huge baseball fan, but she rooted for the Phillies and felt Pete Rose deserved forgiveness. This might seem small compared to what was going on in the world, but a lot of ordinary americans deserved and needed a brief little distraction right now.


	518. Chapter 518

Chapter 518

.

It was now Friday March 13th. Judges Rollins and Tally would either be confirmed or denied by the Senate. Vice-president Syed Ali was here. In the event of a tie vote he would break the tie. The White House watched nervously. The fact that today was Friday the 13th hadn't escaped their attention, perhaps an unlucky day. Then again, over the last week, they'd seen a world leader assasinated, much bloodshed in Sangala. But both Sangala and Israel seemed more stable now, hopefully they'd had all the bad luck they could have for a little while. Judge Rollins was up first. It seemed to be entirely along party lines. Republican senators voted No, democratic senators voted Yes. If this kept up, Rollins would lose by a single vote. Then one republican voted Yes. As it turned out, she was the only one. The vote was tied, 50-50. It now fell to the vice-president to break the tie. To noone's suprise Syed Ali voted Yes. Judge Rollins was officially confirmed as a justice on the Supreme Court. Then came judge Tally. She had a few more senators crossing party lines, from both parties. Democrats voted No because of her right to life beliefs. Republicans voted No because she was nominated by Bianca Montgomery. But in the end she was confirmed 54-46. The White house erupted in cheers. Bianca had gotten 3 judges appointed to the Supreme Court of the United States of America.


	519. Chapter 519

Chapter 519

.

The White House celebrated the successful confirmation of judges Rollins and Tally. Ofcourse, with all the success, there was the fear that certain groups would retaliate with violence. President Montgomery and director Benteen were monitoring the situation, ready to make arrests as soon as their informants had real evidence against these groups. As it turned out there was another incident in Sangala over this weekend. An ISIS-affiliated group abducted reverand Calendar, Bianca's former opponent and goodwill ambassador to Sangala. They were threatened to kill him if american forces did not withdraw from Sangala. It was clear that withdrawing now would lead to chaos and even genocide. The marines were working on a rescue mission, but there was no guarantee of success, and he might very well be beheaded live over the internet.


	520. Chapter 520

Chapter 520

.

In preperation for the rescue attempt of reverand Calendar Bianca spoke with his wife Mary. She made it clear that she wanted her husband back, but also admitted that Nicholas wouldn't want her to give in to these terrorists, not for himself. President Montgomery was patched into a live feed of the situation room. Local sources that the marines trusted believed Calendar was being held in an abandoned factory, they were getting ready to hit the target. As they did this the terrorists began their broadcast. They claimed it was his trial. Calendar was tied to a chair, a gag over his mouth, while people in masks just read the allegations. Nicholas wasn't given a lawyer or even allowed to speak for himself. Even show trials had more semblance of the law than this. The allegations were nothing Bianca hadn't heard before, about how America interfered in other coutries' affairs, spilled the blood of the innocent, not that they could gve real evidence of how responsible a private citizen like Nicholas Calendar really was for these things. The terrorists used just enough historical quotes to make themselves sound legitimate, instead of like the thugs that they were. They seemed to be getting coser to their "verdict" and the sentance wasn't hard to figure out. Then the marine squad leader informed president Montgomery that the target was secure, the ISIS fighters had all been killed or captured. This seemed impossible, the terrorist leader was still speaking, delivering the guilty verdict. Then it became clear, this wasn't a live broadcast. The marines stopped the broadcast, at least they could spare his family, and America, the humiliation of seeing him beheaded live over the internet. This was the part of the job Bianca hated. Much of the world, in particular Nicholas' family, likely believed the broadcast had been stopped because he was rescued. But Bianca now had to call Mary Calendar and inform her that her husband was dead.


	521. Chapter 521

Chapter 521

.

Bianca called Mary Calendar, delivered the unfortunate news that her husband was killed. That was unpleasant. But her next job was only slightly better. Mary agreed to tell her children, before they heard it on the news. An hour later president Montgomery addressed the nation. She praised Nicholas Calendar's humanitarian work, how he always put others ahead of himself. She urged calm, saying how Calendar would never want violence done in his name. While this was true, it was not enough to quell people's anger. Tensions were already high with the confirmation hearings. The images of children being beheaded in Sangala, reverand Calendar's murder was just the last straw. A radical group ombed an abortion clinic. A 15 year old girl, and her unborn child, were killed. The radical pro-choicers retaliated by setting fire to a church. During a briefing by FBI director Benteen Bianca was informed about which groups they had actionable intel on. She had to make a choice. Moving in on them now meant others would cover their tracks, but with the current situation it might be a good idea to have a strong show of force. Bianca ordered the FBI to begin making arrests immediately.


	522. Chapter 522

Chapter 522

.

Note: The development in this chapter is based on a real incident from 2015. After the terrorist attacks in Paris, and subsequent surge in islamaphobia, a suprising group offered to help muslims in their community. This chapter is dedicated to those who stood against hatred on that day.

.

Things calmed down somewhat after the FBI made arrests. Some, particularly reverand Walker, claimed this was just a show of force by a dictator. Bianca attended Nicholas Calendar's funeral, showed sympathy for his wife and children, and grandchild. Despite being Calendar's brother in Christ, Walker was denied attending the funeral because Mary knew he would just use this funeral to advance his own agenda. She knew Bianca would just show sympathy for the family. In April the president was informed of a suprising development.

.

Conner: As you know there was a surge in islamophobia after the attacks in Sangala. In Michigan there was vandalism, threats. Many muslims and those of middle-eastern descent were afraid just to walk to school.

Bianca: How are the local police handling this?

Conner: Pretty well, but they have limited resources. One religious group offerred to help them. To walk with them and protect from angry mobs.

Bianca: Good for them. Ordinary citizens standing up against racism and for religious liberty.

Conner: All true. What is suprising is the group offering this protection. It's the local branch of the Temple of Satan.

Bianca: You're saying that satanists are standing up for the rights of muslims?

Conner: Strange as it may seem, yes. They were influenced by the Church of Satan and it's founder Anton Levey but are a seperate organization.

Bianca: What exactly is the church's work?

Conner: Mainly rituals to mock God, performed rarely and only by those who believe that religion has played a negative part in their lives. To be honest, this is the first I've heard of any such group doing anything altruistic. But that might just be because I've never seen media coverage of them before now. With this coverage now the White House will be pressured for a comment.

Bianca: All things considered, my message to the Temple of Satan is two words, "Thank you."

.

Note 2: Those who read an earlier version of this chapter might remember I accidentally listed the religious group as the Temple of Set. I'd like to apologize to the Temple of Satan for not giving them due credit earlier.


	523. Chapter 523

Chapter 523

.

As Conner expected the White House was pressured for a response to the Michigan matter. Bianca was hesitant to comment publicly. She feared that supporting satanists could give credibility to the islamaphobes. Then again, they were helping their fellow man more than so-called christians like Walker. During a news conference Bianca was asked about this. At first she tried to give the usual political answer. That her job was to defend free speech even if she disliked it. But when the reporters kept pressing for a more specific answer, Bianca gave one.

.

Bianca: People were targeted for violence solely because of their religious beliefs, and because their skin color was different. Too many stayed silent, or worse condoned this. All evil needs is for good people to stay silent. Somehow the Temple of Satan figured that out. They put their own safety at risk by daring to defend their neighbors from bigotry and hatred. Whatever their religious beliefs they stood up for what was right. And I want them to know they have the thanks of a grateful president.


	524. Chapter 524

Chapter 524

.

In April Maggie was visiting Ishmael in Boston. The wedding between Ishmael and Megalyn was suppossed to be small, but there were still many details. In truth Ishmael needed to talk with Maggie about a specific detail.

.

Ishmael: There is someone I want to invite to the wedding. If it's a problem, I think you should know now.

Maggie: Who is it?

Ishmael: My father.

Maggie: Wow. Have you even spoken with him since that first meeting?

Ishmael: We e-mail. I wasn angry, over what he did to my mother. I just never wanted to completely close the door. He's sorry about what he did. In some ways he was a victim of an oppressive government.

Maggie; I'm well aware of what things were like back then. I'll speak with Secret Service, and Bianca. But given his past, I can't promise he'll be allowed to come.


	525. Chapter 525

Chapter 525

.

Kevin was watching the news, specifically Walker's press conference. Ever since 9/11 Walker had een claiming that islam was perpetrated by the devil. Now that the president was thankng devil-worshipers for helping muslims, he was using it for political gain. It was obvious that Walker was planning to run for president himself soon, Kevin feared what would happen to his party if someone like Walker got the nomination. But fortunately, the man he really wanted to see soon came, general Bowen.

.

Kevin: Can you believe this idiot?

Bowen: I saw his ilk in Afghanistan, stirring up hatred, perverting his religion to gain power for himself.

Kevin: Think Walker could get the nomination?

Bowen: I hope not, but we can't exactly rule it out.

Kevin: Hopefully we can find someone more rational, someone who understands the military and has experience in that area.

Bowen: I am aware you're trying to manipulate me into runing myself.

Kevin: Is it working?

Bowen: Your conversatio with me back in April convinced me to run for president. Now that Walker is running, yeah I'm in.


	526. Chapter 526

Chapter 526

.

Maggie spoke with Bianca about allowing Ishmael's biological father to attend his wedding.

.

Maggie: Are you okay with this?

Bianca: We may need a few extra Secret Service, but yeah. Who am I to deny Ishmael the chance to have his father at his wedding.

Maggie: Well you're Ishmael's mother, and the president. Couldn't you get his tourist visa denied?

Bianca: I really don't like the precendant that might set.

Maggie: When are you going to Turkey?

Bianca; Friday, why?

Maggie: I'm just a bit nervous for you. Given that Turkey still executes women for adultery.

Bianca: I seriously doubt that president Assad wants to start an international incident over that, even if he knows. Besides he's commuted a lot of those sentances over the last two years.

Maggie: Yeah, now a woman cought cheating on her husband in Turkey gets just five years in prison, instead of beheaded.

Bianca: Are you okay Maggie?

Maggie: Yeah. It's just that between you going to Ankara, and soon being around Ishmael's father, worry about you. I am still a little angry over what you did, but I do love you, and I worry something could happen to you.

Bianca: I love you too Maggie, and I will be fine.


	527. Chapter 527

Chapter 527

.

Sarah was surfing Youtube for campaign ads. One was from a congressional challengar in Tenessee. He bragged about how, as a prosecutor, he'd successfully gotten the death penalty for six of the worst of the worst, only for president Montgomery to commute all of their sentances. Another was from a small businessman in Utah. He talked about how he'd worked hard, created jobs, all despite president Montgomery's anti-business policies. And ofcourse a former policewoman who proudly stood against the president and for gun rights. Strangely, these individuals were all democrats running for Congress against republican incumbants. Sarah knew that the president's approval ratings would go down over time, but much of her own party was distancing itself from her. Still, if enough of them got elected, they might actually get things done ln Bianca's final two years. Sarah had helped pick some of them, she knew that Bianca had nerves of steel. During this mid-term election Sarah was particularly close to Kyle Singer, a veteran of the Sangala conflict whom Sarah had personally convinced to run. In different times, Sarah and Kyle might have been a couple. But his injuries left him unable to make love. Sarah was willing to get creative, but Kyle seemed hesitant. Nevertheless Sarah let him know she was willing if he was.


	528. Chapter 528

Chapter 528

.

Bianca went to Ankara on April 30th and met with president Assad on May 1st. America and Turkey had long been allies, first against communism and now against Alqueda. But Turkey's human rights abuses and imprionment of dissidents strained that relationship. Assad was a hardliner, but the last few years he seemed to be becoming a reformer. The two presidents met privately, only their respective bodyguards and interpreters were present. Bianca was well aware of the intelligence reports that suggested that Assad was barely holding his democracy together. ISIS didn't have much chance of taking over the goverment, but the fear they would launch a major terrorist attack was felt all over Turkey. As bad as Assad was at times, other hardliners were more willing to use extreme methods, and some had popular support. Bianca feared that such moves would ultimately give ISIS more propoganda for recruitment, not to mention the innocent turkish people who would suffer. Bianca planned to bring this up, but if she pressed too hard Assad might feel alienated, and do the exact opposite of what she wanted. This was going to be an interesting meeting.


	529. Chapter 529

Chapter 529

.

Note: Presidents Montgomery and Assad are using translators to discuss their alliance. To make things simple this chapter is written as though they are speaking directly to each other. Enjoy.

.

Assad: As you know, I ran for president promsing to do whatever I had to do to stop ISIS.

Bianca: And that made some of my citizens very nervous.

Assad: I would like to request your help with an operation, but it must not be made public yet.

Bianca: What exactly do you propose?

Assad: Recently ISIS has tried to ally with the kurdish nationalists.

Bianca: i'm aware. If I may offer some constructive crticism, but your country's treatment of the kurds helps give them propoganda for recruitment.

Assad: There have been mistakes by my country, just ask Serbia. At any rate I am going to commute the sentances of certain kurdish nationalit leaders. I can't meet with them, officially. But, if they are willing to do a crackdown on ISIS within their communites, I am willing to recognize Kurdistan as an independant state.

Bianca: And you need my country's help on that?

Assad: Yes. And you must make it clear that they cannot reveal this publicly. They can offer private assurances to any nationalist leader they see fit to quell. I leave it to your discretion as to which leaders can be trusted.

Bianca: When exactly do you plan to make this official?

Assad: Ideally next January, during the holy month of Ramadan. But as said, if it even appears that the kurdish nationalists are allied with ISIS, I will not only deny this conversation took place, I would not be able to give Kurdistan it's independance during my administration.

Bianca: I understand, and my country will help with this. You're dong the right thing.

Assad: I consider ISIS to be the greatest threat to islam. I will do what have to to stop them, however hard it might be for me.


	530. Chapter 530

Chapter 530

.

As Bianca was flying home she monitored the news. Just as he promised president Assas of Turkey commuted the sentances of a number of kurdish nationalist leaders. Some were being deported to America. Hopefully they could be convinced to help n the fight against ISIS, and believe Assad's promise of independance. In the meantime Bianca had something else to look forward to. In a few days Ishmael was graduating from Harvard. The whole family came to Boston for this. It felt good, everone here. Bianca, Maggie, Miranda, AJ, Gabby, little Frankie. And soon, Megalyn and her parents would be family. Probably within a few years Ishmael and Megalyn would be giving the four of them grandchildren. Bianca was asked to give a brief speech during the commencement ceremony, an unavoidable part of her job. But in one way she and Maggie were no different than the other parents. As their son officially got his diploma, they took pictures and cried tears of joy. They were very proud of their son.


	531. Chapter 531

Chapter 531

.

Bianca's son Ishmael was getting married in less than one month. She would have loved to spend this time with her wife planning the wedding. Sadly she had to get back to work. Tonight she had to meet with professor Mebest Barzani. Barzani was one of the kurdish political prisoners that Assad had granted clemency to. He was almost sixty, raped by multiple turkish soldiers as her village was destroyed. Young Mebest was the result of this gang-rape. He was given the name Mebest, kurdish for "purpose," and he beleived his purpose in life was to fight for a free and independant Kurdistan. That had recently included participating in a hunger strike to improve prisoner's conditions, in which he almost died. And now, he was meeting with the president of the United States. The meeting had to be secret, Assad still hadn't publicly committed to recognizng an independant Kurdistan, but hopefully Barzani, as both a professor and a political prisoner of some respect, could help with that.

.

Bianca: Thank you for agreeing to this meeting professor.

Barzani: It was a bit of a suprise. A week ago I was in prison, then I was granted clemency, and deported. At first I thought Assad was just tired of feeding so many prisoners. Then I'm told the american president wants to meet with me, in secret.

Bianca: You know that Assad, for all of his faults, is dedicated to fighting ISIS.

Barzani: Likely the only thing he and I will ever have in common.

Bianca: He's willng to give Kurdistan it's independance if your country is willing to join the fight against ISIS. For now however, this must be kept secret.

Barzani: I think that what he wants is for two of his enemies to wipe each other out. Or, if nothing else, he'd rather my people die fighting his enemy, than his people.

Bianca: Are you willing to help fight ISIS, in exchange for independance?

Barzani: Yes. But my coutry does not have the resources that yours does. We would need assistance from America, both money and weapons.

Bianca: I'll see what I can do.

Barzani: In the meantime I will speak to my leaders. I will try and persuade them that any kind of alliance with ISIS would do far more harm than good.

Bianca: Do you have enough influence to persuade them?

Barzani: We shall soon see. My people, those who would consider allying with these terrorists, they're not evil, they're just desperate. If Assad is serous about peace, and sovereighnty for Kurdistan, he must ease up, or more of my people will turn to terrorists in desperation.

Bianca: I will try to persuade him. At some point you and him will likely have to shake hands in public.

Barzani: I will do what must for my people.


	532. Chapter 532

Chapter 532

.

On memorial day Sarah was at a barbeque with Kyle. It wasn't a campaign event, but Kyle was prepared to answer questions if asked. For the most part today was for eating burgers and hearing good music. One person asked if Kyle blamed the president for him losing his legs.

.

Kyle: For a while I was angry at everyone. Myself for joining the military, whatever delusional 12 year old who planted that IED, the president for sending us over there. Deby for setting up the rape camps that brought us to Sangala. Ofcourse that wouldn't have happenned if the askari lunatics weren't callng for the bawa to be wiped out. Then there's Osama Bin Laden who murdered 3,000 american civilians and created the war on terror. Then again alqueda wouldn't exist if Brezchev hadn't been crazy enough to invade Afghanistan. Hell, maybe if the saudi government had shown Osama a little respect and accepted his help against Suddam Hussein, 9/11 wouldn't have happenned. And let's not forget the british empire who conquered Sangala and created the whole bawa-askari rivalry. After what happenned I had a lot of time on my hands to think about this, and I blamed a lot of people. It took me awhile to decide that this blind anger wasn't doing me any good. I decided to focus my energy where it could do some good. Win or lose this election that's what I'll keep doing.


	533. Chapter 533

Chapter 533

.

In June 2026 president Montgomery was meeting with speaker Ford about mediating a peace between Turkey and Kurdistan. Ford seemed reluctant to help.

.

Ford: Have you read general Bowen's book?

Bianca: I haven't had the time just yet.

Ford; He gives his opinion, and recommendations, for numerous conflicts around the world. Including Turkey and the kurds. Bowen says that even f Assad were willing to let the kurds have their own state, the hardliners of the turkish military would assasinate him and institute a military dictatorship.

Bianca: You think Assad is lying?

Ford: I don't know. I think one way or another the military will not allow a free and independant Kurdistan. Ofcourse we can go ahead with this plan, help the kurdish nationalists fight ISIS. If nothing else we could keep the terrorists from getting a foothold in that region. But if Assad refuses to honor his end of the agreement than America will lose credibility with the kurds for decades to come.

Bianca: I believe Assad is tellng the truth, he knows that forcibly assimilating the kurdish people hasn't worked, and trying is more trouble than it's worth.

Ford: Unfortunately the hardliners aren't that rational.

Bianca: Assad has dealt with two attempted coups in the last decade, he's gotten good at stopping them.

Ford: It's a hell of a gamble. But what the hell, maybe we can stop ISIS.


	534. Chapter 534

Chapter 534

.

Gabby was nervous. Her history teacher, ms Arlington, had asked to see her after class. She figured it was about her final exam. Gabby might have had a few problems over the year, but she had studied really hard for this final exam, she thought she got most of the questions right. If not, Gabby really didn't like the prospect of summer school.

.

Gabby: You wanted to see me ms Arlington?

Arlington: Yes, I wanted to give you back your exam, and show you your final grade for the semester. You got 100 on the test.

Gabby: Really?

Arlington: Yes. You see what you can do when you put your mind to something?

Gabby: Definitely.

Arlington: This brings your grade for the semester up to an A-.

Gabby: And that's my final grade for the semester?

Arlington: Yes. Assuming you don't cause any problems in my class for the remaining two weeks.

Gabby: I won't. I swear.

.

Gaby was now very excited. She was getting an A in her favorite class. Her other classes she had gotten mostly Cs, she might have eeked out one B. Gabby remembered why she had a crush on ms Arlington. Without thinking she hugged her teacher. Then she started to think that this might seem innapropriate to some. She started to pull away, but then ms Arlington kissed Gabby passionately. It seemed that Gabby's crush on her teacher was very much requited.


	535. Chapter 535

Chapter 535

.

On June 14th Ishmael and Megalyn were officially married at her parents' house. Ther families were all here. Even his father was able to come from Sangala. Ishmael seemed to have forgiven him for his past sins. Jackson came, he seemed to still have some resentment at Bianca, but he wanted to be there for Ishmael's wedding. In many ways Jackson was like a father to Ishmael, he was really the one who taught him how to be a man. They all got choked up as Ishmael and Megalyn swore to love, honor, and cherish each other for the rest of their lives. The rabbi officially announced them as a married couple. The reception was nice, even Jackson stayed for awhile. It was good to have most of the family together, however briefly. As Bianca and Maggie danced they saw little Frankie dance with a little cousin of Megalyn. They remembered their own wedding, when Gabby was seven and insisted on dancing with both of her mothers. Those were happy times, maybe not perfect but it was before the politics, before these scandals, before Bianca's mistake with Reese. They hoped that Gabby found the love of her life and got to marry her. Both Bianca and Maggie planned to still be a married couple when that day came.


	536. Chapter 536

Chapter 536

.

As much as Bianca would have loved to focus on her son and new daughter-in-law, she had to get back to work. She was briefed on how president Assad of Turkey was preparing for an assault on an ISIS stronghold in the kurdish mountains. Towards that end Assad had commuted the sentances of a number of kurdish prisoners, in exchange for their help against ISIS. Their militia was training right now. Barzani and local imams were encouraging these soldiers to temporarily set aside their grievances against Turkey to fight the greatest threat to islam. Bianca had given her word to the kurdish leaders that Assad was serious about giving Kurdistan it's independnace. If he backed out, there would be consequences, for America and Turkey. Bianca was focused on this and didn't have as much time for her family as she would have liked. She didn't get to spend as much time with Ishmael and Megalyn as she wanted before they left for their honeymoon with the Peace Corps. Bianca didn't even realize that her 17 year old daughter was in a sexual relationship with her teacher, a woman more than twice her age. But then, in late June, Bianca was informed of a development. Adam Chandler, the grandfather of her son-in-law, great-grandfather to Bianca's grandson Eric, had suffered a heart-attack. He survived and was in the prison infirmary, but it was clear he was not going to be alive for much longer.


	537. Chapter 537

Chapter 537

.

AJ spent several hours on the phone with Adam's doctors. Even from prison he could still afford to have the best doctors come and examine him. But, for all his money and all their knowledge, there wasn't much they could do. Adam had cancer, and it had reached his heart. The doctors couldn't safely remove the cancer without destroying the heart, yet the cancer was destroying his heart. He had survived this heart-attack, but another one was inevitable. The doctors said Adam had one month, maybe less. AJ spoke to Bianca in private about this.

.

AJ: I'm well aware that grandfather Adam has made his share of mistakes. Some fairly recently, some before I was born. But he was there for me after Marissa was murdered. He's too old and sick to get into more trouble. Please, just let him come home and spend hs last month with his loved ones.

Bianca: Very well. I won't pardon Adam but I will commute his sentance to time served. It s now June 29th, Adam will be home in time for the fourth of July.

AJ: Thank you. Actually, I was planning to take Miranda and little Eric to Pine Valley and visit grandfather Adam.

Bianca: Good. He should have the chance to meet his great-grandson. I assume Secret Service will be with you, just to be safe.

AJ: Okay, but I think if I can keep Adam and David apart, everyone will be safer.


	538. Chapter 538

Chapter 538

.

Note: It seems that Theresa May will no longer be the prime minister of England, and I am pleased about that. Her conservative party still has a plurality in Parliament, but at least she lost. As an american of irish descent you can imagine how I feel about the prime minister of England talking about ripping up human rights laws. And now, on with the show.

.

As she promised president Montgomery commuted Adam Chandler's sentance and he was released from prison to return home on July 1st. Adam was released late in the morning, by early afternoon congressman Anderson was holding a press conference. He claimed outrage, but he seemed to be enjoying this.

.

Anderson: As I have long said, the president has no intention of letting these crooks rot in prison where they belong. She will pardon all of them, once her party retakes Congress. She pardoned Adam Chandler early because of his poor health, but the rest will soon enough follow. If we are to have any chance of stopping the corruption of this administration, we must increase our party's majority in Congress. We need real republicans, not these RINOs who negotiate and bargain with a corrupt democrat president. Only when we have a true republican congress will we be able to make America once again the great nation it should be.


	539. Chapter 539

Chapter 539

.

Adam's spirits were lifted by the end of his prison sentance and his return home. Brooke welcomed him home, wanted to be there for his final days. AJ and Miranda brought little Eric, who was already talking. Eric still couldn't say complete sentances but he was able to call Adam "Grampa." Noone felt the need to explain the difference to a one year old. They had a small barbeque for the family, Adam even watched some of the president's speech. Today was America's 250th birthday. Bianca talked about how America had fought for two and a half centuries towards freedom. It had been a long struggle, and they still had a way to go, but they were getting there. Within a few days her administration would be tested on that front. The turkish military, including kurdish militias, attacked an ISIS base in the mountains of Kurdistan. The mission was successful, but the cost was 36 kurdish soldiers, including commander Aslan Akar, were killed in this battle. President Assad soon praised these soldiers for their sacrifice, said that they gave their lives to defend humanity against these barbarians. But during this speech on state television Assad referred to these soldiers as "Mountain turks." One of the problems in this conflict was the refusal of the turkish government to recognize the kurdish people as having their own culture, or even call them Kurds. This was going to make it difficult to convince the nationalist leaders that Assad was serious about independance.


	540. Chapter 540

Chapter 540

.

Professor Mebest Barzani contacted president Montgomery regarding the assault on ISIS, in particular how president Assad referred to the fallen kurdish soldiers as "mountain turks."

.

Barzani: 35 of my brothers gave their lives for a free Kurdistan, and Assad refused to acknowledge their identities as kurds.

Bianca: He s trying to appease the hardliners, but he praised their sacrifice.

Barzani: I am willing to fight the terrorists, but I will not have my people become cannon fodder for Turkey.

Bianca: I will speak to Assad about this.

.

When the call ended, Bianca's chief-of-staff Conner brought up another potential problem.

.

Conner: Profesor Barzani said that 35 of his brothers were killed, but it's 36.

Bianca: Some of the wounded are still in critical condition, maybe Barani's reports aren't as up to date as ours.

Conner: That's certainly possible, for all we know the death toll is higher than 36 by now. There's another possibility. Aslan Akar, the leader of the militia, was of both turkish and kurdish heritage. He chose to embrace his turkish heritage.

Bianca: You're saying Barzani didn't accept him as one of his people? Isn't Barzani of mixed heritage as well?

Conner: During the conflict there have been a lot of rapes of civilian women on both sides. Barzani is the result of a turkish soldier raping a kurdish woman. Commander Akar was concieved by a kurdish rebel raping a turkish woman. They had similar heritage, might have even been distant cousins, but they weren't on the same side.

.

Bianca knew all too well that large scale rapes were one of many unpleasant aspects of war. Some were organized efforts by Milosivich in Kosovo, or Deby in Sangala. Others were ordinary acts by soldiers, young scared, angry, taking their frustrations out on a people they've likely been taught their entire lives are less than human. As Bianca contemplated this she had an idea. It was risky, and had its own set of problems, but it might help achieve peace between Turkey and Kurdistan.


	541. Chapter 541

Chapter 541

.

President Montgomery had a meeting with vice-president Ali, secretary Vinnick, and secretary Hellar. These four all knew about the potential peace talks between Turkey and Kurdistan, and the president needed their advice on an idea she'd developed.

.

Bianca: As you all know ISIS is trying to ally with the kurdish nationalists. So far, they've done very poorly in recruitment on that front. Assad has offered only private assurances of independance in exchange for fighting ISIS. Barzani and the others are willing to fight ISIS, but if word gets out that Assad backed out of this promise, some might be willing to ally with ISIS against Turkey. I'm also aware that if Assad moves too quickly on that front, he runs the risk of a military coup. I have an idea how to keep the peace talks going. It occurs to me that there are a number of people on both sides of mixed heritage. People concieved from one side raping the other. I suggest we arrange a conference, people from around the world who were concieved from rape. Old enemies can talk to people from the other side, realize they've sufferred similar tragedies. Barzani can attend, and there are at least six high rankng officers in the turkish army that Assad can send. Under the pretext of this conference the two groups can talk and lay out their terms.

Hellar: If word of this gets out, it will be seen as using the pretext of a possible good idea for political gain.

Vinnick: That's exactly what it is. But it mght be a good idea. The two groups could meet, find out where the other stands.

Hellar: We couldn't hold it here, we'd need another, neutral party. Norway most likely. There are ofcourse security factors. As it is the radical pro-choicers have accussed you of being pro-rape.

Bianca: I believe Secret Service can handle things on that front.

Ali: I like it, and I'd be honored to give the conference crediility by attending. Ideally it could lead to peace between Turkey and Kurdistan. And who knows, maybe it can plant the idea of real peace in other conflicts. Allah willing.


	542. Chapter 542

Chapter 542

.

In late July Adam was watching news coverage of the induction ceremony for the Baseball Hall of Fame wth AJ. Adam was old enough to remember when Pete Rose played for the Phillies, led them to their first world series championship in 1980. Now, at the end, Adam regretted not taking more time to appreciate fun things like baseball, was too focused on money and power. Later this day, he invited David to the mansion to discuss a few things.

.

Adam: You must love seeing me on an oxygen tank.

David: You're the one who smoked cigars for decades.

Adam: I gave those up a long time ago, but the damage was done.

David: You asked me to come, why?

Adam: I want to make a deal with you.

David: Even now, you can't help but wheel and deal.

Adam: Yeah, I'm willing to use my influence to help you get your medical liscence back.

David: And what do you want in return?

Adam: I need to tell certain people that you're not going to do anything illegal.

David: I spent nine years in prison, I'm not doing anything to risk going back.

Adam: It's too late for you to do anything to save me. Just promise that if anything happens to Brooke, Staurt, Colby, and especially AJ, you'll use your knowledge to help them.

David: I promise. And you know I'd do anything to help AJ if I could.

Adam: That's why I'm going to help you with this. Despite what you did.

David: I killed the man who murdered my daughter. I am sorry I had to put you through the pain of losing a child.

Adam: And I'm sorry you went through that pain, sorry I warped JR, made him into the kind of person who murdered Marissa. We both have to live with our mistakes, you for much longer than me it seems.


	543. Chapter 543

Chapter 543

.

Over the summer of 2026 Gabby brought her teacher, ms Arlington, over to the White House to see her horse Spirit. Everyone thought she just loved horses, and Gabby was careful to not call her Gwen in public, only when they were alone. They had to be disceet. Gabby was still a few months away from her 18th birthday, and almost a year away from graduation. After that, they could be together legally. Gabby would meet Gwen at least once a week at her house, make up an excuse about how her favorite teacher was helping her prepare fr her final year at Sidwell, and regarding college. Her family believed this pretext, particularly since Gabby's grades had improved this previous year. They couldn't go out in public on a date, so they'd cook together in the privacy of her house. Only when it was late, when all of her neighbors were asleep, did they have sex. After all she'd been through with Carrie, Gabby was glad she lost her virginity to Gwen. Despite their age difference, Gabby believed it was true love, but her mother was Bianca Montgomery, still the president of the United States. That was one reason why she loved Gwen, she didn't look at her like the first daughter, just as Gabby. Soon, they could truley be together.


	544. Chapter 544

Chapter 544

.

The doctors said that Adam wasn't likely to last another month. Adam had outlived that prognosis, but he was getting weaker by the day. Trying to get David his medical liscence back gave him something to live for, but he'd done all he could on that front. It was now early August, it was clear he wouldn't live to see September. He and AJ were now discussing certain things.

.

Adam: I tried to help David get his medical liscence back, because I knew he would use whatever he learned to help you.

AJ: I like to think he's changed.

Adam: Maybe, I'm only sure he'd save you, if it came to that. Incidentaly, did you ever find out if little Eric is your biological son?

AJ: Never seemed important, either way he's my son.

Adam: After speaking with David, some realizations came to me. God forbid, there was an accident, and he needed a blood transfusion, or a transplant. If they already know you're a compatible match, you could save him earlier. If they already know you're not a match, they can move on and find a match.

AJ: You actually have a point. Although from what I've heard you were pretty obsessed with maintaining Chandler blood.

Adam: One of many mistakes I've made, but you can be better than me. I know you're trying to re-join the marines, I'd rather you stay here safe and sound, but you need to be your own man. Just know that you've already made me very proud.


	545. Chapter 545

Chapter 545

.

Adam Chandler died in August 2026, 36 days after being released from prison. He was surrounded by his brother Stuart, his wife Brooke, and his grandson AJ. After his funeral Miranda and AJ spoke about certain things.

.

Miranda: I'm sorry about your loss.

AJ: I know he was old, but it's still hard to believe he's gone.

Miranda: Yeah, we knew him our entire lives.

AJ: He tried to make amends, even with David. He also told me he was proud of me, and that I should be better than him. I want to try and re-enlist in the Marine Corps.

Miranda: What about our son?

AJ: He should have a father he can be proud of.

Miranda: So stay, show him how to act by example.

AJ: And what about later, when he realizes I got out early just because of who my mother-in-law was.

Miranda: Tell him that you did your part to stop genocide, but that the war was so horrible that you wanted to come home for your wife and children.

AJ: And that I left my brothers behind in Sangala. Wait, why did you just say "Children" plural?

Miranda: Remember that doctor's appointment I had last week? Well the doctor had some interesting news. Another reason why you can't leave us.


	546. Chapter 546

Chapter 546

.

Miranda hadn't expected to tell AJ she was once again pregnant during a fight, but it sort of slipped out. But it seemed to have worked, AJ wanted to stay home and be a father. He still wanted to help his fellow marines, so he and his wife decided on something. AJ and Miranda agreed they could speak at fundraiers, in PSAs, ultimately help veterans with job and educational opportunities. AJ still felt a little guilty doing something safe while his brothers and sisters were risking their lives in Sangala, but in some ways this could help more veterans than actively serving. Shortly after this Miranda was having a converation with her sister Gabby, and Gabby decided to confide a secret to her big sister.

.

Gabby: I'm in love.

Miranda: Who's the lucky girl?

Gabby: Gwen.

Miranda: I don't think I remember your friend Gwen, unless I got her name mixed up with someone else.

Gabby: Gwen Arlington.

Miranda: I remember a teacher at Sidwell named ms Arlington. Is Gwen related to her?

Gabby: It is her?

Miranda: You're in love with your teacher. I'm really hoping this love is unrequited.

Gabby: We're in love, but we have to be discreet.

Miranda: My god, she's taking advantage of you.

Gabby: I'm not a child, I can make my own decisions. And you can't tell anyone.

Miranda: I don't know, this sounds like something our mothers should know.

Gabby: I love Gwen and she loves me. If you snitch on us, I'll never forgive you.


	547. Chapter 547

Chapter 547

.

Miranda was torn about whether to tell her mother the truth. On the one hand, she feared this teacher was taking advantage of her little sister. On the other hand, she feared Gabby would never forgive her. Gabby was very clear that it was consensual, although the law forbade relations between a 17 year old and someone in their 30s. It was even worse when the older person was the younger's teacher. Miranda was well aware that Bianca was busy trying to mediate potential peace negotiations between Turkey and Kurdistan, and things between Maggie and Bianca were getting along better than they had in awhile. Whatever caused the tension between them, they seemed to be getting along better. Miranda wasn't sure they could handle this news. Thena thought occurred to Miranda, had ms Arlington ever taken advantage of a student before Gabby? Would she do it again, if in a teaching position? After three days of soul-searching this thought convinced Miranda that she needed to tell her mothers the truth.


	548. Chapter 548

Chapter 548

.

After Miranda told Bianca and Maggie what that teacher was doing with Gabby they were justifiably angry. But they calmed down enough to come up with a plan, and talk to Gabby in private.

.

Bianca: Gabby, come here, we want to talk to you.

Gabby: Is this important?

Maggie: Yes. We know what you've been doing with ms Arlington.

Gabby; Did Miranda snitch on us?

Maggie: Your sister loves you, and is worried about you.

Gabby: I'm not a child, me and Gwen are in love.

Bianca: If she really loved you she would have waited until you were no longer her student. Or at least until you were 18.

Gabby: Fine, we should have waited, but she never forced me to do anything I didn't want to do.

Maggie: I ask this as a doctor, how far have you gone with her?

Gabby: We've had sex a few times, but we always had to be careful. Even though I trust that she's clean, we always used protection.

Maggie: I still want you to get tested.

Bianca: And I think we should all have a conversation together.

Gabby: Promise you won't be rude to Gwen.

Bianca: I'll show her the respect any parent would show a 36 year old who's taking advantage of their underage child.


	549. Chapter 549

Chapter 549

.

Gabby was able to convince Gwen Arlington, her teacher and lover, to come to the White House. Gwen seemed a bit nervous, but Gabby tried to assure her there was nothing to be afraid of. Bianca and Maggie seemed to be controlling their anger, at least for the moment. The four of them had a private conversation.

.

Gwen: I realize we probably should have waited, but I am in love with your daughter, and we'd like to keep seeing each other. We can be discreet, and I can arrange so that I'm not her teacher for her final year at Sidwell.

Bianca: Well you've laid out your plan, let me lay out my offer. You will stop seeing my daughter, and you will resign from your position at Sidwell. If you ever come near Gabby again, or get a job teaching anyone under the age of seventeen, we will have you arrested.

Gabby: You can't threaten my girlfriend like that.

Gwen: It's okay Gabby. I'm sure we can work on a compromise between these two ideas.

Bianca: Oh that's right, I forgot. I should have suggested the more extreme idea first. That involves us having you arrested for sexual assault. I'm only just letting you resign to spare Gabby the public humiliation that your trial would involve. But if we find out you're still seeing Gabby, or are teaching children again, that's exactly what we'll do.

Gabby: I'm not a child, I can make up my own mind.

Maggie: Apparently not. You can hate us if you want Gabby, but we have to do what's best for you.

Gabby: In two months I turn 18, then I get my trust funds, and I can just leave Sidwell.

Bianca: We can't stop you from dropping out at that point, but we hope you can get a job quickly. We contacted your father, even from prison he can cut off your trust fund. Zack may have his faults, but he agrees that you can't make rational choices right now.

Gabby: I still have Erica's inheritance.

Bianca: The courts have agreed to hold that money until your parents, us, decide you're able to make good choices.

Gabby: Is that even illegal?

Bianca: Maybe not, but I'll risk it to protect you from yourself. One more thing, Gwen. We never told Zack who exactly was sexually assaulting his daughter. If we had, he could use his connections to have you killed. Please remember that when you contemplate what you're going to do.


	550. Chapter 550

Chapter 550

.

Gabby was very angry at the moment. Her mothers had forced her girlfriend to leave her forever, took away her inheritance. And her sister had betrayed her confidence. Gabby confronted Miranda about this.

.

Gabby: You betrayed me.

Miranda: I'm sorry Gabby. But I had to tell them you were being assaulted.

Gabby: I am not a child.

Miranda: Compared to ms Arlington you are, and she took advantage of you.

Gabby: You are all a bunch of hypocrites. You got knocked up, and they threw you a big White House wedding. Mom sent her own sister to prison, and my father, basically killed her own mother. And for what, making a few dollars while helping the homeless. But ofcourse it's okay for her to pardon your grandfather-in-law. And who the hell is she to say who I can sleep with when she cheated on her wife.

Miranda: That was a long time ago, years before they married.

Gabby: I'm not talking about Maggie's indescretion from before I was born. Bianca cheated on Maggie less than a year ago. She never told you, well I guess she's a whore and a hypocrite.


	551. Chapter 551

Chapter 551

.

Miranda thought about what Gabby had said, about Bianca cheating on Maggie. Gabby was angry, not thinking rationally. But Miranda also remembered how Maggie had slept in a different bedroom recently. This wasn't too uncommon, given the different sleeping schedules of the president and first lady. But when the two were put together, Miranda started to wonder. In early September, president Montgomery was still planning the conference. President Assad had given "permission" for three of his officers to attend. Hopefully this could help the peace talks between Turkey and Kurdistan. Bianca and Miranda were discussing this in private.

.

Miranda: I know I can't attend for secrity reasons, especially given my condition. But maybe I could do a video, sort of remind everyone that it's possible to overcome the stigma of being labeled a chid of rape.

Bianca: I think that's a good idea. The moderate pro-choicers want a voice at the conference probably to distance themselves from the radicals who are protesting it.

Miranda: Gabby claims you cheated on Maggie. I don't know where she got the idea, she's probably still angry at you for forcing that predator to quit.

Bianca: Possibly. Are you asking me if I did commit adultery?

Miranda: Yes. Did you?

Bianca: I'm afraid so. It was with Reese, last year. I'm sorry Miranda, I'm not perfect. I was selfish and stupid, I wanted Maggie and Reese. Maggie and I are trying to work things out. She's still a little angry, and I don't blame her. Are you mad at me for this.

Miranda: A little dissapointed, but you're only human.

.

Miranda then hugged her mother. Whatever Bianca's faults, she was still Miranda's mother.


	552. Chapter 552

Chapter 552

.

Bianca wished she hadn't dissapointed Miranda like she had, but it was clear that Miranda still loved her. Gabby on the other hand, was not shy about hiding her anger. The month of September was not particularly pleasant. The mid-term elections were heating up. Most people were sick of Anderson and his cronies bringing up the scndal with the president's family, and they might take out their frustrations on the republican congress. Comedians Jon Stewart and Stephen Colbert were organizing their second annual "Rally to restore sanity and/or fear." This would be a good idea for people to show how they felt about their leaders. That unlike Congress Stewart and Colbert had some dignity left. In the meantime the White House was organizing the conference in Norway, in the hopes of having secret talks between turkish and kurdish diplomats. As they organized the conference for those concieved in rape, scheduled for October, they learned that one of the officers that Assad was sending was colonel Demir. Demir was a hardliner, but loyal to Assad's government. It seemed that Assad was sending Demir to the conference for a different perspective, someone not particularly favorable to the kurdish cause. The good news was that vice-president Ali believed if they could convince Demir that this peace was a good thing, Assad would in turn be convinced. Ofcourse the radical pro-choicers were protesting the conference, they didn't like the children of rape being humanized like this. The moderates didn't mind, Planned Parenthood released a statement about it. "We fully support a woman's right to decided whether or not to carry a pregnancy to term. That includes the right to have a child, as well as the right not to have a child. In our zeal, we sometimes forget that rape survivors do sometimes choose to carry their child to term. We therefore support this conference to remind the world that they are fully human beings, regardless of how they were concieved."


	553. Chapter 553

Chapter 553

.

In late September Patricia Sullivan was giving an interview that Bianca and Maggie were watching together. Patricia was with her husband, knownas Red, and both were converts to islam. Her candidacy for Congress had attracted national attention, showings of both support and anger.

.

Interviewer: Red, you are a veteran of the war in Afghanistan. At what point did you decided to convert to islam?

Red: I grew up in a christian household. I was told that if I just accepted Jesus into my heart I would be guaranteed a spot in Heaven. I enlisted in the army after 9/11, they sent me to Afghanistan. I couldn't reconcile my beliefs with the carnage I saw over there. Seeing children killed, I could no longer believe in a just god who would send children to Hell because they happened to be muslim. I started drinking, got into some trouble by fighting with other soldiers. Then, I saw a mosque where everyone was welcome. They talked about justice, how Allah would meet out the justice that was denied here on Earth. And the idea that any child who dies an innocent would go to Heaven, I realized it was completely compatible with the just and loving god I had always believed in. It made more sense, at least to me, than the idea that all sins, past, present, and future, were forgiven just by being christian. I admit that evangelical christianity works for some, and I would never take away others rights to worship, but islam helped me turn my life around. I've been sober for 21 years, and 6 days, but I still attend AA meetings. I fnished the rest of my tour of duty in a medical unit, and did two more tours in medical units. Then I found my lovely wife here, at the same mosque. I had never read the tablods but I was a little familiar with her reputation, but in the mosque she was very normal. We bonded a little, I felt a little out of place as one of the few white people there, she helped me with that. And we fell in love from there.


	554. Chapter 554

Chapter 554

.

On Friday October 2nd vice-president Syed Ali was flown to Norway for the conference. All the speakers at the conference had been concieved in the unholy act of rape. They might all be of different races, religions, gender, but they all had that in common. Hopefully the kurdish and turkish delegations would see each other's humanity, and recommend to their leaders a peaceful solution that both sides could live with. Barzani was the main kurdish diplomat, he supported working with Turkey against ISIS. Demir wasn't the main turkish diplomat, but he was the biggest hardliner. Still, Syed Ali believed he could be convinced. Still, no need to waste time. As soon as Ali arrived Demir was the first diplomat that he wanted to speak with. They spoke in private.

.

Demir: I feel I should be upfront with you right away.

Ali: I appreciate that colonel.

Demir: I know the real point of this conference. I have no power to make any deals. All I can do is advise my president to the best of my ability. Despite my distaste for yazidi infidels, I consider ISIS to be the greatest threat to my country, and I will do whatever is required to stop this threat. If I believe that Barzani and his nationalist friends can be useful in that fight, I will advise president Assad to allow them to manage, or mis-manage, their wn affairs. If however they try to ally with ISIS, than my government will use whatever methods are required to stop them. Please relay this to Barzani for me.


	555. Chapter 555

Chapter 555

.

Vice-president Syed Ali was nervous about his speech. He was speaking to many who had overcome similar feelings of shame and self-doubt, trying to reach a few in particular. His government was focused on mending fences between Turkey and Kurdistan. Ofcourse if his speech helped others make peace, that was good too. Syed talked about growing up in New York in the 1960s without a father. Somehow word had gotten around how he was concieved. Muslim children picked on him for being the bastard son of a zionist and a rapist. Jewish children picked on him because they didn't want to believe that israeli soldiers were raping palestinian women. Fortunately Syed had a mother who loved and protected him. It wasn't always easy, but she eventually made him realize he was nothing like the man whose blood he shared. Still, in his youth, Syed's anger at the man who hurt his mother caused him to act out, to be mean towards those who did not deserve it. He never went looking for trouble, but he never backed down when someone insulted him. Only when Syed truley embraced islam did he find peace and dedicate his life to helping others. To prove to everyone, particularly himself, that his life was not worthless. This speech really seemed to affect the crowd, including colonel Demir. Maybe they could all find their common humanity.


	556. Chapter 556

Chapter 556

.

Note: With this chapter this story officially becomes my longest story on this site, in terms of chapters. Thanks to all those who made it worth my effort.

.

After the numerous speeches most of the guests were in the communal eating area for dinner. Vice-president Ali was eating with colonel Demir and Michael. Michael was the head of the FBI's unit for taking down child-molestors. He was sharing some stories for when he was undercover, helped bring down a number of these perverts. As the three of them talked professor Barznani approached them with his tray, asked if he could join them. Demir said simply "Yes." Barzani sat on the opposite side of Demir, it was clear they still had issues with each other.

.

Barzani: Your speech was quite moving mr vice-president.

Syed: Thank you professor.

Barzani: I particularly enjoyed you're speaking of your loving and strong mother. My own mother was perhaps the strongest woman in the world.

Demir: I think my own mother deserves that title.

Michael: Perhaps we should agree to disagree on that.

Syed: Fair enough. Michael here was just telling us stories of his undercover days.

Barzani: Sounds exciting.

Michael: Than I'm not explaining it right. It was exciting, but I was terrified every day of being killed.

Demir: A feeling I know very well.

Barzani: Indeed. ISIS has branded me an infidel, called for my execution.

Demir: I imagine when they know who I am, they'll make similar threats against me.

Barzani: Perhaps, we can help each other out.

Demir: Perhaps. I shall advise my president that the kurds are a stubborn people, that trying to assimilate them into turkish culture is more trouble than it's worth, a waste of resources. And that it might be better to ally with your people against ISIS.


	557. Chapter 557

Chapter 557

.

Vice-president Ali's initial reports from the conference were optimistic. Demir and Barzani were getting along as well as could be expected, as were the scotish and british delegates. That was a little un-expected, but given that Scotland was once again threatening to leave the United Kingdom this might help any vote go peacefully. But Bianca's next report came from Secret Service. They had gotten very good at getting the president to safety when there was any chance of danger. At first Bianca thought it was nothing, or maybe she just hoped they were overreacting. But as she was brought to the Situation Room the president was informed what had happenned. There was an explosion at the conference in Norway, at least three dead so far. With so many different groups there, and the hope of peace coming from this, this bomb could have been the work of terrorists from almost any cause or nationality. And it was unknown who was dead, but at least one was an american.


	558. Chapter 558

Chapter 558

.

President Montgomery waited nervously for an update on the conference bombing. Three dead already. Among them a man who had been orphaned in Serbia during the war of the 1990s. Most likely he'd been concieved in one of the rape camps of either side, but he'd never tried to find out. he second was a woman in her early 80s. Her mother had been kidnapped by the nazies during the invasion of Russia as a forced laborer. She'd been impregnated by a nazi officer and barely escaped with her newborn child. The third victim of the bombing was Michael, an undercover FBI agent who'd brought down an organization of child-molestors and became head of the FBI's task force to fight these perverts. Bianca fet bad, she had asked Michael to go to this conference, now she had to make the call to his mother. Noone even knew who was responsible for the bombing. Bianca vowed that, whoever was responsible, they would regret it. They would be found and brought to justice. And if their goal was to disrupt any of the peace efforts, they would fail. The turkish and kurdish diplomats had been getting along, this cowardly attack only seemed to strengthen their government's resolve to make peace. The terrorists responsible would fail.


	559. Chapter 559

Chapter 559

.

Bianca made the call to Katherine, let her know her son Michael had been killed at the conference. She broke down, Bianca could tell she was just sobbing over the phone. After this call the president gave a press conference. She denounced this cowardly act of terrorism, vowed that those responsible would be brought to justice, and that their attempt to disrupt the peace initiatives would fail. Over the next few days the local norwegian police worked with Interpol and american police. Initial fears were it was the work of those oppossed to peace between Turkey and Kurdistan, a radical group from either side. As it turned out this bombing was the work of the radical abortion rights group known as Students Against Sexual Coersion. The SASC had previously tried to assasinate vice-president Ali, and the president's daughter Miranda. They apparently didn't like a conference that humanized children concieved in rape. The fact that ending potential peace talks could lead to greater conflict,including mass rape, either escaped their attention, or they didn't care. The only good to come from this was that it strengthened the resolve of both Assad and Barzani to make peace. They also wanted to make a strong stand against terrorism, even working together with former enemies.


	560. Chapter 560

Chapter 560

.

One morning, in late October, Conner was watching a news program while eating breakfast. They were talking about the mid-term elections, and the bombing at the conference. A reporter was interviewing an average man on the street to find out what he thought about the whole thing.

.

Man: I have to be honest, I'm not sure this kind of thing is worth the risk to american lives. Then again, I'm not sure it isn't worth the risk. It's complicated.

Reporter: What about rumors that the real point was to bring together enemies to hold secret peace negotiations?

Man: I hope it works, because a good american, and two others, gave their lives for it.

Reporter: Congressman Anderson called the conference a way for the president to deflect attention away from her own scandals.

Man: Well at least the president is trying to do some good, what does he think we should do different. At this point, I wish the president would just pardon them all. Then Anderson and the other idiots would rant and say "We were right. We were right." Then maybe they'd finally shut the hell up. I've been a republican for most of my life. Voted for Ortega twice, voted for reverand Calendar. But this year, I might just vote for the democrat for Congress. Let my party leaders know how fed up I am with the whole mess.

.

As Conner watched he couldn't help but hope that this man was reflective of many other working class republicans. If they were all fed up with their party, the democrats might just re-take Congress come November 3rd.


	561. Chapter 561

Chapter 561

.

On Sunday November 1st Gabby Montgomery attended her first political rally. With two days until the mid-term elections many conservatives and liberals were busy campaigning for their respective candidates. But Gabby was at Jon Stewart and Stephen Colbert's second "Rally to restore sanity and/or fear." She was amongst like-minded individuals, showing their contempt for the system. Given that the rally was the day after Halloween many still had their costumes, thus Gbaby and her bodyguard blended in easily in their costumes. They were Kang and Kodos from "the Simpsons." Two guys were dressed as Mario and Luigi from the old videogames, carrying signs that said "Free the prncess." One group was dressed as players from the old gameshow "Legends of the Hidden Temple." When asked their politics they deferred to their "team leader." Another person was dressed as Cobra Comander and said he was running for president, "Why vote for just the lesser evil?" It was a fun event, noone seemed to know or care that the president's daughter was here. Stewart and Colbert had criticized president Montgomery, or just made fun of her, but they did that for every politician or leader. Today was no exception, but they also defended her against some of the more extreme criticisms. At one point Stewart said "Beiin unable to distinguish between pro-lifers and misogynists is insulting. Not just to pro-lifers but to actual misogynists, who put in all the effort it takes to be a misogynist in a country with a woman president." Ultmately the rally was for the 90% who were neither hardcore racists nor fanatical marxists. For both conservatives and liberals who wanted to let their leaders know how sick and tired they were of the extremes on either side.


	562. Chapter 562

Chapter 562

.

It was now November 3rd 2026. Many americans were going to the polls to vote for the congressional candidate of their choice. The Montgomery White House was watching with great interest. At the moment the House of Representatives had 219 republicans, 216 democrats. If the emocrats could gain just two seats, they'd retake the house. The Senate had 51 republicans, 49 democrats. The democrats needed to win just one seat, then vice-president Ali could break any tie. And there were several individual races the president was following. She knew that her former press secretary Sarah was heavily invested in Kyle Singer becoming the first veteran of the Sangala conflict elected to Congress. He did in fact win in his district. Sadly, Anderson won re-election. He'd be trying to make trouble for president Montgomery for the last two years of her administration. Patricia Sullivan won her district, she would soon be the first muslim woman elected to Congress. For better or worse Ariel Anthony was also elected, she'd be the first former pornographic actress to serve in the House of Representatives. Fox News could see that the GOP would lose the house and tried to minimize the damage control, pointing out that many of the new democrats were moderately conservative and believed in the right to life. By midnight the democrats had officially re-taken the House of Reprsentatives. The Senate was still too close to call. When the president woke up on Wednesday the Senate was evenly divided, 49 democrats, 49 republicans. Two more races would decide who had control. Then one of these races was decided, and then the final race. One party would have a razor thin majority. Come January the Senate would have 51 democrats, 49 republicans.


	563. Chapter 563

Chapter 563

.

By Friday November 6th there were still 3 house seats to be decided. It would either be 225-210, 228-207, or in either spot between them. Bianca however had something else on her mind. She was reviewing pardon applications. Maggie could see something was troubling her wife.

.

Maggie: Who are you considering for a pardon?

Bianca: One man with a minor drug charge from when he was a teenager. Since then he's become a mentor to a lot of at risk children in his neighborhood.

Maggie: Somehow I think he's not the one whose troubling you.

Bianca: Some others, four in particular.

Maggie: Let me guess, Kendall, Zack, Ryan, and Greenlee.

Bianca: I've tried to look at them objectively. Greenlee was kind of manipulated into this by Ryan, who cheated on her. And Greenlee came forward on her own. She's the most deserving of a full pardon.

Maggie: It's okay to admit to me that you want your uncle Jack to speak to you again.

Bianca: Ryan manipulated his wife, my cousin, into this, and betrayed her. Zack made his own choices, and while in prison he threatened to murder a woman.

Maggie: The woman who sexually assaulted his daughter. If I'd had a gun I probably would have shot that whore too.

Bianca: Still, I can't pardon him now. And then there's Kendall. I told her, told all of them, that I would not be handing out pardons like gift vouchers. And I'm still a little angry at her for what she did to Greenlee. The only point towards pardoning or commuting her sentance is that she's my sister.

Maggie: I had a sister once. We were never that close. Frankie and I never hated each other, we just never got close. Do you know why we never bonded? Because we always assumed we had time, that we'd be real sisters one day. Then she was murdered. None of really know how much time we have. If you want to make up some excuse for the press, go for it. But to me, if you want to pardon her just because you miss your sister, I say go for it.


	564. Chapter 564

Chapter 564

.

Over the weekend Sarah was giving an interview about the democrats' success in re-taking Congress.

.

Sarah: I think if there's a lesson to be learned, it's that the american people have little tolerance for legislatures who rant and rave, but then do nothing for the good of the people. Hopefully the new recruits will take that lesson to heart and do a good job.

Reporter: Given that many of the new democrats are pro-life, many new republicans are pro-choice, do you think this suggests a shift in both parties stance on this issue?

Sarah: I hope it does. It was a little embarassing when the republicans were better on this human rights issue than my own party.

Reporter: Do you think it's troublesome that Dr Pieszecki, believed to have performed a number of euthanasia killings, will now be in Congress.

Sarah: She's made her stance on the issue known, now she's in a position to change the law, provided she can get enough of her colleagues to support it. As for whether she ever did any such killings personally, it's worth noting she was never charged, much less found guilty n a court of law.

Reporter: Do you see much contention in the near future betwen the president and the new congress?

Sarah: I don't expect them to agree on everything, and there will be some political fights in the next two years.

Reporter: I'm sorry to cut you off, I've just recieved word that president Montgomery had issued more than thirty pardons. Among them her cousin Greenlee Lavery, and she has commuted the sentance of her half-sister Kendall Hart. As her former press secretary, any thoughts?

Sarah: This is the first I've heard about this. It is within the president's power to pardon or commute any criminal convictions.

Reporter: I'm not denying her authority to do it. But do you feel that president Montgomery was right to pardon members of her own family?

Sarah: The president's still human.


	565. Chapter 565

Chapter 565

.

When Jackson first heard the news he was with a client. Not long ago he'd had his choice of clients. He could either make a lot of money defending a public utility company that embezzled three billion dollars from the state treasury. Or make the standard court fee defending a 14 year old prostitute who allegedly murdered one of her "Client." Jackson defended the prostitute and slept a lot better for it. She was aquitted on Friday. On Sunday Jack was helping the girl get settled at the Marissa Center, doing what he could do get her out of her dangerous profession, maybe even find a good foster family. Then, he got the call on his cellphone. Normally when he got a number he didn't recognize he waited, looked up the number online to see if he should respond. Nine out of ten times it was a telemarketer and/or scam, but Jackson had a good feeling about this one. It was Greenlee. At first he thought she was using her phone priviledges to call her father. She told him the good news, she'd been officially pardoned. Jack started to break down in tears, his daughter was finally free. He looked it up online, just to make sure. It was true, some were criticizing the president for this. Jackson knew he should probably apologize to the president, his niece. He had given her the cold shoulder for the last two years, but in the end she had chosen family.


	566. Chapter 566

Chapter 566

.

Shortly before thanksgiving president Montgomery had a meeting with vice-president Ali.

.

Bianca: Secretary La Fleur is officially resigning.

Ali: I take it he'll announce his candidacy for president before christmas.

Bianca: That's what I assume. Is there any chance you will consider running?

Ali: No offense, but I don't really want your job.

Bianca: Fair point. I'm barely 40 now, but I'll probably look 50 when I leave office.

Ali: At any rate, I think La Fleur or Bowen would do okay in this job.

Bianca: You're assuming they get their respective party's nominations. If not, I fear what the other candidates could do.

Ali: I'd say the majority of the people are intelligent enough to make a rational choice. By the way, I heard you're inviting your sister and cousin to the White House for thanksgiving.

Bianca: They're both free, paid their debts to society. And in truth, I miss them.

Ali: Still, I am glad I'm not with the Secret Service right now.


	567. Chapter 567

Chapter 567

.

Much of the White House was anxious about thanksgiving. The president was inviting her sister and her cousin, both of whom had been released from prison only a few weeks earlier. Kendall arrived first, it was the first time the sisters had seen each other in two years. Bianca hugged Kendall, they didn't seem to have any bad blood, Bianca had just been doing her job. Greenlee arrived shortly after with Jackson. It seemed Kendall and Greenlee still had some bad blood.

.

Kendall: You still married to Ryan?

Greenlee: Till death do us part.

Kendall: Interesting. Well if you're staying together to keep him away from me, don't bother. I'm done with him.

Greenlee: He might make the occasional stupid choice, but he eventually learns.

Kendall: He will leave you eventually. Maybe not for me but he does know you betrayed him, all of us.

Greenlee: The two of you manipulated me into going along with this, all the while sneaking around my back. At least I saw the error of my ways in time.

Kendall: Right, the two of us forced you, you had absolutely no free will.

Bianca: Enough. Both of you made your own choices and paid for it. I warned you both, a long time ago, I would not be overly generous with the pardons. But you took your chances anyway. I'm younger than either of you, but I'm getting too old for this crap. Please tell me you're both getting too old for it. I was hoping that two years in prison would calm you both down a little. I did this because I miss my family, both of you. But let me remind you both of a few things. Kendall, I commuted your sentance, but you're still a convicted felon. Please keep that in mind when you talk to Greenlee, especially in front of any officer of the court. And Greenlee, no president has ever pardoned the same person twice. I don't plan on being the first. And last but not least, both of your husbands are still in prison. If you want me to commute their sentances, they, and you, should try and be good. So please, both of you, behave.


	568. Chapter 568

Chapter 568

.

Kendall and Greenlee didn't get along on this thanksgiving, but they could at least muster silence towards each other. In December the president was preparing for the incoming Congress. Her party had the majority, 228-207. Miranda was able to continue this semester of college, she'd complete her final semester next autumn, after having her second child. AJ seemed to enjoy his new position helping veterans. Ishmael and his wife completed their first semester at Harvard Medical School, five and a half years to go. Gabby was still angry at her mothers, she neglected her studies, ut usually eeked out a passing grade. By Christmas Bianca and Maggie once again invited their extended family to the White House. This time they all seemed to get along better. Kendall and Greenlee still hoped that the president would commute Zack and Ryan's sentances, they pretended to like each other for their husbands' sakes. Bianca hoped this could lead to them actually being friends again. It was almost a new year, and she still had a lot she wanted to do before she left office in a little over two years. And when she did leave office, Bianca wanted her family by her side.


	569. Chapter 569

Chapter 569

.

On January 5th the new congress was officially sworn in. Their first act was to pass a bill raising the minimum wage, which the previous congress had stalled and delayed on. Despite the cold weather there were anti-war protestors outside the White House lawn. Bianca instructed her staff to send out hot chocolate and coffee for the protestors. When the tradition of ramadan began president Assad of Turkey kept his word and officially announced that his government would recognize the independance of Kurdistan. The treaty was ratified by both sides and signed at the White House on January 25th. Barzani and Assad shook hands in front of the cameras. The treaty also made Turkey and Kurdistan allies in the fight against ISIS. President Montgomery felt honored that they chose to sign the treaty at the White House. But, by the end of the months, a potential conflict was brewing on the domestic front. Congresswoman Pieszecki had introduced a bill, allowing for euthanasia killings under certain circumstances, namely if the patient was terminally ill and in great pain. This bill would make it tightly regulated, but basically legalize suicide. The bill would likely pass in the house, the senate was another matter. The democrats had a 52-48 lead. But three conservative democrats had said they would vote against it. There were however two libertarian minded republicans who might actually vote yes. The euthanasia bill might be defeated by a single vote, or pass by a single vote, or a tie and the vice-president would be the deciding vote. Bianca supported euthansia under these narrow circumstances, but Syed Ali did not support suicide under any circumstance. The question was, would he vote against his own president's agenda on this.


	570. Chapter 570

Chapter 570

.

On Saturday January 30th president Montgomery and her wife invited vice-president Ali and his wife over to the White House for dinner. It was a pleasant evening, but like with most things in her job the president needed to discuss politics. After dinner, while the first and second ladies talked, Bianca and Syed discussed an upcoming bill.

.

Bianca: The house is going to vote on the euthanasia bill this week. If it passes the senate might vote as early as Friday.

Ali: I should start attending more senate votes this week.

Bianca: If it is a tie senate vote, how will you vote?

Ali: I cannot support suicide. I told you this when you asked me to be your running mate.

Bianca: The bill is very narrow, only for those in great pain with no chance of recovery.

Ali: There are breakthroughs in medicine all the time, doctors can help people live with this pain more than ever before.

Bianca: True, but we're still not at the point where they can cure all pain.

Ali: Besides the Supreme Court ruled euthansia illegal, 9-0.

Bianca: They said there was no constitutional guarantee of a right to die. They went by existing law in the 1990s. Anyway that was well over 30 years ago, Pieszecki is willing to take her chances with a new Supreme Court. It may come down to your tie-breaking vote. For now, all I'm asking is that you consider this, the suffering of these patients who want to die, and whether the government has the right to tell them no.


	571. Chapter 571

Chapter 571

.

Over the next few days Congress argued congresswoman Pieszecki's bill legalizing euthanasia. Vice-president Ali knew he might be the tie-breaking vote in the Senate. He began reading some of the work of Thomas Aquinas. He'd had to read his works in college but it had been awhile. One night his wife Nadia asked how he was doing.

.

Nadia: Aquinas was against suicide wasn't he?

Ali: Very much so, phrases it better than I ever could. He views it as a mortal sin for three reasons. First it violates the individual's own natural desire to live. The problem with that is many of these patients requesting euthanasia are in great pain and want to die. But I've also spoken with people from the hospice movement. An individual in the final stage of life experiences a form of growth, and spiritual fulfillment, suicide would prevent that. The second argument against suicide is that each individual, to a certain extant, belongs to their community, to humanity as a whole. Suicide would deprive the community of their future contributions. Others have made the argument that keeping individuals alive against their will is a drain on medical resources. I however fear the slippery slope of deciding whose life is important and whose isn't Aquinas' third argument is that God created us, it is up to him alone to decided when these lives begin and when they end. This last argument is always the hardest to prove or disprove. I've always fought to preserve life, the unborn, the wounded in war zones. I'm not sure any human, least of all myself, has the right to decided when a life ends.

Nadia: When Bianca Montgomery first asked you to be her running mate we agreed you wouldn't do anything that went against your conscience. Working in hospitals, we both saw some patients in horrible pain, and fought to help them. Whatever you think is right, I trust you'll do that.


	572. Chapter 572

Chapter 572

.

Despite many believing that such a bill would never pass Congress the Pieszecki act, allowing for the legalization of euthanasia for those who were in great pain and requested it, passed by a vote of 222-213. The Senate began debating this bill, vice-president Ali was attending these senate meetings. It occurred to many why he was here, the vote might very well end in a tie, leaving him to break the tie. Many of the more intelligent journalists knew that, when she was a candidate, Bianca Montgomery had supported euthanasia under some circustances, like the ones outlined in this bill. Whereas Syed Ali had been against suicide his entire political career. But, in the rare circumstances when the Senate had a tie vote, noone could recall the vice-president voting against their president's position. The Senate officially voted on the Pieszecki act on Febuary 5th. Many watched on C-SPAN, rooting for it to pass or fail. As expected it fell mostly along party lines although three democrats voted against it. It would come down to two libertarian-minded republicans. One voted for the bill, one against. Thus the vote was officially 50-50. It now fell to the vice-president. Syed Ali stood up and officially voted "No." Thus the bill was defeated.


	573. Chapter 573

Chapter 573

.

After the senate vote vice-president Ali assumed his president wanted to see him, and so went to the White House. They very soon had a private meeting. By this point social media was going nuts over rumors and gossip that the Montgomery White House was in a state of chaos.

.

Ali: I'm sorry madam president, I couldn't endorse suicide.

Bianca: Do you think this will stop anyone from commiting suicide?

Ali: Possibly not, but I also fear what this could lead to. I know the Pieszecki bill doesn't require anyone to kill themself, but there could be those who fear being a burden on their family and make the foolish choice to request euthanasia. And government endorsed suicide, could start us down a very slippery slope.

Bianca: When I first asked you to be my vice-president, I knew we had some disagreements, I gues we should have discussed our respective views on euthanasia.

Ali: I know some are saying your administration is chaotic because of this. Perhaps it is better if I resign.

Bianca: Over one vote?

Ali: I wish to retire, and I've had two assasination attempts against me since taking this job.

Bianca: We only have two years left in office, getting a new vice-president confirmed would take more effort than I can spare.

Ali: Until then speaker Collier, who has always been loyal to most of our ideals, would be next in line of succession. I know you wish to accomplish much in the brief time you have left, this talk of a dis-ordered White House might distract from what you need to do. I think it would be best for all concerned if you accept my resignation.


	574. Chapter 574

Chapter 574

.

Bianca considered accepting Syed Ali's resignation. He was almost seventy, had given his country more than 40 years of service, in numerous methods. Syed had certainly earned retirement. He'd survived two assasination attempts, maybe it was finally getting to be too much for him. But getting another vice-president confirmed would take much energy. Right now most of the democrats in Congress were fighting each other over who should get the party's nomination for president next year. The factions that surrounded these dozen or so candidates fought each other on the talk shows more than they fought the republicans. Choosing any of these candidates, or any of their supporters, would seem like the president was taking sides, and could allienate all the other factions. That would make achieving any of her major goals over the next two years virtually impossible. On the other hand, Syed was right about one thing. His voting "No" on a bill the president had supported hurt his credibility somewhat. Social media was speculating about whether he truley represented the president agenda in negotiations, or his own. Before Bianca asked Syed Ali to be her running mate they had disagreements on school vouchers and ethanol subsidies. Since they took office Bianca had to compromise on certain things, and did seem to lean more towards her vice-president's point of view. There had long been fringe conspiracy theories about Ali holding secret negotiations with the taliban, these seemed to gain more support since his recent senate vote. Bianca decided it might be best to accept vice-president Ali's resignation.


	575. Chapter 575

Chapter 575

.

As the vice-president was drafting his letter of resignation president Montgomery was meeting with senior staff, Conner, Abe, and Andy.

.

Andy: You shouldn't accept his resignation, ask him to ride out the last two years.

Bianca: His "No" vote hurt us more than we expected. All this talk of a dis-organized White House could hurt our agenda.

Andy: These are the same people who have to be told not to play "Pokemon Go" at the Holocaust Museum. Why the hell are we letting them force our vice-president to resign?

Bianca: You're underestimating the value social media has in influencing elections. A lot of the new batch of democrats, the ones we need to pass our agenda in the next two years, need the support of these people to stay in power long-term.

Abe: So what's the plan? Ask someone to come onto what s rapidly becoming a sinking ship, for less than two years?

Conner: Asking a democrat, any of the ones running for president, or choosing a supporter of any of the candidates, risks alienating all of the other factions. And ofcourse asking a republican would alienate just about all democrats.

Bianca: So we need someone who is non-political.

Andy: A non-political person, for a political job, in what might very well be the most poltical city on the planet. Not to mention someone who can be appealing enough to everyone without seeming like they've been coached.

Bianca: That's why I asked you all to come, to help me figure this out. It could take awhile.


	576. Chapter 576

Chapter 576

.

Note: I'm sorry to say that the Supreme Court has upheld part of the fuhrer's muslim ban. The Ku Kux Klan and ISIS are probably thrilled, me not so much. Being a descendant of refugees I haven't forgotten that they used to say this same garbage about my people. I therefore encourage all men and women of conscience to use every legal method to resist this slap in the face of american values. If you need a little bit of escapism before you resist, here's some more of my story.

.

Finding a potential vice-president who wasn't political thus far was difficult, particularly in Washington D.C. There was one potential choice, Claire Benteen, director of the FBI. Bianca looked over Benteen's file. She'd bounced around the foster system as a child, but somehow got good grades in school and showed skill in baseball, both as a pitcher and hitter. If she committed any crimes as a juvenile she never got caught. Claire got a baseball scholarship to college, becoming one of the few female athletes on a predominately male team. While in college Claire was recruited to join the FBI, soon volunteering for undercover assignments. Among Claire Benteen's accomplishments was going undercover with white nationalists and helping to stop a plot to assasinate then president Barack Obama. After this Claire took a job at the FBI training center at Quantico, teaching students what to expect on undercover assignments. During this time she became pregnant and had her son, currently nine years old, father unknown. Claire Benteen had been director of the FBI for more than six years, clearly believed in public service, perhaps she would be interested in being a heartbeat away from the presidency for two years. Couldn't hurt to ask.


	577. Chapter 577

Chapter 577

.

It wasn't too unusual for the president and the FBI director to have an unscheduled meeting on a Sunday. But normally when it happenned the director had an idea as to what the president wanted to discuss, whatever current crises required them to work on Sunday. Today however, Claire Benteen had no idea why president Montgomery wanted her to come in, but she came for the meeting.

.

Bianca: Thank you for coming in Claire.

Benteen: I'm always ready for my job, but I'm not sure why you asked me to come.

Bianca: Vice-president Ali is going to resign. I need a new vice-president for the remaining two years of my administration.

Benteen: And you need the FBI to investigate potential candidates?

Bianca: Actually, I'm asking if you want the job.

Benteen: Is this for real, or do you just need to say I was on your short-list?

Bianca: I'm asking if you want to be vice-president. You still need to get confirmed by both houses of Congress, but the offer is legitimate.

Benteen: There's something I should probably mention. You know I was undercover with white nationalists.

Bianca: Yes, your work helped stop a plot to assasinate our president at the time.

Benteen: I was at this racist rally, I didn't realize at the time that another person there was an undercover agent. He recorded me saying some things, which could not be repeated in polite company. If this tape got leaked to the press, it wouldn't look good. I also got a tattoo at the time, the number 88. It was a code, "H" is the 8th letter in the alphabet, it really meant "Heil Hitler." I had most of it removed, but I still have some of the scar on my right arm.

Bianca: I think the american people would realize you were just keeping you cover intact. You are a dedicated public servant who put her life on the line, not to mention a loving mother. You've been involved in politics without becoming political.

Benteen: I didn't think it was the place to publicly criticize the president over abortion or gun control, although I've had disagreements with you over them.

Bianca; I see. Is there anything about my political views that would prevent you from taking this position?

Benteen: No, but I will try to persuade you about things in private meetings.

Bianca: I would expect nothing less from my vice-president.

Benteen: In that case, I'm in.


	578. Chapter 578

Chapter 578

.

On Monday Febuary 8th president Bianca Montgomery held a press conference. With her was vice-president Syed Ali, and FBI director Claire Benteen. Citizens watching might have been a bit nervous at first, fearing some crises that would require these three to be together. They might have been relieved, definitely suprised, that the vice-president was resigning. President Montgomery was nominating director Benteen as her new vice-president. This led to much speculation among the people. Some thought the president was firing him for disloyalty, even though she really didn't have the power to force his resignation. Others believed Ali was resigning for health reasons, except that only three months ago he'd released his doctor's report which said he was in great shape for a man so close to seventy. Could he have been lying about his health, or was something only recently discovered? The theories that involved a cover-up, or the president being a vindictive b... seemed the most popular. Thus the president's approval rating, not that high to begin with, had dropped to 27%, lower than the lowest approval of 11 of the other 14 presidents since approval ratings were started. But Benteen, according to the same polls, started with an approval rating in the low 60s. People discovered her impressive record with the FBI, and were willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, at least for now. By the end of Febuary the confirmation hearings were scheduled for early March. Speaker Collier gave an interview criticizing the president's actions, but said Congress needed to do better. Many of the new democrats had been elected promising to fight for universal healthcare, he planned to open the debate for this in Congress by April. Bianca felt this was a good opportunity. She believed in universal healthcare, and now it might actually get done. If the price for all americans having healthcare was that the people who passed it attacked her personally, that seemed fair to her.


	579. Chapter 579

Chapter 579

.

March 2027 went fairly well for the Montgomery White House. Benteen's confirmation hearings began on March 8th. Speaker Collier and minority leader Ford made sure legitimate questions were asked. Things like "On what issues do you disagree with the president?" They also asked what Benteen would do, as president, under certain hypothetical situations. Collier had to be careful, he could easily be seen as stalling to keep himself next in line of succession. Ford on the other hand, had less problem being seen as stalling to hand a loss to a democratic president. Benteen proved herself suprisingly charismatic during these hearings, provided they didn't say anything negative abou her son. During this time Congress also began debating a bill to establish universal healthcare. Many of the new democrats were appearing on the talk shows, essentially painting themselves as getting important work done despite president Montgomery overloading them with nonsense like Ali's resignation. Bianca had little problem with this criticism, if it meant every american had access to healthcare. She was more worried about personal problems. Miranda was due to give birth to her second child in April. The doctors said mother and child were doing okay, but Bianca had the normal fears of an expecting grandmother. Maggie was still working nights at the hospital, helping average people who needed it. Gabby wasn't as angry with her mothers, but she was looking forward to leaving for college in California in August. Bianca and Maggie still hadn't released her trust fund, not until she proved herself capable of making good decisions. Hopefully college would help her with that, hence Bianca and Maggie had no problem paying for her entire college education. And hopefully president Montgomery could accomplish all of her major goals before leaving office.


	580. Chapter 580

Chapter 580

.

In April Miranda gave birth to her second child, another boy. She named him Stuart, after the brother of this child's great-grandfather. While it was more customary to name a child after a deceased relative, uncle Stuart was getting older and they all feared he wouldn't be around much longer. When Miranda sufficiently recovered she and AJ finally got around to a DNA test for little Eric. AJ vowed to love the child regardless of whether he was the biological father, but David was right, for medical reasons it might be best to know for certain. The test showed that AJ was indeed little Eric's biological father, much to his and Miranda's delight. Most members of Congress signed a card congragulating the first daughter on her new baby, then they went back to fighting over universal healthcare. Republicans did much grandstanding and political theatre to delay this, saying this would lead to a dictatorship in America. But they knew they didn't have the votes to stop it. The confirmation hearings for Benteen extended longer than expected. Collier said they had to be cautious. With Ali's resignation his replacement would be an un-elected vice-president. If, God forbid, anything happenned to president Montgomery, Benteen could be an un-elected president. There were ofcourse those who felt Collier was just stalling in order to remain next in the line of succession. On April 28th the House of Representatives officially voted on universal healthcare. A few democrats voted against, but some republicans voted for it. The bill passed 234-201. The next day the Senate voted on it, it passed 53-47. Thus, on Friday April 30th, president Montgomery officially signed the bill into law, it would officially take effect on January 1st 2028, giving time to prepare. In less than a year America would officially provide free healthcare to all of its citizens.


	581. Chapter 581

Chapter 581

.

In a few weeks Gabby would be graduating from Sidwell. Bianca and Maggie were excited to see their little girl graduate, Gabby was excited to be leaving and to go away to college. She was not excited about her mothers coming and embarrassing her in front of her friends. Over this weekend, while the president was still basking in the victory of passing universal healthcare, Gabby decided to ask her a favor.

.

Gabby: Do you have to go to my graduation?

Bianca; Ofcourse. You're my daughter.

Gabby: Everytime you come to one of my school events it's a big production with Secret Service. And everyone's always more interested in talking to you than anything else.

Bianca: I'm sorry about that. I'm not trying to take away from your moment, but I am not missing my youngest daughter's graduation.

Gabby: Are you going to embarass me?

Bianca: I think every parent there will embarass their child a little.

.

As they talked the president was informed that a potential crises was developing. It seemed that the president's job might once again get in the way of her being a good mother to her child.


	582. Chapter 582

Chapter 582

.

President Montgomery was brought to a meeting with secretaries Hellar and Vinnick to be briefed on a disturbing development in Sangala.

.

Vinnick: The current constitution of Sangala guarantees equality before the law for all ethnic groups. However the local police have had some trouble enforcing certain parts of it. There are over 300,000 soldiers from the coalition currently occupying Sangala, many of them have sexual relations with local women, including having children with them. These children, and the mothers, often face severe persecution, from both bawa and askari. The congress of Sangala is preparing to vote on whether to remove any protection of law for the children of local women and coalition soldiers.

Hellar: This is just a few ultra-nationalists making a grandstand. Even if it passed president Bashir would veto it.

Bianca: I'm not sure we can take that chance. What kind of persecution do these chidren face?

Vinnick: Mother and child are ostracized by the community, few if any job opportunities. In extreme cases little boys have been emasculated, little girls killed outright.

Bianca: Why the hell did we invade if we allow this barbarism to continue?

Hellar: Thse responsible are arrested, either by coalition soldiers, or local sangalan police. It's not widespread, yet,

Bianca: And if their legal protection is removed, how widespread will it become? We need to come up with a contingency plan, now.


	583. Chapter 583

Chapter 583

.

On Monday May 3rd president Montgomery had an early meeting with her senior staff, Conner, Andy, and Abe. She had come up with a solution to the current crises in Sangala, but it had its own set of consequences.

.

Bianca: As you know, the congress of Sangala is getting ready to vote on removing legal protections for the children of local women and foreign fighters.

Andy: It's mostly a few ultra-nationalists doing political theatre. It won't pass, and even if it does, president Bashir will veto it.

Bianca: You're probably right. But the thing is, they said similar things in Germany, not so long ago. I've looked into the horrors these children face. It actually makes me proud that we reformed our immigration policy, helped make it easier for the children of our soldiers, and their mothers, to be given assylum here in America. Unfortunately other countries, in particular England, seems to do nothing, even making it harder for the children to ever come to these countries.

Conner: Unfortunately England has become more nationalist and less rational ever since Brexit.

Bianca: These children were born because we asked these countries to help us in Sangala, we cannot abandon them. I have a plan, executive orders telling immigration officials to give the children and mothers the benefit of the doubt if they say the child's father is american.

Abe: We'd be protecting the children of our own soldiers. And if it turns out the father was british or whatever, so be it?

Bianca: Exactly.

Conner: I like it, but there will be political fallout. A number of the children you refer to are the children of ISIS fighters. Simply put they need to get laid as much as our soldiers, they work hard killing our soldiers.

Bianca: ISIS doesn't give a damn about these children. In an effort to appeal to the ultra-nationalists, they basically said they were fine witht he children being massacred.

Andy: These executive orders are within your authority, but so could the next president ordering immigration officials to be more stringent in enforcing the law.

Bianca: It's a chance we'll have to take.

Conner: Your approval rating will go down, and some will be very loud in their opposition to this.

Bianca; I'm used to idiots yelling at me. We'll wait till tomorrow to announce it. We should brief Claire Benteen tonight, let her prepare for the questions she'll face at the confirmation hearings.


	584. Chapter 584

Chapter 584

.

After this day of confirmation hearings Claire Benteen came to the White House at the president's request. President Montgomery explained her plan to use executive orders to protect mixed-race children in Sangala.

.

Bianca: I know there will be political fallout for both of us over this.

Benteen: I never thought that getting this job would be easy. The lowest approval rating for any president is 22%. This move of yours might help you set the new record.

Bianca: I doubt it will be that low.

Benteen: I'd be willing to give you 8-1 odds on that.

Bianca: No, I can get 10-1 odds at the barbershop. But we all know that certain people will be very upset, even making threats against us.

Benteen: They'll say you're putting american lives at risk to save the bastard children of ISIS terrorists. The FBI will try and determine if any of the mothers sympathize with ISIS. If any of them end up commiting terrorist attacks, you will get the blame. Congress will ask me where I stand. I could say I don't agree with you, and imply I could reason with you, if I'm in your administration as your vice-president.

Bianca: So you think the only way to become my vice-president, is to denounce some of my actions.

Benteen: Now that I think of that, I'll give you 20-1 odds your approval rating goes below 22% before labor day.

Bianca: I'll take that bet.


	585. Chapter 585

Chapter 585

.

President Montgomery announced her new executive orders on Tuesday May 4th. By the end of the day Congress was already questioning Benteen about this in her confirmation hearings. Congressman Anderson had already gone after her for things she said while she was undercover with neo-nazies, as well as during an internal FBI investigation, so minority leader Ford questioned her about this.

.

Ford: If you had been president, would you have issued these or similar executive orders?

Benteen: No. I advised president Montgomery against this. There is however an unforseen opportunity in this. ISIS leadership does not care if the children of their own fighters are slaughtered, but some of the rank and file terrorists hate this decision. This schism can and should be exploited.

Ford: Do you believe this was the president's agenda?

Benteen: No, Bianca Montgomery is a humanitarian, perhaps too much so for the job she has. At times she needs others to make the most out of her mess. I have no delusions about allying with any part of Alqueda or ISIS, but if they're getting ready to shoot at each other, instead of shooting at americans, I don't mind egging them on.


	586. Chapter 586

Chapter 586

.

President Montgomery's executive orders, essentially granting citizenship to mixed-race children from Sangala, was not popular among the american people. The White House soon attracted protestors yelling all sorts of horrible racist sentiments. Within a few weeks her approval rating had dropped to 23%. The only two presidents who reached lower popularity were Richard Nixon and Harry Truman. Bianca reminded herself that part of their un-popularity was because Truman had de-segregated the military and was the first foreing leader to recognize the state of Israel. Nixon's un-popularity was, partly, because he started relations with China and founded the EPA. The other reasons they were un-popular included Watergate, escalating the Vietnam war, and being the sole nuclear aggressor in all of human history. It seemed that Benteen's strategy of publicly dis-agreeing with the president's decision was working. Some of the moderate conservatives speculated she could be the more aggressive voice that the president needed to hear. In truth president Montgomery already had three republicans on her cabinet, including the secretary of Defense, but this speculation gave Benteen the political cover she needed. Bianca was ofcourse used to working with those who'd criticized her, she had never stacked her cabinet with yes men. Both houses of Congress were getting ready to vote on May 28th, just before the Memorial weekend break. If all went well Claire Benteen would officially be sworn in as vice-president on May 31st.


	587. Chapter 587

Chapter 587

.

The confirmation hearings went as well as could be expected. Benteen was seen as a loyal soldier who would advise the president as best she could. The president's approval rating had gone down, but not much. Most americans had made up their mind about her, one way or another. Those who dis-liked Bianca Montgomery had gotten louder in light of her recent executive orders and constantly protested outside the White House. Fortunately this president had developed a thick skin a long time ago. During the month of May 2027 she saw her daughter Gabby graduate from Sidwell Academy. Bianca and Maggie embarassed their daughter a little at the ceremony, but no more than any other parent. Gabby made it clear she was looking forward to attending college in California and leaving in late August. On May 28th both houses of Congress voted on whether to make Claire Benteen the next vice-president of the United States. A few republicans voted to confirm her, passing herself off as more of a hawk than the president seemed o be paying off. No democrat voted against her, she seemed qualified and they felt the country houldn't go without a sitting vice-president. Thus on May 31st, Memorial day, Claire Benteen was officially sworn in a vice-president.


	588. Chapter 588

Chapter 588

.

Claire Benteen was swornin as vice-president on May 31st. She wasted no time familiarizing herself with the job. Sure enough there was soon an incident requiring the president's attention. On Thursday June 3rd secretary Hellar updated president Montgomery and vice-president Benteen on a situation in Sangala.

.

Hellar: Last night there was an explosion in the basement of a private home in Sangala.

Benteen: In a basement?

Hellar: The home belonged to an ISIS terrorist. He and his friends were preparing to blow themselves up in multiple locations, plus a few more to hit the ambulances and rescue workers who came to help survivors. At first we thought it was an accident, them going off early. All those explosions, ISIS aren't exactly sticklers for safety. But the local television stations are showing a martyrdom video one of these guys recorded before going to the house. He admits his plan to kill his ISIS brothers. Apparently he didn't like the idea of his own people saying his children should be exterminated, or his enemies showing more compassion than the leaders he idolized.

Benteen: It seems your plan of exploiting these schisms is paying off.

Bianca: Actually my thought of was to protect these children. Using it to get terrorists to kill other terrorists, that was the two of you.

Hellar: Still, it's not bad propoganda. Reagan was an anti-communist hardliner. But when the soviets had more problems producing grain than usual, he helped sell them grain at lower prices. It helped convince the world that communist governments couldn't feed their own people.

Bianca: And hopefully this will convicne anyone on the fence that America is the better choice to ally with.


	589. Chapter 589

Chapter 589

.

Over the month of June 2027 things went fairly well for the Montgomery administration. She even got to spend some time with Gabby before she was scheduled to go away to college in August. Her approval rating climbed to over 30% again. She had won a victory in getting Benteen confirmed as vice-president, and after the basement bombing in Sangala people believed her plan of giving assylum to sangalan children was part of some master plan to defeat ISIS. There were ofcourse some who still oppossed this, and they made their opinions heard. Some were flocking to Walker, who was promising to ban all muslims from coming to America. Bianca believed he would lose the republican primaries and even if he won he would lose the general election to La Fleur. Congress once again tried to pass the Pieszecki bill, legalizing euthansia for terminally ill patients who were in great pain, and requested it. Once again the bill passed in the House, it was a tie vote in the Senate. This time Benteen was the tie-breaker, she voted yes. Bianca wondered if it had been worth it to Syed Ali, he resigned rather than support a bill that ended up passing anyway. Hopefully he was enjoying retirement, with a clear conscience.


	590. Chapter 590

Chapter 590

.

Bianca Montgomery had grown up around fashion models, Hollywood actors, and she'd spent the last six and a half years among politicians. She'd learned to tell the difference between those who legitimately got along, and those who, for various reasons, needed to put on a show for the cameras. Thus, on July 4th, when members of the president's family came to the White House for the celebration, she watched Kendall and Greenlee. They seemed to really get along today. If they were only pretending, to try and get their respective husbands released from prison, they were doing a good job pretending. This was a good day, most of her family was here, one of the last celebrations Gabby would get to enjoy here before leaving for college, and she got to witness new citizens offically become naturalized. Bianca knew she only had 18 months left in office. She was both looking forward to retirement, and dreading not being able to enjoy the good days like this. Most likely the new administration would let her come back for these things, unless Walker became president. Ofcourse it was not long after that good day another domestic crises emerged. A number of female prisoners in a for-profit prison were protesting their conditions with a hunger strike. This put the president in a bad situation. On the one hand, she couldn't give convicted felons whatever they wanted or any others could threaten this to get whatever they wanted, however unreasonable. On the other hand, what conditions exactly would lead these individuals to risk their own lives, even sacrifice their lives, to improve things for their fellow inmates. Bianca would have to figure out what exactly was going on, very soon.


	591. Chapter 591

Chapter 591

.

President Montgomery was quickly briefed on the situation. A number of inmates, led by Dagny Schilling, at a private prison in Arizona were threatening a hunger strike to force the government to initiate certain reforms. The main demands were an end to the abuse to inmates by guards and other staff, as well as a complete end to juvenile for-profit prisons. The president ordered an invstigation into the alleged abuses. After the meeting vice-president Benteen advised the president on the matter.

.

Benteen: You should not give in to any of their demands.

Bianca: I plan to enforce the law. If these prisoners are claiming abuse I have to investigate.

Benteen: And if another group of criminals alleges abuse, what then?

Bianca: We investigate, and if the allegations are true we prosecute accordingly.

Benteen: I don't think you should throw away whatever political clout you still have for these people. These are murderers and criminals who are choosing death, a choice they never gave their victims.

Bianca: And if we let abuse happen, that makes us worse than them. I'm not sure we can stop these women from starving themselves to death, but we will enforce the law.


	592. Chapter 592

Chapter 592

.

President Montgomery looked over the demands of the hunger-strikers. Much of it was simply the enforcement of basic laws prohibiting abuse. The problems with private prisons were that they weren't as accountable as state-run prisons. The guards weren't as well-trained, they over-reacted and hurt prisoners more. Or they took bribes from prisoners for certain favors, including smuggling in weapons and even helping in escape attempts. Unfortunately the system often looked the other way. They claimed that private prisons were more affordable for tax-payers. The demand of the strikers to end juvenile for-profit prisons seemed humanitarian, many of the prisoners had children in these facilities. This posed a problem for the president. It was one thing to enforce existing law, that was her job. But to give in to demands and end a part of juvenile detention, that could be seen as encouraging chaos. Some in the media saw these women as mothers, even heroic, risking their own lives to help other inmates, including their own children. Others shared Benteen's sentiments and didn't really give a damn about these convicted criminals. Bianca was a bit surpised that her new vice-president was such a hardliner, but she needed to hear multiple sides. The strike was organized, Dagny Schilling started first, then another volunteer began her strike two weeks later, a third began two weeks after that. The point was that even if some of them died, the strike would continue to gain momentum and media attention. By August, with the investigation nearly complete, two more complications emerged. One was that men in a for-profit prison in Wyoming began a hunger strike in coordination with their "sisters." Another was that Dagny Schilling was able to hire a lawyer, former attorney general Jackson Montgomery.


	593. Chapter 593

Chapter 593

.

Conner, the president's chief-of-staff, remembered, a few years ago, having to do a colonoscopy. A week of not being able to eat what he really wanted, followed by a day where he couln't eat anything but jello and water, plus the painful preperation. Having done all of that, Conner still didn't understand how these inmates could go this long without eating anything. He could only assume that, muck like Mahatma Ghandi or Bobby Sands, these women truley believed in their cause. They might have made mistakes, the leader Dagny Schilling had helped a drug-dealer launder money, but they were also willing to die for their fellow inmates and their children. The Justice Department was getting ready to indict the warden and several guards for their abuse and corruption. It wasn't just the inmates making accusations anymore, some of the guards decided to do the right thing and testify about what they'd seen. Unfortunately the demand of completely ending private juvenile prisons, that could take awhile. And to do it the Justice Department would have to prove their was widespread corruption and/or abuse. Even if they were motivated to act quickly, they couldn't do it within the next two months. It seemed very likely that some of these hunger-strikers were going to die.


	594. Chapter 594

Chapter 594

.

The day had finally come. Gabby had been looking forward to going away to college for a year now, ever since her mothers had forced Gwen to stop seeing her and leave her job. Today Gabby would finally leave the White House and be free. She was admittedly still nervous, and she wasn't as angry with Bianca and Maggie as she'd once been. Nevertheless she felt this was something she had to do. To be free to make her own decisions, and her own mistakes. Gabby had picked her courses, been assigned a dorm room, the rest she could figure out as she went. Admittedly Gabby would be the only student here with her own bodyguard, but she wouldn't feel like a prisoner at the White House. Bill Clinton had been right when he caled that building the crown jewel of the penal system. Gabby kissed her family goodbye, no cameras around she even kissed her mothers goodbye. Then she, and her bodyguard, went to the airport to take off into a journey whose conclusion was uncertain.


	595. Chapter 595

Chapter 595

.

Bianca already missed Gabby. As angry and moody as she could be at times, Gabby was still her daughter. Ofcourse she had to get back to work. By the end of August the justice department officially indicted the Arizona warden and a number of corrupt guards. Her chief-of-staff Conner contacted Jackson, the attorney for the hunger strikers. Sadly, the news was not all good.

.

Conner: The women are grateful that the abuse has been stopped, and that the corrupt officials are in prison where they belong.

Bianca: Hopefully they'll be convicted, although we'd have to isolate them from the general population.

Conner: Agreed. At any rate they will never work in the penal system again.

Bianca: That's a relief. And the inmates, they're being transferred to state prisons correct?

Conner: Yes, and they refuse to give up their hunger strike, not until juvenile for-profit prisons are completely abolished.

Bianca: They know that'll take years right?

Conner: Yes. And from the look of things the original leader of the strike, Dagny Schilling, is already too far gone. Even if she began eating immediately, she wouldn't recover. Your uncle has advised them to compromise, to save their own lives, but they refuse. It might be partly out of guilt. As you know a number of these inmates have children in juvenile detention centers, perhaps they feel responsible, having not been great role models. This seems like the only way they know to protect their children.

Bianca: What can we do exactly? We're investigating claims of abuse at juvenile facilities, enforcing the law as best we can.

Conner: We can look into which inmates have children at the juvenile facilities, perhaps commute a few sentances. That could motivate a few to give up their hunger strike. But honestly madam president, I don't think we can do this without some of the prisoners dying.


	596. Chapter 596

Chapter 596

.

On Sunday September 5th a new poll came out regarding the president's approval rating. It was the day before labor day, and it hadn't yet dipped below 20%, so it seemed Bianca would win her bet with Benteen. But it was now at 21%. It was the lowest approval rating ever recorded. She started with the highest ever, but with more than a year left in office it was now the lowest ever. The hunger strike may have been the last catalyst. Conservatives didn't like her prosecuting a warden and guards, or considering commuting the sentances of the children of the strikers. Liberals saw Dagny Schilling as a hero, at the very least she was an extreme reaction to the abuses of the prison industrial complex. And Bianca Montgomery had six years before this to reform this system and had failed. She commuted the sentances of six juvenile defendants, including Schilling's 17 year old daughter. It seemed she had fired a warning shot into her ceiling to scare off her ex-boyfriend who was trying to hurt her. She got an extreme sentance, the president suspected if she had been white instead of black she wouldn't have even been charged. At any rate she was released in time to say goodbye to her mother. Dagny Schilling died on September 9th 2027.


	597. Chapter 597

Chapter 597

.

Gabby had been on campus for almost two weeks when classes started. A lot of the other students seemed to have strong political opinions. The hunger strike in Arizona for one thing. Some who blamed the president for letting Dagny and the others die. Others were angry at her for not just letting them all starve to death, they were all criminals anyway. Fortunately, not a lot of these students knew Gabby was the president's daughter. Or maybe they knew and didn't care. Gabby enjoyed her classes. She got to choose her courses, so she chose subjects she liked such as "World history up to 1500" or "Introduction to sociology." Eventually she'd have to choose more boring subjects like "Concepts of mathmatics" and "Introduction to physics." But for now Gabby could just enjoy these classes. And she made friends. One in particular, a senior girl named Brenna. Brenna dyed her hair punk-green and had a good sense of humor. Ofcourse Brenna was heterosexual, and Gabby generally had bad taste in women anyway. Still, despite this unrequited crush, Gabby, was beginning to enjoy school for the first time in a long time.


	598. Chapter 598

Chapter 598

.

In September 2027 one company was already selling calendars for 2028. What made this a bit unusual was that this calendar included the first 20 days of 2029, it was basically a countdown until Bianca Montgomery left office. It wasn't suprising that a lot of people were looking forward to this, her approval rating was just barely above 20%. The democratic primary candidates were playing a careful game of criticizing her on some areas, and defending her in others. La Fleur seemed to have a lock on the nomination. The republicans were much more willing to condemn the president, whatever she did. Right now Walker was the front-runner, the hope was that general Bowen could pull off a comeback. Bowen seemed to feel he was fighting for the very soul of his party, he did not want the GOP known as the party of homophobes and islamaphobes like "reverand" Walker. If the next election was Bowen against La Fleur, at least a rational intelligent individual would be the next president. There wer ethose who felt that vice-president Benteen should run for president. She didn't officially belong to either party and had a good public service record. Benteen was seen as both a loving mother and a hardliner in politics. But then, in late September, a scandal came out that could potentially end Claire Benteen's chances of ever becoming president.


	599. Chapter 599

Chapter 599

.

The FBI sent president Montgomery the report. Conner reviewed it, and gave his president a review of what it said.

.

Conner: As you know, Claire Benteen was a teacher in the FBI.

Bianca: Yes, she helped train other agents for undercover work.

Conner: It was during this time that she became pregnant with her child, and she has never revealed who Brian's father is.

Bianca: I figured she might have broke protocol by having a relationship with another agent.

Conner: According to this report, three of her former students are claiming she coerced them into sexual relations by threatening their grades. And she later coerced their silence by threatening to out them while they were undercover, which would have gotten them killed.

Bianca: My god, how did we not learn any of this before-hand?

Conner: If this is true, she did a very good job covering her tracks. Her undercover work taught her how to lie convincingly, even to those who should have known better.

Bianca: I know how difficult it can be for a rape survivor to come forward, especially when threatened with violence. This might seem stupid, but why are these individuals coming forward now?

Conner: Two of them came forward during the confirmation hearings, but she may have used her influence at the Bureau to cover it up. The third one just came forward, perhaps his conscience forced him to come. The acting director claims he was only made aware of the other two after the third man reported what she did to him.

Bianca: Do you think th accusations are true?

Conner: The FBI is still investigating. I could be wrong, but yes, I believe the accusations are true.

Bianca: I need to speak with Benteen by the end of the day.


	600. Chapter 600

Chapter 600

.

Vice-president Benteen came to the White House to speak with president Montgomery.

.

Benteen: You asked to see me madam president?

Bianca: Yes, thank you for coming. You should know there are accusations being made against you.

Benteen: What kind of accusations?

Bianca: That when you were a teacher at the FBI, you coerced a number of students into sexual acts.

Benteen: It's not true.

Bianca: Can you think of any reason why they'd make these accusations?

Benteen: I was part of an internal investigation, helped arrest fellow agents for taking bribes from defense cotractors. That didn't make me particularly popular in the Bureau.

Bianca: Makes sense, but why would they wait until you were vice-president? Why not come public during the confirmation hearings?

Benteen: Perhaps it didn't occur to them. Who exactly is making these accusations?

Bianca: The investigation is still ongoing, I can't reveal their names. If the investigation produces evidence, you'll have the chance to confront your accusers in a court of law.

Benteen: I have the right to know who is saying these horrible things about me. And I doubt you want these accusations against your vice-president known to the public.

Bianca: I've learned to shrug off phony accusations. My advice is to quietly talk to a lawyer, either for a slander lawsuit, or for possible criminal defense.


	601. Chapter 601

Chapter 601

.

Henderson was in charge of the office of the Independant Prosecutor's Office. In his investigation into the president's family he had found no evidence of mis-conduct on the part of President Montgomery. She seemed honest. Nevertheless, he was suprised when her chief-of-staff, Conner Mcnamara, came to see him one day in late September.

.

Henderson: I don't wish to seem rude, but why are you here?

Conner: The FBI is investigating vice-president Benteen. Give her past with that institution, she might be able to use her influence to stifle the investigation. The president feels you and your department might be more impartial. Here is the evidence we have thus far.

Henderson: The president is aware I have to follow the evidence, wherever it leads?

Conner: Yes, and we will cooperate fully with any investigation.

Henderson: I appreciate the president's sense of honor. Unfortunately, this could be the end of her administration.


	602. Chapter 602

Chapter 602

.

After giving Henderson all they knew Conner returned to the White House to meet with the president.

.

Bianca: This is going to end badly, isn't it?

Conner: Probably. But we promised the people, and ourselves, that we'd do this with honor, with honesty, whatever the cost to ourselves. Ofcourse it's possible the investigation will go nowhere, that Benteen is innocent.

Bianca: Maybe, but she seemed pretty determined to know who was making the accusations.

Conner: In my experience someone with her law enforcement background wouldn't have wanted that if she were innocent. She would have just let the investigation run it's course.

Bianca: And I made her vice-president of the United States.

Conner: I'll be honest. As it is the candidates are distancing themselves from you, even La Fleur and Bowen will denounce you over this. Congress will be hesitant, or worse, in helping with any of the legislation we wanted to get passed in your final year. Mostly they'll just want to run out the clock until the next administration comes in.

Bianca: You're probably right Conner, but I'm not giving up on these things.

Conner: Good. We have less than 16 months here, let's do what we can.


	603. Chapter 603

Chapter 603

.

Over the month of October 2027 Bianca waited patiently for Henderson to find enough evidence against Benteen. In the meentime the vice-president still attended all cabinet meetings, all national security briefings. People could tell there was some tension between the president and vice-president, they assumed it was over political differences, and the president not taking her VP's advice very much. There was still important work to be done. During this month president Montgomery signed a bill officially designating cheerleading as a sport. This would mean it was more regulated, requiring better equipment for safety reasons. During this time Northern Ireland said it was considering a referendum on whether to officially leave the United Kingdon. The Montgomery administration offered to act as a mediator in potential negotiations. Bianca's main concern here was to avoid a return to the centuries of conflict that had plagued Ireland. Conner agreed with that assesment, regardless of whether that meant Northern Ireland remained with England, joined the Republic of Ireland, or became it's own state. Privately, he would have preferred the last remenant of the british empire gone. October seemed a relatively uneventful month, at least by the standards of the White House. But by the end of the month, the president was given a report of a potential disaster that could mean the deaths of hundreds of innocent people.


	604. Chapter 604

Chapter 604

.

Bianca remembered, many years ago, taking Miranda and Gabby trick or treating. At one house the people snuck in some little booklets into each of their bags, along with candy. These booklets denounced halloween, essentially saying it was a satanic holiday for human sacrifice. Bianca realized there were some opposed to halloween, but most limited themselves to these booklets, or occassionally protesting. On Monday October 25th 2027 it became abundantely clear that there were those willing to take more extreme measures. On this day president Montgomery was briefed by the FBI about a new development. There was an insane preacher, known only as "Reverand Jacob" claiming that the celebration of halloween corrupted young children, led them towards satanism. Reverand Jacob was saying it was better to murder children, if they died innocent they would go to Heaven. The FBI feared that his followers would commit these murders within the next week, before halloween. Law-enforcement was using every asset to stop these lunatics, but the president feared this would end in tragedy.


	605. Chapter 605

Chapter 605

.

After the briefing president Montgomery addressed the nation directly. She said that school officials should be on alert. She also made clear that any potential information should be given to proper authorities, individuals should not take matters into their own hands. Bianca was worried about followers of reverand Jacob murdering children just before halloween. She was also worried about frightened individuals with guns panicking and shooting innocents. Over the next two days three suspected followers were arrested by undercover ATF agents trying to buy illegal assault weapons. During their interrogations these three hadn't revealed any big plans, but it seemed unlikely that law enforcement had gotten all the ones planning illegal actions. October 29th was the last normal school day before halloween. Given this lunatic's paranoia about this day it seemed possible that he and/or his followers would use that day to make a big stand, not caring how many innocents would die. On the night of October 28th a White House butler, James, who'd been working here for almost thirty years, asked the president a question. Bianca had never seen James ask her a personal question, and she would be suprised if he'd asked any of her predecessors personal questions.

.

James: My daughter is worried, in light of this cult leader. She's wondering if she should keep my grandchildren home from school tomorrow.

Bianca: That is her decision to make. We're doing everything we can to stop them, but I am keeping little Frankie home from school tomorrow. I couldn't blame any parent from keeping their children safe.

James: Thank you madam president.


	606. Chapter 606

Chapter 606

.

On Friday October 29th president Montgomery was a bit on edge. Her son Franklin was happy to be staying home from school, at seven he didn't really understand what was going on, or why his mother Bianca couldn't spend the day playing with him. Bianca tried to go about the usual business. Cuba was pressing for the release of one of their spys who'd been arrested in Florida for infiltrating right-wing anti-Castro groups. Congressional democrats were working with the White House on a bill to help make college more affordable to the average family. These were important things, but the whole time the president was worried that followers of the insane cult leader known as "Reverand Jacob" would engage in school shootings, murdering innocent children. Bianca got constant updates from the FBI, two more of Jacob's followers were arrested. She hoped this would be the end of it, but sadly it was now. At 11:34am D.C. time the president was officially informed that there had been multiple school shootings. The number of dead was still being counted, but was already looking to be high.


	607. Chapter 607

Chapter 607

.

The news was grim. Six seperate school shootings, two teachers murdered their own grade school student. The number of dead so far was 54 children, some as young as five years old. A few were wounded, still in critical condition, but most of those shot were dead. President Montgomery addressed the nation, said that the thoughts and prayers of the american people were with the families of these children. She also made it clear that reverand Jacob and his followers were now public enemy number one. The american people were encouraged to report anything suspicious to lawful authorities, not to take matters into their own hands. Sadly, over the next few days, there were acts of vigilantism. Frightened individuals, suddenly suspicious of neighbors, shooting people in the street. Things calmed down a little the first few days of November. But Jacob was still out there, protected by his lunatic followers. Pathetic individuals who couldn't handle the pain of their own lives, and so ended the pain of others. Arrogant enough to believe they knew what was best for everyone. Bianca had no doubt that as long as they were out there, more innocents would die.


	608. Chapter 608

Chapter 608

.

On November 4th Conner and Abe were watching news coverage of the recent races for governor. The governor-elect of Mississippi was holding a press conference. Although he was a democrat he'd been fairly critical of the president. Now, in the wake of last week's tragic school shootings, he vowed to use every means of law-enforcement to prevent similar tragedies from occurring in Mississippi. But he also reassured gun owners that he had no plans to infringe on their second amendment rights, that he would fight against any gun-control measures. This made Abe angry. In the heat of passion he threw a baseball at the tv, destroying it. Conner remained calm.

.

Conner: You do realize he's not actually inside the television right?

Abe: I'll pay for it out of my paycheck.

Conner: Damn right you will. You should calm down.

Abe: I'm sorry but, that's his priority right now? Ensuring that people can still buy guns? Halloween was cancelled in a number of towns because parents were afraid to take their children out trick or treating, but we should all be armed to the teeth. As long as that lunatic preacher is loose frightened individuals are going to buy guns, panic, and start shooting each other. Sometimes I wonder if we've done any good here.

Conner: We have. We stopped 5 of these lunatics from buying assault weapons. How much worse would it have been if even one of them had made their way into an elementary school with an AK-47.

Abe: So instead of 81 dead children we limited it to 54.

Conner: You think that's nothing.

Abe: It's definitely something, especially to the parents of the other 27 children. But we need to do more. But we can't get any real gun-control passed, not in 14 months. The republicans know they only need to run out the clock for the next year. Even La Fleur says he has no problem with law abiding citizens owning guns for personal protection, Bowen said similar things. Those law abiding citizens, with no police or military training, are the ones who will panic and shoot at a stranger or family member. And the other candidates I don't want to think about.

Conner: We're not going to get everything done that we wanted. We just have to have faith that the american people have enough sense to elect a rational individual in 2028.

Abe: Maybe we can help with that, give them someone willing to do what's right.

Conner: Where are you going?

Abe: Detroit.


	609. Chapter 609

Chapter 609

.

The school shootings hit a lot of people hard, including Sarah. Her experience at the White House had taught her that Congress might occasionally talk about real gun control, but nothing would come of it. If it didn't happen now, after five year olds were murdered, it would never happen. The lunatic fringe was claiming it was all a hoax, some left-wing conspiracy to take away people's guns. They might be idiots, but it seemed like they'd get their way. After the mid-term elections Sarah wondered what she should do with her life. Congressman Kyle Singer didn't seem interested in a relationship with her, she had several professional offers. One was from a filmmaker, mr Russell. Russell wasn't that talented, but he made money. Most of his films just involved ridiculous plots as a pretext for women shooting guns and lesbian sex scenes. They were mostly trash films, they certainly had a market in horny males. Now, Russell wanted to hire Sarah, help bill these movies as an expression of free speech. Maybe pick a fight with reverand Walker, he denouces Russell, both sides get publicity and make money. This wasn't a fight Sarah wanted to be a part of. Russell and Walker both had first amendment rights, none was trying to take that away from them. This would just be a cheap publicity stunt, by two people Sarah didn't particularly like. Russell called her back, asked for her answer. Sarah had never worked for Russell, nevertheless he understood her answer. It was two simple words "I quit."


	610. Chapter 610

Chapter 610

.

Syed Ali was enjoying retirement, a little. It felt good to just relax, not have any responsibilities. But it was also boring, even with his beloved Nadia. They were considering possibly becoming professors at a medical school, teaching others how to save lives. One evening, in early November, an old friend came to see him. It was Abe, since resigning they hadn't had a chance to talk much.

.

Syed: What brings you here my friend?

Abe: I've been thinking, you need to run for president.

Syed: I'm fairly certain the american people don't want me as their president.

Abe: Not yet, but we have a year, and a few days, to convince them.

Syed: I survived two assasination attempts, why would I put myself through all of that again?

Abe: Because we need you. Otherwise all of the work you and president Montgomery did could be gone. La Fleur will undo all of the anti-abortion legislation you did, yet he's better than Bowen. There's an investigation ongoing into Benteen. I can't go into detail but, if it's true, she is unfit to be president. And Walker, he wants to ban all muslims from coming to America. Right now the republicans, and more than a few democrats, are just trying to run out the clock. We need someone who will continue our work after we leave office.

.

As Abe and Syed discussed this there was a knock on the door. Nadia let in this individual. Abe recognized this woman's voice as she asked where Syed was and came in, begging the former vice-president to run for president. It was Sarah, she and Abe saw each other for the first time in awhile. They hadn't planned on this, but they came to Detroit for the same reason. Great minds think alike.


	611. Chapter 611

Chapter 611

.

While Syed Ali contemplated the idea of running for president Gabby went to a car show with her friend Brenna. Gabby didn't neccessarily understand the appeal, but Brenna seemed to like classic cars and Gabby enjoyed spending time with Brenna. The main item on display was a part of an engine that the owner claimed belonged to the "Mussolini Packard." Even if they just remained friends, it could be a fun afternoon for Gabby.

.

Gabby: So remnd me again why they named a car after Mussolini.

Brenna: It wasn't named after him, it was a car he owned. At the height of fascism Mussolini bought a Packard luxury car and had it shipped to Italy. The car was largely believed to have been destroyed in the allied bombing raids during the war. Ever since then classic car collectors have looked for it, a lot of dishonest sellers claim they have it.

Gabby: And why is this seller more honest?

Brenna: I hate to say it, but there's noway that Packard survived intact. But, according to the story, when the war went badly some of Mussolini's servants dismantled the Packard, divided up the parts, each one selling the pieces, one by one, and selling them to the occupying american soldiers as souveneors. And one of these soldiers passed his piece along to his grandson, that would be the guy selling this piece.

Gabby: You trust him?

Brenna: I don't know. Either way, I'll pay the five bucks to see it, knowing I might have seen part of the most fabled car in history.

Gabby: I guess it is kind of cool, I'll pay the five bucks too.


	612. Chapter 612

Chapter 612

.

Syed Ali was contemplating Abe and Sarah's respective offers. They both wanted him to run for president, maybe there were others who wanted this as well. He wasn't sure if those who strongly opposed him were the majority, or just the loudest. It did seem likely that if La Fleur or Bowen became the next president, they would significantly differ from president Montgomery. And he did fear what would happen if someone like Walker became president. Then again, Bianca Montgomery had an approval rating just barely above 20%, it seemed unlikely that the people would elect her former VP to replace her. Syed talked this over with Nadia, they came up with a plan. He would announce his candidacy, stay in the race at least until the New Hampshire primary. If he lost significantly to La Fleur or the others, he would drop out. If on the other hand Syed Ali won, or it was close enough, he would stay in the race for awhile longer. ut, aside from his wife, he needed two people by his side for this tough race. He only hoped they could work together after everything.


	613. Chapter 613

Chapter 613

.

It was now three days before thanksgiving. The White House was preparing the usual festivities, the president and first lady were looking forward to having their children all back for the holiday. They were all a bit suprised when former vice-president Syed Ali paid an un-expected visit. He came to see Abe.

.

Abe: Mr vice-president, have you considered what me and Sarah said?

Syed: I have. Perhaps I was a bit hasty in resigning. La Fleur is pro-choice, Bowen is more aggressive in foreign policy. Am I arrogant to think I would be a better president than any of the contenders?

Abe: A little, but you need to be a little arrogant to do that job.

Syed: Okay, I'll do it, if you and Sarah agree to run the campaign.

Abe: I'm not sure I should leave this job.

Syed: So I should commit myself to this, and you shouldn't If we actually win I'll need people in my administration who know how this job really works, what do you say?

Abe: I'll try and let the president down gently.


	614. Chapter 614

Chapter 614

.

After his offer from Syed Ali Abe spoke to the president in private.

.

Bianca: I heard about the offer, are you going to take it?

Abe: I don't know. I don't want to abandon this job, and Sarah's the one who can really help him get elected.

Bianca: Maybe, but he'll need people like you to help him run the country. You'll be taking a chance but let me ask you one question. Do you think he's the best choice to be president after I leave office?

Abe: Yes I do.

Bianca: There's your answer. We'll miss you, but we'll be fine. Go get Syed Ali elected president.


	615. Chapter 615

Chapter 615

.

On the night of Wednesday November 24th Gabby returned home. She seemed happier than Bianca and Maggie could remember her. As much as they missed their little girl, maybe Gabby needed to go away from home for awhile. She and Bianca talked in private.

.

Gabby: I heard a rumor that you're goingto be issuing some pardons during the christmas season.

Bianca: Yes I am.

Gabby: Anyone in particular?

Bianca: Lyle and Erik Menendez. To a certain degree they were victims of their sexually abusive father. Even for murder, thirty years is long enough for them. Also three cuban spies arrested in Florida. They helped prevent a terrorist group from blowing up a plane, saved american and cuban lives. The cuban government agreed to release political dissidents in exchange for getting these spies back.

Gabby: Anyone else?

Bianca: If you're asking about your father, no I'm not pardoning him yet. I might commute his sentance next year. That way he'll know I'll be leaving office, can't pardon him again, and my successor likely won't pardon any future crimes of his.

Gabby: Thank you. I know I've ben kind of a brat on that front, but I appreciate you aying he'll be released, fairly soon.


	616. Chapter 616

Chapter 616

.

On Sunday November 28th former vice-president Syed Ali was preparing to officially announce his candidacy for president. In less than one hour the reporters would be here, Sarah was helping him prepare.

.

Syed: Is this reference to the "Beverly Hillbillies" really neccessary?

Sarah: It shows you have a sense of humor, not to mention highlights your progressive stance on immigration.

Syed: I supposse I need you to remind me of these things.

Sarah: When they ask what your administration would do about euthanasia, what are you going to say?

Syed: That the law has already been passed, I would have to enforce the law. I would issue executive orders asking that doctors try and talk patients out of suicide.

Sarah: And questions about your resignation?

Syed: I'll release my health records, showing I'm healthy enough to be president. But I will acknowledge that I don't agree with the president on certain things, and I shouldn't be representing her administration. I will however always be respectful of president Bianca Montgomery.

Sarah: Nervous?

Syed: Yes, but I'm up to the task, and I believe I would do a good job as president.


	617. Chapter 617

Chapter 617

.

Over the month of December the president monitored a number of things. Syed Ali's candidacy was off to a good start, although the islamaphobes came out in full force against him. La Fleur didn't publicly seek their support, but he seemed relatively okay with them attacking his opponent. During this month Miranda completed her final exams. She would officially get her diploma in January, take another exam to be qualified as a teacher. Bianca also monitored the vote in Northern Ireland. They officially voted to leave the United Kingdom. This was a bit suprising, Ulster had always been more loyalist during the centuries of conflict. But England had been more nationalist and less rational ever since the Brexit mess. With this vote the once mighty british empire was no more. America's interest in the vote had largely been to ensure the vote was peaceful, it had been. Some irish americans like Conner, whose ancestors had been driven out of Ireland by the occupation, were privately happy about this. As christmas approached Bianca knew that, this time next year, her successor would already be elected. Soon she could look forward to retirement.


	618. Chapter 618

Chapter 618

.

Gabby was well aware that she had a crush on her friend Brenna, she was just as aware that Brenna was straight, the two of them would never be more than friends. Still, maybe that was for the best, Gabby's past relationships had never ended well, Carrie tried to videotape the two of them having sex, and in hindsight even Gabby had to admit that ms Arlington was a sexual predator who took advantage of her. But Brenna, at least the two of them could remain friends. Gabby was excited when Brenna agreed to come to D.C. for a few days during winter break. Brenna seemed nervous about meeting the president, but Bianca was most likely used to that. When the two ladies arrived at the White House there was even more security than normal, probably because of that lunatic preacher who was still on the loose. Secret Service let them inside, one agent said "Lucky Charm heading towards residence." "Lucky Charm" was apparently Gabby's new Secret Service code name. Bianca insisted on meeting her daughter's new friend, likely because of her past bad choices on girlfriends. Brenna still seemed nervous while shaking the president's hand, but Bianca tried to put her at ease. After dinner Gabby and Brenna went to look at Gabby's horse Spirit. She joked that Spirit was the only thing about the White House that she actually missed. As they were talking they heard something in the distance, it sounded like it might be gunshots. They didn't know who it was, or where the shots were coming from. Brenna acted on instinct, grabbed Gabby's arm, and ran into the White House. Secret Service quickly opened the doors and escorted her inside. Then Brenna did something that Gabby did not expect. She leaned into her collar and said "Lucky Charm secure." Gabby knew immediately, was suprised she didn't see it before. Given her experience as the president's daughter she should have seen throught this charade. Brenna was an undercover Secret Service agent.


	619. Chapter 619

Chapter 619

.

Bianca reviewed the report of the shooting. It seemed to have been the work of one demented individual who wanted "Suicide by cop." Essentially he wanted the first officers on the scene to kill him. After the lockdown was officially lifted Bianca spoke with her daughter Gabby. Gabby was not thrilled that her mother put a Secret Service agent on her without her knowledge.

.

Gabby: I want her gone.

Bianca: Fine. I'll have her transferred to the White House. That's where most agets want to be anyway.

Gabby: I'd still have to see her everytime I come home. I want Brenna fired.

Bianca: That's not fair to her. Brenna did her job, protected you. She might not have been able to keep her cover intact but that was due to circumstances beyond her control.

Gabby: How could you not tell me that the girl I had a crush on was one of yours?

Bianca: First of all, do you know how many death threats this family gets. At least six per day. Neo-nazies, ISIS, those who strongly disagree with any one of my policies. And let's not overlook the lone psycho who just wants to shoot at the White House. I'm not going to apologize for keeping you safe. At any rate her report says she made it clear to you that she had no interest in a romantic relationship.

Gabby: Every relationship or crush I've ever had has been ruined because of your job. Gwen, Carrie, the first girl I ever kissed at 13 it wound up on youtube.

Bianca: I am sorry about what Carrie, or that pervert at the party did to you. But as for that teacher, my being president was what saved her life. If I had been a private citizen, and found out a teacher was sexually abusing my child, I would have shot her myself.

Gabby: I'm going back to school tomorrow. I'd rather be alone than spend christmas with this lousy family.


	620. Chapter 620

Chapter 620

.

The White House christmas was a bit lonely without Gabby. Hopefully she would forgive her mother soon and want to come back in the summer. In the meantime Bianca had to monitor certain things. There was still the hope that they could get some real gun-control laws passed in her final year. They also had to monitor the FBI's attempts to find reverand Jacob and whatever fanatical followers might be hiding him. When the new year began the office of the independant prosecutor was still investigating vice-president Benteen. Bianca knew she had to stay out of that, so she really had no idea how the investigation was going. All they knew for certain was that no arrest warrant had been issued, yet. January 4th was the New Hampshire primary, January 2nd and 3rd were the final primary debates before then. Janaury 2d was the democratic debate with six candidates, including La Fleur and Ali. Some criticized the former vice-president for resigning. La Fleur gave Ali a "defense." He said that Syed Ali felt he couldn't both campaign for president and perform as vice-president. La Fleur had resigned as secretary of housing and urban development for the same reason, except that La Fleur had prepared his deputy to eventually take over for two years, Ali resigned rather quickly, forcing the president to choose a new VP who hadn't really been vetted. Seeing this, Bianca knew it was unlikely that Syed Ali would get the democratic nomination for president.


	621. Chapter 621

Chapter 621

.

Bianca watched the news coverage of the New Hampshire primary. Former governor and HUD secretary La Fleur easily won on the democrat's side. Despite his pro-choice and pro-gun views La Fleur had done a good job. For the most part he would be an okay president. On the republican side the vote was much closer. It wasn't until Wednesday afternoon that a winner was declared, reveran Walker. This worried Bianca. Walker claimed that same-sex marriage meant that "the guns of Hell are aimed at the american family" and claimed that America's mission from God was to destroy islam. Anyone who supported the two-state solution was anti-semetic, Walker seemed to prefer the conflict kept on going, regardless of how many on either side died, because God apparently didn't want to divide up the "holy land." Bianca greatly feared what would happen if someone like that were to become president.


	622. Chapter 622

Chapter 622

.

On Friday January 7th president Montgomery had her usual cabinet meeting. After this secretary Hellar had a private meeting with the president.

.

Hellar: I take it you've heard about Walker winning in New Hampshire.

Bianca: Yes, and it frightens me.

Hellar: It frightens me too. Particularly his comments about how he "loves war." Spoken like someone who's never actually been to war.

Bianca: And then there's his claim that the Iran nuclear deal somehow puts Israel in danger when any sane person can see that the opposite is true.

Hellar: I'd like to resign my position as secretary of defense and help general Bowen campaign. Would you accept my resignation.

Bianca: Officially I can't get involve in primary politics, especially in your party. If you choose to retire from public service, we would miss you. But after all the service you've given this country, you've earned retirement. Yes, I would accept your resignation as secretary of defense.


	623. Chapter 623

Chapter 623

.

Secretary Hellar's resignation went as smoothly as could be expected. Deputy secretary Raines became acting secretary, pending confirmation by Congress. Despite rumors of collusion with the White House general Bowen, with help from Hellar, easily won the South Carolina primary. La Fleur won the democratic primary, leading to speculation that Syed Ali should drop out of the race. But Ali decided to pt his remaining resources into Illinois, one last gamble at the nomination. He ended up winning the Illinois primary on Febuary 1st. This victory helped with campaign contributions, he would likely stay in at least until "Super Tuesday" March 21st. Bowen won more republican primaries, as did Walker, many feared Walker's candidacy. Those who protested at Walker's rallies were often met with violence, and Walker seemed to have little interest in their safety. During this month of January Miranda officially got her college diploma, was preparing to take her certification exam. The exam was scheduled for Monday Febuary 7th, one day before Bianca's final state of the union address. It was also during this month that Gabby' secret protector Brenna began at the White House. She had to change her hair back to it's normal color, green hair helped her blend in California but had to be black when she worked at the White House. Bianca looked back at her first seven years, and what she wanted to accomplish in her final year. It was a bit overwhelming.


	624. Chapter 624

Chapter 624

.

As she prepared for her final state of the union address Bianca looked back at her administration's past accomplishments, and what she still wanted to accomplish in her final year. They'd played a part in ending the israeli-palestinian conflict, Kurdistan and Checynya were independant sovereign nations, America now had universal healthcare. But there was still far too much crime, and yet Congress still refused to pass real gun-control. And that lunatic preacher still hadn't been found, not for lack of trying. Benteen was likely still under investigation, that could prove an embarrasment for the final year of the Montgomery administration. Bianca decided that, in her state of the union, she would tackle the big issues of what she would try to accomplish. Namely gun-control, and some proposed amendments to the constitution. The Equal Rights Amendment had failed to be passed before, but maybe it's time had come. And decades of trying to fight abortion through the courts had failed. And if Roe v Wade could be over-turned, a future court could over-turn the new decision. Bianca had come to believe the best way to fight abortion would be with a constitutional amendment. One that defined life as beginning at conception and gave legal protection to un-born children. The president had no delusions of passing two constitutional amendments in less than one year, but maybe it was time to get the ball rolling, and hope her successors could carry on the fight.


	625. Chapter 625

Chapter 625

.

On Tuesday Febuary 8th president Bianca Montgomery gave her final state of the union address. She talked a little of her administration's accomplishments, but admitted there was still much to do. The president planned to focus the final year of her administration towards gun control, as well as amending the constitution to re-introduce the Equal Rights Amendment and to define life as beginning at conception. This last part was going to be especially difficult. Most pro-lifers felt the Constitution was set in stone like the Bible or the Koran, amending it again ruined that view. Still, it seemed the best way the president could think of to fight against abortion. By the end of the month most state assemblies were still debating even bringing it up for a vote, the pro-choicers were fairly open about their desire to prevent any such vote from taking place. Benteen hadn't yet been indicted, but she seemed fairly nervous for someone still claiming innocence. Miranda was officially certified as a teacher for elementary students and began looking for a job in this area. The cult leader Jacob was still on the loose, they all feared he was planning something big. Indeed, by the end of the month, they got confirmation of his insane plan to murder potentially millions of innocent people.


	626. Chapter 626

Chapter 626

.

On Monday Febuary 27th president Montgomery was preparing for her usual meetings when she was informed of a new development. The pakistani ambassador was here, and he needed to speak with the president immediately. Bianca could tell it was serious so she had the ambassador brought to the Oval Office with only Secret Service in the room with them.

.

Bianca: Mr ambassador, what brings you here?

Ambassador: Madam president, I will be blunt. My government has agents in your country, and I am quite certain your government has agents in my country. Three days ago one of our agents was approached by a woman, who claimed to represent the terrorist "Reverand Jacob."

Bianca: How did this woman know your agent's identity?

Ambassador: Good question. But the more relevant question is what she proposed. It seems that reverand Jacob wants my government to supply him with plutonium, to build a nuclear bomb. I want to make it very clear that my government has no desire to engage in a nuclear war with your country. Our agent pretended to be interested, then immediately reported what he knew to our consulate. My government wants to help you to stop this insane plot.

Bianca: I certainly appreciate your help. Tell me, have Jacob's followers approached any other government about a similar alliance?

Ambassador: Not that they told my agent about, but we certainly can't rule out the possibility.

.

As the american and pakistani governments worked out the specifics the president's secretary came in, said that the russian ambassador was waiting. This ambassador said he needed to speak with the president immediately, it was extremely urgent. It seemed that Pakistan was not the only country Jacob had tried unsuccessfully to ally with.


	627. Chapter 627

Chapter 627

.

Over the next two weeks american, pakistani, and russian intelligence agencies worked together on a sting operation against reverand Jacob. The hope was to kill or capture any of his followers trying to obtain nuclear weapons. Russia and Pakistan had nothing to gain from a nuclear strike against America, but there was the fear that they could approach someone who was wiling and able to provide them the materials. This operation stalled the cult members, hoping to learn who else was involved, and where they were located. Bianca asked vice-president Benteen to help with this investigation. Previously Bianca had tried to marginalize Benteen in her administration. But now, Bianca needed all hands on deck, and Benteen had enough experience in the FBI to help. She might have her faults, and would likely face justice soon. but she was rational enough to want to protect her country. On Thursday March 16th president Montgomery was informed of a possible lead. Reverand Jacob was going to be in Chicago on Sunday to meet with the pakistani spies. They had led him to believe they had the plutonium, and were willing to help him make a bomb. Jacob's follower told them to come to the home of one of their other followers. There they would have a "church service" and together plan the great strike against America. Bianca knew that they would be dissapointed, they would take it out on the pakistani operatives, and the ATF agents she sent in to capture them. It seemed likely that good men and women were about to lose their lives in this battle.


	628. Chapter 628

Chapter 628

.

It was now Saturday March 18th. Bianca had dinner with her family, but they could tell something was troubling her. After Miranda put her sons to sleep she saw her mother nervously pacing.

.

Bianca: The kids are asleep?

Miranda: Yeah. I had this weird notion that Eric would outgrow his terrible 2's when he turned 3.

Bianca: That was rather naive of you.

Miranda: Seriously though, everything okay?

Bianca: No. I can't go into details, but it involves an operation. I may be sending american soldiers to their deaths.

Miranda: I'm sorry to hear that. I know you wouldn't do it unless you had no other choice.

Bianca: That doesn't make it easier. Seven years and this part of the job isn't any easier.

Miranda: That's because you're a good person mom, and stuff like that really shouldn't be easy.

Bianca: Thank you Miranda, you've always been there for me. You know when John Quincy Adams was elected president his father, John Adams said that any man who holds this office would never wish it upon a friend, much less their son. Take my advice Miranda, never run for president.


	629. Chapter 629

Chapter 629

.

It was now Sunday morning. President Montgomery had been monitoring the situation in Chicago. Vice-president Benteen was also here, waiting for news. The pakistani operative had gone into the house, a number of other people had followed. Three of these people were known followers of the insane preacher Jacob. Still no confirmation that Jacob was in the house, and they seemed to be using some kind of device that blocked the operative's transmission. Bianca knew it was now or never. She ordered the ATF to go in. Bianca waited nervously for news of how it turned out. Within 15 minutes she recieved confirmation. 3 ATF agents, and the pakistani operative, were dead. All thirty of Jacob's followers were dead or in custody. But reverand Jacob wasn't here, he was still on the loose somewhere. The evidence collected at this house showed that they'd planning to use the plutonium to build a nuclear bomb and detonate it in a highly populated area of Chicago.


	630. Chapter 630

Chapter 630

.

This was an unpleasant part of president Montgomery's job. She had to call the families of three ATF agents. She told them how their loved one was a hero who died protecting their country, but also that they'd never be coming home. She also called the president of Pakistan, to offer the condolences of her country for the death of their operative. Bianca also assured the pakistani president that this operative's body would be returned to his country so his family could say goodbye and the military could honor his sacrifice. Over the next few days Bianca had to deal with the political fallout. Many were frustrated that Jacob was still on the loose, and that three americans were dead. Walker in particular tried to make political hay out of this. To Walker and his followers Pakistan's involvement suggested they had tried to ally with terrorists to hurt America. They weren't listening to logic, and they didn't like the president thanking Pakistan and Russia for their help. Benteen was trying to take credit for the fact that Jacob's followers failed to get a nuclear bomb. Some were saying she should run for president. Bianca was becoming seriously worried about who would succeed her as president.


	631. Chapter 631

Chapter 631

.

By early April the primaries were actually looking good to president Montgomery. Syed Ali had a narrow lead over LaFleur, which he seemed to be expanding. Bowen had overtaken Walker. For all the noise Walker and his followers made about Pakistan colluding with the terrorists, it seemed that most republicans beleived the president when she said that Pakistan had cooperated with America. Bianca's approval rating had risen, now up to 36%. People approved of her handling of the Chicago incident, even if they didn't like her on other things. And Benteen seemed to enjoy taking credit for the success, passing the buck on it's failures. Bianca's popuarity was still not great, but hopefully history would judge her better than her contemporaries. At any rate it appeared that a rational individual would succeed her, which was good because she clearly wouldn't get certain things done in the next nine months. Amending the constitution to outlaw abortion, or add the Equal Rights Amendment would take awhile. And Peurto Rico was officially trying to become a state. The island had been pretty evenly divided between those who felt it was in their long term benefit to be a full state, and those who feared the full burden of taxation. Bianca had to officially remain neutral, but she was privately rooting for statehood. That required a two-thirds vote on their part, which would probably happen next year at the earliest. Bianca looked forward to retirement, and letting someone else deal with the hard stuff.


	632. Chapter 632

Chapter 632

.

Walker was getting worried. General Bowen could easily beat him for the republican nomination. And given the bad blood between them, he likely wouldn't pick Walker to be his running mate. Then, in late April, he recieved an unusual offer. He was naturally suprised, and intrigued, when vice-president Benteen asked to see him in a private meeting. Still, he agreed to meet her privately, in his hotel room, with her Secret Service agents.

.

Walker: Not to be rude, but why on earth would you want to meet with me?

Benteen: Let me be blunt, you can't become president without my help.

Walker: What exactly can you bring to the table?

Benteen: Credibility. People know you don't like the president, so they don't believe the accusations you make against her. If on the other hand, her own vice-president were to say things about her, people would believe them. Not to mention I was head of the FBI when my predeccessor was there, I can help you make sure that general Bowen, and Syed Ali, both lose to you.

Walker: Make sure she's hated so much that the people won't vote for anyone remotely connected to her administration. And what do you want in return?

Benteen: To be your running mate. Then, in 8 years, I can run for president myself.

Walker: If the point is to make Bianca Montgomery hated, wouldn't people have a problem voting for her VP?

Benteen: She just wanted me around to say she had a conservative voice, but then she ignored me. I tried to tell her Pakistan was involved with reverand Jacob but she refused to listen. I've come around to your way of thinking. One more thing, when you're president, I want a pardon.

Walker: For what?

Benteen: Bianca Montgomery has been trying to attack me, made up some stuff. Also there were a few incidents when I was in the FBI, things I did to protect the american people, things a bleeding-heart liberal like her doesn't approve of.

Walker: I think I get the picture. Sure, I'll make you my vice-president, and give you a full pardon.

Benteen: Good, I don't suppose you've ever read Darwin?

Walker: No.

Benteen: He said it is not the strongest of the species that survive, or the smartest, but the ones ost adaptive to change.


	633. Chapter 633

Chapter 633

.

The month of April 2028 seemed to be going well for the Montgomery administration. Bowen and Ali looked prime to get their respective nominations. The office of the independant prosecutor hadn't yet prosecuted Benteen, maybe their investigation went nowhere. And Miranda officially got a job as a teacher. She'd be teaching at a homeless shelter in D.C. this summer. Although Bianca's administration helped more people get homes, the problem still existed. Many children missed much school from the turmoil of losing their homes, this program would help them make it up and continue with their education. Then, near the end of the month, an un-expected development arose. The ambassador from Pakistan asked to speak with the president. The last time he asked for such a meeting it had been to give intel on Jacob's insane plan to build a nuclear bomb. What this was about, Bianca didn't know.

.

Ambassador: Thank you for meeting with me madam president. President Raisani wishes to keep our meeting a secret, for now.

Bianca: I'll do what I can on that front. What does president Raisani want exactly?

Ambassador: Something that can help both of our countries, and a third nation.

Bianca: Which is the third nation?

Ambassador: Believe it or not, Israel.

Bianca: Pakistan wants help from Israel?

Ambassador: And we can help them. You've seen the studies on climate change. President Raisani shares your belief that it could be the greatest threat to our planet, to all nations. We want to build shelters, capable of sustaining large numbers of people, should the worst occur.

Bianca: Pakistan has mountains to build the shelters in, Israel has the technology to build them.

Ambassador: Exactly. We just need America, as an ally of both countries, to help broker this agreement.

Bianca: I believe prime minister Rosenberg is reasonable enough to do it. Will your army protect whatever workers and technicians he sends to build these shelters from fanatics?

Ambassador: Yes. The extremists haven't done well recruiting in Pakistan since the palestinians achieved their own state. There are still some, but we will fight them. President Raisani is even willing to risk asasination, but only if he is guaranteed that Rosenberg will honor the agreement.

Bianca: I will do what I can on that front.

.

As Binca prepared to call prime minister Rosenberg she couldn't help but be a little excited. Israel and Pakistan might soon be allies, she didn't think she'd live to see the day.


	634. Chapter 634

Chapter 634

.

On Monday May 1st president Montgomery was discussing the current situation with secretary Vinnick and acting secretary Raines. The possibility of an alliance between Israel and Pakistan was intriguing. But no doubt ISIS and similar fanatical groups would try to disrupt any such alliance. As they were discusisng specifics the president was informed that reverand Walker was giving a press conference. Perhaps most alarming was that vice-president Benteen was standing by his side. They were attacking the president, saying that she refused to do what it took to protect the american people from terrorists. Bianca wondered if Walker knew that Benteen was an athiest who originally wanted to be sworn in on a copy of the constitution, Bianca had to convince her to be sworn in on a Bible, so as not to unneccessarily upset people. Benteen had fooled the president, she could have decieved Walker into thinking she was covertly like him. At the end of the press conference it became clear what Benteen was getting out of this. Although Walker hadn't yet won the republican nomination, he announced that Claire Benteen was his running mate.


	635. Chapter 635

Chapter 635

.

Bianca now realized that choosing Claire Benteen as her vice-president was perhaps the biggest mistake she'd made as president. A part of her blamed Syed Ali for resigning so abruptly. After so many months of investigating there had still been no charges filed against her, and she was now Walker's running mate evidently. The two of them were gaining momentum, it was quite possible that they'd be in the White House in less than nine months. Then, on the night of May 6th, Bianca recieved a call in the middle of the night. It was Henderson from the Office of the Independant Prosecutor. It was unusual for him to have direct contact with people he might be investigating, much less to request a meeting so late. When they got to the room Henderson seemed nervous.

.

Bianca: What's wrong?

Henderson: My investigation into vice-president Benteen came up with something. Quite frankly it terrifies me.

Bianca: What did she do, sexually coerce students? Take bribes from military contractors?

Henderson: Probably, but it's worse than you think.

Bianca: It often is.

Henderson: While vice-president, she was part of the investigation to find reverand Jacob. She told the agents to approach his known followers. They admitted to being FBI agents but siad they had something to offer. They were the ones who outed a russian operative, and a pakistani operative.

Bianca: And the pakistani operative was killed for it. You're telling me that my own vice-president committed an act that could potentially lead to war with Pakistan.

Henderson: I'm afraid so. I shouldn't be teling you this, but the consequences of this, I felt you shoud know right away.


	636. Chapter 636

Chapter 636

.

After reviewing Henderson's evidence against Benteen Bianca asked her vice-president to meet with her.

.

Bianca: How do you think a lunatic like reverand Jacob discovered the identities of two covert operatives?

Benteen: Maybe they weren't as careful as they should have been.

Bianca: Perhaps. In truth, both of those operatives were under surveilance by the FBI. Some of Jacob's captured followers claim they were tipped off by individuals claiming to work for the FBI.

Benteen: They're most likely giving false intel to their enemies.

Bianca: Actually Jacob seems pretty upfront about what he wants, his goals, he doesn't care about lying. Did you conspire with his followers?

Benteen: It was a sting operation to stop as many of them as possible.

Bianca: You told a lunatic the identities of tw covert operatives and got one of them killed.

Benteen: They shouldn't have been here in the first place.

Bianca: That wasn't your decision to make. What you did could easily be considered an act of war against Pakistan and/or Russia.

Benteen; I did what I had to do, what you're too weak to do.

Bianca: You don't even deny it.

Benteen: We both know you're not going to turn over America's vice-president to a foreign power.

Bianca: We can deal with jurisdiction later. But having confessed to a crime against this country. So, as the head of the executive branch, I'm placing you under arrest.


	637. Chapter 637

Chapter 637

.

President Montgomery was on the phone with Raisani of Pakistan. Both were using interpreters during the conversation.

.

Raisani: Do I understand this correctly madam president? Your vice-president exposed one of my operatives to a fanatical terrorist and got him killed.

Bianca: Yes. She acted without authorization, and we have her in custody.

Raisani: I appreciate that. You can understand why she should be extradicted to Pakistan to stand trial for war crimes.

Bianca: She is still one of my citizens. I need to be certain she will be given a fair trial, and that your government will respect the verdict. In the meantime, my justice department is indicting her for violating american law.

Raisani: I see. I can accept this, for now, if I am convinced your courts ae holding her accountable. And please be advised that my country has no statute of limitations on murder.

Bianca: I understand. This may take many years, I appreciate your patience.

Raisani: And I have always appreciated your commitment to justice. You have quite possibly averted war between our countries.


	638. Chapter 638

Chapter 638

.

President Montgomery addressed the nation this night to officially announce that vice-president Benteen had been arrested. The judge agreed to house arrest for the moment, mainly due to security concerns if the sitting vice-president were in the general population in prison. She refused to resign her office. Benteen certainly had her share of supporters, among them reverand Walker. He spread the conspiracy theory that Bianca Montgomery was bringing these false charges because she didn't like dissent in her administration. There was also the theory that Benteen had been the one protecting americans, and that the president was covering up Pakistan's involvement with reverand Jacob. At any rate Walker promised to pardon Benteen if he were elected president. Benteen was now more popular than the president. She had an approval rating of 30%. Bianca's approval rating was 12%, a new historical low. Although many dis-liked how Benteen had nearly brought America and Pakistan to war, it didn't escape their attention that Bianca Montgomery chose her as her vice-president. With just barely eight more months in office, and little popularity or credibility, it was becoming unlikely that Bianca would accomplish much of her remaining agenda before leaving office.


	639. Chapter 639

Chapter 639

.

When the scandal about Benteen broke, former governor La Fleur was among those seriously worried. She had recklessly brought her country to the brink of war with Pakistan, yet there were still those who wanted her and Walker to be in the White House. Shortly before memorial day he arranged a meeting with his main opponent Syed Ali.

.

La Fleur: I take it you heard about Benteen. The fact that she nearly started a war doesn't seem to affect her among Walker's supporters.

Ali: They seem to like her bringing us to war, so I'm guessing they've never served in a war.

La Fleur: A part of me hopes Walker gets the republican nomination, I figure he couldn't possibly win the general election. The other part, fears he could be president.

Ali: I agree. What are you suggesting?

La Fleur: We unite the party, right now. I drop out, endorse you. In exchange, you name me as your running mate.

Ali: Interesting. And when we disagree?

La Fleur: I know we disagree on abortion, on school vouchers. I admit you were right about ending ethanol subsidies. All I ask is that you give me some time to try and convince you of my position.

Ali: All of the time I could spare, which we both know might not be eough time with this job.

La Fleur: I understand. So, do we have a deal?

Ali: Yes, we have a deal.


	640. Chapter 640

Chapter 640

.

Ever since Gabby was a little girl had loved horses. So when she came back from school in May wearing a T-shirt with a horse on it, neither of her mothers thought it was unusual. Then, in late May, Bianca read something which made her worried about this shirt. There was a lawsuit pending, which seemed to be maing it's way to the Supreme Court. It was a wrongful life suit. The basis for a wrongful life suit was typically when a child was born with defects the parents sued the doctor. The argument was that the doctor should have better informed them of possible defects, that they would have been more likely to abort the child. Such lawsuits were usually filed by desperate parents who needed money for medical bills. Bianca had done much to provide better healthcare to disabled children, but lawsuits like these didn't stop completely. In this particular case a teenage girl was dying of cancer. She was suing her mother for not aborting her, given their family's history of cancer. This lawsuit made many people uneasy, but this scared and angry young woman had supporters. In particular the Voluntary Human Extinction Movement, the Church of Euthanasia, and the Houyhnhnms Society. This last group named itslf after characters from "Gulliver's Travels." In this nover the protagonist comes to a society where humans are savages, horses are civilized. Their philosophy was mis-anthropic, they hated humans. They used the symbol of the horse to declare that human life was meaningless. Bianca prayed this was a coincidence, because it was becoming more likely that her little girl was suicidal.


	641. Chapter 641

Chapter 641

.

It was Monday May 31st, memorial day. In a few hours the president had to be ready for the day's celebrations. In the meantime, she had something more pressing. Bianca and Maggie needed to talk with Gabby this morning.

.

Maggie: We want to talk to you about your horse T-shirt.

Gabby: It's actually several of these shirts. What about them?

Maggie: Is there any particular reason you like wearing them?

Gabby: I like horses, more than people sometimes.

Bianca: Saying stuff like that is what worries us. Certain people have mis-used that symbol to say they hate life.

Gabby: Is this about that girl in the wrongful life suit?

Bianca: Yes. As far as I can tell she's just scared and angry. Some lunatics are manipulating her for their own selfish reasons.

Gabby: Well I just like horses.

Maggie: We know, ever since you were five years old you loved horses.

Bianca: But, given what's happenning, I'd appreciate it if you didn't wear those shirts in public. Around here with family it's okay.

Gabby: I don't believe it. I can't even like horses because it'll hurt your political career.

Bianca: My approval ratings can't go much lower. I worry that people will see you in that shirt, and think you're endorsing suicide.

Gabby: Fine, but I'm staying up here today, out of the public eye.

.

Gabby would not get her desire to stay in the residence all day. Before the memorial day festivities began the White House was placed on lockdown. Secret Service acted quicly when it happenned. Vice-president Benteen had been murdered.


	642. Chapter 642

Chapter 642

.

The vice-president of the United States was dead. The president and her family were sequestered in the bunker below the White House. This bunker had a communications center, a way for the president to communicate with foreign and domestic leaders even under the worst circumstances. Maggie tried to comfort her son Frankie. Told him this was an adventure, made him feel like the bunker was a lot like the Batcave. After awhile he got bored and played Monopoly with Miranda and AJ. While Secret Service was investigating who had shot Claire Benteen president Montgomery spoke with president Raisani of Pakistan. Raisani assured Bianca that his government was not responsible for this murder. Bianca believed him, but it was possible that a few of his over-zealous soldiers murdered Benteen in retaliation for her crimes. It was equally possible that an ultra-nationalist in AMerica murdered her to prevent Pakistan from putting her on trial. During this time in the bunker Bianca addressed the nation. She assured the nation, and the world, that she was alive and well. That Secret Service was investigating Benteen's death. She asked her fellow citizens not to engage in rumors that they might have already heard, or would soon hear. The most patriotic thing they could do on this day, was to live their lives normally. Not to let their enemies change who they fundamentally were. By the end of the day Secret Service knew exactly who killed Benteen. The security cameras had mysteriously gone offline, just before she was shot. Whoever killed her had obviously tried to hide their identity. But Secret Service found the back-up copies, the cameras had never stopped recording completely. President Montgomery tried to prepare herself for the worst, but the identity of Benteen's assasin shocked her.


	643. Chapter 643

Chapter 643

.

Note: With this chapter, I've officialy been posting for 200 consecutive days. I just want to thank all my readers who made it worth the effort, in particular the individual from Switzerland who read over 600 chapters in 2 days.

.

.

When vice-president Benteen was killed president Montgomery tried to prepare herself for the worst. That America was now at war with Pakistan, that Secret Service had orchestrated a coup of sorts by taking it upon themselves to murder her. If it was a lone individual or small group, they somehow ha access to the security feed of the vice-president's home. Then Bianca saw the recovered recording. Claire Benteen was working at her desk, apparently unaware of her impending death. She was writing something, when she finished she put this note into her desk drawer. Then she took something out of the drawer, a gun. With noone around Benteen put the gun to her head and commited suicide. It wasn't murder at all, it was suicide. Bianca found a strange comfort in this. It made more sense than to think an assasin could have disabled the security feed, murdered the vice-president, and gotten away without being seen by her bodyguards. Not only was America not at war, but this showed that Secret Service was neither incompatent nor dis-loyal. But there would be other consequences. It would be a damage to America's psyche that it's vice-president had committed suicide. There would be conspiracy loons from all sides who claimed that Bianca had Benteen murdered. And it would be difficult to pick a new vice-president in her final eight months in office.


	644. Chapter 644

Chapter 644

.

By the end of this memorial day president Montgomery was given a copy of Benteen's suicide note. This was evidently what she'd been writing just before she blew her brains out. Hopefully this coul shed some light on a few of her actions.

.

"To whom it may concern, this is a final explanation as to who I am. Some would classify me as a sociopath. For better or worse this started for me at a young age. My biological mother abandoned me the day I was born. My first set of foster parents got involved in a scam with a social worker, essentially they were billing the state for three foster children when they only had me. At the age of five I was taught to lie about my "Imaginary" brother and sister. And yet they brought me to church every Sunday, claimed it would help me be a better person. I soon realized they were both loving parents, and crooks. After they were caught I bounced around the system. At the age of thirteen I was sold to human traffickers. They forced me to make myself attractive to child-molestors. I had to adapt to survive, and I did. I earned their trust, prospered within this dark world. At sixteen I even helped lure other vulnerable girls to be captured. For this I got rewards, better food, jewelery. I was arrested at sixteen, sentanced to juvenile hall. I quickly claimed to repent, became an advocate against human trafficking. They let me out early, sealed my record because I was a minor. It might seem odd that I was both an advocate against this slavery, yet profited from it. But I genuinly enjoyed both roles. I had already decided I could lead multiple lives, never fully committing to a single role. I trained at the FBI academy at Quantico, but during my training I participated in a bank robbery. My superiors knew none of this, but they recognized my natural talent for undercover work. I could blend in with neo-nazies, and report them to my black and jewish superiors. I took bribes from defense contractors, helped take down some of my felow crooks. I enjoyed being married, making dinner for my husband. I also enjoyed stepping out on him, having an adulterous affair. I enjoyed teaching new recruits, and forcing a few into sexual acts. I could be a loving mother to my son, and order people killed, all in one day. When president Montgomery asked me to be her vice-president, that was un-expected. But it allowed me the chance to lead the ultimate double-life. To one day be president, and also be the secret leader of a terrorist organization. Regretably, that won't happen now. Still, in death, others will remember me. Some will say I was a monster, others a hero. No doubt the conspiracy theorists will say I was murdered, and debate whether I was guilty of anything. In that sense, I leave behind a legacy. Sincerely, vice-president Claire Benteen."


	645. Chapter 645

Chapter 645

.

On Sunday June 1st president Montgomery had a meeting with senior staff Conner and Andy. They needed a new vice-president, someone who could get confirmed in the next few months. Ironically Claire Benteen had been chosen partly because she was thought to be non-partisan, one who could just fill the job for less than two years. That had brought many problems, Bianca refused to make that mistake again. But there were certain political realities they had to deal with. Mainly that the president's popularity was the lowest in history, and was looking to go down even more after this, not that it could go much lower. Some were very loud and picketing outside the White House. The majority of americans weren't as vocal, but they were just as frustrated with the president. Some blamed her for Benteen's death, others were angry over Bianca's choosing her as vice-president. Most of Congress would reject anyone she chose, not wanting to associate themselves with a loser. As long as there was no sitting vice-president, speaker Collier was next in the line of succession. Maybe that wasn't the worst thing, but there was one other option. It was risky, and might carry it's own set of problems, but it was the best Bianca could think of.


	646. Chapter 646

Chapter 646

.

On Sunday June 4th president Montgomery had a meeting with speaker Collier and minority leader Ford. She needed their imput about selecting a new vice-president.

.

Bianca: Thank you both for coming. Given Benteen's suicide this country needs a new vice-president. I have a suggestion, what would you two think of making general Bowen my new vice-president?

Collier: May I ask why you'd pick a republican over a democrat?

Bianca: For one thing I trust him. For another thing the republican nomination seems to still be up for grabs. If I can elevate him I could keep Walker from becoming president.

Ford: I've been a conservative republican my whole life. Walker's just an opportunistic fascist. I do fear what could happen if someone like him became president.

Collier: Still, with our party united, I'd prefer a democrat take the job. Your plan could cost Ali the election.

Bianca: I'm aware. But there are too many faction brewing about who I should pick. And most republicans would vote against any democratic nominee. In short, I'm not sure I can get a democrat confirmed for vice-president.

Collier: You may be right. Very well, I will support Bowen for vice-president.

Ford: Same here.


	647. Chapter 647

Chapter 647

.

General Bowen accepted president Montgomery's offer to be vice-president for the final six or seven months of her administration. The confirmation hearings went fairly well. Congress already knew him fairly well, and the press hadn't yet found anything bad about him despite a year of him running for president. During this time Bianca had other issues to deal with. She was making some progress on the proposed constitutional amendments, and she wanted to take a final push towards gun control in her final months in office. They still hadn't found the fanatical preacher Jacob, he apparently still had enough lunatics keeping him safe. There was also the fear that they, or others, would launch a terrorist attack during the olympics. The summer olympics were scheduled for August, in Chicago. President Bashir of Sangala was coming for at least part of the games. This was the time America was officially scheduled to leave Sangala, to trust that Bashir's security forces could handle any more unrest on their own. But given the resentment and anger from the war, many would still like to wish harm upon president Bashir and/or Montgomery. Bowen's confirmation went as well as culd be accepted. Both houses of Congress voted on June 30th, he was confirmed by a fairly good majority. On July 4th Bowen was officially sworn in as vice-president of the United States of America.


	648. Chapter 648

Chapter 648

.

Despite being the new vice-president Bowen was spending most of his time still campaigning for president. The Republican National Convention was scheduled to begin on July 17th, and neither Bowen nor Walker had enough delegates for the nomination. The fact that Bowen was now vice-president did not really endear him to Walker's followers. Anyone associated with the Montgomery administration was automatically the enemy to many of them. They tried to bring up every minor scandal against Bowen. One such "scandal" was how, when he first joined the military, Bowen was dedicated to physical training and, partly as a joke, he listed his religion as "PT." Most people were okay with this, but as Walker was a fanatic he claimed Bowen ws against God. Another such incident involved one of Bowen's financial donors. This donor was one of the owners of the Cincinnatti Reds. Recently, at a Reds home game, it started raining just after the 4th inning. A baseball game became official after 5 innings, or 4.5 innings if the home team is in the lead. In this case the Reds had a three run lead, and were probably 15 minutes away from the game being official. If it were called because of rain the owners would have to write several thousand rain checks, losing millions of dollars. During a break in the storms the groundskeepers tried to make the field playable, but the umpires were hesitant to declare it safe until they were certain. One owner tried to talk the umpires into declaring it safem talking to umpires like that violated baseball rules and was considered illegal. Althought his man had given money to Bowen's campaign, there was no evidence of his involvement. But it was enough to energize Walker's supporters. Hopefully the delegates would be rational enough not to be persuaded by this nonsense. Hopefully.


	649. Chapter 649

Chapter 649

.

It was now July 12th 2028. The Montgomery White House was holding a reception for pakistani activist Malala Yousafzai. Today was Malala's 31st birthday, a day the Taliban tried to deprive her of many years ago. It was now exactly ten years since Bianca, then a private citizen, had brought her daughter Miranda to the White House for a different reception honoring this heroic activist. Back then Miranda was dazzled with the glamour of this building. Bianca had already been considering running for office, that night was what convinced her to run for president. That night Miranda had danced with then president Ortega, but he had to cut the dance short to do his job as president. Tonight Ortega returned to the White House as an honored guest, he and Miranda finished their dance. He remembered that night, but had a hard time remembering what specifically made him leave that dance. This night seemed to bring it full circle for Miranda. She had enjoyed living at the White House, and she believed her mother had done a good job as president. But a part of Miranda was glad that she would no longer be in the public spotlight in six months.


	650. Chapter 650

Chapter 650

.

The Republican National Convention was cheduled to begin July 17th. On July 16th general Bowen agreed to meet with reverand Walker. Bowen had a rough idea what this meeting was about, but agreed to it anyway.

.

Walker: We need to unite the party, present a united front for the general election.

Bowen: You're suggesting we team up, one of us as president, the other as vice-president?

Walker: Yes.

Bowen: You've criticized me for serving when Bianca Montgomery happenned to be president.

Walker: I admit, my temper sometimes gets the better of me in the heat of the moment.

Bowen: I'm not sure that temperment would serve you well as vice-president.

Walker: I was thinking more along the lines of me as president, you as vice-president.

Bowen: I was considering taking you as my vice-president in order to win. I must have been out of my mind to agree to this meeting.

Walker: It's been bad enough having a homosexual president these last seven years. But if we don't unite against Syed Ali, we'll have a muslim president in six months.

Bowen: I served alongside Syed Ali for four years. His foreign policy is far too passive. But on his worst day he'd be ten times the president you'd be on your best day. And you don't have many best days.


	651. Chapter 651

Chapter 651

.

General Bowen was a few hours away from addressing the convention. They seemed to prefer calling him "general" instead of "vice-president." He was a little nervous, tried to unwing by reading his favorite Shakespeare play "Titus Andronicus." There was one scene where Saturninus and Bassianus are both running for the job of emperor. Bassianus pleads for peace, for democracy. Saturninus tells his followers to use whatever violent means are neccessary to make him emperor. This seemed too similar for comfort to the current situation, particularly as Saturninus won that election and brought ruin to Rome. Bowen had all the respectable people on his side, former secretary Hellar, governor Burkle, even former president Ortega. Bowen feared what would happen if a demegaogue like Walker became president. As much as he disagreed with Syed Ali on certain issues, he was an honorable and intelligent man. If Walker got the nomination, perhaps Bowen would stay in the race as a third-party candidate. That would divide the conservative vote, give Ali the election. Bowen knew he'd be blamed by republicans for losing the election, he'd be the conservative Ralph Nader. But keeping Walker from the White House, would be worth it.


	652. Chapter 652

Chapter 652

.

Note: It's great to be back. Had a little trouble downloading these chapters yesterday, but still typed them up. Anyway, I now get to post seven chapters ina row. Enjoy.

.

The whole country seemed to be watching the Republican National Convention. Supporters of Walker and Bowen were outside picketing, police had to keep the two groups seperate. Both candidates addressed the delagates. Walker pledged to make America a christian nation again, claimed that Bianca Montgomery was infringing on the rights of christians, not that he could give much evidence of this claim. Bowen talked about his decades of public service, and talked specifics about how his policies could help make America into an even better nation than it already was. As predicted the delegates voted for their state's candidates on the first ballot, neither Walker nor Bowen got the nomination on the first ballot. But on the second ballot each delegate was free to vote for the cadidate of their choice. This time, the results were a little more suprising. Walker had won Texas in the primaries, but governor Burkle had pleaded with these delegates to vote for Bowen on the second ballot. During the primaries Walker had spoken against illegal immigration in terms that painted hispanics as murderers and rapists, so a number of hispanic delegates voted for Bowen on the second ballot. Former president Ortega had never been the most popular man in the republican party, but he still had influence with the delegates. And despite Walker trying to paint this as a reigious conflict, Nicholas Calendar's widow asked the delagates to vote for Bowen. Thus, on the second ballot, vice-president owen got the republican nomination for president in a landslide.


	653. Chapter 653

Chapter 653

.

Vice-president Bowen had finally gotten the republican nomination for president. But he had no time to savor it. The convention would last three more nights, and he had to get his message across. Perhaps more importantly, Bowen had to choose a running mate. Before the second night of the convention he spoke to governor Burkle of Texas.

.

Bowen: Thank you for your help madam governor.

Burkle: Happy to help. Unfortunately it seems Walker has already announced he's staying in the race as a third-party candidate.

Bowen: We have a long way to go to unite the conservative vote, and maybe get just enough liberals to vote for me.

Burkle: You can count on me to help.

Bowen: I was wondering, how'd you like to be my running mate?

Burkle: I'm honored. Are you sure you want me as vice-president?

Bowen: You're a veteran of Afghanistan, a former cop who went to law school at night and became a prosecutor. Also you seem comfortable with the evangelical crowd and with women. I'll need your help on both of those fronts. Not to mention your experience in the executive branch. So what do you say.

Burkle: Can I have some time to think about it?

Bowen: Sure, I can give you a whole hour. I need to pick my vice-president before tonight. And if I'm being honest, things will happen even quicker than this at the White House.

Burkle: I think that's enough time.

Bowen: Good, I'll talk to you in an hour.

Burkle: Actually I meant it's already been enough time. I'm in.


	654. Chapter 654

Chapter 654

.

President Montgomery was relieved at the outcome of the Republican National Convention. It seemed that either Syed Ali or Andrew Bowen would be the next president of the United States. Bianca had faith that either of them would do well as president. She planned to spend her last few months working on gun control and mediating a potential agreement between Israel and Pakistan. The Olympics looked promising. The opening ceremonies were on August 4th in Chicago. Prime minister Rosenberg and president Raisani were both here to wish their athletes well. These two leaders still couldn't be in the same room, but their athletes were competing against each other. Other former enemies were able to shake hands, president Bierko of Chechnya and president Gradenko of Russia. President Assad of Turkey and the newly elected president Barzani of Kurdistan. President Bashir of Sangala was here, wearing a red and blue jacket. These were the colors of the sangalan olympic baseball team, known as the "Argonauts." This team was considered a symbol of the british occupation of Sangala, and the subsequent oppression of the askari people by the bawa. When he was in prison Bashir and the other askari prisoners listened to the games on the radio, the same as the guards. The prisoners rooted for any team playing against the Argonauts. It drove the guards crazy, especially when the Argonauts lost. But now, as president of all of Sangala, Bashir hoped to unite the people and use baseball to do it. Bianca was hopeful that this was a sign that Rosenberg and Raisani could also put aside past differences and do what was best for their peoples.


	655. Chapter 655

Chapter 655

.

Bianca watched the olympics on tv, when she could. The american baseball team was doing fairly well, might even win the gold. But experience had taught her that there could be a catastrophy at any moment, she had no reason to think today would be any different. Indeed, during the 6th inning, the president was informed by secretary Raines of a potential terrorist attack against America. Japanese police had recently arrested several members of the doomsday cult Aum Shinrikyo, alleging that they planned an attack involving chemical weapons. Bianca remembered back in 1995 when this group released nerve gas into a Tokyo subway during rush hour, killing 12. Although this cult was largely extinct, there were still a few hot-headed young recruits who beleived the insane teachings of Asahara. Some of the suspects claimed that they had met with members of reverand Jacob's cult in America to coordinate attacks. Aum planned to carry out attacks in both America and Japan, each country would blame the other and go to war. Japan would be devestated in the war and turn to their imprisoned 73 year old cult leader to become supreme leader. Unfortunately those who'd confessed didn't know many details, such as the location of these alleged allies, the weapons that would be used in the attacks, or whether either group already had such weapons. Bianca feared that Jacob and his followers might already have weapons of mass destruction. But one good thing was that Japan was fully cooperating with America to stop any potential attacks. If Asahara was trying to start a war, he would not succeed.


	656. Chapter 656

Chapter 656

.

August 19th was the final olympic baseball game. It was America against Sangala. American troops were still in Sangala, they'd complete their withdrawel in less than one month. Presidents Montgomery and Bashir were both here in the skybox.

.

Bashir: What do you say to a little wager?

Bianca: Like all of our gold against all of your sheep?

Bashir: I was thinking more along the lines of a case of wine.

Bianca: Deal.

Bashir: Are you feeling okay?

Bianca: I've just been putting in more hours lately.

Bashir: I know that fatigue all too well. I often do work even at these games.

Bianca: Makes me very grateful for term limits. Five more months and I'm done.

Bashir: Do you think you'll miss it?

Bianca: I won't miss sleepless nights or risking a heart-attack at 44 from all the stress.

Bashir: My constitution doesn't yet have term limits, but perhaps I should set precedant, like George Washington.

Bianca: Believe me, you'll be healthier in retirement.


	657. Chapter 657

Chapter 657

.

When president Montgomery returned to the White House she seemed to have mixed emotions. She was dissapointed that America had lost the olympic baseball game, and had to pay for a case of wine out of her own pocket. But people were dancing in the streets in Sangala, Bashir's plan to use baseball to unite his country seemed to have worked. Thus the president had mixed emotions. The next day the FBI informed her of a new development. They believed they had located reverand Jacob, he was at a safehouse in Montana. This was an old house miles away from the nearest town. A barbed wire fence had recently been put up. Many people came and went. Children were seen playing outside, most of the adults were seen with rifles and other guns. Infared suggested there was an individual inside who never went outside. There was no proof that this individual was reverand Jacob, but some of those who came and went were known followers. There was only one way to know for certain if the unknown individual was reverand Jacob. President Montgomery gave permission to begin preparing an operation to retrieve and arrest Jacob, without killing the children inside.


	658. Chapter 658

Chapter 658

.

President Montgomery reviewed the plan. Jacob never had fewer than four armed men guarding the outside at any given time. Infared suggested children were near the doors, most likely as lookouts. The best plan seemed to be attacking at dawn. The guards outside would be tired, near the end of the shifts. The children lookouts would likely be tired as well, most soldiers would be dis-oriented. The ATF and FBI could set up a base in the night before near the perimeter. Bianca feared there was no way to avoid casualties completely. On the other hand, if they did nothing, Jacob would almost certainly murder these children before long. They weren't even sure why he was keeping them alive, given his teachings that children should be murdered before they became corrupted by the secular world. The only thing they could think of was that Jacob planned on using them as human shields when the time came. If that were true, than some of these children were going to die very soon.


	659. Chapter 659

Chapter 659

.

In almost eight years Bianca Montgomery had gotten very good at presenting a poker face. On this day she performed normal functions, but inside she was terrified. Tonight the ATF would be preparing for the assault in Montana. Bianca was suppossed to get a few hours of sleep, but it wouldn't suprise her a bit if she was too nervous to fall asleep at all. At 2am Secret Service would wake her up, and escort her to the Situation Room. Soon after that, she would watch the assault live. If all went well they would rescue the children inside and either kill or capture reverand Jacob and his followers. If it went wrong, innocent children and/or heroic ATF agents would lose their lives. A part of Bianca wished this had happenned six months later, then either Andrew Bowen or Syed ALi would be going through this torture. Both of them were being briefed on this operation, but the buck stopped with the current president. This was what Bianca Montgomery had signed up for, this was what she had to do to protect the american people.


	660. Chapter 660

Chapter 660

.

Note: With this chapter I've now been writing this story for 205 consecutive days, a new personal record. It's been exhausting but worth it. And we're getting close to the end, I promise.

.

Secret Service woke the president up at 2am D.C. time. he was brought to the situation room for the live feed. Major Rankin and his men had Jacob's compound surrounded from a distance. Given the darkness Jacob's guards didn't see them in the distance. The plan was to take these guards out with tranquilizers and then move on the building. The guards had walkies, seemed in constant communications with the inside. Once they were down it wouldn't take the fanatics inside long to realize they were under siege. And all evidence suggested they would murder the children inside rather than let them be taken by the "satanic order." Bianca knew that once she gave the order, there was no going back. Major Rankin seemed confident that they could do it with little or no collateral damage. It was still risky, but Bianca didn't see another option. Jacob would murder the dozen children inside before long. Not to mention his attempts to procure weapons of mass destruction. Bianca gave the order for major Rankin to begin the assault.


	661. Chapter 661

Chapter 661

.

President Montgomery watched the operation go down. The outside guards were hit with tranquilizer darts, went down almost simultaneously. But before ATF could get inside the children were moved to the center of the house. It was unclear if the inside had seen the guards go down, or maybe they reacted at not hearing replies over the walkies. What was clear was they were firng assault weapons at the ATF soldiers. They were wearing body armor, but some were still hit in the head. Some of Jacob's followers emerged to capture their enemies. When the dust finally settled three agents were killed, two others captured. Several of the fanatics were wounded, likely fatal wounds, but ATF was unable to capture any of them dead or alive. Major Rankin told his soldiers to stand down, only establish a perimeter to keep any from escaping. He didn't want to risk the safety of the two men captured. This operation had failed, all they could do was wait for Jacob to make his demands, if any.


	662. Chapter 662

Chapter 662

.

This morning the president had to address the nation. She admitted there had been an attempt to capture the cult leader reverand Jacob, and it had been unsuccessful. She did not blame major Rankin, admitted that she had authorized the entire operation. Three ATF were dead, two more captured. As she was answering questions Bianca was informed that Jacob was broadcasting live over the internet. He was standing over the two captured ATF agents, who were bound and gagged. If nothing else this confirmed that Jacob was in this location. Jacob held a gun to the head of one of the agents.

.

Jacob: This man is a good soldier, he's just a bit mis-informed. Still, he tried to save children from death, and has always been faithful to his wife. Therefore, it is my priviledge to send him to Heaven.

.

Jacob then shot this man, killing him live over the internet.

.

Jacob: This other man however, has confessed to adultery, and to taking bribes. If I were to shoot him now, he likely would be judged harshly, and I do not wish to send him to Hell. I am willing to negotiate for his release, in exchange for medical attention for those of my friends who were wounded, but not yet killed. If however the government tries to take this compound again, I will kill this enemy soldier, and we will send our children to Heaven a bit early. I have no doubt that president Montgomery is among those who will be seeing this. Therefore, madam president, you have one hour to contact me.


	663. Chapter 663

Chapter 663

.

Major Rankin approachd Jacob's house, alone, unarmed. He walked slowly with his hands over his head. Rankin hoped to negotiate for the release of his man who was being held hostage, and ideally retrieve the body of his fallen comrade. As the president watched she wondered why Rankin was taking the risk personally. Maybe he felt guilty for losing his men and didn't want to put any more of their lives at risk. At any rate Jacob showed up and the two of them talked through the door. An agreement was reached, the hostage would be released after Rankin sent them a doctor to treat his wounded, as well as an intermediary to neogtiate a possible surrender. In the meantime, as an act of good faith, Jacob agreed to let Rankin take the body of the fallen ATF soldier back home to his family for proper burial. After Rankin successfully retrieved the corpse he made arrangements to find the doctor and the lawyer. He found a few doctors who agreed to volunteer for this. Finding a lawyer for Jacob was considerably more difficult. Most agreed, in principle, that even an insane cult leader holding children hostage deserved legal representation. But they worried they could themselves be killed in this process. And few were particularly eager to be remembered for defending a man who would almost certainly be convicted for murdering a federal agent live over the internet. But there was one individual in Montana willing to try. He was an outsider, only in Montana as a guest lecturer at a local law school. But as few qualified lawyers were even willing, Rankin agreed to let him help. It was the president's uncle, Jackson Montgomery.


	664. Chapter 664

Chapter 664

.

Jackson Montgomery knew he was in a precarious position. He believed even the most despicable defendant deserved legal representation. The nazies at the Nuremberg trials, Suddam Hussein. But his current client, reverand Jacob, was currently holding children hostage. Jackson had two main goals, secure the release of the 12 children, and try to help get Jacob the best deal he could get. They weren't neccessarily mutually exclusive. If the children died Jacob would be charged with felony murder at the very least. Ofcourse he had murdered an ATF agent live over the internet, he was almost certainly going to be spending the rest of his life in prison. And Jacob knew that Jackson served man's law, Jacob was only interested in his particular interpretation of God's law. Still, Jacob had kept his word. When the doctor arrived Jacob released the remaining ATF agent. There was always the possibility, however small, that they could get these children outside to safety. If so, Jackson would do whatever he could to save them.


	665. Chapter 665

Chapter 665

.

By Friday September 1st a new plan had been formed regarding the rescue of the children. Jackson had made contact with two cult members who agreed to help the children escape. These two would both have guard duty this night. Jackson would talk with reverand while they made their escape tonight. Bianca knew she was putting her own uncle in danger. He had volunteered, but that didn't make this any easier. Jackson said that Jacob was obsessed with seeing his image on the tv, and he probably knew that the best way to guarantee continued television coverage would be to murder children. Even if the ATF could get the kids to safety, reverand Jacob would likely engage a final battle with the ATF, causing many casualties on both sides. There seemed little hope to avoid casualties in this standoff. Nevertheless, Bianca gave permission to put this plan into action.


	666. Chapter 666

Chapter 666

.

Once again president Montgomery was nervously awaiting news of the operation. Reverand Jacob had sworn to murder the children if the ATF tried to take them away. Her uncle Jack was helping with the rescue efforts, and was putting his own life in danger for it. As the operation began the president knew it would likely be over within a few minutes, but always felt much longer. While waiting minutes were like dog years, each one felt like seven. Finally major Rankin confirmed the operation had been successful. The children were all safe, as were the defectors who betrayed Jacob to save them. Unfortunately, Jackson hadn't gotten away in time. At first Rankin wasn't sure if he was even alive. Then the house's door opened, and Jacob and a follower defiantly threw Jackson's body out the door. They seemed to be daring the ATF to come in and stop them. Rankin was willing to oblige. Once the children were safely away he ordered his men to go in full force. When it was finally over reverand Jacob and most of his remaining followers were dead. The president was glad he was dead, although she couldn't admit that in public. Her beloved uncle was dead, nothing could bring him back now.


	667. Chapter 667

Chapter 667

.

Even with the risk he agreed to take, few thought that Jackson Montgomery would be killed by reverand Jacob. After Jim Jones ordered his cult to commit suicide he spared his lawyer's life. Bianca called his children, Reggie, Lily, Greenlee. She could have asked someone else to make these calls, but she felt her family should hear the truth from her. Noone seemed to blame Bianca for what had happenned. Jacob and his followers were insane, Jackson had volunteered for this to save the children. But a part of Bianca blamed herself. Funeral arrangements would be made over the next few days. Kendall and Greenlee were willing to set aside whatever anger they might still hold towards each other in order to say goodbye to the man they both cared for. The news hit Miranda particularly hard. In many ways Jackson had been the closest thing to a father that she ever had. Bianca tried to comfort her daughter during this difficult time, but there was little she could do. She couldn't bring him back. And even on days when Bianca was planning her uncle's funeral, she still had her job to do.


	668. Chapter 668

Chapter 668

.

It was now September 8th. In one day the president would be going to her beloved uncle's funeral. Today however she had an important meeting. Bianca was meeting with vice-president Andrew Bowen, and former vice-president Syed Ali. These two men were running against each other for president, so the meeting was done covertly, neither was entirely sure why the president wanted to see them both.

.

Bianca: Thank you both for coming. During your security briefings you've both been informed that our government is mediating secret negotiations between Israel and Pakistan. I believe you can both help with that. Vice-president Bowen, over the years you've developed friendships with a number of elements of the israeli military, including the conservative Likud party. I believe you can help convince them that the peace is a good thing. And Syed, you have developed good working relationships with conservative elements of the pakistani military. You might be able to reason with them in a way I cannot. Gentlemen, I realize I'm asking you both to take time out of your already busy campaigns, but this could be a historic peace that would have seemed impossible a short time ago. Are you in?

Bowen: Ofcourse. I won't abandon my duties as vice-president.

Syed: I realize I'm not the vice-president anymore, but I am honored to help. Also, it's important to show that the next administration, whether that's me or Bowen, will honor whatever commitments this administration makes. Yes, I'll help the mediations in any way I can.


	669. Chapter 669

Chapter 669

.

The funeral for Jackson Montgomery as peaceful as could be expected. Bianca, Miranda, Greenlee, Reggie, and Lily all spoke about all the good he'd done for all of them over the years. During the service Bianca sat with Kendall, Miranda, Maggie. Greenlee sat with Reggie and Lily. Ryan wasn't here. He likely could have gotten a furlough for his father-in-law's funeral, but it seemed that he had never forgiven Ryan for getting Greenlee sent to prison. His presence at Jackson's funeral would have been awkward. Bianca thought about when she was pregant with Miranda, her uncle Jack was one of the few people who was there for her. He had been there for his children when they really needed him, he stood by Greenlee no matter how many mistakes she made, never gave up on Lily when she was diagnosed as autistic, helped make her a functioning member of society. Bianca would have loved to focus completely on mourning her beloved uncle today, bus she couldn't. In truth, there were times when she feared she didn't give any one issue or event the attention that it needed. She just had to make her best move, and hope it worked. Today, at her uncle's funeral, president Montgomery was also thinking about the secret negotiations between Israel and Pakistan. Hopefully that would work.


	670. Chapter 670

Chapter 670

.

After her uncle's funeral the rest of September 2028 went as well as could be expected. Bianca was happy that Walker didn't have the required 15% to qualify for the debates. Bowen and Ali were running neck and neck. They were also secretly helping to mediate negotiations between Rosenberg and Raisani. By the end of the month there was a back-channel within the main back-channel. Whatever agreemet they reached in secret, eventually they'd have to sell it to their respective peoples. Bianca watched the first Bowen-Ali debate on September 26th. Both candidates seemed to do a good job trying to explain why their economic pla would be better for the average american than their opponent's plan. More than a few commentators said it felt like a joint press conference. A boring and tedious joint press conference. Some were focused more on the vice-presidential candidates, La Fleur and Burkle. La Fleur was folksy, charming in a way, he seemed to really enjoy talking to the average voter. He seemed smart without sounding elitist. Burkle was being called a female Teddy Roosevelt. She liked to hunt, play sports, but she could also be feminine when the situation called for it. And Burkle did seem to be a genuinly good mother to her children. Walker ofcourse tried to energize his own base by bringing up alleged scandals. He accussed La Fleur of being a womanizer and cheating on his wife. As for Burkle, he claimed her father had been a racist. It seemed that in the late 1960's, he had tried to register as an independant. The clerk apparently mis-understood and thought he wanted to register with the American Independant Party, the party of George Wallace. Neither of these "scandals" apparently hurt Bowen or Ali. If La Fleur really was an adulterer most democrats seemed willing to look past it and at his stance on the issues. Burkle's claim that her father had made an error with a registration clerk seemed to make sense. President Montgomery hoped that was why this wasn't affecting how republicans saw her. This current election seemed to be going smoothly. But, as always, the calm was interrupted. On October 3rd the president was informed of a development in Europe, one which might require all of her attention for her remaining time in office.


	671. Chapter 671

Chapter 671

.

Note: I have some bad news to report. Trump is now trying to ban transgender people from serving in our military. He did this on the anniversary of Truman de-segregating the military. That was a particularly vicious slap in the face of civil rights. There are currently 7,000 transgender individuals serving in the american military, every one of whom has more courage than Donald Trump ever possessed. I have signed a petition online asking Congress to stan against this, I encourage all of you to take similar actions. And now, on with the show.

.

September 2028 had seen America complete it's withdrawel from Sangala. But now, it was barely October, and a situation was developing that might require more soldiers to be deployed to hostile territory. It was in the nation of Sloboda. Sloboda was a small nation in the balkans. It had been a region of Serbia until the 1990s. When Milosevic began his ethnic cleansing campaign Sloboda declared it's independnce. America had been the first nation to recognize their sovereignty, president Clinton had been eager to foster dis-unity among Milosevic's allies. During the war Sloboda had largely remained neutral, but had taken in a number of refugees. Unlike much of the region, christians and muslims had gotten along fairly well. Unfortunately the roma people, often called "gypsies" had a hard time assimilating. With few legitimate businesses willing to hire roma many had resorted to becoming thieves and prostitutes. This contributed to the negative stereotypes against their people. Now, Sloboda had elected a new president, Victor Drazen. Drazen, an ultra-nationalist, had pledged to end the "gypsy threat" by any means neccessary. There were between seven and eight thousand roma living in Sloboda, barely 1% of the total population. Although many within Sloboda oppossed ethnic cleansing, Drazen's ideas seemed to be in the majority. President Montgomery didn't want to send american troops to a war zone from which many would not return. On the other hand, if she did nothing, she would be allowing genocide. They had stopped genocide in Sangala, but almost 1,000 american soldiers died for it. If she sent troops to Sloboda, she'd likely be sending some of those who'd already served in Sangala. As good as american soldiers were at handling stress, they had their breaking points. This was not an easy decision to make.


	672. Chapter 672

Chapter 672

.

Although some had believed Walker would take a lot of votes away from Bowen, Bowen seemed to have a slight lead in the polls over Ali. Abe and Sarah were trying to get the president to campaign for Ali, but she seemed busy with other things. One day in October Abe had lunch with his old friend Conner, hoping he could Bianca to campaign for her former vice-president.

.

Abe: We both know that Syed Ali is far more likely to continue her agenda than Andrew Bowen.

Conner: Perhaps, but the president isn't exactly burdened with free time.

Abe: I know, I've been monitoring the situation in Sloboda.

Conner: Among other things.

Abe: Do you really think Bowen will enforce universal healthcare laws, gun-control law? He's already said he doesn't support a constitutional amendment against abortion.

Conner: Still, at least he wants the job.

Abe: What's that suppossed to mean?

Conner: Do you really want to know?

Abe: Yes.

Conner: Ten years ago Syed Ali supported congresman Odonnell for president. A man a generation older than himself, with a weak heart. He wanted that guy to become president instead of himself. Bianca Montgomery had to beg Syed Ali to be her running mate. And he quit that job, you and Sarah had to beg him to run for president. Bowen probably had his own little "I want to be president kit" in the 3rd grade. However flawed his ideas might be, America is better off with a president who wants the job.

Abe: I think you're really angry because we found him, without you. It reminds you that your time is ending, me and Sarah are the future of the party.

Conner: You think I need this to remind me I'm old? Before you go out and try to convince the people that Syed Ali would be a good president, you should make sure you believe it yourself.


	673. Chapter 673

Chapter 673

.

President Montgomery thought back to one of her fights with Congress. They had helped create a good economy, which meant people could be a lot pickier about their choice of jobs. A downside was that it became harder to recruit people for certain neccessary jobs, like garbage collector. One thing they did was to offer educational opportuities for those who did this job for a few years. It was a little difficult getting Congress to help with this because it was hard to sell it to their consituents. Evetually, enough gave their support for this. Now, in her final four months in office, Bianca was once again dealing with garbage. It was Sunday October 8th. Reverand Walker was giving a "sermon." Since he wasn't telling his supporters to vote for him, this technically didn't violate seperation of church and state. Walker was telling his crowd how there would never truley be peace in the middle east. It was one thing to be a cynic about peace, but Walker was encouraging his followers to actively opposse and even sabotage peace efforts. Today Walker was talking about the peace talks between Israel and Pakistan. How he knew about the talks was a mystery. He did believe in ridiculous conspiracy theories, and even a broken clock got it right twice a day. But, either way, the president would have to address this now. Hopefully this wouldn't damage the negotiations. At any rate, she would have to talk with Raisani and Rosenberg very soon.


	674. Chapter 674

Chapter 674

.

President Montgomery soon arranged a conferece call with prime minister Rosenberg of Israel and president Raisani of Pakistan. Neither were happy that Walker somehow knew about their secret negotiations. Still, the news had to be made public at some point. The hardliners in both countries would try and rally opposition to any kind of peace between the two nations. But with global warming getting worse shelters would have to be built to ensure the survival of the human race. Israeli technology and pakistani mountains might be the best way to ensure that both peoples ultimately survived. Raisani and Rosenberg both seemed a bit nervous about assasination attempts from the fanatics, but knew this was best for their peoples. They agred to address their countries on state television tonight. Bianca promised that Bowen and Ali would try to persuade the hardliners. Their respective legislatures, Pakistan's Parliament and Israel's Knesset, would likely vote within two weeks on this. For now, all Bianca could do was sit back and watch.


	675. Chapter 675

Chapter 675

.

Saturday October 14th

.

Gabby had come home for the weekend to celebrate her 20th birthday. Ishmael and Megalyn had also come for that. Bianca and Maggie knew, this might be the last time they had the whole family together before they left the White House. They were grateful that Gabby had come, and she seemed happier than she'd been in awhile. Gabby asked to speak with her moms in private.

.

Maggie: What is it sweetheart?

Gabby: I've decided what I want to do with my life, and I want to transfer after this semester is over.

Bianca: Transfer to where?

Gabby: Veterinary school. I want to be a veterinarian.

Bianca: That makes sense, you've always loved animals, how long does it take to get certified?

Gabby: 18 months.

Bianca: Okay, but finish out this semester first. Just in case you change your mind.

Gabby: I will, but I won't change my mind.

Maggie: We can help you pick out a good school for this.

.

After this private conversation the three of them went to the family, so Gabby could tell all of them. Maggie even got out the champagne. Gabby was only one year away from the legal drinking age, she wasn't driving tonight. And she had finally decided what to do with her life, what would give her purpose. This called for a toast. But Ishmael and Megalyn didn't drink champagne. Neither of them were ever drunks, but they could have celebrated this news. They didn't say anything, didn't want to take away from Gabby's day. But Bianca and Maggie figured out that Ishmael wasn't drinking because his wife couldn't. And they soon realized why Megalyn couldn't drink, at least not for the next several moths.


	676. Chapter 676

Chapter 676

.

Ishmael and Megalyn hadn't officially confirmed she was pregnant, but Bianca and Maggie guessed it. They said nothing, they had promise Gabby this was her day. At any rate, it was good to have the whole family back together, however briefly. Gabby, Ishmael, Megalyn, Miranda, AJ, little Eric and Stuart, and little Frankie. This was a good day for the president, and she needed some good news right now. Her uncle Jack had just died, the respective votes in Israel and Pakistan didn't look too promising, and she might have to spend her final three months in office sending american troops to put an end to genocide. But between Gabby finding direction in her life, and the possibility of another grandchild on the way, this was a good day, one they all needed.


	677. Chapter 677

Chapter 677

.

Abe and Sarah were dealing with a lot. Even with Walker in the race as a potential spoiler Bowen still had a narrow lead over their candidate. They were pinching pennies, trying to put all available resources into areas where it would get them the most votes on November 7th. They also monotired the upcoming votes in Israel and Pakistan. If this alliance passed, it would be a historic peace that was thought to be impossible ten years ago. If not, it would be a major setback. Either way, the next president would have to deal with the fallout. Not to mention the consequences for whatever the president did about the situation in Sloboda. And, despite their best efforts, Abe and Sarah still had feelings for each other. They had been just friends, once. Then they had an adulterous affair, betraying his wife just as she learned she had cancer. Abe's children still had some resentment towards their father for his betrayel, they would likely be angrier still if he resumed his relationship with the same woman. Sarah knew it had been wrong once, and now. If they were a real couple, each would know that the other might cheat on them, not a good way to start a healthy relationship. And yet, they couldn't deny that they still cared for one another. What Conner said to Abe hit him hard, and he wasn't proud of himself for saying Conner's time was almost over. Sarah tried to help him through this, without sleeping with him. She knew that, right now, what Abe really needed was a friend.


	678. Chapter 678

Chapter 678

.

President Montgomery was speaking with the slobodan ambassador. He claimed that president-elect was willing to honor his country's treaties and not wipe out the roma population. Bianca feared that, even if that were true, the nationalist fervor Drazen helped create would be impossible to stop. Drazen might not be planning to commit genocide, but he didn't seem willing to stop the mobs from doing it. Bianca suggested that she and the ambassador take a break and watch coverage of the vote in Israel's Knesset. Hopefully seeing Israel officially ratify a treaty with their traditional enemy of Pakistan, who had ratified the treaty the day before, might inspire this diplomat. Ofcourse there was the possibility that Israel would reject the treaty. If that happenned, it would sent a bad signal to many parties around the world. Still, Bianca decided to take the gamble. The vote was close, politicians were weighing easy habits of hatred versus hard labors of reconciliation. The neccessity of creating shelters, versus not truting Pakistan. It also occurred to some that the treaty didn't yet clarify how many from each nation would get into thee Arks. If the very worst happenned, and they Arks became neccessary, fighing over these scarce resources would be likely even among nations with friendly relations. But that would be aproblem for the finished Arks. By a slim majority, the Knesset voted in favor of the treaty. It had seemed impossible once, but Israel and Pakistan were officially allies.


	679. Chapter 679

Chapter 679

.

October 23rd 2028 was a historic day. President Raisani of Pakistan and prime minister Rosenberg of Israel were signing a historic agreement on the White House lawn. They were working together to build shelters capable of sustaining large numbers of both populations. Their former conflicts were being set aside and they were uniting against a common enemy, climate change. These Arks were being built within the mountains of Pakistan with israeli technology. There were still some fine points to work through over the next few years, but the crescent moon and the star of David were flying side by side, that was itself a reason to celebrate. In that spirit, vice-president Bowen, and former vice-president Ali, were both at the ceremony. These two might be running against each other for president, but they had both helped convince certain israeli and pakistani leaders that this was a good thing, and they understood the importance of a united front on this. There were ofcourse some detractors, Walker was organizing a demonstration against the peace agreement. But in the end the peace agreement was signed. And then, with the whole world watching, and a little gentle goading from Bianca, Raisani and Rosenberg shook hands.


	680. Chapter 680

Chapter 680

.

During her speech Bianca reminded Rosenberg and Raisani that, in the entire delegation, noone was more important than the group of israeli and pakistani children. Today belonged to Raisani and Rosenberg, and because of what they did the future belonged to these children. To emphasize this, the president's 8 year old son Frankie was sitting with the other childrne. After the signing ceremony president Montgomery spoke privately with vice-president Bowen and former vice-president Ali.

.

Bianca: I want to thank you both for your help with this treaty.

Ali: It was an honor madam president.

Bowen: Indeed, and I am ready to enforce the treaty as president.

Bianca: I assume you've both been briefed on Sloboda. Any thoughts?

Bowen: We should continue pursuing diplomatic options. But quite frankly we don't have the resources to commit our soldiers to an area where american interests are not in danger.

Ali: If we were to threaten military action, Drazen and nationalist militias might try to wipe out the roma refugee camps before the deadline. We can assist the Red Cross and other humanitarian groups in relocating the refugees.

Bianca: Not great options, but there is little else to do without innocent people being killed. What about an executive order giving them assylum?

Bowen: An act of Congress would be better, less likely that would be overturned by the Supreme Court. But even so there's another aspect to consider. That it could send the message to other nationalist demegagoues that they too can threaten genocide with no real consequences for themselves. America can handle 8,000 roma refugees, we couldn't handle all refugees from around the world.

Bianca: You make some valid points Andy, but I don't know if I can let Drazen wipe these people out.


	681. Chapter 681

Chapter 681

.

With less than two weeks until election day reverand Walker was getting desperate. He tried to rally as many racist, islamaphobic, and homophobic votes as possible. On October 26th he was scheduled to have lunch with certain carefully selected people, those who had family members murdered by un-documented immigrants, whose anger and tears he could exploit. Later in the day Walker was scheduled to speak at a rally and condemn islam as "satanic." One other person would be at both events, Farid. Farid was a bit of an unusual choice, ironic that his name meant "unique." He was from Syria originally, faced persecution as a christian. Nevertheless Farid had joined the syrian army to help fight ISIS, fought against a number of ISIS bases in Syria. Later he brought his family to America where they all became naturalized citizens. Sadly, his daughter was violently raped and murdered by a man from Mexico. While Walker was clearly uncomfortable around a syrian man, he wanted to exploit Farid's anger, and Farid seemed eager to talk about how his family had been persecuted under islam. Not to mention he could use Farid to claim his islamaphoia wasn't thinly veiled racism. But Walker didn't realize where exactly Farid wanted to focus his anger right now. At this group lunch in Walker's hotel room there were ofcourse Secret Service agents with guns. Farid used his military training before anyone could stop him. He grabbed one of the agents' guns and shot Walker in the head.


	682. Chapter 682

Capter 682

.

The assasination of reverand Walker put president Montgomery in an off position. She had to denounce the cold-blooded murder of a presidential candidate. It wasn't the first time she denounce an act of terrorism against someone she hadn't particularly cared for when they were alive. Bianca felt she should mention some of Walker's good points, but she had a hard time finding any. He had fought against abortion. Like others Walker had been under the mistaken impression that the pro-lifers were the conservatives in that argument. In 2005, when Israel withdrew from Gaza, Walker had given some support for the displaced settlers. Perhaps seeing the hardships they went through helped shaped Walker's hardcore zionist beliefs, to the point he refused to even cosider the palestinian side. Bianca mentioned these things when addressing the nation. An attack on any candidate was an attack on democracy, regardless of what Bianca thought of the man personnally. Bowen and Ali issued similar statements. Bianca knew the american people weren't stupid enough to elect a lunatic like Walker as president. But now, with him as a martyr for the far-right, it might be harder for the president to resolve the conflict in Sloboda. It seemed the roma people might suffer for the acions of one angry assasin.


	683. Chapter 683

Chapter 683

.

After Walker's assasination congressman Anderson, his running mate after Benteen's suicide, announced he was taking over. Anderson had been going after president Montgomery for eight years. He helped feed the conspiracy theories about Benteen and Walker being assasinated by the president. Suppossedly their deaths would esure that one of Montgomery's vice-presidents succeded her. He also accussed Syria of conspiring with the president on this, although Syria denied any involvement that investigation was also ongoing. Anderson was calling for the death penalty for Farid, and blamed the president for not enforcing the death penalty once in eight years. Bowen and Ali both said they couldn't comment on an ongoing investigation. At any rate it seemed unlikely tha Farid's trial would conclude before Bianca left office. Bianca had gotten used to criticism, both legitimate and from the fringes. At the moment she had bigger problems. She was still trying to negotiate some kind of deal with Drazen to avoid war, and also protect the roma people from extermination. Drazen was scheduled to come to the White House on November 3rd. Some editorials said this was as if Franklin Roosevelt had invited Adolf Hitler to the White House. Bianca knew that hypothetical scenario likely would not have stopped the holocaust or prevented WW2. But if there was a chance that could be done today, Bianca would have risked it. It was ironic, when Bianca was first sworn-in a large number of people saw her as an action hero, that she'd personally shot the dictator of North Korea. Now, at the end, she was seen as trying to appease the current version of Hitler.


	684. Chapter 684

Chapter 684

.

It was now Thursday November 3rd. President Montgomery was reading a report on post traumatic stress disorder among american soldiers. One psychologist had recently said in an interview that 100% of veterans of the conflict in Sangala had PTSD. Bianca wasn't sure she agreed with this blanket statement, but there was no question that many sufferred from this, because Bianca had sent them to Sangala. During her administration the department of veteran's affairs had improved treatment options, but it was still a real problem. Some now had criminal records, had beaten their spouses and even committed rape. The children who witnessed this abuse were more likely to continue the cycle of abuse later in life. In truth, this cycle might very well last for generations. This was one of many reasons why Bianca hesitated to send troops to Sloboda. On the other side of this argument, if she did nothing, as many as 8,000 gypsies were likely to be killed, exterminated in the name of nationalism and racial purity. There was also the possibility that military intervention could lead to the death of Slobodan civilians, and that would be on president Montgomery's hands. Tomorrow Bianca was meeting with president Drazen, hoping to find some kind of solution that could avoid any unneccessary bloodshed. If not, people were going to die.


	685. Chapter 685

Chapter 685

.

As she went into her meeting with president Drazen president Montgomery's approval rating was around 33%. Not great, but better than before. When the meeting was over, she believed it might reach a new low. Bianca was trying to avoid military conflict, but also wanted to protect the gypsy population. It wasn't an easy meeting, especially as Drazen refused to acknowledge it was a genocide.

.

Drazen: The fact is that most of these gypsies are thieves and prostitutes. Decent, law-abiding citizens are merely protecting themselves from these criminals.

Bianca: Which sometimes amounts to murder, and your police seem either unable or unwilling to arrest these murderers.

Drazen: They are cautious in their investigations. Would you rather they just arrest random citizens everytime some gypsy gets killed?

Bianca: I expect them not to turn a blind eye when a mob attacks a gypsy refugee camp.

Drazen: That was hardly a mob. Just a few young people who got drunk and did something stupid.

Bianca: And yet somehow your police arrest the gypsies who were assaulted instead of their attackers.

Drazen: Mistakes are sometimes made in investigations.

Bianca: Will genocide be one of these mistakes?

Drazen: And what else should I do? These people are parasites in any country they reside. If they were to leave we would let them. But no civilized country would take them in.

Bianca: We will. I'm going to take a page from Israel's playbook and send in soldiers to safely escort the gypsy population to America. Do I have your word that you will not harm these refugees, or american soldiers, until this is complete.

Drazen: I will do what I can.

Bianca: That's not good enough. I'm giving you a way tp please your nationalist base, without facing America's wrath. But if the attacks continue, either you're fanatically devoted to wiping them out, or you're no longer in control of your government. Either way, we would have to intervene militarily. And I can't see any scenario where you're still in charge when it's over.

Drazen: Very well. There will be no more attacks.

Bianca: Good. I'll make the official plans and announce it next week.


	686. Chapter 686

Chapter 686

.

Note: I know I do a lot of these real life political notes. But if you're still reading the story you either don't mind, or you're skipping past this part. Either way, even though just about all of us are descended from immigrants and refugees, including native americans, our president is now trying to more severely limit immigration. I am encouraging my readers, particularly those in the states, to lobby their members of Congress and their senators to opposse this. Now, on with the show.

.

When Bianca offerred to take in the roma refugees it had been a spur of the moment statement. But when she thought about it in private, she came to believe it was a good idea more than ever. It would prevent genocide, would not risk the lives of american soldiers or slobodan civilians. Not to mention helping america's credibility. And if Drazen were willing to cooperate, it could show other potential nationalist leaders that they need not go through with similar threats. A downside would be the american people might not like the idea of letting in potentially 8,000 gypsy refugee. Bianca thought back to what Bill Murray said in the old movie "Stripes." He said "We're americans. That means our forefathers were kicked out of every decent country on earth." It always seemed ironic that people whose ancestors faced bigotry and fled persecution now wanted to close the borders. The fact was almost all americans were descended from refugees, including native americans. Their ancestors had migrated to this land mass after the last ice age. So while their ancestors arrived long before most, the fact was that native americans were also descended from immigrants. Presidents Montgomery and Drazen agreed to make this announcement on Friday Novemer 10th. This would give them both time to hammer out the specifics of the plan. Some would call this a corrupt bargain, not letting the american people know about this before the election, not forcing the candidates to take a stand. Bianca knew it probably was dis-honest. If she announced it to the public now, Anderson would come out against it. And there was a chance, however small, that he could become president. If the choice was between lying to the people, or risking genocide, to Bianca there was no choice.


	687. Chapter 687

Chapter 687

.

It was finally November 7th, election day. Well over one hundred million americans went to the polls to vote for their candidate. Syed Ali and Andrew Bowen both had last minute events, trying to rally any final voters to go out and vote. Both candidates had four speeches ready. One if they lost both the popular vote and electoral vote. another if they won the popular vote but lost the electoral vote, a third if they lost the popular vote but won the electoral vote, and finally one for winning both the popular and the electoral vote. It seemed that two of these speeches would be delivered in the end. At 11pm eastern standard time the polls were too close to call. Bianca remembered how close it was for her eight years, and how stressful it was for both Ali and Bowen. It was actually interesting to watch the election when she wasn't in it herself. It wasn't until noon on Wednesday that the race was decided. The popular vote was still too close to call, but the electoral math decided the election. With 273 electoral votes the next president of the United States of America would be Syed Ali.


	688. Chapter 688

... Chapter 688

.

On Wednesday evening vice-president Bowen had what was likely to be his final campaign meeting with Kevin, his campaign manager.

.

Kevin: I'm afraid it's true sir, Syed Ali got 273 electoral votes. I'm sorry, I should have put more resources into Nevada.

Bowen: We were pinching pennies as it was. What about the popular vote?

Kevin: Still too close to call. You may have won the popular vote, but by less than 10,000 votes.

Bowen: So less than 1% of 1% of the vote. For what it's worth Kevin, you kept Walker from getting the nomination twice, that was no small accomplishment.

Kevin: Still, the party sees me as the guy who lost three elections in a row.

Bowen: I wouldn't mind having you on my side in four years.

Kevin: You want to run again.

Bowen: Why not? Unless you have any better offers.

Kevin: Not likely at this point.

Bowen: We should call governor Burkle, give her a heads up of what we're about to do. Then we call president-elect Ali, congragulate him. Finally, I will concede, for now, with as much dignity as I can muster.


	689. Chapter 689

Chapter 689

.

On Friday November 3rd president Montgomery had a few announcements for the press. She officially congragulated president-elect Ali and said the first transition meeting would be this weekend. The second anouncement was that she was commuting the sentances of Ryan very and Zack Slater. Some would call her corrupt for this, and maybe they'd be right. But they were family, and between her leaving office in two months and these two still being convicted felons it seemed unlikely they could try something like this again. At any rate it semed that Anderson and the others would soon have something bigger to complain about. President Montgomery announced her plan to officially give assylum to the 8,000 gypsy refugees from Sloboda. It was the duty of a country that claimed it stood for human rights to stand against genocide. This was not popular amongst the american people. Only 42% of the people supported the president on this. Those who didn't made their voices loudly heard. It seemed ironic to Bianca that those whose ancestors had fed persecution and genocide now wanted to close the borders to others. Irish americans whose ancestors were forcibly deported by the british, jewish americans whose ancestors fled from the nazies, vietnamise americans who still had living relatives that had fled from the communists. Those among these ethnic groups who had a real sense of history spoke in favor of the president's decision. They knew that they had a moral obligation to help these people, just as their ancestors had been helped by good people. But those voices were not in the majority and they certainly weren't the loudest. President Montgomery made it clear she wanted to work with Congress on this, but if she had to do this by executive order she would. If opposing genocide and truley defending liberty meant ignoring the will of the people, then Bianca was suprisingly okay with that.


	690. Chapter 690

...Chapter 690

.

Syed Ali arrived for his first transition meeting on Saturday November 11th. He was used to protestors outside the White House, why should today be any different? America had just elected its first muslim vice-president, so naturally the islamaphobes felt the need to come here and protest. Not to mention president Montgomery's decision to grant assylum to 8,000 gyspy refugees, that wasn't popular. At any rate he and Bianca Montgomery had their first official meeting in the Oval Office.

.

Bianca: Congragulations mr president-elect.

Ali: Thank you madam president.

Bianca: Remember that, in this room, everyone calls you "mr president." Even Nadia.

Ali: I understand that. In this room, I'll have to make some very important decisions. What incurable disease gets the most research money, which economic plan helps the most people. Whether or not to send troops into harm's way.

Bianca: That last one is the hardest, and it never gets any easier. It helps to think of yourself as the office. Incidentally, soon you'll be privy to certain information, regarding visitors from, other places.

Ali: Are you talking about, other planets?

Bianca: Yes. You should know that, my superiors, will never let the truth be known. Not even from the president.

Ali: Is this a joke?

Bianca: Yes. It's a tradition in transition meetings going back to Truman and Eisenhower. Only Kennedy never got the chance to do it with Johnson. You actually caught on quicker than I did but, I like to think you were fooled for a few seconds.

Ali: Maybe.

Bianca: I'm sorry to have to start something new and leave you to enforce much of it.

Ali: I understand, and I will ensure their safety.

Bianca: Thank you. I'm trying to work with Jordan to take in some of the refugees, we have a meeting in Saudi Arabia next month.

Ali: Good. I'm still hopeful we can get Congress to do this with an official act, it gives it more legitimacy than a simple executive order.

Bianca: Agreed. Have you ever been to Mount Weather?

Ali: No. I guess I didn't want to jinx it, the chance I'd ever have to go there.

Bianca: Yeah, we had a few drills during my administration. If you're ever taken there for real, it will mean the very worst has happenned. Hopefully that won't happen, but you should be familiar with it anyway. I'll make the call now.


	691. Chapter 691

Chapter 691

.

Over the month of November 2028 president Mntgomery tried to get the lame-duck Congress to officially give the gypsy refugees assylum. Even with a democratic majority, it wasn't easy. Bianca reached out to some republican representatives who would soon be looking for other work in a few months. They were angry at the GOP for not giving them more resources in the final days of the election, and president Ali had a number of slots that needed filling. It was still an uphill battle. Bianca was looking forward to thanksgiving. With Ryan and Zack officially out of prison they could all be a family together, finally. This full reunion came a little late for Jackson, Adam, Erica. That was part of the reason Bianca needed to hold on to the family she still had left, she would need them after she left office. During this time Bianca also went over her options as a former president. The original campaign and the re-election campaign, not to mention having to liquidate her assets to run, left Bianca's estate considerably more modest than it had once been. She would be allright financially with her pension, and the money Erica had left her in her will. Bianca had offers to sit on several corporations. All she'd have to do is sit in on a few board meetings, pose for photographs, and collect a big paycheck. But she knew that some of these corporations were under investigation, it was possible they wanted her to use her influence to end any such investigations. At any rate Bianca knew it would be embarrassing to have a former president on a board of directors if the indictments ever came. She turned them down, but accepted some offers on the guest lecture circuit. Bill Clinton still earned over $200,000 per speech. Bianca decided she wouldn't charge more than $10,000, less if the group was financially strapped. She also wouldn't charge for charity, but she did want to be part of Habitat for Humanity. Carter really set the bar high on that one, but he was old and couldn't personally build houses anymore. The day before thanksgiving president Montgomery recieved a message from the saudi embassy. Next month she was visiting Saudi Arabia to discuss a joint effort with Jorda to accept the gypsy refugees. he saudi government said that Sardar, a cleric associated with the Taliban, wished to speak with the president at the meeting. Sardar had previously said that women should be subservient to men, and homosexuals should be stoned to death. That, coupled with his group's hatred of America, made Bianca very curious as to why he wated to meet with her.


	692. Chapter 692

Chapter 692

.

Bianca was suprised thar Sardar wanted to meet with her. She was an american, a woman, at least somewhat a christian, and a homosexual. More importantly she was the president of the United States of America. So why would a taliban ceric want to see her. The most obvious reason was he wanted to assasinate her. The night before thanksgiving she met with agent Levinson of Secret Service.

.

Levinson: The only reason someone like Sardar would want to meet with you is to assasinate you. He knows he's old, this is how he wants to go out.

Bianca: I've considered that, but the saudi government feels he's trying to make a legitimate offer.

Levinson: And how was he able to sent a message through the saudi government? It's because the religious fundamentaists have a presence there. They may not be the majority of their government but there are enough t force the main government to maintain contacts with groups like the taliban.

Bianca: Still, we can't deny that the taliban has had more success lately in their recruitment drives. It's because the pashto people are feeling marginalized, and they see the taliban as the only ones really looking out for them.

Levinson: Even if you're right madam president, my job is to keep you safe.

Bianca: The you and other agents can keep me safe in the room. Not to mention saudi and jordanian protection.

Levinson: It's still risky. Not to mention the possibility you'd be legitimatizing a terrorist group.

Bianca: There's no guarantee of success. But if it can finally end the conflict I have an obligation to do it. Besides, this gives us credit as an attempted peacemaker. If it fails, if he tries to kill me, I have every confidence that you and your men can protect me. And it will cause his group to lose credibility in negotiations with any tribal groups that might be on the fence right now.


	693. Chapter 693

Chapter 693

.

Thanksgiving at the White House was nice. It felt good to have the family back together again. Hopefully prison had scared all four of them into going straight. President-elect Ali and his wife Nadia were here as well. He wanted to gain as much experience as he could before officially taking office in January. Next week Bianca would be going to Saudi Arabia to ask them, and Jordan, to take in some of the roma refugees. She was also risking her life to meet with a taliban cleric to try and finally bring peace to that war-torn country. On Monday November 27th Syed Ali had a meeting with vice-president Bowen. Syed was late, Bowen had to just remain there and wait. He missed the hustle and bustle of the campaign, it was too uiet now. It was clear Bowen wished he was about to become president, but he remained stoic and dignified.

.

Bowen: Congragulations sir.

Ali: Thank you mr vice-president. Sorry I'm late.

Bowen: Yes I understand the transition is a busy time. Where are the reporters?

Ali: I'm sorry.

Bowen: I assumed you wanted to have a post-election handshake, spirit of cooperation.

Ali: Not exactly. I have a lot of positions to fill.

Bowen: My understanding is that you and president Montgomery are using that to get certain members of Congress to support an assylum bill.

Ali: Indeed. But I'm not giving a cabinet post to a one-term congressman who couldn't even hold on to their seat. For secretary of defense I need someone exceptionally qualified. Would you be interested in that position?

Bowen: Are you just doing this to say there was a republican on the short list.

Ali: My party was angry when the current president chose a republican for this job. I'm willing to risk the same anger to have a cabinet that's exceptionally qualified.

Bowen: Maybe you're doing this because you're afraid I'll run against you in four years.

Ali: I'm well aware that the GOP will be running someone.

Bowen: I realize the post-election handshake is a part of a functioning democracy. But I won't be a pawn in your party games.


	694. Chapter 694

Chapter 694

.

After his meeting with president-elect Ali vice-president Bowen discussed the offer with his wife Susan.

.

Susan: Do you think the offer's serious?

Bowen: No, he just wants to say there was a republican on the short-list. And even if it is, he just wants to keep me from running in four years. The president-elect knows that governor Burkle, reverand Hua, or any of the others can't win, not like I can.

Susan: He's older than Reagan was when he became president, and you're just barely younger than him.

Bowen: I should have started lying about my age a long time ago.

Susan: I think he knows you're qualified and wants to pack his cabinet with talent. I think there's another reason you don't want the job.

Bowen: What would that be?

Susan: It's a demotion. You've always wanted to be president, you've been working towards it for almost 50 years. Slowly climbing the ranks in the military, eventually being vice-president. Being Ali's secretary of defense would be a demotion, and yes you'd be throwing away your chance of running in four years. That's why you turned down the offer from president Montgomery four years ago, you wanted to gage the political waters and run.

Bowen: It was a good strategy, it can still work.

Susan: For better or worse I think we lost our chance at the White House. On January 20th you will have been vice-president for less than seven months, during which time you negotiated an alliance between Israel and Pakistan. If you take the offer you will be remembered as a noble public servant and a great secretary of defense. If not, you'll be remembered as the guy who didn't know when to quit.


	695. Chapter 695

Chapter 695

.

On Friday December 1st vice-president Bowen once again met with president-elect Ali. President Montgomery was on her way to Saudi Arabia for what was likely her last diplomatic mission before leaving office. Whatever she did there Syed Ali would likely have to manage himself, hence his meeting with Bowen.

.

Ali: Have you considered my offer?

Bowen: Yes. Governor Burkle will likely run for president herself in four years, I'd like to help her campaign.

Ali: Even against me?

Bowen: Yes. I would understand if that's too much for you.

Ali: Why don't you give this job a chance for, two years. If, after two years, you wish to resign and campaign for Burkle, or run yourself, I'll accept your resignation.

Bowen: I won't attend any democratic fundraisers.

Ali: I don't expect you too. But I do expect you to commit yourself to this job, if you accept it. Look at it this way. For the next two years you can either be secretary of defense, or just criticize me on the talk shows.

Bowen: I've actually had some offers to write another book. Some of them are offering me a lot of money.

Ali: I'm guessing that all of those offers pay more than I could. And yes, secretary of defense isn't as prestigious as vice-president. But only you can decide this for yourself. What do you say.

Bowen: My father used to say "Idle hands are Lucifer's workshop." I don't think I'd do well with too much free time. Okay, I'll do this job for two years, then we'll see.

Ali: Fair enough. Welcome aboard, my friend.


	696. Chapter 696

Chapter 696

.

After Bowen officially signed on to be president Ali's secretary of defense the president-elect informed Sarah and Abe. Abe had agreed to stay on as his chief-of-staff. Sarah made it clear she was only staying on until the innaguration, then she was leaving.

.

Abe: Keeler and a lot of republicans aren't going to be happy about him choosing a republican for this cabinet post.

Sarah: They'll get over it. If not we'll just remind them that we gain more points with the americn people with this than with partisan bickering.

Abe: You keep saing "we" in the present tense. You're sure you don't want to stay onboard?

Sarah: Getting people elected, that's where I belong. The actual day to day stuff, not my strong suit.

Abe: I'll miss you.

Sarah: I'll miss you too. But let's face it, we don't work together. Not as friends, not as the other thing.

Abe: For what it's worth, my son Justin has forgiven us for what we did.

Sarah: Think he'd be okay seeing me around all the time? At christmas and birthdays?

Abe: In all honesty, maybe not.

Sarah: Can't say I blame him. I'm just the whore who seduced his father while his mother was dying of cancer. He's only forgiven me because he doesn't have to be around me.

Abe: If it helps, he was always angrier at me than you.

Sarah: Still, we do have a month and a half before the innaguration.

Abe: After that, we'll never be working together again.

Sarah: Still, this logic hasn't worked out well for us in the past.

Abe: Agreed. I guess we just work together, try to keep it platonic, than go our seperate ways.


	697. Chapter 697

Chapter 697

.

President Montgomery met with the jordanian and saudi delegations in Riyadh. Of the 8,000 roma refugees almost 3,000 were muslim. Bianca hoped that the saudi and jordanian governments would grant assylum to at least some of them. It was partly to alleviate the burden on the U.S., but also to pressure the american congress to give assylum to the other refugees. It would be somewhat embarassing if Saudi Arabia was suddenly better on human rights than America. Drazen had kept his word so far, but if the gypses remaned he might just turn to his hardliner base to wipe them out, which Bianca would not allow. The second purpose of coming to Riyadh would be a private meeting with Sardar, a cleric largely associated with the Taliban. This was clearly an awkward meeting for both of them. American Secret Service, along with saudi and jordanian bodyguards, were in the room. Still, president Montgomery made sure there was a large table between the two of them.

.

Bianca: Let me be blunt, why am I here?

Sardar: I am hoping to end the conflict between your people and mine.

Bianca: Who exactly do you mean by "your people?"

Sardar: The pashto people of Afghanistan. My people have been persecuted ever since your country invaded 27 years ago.

Bianca: My country invaded because the Taliban was still harboring Osama Bin Laden after he perpetrated the single greatest attack against civilian life in my country's history.

Sardar: Mistakes were made, on both sides.

Bianca: I'm willing to admit my country's mistakes, Guantanamo, drone strikes, invading Iraq.

Sardar: The question before us today is, what to do to ensure a better future.

Bianca: Agreed. And when your group was in charge you persecuted women, homosexuals, jews, any non-pashto ethnic group, and anyone who didn't follow your particular version of islam. I have no desire to return Afghanistan to the bad old days.

Sardar: And I have no desire to see my people made into slaves in our own country. Nor a return to drone strikes against our civilians. Given the nationalist crusaders in your country, I am well aware that one of your successors coud do this to ensure their own popularity.

Bianca: What do you suggest?

Sardar: Remove the restrictions that prohibit my organization from holding government positions or running for office. Let us resume our social programs and help the poor pashto communities.

Bianca: I will speak to the Afghan government. But if there are any more homicide bombings, if the Taliban continues to persecute women, homosexuals, any minority religious of ethnic group, that would make it impossible to in any way recognize your authority. Am I clear?

Sardar: Quite clear madam president. You have my word that these things will happen. But if we do not make progress, it will be impossible for me to control my people.

Bianca: And if you don't, than my people will be left to conclude you were never serious about peace, or that you aren't worth negotiating with.

Sardar: Then it seems we know where we stand.


	698. Chapter 698

Chapter 698

.

Shortly after president Montgomery returned from Riyadh her daughter Miranda was meeting with Keeler, chairman of the DNC.

.

Keeler: Thank you for agreeing to this. I won't lie, in 2030 we're probably going to lose seats in Congress, we might even lose the majority. I've been working on a plan to minimize our losses. With your help campaigning, I'm convinced we can keep control of Congress. Maybe even gain some specific seats.

Miranda: I'm happy to help, in the summer. Starting next month I'm teaching full time, but I can help come summer.

Keeler: Fair enough, we won't begin any real fund-raising till June anyway. I've got a map of districts where you'd be popular.

Miranda: I'm guessing other districts you'll be running people who criticize president Ali.

Keeler: That's the plan. I've got a map I'd like to show you, maybe you have some recommendations.

Miranda: Wow, you're going after Anderson?

Keeler: No, that part is just wishful thinking on my part.

Miranda: Mine too. He's been a jackass in Congress since before I was born. I was hoping his running for president would cause him to lose his congressional seat.

Keeler: But somehow his district voted for him for both.

Miranda: And he stays in Washington afte we leave.

Keeler: There's always the chance he'll lose in 2030. Find me a candidate who can take on that SOB and I'll personally help you pound in a few lawn signs.


	699. Chapter 699

Chapter 699

.

After returning to America Bianca had dinner with her family. This dinner was chicken nuggets shaped like animals. It was mainly for little Frankie, who was upset about having to leave the only home he'd ever known. It was also a little for Bianca. Between her frustation at Congress stalling, and having to meet with a Taliban official, she needed some comfort food. After dinner, and getting her own children to bed, Miranda spoke with her mother in private.

.

Miranda: Do you remember captain Peterson?

Bianca: The firefighter captain. He was a first responder on 9/11 so he attends the annual event at Ground Zero ometimes.

Miranda: And now he's captain of his own firehouse. What do you think of him?

Bianca: His current wife and daughter attended the same highschool, but other than that he's okay? Why do yu ask?

Miranda: I've been thinking maybe he could run for Congress next year, finally un-seat Anderson.

Bianca: I don't think Peterson wants to run for office, and he's not great at keeping his anger in check.

Miranda: He'd still be better than Anderson.

Bianca: Satan would be better than Anderson. What about a local assemblyman?

Miranda: It' a highly republican district. The few democratic assemblymen won't risk losing their current job.

Bianca: What about bringing in a new person.

Miranda: Any citizen can run as long as they buy a house 180 days before the primary. But then we'd be running a carpet bagger against someone they know and tolerate.

Bianca: If you really want to un-seat Anderson, why not run yourself? You'd be 26, old enough to run. You're smart, know political issues better than I do.

Miranda: I'm not sure I want to get involved in this myself, I've seen how hard this job is for you.

Bianca: It can be hard, but I've seen you develop a thick skin, and you have an affinity for this. If you do decide to run for office, I know you'd be great at it.


	700. Chapter 700

Chapter 700

.

Note: 700 chapters. It's been exhausting, but we're almost at the end. After Bianca leaves office we just have a few more epilogue chapters. It should be done within a week.

.

Abe was relieved to be able to spend a few days with his family at christmas. In less than a month he'd be chief-of-staff to president Syed Ali. After that, he wasn't sure how much time he'd be able to spend with them. Admittedly his children were older, more mature. Before long they'd have their own children, and Abe would be a grandfather. Abe hoped to be able to spend time with his grandchildren, but with his new schedule it wouldn't be as much time as he'd like. Still, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his those he loved. His, family, and Sarah. He and Sarah were still trying to keep it platonic, but Abe knew that wouldn't work, especially if she accepted the new president's offer to work for him. Abe decided to broach the subject with his youngest son Justin. Justin had been the angriest with his father over his affair with Sarah. If he, or any of Abe' other children, couldn't accept Sarah now, there was no point in trying to be with her again.

.

Abe: I want to talk to you about something. I've been thinking, it might be time for me to try dating again. How would you feel about that?

Justin: I think it would be weird to imagine my father on a date. But yeah, I know mom wouldn't want you to be alone forever. Do you have a woman in mind?

Abe: Yes. Sarah. Would that be too weird for you.

Justin: Only slightly more weird than you dating someone else. I was very angry with what you did to mom. But grampa helped me to forgive you, he always said if he deserved forgiveness so did you. Going to church helped as well. But, are you sure you and her can trust each other?

Abe: Why do you ask?

Justin: I don't mean to be rude dad. It's just you cheated on your wife with her. How does she really know you won't cheat on her. For that matter, are you sure she won't cheat on you? Given how your "relationship" started, I'm not sure how trust can exist.

Abe: You might be right, we may never be able to trust each other completely. Sarah and I are too very flawed and lonely people. But we do care about each other, I want to sieze what happiness I can, while I can. And I pray she feels the same about me.


	701. Chapter 701

Chapter 701

.

Miranda wanted to savor christmas 2028. It would be the last time she's get to celebrate christmas at the White House. Admittedly Syed and Nadia Ali told Miranda she could come back any time she wanted. The Obama and Ortega families were fairly regular visitors at the White House, but Miranda knew she probably wouldn't be here for christmas. She had to tell her sons, little Eric and Stuart, why they had to leave soon, move to Pine Valley. Sadly, even in her final month in office, Bianca still couldn't fully enjoy this. In less than two weeks the new Congress would be sworn in, and it was clear that they wouldn't grant assylum to the gypsy refugees. If she was going to do this with an act of Congress, and not with executive order, it had to be done very soon. But it seemed there were too many stubborn holdouts with the lame-duck Congress. Drazen had kept his word, kept the extreme nationalists at bay. The only problem with things calming down was that people thought it was over, they didn't realize the neccessity of granting immediate assylum. INS also wouldn't see the neccessity of giving assylum to this many if there wasn't extreme violence in Sloboda. As the new year officially began Congress was still in recess. On January 5th the new group would be sworn in. There was one option for Bianca. It would still be an act of Congress, but some would call it illegitimate. Still, there were enough bitter outgoing representatives who'd been offered new jobs in exchange for their vote. On January 4th president Montgomery made the call and went ahead with this plan.


	702. Chapter 702

Chapter 702

.

January 4th was the last official day of the 125th Congress. Tomorrow the 126th Congress would be sworn in. Many of the current representatives were packing up their offices or preparing for the ceremony tomorrow. But a relatively small number, 108 congressmen and 36 senators, were waiting. The speaker called for a special joint session of Congress. The debates had already occurred on this issue so there was no need to do it now. Also, they didn't want too many to realize what they were doing. Very quietly, this last session of Congress passed the bill officially granting assylum to the 8,000 roma refugees facing extermination in Sloboda. The bill was passed and sent to president Bianca Montgomery to sign. In front of the cameras Bianca explained what they had done, and praised them. The people would largely be unhappy. Ofcourse with barely two weeks left in office Bianca no longer had to worry about what the people thought of her. She had successfully prevented genocide without risking american soldiers, that was something to be proud of.


	703. Chapter 703

Chapter 703

.

Bianca's approval rating hit a new all-time low, 9%. Even those who agreed with granting assylum to the roma people didn't like how she basically tricked Congress and circumvented the will of the people. Technically it was illegal, but the voters were likely to vote many of these representatives out of office in 2030. On January 5th the new Congress was officially sworn-in. They were suppossed to all shake hands with both the outgoing president, and the president-elect. One new congressman actually spit in Bianca's face. He was immediately arrested by Secret Service for assaulting the president. Bianca tried to maintain her dignity but she knew this idiot would soon be out on bail and make trouble for president Syed Ali. When Bianca returned home that night Miranda hugged her mother, let her know she still had some support. After this Miranda spoke with her husband AJ.

.

AJ: Is your mother okay?

Miranda: Yeah, she's the strongest woman I've ever known.

AJ: Have you given any thought to her suggestion that you should run for Congress?

Miranda: Why would I want a job where I can be spit at?

AJ: Because you can do some real good. Besides, you encouraged her to run for president.

Miranda: Yeah, and I'm starting to think this is her revenge for that.

AJ: I can totally understand if you want to get out of here and never look back. But, if you want to run for office, I'll help in any way I can.

Miranda: You really think I can do some good?


	704. Chapter 704

Chapter 704

.

On January 11th Sarah had a meeting scheduled with president-elect Ali. She assumed it was a courtesy, that he would ask her to stay and she would politely decline. She was only partly correct. He was late, she wasn't that suprised. While Sarah waited she thought about what she wanted to do with her life. Finally he arrived.

.

Syed: Thanks for waiting, sorry I'm late.

Sarah: I understand, you must be busy.

Syed: The transition days are even longer than the campaign, and I didn't think that was possible. Anyway, I'd like you to stay on as my press secretary.

Sarah: I appreciate the offer sir, but I must say no.

Syed: This isn't a courtesy offer, we need you. President Montgomery left kind of a mess for us. I'm proud of what she did, but we're the ones who have to implement this policy. I'll need your help to sell any of my agenda to the american people. Please, just give it a year, see if it suits you again.

.

Before Sarah could give a real answer Secret Service informed the president-elect that there was a situation in Afghanistan, they had to escort him to the Situation Room in the White House. This left Sarah alone, still unsure what her future held.


	705. Chapter 705

Chapter 705

.

When president-elect Ali was brought to the Situation Room he knew it was serious. Whatever happenned here today, he'd have to deal with the reprucussions in 9 days. President Montgomery and vice-president Bowen were already here.

.

Ali: What is it?

Bianca: We've recieved word that Sardar has sent messages to taliban-friendly mosques all over Afghanistan. The problem is we don't know what;s in the messages. Our informants don't know, and internet chatter suggests Sardar's followers don't know either. His guys brought the letters to the mosques with the understanding they be opened at Friday prayer services, tomorrow.

Ali: I'm guessing we're all in the Situation Room because we fear that Sarder is planning to break the truce.

Bowen: Technically we don't have an official truce for him to break. It is possible that this is a power play by him, he's reminding us that his followers will abide by a truce he recommends, or start killing, whichever he orders. But I think he's more likely getting ready for war. It's just easier for him to stand up to us than his own base.

Ali: There's a third possibility. He may be testing us, seeing how fast we can respond if he does declare war again.

Bianca: If it is, we need all our forces on alert. If nothing else we show him we are prepared, just in case he wants to fight us for real.

Ali: But we should be careful. We strike first and we'll never be able to negotiate a real truce with Sardar, much less his contemporaries.

Bowen: Madam president, it's possible Sardar is just looking for an excuse to attack us.

Bianca: So that he can claim the high ground in international opinion. We're not going to give it to him. Our forces will be on alert, but we will not strike the first blow. If Bowen is right Sardar will find an excuse to attack sooner or later. But at least we'll know where we stand and we can hurt his recruitment drives.


	706. Chapter 706

Chapter 706

.

The night of January 11th Sararh went to see Abe in private.

.

Sarah: Did you ask the president-elect to keep me onboard?

Abe: No, the man just recognizes talent when he sees it. Anyway you went to his house and begged him to run. Anyway, what did you say to him?

Sarah: I didn't have time to give an answer. He was pulled away on, something else.

Abe: You didn't have time to say yes or no.

Sarah: You don't believe me.

Abe: Ofcourse I believe you, given the marathon he's on right now. I just don't think he's going to be suddenly burdened with free time once he's actually president. What are you going to say?

Sarah: I don't know. On the one hand I'm good at this, wouldn't mind working with you again. On the other hand, maybe I want a real life for once. Having a relationship, maybe having a kid.

Abe: We can do that together.

Sarah: Can we? I'm not good at relationships. I fell in love with a married man, and I'm still in love with him.

Abe: And right or wrong I still love you, I always will.

Sarah: I'm not as young as I once was. If I really want a baby, I need to focus on that right now. You just got all your kids off to college, are you willing to go through all that again for the next 20 years?

Abe: Yes, I would. And the specifics, we can figure it out together.

Sarah: Okay, let's start now.


	707. Chapter 707

Chapter 707

.

It was early Friday morning, but outgoing president Montgomery and president-elect Ali were already in the situation room. They were nervously awaiting news of what was in the letters that Sardar sent to the mosques in Afghanistan. Ali was nervous, particularly as he knew he'd have more incidets like this once he was sworn in next week. Finally, after what seemed like days, the recieved word. The letters told Sardar's followers to continue with the truce, they were not to harm civilians, women, or any reigious and/or ethnic minority. The Situation Room at the White House was relieved. They would ofcourse remain on alert, in case any dissapointed followers decided to become homicide bombers despite the truce. But if nothing else it seemed Sardar was serious about peace. After this meeting vice-president Bowen spoke to Syed Ali in private.

.

Bowen: It seems you were right sir. I thought he might be breaking the truce, I thought he might be doing a power play. But somehow the thought he was testing us never entered my mind.

Ali: Either way you're instinct of preparing was correct. It is possible that our show of readiness will help convince Sardar and his allies that fighting America would be futile.

Bowen: God willing.

Ali: I can't stack my administration with yes men, I'll need you to speak your mind when you feel I'm making a mistake.

Bowen: I imagine we'll have numerous disagreements over the next two, or four years. It will be an honor to advise you as best I can.

Ali: I look forward to it my friend.


	708. Chapter 708

Chapter 708

.

It had been more than a day since president-elect Ali had asked Sarah to stay with his administration. There was ofcourse the situation with Sardar. That looked calm now but could easily have been much worse. On Friday evening Sarah came to see the president-elect.

.

Ali: Thank you for coming. I wish I could give you more time but it's the transition.

Sarah: I know. 24 hours is like seven of my human years.

Ali: We need you, I'm not very charismatic. And our current president is leaving office with the lowest approval rating on record. According to one poll her approval rating is 7%. The same poll says that the idea of a communist take-over of America has an approval rating of 8%.

Sarah: That poll is likely flawed, but yeah Bianca Montgomery is un-popular. If you want a second term you'll have to do a good job. You were as charismatic as you can be, and the people trusted you. November 2032 it'll be about your actual job performance.

Ali; You're right. Will you help with that?

Sarah: Me and Abe had a long talk last night. We decided, we're going to have a baby.

Ali: You're with child?

Sarah: Not yet, hopefully soon. So, I must decline your offer.

Ali: Other's have been known to do both jobs well.

Sarah: Maybe, but I can't, and I won't be a part-time mother. Abe wants to stay on as your chief-of-staff, but I would rather commit myself fully to my eventual child.

Ali: I'll miss you Sarah, but I understand. Take care.

Sarah: Good luck with your new job.


	709. Chapter 709

Chapter 709

.

The final week of the Montgomery administration provided it's own set of problems. The new Congress tried to repeal Montgomery's granting of assylum. It passed, but barely. Bianca vetoed it, there was no real attempt to over-ride the veto. The nativists tried to challenge it in the courts. It went all the way to the Supreme Court. On January 15th the Supreme Court unanimously upheld the assylum. The first planes full of these refugees were scheduled to arrive in America on January 18th. A plane arrived in Florida with 135 of these refugees. But the Florida National Guard was at this airport, they refused to allow them to get off the plane. This was very troubling, possibly an attempted coup against the rule of federal law. Bianca called governor Haley of Florida.

.

Bianca: Governor, are you aware that your national guard is attempting a coup at the airport.

Haley: I think "coup" is a strong word.

Bianca: They are refusing to allow the refugees off the plane.

Haley: They are doing what they have to in order to protect their fellow citizens from potential terrorists.

Bianca: First, there is no evidence that any of these people are connected to any radical groups. Secondly, that is not their decision to make, or yours.

Haley: You expect me to just let them in, to hurt my people.

Bianca: They're not your people, they're mine. And that includes both the refugees and the nativists.

Haley: These gypsies are here only because of your corrupt bargain with members of Congress.

Bianca: Be that as it may the courts have upheld the assylum.

Haley: You just hand us all a final mess to clean up. You leave in two days, after that my people will not accept a muslim president.

Bianca: Are you saying you won't obey federal law?

Haley: I'm saying we don't accept your authority over us. You want the gypsies, you take them. They're not welcome in Florida.


	710. Chapter 710

Chapter 710

.

Note: I'd like to dedicate this next chapter to all those who were at the airports in Febuary protesting the fuhrer's muslim ban. Your dedication to freedom and religious liberty is more important than ever.

.

Although few americans seemed to support giving assylum to the gypsies, or they didn't approve of the way the president did it, many also weren't happy with governor Haley trying to force them to leave. If she were allowed to get away with this, other governors could think they had the authority to close their borders everytime a particular ethnic group suddenly became unpopular. It seemed Haley was acting like George Wallace, doing racist political theatre for the far-right to boost a potential presidential bid. At the moment no other governor was doing this. Governor Burkle of Texas issued a statement that she would obey federal law on this. Rumor was that Burkle was planning a "tough on crime" campaign. This might be thinly veiled racism, but as long as she enforced the law equally to immigrant and native-born the president was relatively okay with it. The main question right now was what to do for the 135 refugees at the airport. In theory they could be taken to another state, but that could send the message any governor could refuse them. Not to mention show that the capitol was not really in control of the states. There had been a few who claimed they would not accept a muslim president. It was one thing for a few nuts on the internet to claim this, but this would be the governor of a state, effectively launching a coup, even enacting succession. Haley had to be prosecuted for this. Ofcourse, if this was political theatre, it didn't seem to be working as Haley had hoped. Thousands in Florida, and from other local states, had come out to protest Haley's move. Some with food and medicine for those who needed it. Lawyers for the ACLU and other civil rights organizations came to give legal advice to these refugees. It warmed Bianca's heart to see ordinary americans come out and fight for the civil rights of these refugees. This truley was a great country, despite racist rhetoric to the contrary. The most immediate problem was a woman who was 8 months pregnant. The stress from today risked causing premature labor. If she didn't get to a hospital soon mother and child were in danger. It seemed that president Montgomery's final full day in office would be occupied by this standoff.


	711. Chapter 711

Chapter 711

.

The situation at the airport was bad. Protestors for the refugees and protestors against them were being kept on opposite sides. The pregnant woman on the plane had gone into labor. She was eight months along, could safely deliver, if she were taken to a hospital. Bianca came up with a plan. She made a deal with governor Haley. Haley could come to Washington D.C. and negotiate a deal with the president. In exchange Haley had to allow the pregnant woman, and her husband to go to the hospital to have the baby. The governor agreed to the deal. The young woman was able to safely have her baby, who was now an american citizen. There were still 133 refugees on the plane. Bianca was at the airport to meet the governor.

.

Bianca: Thank you for coming.

Haley: I was un-easy, but your chief-of-staff assured me you'd be reasonable.

Bianca: He lied, you'll find me quite un-reasonable. You dis-obeyed federal law even though your main job is to enforce the law.

Haley: I am trying to protect my people.

Bianca: I think you were doing political theatre to appeal to the racists and run for president. Perhaps I can help you boost your standing with them.

Haley: I'm listening.

Bianca: You can blame me all you want, from your prison cell. Let's see if they liek you more as a result.

Haley: Let's not over-react.

Bianca: However dis-honest you thin I am the assylum bill was passed by Congress, signed by the executive branch, and upheld by our nation's highest court. You are ordering armed guards to prevent federal law from being enforced. Your actions could be classified as treason, even a coup. Therefore, as head of the executive branch for the next 21 hours, I am placing you under arrest.


	712. Chapter 712

Chapter 712

.

With governor Haley in the custody of the D.C. police president Montgomery contacted major Samuels. Samuels was the man in charge of the Florida National Guard. He'd only been promoted yesterday and clearly didn't fully understand what was going on.

.

Bianca: Major Samuels, I've just federalized the Florida National Guard. Do you understand what that means?

Samuels: Not exactly.

Bianca: It means you now take orders from the president. How long have you been in charge?

Samuels: Since yesterday. Governor Haley asked if I was loyal. I said I was and she put me in charge here.

Bianca: Governor Haley is now under arrest because she tried to stop the refugees on the plane from entering this country. She refused lawful orders from the federal government and may have conspired to let a pregnant woman and her baby die. As far as I can tell you and your men didn't know you were dis-obeying the law. So, if you safely escort these refugees off of the plane, awaw from the angry mob, then you and your team will be hailed as heroes. If you don't, you will be prosecuted for treason alongside governor Haley. Am I clear.

.

Bianca watched the news to see what Samuels and the others would do. They brought the refugees to safety. The cameras caught it all, Haley's arrest and the standoff ending peacefully. This, hopefully, would be the last crises Bianca had to manage as president. She now had less than 20 hours until she left office. Bianca was glad to hand over the reigns to Syed Ali tomorrow.


	713. Chapter 713

Chapter 713

.

January 20th 2029

.

It was finally innaguration day. At 12 noon Syed Ali would officially be sworn in as the 47th president of the United States of America. Bianca Montgomery would be the youngest former president. Only Teddy Roosevelt and John F. Kennedy had been younger at any time during their presidencies. It was 5:34am. Bianca was suppossed to be woken up at 6am, but she was already awake. It had been an unfortunate aspect of this job. Not only having to wake up early, but always fearful that she'd bewoken up by some catastrophy. Very soon she'd be able to sleep in, basically set her own hours. Frankie was still just eight, and Bianca could focus on her youngest child with little else to trouble her. Bianca was looking forward to this, but right now her restlessness woke Maggie up.

.

Maggie: Please tell me you'll be able to sleep in after today.

Bianca: It will take me awhile to re-adjust, but yeah. I'm looking forward to it, or being allowed to take a nap in the middle of the day. Thank you for standing by me, through everything.

Maggie: I was a little angry at first, okay a lot angry.

Bianca: I don't just mean, Reese.

Maggie: Neither do I. I made that mistake, once, but I think being first lady was harder than forgiving your affair.

Bianca: Days like this I am so grateful for the 22nd amendment. Still, a part of me wishes I could still do that much good.

Maggie: You did a lot of good. David Weiss, the new head of Amnesty International, said you were probabIy the most humanitarian president ever.

Bianca: I wouldn't mind someone else getting that title. I think Syed Ali will be a humanitarian president.

Maggie: See, the country will be in good hands.

Bianca: Yeah.

.

As Bianca and Maggie shared their final moments in the White House bedroom they were interrupted. The secretary of defense came in, her hands over her eyes, to inform the president of yet another crises.

.

Raines: I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's a situation.

Maggie: Can't it wait seven hours?

Raines: President-elect Ali is being briefed on it, but for the next six hours he has no authority to do anything. And if we wait, a refugee camp of over five hundred people might be slaughtered.

Bianca: Fine, I'm coming down. Why should this day really be any different?


	714. Chapter 714

Chapter 714

.

In just over six hours Bianca would leave the presidency behind, but ofcourse fate seemed to have handed her one last crises. As she was brought to the Situation Room secretary Raines briefed her on the situation.

.

Raines: In Sloboda a local militia led by major Luka is moving to wipe out a group of roma refugees.

Bianca: Is Drazen taking any measure to stop him?

Raines: Drazen says his forces are too far away. Our drone surveilance confirms this, but even if they were close enough it's unlikely he'll risk his own soldiers.

Bianca: What's the size of Luca's militia?

Raines: Just over 100, heavily armed with assault weapons.

Bianca: And the gypsy camp?

Raines: Over 500 men, women, children. But no guns and few things they could use as weapons.

Bianca: Luka is aware of the truce right?

Raines: Yes, but he's a fanatic. Most of Drazen's supporters are okay with the gypsies just leaving, but Luka wants to wipe them from the face of the earth. He's recruited other fanatics since the truce, calling Drazen too weak. We think Luka might also be trying to take over the slobodan government.

Bianca: How far away is Luka's militia from the camp?

Raines: They'll be descending upon them by the end of the day.

Bianca: Can we protect them?

Raines: Our forces are spread thin as it is. Unfortunately we underestimated the danger tis specific group was in.

Bianca: If we sent a drone strike against the militia, would any civilians be harmed.

Raines: That's another part of the problem. Luka's kidnapped three americans who were in Sloboda as part of a humanitarian mission. A drone strike would kill all of them.

Bianca: So if I do nothing the fanatics will murder 500 innocent people. But if I do a drone strike three americans, who were only there to hand out food and medicine, will be killed. We need to try and contact Luka. It might be in vain but we can at least try and work out a deal.


	715. Chapter 715

Chapter 715

.

As her people tried to contact major Luka to work out some kind of last minute deal, Bianca had a final meeting with Conner, Abe, Sarah. Andy was helping with the transition. Eight years ago these four had all toasted that Bianca was about to become president. Today, once again with donuts and orange juice, they were toasting that it was over, almost.

.

Abe: Sure we can't convince you to stay Conner?

Conner: Thanks, but it's time for me to retire. If I had to stay here forever, with no end, I'm pretty sure I'd start drinking again.

Abe: I am sorry about what I said.

Coner: I'm also sorry. You could have phrased it better, but you weren't wrong. I am the past, you and Sarah are the future.

Sarah: Don't drag me into this. I'm getting out while I'm still young enough to have a baby.

Bianca: Good for you Sarah. Having a baby is one of the hardest, and most rewarding things in this world.

Sarah: So, madam president, we were trying to figure out what your proudest moment as president. I say it was preventing genocide, on three seperate occassions.

Conner: Universal healthcare, not even a close second.

Abe: I'd have to say it's going from the woman who personally shot the dictator of North Korea, to the president who negotiated peace between Israel and Pakistan.

Bianca: Well I'm proud of all of that, but if I have to pick one moment. I remember, before I announced my candidacy, I had my doubts about running. Conner said if I was going to quit everytime things got hard, he didn't even want to know me. I had to convince him first that I was really in it. Once Conner realized I was serious, and this wasn't just something that Miranda was bugging me to do, he found some help. He found the only lawyer who would actually quit rather than do something immoral, and a former carnival woman who overcame so much and still wanted to help people. I remember when it was just the four of us, that was an uphill battle. We were behind a UFO guy in the polls. But we won, and we did good work since. So, if I had to choose just one moment, it's right now. Just standing around, remembering all that we've done together. I don't think you realize what an incredible team you all are. Abe, you and president Ali will do a great job. Don't be afraid to ask Conner or Sarah for help when you need it.


	716. Chapter 716

Chapter 716

.

Bianca had about 15 minutes before her agents could reach contact with major Luka and his militia. She could have spent this time geting ready like Maggie wanted, but she wanted to see Miranda one last time while she was still president. Miranda was looking at a picture of Bianca when she was pregnant with her eldest child. The picture was from christmas 2003, with Kendall, Maggie, and David.

.

Bianca: Those were interesting times.

Miranda: I've seen a lot of made for tv movies about it. They definitely took poetic liscence, but they all agree it was when you found your strength.

Bianca: Hard to argue with that.

Miranda: I hear governor Haley is still in jail, good for you.

Bianca: She'll likely be arraigned on Monday, but the courts are closed on the weekend. I did it because she broke federal law. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the fact that she'll be in prison for at least a little while after I leave office. So, are you sure you want to stay in D.C.? You can find a teaching job in Pine Valley.

Miranda: I think I owe it to the kids to finish the year. I'll miss you, we all will.

Bianca: I'll miss you too. Ishmael and Megalyn are telling people she's pregnant, you will come when she gives birth.

Miranda: Ofcourse. I'm pretty sure Gabby will come for that too, but she really seems to enjoy veterinary school. She doesn't even care anymore that people compare he to Elly May Clampett from the "Beverly hillbillies."

Bianca: I'm glad she finally found something she enjoys. Incidentally, is there another reason you want to stay here?

Miranda: I admit, it's been hard enough to explain to Eric and Stuart why we have to leave this house, it's better for them to stay here.

Bianca: I meant, have you given serious thought to running for office?

Miranda: As much fun as it would be to un-seat Anderson, I'm still on the fence.

Bianca: I know first-hand how stressful politica can be. But if you can witness all of this and still want to be a part of it, you are a very strong woman indeed. Either way, I'm very proud of you.


	717. Chapter 717

Chapter 717

.

It was now 9:30am. President Montgomery was on the phone with majot Luka, speaking through a translator. President-elect Ali was in the room, in less than three hours he might be handling this crises. Bianca and Luka were at a stand-still. Bianca knew if she launched a drone strike against the militia, three american aid workers would pay the price. If she didn't, Luka's militia would slaughter a gyspy camp with 500 innocent men women and children. Luka feared that releasing his hostages would ensure his own death. Finally a compromise was reached. Luka woud release the three americans. In exchange Montgomery, as well as president-elect Ali would agree not to bomb his militia. President Ali would also pledge to work towards the release of certain "political prisoners" in Europe who were sympathetic to Luka's cause. After the phone lines were cut secretary Raines asked her president an obvious question.

.

Raines: Do you wish to honor this agreement, or do you want to bomb his militia once the americans are safely away.

Bianca: I have an idea, hear me out. I swore I would not hurt his militia, I said nothing about infrastructure. I've been studying the geography of the area. Luka's militia will have to cross this bridge to get to the gypsy camp. It was once used for trains, but noone uses it anymore because it's too unsafe for large vehicles. If we bomb the bridge, Luka's militia will have to take a route that takes them directly into Drazen's soldiers.

Raines: Yu think Drazen will really protect the gypsies who are about to leave?

Bianca: If he thinks Luka is trying to take over his government, yes. If nothing else it gives these gyppsies more time to flee, could save a few lives.

Raines: It's a good idea. What of these "political prisoners?"

Bianca: That will be for president Ali to decide.

Ali: My understanding is that they are in prison for advocating genocide against the gypsies, some are cousins of Luka and his associates. Europe is very strict about hate crimes legislation, like this or with holocaust deniers. In America we take the position that even the most despicable speech is still protected under the first amendment. I know this because a lot of them will be excercising that right to protest my innaguaration today. I will speak to the heads of state in Europe, ask them to pardon the people Luka mentioned. But it will not be my top priority.

Bianca: Okay then. You have permission to launch the strike against the bridge, after the americans ae safely away from Luka's militia. I think the president-elect and myself should get ready.


	718. Chapter 718

Chapter 718

.

The president and the president-elect were suppossed to leave for the innaguration together. Maggie had been nagging Bianca to be ready before Syed and Nadia Ali arrived. The final crises had forced Ali to come here early, and Bianca barely made it before Nadia arrived.

.

Bianca: See, I was ready on time.

Maggie: No you weren't.

Bianca: I was ready before Nadia got here.

Maggie: That's only because she's running late.

Bianca: Come on, when was the last time anyone was late to meet either of us?

Maggie: I believe it was eight years to the day. Get used to it, it's going to happen a lot more often now.

Bianca: I think it's time for my final act as president.

Maggie: You've got 81 minutes left so, what is it?

Bianca: Officially pardoning Kendall, for everything.

Maggie: I thought you already did.

Bianca: Once again, having to explain the difference between a pardon, and commuting a sentance. I figured I should wait until the last minute, make sure she didn't think she could get away with anything else.

Maggie: Did you really think it was neccessary to wait until the last possible moment?

Bianca: Have you met my sister?

Maggie: Fair point.

.

As Bianca officially pardoned her sister Nadia Ali arrived. It was time for Bianca Montgomery to leave this place for good. The staff would have two hours to move everything out. By the time president Ali came here, it would be his White House.


	719. Chapter 719

Chapter 719

.

Bianca Montgomery and Syed Ali went to the innaguration together. It was an exciting moment. It was the first time in America's history that a muslim, or any non-christian, would be sworn in as president. Not to mention the first time someone of middle-eastern descent became president. Before they arrived Bianca recieved confirmation that the aid workers in Sloboda were freed, and safe. Also that the bridge had been bombed. It seemed that one of president Montgomery's final actions as president had been successful, and saved some lives. Bianca was glad to hear this as her limo arrived. Vice-president Bowen was here, ready to turn over his job to La Fleur. Ofcourse Bowen wasn't retiring just yet. Once Congress officially confirmed him, he'd be the new secretary of defense. It was a demotion from vice-president, but he hoped that history would praise him for this. At any rate, despite the protests, the innaguration went fairly smoothly. Former U.S. poet laureate Jewel Kilcher performed "America the beautiful." A local imam performed the invocation. He asked Allah to give wisdom to his humble servant Syed so that he might rightly judge his people. They were using Thomas Jefferson's copy of the Koran for the swearing-in. Syed had used this for his first swearing-in to Congress, and when he became vice-president. Chief justice Turner swore him in. In front of the country, and the world, Syed Ali took the oath of office. "I, Syed Ali, do solemly swear, that I will faithfully execute the office of the president. And I will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend, the constitution of these United States. So help me God." And with that, Bianca Montgomery was now officially a former president, and Syed Ali was officially the 47th president of the United States of America.


	720. Chapter 720

Chapter 720

.

Note: This is NOT the final chapter. I have a few more chapter, epilogue chapters specifically. But the end is coming soon, I promise.

.

Bianca and Maggie were on their way to the airport, talking about the innaguration.

.

Maggie: What the hell was he thinking, not wearing a coat in January?

Bianca: He's the oldest president in american history, he has to do something to look youthful.

Maggie: He looked like a lunatic.

Bianca: A young and vigorous lunatic.

Maggie: Remind me whose brilliant idea it was to hold an outdoor ceremony on January 20th?

Bianca: FDR.

Maggie: Someone should have arrested him for that. Want to go see a movie?

Bianca: It's 2:30 in the afternoon.

Maggie: You have something better to do?

Bianca: I guess, for the first time in ten years, I don't. Is there even a movie theatre around here?

Maggie: I have no idea.

Bianca: Actually, I think little Frankie is excited about going on a plane. But this week, just you and me.

Maggie: Finally, we can do that. Frankie doesn't seem to believe that chewing gum will help when we take off or land.

Bianca: I think he'll believe it after take-off.

Maggie: Bianca.

Bianca: Yes?

Maggie: We made it. You're still here.

.

Bianca smiled at her wife's simple statement and they quietly snuggled. After all the death threats and other troubles, they were still here, still standing.

.

It was now a little past 5pm. President Ali was in the Oval Office, speaking with Drazen through a translator.

.

Drazen: We are suppossed to be at peace, yet you bomb my bridges.

Ali: My understanding is that the bridge was deemed unfit for any real use.

Drazen: That was not your decision to make.

Ali: I did what I had to do to stop Luka and his militia. If you'll recall Luka had just threatened the lives of three of my civilians.

Drazen: He had released them.

Ali: Yes, and he was moving towards slaughtering 500 innocent civilians, civilians you had sworn to keep safe. As I see it either Luka was a rogue and a threat to your government, or he is acting under your unofficial orders. If you protect the gypsies from now on, and deal with Luka to ensure he can't do this again, I will assume he was rogue. If not, I will keep military options on the table. So, unless you wish to be on trial for crimes against humanity at the World Court, I will let you get back to work.

Drazen: Luka will not be a threat anymore, you have my word.

Ali: Thank you.

.

As this call ended the president's secretary informed him the first lady wanted him to get ready for the innagural balls. The president said he'd be at the Residence in 15 minutes. Abe smiled to himself on this. Experience had taught him that this probably wasn't true. It also wouldn't be the last time he had to cancel a promise to someone he loved. Abe continued briefing the new president.

.

Bianca, Maggie, and little Frankie were on the plane back to Pine Valley. Frankie was playing his videogame. He now realized his mothers were right, and would be chewing gum when the plane landed. Bianca was looking at the sunset outside the plane window. It was still early, but late enough to be dark in January.

.

Maggie: What are you thinking about?

Bianca: Tomorrow.


	721. Chapter 721

Chapter 721

.

Note: With this chapter we officially reach 200,000 words. Thanks to the fans who made it worth this long journey.

.

December 10th 2029

.

Former president Bianca Montgomery was in Switzerland, about to accept the Nobel Peace Prize. She was the second former american president to win this award, the first being Jimmy Carter. Teddy Roosevelt, Woodrow Wilson, and Barack Obama had all recieved the award in office. Carter recieved the award 20 years after leaving office, in his case it was a lifetime achievement award, Bianca was getting it less than a year after leaving office. It was for her work in office, namely preventing genocide against the gypsies. She would have preferred sharing the award with Syed Ali, he had been the one who actually implemented this policy. Instead, she had to share the award with Victor Drazen. This wasn't the first time the same award had been shared by two enemies, John Hume and David Trimble in 1998, Nelson Mandela and Frederick Willem De Clerk in 1993, Menachem Begin and Mohammed Anwar Al-Sadat in 1978. Bianca knew this was important. Drazen had honored the agreement, allowed the gypsy refugees to peacefully leave. She wasn't happy he had given amnesty to Luka and his militia, but it had been conditional upon them actually laying down their arms. Still, Bianca understood why Maggie had declined to come. Sitting at the same table as a man who'd attempted genocide, Bianca tried to focus on her family. Megalyn had given birth to her and Ishmael's first child, then named him Isaac. It was a it of a gesture of peace, a hope that the spiritual descendants of the original Isaac and Ishmael could get along. Gabby was going well in veterinary school, Frankie had adjusted to his new school and home. Miranda had officially announced she was running for Congress. For now she had asked her mother not to campaign for her, she wanted to win or lose on her own. Bianca knew that might be for the best, Miranda didn't want to live in her mother's shadow forever, and her children had to leave the nest eventually. Sad as that might be. Biancas former press secretary Sarah was also pregnant. For better or worse she and Abe weren't yet married. There was still the question of whether they would get married before the baby came, or ever. Given their old issues, Bianca feared they'd never completely get around the trust factor, but they seemed happy. Bianca thought about this family, and she thought about the agreement with Victor Drazen. Had she done nothing, many families would have been torn apart, or slaughtered outright. Had they invaded, slobodan civilians might have died, american soldiers would have to leave their families forever. With that in mind Bianca Montgomery smiled at Victor Drazen, praised him in her speech, and accepted the Nobel Peace Prize.


	722. Chapter 722

Chapter 722

.

Febuary 6th 2031

.

Bianca Montgomery was celebrating her 47th birthday. President Ali had invited Bianca and her family for a private dinner at the White House. Congresswoman Montgomery was here. Mranda was barely a month into her first term in Congress. Bianca couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to have Miranda in Congress while she was still president. That probably would have caused some tension between the two of them. Ishmael and Megalyn came here with little Isaac, and Megalyn was already pregnant with their second child. Gabby didn't come. She said it was because she was busy at the animal rescue center. In truth, ever since Gabby got back together with her old teacher Gwen Arlington, there had been tension between Gabby and her parents. Bianca and Maggie didn't accept their daughter's girlfriend, but they decided not to call the police about their past relationship. It took all of Bianca's diplomatic skills to convince Zack and Kendall not to have Gwen killed. Not suprisingly, the person who was late showing up was the president himself. He was handling another crises. A man was accussed of murdering his wife. Normally that would be a matter for the courts, but the man had been living on a reservation with his wife for six years, now there was some question as to who had jurisdiction. President Ali was also trying to get the Equal Rights Amendment and the anti-abortion amendment passed. This all required much of the president's time. Congresswoman Montgomery agreed with him on both amendments, but they disagreed over the Switerland issue. A bank in Switerland had fired an executive for alerting american officials regarding certain accounts that were believed to be used by ISIS. Miranda was one of the representatives who thought the president should reward this man for his help, perhaps even give him ajob in the treasury. President Ali was hesitant to hire a man who'd broken the law and betrayed his former employer, despite his motives. At any rate Miranda promised not to bring up this issue at her mother's birthday dinner. Besides, she and the president might be capaigning together soon. Governor Burkle had completed her second term as governor, and was expected to announce her candidcay for the presidency soon. Secretary Bowen had agreed to stay for the remainder of president Ali's first term. He felt there was too much important work to do, didn't want to abandon his commander-in-chief. But, over the last 22 years, there had been a republican president for only four of them. The republicans were getting desperate, were using the "tough on crime" argument as thinly veiled racism against the roma. Although there had been some trouble assimilating them the gypsies committed on average far fewer violent crimes than native-born americans. Not that this fact or statistic matterred to the bigots, and they were likely to show their frustration in Novemer 2032. As hard as the last two years had been, Syed Ali wanted a second term.


	723. Chapter 723

Chapter 723

.

November 3rd 2032

.

It seemed to be a great tragedy in american politics that presidents feel the need to get a second term, to prove to themselves the first one wasn't a fluke. As president Ali watched the news on election night, it was clear he wasn't getting a second term. He had known for some time that Burkle was likely to beat him, tried to remain dignified during the final weeks of the campaign. But a part of him always hoped he could somehow win. But tonight, it was clear he wouldn't. Winifred Burkle easily won the electoral vote. On the popular vote she did even better. There were any number of reasons why he lost. Syed Ali knew he wasn't very charismatic, he had come in partly on Bianca Montgomery's coattails. He might very well be remembered as having one term in between Bianca Montgomery and Winifred Burkle, both of whom were far more charismatic and charming. Burkle proved that in the debates, although Syed still believed he'd presented better ideas. Burkle had chosen reverand Hua as her vice-president. Hua was of chinese descent, his parents fled to America years before he was born for religious freedom. He developed a passion for God, and a talent for television. Hua had been a major player in the new republican party. With some doing thinly veiled racism under the pretext of being "tough on crime" Hua helped alleviate charges that the GOP was racist. Given Hua's charisma, Ali wondered if they were thinking ahead eight years when he could run for president himself. Syed preferred to think he lost because of the two constitutional amendments. The constitution now defined life as beginning at conception. It's first and only mention of abortion was it's absolute prohibition. People took out there frustrations on the president. With both major parties having a pro-life agenda the pro-choicers voted on other issues, and most of them voted republican. Some committed pro-choicers voted libertarian. The same result came from president Ali signing the Equal Rights Amendment into law. Not to mention Burkle's criticism of Ali's direct negotiations with Sardar and other Taliban officials. He wished he could have brought a real peace to Afghanistan before the end of his only term. Syed Ali wasn't sure what he should do as a former president. Perhaps he should follow Bianca Montgomery's example. She built houses for Habitat for Humanity, she also visited Egypt for the dedication of the Anwar Sadat Memorial Temple. It had been the late egyptian president's dream of a temple on the top of Mount Sinai where christians, jews, and muslims could all come together in the worship of the one true god. Here, almost fifty years after Sadat was murdered, this temple became a reality. Syed wished he could have been there for the official dedication, but he was busy with another situation. Perhaps now he could finally see it for himself. As hard as it might be, he officially called Winifred Burkle and congragulated her victory.


	724. Chapter 724

Chapter 724

.

January 20th 2033

.

Congresswoman Montgomery waited for innaguaration with the other representatives. Winifred Burkle was about to be sworn in as the 48 president of the United States. She was the first republican woman to be president. Not to mention the first straight female president. Miranda was thinking about her family. Little Eric was getting good grades at Sidwell, Miranda's former school, and Stuart wanted to try out for the baseball team next year. Miranda was still waiting for the test results, to see if she and AJ were expecting their third child. If yes, then she and her sister Gabby would be pregant at the same time. The family still wasn't happy about Gabby dating her old highschool teacher, but for better or worse she and Gwen seemed to have made it work. There was another issue Miranda was cncentrating on, this was part of her job. The government of Saudi Arabia was in turmoil, it was unclear who exactly was in charge. In early December more than 50 american muslims had been kidnapped by one of the factions. President Ali was trying to work out a deal in his final hours to get these hostages released. He and president-elect Burkle were working together. Her threatening to bomb these terrorists if the hostages weren't released, Ali offering money in exchange for them being released. The deal would ofcourse end once Ali left office in the next few hours. Just as Ali and Burkle arrived Miranda recieved a text. It was from a source she trusted. It said "Don't comment on this officially yet, but the hostages are being released. President Ali worked out a deal in his final hours, they'll be home tomorrow." This was a relief to congresswoman Montgomery. As an american she was relieved that these people were coming home. And as an old family friend of Syed Ali she was glad that the end of his administration wouldn't be tarred with the hostage crises. Unfortunately the terrorists didn't let the plane leave until after Burkle was sworn-in. They wanted to give a final insult to the man they viewed as an apostate and heretic. But Syed Ali could hold his head up high and know he got everyone of these people home safely, and he did it withut killing innocent civilians in Saudi Arabia. And Miranda was proud to know him.


	725. Chapter 725

Chapter 725

.

January 20th 2045

.

Congresswoman Montgomery was once again attending the president's innaguration. And for the 4th consecutive time a republican was being sworn-in. Admittedly president Hua wasn't all bad, he had handled the situation with Venezuala pretty well, and had stood up to his own party in raising the minimum wage. The country was doing well, but Miranda felt that president Hua was reaping the benefits of other president's work. In particular Bianca Montgomery's work in ending the israei-palestinian conflict, getting Israel and Pakistan to become allies. That peace had held, despite what the skeptics said. Even president Burkle had officially signed the peace treaty with Sardar and the Taliban. That had been a "Nixon goes to China" moment, and the result was a free and peaceful Afghanistan. President Hua had done his part to keep Afghanistan free in his first term, part of the reason why he got this second term. But congresswoman Montgomery was also aware of the problems facing the country. Hua's tough on crime policies led to many being arrested for victimless crimes, fewer resources to help rehabilitate these prisoners. Thus, when they got out, most turned to worse crime to support themselves. Hua's massive tax cuts also led to fewer social services for pregnant teens, so back-alley abortions were still a major problem. Hua was pro-life, but he didn't fully grasp the neccessity of these services. Hua had also expanded president Burkle's policy of allowing schools to buy cheaper food, allowing companies to put unhealthy vending machines in public school, thus juvenile diabetes had also increased under Burkle and Hua. And there was the Vatican treaty. The Vatican had no real army, the closest thing they had was the Pontifical Swiss Guard. Because of the Vatican's good relationship with Switzerland only swiss males could join this organization, until recently. Hua signed the treaty allowing americans, both male and female, to join the Potifical Swiss Guard. Miranda didn't think the Vatican could defeat America in a war, but it set a dangerous precedant to allow american citizens to fight in a foreign army. But Miranda did agree with president Hua fighting against polyamory. In Congress she had voted for the bill classifying marriage as between two consenting adults. Miranda was considered an opponent of president Hua, but she tried to be respectful of the office. She had seen first hand how difficult his job was. This last election he had rallied his evangelical base because San Francisco was about to elect the first wiccan to Congress. The irony being she was elected, and had already be sworn in. Miranda was dissapointed that he had used bigotry to get himself re-elected. He had also used the opportunity to advance his agenda of allowing students in public schools to pray. This had led to fights between beleiver and atheist children. Miranda had agreed with her mother's policy of strict seperation between church and state. It was one thing when she disagreed with his policies. More importantly, he had been neglectful of the Maldivian issue. The maldivian islands were a series of islands in the pacific ocean with over six hundred thousand people. The islands were literally sinking into the ocean, in ten years they would be completely underwater. Although many were trying to immigrate to the United States, the nativists were once again coming out full force. President Hua was hesitant to increase immigration quotas for maldivian refugees. Miranda was dissapointed by her president. His own parents had been refugees. Before he became Winifred Burkle's running mate Hua and his church had helped gypsy refugees re-settle in America. Now that he was president, he was too willing to appease the nativists and racists. 12 years of republican presidents, and at least four more to look forward to, was frustrating for a democrat like Miranda Montgomery. But Burkle at least kept Bowen on as secretary of defense until the middle of her second term when his health finally forced him to retire. And after winning a second term against La Fleur she gave him his old job as secretary of HUD. Hua seemed much less willing to compromise and negotiate with democrats. Then again republicans took control of Congress in 2032, and had stayed in power ever since. So why shouldn't he feel smug like this? Seeing him sworn in for his second term Miranda remembered the old expression, "If you want something done right, do it yourself." Miranda decided that soon she would officially announce her candidacy for president of the United States of America.


	726. Chapter 726

Chapter 726

.

Note: This is, finally, the final chapter. It's a long one, but hopefully you'll see it was worth it. I make a few predictions about what the future might hold. Ofcourse, trying to look 30 years Into the future, I'm really just making my best guess. I've been posting for 224 consecutive days, a nw personal record. I want to thank all who made it worth it one last time.

.

...January 20th 2049

.

Bianca woke up in Blair House. 28 years ago she'd been in this very house, eagerly awaiting being sworn-in as president. Today, she got to see her daughter Miranda sworn-in. This was the third time in american history where a parent and child both became president, and the first time it was mother and daughter. The last two months Bianca had read biographies on all four others, John Adams, John Quincy Adams, George Bush, and George W. Bush. John Adams had been quoted as saying that noone who had held this office would wish it upon their child. Bianca knew Miranda would be in for a rough time, but she was proud of her. The whole family, what was left of them, had all come out for this. Some had passed on. Greenlee and Zack had died. Ryan and Kendall had reconciled. Bianca preferred to think they bonded over their mutual grief. At any rate Kendall and Ryan had married almost three years ago. David and Anna had been happy together, but she had passed on. At her funeral David said she had finally gone to be with their daughter Leora again. For awhile Bianca feared that David might hurt himself, but in the end he ended up marrying Krystal. David had also thrown himself into his work, saving lives, winning the 2043 Nobel Peace Prize. Bianca remembered, all tose years ago, how David helped her. But who could have known they would both win that award. Ishmael and Megalyn came with their children, Gabby came with her wife Gwen. Gwen was barely younger than Bianca, but Bianca had eventually come to accept their relationship. Gabby and Gwen brought their daughter Mona. Mona was 15, and pregnant. She'd be giving birth around the time of her 16th birthday. Bianca and Maggie weren't thrilled about how they were becoming great-grandparents, but it was happenning, and they loved the baby. Besides, Miranda's youngest child, Jack, wasn't much younger, who knew when exactly she'd become grandmother. Bianca preferred to think she was handling becoming a great-grandmother better than Erica ever did. It seemed somewhat fitting her bringing the family here. Bianca wasn't exactly in the bread line, but her finances weren't great. A dis-honest accountant had stolen much. He was in jail, but the money was likely gone. At the moment, Bianca was living with relatives. A part of Bianca wished she had gotten more from speaking engagements. Still, Miranda let her mother know she was always welcome to stay at the White House. People would assume it was just because she loved her daughter, not for other reasons. There were others, Abe, Sarah, their daughter Bianca. The former presidet was honored when her old friends named their baby after her, and when they finally married. Despite their past issues, they had finally learned to trust. It warmed Bianca's heart to see them all together, especially since Andy, Conner, and numerous other friends, had passed on. Assorted dignitaries were also coming to the innaguration. In particular former president Syed Ali. The man was 90 years old, in a wheelchair, with oxygen tanks. The trip was a little hard on him, but he wanted to make it for his old friend. There was also congressman Duric, the first gypsy refugee elected to Congress. Duric was somewhat critical of gypsy youth, embracing such sentiments as "stop snitching." Duric had fought to help his people assimilate, and fought against police brutality. He was well aware he most likely would not even be alive were it not for president Montgomey's heroic actions all those years ago. It was only fitting for him to be here today. Another dignitary was president Malala Yousafzai of Pakistan. Malala had to negotiate with the Taliban, the group that tried to murder her more than once, to prevent them from attacking the arks that Pakistan had built with Israel. She would have been okay with the Taliban having no more presence in Pakistan, but in the end she did what she had to do for her people. Her presence seemed to bring things full circle. It had been more than thirty years since Bianca Montgomery brought her 14 year old daughter to the White House to meet this amazing peace activist. That had been the night Miranda had first bugged her mother to run for president. A part of Bianca always knew her daughter would come to the White House in her own right.

.

Miranda went to the White House for a final transition meeting with president Hua. The staff looked at iranda with awe. During the campaign the GOP nominated one of the most racist and nativist candidates Miranda had ever known. He used every dirty trick and called Miranda every dirty name he could think of. For one thing he claimed that Miranda's husband AJ was lying about his military record, that was why he didn't often discuss his time in Sangala. Ofcourse just about every veteran understood why someone who'd seen real war wouldn't want to talk about it. The GOP candidate tried to attack Miranda's character. But in the end, he failed miserably. One of the staffers had a Star Trek shirt on. Fans of the show were practically a religion now. Burkle was the first president to allow them to weap these symbols at the White House, and president Hua allowed this as well. Miranda had no intention to stop them. Before she went in she looked at her old photo, of christmas 2003. Because the pregnancy had largely been a secret few photograph existed. Thus there were few pictures of one future president, being pregnant with another future president. But, in a few hours, there would be some. Ofcourse 2003 was far from perfect. The war in Iraq had just started, and the "War on terror" was still new. Every president since Bill Clinton had tried to defeat Alqueda, president Hua had been in office when it finally happenned. While he had profited from the work of others, Hua's policies helped put the final nails into ALqueda's coffin. Miranda felt a bit guilty. She had been critical of president Hua's lack of effort towards the maldivian refugees. But in his second term Hua had increased the number of maldivians who could immigrate to America legally. And those who did so illegally, and committed no other crimes, were largely left alone by INS. In one move, president Hua of America and president Hassan of the Maldives had the world's first meeting between world leaders under the water, wearing scuba suits. He had really tried to bring attention to their plight, once he didn't have to worry about re-election. A part of Miranda hoped that her campign had kept pressure on her president to do these things. At any rate these two had real disagreements over taxes, school prayer, school lunches. And now, Miranda would have the chance to do something about it. Right now her approval rating was 63%, obviously that wouldn't last. Her mother had an approval rating of 96% at first. By the end her approval rating was lower than the idea of a communist take-over. In hindsight, people ranked president Montgomery as one of the top five in american history. 16 years of republican presidents made people think of Miranda as a return to the good old days. She doubted that would last very long after she fought for the maldivian refugees, so she had to move quickly.

.

D.C. police were very good at handling protestors. The nativists were out in full force, protesting president-elect Montgomery's campaign promise of helping maldivian refugees and bring them to America. Bianca had learned a long time ago to just block out the idiots. She was 14 when the tabloids reported her struggles with anarexia. People, strangers, would yell at this elementary student on the street. That got worse when she came out as gay, or when she had her rapist's child. Thus, for one reason or another, Bianca had dealt with these idiots for more than 50 years. Bianca thought about that, was she really 64. Apparently she was, Miranda was about to become the first president who was younger than Bianca. She would soon be a great-grandmother. Bianca stood at the podium and wept tears of joy when Miranda spoke the words. "I, Miranda Mona Montgomery, do solemly swear, that I will faithfully execute the office of the president. And I will, to the best of my abilities, preserve, protect, and defend the constitution of these United States. So help me God." It was official, Miranda was now the 50th president of the United States of America.

.

In her innagural address Miranda spoke about human rights. She said America had a lot to e proud of, but this journey must forever be upward. Some on the internetwere already calling her a hypocrite before she got to the White House, that she had two mothers, yet voted for a bill denying polyamorous couples their rights. And despite her pro-life views, she did not support rights for embryos. History might very well judge her as progressive in some ways, reactionary in others. Before the innagural ball Miranda was being briefed on a potential operation, namely sending american soldiers to help safely evacuate people from the sinking islands. They would be coming in at the request of president Hassan, but Congress, which the democrats held by a razor thin margin, was hesitant to send american troops into a dangerous situation. It would help America's image around the world, risking their lives to save innocent refugees. ISIS and Alqueda had been defeated, but there was always the possibility that new terrorist groups would emerge. If they did, an operation like this would make their recruitment drives harder. President Montgomery could send in troops for 90 days without congressional authorization, but withour their cooperation she'd have to withdraw them. Miranda decided to do it, there was little time to waste. If she had to she'd give them assylum by executive order. Bianca saw her daughter in the Oval Office. Miranda's secretary reminded her she had to get ready for the innagural balls, said she'd be right up. Ofcourse Bianca's experience told her that Miranda probably wouldn't be ready on time. As long as she had this job she would always be perpetually busy. Bianca decided to get ready herself. This building was pretty nice when none of the responsibility was on her weary shoulders. Bianca had tears of pride in her eyes as she let the second president Montgomery get back to work.

.

...The End.


End file.
